El Ultimo Horrocruxe
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Voldemort, la vida de Harry es grandiosa, pero lo que no sabe es que aun falta un Horrocruxe por destruir, ya que se equivoco al destruir el que el creia era el ultimo.
1. La boda

**MI PRIMER FIC..!!! ESPERO KE LES GUSTE.!!**

Por cierto...: **J.K. Rowling..!!** (She Rules..)

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La Boda..!!**

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que Harry había vencido a Voldemort, pero había algo que preocupaba a Harry, algo que no le había dicho a nadie, que solo el y el Profesor Dumbledore sabían.

Todos los Weasley estaban casados, todos excepto Ginny. Les debo decir que ningun hermano Weasley tenia una esposa normal, me refiero a que todas tenian algo especial. En el caso de la esposa de Billl, Fleur, es mitad Veela, despues la de Charlie, Fidget, que es una Dragonstei, que significa que puede comunicarse con los dragones y hacer fuego salir por su boca, al igual que ellos, tambien la esposa de Fred, Angelina, logico, que era jugadora del equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra y era famosa, y por ultimo la de George, Helen, que era parte Vampiro. Ron y Hermione llevaban casados un año y ya tenían a un pequeñín de tres meses en casa al que habían llamado Henry, Henry era absolutamente idéntico a Hermione, inclusive su gusto por los libros, cada vez que Hermione entraba a la biblioteca de la casa, Henry iba tras ella y tomaba un libro y, aunque no sabia leer comenzaba a ojearlo y a ver los dibujos.

Harry y Ginny estaban planeando su boda desde hacia meses y ya casi llegaba el día de esta, así que toda la casa de los Weasley era un caos al igual que las ocasiones anteriores en las que se casaron los demás.

-Y bien de que color quieres que sean los manteles Harry?- pregunto Ginny tres semanas antes de la boda.

-Ginny ya te lo dije esa es cosa tuya、yo escojo el lugar tu la decoración- contesto Harry comiéndose un panque de chocolate.

-Bueno no digas que no te pregunte si no te gusta el color- le dijo Ginny.

-Lo que sea que tu escojas me va a encantar estoy seguro- le dijo Harry terminándose el panque.

-Harry no me hagas esto, bien sabes que estoy a dieta y tu comiéndote eso enfrente de mi- lo regaño Ginny.

-Ridículo. Simplemente ridículo- le dijo Harry- no puede ser que estés a dieta, te ves hermosa así como estas, ten dale una mordida.

-No.

-Vamos cómetelo- dijo Harry.

-Harry, no, estoy a dieta en serio y no me harás romperla, quiero que el vestido me quede perfecto.

-Y así será- le dijo Harry dándole un beso y saliendo de la cocina.

Tres semanas después todo estaba listo. Estaban ya en la iglesia Harry y Ginny tenían cuartos separados, Harry no debía de verla antes de empezar claro, la habitación en la que estaba Harry solo tenia un sillón, unas sillas, una mesa grande y un espejo. Harry estaba más nervioso que nunca, ya llebaba puesto su traje negro y blanco muy elegante se veia muy apuesto y sus ojos, aunque no sabia la razon estaban mas verdes y hermosos que nunca, talvez se habian puesto asi por la felicidad que sentia, pero que en ese momento se encontraba reemplazada por los nervios. Sabia todo lo que debía decir en la boda, sabia cuando levantarse, cuando sentarse y por supuesto el momento en el que debía decir "Acepto". Al pensar en esa palabra el estomago de Harry se estremeció. Harry se recostó en el sillón a esperar.

-Te ves hermosa Ginny- dijo Hermione terminando de abrochar el vestido blanco de Ginny. El vestido estaba hermoso, era muy sencillo pero aun asi era fabuloso, era de una sola pieza, estraple y ajustado hasta arriba de la cadera de ahi caia suelto hasta taparle los pies, la cola no era muy larga pero era elegante, la parte de arriba tenia pequeños dobleces muy lindos y el borde erataba lleno de perlas reales (obsequio de Harry) que lo hacian aun mas precioso y abajo era completamente liso. El cabello lo llebaba recogido en un elegante moño con unos cuantos mechones callendole en la cara y un pedazo suelto detras, en el moño llevaba un arreglo de perlas y rosas reales pequeño pero muy bonito, el cual sostenia el velo que caia hacia atras y tenia pequeños bordados y perlas en las orillas. Y el ramo era precioso, rosas, todo el ramo eran un monton de rosas rojas y bellisimas que resaltaban ante la blancura del vestido. Llevaba un collar de diamantes blancos y unos cuantos diamantes rojos que hacian juego con los aretes y el brazalete que llevaba (todo obsequio de todos os miembros de la familia, de Remus y Tonks)

-Gracias Hermione- dijo Ginny igual de nerviosa que Harry- Hermione.

-Si- contesto Hermione mirándola con ojos llorosos. Hermione llevaba un vestido en un claro color verde, era estraple, suelto hasta la arriba de la rodilla tenua varios bordados en diferentes lugares del vestido con pequeños brillos en un tono de verde mas oscuro y se veia muy bien. El cabello lo llevaba en un elegante peinado mitad agarrado y mitad suelto.

-Te molestaría dejarme sola un momento- dijo Ginny.

-Si, claro no hay problema- contesto Hermione saliendo de la habitación.

-Ginny se recostó en el sillón de su habitación al igual que lo había hecho Harry.

Harry seguía pensando y meditando sobre la boda, no creyó que iba a estar tan nervioso en la boda, todos los meses no dudo ni por un segundo que amaba a Ginny y quería casarse con ella, pero por que ahora se sentía tan inseguro y tan nervioso.

-Puedo pasar?- pregunto la voz de Ron del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón.

-Solo vine a ver como estabas- dijo Ron sentándose en una silla enseguida de Harry. Ron llevaba puesto un traje negro y gris muy elegante.

-Nervioso- contesto Harry- no lo entiendo, estaba tan confiado y listo hace una semana, de hecho ayer estaba totalmente preparado pero solo llegue a la iglesia y…

-Estas dudando el casarte con mi hermana?- pregunto Ron muy seriamente.

-No, claro que no, es solo…- comenzó a decir Harry.

-La amas?- lo interrumpió Ron- la amas en serio?

-Claro que si, no podría vivir sin ella, es lo mejor que me ha pasado. La amo como a nada en este mundo Ron, es en serio.

-Pues no lo estas demostrando Harry- dijo Ron mirándolo fijamente.

-Si, tiene razón, soy un idiota como pude siquiera prensar en dudar casarme con Ginny- dijo Harry levantándose y yendo hacia el espejo- gracias Ron, me ayudaste en esto.

-No hay problema cuñado, lo que sea por ayudarlos a ti y a mi hermana.

Mientras en la otra habitación Ginny fue hacia el espejo se miro de arriba abajo en el, al verse en el y en esa situación no pudo contener el llanto y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

-Ginny, hija puedo entrar?- preguntó la Señora Weasley en la puerta.

-Mami- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta y dejándose abrazar y mimar por su madre- no se que estoy haciendo no se si es lo correcto, dime que hacer por favor.

-Ginny, esta es una de las decisiones mas importantes de tu vida- contesto la Señora Weasley abrazando a su hija- una decisión que solo tu puedes tomar.

-Pero mama, no se que va a pasar con Harry y con migo después- dijo Ginny llorando en los brazos de la Señora Weasley- no estoy lista para esto.

-Ginny, cielo- dijo la Señora Weasley levantándole la cara a Ginny para verla a los ojos- yo tampoco estaba lista cuando me case con tu padre, nadie lo esta al momento de casarse. Pero si en verdad amas a Harry y el te ama a ti, que así es, todo va a estar muy bien te lo prometo.

-Es solo que… no se… de hecho no se por que estoy llorando, yo amo a Harry no tengo duda alguna de que seremos muy felices. Claro una que otra discusión pero vamos a estar bien, como tu y papa cierto?- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Exacto- dijo la Señora Weasley son lagrimas en los ojos- no te preocupes por nada Ginny se que Harry te ama y nunca te hará daño.

Harry estaba parado frente al altar esperando que la ceremonia diese inicio, estaba mas calmado que antes despues de su charla con Ron, pero aun esstaba nervioso y movia las manos impaciente.

-Tranquilizate hermano estara bien, dabes todo lo que tienes que hacer no?- le dijo Ron que, como era el padrino, estaba enseguida de el.

-No es eso Ron, que tal si ella se arrepiente y me deja plantado- dijo Harry aterrorizado- o si se da cuenta que esta perdiendo su tiempo conmigo y que no quiere estar conmigo mas y termina odiandome y…

-Harry, tranquilo hombre- le dijo Remus sentado en la primera fila juanto a Tonks, Remus vestia un elegante traje de distintos tonos de café que convinaban perfectamente con su tono de ojos y cabello, mientras que Tonks iba con un vestido suelto con olanes que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, tenia unos finos tirantes que sostenian el vestido era un tono rosa que, auque no era rosa chicle como a ella le gustaba, era bastante llamativo, su cabello en aquella occasion, al ser una occasion seria y especial, lo habia dejado en su tono natural, café claro, aunque disimuladamente se podian ver claros destellos rosas cada vez que Tonks movia la cabeza. - Ginny te ama y nunca te dejaria.

Harry se tranquilizo un poco y miro hacia la entrada otra vez. Se quedo pensando y entonces vio a Hermione entrar con Henry en brazos quien llebaba una pequeña tunica negra con el escudo de Gryffindor en un lado y cargaba una pequeña Quaffle de peluche. Al verlo Harry recordo Hogwarts, mas presiso, el instante en el que Gryffindor gano la copa de Quidditch y el y Ginny se besaron por primera vez. Sonrio. Por ese pequeño instante la duda y el nerviosismo desaparecieron de su mente, pero despues, cuando su mente regreso a la iglesia, volvieron de golpe y le dieron ganas de vomitar. Pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo ya que el organo comenzo a sonar. Todos voltearon hacia la entrada para ver la llegada de la novia, y ahi estaba. El señor Weasley traia a Ginny de un brazo, al verla Harry se quedo con la boca entreabierta y con mirada de estupido. Se veia sumamente bella, mas que de costumbre si era posible segun penso Harry.

Al llegar al lado de Harry, el Señor Weasley dio un beso a Ginny en la frente y se fue a sentar junto a su esposa. Harry no se dio cuenta de como ni cuando Ginny le habia tomado el brazo, haciendo que un escalofrio pasara por todo su cuerpo, y lo habia volteado hacia el altar, el no podia dejar de mirarla.

-Te ves hermosa- fue lo unico que atino a decirle cuando logro reaccionar un poco.

-Y tu te ves muy apuesto- contesto Ginny un poco sonrojada por la reaccion que habia tenido Harry al verla.

La ceremonia empezo, a los pocos minutos se escucharon los sollozos de la señora Weasley, Hermione y alguna que otra invitada sentimental. Todo iba bien, entonces llego el momento de decir esa palabra que causaba que el estomago de Harry se estremeciera: "Acepto"

-Aceptas tu Ginebra Molly Weasley a Harry James Potter como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los dias de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe.- dijo el Sacerdote, pero Harry solo escucho un monton de Bla-bla-bla salir de la boca de el Sacedote, estaba precupado en lo que diria Ginny, y si lo rechazaba a ultimo minuto.

-Yo…- comenzo a decir Ginny- yo… no puedo aceptar eso.

El corazon de Harry se rompio en pedazitos tan pequeños que creyo que nunca podria pegarlos otra vez y despues se cayo hasta sus pies y se rompio un poco mas. Ginny habia dicho que no, lo que mas temia en ese momento se habia hecho realidad, Ginny lo habia rechazado. Harry la miro con una expresion de tristeza que nadie le habia visto jamas. Los invitados se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando la escena, Ginny miraba fijamente al Sacerdote, quien la miraba asombrado y Harry miraba a Ginny con una expresion de suma tristeza.

Harry no sabia si llorar o salir corriendo o preguntarle a Ginny que diantre pasaba. Y se decidio por lo tercero.

-Que pasa Ginny? Crei que me amabas- pregunto intentando con todas sus fuerzas que su voz no sonara entrecortada. Ginny se dio cuenta del tono de voz de Harry, y creyo que habia tardado mucho en aclarar su respuesta, ella miro a Harry y vio su expresion. Ginny se asusto un poco por la tristeza que invadia el rostro de Harry, pero ese susto se le quito de inmediato al comprender que el creyo, al igual que todos, que ella no lo queria.

-Lo siento, creo que no has entendido- dijo mirando fijamente a Harry.- a lo que me referia esque no puedo aceptar… el hecho que la muerte nos separe, ya que ni siquiera eso podria hacer que yo dejara de amarte Harry.

En los trozitos del corazon de Harry que se encontraban en sus pies, aparecieron unas pequeñas alitas que los llevaron a donde devian estar, pero aun faltaba algo para que se pegaran de nuevo. Harry sonrio y todos respiraron aliviados.

-Eso estuvo mal- le dijo Harry.

-Lo lamento, tarde mucho en corregirlo- se disculpo Ginny.

-Puede responder a la pregunta ahora por favor- dijo el Sacerdote que al igual que todos estaba sonriendo.

-Si, claro, lo siento- dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirar a Harry- Acepto!

Harry le sonrio ampliamente.

-Y tu Harry James Potter aceptas a Ginevra Molly Weasley como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los dias de tu vida- dijo el Sacerdote omitiendo la parte de la "muerte".

-Con una condicion- dijo mirando a Ginny.

-Saben la gente normalmente solo dice "Acepto"- dijo el Sacerdote haciendo reir a todos.

-Lo lamento, pero Ginny me hizo una muy mala, no era su intencion pero mi corazon se partio demasiado- dijo Harry.- y quiero que me prometa que me ayudara a pegarlo, pero va a ser dificil.

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny- y claro que te ayudare a repararlo.

-En ese caso si- volteo Harry hacia el Sacerdote- Acepto!!

-Al fin- exclamaron todos.

-Muy bien- dijo el Sacerdote- Puede besar a la novia!!

Harry tomo a Ginny por la cintura y la levanto hasta que la cara de ella quedo a la altura de la de el y la beso. Resulta que el corazon de Harry no era tan dificil de pegar despues de todo, solo hacia falta eso, un beso para que este se reparara por completo. Pero decidio no decirselo a Ginny para hacerla sentir culpable y que le cumpliera sus caprichos, que ya se los haria cumplir en privado.


	2. La fiesta

Vaya este es mi primera historia adivinen que.. estoy en Japon, me vine de intercambio, asi que se hay muchas faltas de ortografia perdon pero en esta computadora no se corrigen solos.

Por cierto como todos saben todos estos lugares y personajes son de **_J.K. Rowling_** (mi idolo)

Espero que les guste, lo estoy acieno durante las clases que tengo libres ya que no les entiendo muy bien y me salgo a la biblioteca, bueno ahi les dejo la continuacion.. dejen Reviews por fa..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La fiesta..!!**

La fiesta estaba súper. Todo el mundo estaba ahí, toda la Orden, todos los Weasley (incluyendo los nietos), Profesores de Hogwarts, gente del Ministerio y todos los amigos de Harry y Ginny.

-Muchas felicidades.

-Les deseo lo mejor.

-Siempre supe que terminarian juntos.

Eso era lo que la gente les decía al entrar en la fiesta.

-Muy bien todos- dijo Fred en el centro de la pista de baile, es momento de saber quienes son los próximos en casarse adelante primero las solteras a la pista.

Todas las mujeres solteras pasaron a la pista. Ginny se puso de espaldas a la multitud que iba desde muchachas de 16 años hasta señoras de más de 40.

-Listas- grito Ginny- 1…2…3

Ginny lanzo el ramo con todas sus fuerzas. Al voltearé Ginny no pudo creer en donde había caído. El ramo estaba en el plato de comida que Tonks se proponía comer.

-Bien, Tonks es la próxima en casarse- grito Fred en el centro de la pista de nuevo.

-No, esperen yo no estaba compitiendo por esto solo quiero comer- dijo Tonks intentando regresar el ramo.

-Ni modo para que lo agarraste- dijo Fred.

-Yo no lo agarre cayo en mi comida.

-Bien- dijo Fred subiendo la voz de nuevo- ahora van los solteros.

Harry se acerco a todos los solteros en la pista antes de ir con Ginny por el liguero.

-Escuchen quiero que me hagan un favor, escuchen…- les dijo Harry en voz baja y después se fue con Ginny.

Ginny estaba sentada, Harry se dispuso a quitarle el liguero a Ginny, cuando varios de los invitados comenzaron a gritar.

-No uses las manos Harry.

-Que no use las manos, como quieren que lo haga entonces?- pregunto Harry.

-Ese es tu problema- contesto Ginny atándole las manos a la espalda con la varita.

Harry sin poder mover las manos metió la cabeza por debajo del vestido de Ginny, ella solo soltó una carcajada junto con los demás invitados. Después de un momento Harry salio triunfante de debajo del vestido de Ginny con el liguero en la boca, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, chiflar y gritar.

-Listo, ahora a ver quien es el siguiente, George que haces ahí, tu ya estas casado- dijo Harry gritándole a todos los solteros- listos.

Después de que todos asintieron a Harry, este apunto bien y lanzo el liguero al aire y en lugar de ir por el liguero todos se apartaron y el liguero voló justo hacia la copa de vino de Remus, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando todos lo rodeaban y lo llevaban a la pista de baile.

-Harry, me las vas a pagar- le dijo cuando todos lo llevaban bailar con Tonks.

-Yo no hice nada- dijo Harry riendo- es el destino.

Tonks y Remus bailaron junto a Harry y Ginny una pieza titulada "Magic Works" de The Weired Sisters, la cancion de Harry y Ginny ya que ella la amaba y a el le encantaba porque con ella habia tenido su primera vez con Ginny.

_Believe that Magic Works_

_Don't be afraid of being hurt_

_Don't let this Magic die_

_The answer is there_

_Just look in her eyes_

Despues todos comenzaron a bailar y la fiesta siguió y siguió hasta la mañana siguiente.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y los hermanos Weasley y Harry seguían en la fiesta.

-No puede ser que sigan ahí- dijo Fidget.

-Lo se, míralos, como si nada- dijo Helen.

Todos los hombres estaban hasta atrás de borrachos y estaban platicando animada y escandalosamente en una mesa.

-Por lo menos los niños duermen rendidos- dijo Angelina.

Media hora después todos se retiraron del lugar y fueron a la Madriguera a desayunar. Los hombres se quedaron dormidos tirados en la sala en cuanto llegaron y las mujeres se sentaron a platicar y a darle consejos a Ginny en la cocina.

Después de unos minutos, según le pareció a Harry, Se escucharon tres llantos diferentes a la vez, los cuales despertaron a todos los hermanos Weasley y a Harry.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Harry mas dormido que despierto.

-Los niños _despegtaron, sega mejog ignos _Bill- dijo Fleur entrando en la sala.

Los niños: de Bill y Fleur, una niña y un niño llamados Clemencé y Willys; de Charlie y Fidget, un niño y una bebe llamados Matt y Cloey; de Percy y Penélope (por cierto no estaban ahí), una niña llamada Penny; de Fred y Angelina, una niña y un bebe llamados Amy y Corin; de George y Helen, un niño y Helen estaba embarazada, el niño se llamaba Boone y el próximo bebe dependiendo si era niño o niña le pondrían Claire o Hugh; y de Ron y Hermione, un bebe llamado Henry (como ya dije).

Después de despedirse de su abuela todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas con sus padres. Mientras que Ginny y Harry iban a estrenar la suya. Harry tenia mucho de donde escoger tenia la casa de Sirius, la casa de sus padres, su departamento de dos pisos, una casa en un barrio muggle y por ultimo, la que escogieron una casa en uno de los vecindarios mágicos mas reconocidos e importantes donde solo los magos mas importantes tenían acceso.

-Bien- dijo Harry mirando al fachada de la casa- que te parece?

-Esta hermosa- contesto Ginny mirándola también.

-Y que esperamos?- pregunto Harry a Ginny con una sonrisa.

Los dos rieron y fueron hacia la casa pero antes de entrar Harry agarro a Ginny y la levanto.

-Que haces?- le pregunto Ginny.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que entramos a nuestra nueva casa estando casados, así que vamos a hacerlo bien- contesto Harry abriendo la puerta como podía.

Entre risas y tropezones llevo a Ginny a la recamara principal.

-Mañana comienza nuestra luna de miel- dijo Ginny una vez en el cuarto.

-Treinta días, tu, yo y las playas de Hawaii- dijo Harry abrazándola.

-No tenemos que esperar hasta llegar allá para comenzarla sabes- le dijo Ginny con un tono picaron en su voz.

-En serio?- pregunto Harry besando a Ginny en el cuello.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahi tiene la fiesta de la boda… espero que les guste por favor dejen Reviews para saber si de versa vale la pena continuarlo.. con una simple palabra que me pongan es suficiente… gracias..!!:D


	3. Luna de Miel

Bueno creo que les ponder de una vez los primeros capitulos.. los primeros tres no son muy emocionantes pero a partir del cuarto se pone mas interesante.. este capitulo esta un pikito fuerte (es la luna de miel tenia que estarlo) espero que no les incomode n.nU REVIEWS please..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Luna de Miel..!!**

Al día siguiente Ron y Hermione y los papas de Ginny fueron a despedirlos al aeropuerto.

-No lo entiendo- les decía la Señora Weasley cuando se despedía- por que no irse por Polvos Flu?

-Mama ese no es el chiste de la luna de miel- contesto Ginny abrazándola.

-Despídete del tío Harry, Henry- dijo Hermione despidiéndose de Harry.

-Adiós Henry te veo en un mes- redijo Harry al pequeño cargándolo.

-Será un gran padre- le dijo la Señora Weasley a Ginny mirando a Harry.

-Madre, que no te conformas con tanto nieto ya- le dijo Ginny yendo hacia Harry.

Un momento después estaban ya sentados en avión.

-No estés nerviosa- le dijo Harry a Ginny.

-No lo estoy- contesto Ginny aferrándose a la mano de Harry.

-Bien si no lo estas podrías devolverme mi mano por favor- dijo Harry sintiendo que la sangre ya no fluía hacia sus dedos.

-Si, claro, lo siento.

Después del despegue y unos cuantos minutos en el avión Ginny estaba mucho mas tranquila, Harry y Ginny iban abrazándose constantemente haciéndose cariños y dándose besos.

-Míralos, jóvenes enamorados- dijo una anciana en el asiento trasero.

-Me recuerdan a nosotros hace 50 años- dijo un anciano que estaba sentado al lado de ella que claro era su esposo.

Después de unos minutos los ancianos se durmieron.

-Crees que estaremos como ellos dentro de 50 años?- le pregunto Ginny a Harry.

-Espero que no- le contesto Harry mirándola.

-Que?- dijo Ginny a punto de enfadarse.

-No me refiero a que nos sigamos queriendo asi- se apresuro a decirle Harry- me refiero a que yo quiero estar mas concervado, tu sabes sin tantas arrugas.

Ginny lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero al rato sonrio.

-Y yo supongo que sabes por que accedí a venir en avión y no por Polvos Flu verdad?- pregunto Ginny.

-Erm… debo saberlo?- dijo Harry confundido.

-No realmente- contesto Ginny dándole un gran beso que dejo a la mitad- voy al baño.

-Espera termina ese beso, lo dejaste a medias- le dijo Harry a Ginny. Ginny solo lo miro y le cerró el ojo, entonces Harry se levanto y siguió a Ginny.

Ginny abrió la puerta de uno de los baños pero antes de que pudiera entrar Harry la tomo del brazo y la volteo hacia el, pero justo en ese momento una aeromoza llego y tuvo que soltarla. Ginny cerró la puerta, Harry estaba a punto de irse a sentar cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Ginny jalo a Harry hacia el interior, Ginny y Harry comenzaron a besarse.

-Creo que has visto muchas películas muggles románticas para querer hacer esto Ginny- le dijo Harry metiendo su mano por la blusa de Ginny.

-Creo que si- contesto Ginny- pero no veo que te quejes.

-No, bueno…

Harry y Ginny siguieron besándose y acariciándos, entonces la ropa comenzo a estorbar pero de pronto.

-Señorita esta bien?- pregunto la voz de la aeromoza al otro lado de la puerta- creí escuchar que algo se caía.

-No, estoy bien es solo…- dijo Ginny intentando hablar normal ante su respiracion agitada- creo que no debí comer tanto antes de subir al avión.

Harry estaba a punto de reír pero no le convenía que los descubrieran en esa situación, Ginny sin blusa y la falda subida hasta la cintura, el sin camisa y el pantalon desabrochado, abrazados en un pequeño baño de avión.

-Es solo que cuando como pescado y arroz mi cuerpo no lo tolera y empieza a…- dijo Ginny para deshacerse de la aeromoza.

-Esta bien… esta bien, me asegurare de que no la molesten señorita- dijo la aeromoza.

-Muchísimas gracias- contesto Ginny.

-Por eso te amo, "Señorita" Potter- le dijo Harry besándole el cuello.

-Lo se, Señor Potter- dijo Ginny acariciando el cabello de Harry.

Cerca de treinta minutos despues Harry y Ginny salieron del baño, un poco despeinados (Harry mas de lo normal), con mucho cuidado para que nadie se diera cuenta. Después de unas horas llegaron Hawaii.

Fueron directo al hotel y despues de registrarse subieron a su habitacion, Harry habia reservado una de las Suits del ultimo piso, reservada para famosos o personas de mucho dinero, pero como era un hotel muggle nadie sabia quien era el, lo cual le parecio estupendo. Entraron a la habitacion y quedaron anonados, era enorme y hermosa, entraron a una especie de recibidor, todo era blanco y beige, habia dos sillones individuales entre los cuales habia una mesita con flores, luego un sillon mas amplio enfrente de un televisor de pantalla plana muy grande, un refrigerador y una mesita con dos sillas en un lugar apartado que consideraria como una cocina pequeña, un mini bar en una de las esquinas y habia grandes ventanas, en las cuales se veia la playa, bellisima por cierto. Ginny se dirigio hacia una puerta blanca con acabados en beige y la intento abrir pero no pudo, intento con mas fuerza pero la puerta no se abrio.

-Harry no puedo abrir- le dijo Ginny volteando a verlo. Harry se dirigio hacia ella y miro la puerta, el, en vez de jalarla, la deslizo hacia un lado y la puerta se retiro delicadamente, Ginny se sonrojo por su tonteria.

-Que linda habitacion- dijo Harry sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de Ginny, lo cual ella agradecio.

-Vaya, si que es linda- dijo Ginny mirandola por primera vez. Era un poco mas oscura que el recibidor y tambien mas pequeña, la cama estaba en medio del cuarto, a ambos lados habia una mesita de noche con una lampara, en una mesa a un lado pegada a la pared habia una silla y el telefono y otro jarron de flores, rosas rojas en ese caso (las favoritas de Ginny), habia un armario para su ropa y un sillon reclinabre en frente del televisor. Y luego estaba la puerta del baño, entraron en el, era muy grande, dos lavamanos y un espejo que avarcaba toda la pared, tenia regadera con tina, y aparte un Jacuzzi en una parte un poco escondida el cual estaba lleno de agua y petalo de rosas.

-Esta hermoso- dijo Ginny volviendo a la habitacion.

-Si- dijo Harry abrazandola por la espalda y comenzando a besarla en el cuello, pero en ese momento un desafortunado rugido por parte de su estomago lo hizo detenerse.

-Yo tambien tengo hambre- le dijo Ginny riendo.

Se pusieron sus trajes de baño, Ginny un bikini rojo y un pareo dorado con acabados rojos y Harry unos shorts negros con unas lineas azules a los costador y una playera blanca, y fueron al restaurant de la alberca, despues de comer se dedicaron a asolearse un rato antes de nada, no querian que les diera un calambre por meterse justo despues de comer. Una media hora despues Harry desidio que era major meterse al agua porque se estaba tostando, asi que se metio a la alberca pero se quedo al lado de Ginny quien se queria quemar un poco mas. Estaban hablando animadamente cuando derrepente un muchacho de mas o menos su misma edad (cerca de 23 años) se acerco y se sento junto a Ginny donde se encontraba la toalla de Harry.

-Hola presiosa- le dijo, la sangre de Harry se puso muy caliente, y no era presisamente el sol- me llamo Bruce, cual es tu nombre?

-Ginny- contesto ella poniendole mas atencion al libro que en ese momento comenzo a leer. A Harry le dieron ganas de salirse del agua y darle un puñetazo a ese tipo, el tipo tenia un buen cuerpo pero nada comparado con Harry, quien por el entrenamiento de Auror y las lecciones de Remus y Tonks habia tomado un super cuerpazo y era muy fuerte. Pero decidio ver como manejaba el asunto Ginny, ya si lo necesitaba entonces saldria a ayudarla.

-Y dime presiosa que hace un bombon como tu aqui sola?- pregunto Bruce intentando llamar la atencion de Ginny quitandose la playera y medio acostandose sobre la toalla de Harry.

-Me disculpas- dijo Ginny volteandolo a ver con cara seria- pero si vengo con alguien y al parecer estas sentado en su toalla.

Bruce miro el lugar en el que se encontraba casi acostado y vio una toalla con un extraño escudo de leon en ella.

-Bueno pues espero que tu amiga sea tan linda como tu asi podremos salir tu, yo y ella y mi amigo- le dijo levantandose y acercandose a ella.

-A menos que tu amigo sea gay no creo que le guste mi "amiga"- dijo Ginny volviendo al libro.

-Entonces vienes con un amigo?- pregunto Bruce- por que tengo muchas amigas solteras.

-Bien por ellas- dijo Ginny sin hacerle caso.

-Vamos preciosa, hasme caso, yo se que quieres- dijo Bruce tomandola por el brazo y quitandole el libro.

-Que haces sueltame!- dijo Ginny intentando safarse pero Bruce la sujeto aun mas fuerte- me estas lastimando sueltame!!

-Dejala en paz- salto Harry fuera del agua, Bruce, al verlo, solto inmediatamente a Ginny, quien fue y se refugio en los brazos de Harry. Harry la abrazo con un brazo por la cintura- y bien que le decias a mi esposa?

-Tu… tu que?- dijo Bruce desconcertado.

-ESPOSA, E-S-P-O-S-A… Esposa- dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry.

-Pero, como es que una cosa tan linda como tu esta casada tan joven, y con el- dijo Bruce.

-Yo no le veo nada de malo- dijo Harry.

-Yo tampoco- lo apoyo Ginny.

-Vamos presiosa ven conmigo yo se que quieres dejarlo a el y venir a divertirte un rato- dijo Bruce mordiendose el labio.

Para Harry esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ese estupido estaba coqueteando con Ginny aun sabiendo que estaba casada. Harry aparto a Ginny y se dirigio hacia Bruce. No le pego como Bruce esperaba que hiciera, Bruce estaba preparado para pelear, pero Harry no era tan tonto como para pelearse en su primer dia de Luna de Miel asi que cuando Bruce le lanzo un puñetazo Harry lo esquivo y con un rapido movimiento lo hizo quedar arrodillado frente a Ginny, para este momento ya varias personas estaban mirando.

-Pidele disculpas- dijo Harry tomando el brazo de Bruce en una especie de llave.- dile que lo sientes por ser un idiota y tartar de insinuartele sabiendo que esta con alguien mas.

-Basta, me duele el brazo- dijo Bruce haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Disculpate- repitio Harry tirando mas del brazo de Bruce, Ginny solo estaba parada frente a Bruce con los brazos cruzados sonriente, amaba cuando Harry la protegia.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento, lo siento- dijo Bruce, Harry lo solto y se dirigio a Ginny.

-Creo que ya me canse de la alberca- le dijo abrazandola por la cintura y llevandosela dejando atras a Bruce tirado en el piso con el brazo dolorido y varios jovenes burlandose de el.

-Yo tambien, vamos a algun sitio divertido- dijo Ginny sin prestar atencion a lo que habian dejaro atras.

Harry y Ginny se cambiaron y esa noche salieron a bailar a un club, estuvo muy divertido, aunque eran solo ellos dos se la pasaron muy bien, incluso Harry bailo, cosa que no solia hacer muy a menudo. Tomaron mucho, no se emborracharon pero si estaban un poco alegres. Regresaron al hotel muy cansados de tanto bailar.

-Que buena noche- dijo Ginny tirando los zapatos por un lado y acostandose en la cama.

-Si estuvo muy dicertida- dijo Harry quitansose los zapatos tambien- pero sabes que, yo opino que no deberia de terminar todavia.

-Que quiere hacer?- pregunto Ginny que ya sabia la respuesta, acostandos de lado de manera provocativa en la cama.

-No se, tu que opinas- dijo Harry acercandose a la cama.

-Tal vez un poco mas de calor nos haga bien- dijo Ginny levantandose para recibir a Harry en la cama.

Harry llego a la orilla de la cama donde lo esperaba Ginny. Harry la tomo por la cintura y comenzo a besarla, Ginny por su parte habia empezado a sacarle la camisa a Harry, cuando por fin lo logro siguio con el cinturon. La ropa de Ginny era mas sencilla de quitar una pequeña blusa de tirantes y una falda corta suelta, Harry se las quito sin problemas. Ginny se tiro hacia atras una vez que habia logrado quitarle a Harry el pantalon y este se tiro encima de ella. Se besaron apasionadamente sin dares cuenta que estaban aplastando el control remoto del aire acondicionado el cual con sus movimientos habian encendido, pero en la calefaccion y ya iba cerca de los 38 grados cuando en un movimiendo brusco de Harry por subir un poco mas a la cama, el control cayo al suelo y se rompio, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta ya que estaban muy ocupados en sus cosas. Harry paso una de sus manos por la espalda de Ginny hasta encontrar el seguro de su bra, lo desabrocho y lo jalo para quitarselo, una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos Harry lo lanzo fuera de la cama, las manos de Ginny recorrieron ese camino que tanto le gustaba, empezando de la nuca de Harry, pasando por su pecho y su abdomen hasta la orilla de sus boxers, ella los tomo y comenzo a bajarlos al tiempo que Harry hacia lo mismo con sus panties. Los boxers de Harry y las panties de Ginny salieron volando. Ya sin nada mas que los separaron Ginny y Harry comenzaron a besarse con mas pasion y mas deseo, haciendo que la habitacion, que ya de por si se encontraba a alta temperatura devido al aire acondicionado, se calentara aun mas. Ginny dejo los labios de Harry para dirigirse a su oreja, ella sabia que a Harry le encantaba que ella hiciera eso, Ginny beso la oreja de Harry y luego atrapo su lobulo entre sus labios, Harry dejo escapar un ligero gemido de placer y comenzo a besar a Ginny en el cuello. Ginny sabia que era lo que seguia despues de eso, Harry fue bajando mas y mas, pasando por el pecho de Ginny, tocando cada parte y besando todo, despues su abdomen. Ginny se sentia en la groria cuando Harry bajo un poco mas, intento decirle a Harry que parara o que iba aprovocarle algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, al abrir la boca Ginny no pudo pronunciar nada ya que un gemido de placer se le adelato, intento reir pero no pudo, solo siguio conteniendo los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su boca, cuando no pudo mas Ginny tomo la cabeza de Harry para hacerlo que subiera hacia sus labios y lo beso freneticamente.

-Mi turno- dijo entre besos.

Con un rapido movimiento quedo sobre Harry, este no paraba de mover sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Ginny y a ella le encantaba, Ginny hizo lo mismo que Harry habia hecho con ella fue besando todo su cuerpo bajando cada vez mas hasta que llego a su meta.

-Oh! Ginny- dijo Harry en un susurro que era un disimulo para no soltar un gemido como lo habia hecho ella.

Ginny levanto la cameza y miro a Harry, tenia los ojos cerrados y agarraba con una mano una almohada y con la otra acariciaba el cabello de Ginny. Ginny volvio a subir y lo beso en los labios, con otro movimiento Harry quedo encima de ella otra vez. Los dos sabian que hacer acontinuacion, Ginny rodeo el abdomen de Harry con sus piernas dejandole el paso libre; Harry bajo un poco mas su abdomen para hacer mayor contacto. Ginny no podia seguir besando a Harry, los gemidos se escapaban de su boca sin que ella los pudiera contener, era demasiado placer para ella, se estaba volviendo loca, Harry por otro lado, no podia parar, se sentia tan bien, era delicioso y escuchar a Ginny decir su nombre entre gemidos muy cerca de su oreja era de lo mejor. Los dos estaban sudando y no precisamente por que en la habiacion hubiese un aire acondicinado lanzando aire a 38 grados centigrados. Siguieron besandose sin importarles el calor infernal que hacia, despues de cerca de 1 hora y 30 minutos Ginny no pudo soportarlo mas, el placer era demasiado, Ginny no pudo seguir intentando besar a Harry ni diciendo su nombre, en ese momento el placer la hizo explotar, un gemido, que sono tan fuerte como un grito, escapo de su garganta seguido de la pronunciacion de el nombre de Harry entre unos cuantos gemidos mas. Harry, el cual estaba encantado con la sensacion, no podia dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con Ginny a pesar de que ella ya no podia mas, Harry no se detuvo al escuchar la exclamacion que salio de los labios de Ginny, aunque si disminuyo la fuerza de lo que hacia. Ginny se tranquilizo al sentir la disminusion que Harry habia hecho y comenzo a acompasar la respiracion.

-Puedo seguir asi?- le pregunto Harry, cuya voz sonaba mas firme que la de Ginny, sin dejar de hacer movimientos de arriba a abajo sobre el cuerpo de Ginny.

-Claro- dijo Ginny, sintiendo delicioso lo que Harry le hacia a ese ritmo- solo que yo no puedo hacerte mas, lo siento estoy rendida.- Harry siguio asi unos cuantos momentos mas, entonces Ginny solto una pequeña risita, pero Harry no se detuvo- no me habia dado cuenta.

-Cuenta de que?- pregunto Harry que aun disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hay un espejo sobre la cama.

Harry movio un poco la cabeza y si, habia un espejo sobre la cama y estaba reflejada Ginny que parecia que se habia tirado a la alberca con lo empapada que estaba en sudor y Harry sobre ella medio tapado con las cobijas y sin dejar de hacer movimiento. Harry sonrio y volvio a besar el cuellos de Ginny. Harry comenzaba a dejar de sentir bien a ese ritmo asi que decidio acelerarlo un poco.

-Harry que haces?- pregunto Ginny sintiendo que otra vez iba flotando poco a poco. Harry no repondio, solo la beso y acelero mas el movimiento. Los dos estaban al limite que su cuerpo podia soportar, Harry dejo de besar a Ginny y se concentro completamente en la parte baja del cuerpo de ambos, Ginny sabia que Harry adoraba que ella dijera su nombre en su oreja entre gemidos asi que se dedico a hacerlo sabiendo que eso alentaria a Harry a resistir un poco mas, hasta que al final los dos se encontraban lanzando gemidos de placer.

-Estoy muerto- dijo Harry tirandose hacia un lado.

-Eso fue de lo mejor Harry- dijo Ginny abrazandolo. Despues de un rato acompazando su respiracion Harry se quedo dormido, Ginny solo lo miraba dormir, se veia tan lindo dormido, Ginny recordo la primera vez que lo vio en persona, no se creyo que fuera el, ella creia que Harry Potter, "El Niño que Vivio", seria fuerte, alto y extremadamente apuesto, pero resulto que Harry Potter era solo eso, Harry Potter, un chico comun y corriente, igual que su hermano, un poco mas delgado de lo normal pero no tenia chiste. Aunque no sabia por que pero a ella le gusto asi, de esa manera, flaco y normal, era perfeco. Despues volvio a la realidad a ver a Harry dormir- No sabes cuanto te amo Harry, desde que te vi por primera vez.- Ginny se quedo dormida al poco rato.

Una semana después Ginny hablo con Hermione por teléfono, una experiencia nueva y extraña para ella, pero Harry la ayudo.

-Esto es grandioso Hermione- dijo Ginny una vez que aprendio a usar el teléfono- todos los días solo Harry y yo, nos levantamos, vamos a desayunar de ahí a la alberca, en la noche salimos a divertidos y después volvemos al hotel y… bueno ya sabes el resto.

-Suena bien- dijo Hermione riendo- pero no te vayas a acostumbrar a eso Ginny.

-Si lo se, esto no puede durar para siempre, pero quiero que dure lo mas que se pueda- dijo Ginny.

-Y cuando piensan volver?- pregunto Hermione.

-Pues Harry acaba de conseguir boletos para un crucero- contesto Ginny.

-En serio y hacia donde irán?

-Pues nos quedaremos otra semana aquí en Hawaii y después nos subiremos al crucero, iremos a Panamá, ahí pasaremos tres días, después iremos hacia las islas Caribeñas pasamos dos semanas ahí y después de vuelta a Inglaterra- contesto Ginny muy emocionada.

-Vaya, Harry siempre se empeña en conseguir lo mejor, en especial para ti- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno no se si se esta empeñando en conseguir lo mejor para mi, pero hasta ahora estoy totalmente fascinada- le dijo Ginny.

-Ginny se hace tarde, vamos el bote sale en una hora- dijo Harry desde el baño.

-Si, ya voy- dijo Ginny- me tengo que ir Hermione, Harry y yo iremos a bucear.

-Si, claro, no quiero interrumpir su luna de miel, adiós- dijo Hermione.

-Adiós- dijo Ginny colgando el teléfono.

-Lista?- pregunto Harry saliendo del baño.

-Lista- contesto Ginny y los dos salieron del cuarto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que les parecio.. les adverti que estaba un poquito fuerte.. bueno ya el proximo capitulo les prometo que estara mas emocionante que los primeros tres.. dejen REVIEWS porfa.!!


	4. Pesadilla

Como les prometi aqui esta el cuarto capitulo.. la pesadilla.. esta un poco mas interesante que los demas aqui empiezan los problemas.. espero que entiendan todo.. esque tengo un fanfic que va antes que este pero me da flojera pasarlo a la compu.. lo intentare pasar.. el otro ff esta muuucho mas emocionante y mas corto.. bueno ahi se los dejo para que lo lean…REVIEWS porfiss.!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pesadilla..!!**

Un mes después Hermione, Ron y Henry fueron a visitar a Harry y a Ginny en su nueva casa.

-Hola- dijo Hermione entrando a la casa- cielos es muy bonita.

-Si- dijo Ron detrás de ella con Henry en brazos- esta muy bien.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny entrando al recibidor junto con Harry, estaban muy bronceados.

-Dios! Se tostaron allá- dijo Ron mirándolos a los dos.

-Si bueno creo que nos asoleamos de más- dio Harry tomando a Henry en sus brazos- y tu como estas eh?

-Bien- contesto Henry lo cual dejo a Harry totalmente sorprendido.

-Me acaba de decir que esta bien o lo imagine?- pregunto Harry a Ron y Hermione.

-Si creo que se parece a Hermione más de lo que esperábamos- contesto Ron.

-Pero si solo tiene cuatro meses- dijo Ginny sorprendida.

-Por que crees que dije que es idéntico a Hermione- le dijo Ron.

-Lo llevamos a San Mungo porque ya puede entender todo lo que le decimos y hasta habla un poco, bueno casi nada- dijo Hermione tomando a Henry.

-Casi nada- dijo Harry- Hermione tiene cuatro meses se supone que solo debe de hacer sonidos.

-Lo se por eso lo llevamos a San Mungo, nos dijeron que es extraño pero que no tiene nada de malo, que para cuando tenga nueve meses ya va a poder hablar como si fuera un niño de tres años- contesto Hermione.

-Que?- dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-Es en serio, también nos dijeron que cuando cumpla dos año va a poder leer esos libros de preparación mágica, ya saben los que normalmente usan los niños antes de entrar a la escuela por primera vez.- dijo Ron.

-Vaya, si que se parece a Hermione-dijo Harry mirando a Henry.

-No, yo no era tan inteligente como mi bebe, que lindo eres- dijo Hermione haciéndole cariños a Henry.

Dos meses después todo iba perfecto.

-Tenemos una fiesta mañana Ginny- dijo Harry apareciéndose en la sala.

-Fiesta de que?- pregunto Ginny acostumbrada a que Harry llegara de esa forma.

-Es del ministerio dicen que quieren hacer una fiesta en nuestro honor, que no la habían hecho antes por que no había tiempo y no se que mas…- contesto Harry.

-Genial, es muy elegante?- pregunto Ginny.

-Elegante y aburrida- contesto Harry- voy a invitar a Ron y a Hermione.

La noche siguiente Harry y Ginny pasaron por Ron y Hermione para ira la fiesta.

-Y Henry?- pregunto Ginny en la parte trasera del auto de Harry.

-Con la Señora Weasley- contesto Hermione.

-Oye y donde es la cena, en el ministerio?- pregunto Ron.

-No, por que crees que llevo el auto, es en un restaurante para muggles pero los dueños son magos así que nos apartaron una habitación solo para la fiesta- contesto Harry.

Al llegar saludaron a unas cuantas personas y fueron junto al Ministro de Magia. Después de un rato, el Ministro hizo silencio golpeando su copa con la varita.

-Su atención por favor- dijo una ves que todos habían guardado silencio- quiero hacer un brindis por Harry y Ginny, para que sean muy felices y nunca les haga falta nada. Salud.

-Salud- dijeron todos levantando sus copas.

Harry y Ginny regresaron tarde de la fiesta.

-Bueno, no fue la peor fiesta del mundo- dijo Ginny entrando a la casa.

-Pero tampoco fue la mejor- dijo Harry cerrando la puerta.

-Al menos nos divertimos- dijo Ginny.

-Divertirnos? Estas bromeando?- pregunto Harry.

-Bueno, bueno, nos divertiremos- dijo Ginny.

-Como?

-Arriba, ya lo veras- dijo Ginny subiendo las escaleras.

-Bueno algo bueno salio de esta aburrición- dijo Harry a si mismo subiendo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry estaba en una habitación llena de espejos, a donde quiera que el volteara estaba un espejo reflejándolo.

-"Que pasa aquí"- pensó Harry pero en cuanto termino de pensarlo todos sus reflejos comenzaron a decirle:

-Déjame salir Harry.

-Que? Que te deje salir? A quien?- pregunto Harry a su reflejo pero este simplemente repitió la misma frase "Déjame salir".

-Que ocurre? Que esta pasando aquí?- dijo Harry y comenzó a moverse por todo el lugar peor a dondequiera que iba los espejos lo seguían y sus reflejos repitiendo una y otra ves "Déjame salir". Harry se detuvo y comenzó a gritar:

-Déjenme en paz que es lo que quieren.

Los reflejos siguieron repitiendo el mensaje cada vez mas fuerte hasta que Harry miro fijamente a uno y este se volvió repentinamente en Voldemort y le grito "Déjame salir".

Harry despertó sobresaltado, estaba en su cama con Ginny al lado, estaba bañado en sudor frió, intento no despertar a Ginny y fue hacia el balcón de la habitación. Se quedo ahí pensando en el sueño.

-Harry, estas bien?- pregunto Ginny detrás de el.

-Si, lo siento no quise despertarte- contesto Harry volteando a ver a otro lado.

-Que sucede?

-Nada, estoy bien- dijo Harry intentando sonreír.

-Harry, se que no estas bien, no me mientas- le dijo Ginny acercándose a el.

-Es solo que tuve una pesadilla- dijo Harry.

-Ah, y que paso en tu pesadilla?- preguntó Ginny, mas tranquila pensando que era solo una pesadilla.

-Nada, bueno- añadió al ver la cara de Ginny- no lo comprenderás.

-Inténtalo.

-Bien estaba en una habitación llena de espejos y…- comenzó a decir Harry.

-Y estabas completamente desnudo- dijo Ginny intentando animar la situación, pero al ver que Harry no reía y miraba hacia abajo se detuvo- lo siento, que pasa?

-De repente, mi reflejo cambio y se convirtió en Voldemort y me dijo "Déjame salir".

Ginny se quedo callada, no se imaginaba que Harry hubiera soñado con Voldemort al menos no ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto.

-Harry, yo…- comenzó a decir Ginny.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Remus- la interrumpió Harry.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana- dijo Ginny siguiendo a Harry adentro.

-Pues lo tendré que despertar- dijo Harry desapareciendo.

-Harry espera- dijo Ginny intentando detenerlo, Ginny se quedo pensando en la pesadilla de Harry, Que significaba eso?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Remus, abre la puerta.

Remus estaba dormido cuando escucho a alguien llamando a la puerta fuertemente.

-Quien es?- le pregunto Tonks a Remus despertando también.

-Parece que es Harry- contesto este llendo a abrir la puerta.

-Remus lo siento no quería despertarte pero…

-Harry? Que haces aquí?- pregunto Remus.

-Tengo que hablar contigo es urgente.

Remus llevo a Harry a la cocina.

-Harry, hola, que haces aquí?- pregunto Tonks bajando las escaleras.

-Tengo que hablar con Remus es urgente.

-No habrás peleado con Ginny, verdad?- dijo Tonks llendo a la cocina.

-Claro que no Tonks es… otra cosa- le dijo Harry sentándose.

Harry se quedo ahí hablando con Remus y Tonks hasta las 7 de la mañana.

-Creo que debes decírselo a Ginny, Harry- dijo Tonks.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con Nymph y también a Ron y Hermione- dijo Remus.

-Están locos- les dijo Harry levantándose- no quiero que se preocupen o se asusten, no les diré nada.

Tonks y Remus se vieron el uno al otro y después voltearon ver a Harry quien había salido de la casa.

-Se los decimos?- pregunto Tonks.

-No, el lo hará, tarde o temprano lo hará- contesto Remus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues ahi lo tiene que les parecio.. si saben cual es el ultimo Horrocruxe..?? bueno espero que les haya gustado.. los dejo por ahora… bye bye.. dejen sus REVIEWS plxx.!!


	5. Temporada de Bebes

Muchas gracias por los Reviews significan mucho para mi…. y como les prometi le voy a poner su nombre a algun personaje que saque… y tambien a ñadire una cosa que ustedes quieran que pase.. siempre y cuando no intervenga con lo que tengo planeaso… hahah

Bueno en este capitulo hay muchos bebes como el titulo lo dice…espero que les guste..!!

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Temporada de bebes..!!**

Un mes después Ginny olvido el sueño de Harry ya que tenia otros problemas por los que preocuparse.

-Hermione no se que me pasa- dijo Ginny en la biblioteca de Ron y Hermione- me han estado dando nauseas y el otro día casi me desmayo.

-Por Dios Ginny- le dijo Hermione ayudando a Henry a tomar uno de los libros del estante.

-Que?- pregunto Ginny preocupada al ver que Hermione se puso seria de pronto.

-Creo que… bueno no estoy segura, pero tienes todos los síntomas y…- comenzó a decir Hermione.

-Que Hermione dime ya.

-Creo que estas embarazada- le dijo Hermione acercándose a ella.

-Embarazada- dijo Ginny algo confundida- estas segura?

-Eso creo, pero que pasa no quieres un bebe, no te emociona?- pregunto Hermione sentándose al lado de ella.

-Es solo que haber…- dijo Ginny y se quedo un momento en silencio asimilando la situación- Dios mío puedo estar embarazada.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente al decir estas palabras, era la cosa más bonita que había sentido, podía ser que en ese momento un pequeño Pottercito estuviese creciendo dentro de ella.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital a cerciorarnos- le dijo Hermione.

-Si, claro vamos mañana, ahora no puedo tengo una cena con el Ministro de no se donde, invito a Harry, me preparare para la aburrición total- dijo Ginny sin dejar que la aburrida cena le quitara la emoción que sentía.

Esa noche Harry y Ginny fueron al salón de fiestas del ministerio y se reunieron con el Ministro Búlgaro, la cena no estuvo tan mal vieron a Víctor Krum en la cena así que no se aburrieron tanto, platicaron con el sobre el Quidditch y sobre lo que había estado haciendo.

-Su atención- llego un mesero- la cena esta servida.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry pero en cuanto vio la comida le dieron nauseas.

-"Dios, no ahora por favor"- pensó mientras intentaba contener sus deseos de vomitar.

Unos minutos después Harry la miro y vio que no había comido nada.

-Ginny estas bien? No has probado un bocado- pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Estoy bien es solo que no tengo hambre- contesto Ginny intentando sonar convincente.

-Estas segura, podemos salir un rato si quieres- le dijo Harry al ver que no estaba nada bien estaba sumamente pálida y se veía algo enferma. Pero Ginny no tuvo tiempo de decir que estaba bien ya que sus nauseas habían llegado al punto limite así que se levanto y fue corriendo al baño.

-Ginny- dijo Harry siguiéndola.

Harry se detuvo en la entrada del baño de mujeres.

-Ginny estas bien?- pregunto.

-Adelante, pasa, no hay nadie- le dijo una muchacha saliendo del baño.

Harry entro y fue al cubículo en el que se veían los pies de Ginny.

-Ginny que sucede?- pregunto del otro lado de la puerta.

-Nada- mintió Ginny saliendo del baño- me dieron nauseas, no se por que, quiero irme a casa, esta bien?

-Si, vámonos- le dijo Harry ayudándola a salir del baño- nos disculpan, es que Ginny no se siente bien- les dijo a todas las personas afuera.

-Si claro no te preocupes Harry- le dijo el Ministro Búlgaro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente Ginny iba a ir al hospital con Hermione.

-Segura que te sientes bien? Creo que debes quedarte acostada- le dijo Harry en la mañana cuando Ginny se proponía a irse con Hermione. Claro ella no le habia dicho a donde irian.

-Harry, no te preocupes ya estoy mucho mejor te lo prometo voy a estar bien- le dijo Ginny besándolo y yéndose por Polvos Flu.

Al llegar a la casa de Hermione, Henry se le acerco gateando.

-Hola pequeño, donde esta tu mama?- le pregunto Ginny.

-Cocina- contesto Henry.

-Cocina? Vaya cuantas palabras sabes decir?.

-Muchas– le dijo Henry.

Ginny fue a la cocina con Henry.

-Ya estas lista?- le pregunto a Hermione.

-Si, solo deja limpio esto- le dijo moviendo unos platos con su varita.

Al llegar al hospital las dos se sentaron en la sala de espera, Ginny estaba jugando con Henry y Hermione leyendo una revista sobre bebes.

-Ginny Potter- llamo la recepcionista.

-Si soy yo- dijo Ginny cuando se dio cuenta que era a ella dándole el bebe a Hermione- aun no me acostumbro a que me llamen así.

-Lo se así me pasaba cuando la gente me llamaba Hermione Weasley al principio- le dijo Hermione.

Después de unos minutos Ginny salio del consultorio con una hoja en la mano.

-Y…?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo se, no la he leído- contesto Ginny- toma, tu ábrela.

-Claro que no, es tu bebe vamos.

-Bueno solo ábrela por mi y yo la leo- le dijo Ginny.

-Bien, dámela- dijo Hermione tomando el sobre.

Hermione abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado y después le dio el contenido a Ginny. Ginny la leyó con mucho cuidado. Ginny dijo algo en voz baja, tan baja que Hermione no pudo escuchar.

-Que? Que dijiste Ginny?- pregunto Hermione.

-Positivo- grito Ginny abrazando a Hermione y a Henry.

-Si! Voy a ser tía- dijo Hermione abrazando Ginny- bueno, otra vez.

Al llegar a su casa Ginny no sabia como decírselo a Harry, quería sorprenderlo, bueno claro que lo iba a hacer ya que iban a tener un bebe, pero quería decírselo de una forma especial, pero por su emoción temía que Harry lo descubriera primero. Al final decidió decírselo en la reunión que tendrían en la Madriguera, ahí estarían todos los Weasley y algunos miembros de la orden.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Adivina que- le dijo Hermione a Ron entrando en su habitación una vez que Henry estaba dormido.

-Que?- pregunto Ron sin mucho interés.

-Hazme caso Ron, adivina que- le dijo Hermione acostándose en la cama junto con el.

-Ya pregunte que- dejo Ron volteándola a ver.

-Bueno, te lo diré si prometes no decírselo a Harry- le dijo Hermione.

-Esta bien no se lo diré- dijo Ron.

-Lo prometes?- preguntó Hermione.

-Lo prometo- contesto Ron con la mano derecha levantada a modo de juramento.

-Bien, Ginny esta embarazada- dijo Hermione.

-Que? En serio, pero cuando… que…- dijo Ron sin poder contener su alegría.

-Lo se, lo se vamos a ser tíos, por primera vez de un hijo de Harry- dijo Hermione celebrando con Ron.

Después de contarle la historia del día a Ron y calmarse un poco Ron miro a Hermione y le dijo:

-No me aportaría tener otro bebe.

-En serio?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo.

-Bueno, quiero una niña ahora y pues…- dijo Ron- tu no quieres otro?

-Si- contesto Hermione.

-De veras?- pregunto Ron.

-Si- contesto de nuevo Hermione.

-Bueno podemos intentarlo- le dijo Ron.

-Si podemos- dijo Hermione besando a Ron.

Esa noche Harry llego demasiado tarde a casa. Cuando Ginny escucho la puerta cerrarse eran las dos de la mañana, y ella bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

-Harry? En donde estabas?- pregunto muy preocupada.

-Yo… lo siento es que estaba en el Valle de Godric me quede ahí un rato y creo que perdí la noción del tiempo- contesto Harry.

-Pero que hacías ahí, no pensaste que estaría preocupada por ti?- redijo Ginny enojada.

-Lo siento, ya te lo dije perdí la noción del tiempo- le dijo Harry tranquilizándola- estoy bien lo ves que me podría pasar ahora que Voldemort no esta Ginny.

-Bueno, si tienes razón- le dijo Ginny mas tranquila- pero si vas a llegar tarde avísame quieres?

-Si, claro lo haré no te preocupes, lo siento.

La mañana siguiente Ginny y Harry fueron a la Madriguera para la reunión en familia. Después de una comida deliciosa por parte de todas las esposas de los Weasley, la Señora Weasley y Ginny, todos se sentaron en el jardín a platicar y ver a los niños jugar.

-Y pensar que de un día para otro los veremos con su pequeño uniforme de Hogwarts- dijo Angelina viendo a su pequeña corriendo por el pasto del jardín.

Después de pasar un rato platicando, Ginny se levanto y dijo que tenía algo que decirles a todos.

-Bien lo que les quiero decir, en especial a Harry es muy importante, y bueno quería que todos se enteraran por parejo así que decidí no decirle hasta ahora.

Harry estaba un poco preocupado ya que no tenia idea de lo que Ginny trataba de decir.

-Bueno lo que quiero decirles es…- en es momento Ginny volteo a ver a Harry a los ojos y le tomo la mano- Harry, estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe.

La reacción de Harry fue un poco confusa, ya que no tenía expresión en el rostro, era tan grande su emoción y su alegría que su cuerpo era demasiado debil para expresarlo y simplemente se congelo, lo único que escuchaba era la voz de Ginny llamándolo.

-Harry, Harry que pasa estas bien? No quieres tener un bebe?

-Voy a ser papá- dijo en voz baja y Ginny no lo pudo escuchar.

-No quieres un bebe ahora Harry?- preguntó Ginny muy preocupada.

-Voy a ser papá!- grito Harry levantándose de su asiento y abrazando a Ginny quien al verlo al fin reaccionar alegremente sonrió aliviada. Después de que Harry cargara a Ginny y le diera vueltas por todo el jardín, todos los Weasley se dedicaron a felicitarlos a los dos.

-Fiesta mañana por el bebe de Harry y Ginny- grito George.

-Tu solo buscas razones para fiestas verdad?- dijo Helen y todos comenzaron a reír.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dos meses después hubo una reunión de emergencia con los Weasley, al parecer alguien tenia que decir algo muy importante.

-Escuchen todos Hermione y yo tenemos una gran noticia- dijo Ron en la sala frente a toda su familia y Remus, Tonks tenia que trabajar ese dia.

Todos se quedaron callados escuchando atentamente.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione al fin- creo que terdremos que hacer espacio a otro Mini-Wealsey.

-Van a tener otro bebe? genial!- dijo Harry y todos se levantaron a felicitarlos.

La reunion se alargo mas de lo que esperaban, cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, ya estaban todos a punto de ponerse de pie cuando Tonks entro en la casa con una cara que no le gusto nada a Remus.

-Que te pasa, Nymph?- le pregutno Remus preocupado llendo hacia ella.

-Nada, es solo...- comenzo a decir pero se detuvo al ver a toda la familia ahi- puedo hablar contigo en privado.

Los dos salieron al jardin, Tonks se le veia preocupada y asustada por lo que le iba a decir a Remus, y este no estaba major, creia que, como el ya habia temido antes, le dijera que ya no queria estar con el, que era un martirio vivir con el y que se dio cuenta de que ya no lo amaba y que lo dejaba. Harry no pudo resistir el ver la escena por la ventana, pero al voltear a los lados, vio a todo el mundo viendo por las ventanas intentando pasar de sapersividos por Tonks y Remus. Al pareser lo que iba a desir asustaba y preocupaba de verdad a Tonks, Harry se moria por escuchar la conversacion, pero una pequeña vocesilla en su cabeza le decia que no, que no era correcto.

-Que esperas?- le pregutno George.

-Que espero para que?- pregunto de vuelta Harry.

-Haz un hechizo para que podamos escuchar- le dijo Ron.

-Ron, Harry no hara eso, es una conversacion privada- lo regaño Hermione.

-Oh vamos Hermione no me digas que no te estas muriendo por saber que es lo que le va a decir Tonks- le reclamo Fred.

Era verdad, Hemrione tambien se moria por escuchar, asi que no protesto mas y le dijo a Harry que hiciera el hechizo. Harry hizo un ademan con la mano y murmuro algo, derrepente la voz apagada de Tonks se escucho como si lo estuviera diciendo en un discurso.

-Es solo… que…- decia la voz de Tonks a Remus evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nymph que pasa?- pregunto Remus, no sabia si estar preocupado o asustado.

-Por favor no te enojes conmigo- dijo Tonks en tono de suplica y casi llorando.

-Nymphy por que iba a enojarme contigo?- pregutno Remus sin comprender.

-Es que… se lo mucho que cuidas tu estas cosas y… se que tu no quieres y…- dijo Tonks entrecortadamente sin poder contener unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Nymph que paso? Por que me enojaria contigo?- pregunto Remus abrazandola para calmarla.

-Lo siento Remus me descuide- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Remus y dejandose abrazar.

-Bueno, normalmente eres descuidada, pero sabes muy bien que no me enojo contigo por eso- dijo Remus acariciandole el cabello que estaba cambiando de color de su tono natural a rosa palido una y otra vez.

-Este fue un descuido tremendo Remus- dijo Tonks mirandolo a los ojos- se que tu no quieres, y comprendere que te enojes, y que ya no me quieras y no me quieras ayudar…

-Nymphy, nunca te voy a dejar de querer de acuerdo?- le dijo Remus tomandole la cara con las manos- ahora dime, por que crees que me voy a enojar.

-Remus, lo siento, recuerdas la otra noche que fuimos a ese spa?- le pregutno Tonks.

-Como olvidarla- dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Pues al dia siguiente olvide tomar la pocion- dijo Tonks evitando la mirada de Remus de nuevo. Entonces Remus comprendio, Tonks habia olvidado tomar la pocion que tomaba cada vez que Remus y ella… bueno saben a que me refiero, eso significaba que…

-Que quieres decir con eso Nymphadora?- le pregunto Remus intentando mirarla a los ojos, pero Tonks lo esquibaba.

-Remus perdon pero… estoy embarazada.

Las emociones que sintio Remus en ese momento fueron tantas que le sorprendio no haberse desmayado. Primero le llego de golpe la noticia de que iba a ser papa, lo cual lo lleno de emocion y de alegria como nunca habia sentido en su vida, luego reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho, otro licantropo en el mundo, y esta vez sus emociones fueron preocupacion y duda. No era que no le gustara tener un hijo, todo lo contrario, lo emocionada como nada en el mundo, pero, y si su hijo le hechaba la culpa de haberlo tenido aun siendo un licantropo, habia condenado a su propio hijo a vivir como un hombre lobo, como un hibrido, igual que el, y su vida no habia sido lo que el esperaba debido a eso. Pero tuvo que reprimir esos sentimientos ya que Tonks se echo a llorar en ese presiso instante.

-Lo lamento Remus, si no quieres ayudarme con el bebe lo entendere- dijo apartandose de el y tapandose la cara con las manos.

-Nymphy- dijo Remus abrazandola otra vez- no estoy enojado contigo, todo lo contrario, estoy contentisimo.

-No estas enojado?- pregutno Tonks viendolo, y se dio cuenta que en efecto, Remus sonreia como nunca antes.

-Como me iba a enojar- le dijo abrazandola mas fuerte- voy a ser papa!!

Tonks se alegro tanto que comenzo a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez de alegria.

-Yo creia que no querias tener hijos- dijo abrazando a Remus lo mas fuerte que podia.

-No era que no quisiera Nymphy- respondio Remus aun abrazandola- es solo, que el bebe tambien sera un licantropo y… bueno yo no queria hacer daño a nadie, menos a un hijo mio.

Tonks lo miro a los ojos, como siempre intentando ver lo que sentia Remus, en ellos encontro una felicidad enorme, pero tambien reflejaba el miedo que sentia Remus por si su hijo lo odiaba por ser hibrido.

-No seas tonto Remus como vas a hacerle daño- le dijo Tonks ya mas tranquila- es tu hijo, estoy segura que te va a querer como a nada en este mundo y, bueno te acompañara en las transformaciones, porque yo no pienso quedarme con el cuando lo haga.

-Si yo no te dejare estar cerca de el, o ella- dijo Remus acercandose a besarla tienamente en los labios. Cuando se separaron los dos tenian unas grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

-Vamos a ser padres- dijo Remus muy emocionado.

-Vamos a ser padres!! - Reafirmo Tonks echandosele encima a Remus y este le empezo a dar vueltas.

Todos los que estaban adentro no habian dicho una sola palabra desde que Harry habia hecho el hechizo, cuando Remus comenzo a darle vueltas a Tonks por el oscuro jardin, hizo otro movimiento de mano y el hechizo desaparecio. Todos estaban con la boca abierta.

-Bueno- dijo Ginny una vez que todos se sentaron de nuevo en los sillones- parece que esta es temporada de bebes.

-Pero Tonks no sabe que nosotros sabemos, asi que cuando nos lo diga actuen sorprendidos y emocionados- dijo la Señora Wealsey.

Tonks y Remus entraron despues de un rato, los dos sonriendo como nunca.

-Muy bien Weasleys… y Potters- dijo Tonks mirando a Harry y a Ginny- tengo el honor de hacer el anuncio de una cosa estupenda.

Todos actuaron bastante bien y pusieron caras de curiosidad.

-Ya no se hagan que no saben, que creen que no los vi por la ventana- les dijo Remus haciendo que todos perdieran ilo de la actuacion y se echaran a reir. Ningun miembro de la familia se queria ir asi que se quedaron en la Madriguera hasta tarde. Al momento de irse todos estaban muy contentos por los tres nuevos miembros de la familia que estaban por venir.

-Muy bien mañana fiesta por que Ron y Hermione van a tener otro bebe- dijo Fred.

-Y pasado mañana otra por el de Remus y Tonks- dijo Charlie.

-Espera, Harry no podra venir tiene entrenamiento- dijo Ginny volteando a ver a su esposo.

-No esta mañana recibi una carta que el partido contra Japon se pospuso y no tiene nueva fecha, asi que tengo toda la semana libre- le contesto Harry.

-Genial entonces si hay fiestas- dijo Charlie.

-Primero una por el bebe de Hermione y Ron y luego otra por el de Tonks y Remus- dijo esta vez Fred.

-Y luego otra por que Harry tiene la semana libre- dijo George.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo Helen y todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No estoy muy segura de si el bebe debe de ser licantropo a fuerza pero yo lo ponder asi.. hahaah bueno en los proximos capitulos ya Habra mas problemas con Harry y el ultimo Horrocruxe.. y tambien voy a mencionar a Draco (a quien por sierto adoro aunque sea Mortifago) quien le complicara la vida a Harry..!!


	6. Many, Many Babies

Bueno pues me alegra que me sigan escribiendo..D y que les haya gustado el capitulo… este esta igual de tranquilo.. y perdon **blackmoonlady** pero para que Draco salga todavia faltan un par de capitulos.. por lo menos hasta que Ginny tenga a los bebes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Many, many babies..!!**

Ya había pasado tiempo y Ginny tenia siete meses de embarazo.

-En serio Hermione tú no estabas tan inflada cuando tenías siete meses- le dijo Ginny.

-Pues la verdad, creo que si, tu panza esta muy grande Ginny- le dijo Hermione dándole un libro a Henry.

-Dios no, tengo que ir a San Mungo de nuevo- dijo Ginny tocándose el estomago.

-Vamos yo te acompaño no tengo nada que hacer- le dijo Hermione cargando a Henry.

-Si esta bien.

Fueron a San Mungo en el coche de Hermione ya que no creyeron muy seguro el ir por Polvos Flu.

-Bien Ginny Potter ya puede pasar- dijo la recepcionista.

-Puede entrar mi amiga conmigo por favor?- pregunto Ginny.

-Si claro esta bien- contesto la recepcionista.

Las dos entraron en el consultorio del sanador.

-Buenas tardes- llego un Sanador con cara amigable- bueno Ginny no te esperaba hasta dentro de dos meses.

-Si lo se, es solo que creo que mi panza esta muy grande- dijo Ginny- la de mis cuñadas no estaban tan infladas.

-Bueno en ese caso vamos a ver que es lo que sucede- dijo el Sanador acercándose a Ginny.

-Tal vez comiste de mas- dijo Hermione riéndose.

-Sabes que, debiste de haberte quedado afuera- le dijo Ginny.

-Ya, lo siento- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Bien Ginny, recuéstate aquí- le dijo el Sanador.

Ginny se recostó en una pequeña cama y el Sanador hizo un pequeño hechizo sobre el estomago de Ginny de el salieron chispas de tres colores y luego se unieron para hacer una gran bola de brillo dorada.

-Bueno eso lo explica todo- dijo el sanador sentándose detrás del escritorio.

-Que, que pasa?- pregunto Ginny sentándose en la camilla.

-Bueno Ginny has considerado que puede ser mas de un bebe?- contesto el sanador.

-Ya vine- dijo Harry apareciéndose en la sala- Ginny, mira ven a ver lo que compre.

-Hola Amor-dijo Ginny- escucha tengo algo que decirte.

-Si, si pero mira esto- dijo Harry sacando una jirafa de peluche de una bolsa- lo ves y las jirafas son para niño y niña así que no habrá problema cuando nazca.

-Harry, esta hermoso pero…

-Y mira esto otro- Harry saco unos tenis miniatura de la bolsa- unos Converse amarillos con rojo, los colores son para niño o niña así que no habrá problema y también compre esta pequeña sonaja y este babero todo amarillo y rojo para que no importe si es niño o niña, y para que se vaya acostumbrando por que en Hogwarts sera todo un Gryffindor, ya se que falta mucho tiempo pero cuanto antes mejor…

-Harry detente- dijo Ginny al ver que Harry seguía sacando cosas.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Harry desconcertado- no te gustan.

-No, no es eso es solo que…- lo interrumpió Ginny.

-Si…- la apresuro Harry.

-Bueno ahora fui a ver al Sanador y…- comenzó a decir Ginny- bueno creo que necesitaremos mas de eso.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Harry.

-Que no es solo un bebe Harry- contesto Ginny sonriendo.

-Son gemelos!- dijo Harry muy emocionado.

-No- dijo Ginny- Harry son trillizos.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta tres bebes de una sola vez.

-Harry, no me agrada que reacciones de ese modo cuando te digo algo así de importante, te congelas y reaccionas después de unos segundos- le dijo Ginny.

-Voy a ser tres veces papá, Ginny puedes creerlo- dijo Harry abrazándola.

-Lo se, lo se, creo que voy a necesitar ayuda- le dijo a Harry.

-Si no te preocupes voy a hacer todo lo que pueda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que les parecio.. se les va a hacer dificil no..?? hahaha bueno pues como les dije Draco saldra hasta un par de capitulos despues.. porfavor no se desesperen..


	7. Quidditch

So cute..!! me encanta que me digan ke les agrada la historia… y no creeme **Sion-Allegra **que no les voy a poner mas hijos.. si asi ya se les va a hacer dificil.. bueno pues muchas gracias por sus Reviews.. ya tengo hasta el capitulo 12.. pero les ponder un capitulo por dia.. soy mala..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quidditch..!!**

Solo faltaba un mes para que nacieran los hijos e Harry y Ginny, Harry ya no podía esperar más. Pero había algo que le preocupaba y que aun no le había dicho a Ginny.

-Quieres desayunar algo antes de irte- pregunto Ginny la mañana antes del partido final de la copa de Quidditch contra Bulgaria.

-No gracias no quiero tener el estomago lleno en el juego- contesto Harry- Víktor es el mejor, tengo que vencerlo para ganar la copa.

Esa mañana habían llegado miles de lechuzas al ministerio dirigidas a Harry para apoyarlo y darle ánimos.

-Lo harás bien- le dijo Ginny dándole un beso.

-Gracias, bien debo irme, los veo a todos en la noche- dijo Harry.

-Suerte- grito Ginny antes de que Harry desapareciera.

Esa noche toda la familia Weasley incluyendo los nietos (los mayores) Tonks　y Remus, fueron a ver a Harry jugar. Todos vestían de negro y dorado y llevaban montones de artículos con la bandera de Inglaterra, pero también llevaban una que otra cosa de Bulgaria para apoyar a Viktor que era muy buen amigo de la familia.

-Buenas noches a todos- se escucho la voz del comentarista al que toda la familia Weasley ya conocía, claro era Lee Jordan- esta promete ser una noche maravillosa y sorprendente, pero para que esto sea posible debemos de darle la bienvenida a los dos equipos que competirán por la gran Copa de Quidditch esta noche.

Se escucho un escándalo por parte de toda la multitud.

-Por favor den la bienvenida al sorprendente equipo búlgaro, que aunque no tiene los mismos jugadores de antes sigue siendo imparable.

Toda la sección roja del estadio estallo en vítores y gritos de alegría y apoyo. Los Weasley también hicieron algo de ruido pero nada comparado con como gritarían cuando el equipo de Inglaterra saliera a campo.

-Ahora por favor que se escuche la bienvenida al fabuloso equipo de Inglaterra.

El estruendo en ese momento era incomparable, todos incluso algunos búlgaros gritaron, virotearon, chiflaron hasta que sus gargantas se acabaron.

-En el equipo de Ingleterra hay una muy buena amiga mia, es esposa de mis mejores amigos, es muy linda y vuela como si fuera un pajaro, es una gran cazadora…

-Sabes Jordan no se por que te contratamos- se escucho la voz del Ministro de Magia haciendo reir a todos en el estadio.

-Ya lo siento- dijo Lee riendo tambien- solo quiero que seas que te admiro mucho Angelina, y Fred y tus hijos te mandan saludos.

-Jordan, deje de hacerla de mensajero!- dijo el Ministro de nuevo.

Fred casi se deshace de tanto gritar y todos los Weasley le siguieron los pasos.

-Este será un encuentro estupendo ya que será entre los dos buscadores mas fuertes que jamás hemos tenido, por parte de Bulgaria tenemos al mejor buscador que este equipo ha tenido, Viktor Krum.

Hermione grito al igual que todos los búlgaros en la tarima.

-Por que gritas tanto?- pregunto Ron con ojos entrecerrados.

-No seas celoso, solo estoy apoyando a un amigo- contesto Hermione.

-Bien, espero que grites mas cuando mencione a Harry.

Después que se calmo la multitud, Lee continuo hablando.

-Y ahora del equipo de Inglaterra, uno de los mejores novatos en la historia del Quidditch, sin perder uno de los partidos para llegar hasta esta copa, y es, literalmente, el buscador más famoso de todos los tiempos, Harry Potter.

Todos los Weasley gritaron como si fuera la última vez que iban a hacerlo, y a Ginny no le importo tener la panza tan grande, se subió a su asiento y comenzó a gritar aun más fuerte.

-Ginny, hija baja de ahí, los bebes, los bebes- dijo la Señora Weasley ayudando a Ginny a bajar.

-Bien ya están todos listos que comience el partido- dijo Lee y las pelotas salieron volando.

Después del partido todos fueron a celebrar a la madriguera. Aunque no ganaron estaban felices.

-Bueno por lo menos ganaste el titulo de mejor buscador del año Harry- le dijo Charlie.

-Si es genial- dijo Harry.

Esa noche después de la celebracion en la Madriguera, Harry y Ginny fueron a dormir.

-Fue un gran juego- le dijo Ginny a Harry ya que estaban acostados.

-Si, estoy muerto, voy a dormir como bebe- dijo Harry.

-Si descansa cuanto puedas porque en un mes olvídate- le dijo Ginny besándolo y volteándose para dormir.

Harry se quedo dormido en cuanto toco la almohada.

Pero esa noche Harry tuvo la misma pesadilla con los espejos y sus reflejos diciendo "Déjame salir" y al final Voldemort. Harry se levanto sobresaltado de nuevo y fue a la sala. Al poco rato Ginny bajo las escaleras.

-Harry, que te pasa?- pregunto Ginny- no es normal que sueñes con el una vez que el esta muerto.

-Lo se, pero hay una razón para eso- dijo Harry.

-Entonces dímela- le dijo Ginny.

-No, se los diré a ti, a Ron y a Hermione juntos no quiero decirlo dos veces- dijo Harry

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que les ira a decir Harry..?? se lo imaginan..?? bueno pues creo que mas de una de ustedes ya se lo piensa.. pero bueno hasta mañana con el proximo capitulo.. espero que les haya gustado.. REVIEWS plxx..!!


	8. Un Ultimo Horrocruxe

Que bueno ke les gusto el capitulo.. y sip **carola** lo se qeu lastima que perdio el juego.. pero bueno Viktor lleva mas años que el asi que no podia dejar que Harry, aunque sea muy bueno, le ganara..!! y pues no va a ser facil de solucionar **Sion-Allegra** pero lo lograra.. pero falta muchito para eso..!! Espero que les guste este.. es muy corto la verdad..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Ultimo Horrocruxe..!!

Al día siguiente Harry les dijo a Ron y a Hermione que fueran a su casa que era urgente.

-Que pasa? Que están importante?- pregunto Ron apareciendo en la sala de Harry.

-Escuchen tengo que decirles algo chicos- dijo Harry seriamente- es sobre Voldemort y los Horrocruxes.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron helados.

-Por favor no me interrumpan- les dijo y comenzó a explicarles- Miren antes de morir, Dumbledore me dijo que Voldemort había dividido su alma en seis objetos recuerdan que se los dije- los demás asintieron sin decir nada- bien, pues antes de morir ya habíamos destruido dos, el diario de Tom Riddle y el añillo que tenia Dumbledore, después la noche que el murió me di cuenta de que alguien había destruido el Horrocruxe que nosotros fuimos a buscar, entonces quedarían tres, cierto?- pregunto de nuevo y los demás solo asintieron otra vez- bueno, pues ustedes me ayudaron a encontrar los otros y los destruimos o al menos eso creí, destruimos la taza de Helga Hufflepuff y tambien matamos a la serpiente Nagini. Después yo destruí a Voldemort lo que crei que seria como destruir el sexto pero no fue asi.

-Pero, estas diciendo que aun queda un Horrocruxe- comenzó a decir Ginny.

-Si pero espera, déjame terminar- le dijo Harry al ver que iba a hablar de nuevo- la carta que tu leíste de cuando rete a Voldemort a duelo no era la primera que había obtenido de el. Antes me envió una diciendo que dejara de investigar por los Horrocruxes por que solo encontraría dolor, si es que algún día los encontraba. Después me percate de algo, Dumbledore me lo dijo, esta tan claro como el agua y no me di cuenta antes.

-Harry, quieres decir que sabes cual es el ultimo Horrocruxe?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si- contesto Harry mirando al suelo.

-Genial, así podemos destruirlo y… que pasa Harry?- dijo Ron.

-No lo entienden?- pregunto mirándolos- Dumbledore me dijo en primer curso en Hogwarts que cuando Voldemort intento matarme cuando era un bebe, el había pasado una parte de el a mi, es por eso que puedo hablar Parsel y tenia esa odiosa conexion con el- los chicos lo entendieron entonces, Ginny y Hermione se cubrieron la boca con una mano, Ron se quedo congelado con la boca abierta- y estos sueños que he tenido son lo que lo prueba chicos, yo soy el ultimo Horrocruxe.

Ginny estaba muy preocupada, sabía que Harry era capaz de lo que fuese con tal de destruir a Voldemort y temía que Harry hiciera algo estúpido.

-Harry- le dijo Ginny esa noche cuando estaban casi dormidos- estas despierto?

-Si- contesto Harry volteado hacia el lado contrario de Ginny.

-Escucha, solo quiero decirte que…- comenzó a decir Ginny.

-Ginny se lo que dirás- la interrumpió Harry- escucha, no te dejare sola con los bebes.

-Harry no tienes que hacer nada, Voldemort no revivirá si tú no quieres- dijo Ginny.

-A menos que un mortifago descubra que soy el ultimo Horrocruxe y venga por mí para regresarlo- dijo Harry volteando para mirar a Ginny.

-Harry, no digas eso, ningún mortifago va a salir de Azkaban- dijo Ginny

-Lo se, es solo que no se que hacer- dijo Harry- necesito que alguien me diga que hacer, no es agradable saber que una parte de la persona que mas odio esta dentro de mi.

-Lo se, pero no quiero que hagas nada sin antes consultarme- dijo Ginny abrazándolo- prométeme que no lo harás.

-Te lo prometo Ginny- dijo Harry y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que les parecio.. apuesto a que ya se lo imaginaban.. hahah bueno pues mañana les pongo el cap en el que nacen los hijos de Harry.. esta super cute.. lo cambien komo 12 veces porke no me gustaba komo kedaba hahaha.. bueno dejen REVIEWS pliss… acepto consejos..!!


	9. Mommy We Are Home

Ya me suponia que querian un capitulo mas largo **carolaqd **hahaha… pues este si esta mas larguito.. **anatripotter** sabes que nunca habia pensado en eso, que Buena deduccion, pero bueno creo que Voldemort esta cegado por la venganza que no creo que le importe o si..? **Sion-Allegra** falta un buen rato para que lo solucione.. por ahora voy a hacer a Harry feliz con sus bebes.. ok **blackmoonlady**, te imprtaria si le pongo tu nombre a un mortifago.?? Eske me hace falta uno que ayude a Draco hahaha y sip tu idea me a dado una idea.. esta bien… uno de los hijos de Harry va a hablar parsel.. pero debo decirte ke lo metiste en problemas al darme esa idea..

Bueno espero que les guste este chap.. esta super cute..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mommy we are home..!!

Un mes después Ginny estaba a punto de tener a los bebes.

-Dios ya no puedo mas- dijo Ginny sentándose en el sillón de la sala- estos niños pesan una tonelada.

-Oh! Vamos son solo bebes- dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella, Ginny le hizo cara de pocos amigos y Harry se disculpo.

-Créeme que pesan demasiado para ser solo bebes- le dijo Ginny.

-Por que no vas arriba y te recuestas un rato- le pregunto Harry.

-Si, creo que si.

Al llegar arriba Ginny se recostó y se dedico a leer la revista "Corazón de Bruja". Harry se recosto enseguida de ella.

-No, en serio me veo tan gorda- dijo al verse en una de las paginas con el encabezado "Ginny esta a punto de estallar".

-No estas gorda Ginny es solo que los bebes ocupan mucho espacio y pues…

-Estoy inflada, vamos dilo, no te regañare- terminó Ginny.

-Bueno, si, estas algo inflada- dijo Harry.

-Harry como me dices eso- se enojo Ginny.

-Pero tú me dijiste que…- comenzó a decir Harry confundido.

-Se suponía que me debías de haber dicho que no, que estaba bien- dijo Ginny mas enfadada.

-Ginny estas perfecta para mi, es solo que tu dijiste que…

-No, ya nada, me dijiste que estaba gorda.

-Ginny, yo no dije eso- dijo Harry retrocediendo al ver que Ginny se levantaba de la cama- Ginny recuéstate no hagas esfuerzo.

-No, ya no importa, no te gusto como antes por que estoy gorda- dijo Ginny comenzando a llorar.

-Claro que si me gustas, Ginny te amo- dijo Harry aun mas confundido.- y no estas gorda, recuerdas como estaba Hermione con Henry…

-Ahora te fijas en otras- dijo Ginny llorando aun mas fuerte- Bueno sabes que, ya no te quiero aquí toma- dijo aventándole una almohada a Harry.

-Ginny que…

-Y ten, haber en donde duermes ahora- le dijo arrojándole una sabana y cerrándole la puerta.

-Gin…- intento detenerla Harry, pero al ver que le cerro la puerta en la cara, se rindió y fue escaleras abajo- que diablos esta pasando?

Cerca de me día noche Harry despertó al sentir que alguien se sentaba en el sillón junto a el.

-Ginny?- pregunto poniéndose los lentes.

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny llorando y acercándose a Harry para que este la abrazara.- Harry no queria hecharte, lo siento mucho, perdoname- djo entre sollozos.

-No… esta bien- dijo Harry confundido.- Ginny te amo, no me importa si tu crees que estas gorda porque yo te amaria aunque pesaras 4 toneladas.

-Y si pesara 5 toneladas?- pregunto Ginny un poco mas tranqula intentando bromear.

-Mejor- le contesto Harry abrazandola- mas Ginny para mi.

Al día siguiente Ginny estaba como si nada, feliz y radiante.

-Iré al Callejón Diagon con Hermione vamos a ver algunos trajes para bebes- le dijo a Harry.

-Esta bien ten cuidado- le dijo Harry despidiéndose de ella con un beso.

-Lo tendré, adiós- dijo Ginny saliendo por la puerta, no creía prudente irse por Polvos Flu apunto de dar a luz.

Unos momentos después Ron se apareció en medio de la sala.

-Hola- dijo Harry sentado en un sillón leyendo el Profeta.

-Hola- contesto Ron sentándose en el sillón frente a Harry- y como han estado?

-Pues, ha estado un poco extraño estos días, anoche Ginny me saco de la habitación y tuve que dormir en el sillón, pero a media noche llego llorando que la perdonara, y al parecer esta mañana estaba normal como si nada hubiera pasado- contesto Harry- es eso normal?

-Claro que si- contesto Ron para sorpresa de Harry.

-En serio?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Si, las hormonas de Ginny están alteradas por el embarazo, se pondrá muy sentimental a veces o gruñona o cosas así, lo mismo me pasó con Hermione- dijo Ron agarrando unas galletas de la mesita de centro.

-Vaya- dijo Harry- y desde cuando eres conocedor de estas cosas.

-Te recuerdo que yo ya tuve un bebe- dijo Ron.

Harry solo rió pasaron toda la tarde hablando hasta que Hermione y Ginny llegaron.

-Miren lo que compramos- dijo Ginny soltando un montón de bolsas en la sala.

Ginny y Hermione comenzaron a sacar montones de camisetitas y pantaloncitos y muchísimas cosas para bebe.

-No son preciosos?- dijo Hermione sacado unos vestidos de una bolsa rosa.

-Pero Hermione no sabemos si alguno será niña- le dijo Ron.

-Ron, son cuatro bebes, cinco si contamos el de Remus, creo que por lo menos uno de ellos debe ser niña no creen?- dijo Ginny.

Después de un rato de hacer una presentación de todo lo que habían comprado Harry y Ron fueron a comprar algo de cenar y Hermione y Ginny se quedaron preparando galletas.

-Crees que alguno será niña?- le pregunto Hermione a Ginny tocándose el estomago.

-Bueno si no eres tú, soy yo o es Tonks, pero si ninguno es niña tenemos una suerte especial- contesto Ginny

-Si lo se- dijo Hermione- voy a poner esto en la sala.

Hermione salio con unos dulces a la sala para poner en la mesita de centro, Ginny se proponía a sacar otra bandeja de galletas del horno cuando de repente un fuerte dolor en el estomago la obligo a inclinarse hacia el frente.

-Dios, eso dolió- dijo intentando incorporarse, pero no pudo pues el dolor regreso y aun más fuerte- Hermione- dijo pero ella estaba en la sala.

Hermione por otro lado se detuvo a comer unos cuantos dulces antes de volver a la cocina.

-Hermione- siguió diciendo Ginny pero el dolor no la dejaba hablar más fuerte, Ginny se sentó en el suelo esperando que así bajara un poco el dolor pero no funciono.

-Ya llegamos- dijeron Ron y Harry entrando por la puerta principal.

-Hola- dijo Hermione terminándose un dulce de menta- ya casi terminamos las galletas Ginny esta…

-Hermione!- escucharon el grito Ginny y el ruido de una charola que caia al suelo.

-Ginny!- grito Harry corriendo a al cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina la charola estaba en el suelo junto a Ginny que estaba sentada tocándose el estomago y sin poder moverse a causa del dolor.-Ginny- dijo Harry agachándose para ayudarla.

-Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo, rápido- dijo Hermione

Al llegar a San Mungo ya había una camilla esperando a Ginny, Ron había ido a avisar a toda la familia.

-Lo siento Señor Potter, pero no puede pasar lo llamaremos en cuanto termine- dijo la Sanadora.

-Pero…

-Esta bien Harry, espera aquí- le dijo Hermione.

-Espere!- dijo Harry a la Sanadora, esta se detuvo con Ginny en la camilla, Harry fue hacia Ginny y le tomo la mano- todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

-Lo se- dijo Ginny- te amo.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Harry, le dio un suave beso en los labios y la soltó.

Unos minutos después la sala de espera se lleno gracias a toda la familia Weasley y a algunos miembros de la Orden.

-No te preocupes Harry- le dijo Remus dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- Ginny estará bien.

Harry solo asintió y se dirigió a una silla, se quedo sentado ahí un momento mirando al suelo sin decir nada, estaba muy nervioso y entusiasmado al mismo tiempo.

-Harry, hay un grupo de reporteros afuera- dijo Kingsley- no se como se enteraron que quieres que haga?

-Solo diles que aun no sabemos nada- le contesto Harry sin dejar de mirar al suelo, cuando Kingsley se disponía a retirarse Harry levanto la mirada y le dijo- Kingsley espera, diles que no quiero que tomen fotografías o me enojare seriamente son ellos, y crean que no me han conocido enojado, y si esta Rita Skeeter dile que no se atreva a escribir nada o Hermione tendrá que ir al Ministerio a hablar.

Kingsley asintió sin hacer preguntas y Harry continuo su inspección del suelo.

-Ya tardaron mucho no lo creen?- dijo Harry que al cabo de un rato sentado se canso y se dispuso a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Harry, estas empezando a marearme, solo siéntate va a estar bien- le dijo Ron siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-Pero es que con ninguna de ustedes habían tardado tanto- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-Bueno eso es porque ninguna de nosotras ha tenido tres bebes- dijo Fidget.

-Ella tiene razón Harry, solo clámate- le dijo Charlie.

Después de unos minutos Harry volvió a preguntar:

-En serio no creen que ya tardaron mucho.

-Harry va a estar bien ya siéntate, me desesperas- le dijo Ron.

-Mira que yo te soporte cuando Hermione tuvo a Henry- dijo Harry defendiéndose- y créeme que estabas mas histérico que yo.

Antes de que Harry y Ron pudieran continuar su discusión una Sanadora llego preguntando por Harry.

-Señor Potter- dijo y todos los Weasley se levantaron y fueron hacia ella- lo siento pero solo puede entrar el Señor Potter por ahora.

-Si aquí estoy- dijo Harry dando pasas al frente.

-Felicidades son dos hermosos niños y una bellísima niña- le dijo la Sanadora sonriendo.

Todos los Weasley saltaron de alegría y abrazaron a Harry en un gran abrazo de grupo.

-Vamos, le mostrare la habitación- le dijo la Sanadora a Harry y este la siguió por el pasillo dejando a los Weasley celebrando atrás.

Al llegar a la habitación la Sanadora abrió la puerta y Harry vio a Ginny en una cama sosteniendo tres bultos, dos azules y uno rosa.

Harry se acerco y miro a los bebes, no lo podía creer, eran tan pequeños y se veían tan indefensos. Harry se acerco a Ginny la beso y volvió a ver a los bebes. Los dos niños eran gemelos, pelirrojos los dos, la única diferencia era que uno tenía el cabello alborotado igual que Harry, pero ojos café mas como Ginny y el otro tenia el cabello lacio como Ginny pero ojos verdes como los de Harry, la niña tenía el cabello negro y un poco alborotado y los ojos verdes, hermosos, idénticos a los de Harry.

-Son hermosos- dijo Ginny.

-Son mas que hermosos Ginny- dijo Harry sin poder dejar de mirarlos con ojos brillantes- puedo cargar uno?

-Harry son tus hijos no me lo tienes que pedir- dijo Ginny dándole a uno de los niños. Harry lo tomo con sumo cuidado, sentia que si lo apretaba de mas podria quebrarlo, era tan bello.

-Que pequeño es- dijo Harry tomando la manita del bebe.- Hola, te acuerdas de mi, soy tu papa, te hable cuando estabas en la panza de tu mama recuerdas?

Era verdad, todas a las noches de los ultimos meses, Harry platicaba dirigiendose en todo momento al estomago de Ginny, esta solo reia con las ocurrencias que les decia Harry a los bebes que aun no habian nacido. Al parecer el bebe si recordaba la voz de Harry ya que esbozo una sonriza y comenzo a mover los brazos inquieto. Harry sonrio al saber que lo habia reconocido.

Después de un rato, y de muchas suplicas, la Sanadora dejo entrar a los Weasley por un momento.

-Solo un momento por que son muchos esta bien?- dijo la Sanadora abriendo la puerta.

Todos los Weasley entraron a la habitación haciendo un ruido tremendo.

-Shhh…- los cayó Harry- están dormidos.

Todos se callaron instantáneamente, Harry y Ginny les prestaron a los bebes para que los vieran.

Después de un rato la Sanadora los corrió a todos, menos a Harry, de la habitación.

-Dios, esa señora es peor que Madame Pomfrey- dijo Fred y todos comenzaron a reír.

La Sanadora llego una hora después por los bebes.

-Temo que ya debo llevármelos- les dijo a Harry y a Ginny.

-Por favor solo unos minutos más- le suplico Harry con los dos niños en brazos sin poder dejar de mirarlos.

-Bien, solo unos minutos, o en lo que llenan esto- le dijo la Sanadora entregándole unos papeles a Ginny.

-Que es eso?- le pregunto Harry a Ginny.

-Tenemos que poner los datos de los bebes- dijo Ginny- haber puedes, cuidarla en lo que escribo- le dijo Ginny dándole a la bebe a Harry.

-Vaya que si va a ser difícil con los tres- dijo Harry acostándose al lado de Ginny para poder sostener a los tres bebes al mismo tiempo.

-Después de un rato Ginny termino de llenar los papeles.

-Listo- dijo revisando por última vez- solo falta una cosa.

-Que?- pregunto Harry mirando a los bebes.

-Los nombres- contesto Ginny volteando a ver a Harry.

-Si, claro los nombres- dijo Harry- y ya pensaste en algo?

-Pues si- contesto Ginny- pensaba ponerle a un niño… Sirius si te parece bien.

-Es perfecto- dijo Harry mirándola y dándole un beso- bien solo faltan dos.

-Tú piensa el del niño y yo el de la niña- le dijo Ginny.

-Espera, cual de los dos será Sirius?- pregunto Harry.

-Buena pregunta- contesto Ginny- bien son iguales escoge uno.

-Bien al azar- dijo Harry- lanza una moneda si cae esta parte el será Sirius- dijo dándole un Galeón a Ginny y señalando a uno de los bebes- si cae del otro lado será el.

-Bien- dijo Ginny lanzando la moneda al aire- me siento como una mala madre al ponerle nombre al azar a mi bebe.

Después de decidir quien iba ser Sirius (el bebe con cabello lacio y ojos verdes), comenzaron a pensar en el nombre de la niña y el otro bebe.

-Me gusta Anne, pero no se se escucha tan, solo…- dijo Ginny despues de un rato de meditacion.

-Ya se, por que no Lily-Anne, así tendrá el nombre de mi mama, si no te importa y tendra el nombre que te gusta tambien.- dijo Harry.

-Si me agrada, y por supuesto que me encanta que lleve el nombre de tu mama Harry- dijo Ginny- podemos llamarla solo Ann, o Annie, me encanta Harry.

-Bien solo faltas tu- dijo Harry mirando al bebe que faltaba.

Se pusieron a pensar otro rato hasta que a Ginny se le ocurrió algo.

-Jonh- dijo Ginny.

-Jonh? Suena bien, pero a que se debe el nombre?- pregunto Harry.

-Bueno, ya tenemos a Sirius, a Lily y a James- dijo Ginny señalando primero al bebe de pelo lacio, despues a la niña y despues mirando a Harry- todos los nombres de los merodeadores, falta Remus, no?.

Harry sonrio, desde hacia ya tiempo consideraba a Remus como algo cercano a un padre, aunque no tanto como a Sirius, pero aun asi le tenia muchisimo cariño al hombre lobo.

-Me parece perfecto-dijo Harry mirandola.

-Bien entonces Jonh Potter?- pregunto Ginny.

-Otra vez, suena muy solo- le dijo Harry.

-Cual segundo nombre?- dijo Ginny pensando de nuevo.

-Bueno no hay nombres de tus familiares- dijo Harry- que tenga el nombre de tu papa también.

-Jonh Arthur Potter- dijo Ginny- no crees que se escucha un poco extraño?

-Mmm… la verdad no se- dijo Harry- pero no se va a notar, igual yo casi nunca uso James en mi nombre.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Ginny- entonces será Jonh Arthur.

Después de llenar los papeles, y a pesar de que Harry suplico un poco mas que los dejaran, la Sanadora se llevo a los bebes.

-Mejor ve a dormir Harry es muy tarde.

-No estoy bien me quedare aquí- respondió Harry.

-Yo estaré bien, tu ve y duerme un poco quieres- le volvió a decir Ginny.

-Bueno, esta bien, vendré en la mañana por ti y los bebes- dijo Harry besando a Ginny.

Harry no durmió de la emoción, en la mañana fue a recoger a Ginny y a los bebes. Al llegar a la casa estaba toda la familia Weasley haciendo una pequeña fiesta sorpresa junto con algunos miembros de la Orden.

-Haber, presentennos bien a los bebes, como se llaman?- dijo Fred hablando por todos.

-Bieno sientense para decirle la historia de los nombres- dijo Harry haciendo reir a todos. Todos acercaron sillas alrededor de Harry y Ginny que tenian a los bebes en brazos, Harry con Annie y Jonh y Ginny con Sirius.

-El es Sirius Ronald Potter- dijo Ginny indicandoles a todos al bebe que tenia en sus brazos- y bueno supongo que ya saben todos porque el primer nombre. Y Harry batallo para que yo aceptara el segundo nombre.

-Hey!- dijo Ron protestando, pero sonreia. Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Y ahora ella- dijo Harry levantando un poco a Annie- su nombre es Lily-Anne, se llama asi porque a Ginny le gustaba mucho el nombre Ann pero dijo que se escuchaba muy solo, asi que decidimos ponerle el nombre de mi mama- dijo Harry y todos sonrieron de nuevo contemplando a la pequeña.

-Los nombres son perfectos- dijo Remus que al parecer era el que mas sonreia de todos.

-Si? pues tienen que adivinar cual es el nombre de el- le dijo Harry señalando a Jonh.

-Como quieres que o adivinemos?- pregunto George incredulo.

-Les doy una pista- dijo Ginny- solo les dire que ya tenenmos todos los nombres de los merodeadores en la familia.

Todos rieron y comenzaron a pensar en el nombre del bebe.

-Pues ya estan Sirius y Lily- dijo Charlie contando con los dedos.

-Y James- le recordo Hermione señalando a Harry.

-Entonces tendra el nombre de cierto hombre lobo que conosco- dijo Tonks.

Ginny y Harry sonrieron y miraron a Remus. El estaba serio y hasta cierto punto sorprendido, le emocionaba mucho que ellos hubieran decidido el ponerle su nombre a uno de sus hijos.

-Y que te parece?- le pregunto Harry.

-Te importa que usemos tu nombre en nuestro bebe?- pregunto Ginny sonriendole.

-Por supuesto que no, es un honor- dijo Remus sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con los ojos brillantes.

-Bueno pues su nombre es John Arthur Potter- dijo Harry- nos dimos cuenta que ninguno llevaba un nombre de la familia Weasley.

-Eso no importaba Harry- dijo el Señor Weasley pero su sonrisa demsotraba que estaba extremadamente feliz.

Después de la fiesta todos se retiraron y dejaron dormir a Ginny y a Harry, bueno si es que podían. Después de dormir a los bebes se fueron a dormir, pero su sueño no duro mucho. A las dos de la mañana Jonh comenzó a llorar.

-Que pasa Jo, por que lloras?- pregunto Ginny tiernamente cargándolo, pero el llanto de Jo, como le habia cortado el nombre Ginny, había despertado a Annie- Harry puedes venir.

Antes de que Harry hubiese llegado a la habitación de los bebes, Sirius comenzó a llorar también.

-Vaya, que potencia- dijo Harry entrando en la habitación, sorprendido de el poder que los pequeños pulmones de sus bebes tenian.

Harry cargo a Sirius y a Annie mientras Ginny cargaba a Jo.

-Dios espero que esto no dure mucho- dijo Harry arrullando a los dos bebes que tenia en brazos. Por desgracia se equivoco, los bebe despertaban casi todas la noches pidiendo comida

-No, ya no lo soporto mas- dijo Ginny una noche después de calmar a los bebes- no he dormido bien en tres semanas.

-Lo se- dijo Harry acostándose también- gracias a Dios no tengo Quidditch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahi esta… y diganme esta cute..?? me kebre la kabeza pensando en los nombres… porke todos los que pensaban sonaban raro.. y pues no digo ke esos suenen de lo major pero es lo major ke se me ocurrio.. bueno ahi se los dejo.. espero qeu disfruten… gracias por los REVIEWS hahaha ﾊﾞｲﾊﾞｲ。。！！ eso significa Bye Bye..!! haha en japones


	10. Lil Sister

Pues en eso mismo pense yo **Sion-Allegra**.. y ya veras lo que puse cuando nazca el bebe..!! en el proximo capitulo.. y bueno la verdad no es muy bueno, pero fue lo major que se me okurrio.. y **anatripotter**, solo tengo tres palabras para ti…: O.O Oh! My God..!! ...me recordaste a Hermione.. por que sera..?? hahahaha pero bueno, lo que dijiste de los ojos de los bebes ya lo sabia.. pero no quise esperar para describirlos.. asi que dejame ser…hahahaha P debo admitir que lo de los gestos no lo sabia.. vaya estudiando y haciendo fan fictions al mismo tiempo genial..! y pues sip, ahora ya no estoy muy segura de que si Harry es o no es un Horrocruxe, pero bueno, no puedo cambiar el ff..! y pues me da gusto que a pesar de todas las cosas que sabes que no son ciertas del ff te guste..!! hahah y voy a buscar tu ff para leerlo, me llamo la atencion.

En este capitulo nace el otro bebe de Ron y Hermione..!! espero que les guste.. REVIEWS plx..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil sister..!!

Dos meses después todo mejoro, los bebes ya no lloraban tanto en la noche y el bebe de Ron y Hermione estaba por llegar.

-Como has estado?- le pregunto Ginny a Hermione llegando a la casa de Hermione con los bebes.

-Bien, ya se siente mas inquieto- contesto Hermione.

-Hola Henry- dijo Harry dejando a los gemelos en sus moisés en el sillón- como has estado?

-Muy bien tío Harry, y tu?- pregunto Henry.

-También gracias- contesto Harry- vaya y solo tiene un año y casi medio.

-Lo se es mi pequeño genio- dijo Hermione acariciando la cabeza de Henry y dándole un libro.

-Listo, nos vamos?- pregunto Ron entrando en la habitación.

Los cuatro se fueron en un paseo en bote por el lago del parque, con los bebes.

-Que tranquilidad- dijo Ginny dejándose abrazar por Harry.

-Si me hacia falta esto- dijo Harry apretando mas a Ginny en sus brazos.

Los bebes estaban sentados mirando hacia el agua asegurados por un hechizo que no les permitía salirse del bote.

-Alguien quiere comer?- pregunto Hermione sacando una canasta de comida.

Se que quedaron en el lago el resto del día, comieron y platicaron muchísimo, hasta que…

-Oigan, creo que el bote esta haciendo agua- dijo Ron mirando el fondo que estaba algo mojado.

-Ron, no es el bote- le dijo Hermione sujetándolo del brazo- soy yo.

Y si, era Hermione, su bebe estaba a punto de nacer.

-Que ahora?- pregunto Harry.

-Si, ahora, y será mejor que me lleven a la orilla pronto o esto de va a poner muy feo- dijo Hermione comenzando a tener contracciones.

Harry hizo un hechizo al bote y este comenzó a andar como si tuviera motor, no le importo que alguien los viera a esa velocidad ya que en ese lago solo podian entrar magos.

-Hermione solo respira, respira- dijo Ron mientras intentaba calmarla.

-Dios, ya había olvidado que se siente- dijo Hermione sujetando cada vez mas el brazo de Ron.

-Mami?- pregunto Henry desde la parte trasera del bote.

-Mami esta bien cielo- le contesto Hermione- solo tiene un pequeño dolor de estomago, que se va a haciendo mas fuerte, Harry date prisa.

-Es lo más rápido que puedo ir- dijo Harry con la varita apoyada en el bote.

Al llegar a la orilla Ron y Ginny llevaron a Hermione al hospital junto con los gemelos y Henry, mientras Harry iba por todo el resto de los Weasley con Annie.

-Familia Weasley, bienvenidos de nuevo- dijo la recepcionista que, después de todo el mundo de nietos, ya no se extrañaba al verlos a todos ahí.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos estaban sentados por toda la sala de espera, era una escena bastante curiosa, un monton de pelirrojos (los hermanos Weasley y sus hijos) sentados con cara seria mientras que sus esposas, una casi Veela, una Dragonstei, otra jugadora de Quidditch muy famosa y una Vampiro intentaban romper el silencio, y claro esta, Harry Potter intentando hacer que otro pelirrojo dejara de caminar por la sala histerico.

-Ron, ya basta estas mareando a Annie- dijo Harry fijansdose que su hija habia seguido a Ron en todo momento con los ojos.

-Volteala hacia otro lado Harry- dijo Ron volviendo a caminar. Harry hizo caso a Ron y se volteo. Pero al parecer Annie encontraba a Ron muy interesante porque comenzo a hacer pucheros para que Harry se volteara de nuevo.

-Mira lo que haces- le dijo Harry a Ron intentando calmar a la bebe.

-Yo no hice nada- dijo Ron sin detenerse. Harry estaba intentando calmar a Annie que insistia en seguir viendo a Ron, hasta que este se arto de que Harry le echara la culpa de haber hecho llorar a Annie- dame aca- le dijo Ron tomando a Annie en brazos y caminando por la sala con ella.

-Ron la vas a marear- le dijo Harry sespues de unos minutos.

-Esta bien, verdad que estas bien Annie?- pregunto Ron que al parecer al cargar a la bebe se habia calmado.

Una media hora despues una Sanadora llego a llamar a Ron, justo cuando Harry le iba a quitar a Annie a Ron para estrangularlo.

-Señor Weasley?- dijo la Sanadora. Todo el mundo de pelirrojos se levanto- el Wealsey padre de este bebe?

-Si soy yo- dijo Ron adelantandose a todos y dandole la bebeb a Harry.

-Felicidades, es una niña- le dijo la Sanadora.

-Es niña- dijo sonriendo a toda la familia, todos corrieron y lo abrazaron.

-Sigame por favor- le dijo a Ron.

-Henry ahora vuelvo, quedate con tus tios esta bien?- dijo Ron a Henry.

-Si, papi aqui te espero- contesto Henry.

Ron abrazo a Henry y despues se fue con la Sanadora y todos comenzaron a hablar entuciasmados. Ron entro en la habitacion y vio a Hemrione con su bebe en brazos.

-Mira Ron es niña, que bella- dijo Hemrione al verlo entrar. Ron la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la miro, era pelirroja y los ojos increiblemente azules, estaba identica a el.

-Pero que hermosura de bebe- dijo Ron arruyando a la niña. Se quedo ahi contemplandola hasta que decidio que ya era hora de dejar entrar al orgulloso hermano mayor- disculpe- le dijo a una Sanadora que pasaba por ahi- podria traer a mi otro hijo esta en la sala de espera con toda la familia.

-Claro no hay problema ahora vuelo- le dijo la Sanadora y se fue hacia la sala de espera.

La Sanadora regreso unos minutos despues con Henry en los brazos, entro en la habitacion y lo dejo con Hermione.

-Mira Henry esta es tu nueva hermanita- le dijo Ron acercando a la bebe para que Henry la viera. El la miro curioso y luego sonrio. Al ver esto Hermione abrazo a Henry.

-Esta chiquita, asi no podemos jugar- dijo Henry mirando a su mama.

-Bueno tendras que darle tiempo para que cresca cielo,pero ahorita me tienes que prometer que seras bueno con ella y la cuidaras.- le dijo Hermione rompiendo e abrazo y sonriendole.

-Si mami, te lo prometo- dijo Henry abrazando de nuevo a Hermione.

Despues de un rato de espera y estar suplicando solo un poco (la Sanadora ya se habia rendido en evitar que los Weasley entraran a ver a los recien llegados miembros de la familia, ya que siempre terminaban por entrar) todos entraron a la habitacion donde Hermione estaba recostada con Henry a un lado que miraba a su nueva hermanita con curiosidad, la cual estaba en los brazos de Ron. Estuvieron un rato ahi hasta que la Sanadora los saco. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas después de ver a la niña, de nombre Raven. Al día siguiente, todos fueron a casa de Ron y Hermione a hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Raven, todo era motivo de fiesta para los Weasley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues ahi tienen el nacimiento del Segundo hijo de Hermione y Ron, en el siguiente viene el pequeño lobito de Remus y Tonks..!! REVIEWS please..!!


	11. Pink Wolf

Que bueno ke les esta gustando el fic, este fin de semana e sido muy cruel con Harry, escribi otros dos capitulos, pero no son muy lindos como lo han sido ultimamente.. y pues en este capitulo nace el lobito de Remus y Tonks y se contesta a tu pregunta **Sion-Allegra**, bueno por lo menos esa es mi razon hahaha.. espero que les guste..!! REVIEWS plx..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pink Wolf..!!**

A tan solo una semanas de la llegada del bebe de Ron y Hermione, todos los Weasley tuvieron que ir a San Mungo de nuevo, pero esta vez no era por una bebe Weasley, sino por un pequeño lobito que crecia dentro de Tonks.

Todos estaban de nuevo en la sala de espera de San Mungo, pero esta vez estaban intentando calmar a Remus, que parecia leon enjaulado, o major dicho, lobo enjaulado, no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitacion y se pasaba la mano constantemente por el cabello.

-Remus basta- dijo Harry- hasta parece que estas a punto de transformarte.

-Esto es peor que la transformacion Harry- le dijo sin dejar de moverse por la habitacion- no aguanto los nervios y si algo sale mal, ya ves como estaba hace un mes.

Flash Back

-Nymph te sientes bien?- le pregunto Remus justo antes de salir a Grimmuld Place para la transformacion, Harry, quien lo esperaba en la puerta ya que se habia convertido en animago y ahora lo acompañaba en las transformaciones, se la habia prestado para sus transformaciones ya que no la pensaba usar, Harry se transformaba en una pantera negra con ojos esmeralda. (**n/a:** Eso lo tome de otro fic "Volvi" de Pekenita, esta muy bueno lo recomiendo). Esa era la ultima luna llena antes de que naciera su bebe.

-Estoy bien- dijo Tonks sentada en el sillon tocandose el estomago- es solo que el bebe esta muy inquieto, mira sientelo.

Remus puso una mano en el estomago de Tonks y sintio como el bebe pateaba constantemente.

-Sera por la luna llena- dijo Harry- despues de todo sera un hombre lobo tambien, no?

La cara de Remus se ensombrecio un poco y Tonks lo noto.

-Escuchame Remus- le dijo seria tomandole la cara con las manos- este bebe te amara tanto que no le importara ser o no un hombre lobo, al igual que yo, ademas te tendra a ti en las transformaciones, no la pasara tan mal como tu las solias pasar.

Remus se sintio mejor cuando Tonks le dijo eso, asi que sonrio y la beso tiernamente, Tonks rompio el beso al sentir que el bebe pateaba mas fuerte.

-Vaya que tiene fuerza- dijo Tonks tocandose el estomago sorprendida.

-Estaras bien?- dijo Remus.

-Tal vez sera mejor que vayas a pasar la noche en mi casa, con Ginny- le dijo Harry acercandose a ellos.

-Si creo que esa es una buena idea- dijo Tonks levantandose.

Harry llevo a Tonks a su casa con Ginny mientras Remus lo esperaria en Grimmuld Place. La noche para Remus y Harry fue tranquila, aunque el lobo estaba un poco inquieto por algo, Harry suponia que el sentimiento de preocupacion de Remus se habia quedado en la trasformacion, pero aparte de eso no sucedio nada relevante, todo lo contrario a la noche de Tonks y Ginny.

-Tonks que pasa?- pregunto Ginny terminando de poner las pijamitas a los bebes.

-Nada, nada estoy bien- le contesto Tonks sentada en el sillon intentando sonreir.

-Por favor, no me digas que estas bien, se te nota en la cara que estas preocupada- le dijo Ginny dejando a los bebes en sus moiseses y sentandose al lado de Tonks.

-Estoy muy preocupada Hermione- contesto Tonks, tenia los ojos brillantes.

-Que sucede?- pregunto de nuevo Ginny notando la cara de Tonks.

-Es solo… no digo que no quiera al bebe, es solo que, pues mira como esta ahorita, tal vez Remus tenia razon, tal vez…- Tonks callo, no podia decirlo, ella amaba a ese bebe, era su bebe, y el de Remus, y solo pensar que hubiese sido mejor no haberlo tenido la hacia sentir como una persona asquerosa.

-Tonks no digas eso- dijo Ginny abrazandola- yo se que ese bebe los va a amar a ti y a Remus tanto que no le va a importar ser licantropo.

Tonks tambien abrazo a Ginny y se quedo asi un rato hasta que el bebe pateo de nuevo.

-Dios mio, no creo poder dormir esta noche- dijo Tonks separandose de Hermione- en las otras lunas llenas no se habia movido asi, de hecho estaba muy normal.

-Tal vez porque aun no estaba lo suficientemente grande- dijo Hermione.

Hermione le preparo la habitacion de visitas a Tonks, y entre las dos durmieron a los tres bebes y los dejaron en sus cunas. Tonks intento dormir un poco, pero mientras mas noche se hacia y la luna subia mas, el bebe se inquietaba mas, no dolia pero era muy molesto. El bebe no dejaba de moverse, y Tonks se acosto todo el tiempo boca arriba para intentar calmarlo, pero no funciono, Ginny iba constantemente al cuarto de Tonks para ver como seguia, pero Ginny cada vez se preocupaba mas, era un caso especial un bebe licantropo y no estaba muy segura de si Tonks estaria bien al tenerlo, pero no dijo nada para no preocuparla. Tonks no durmio en toda la noche, y Ginny apensas si pudo dormir de la preocupacion.

Al dia siguiente Remus y Harry se dirigierona la casa del ultimo para recoger a Tonks. Al llegar a la casa vieron a Ginny en la sala con los bebes.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Harry haciendo que los bebes que estaban en sus moiseses voltearan a la puerta y se pusieran inquietos- hola pequeños- dijo haciendole cariños a los tres.

-Donde esta Nymph?- pregunto Remus.

-Arriba- contesto Ginny y parecia algo preocupada- no nos fue muy bien anoche, Tonks no pudo dormir, el bebe se movia demasiado.

Remus, preocupado, subio la escalera rapidamente, al entrar en la habitacion de invitados vio a Tonks durmiendo profundamente, se acercoa ella y le acaricio el cabello, de un tono azul oscuro. Estaba seguro que la razon por la que el bebe se hubiese movido tanto era la luna, estaba preocupado por que al nacer tuviera algun tipo de problemas ya que no se habia enterado de ninguna mujer la cual hubiera dado a luz a un hijo licantropo.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien- dijo saliendo de la habitacion para dejar dormir a su Nymph.

Fin Flash Back

-Estara bien Remus- dijo Harry intentando convenserse a si mismo de eso- es un caso especial pero estara bien.

Remus volvio a dar vueltas por la habitacion, toda la tranquilidad y serenidad que siempre mostraba estaba ausente en ese momento. Y el hecho de que mas de cinco Sanadores estuvieran atendiendo a Tonks al mismo tiempo no lo ayudaba mucho. Una Sanadora que era la experta en partos, otro que era especialista en mordeduras de hombre lobo, otro que era el que atendia a las personas que eran mitad de alguna criatura (**n/a: **como Fleur que es mitad veela), uno que era el que trataba los casos mas extraños o peligrosos que llegaban al hospital y un Sanador general (**n/a:** osea que trataba lo que sea) por si las dudas, aparte de otros Sanadores en entrenamiento por si los necesitaban. Remus daba vueltas y mas vueltas por la sala, ya habian tardado mucho tiempo, o solo habian pasado 5 minutos? Ya ni sabia que era el tiempo.. estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una Sanadora se habia acercado al grupo.

-Señor Lupin- llego una Sanadora unos minutos despues.

-Si?- dijo Remus acercandose a ella, todos escucharon atentos, aunque no querian admitirlo para no poner mas nervioso a Remus, todos estaban preocupados por Tonks ya que el bebe era licantropo tambien.

-Felicitaciones, no hubo ninguna complicacion, y ahora tiene una preciosa niña- le dijo la Sanadora. Todos respiraron aliviados y alegres fueron a abrazar y felicitar a Remus. Remus, por su lado no podia estar mas feliz, tenia una niña, una pequeña bebita, era papa, lo que penso que nunca seria capaz de permitirselo a el mismo.- por favor sigame.

Remus siguio a la Sanadora hasta el cuarto de Tonks. Al entrar la vio acostada con un bulto de mantas rosas en sus brazos, Tonks estaba sonriente y su cabello estaba mas rosa y chillante que nunca.

-Remus, ven rapido, mira que hermosura de niña- dijo haciendo ademanes con una mano para que se acercara. Remus no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces fue hacia la cama de Tonks y la vio. Una hermosa bebita de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel miraba a todos lados curiosa, era identica a Remus. Remus se quedo lelo, no podia dejar de ver a la bebe, era sumamente presiosa, entonses sintio como Tonk la ponia en sus brazos.

-Hola presiosa- dijo Remus cargandola- mucho gusto en al fin conoserte, yo soy tu papa.

Entonses sucedio, en cuanto la bebe escucho la voz de Remus su cabello cambio repentinamente de color a un rosa brillante, Remus estaba asombrado y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

-Nymphy mira- le dijo bajando un poco a la bebe para que Tonks la viera.

-Oh! se ve tan hermosa con el cabello asi- dijo Tonks acariciando a la bebe.

-Igual que su madre- dijo Remus y se acerco para besar a Tonks.

Despues de tener una pelea hacerca de los nombres, ya que Remus hacia bromas constantemente sobre las constelaciones, ya que Tonks no sabia si queria seguir la tradicion de la familia. Remus constantemente decia nombres como Antlia (La Maquina Neumatica), Musca (La Mosca) o Vulpecula (La Raposilla) haciendo enojar a Tonks, pero al final decidieron seguir la tradicion de la familia Black, ya que la madre de Tonks la respetaba aunque ya no fuera una Black. Decidieron ponerle Ara (El Altar Sagrado) Jessy Lupin. El segundo nombre por que Remus recordaba perfectamente que si Harry hubiese sido niña Lily le hubiera puesto ese nombre.

Al rato, como ya era costumbre, todos los Weasley y los Potter entraron a la habitacion a conocer a la nueva bebita. Y, siguiendo la tradicion al dia siguiente fuerona la casa de Remus y Tonks para hacer una fiesta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues ahi lo tienen, ya nacieron todos los bebes que tenian que nacer… el proximo capitulo ya no es lindo, algo esta pasando con Harry y no es nada bueno… espero que les guste..!! hahaha ﾊﾞｲﾊﾞｲ。。！！


	12. Dificil y Confuso

Por que no tengo Reviews..!! se olvidaron de mi..!! bueno gracias **Sion-Allegra** por seguir leyendo.. y me alegro que te guste..!! hahaha y al igual que lo hice con **blackmoonlady** le ponder tu nombre a uno de mis personajes por acordarte de mi… nomas dime ke nombre le pongo hahah y yo lo meto en la historia.. en este capitulo algo malo pasa.. no esta tierno komo los otros hahaha..!! espero que les guste..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dificil y confuso..!!**

El tiempo pasaba y los niños crecian… la niña de Ron y Hermione resulto ser normal, no es que Henry sea un fenomeno, pero ella no era asi de inteligente, a ella le gustaba mas el escandalo, si una habitacion no era lo suficientemente ruidosa ella se encargaba de hacerlo, cosa que su hermano ya estaba empezando a odiar, por esa razon Hermione nunca la llevaba a la biblioteca con ella, mejor la dejaba con Ron, quien se la llevaba al trabajo, a ella le gustaba, ya que en el departamento de Aurores siempre habia mucho movimiento y mucho ruido, tenia un año, al igual que la niña de Tonks y Remus, que la mayor parte del tiempo traia el cabello en su color natural con unos cuantos destellos rosas, parecia ser que era mas timida que Tonks con esas cosas, pero algo en lo que eran iguales, era en el amor que le tenian a Remus. Ara tenia una muy especial conexion a su padre ya que los dos eran licantropos, y Remus se la llevaba con el en las transformaciones y al parecer el lobo la reconocia perfectamente, porque no dejaba que nada le pasara a su pequeño lobezno. Mientras que los hijos de Harry ya tenian año y casi medio, era muy pesado para Ginny y para el, tener que cuidarlos y vigilarlos a los tres al mismo tiempo, calmarlos cuando lloraban los tres, ya que si uno lloraba los otros dos le seguian los pasos, bañarlos era todo un espectaculo, al parecer a los niños no les gustaba el agua, eran gatos y se soltaban llorando cada vez que Ginny ponia la tina de baño en la habitacion.

-Haber Annie puedes decir papi..- le dijo Harry a su bebita que estaba sentada en una mesita para bebe con un plato de papilla en frente- di pa-pi-.

-Harry dejalo ya, estoy segura de que lo primero que dira es mami- le dijo Ginny acercandose a ellos- verdad que si preciosa, diras mami primero verdad?

Annie solo miraba a sus padres divertida, como ellos intentaban hacer que hablara, los otros dos estaban muy entretenidos lanzandose la papilla entre los dos.

-No, no, no que hacen- dijo Ginny llendo hacia ellos y deteniendo la comida que volaba con la varita- con la comida no se juega niños.

Despues de la comida, no tenian nada que hacer, Harry no tenia entrenamiento de Quidditch, ni tampoco lo habian llamado del Ministerio (aveces ayudaba a los auroras con una que otra tarea) asi que pasaron todo el dia en familia. Estaban sentados en la sala, los niños tenian sus peluches favoritos: Sirius tenia un lobo, Jo un ciervo y Annie un perro negro y hermoso. Los peluches eran grandes, estaban del tamaño de los bebes, estaban en la sala jugando con los peluches y Harry y Ginny estaban intentando hacer que los bebes dijeran papi o mami.

-Vamos amor yo se que puedes- dijo Ginny a Sirius- di ma-mi--Sirius solo la miraba con cara confundida.- creo que no van a hablar aun.

Ginny se rindio por hacer a los niños hablar y se sento en el sofa a observarlos, Harry, en cambio, aun intentaba que los bebes dijeran papi o mami.

-No me rendire, se que ya podran decirlo- le dijo Harry y siguio con Annie- vamos princesa di papi, es simple y facil, solo dilo, papi.

Annie abrio la boca, parecia que iba a decir algo, Ginny y Harry la observaron y contuvieron la respiracion.

-A-hud..- dijo la pequeña y Harry y Ginny respiraron decepcionados.

-Que es eso?- le pregunto Harry a Annie- no sono a papi, mira escuchalo bien, PAPI.

-A-hud- repitio la niña en voz muy alta.

-A-hud?- repitio Harry- que es eso?

-Tal vez intenta hacer el sonido que haces al estornudar- dijo Ginny riendo.

-Si como no- dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos y luego volvio a Annie- princesa que es eso?

Entonces Annie parecio concentrarse un momento y repitio mas claramente.

-Pa-fut- repitio Annie casi gritando.

-Pa-fut?- repitio Harry, la verdad la palabra no habia cambiado mucho, despues del esfuerzo de Annie por concentrarse.

-Padfoot!- dijo Ginny al fin entendiendo a su bebe.

-Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot- comenzo a decir la pequeña una y otra vez, dejando a sus padres sorprendidos.

-En donde lo escucho?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

-Pues, supongo que aparte de que su peluche se llama Padfoot, yo lo he mencionado un par de veces- dijo Harry.

-Pero no lo han escuchado mas veces de las que han escuchado papi y mami- dijo Ginny- ya esta, estoy enojada con Sirius, Sirius Black, no mi bebe.

-Por que?- pregutno Harry riendo.

-Pues… porque.. mi bebe dijo su nombre antes de decir mami- contesto Ginny intentando mostrarse dolida, pero no lo logro muy bien ya que Harry se echo a reir y entonces escucho a alguien decir…

-Papi!

Harry se sorprendio y volteo a ver a sus hijos haber cual de todos lo habia dicho.

-Quien lo dijo?- pregunto Harry.

-Quien dijo que?- le pregunto Ginny de vuelta.

-Papi- contesto Harry- no los escuchaste.

-Ya estas imaginando cosas- dijo Ginny cargando a Jo.

-Papi- repitio la misma vocesita, Harry miro a los bebes y se dio cuenta que habia sido Sirius el que lo habia llamado.

-Que dijiste Sirius?- le pregunto sentandose frente a el.

-Papi- repitio el bebe por tercera vez, Harry dio un grito de alegria alzando los brazos en señal de victoria y despues cargo al pequeño y comenzo a levantarlo para luego bajarlo rapidamente haciendo que Sirius riera.

-Lo ves Ginny, te lo dije, dijo Papi antes que Mami- dijo dejando a Sirius en el suelo sentado. Harry miro a Ginny estaba muy quieta y miraba a Sirius con cara sorprendida.- Vamos Ginny, ya habias visto a Annie decir Padfoot y esa palabra es mas dificil- le dijo pero Ginny estaba seria y hasta parecia preocupada- aparte aun tienes a Jo para que diga Mami…

-No- dijo Ginny, su voz sonaba preocupada y asustada.

-Ginny, vamos no te preocupes por eso, ya te dije que queda Jo, que no quieres que el diga Mami- dijo Harry muy confundido, porque Ginny actuba asi?

-Harry, yo no entendi lo que dijo Sirius- le dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

-Pero de que hablas si lo dijo clarisimo- le dijo Harry.

-Papi!- repitio en ese momento Sirius.

-Lo vez- dijo Harry pero Ginny parecia estar a punto de llorar.- Gin que pasa?

-No… no esta hablando en nuestra lengua…- dijo Ginny con voz entrecortada.

-Ginny de que habl…- pero entonces Harry lo entendio- Parsel…- dijo en un susurro, Ginny solo asintio, los dos miraron a Sirius, estaba ahi sentado con una sonrisa en sus labios y los miraba feliz.

-Hablale Harry- le dijo Ginny- tal vez sea una confucion y no te entienda.

Harry, que ya tenia mas experiencia hablando Parsel, se dirigio a Sirius y le dijo en un siseo…

-_Sirius, podrias prestarme a Moony por favor? _(**n/a:** Parsel _asi_)

Entonces el bebe hizo lo que Harry temia, le entrego el lobo de peluche. Harry lo tomo y miro a Ginny.

-Y bien?- pregunto Ginny extrañada al ver que el bebe le habia dado a Harry el peluche.

-Le pregunte si… si me podia prestar a Moony.- contesto Harry, Ginny no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas salieran, pero no se puso a llorar.

Entonces Harry recordo algo que tenia, casi, olvidado. Su sueño. El Ultimo Horrocruxe. Se habia distraido tanto con sus hijos que lo habia dejado pasar, ahora si lo recordaba, pero por ahora tenia que pensar en porque su hijo hablaba Parsel, bueno si, el podia pero no habia sido una cualidad heredada por sus padres.

-Harry, diles algo a Annie y a Jo- dijo Ginny sacandolo de sus pensamientos- tenemos que asegurarnos que ellos no hablen Parsel.

Harry se volteo a Annie y le dijo tambien siseando:

-_Annie, princesa, me podrias prestar a Padfoot por favor?_

Annie lo miro con ojos desconcertados, ciertamente no habia entendido a su papa, entonces, para asegurarse Harry le pregunto lo mismo, esta vez normalmente, y Annie le entrego el perro de peluche al instante.

-Bien ella no habla Parsel- dijo Ginny- ahora Jo.

-_Jo, me prestarias a Prongs un momento por favor?_- dijo Harry hablando en Parsel, pero al igual que Annie, Jo no lo entendio y Harry le repitio la pregunta hablando normal, Jo le entrego el peluche de ciervo.

-Es solo Sirius- dijo Ginny devolviendo los peluches a los bebes.- pero por que?

Harry se quedo sentado en un sillon el resto de la tarde intentando desifrar porque su hijo podia hablar esa lengua. Ginny se encargo de bañarlos (no muy facilmente), darles de comer y acostarlos.

Harry se quedo dormido en el sofa, tuvo un sueño extraño. Estaba en Hogwarts junto a Ron, los dos con la varita en la mano, buscaban algo, pero no sabia que era, entonces escucho un llanto, un bebe llorando, Harry dijo algo, pero de sus labios no salio sonido alguno, comenzo a correr, llego a lo que parecia la Sala comun de Slytherin, habia alguien frente al fuego, una persona a la que el conocia muy bien, Harry volteo a mirar a Ron, pero Ron se encontraba tirado en el suelo en ese momento, con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba muerto. Harry se arrodillo al lado de su amigo, la persona parada junto al fuego se acerco a el y al cuerpo de Ron, Harry levanto la mirada, ahi estaba Lord voldemort, cargaba algo en brazos envuelto en su tunica, la boca de Voldemort se movio pero Harry no escuchaba ningun sonido salir de ella, solo escuchaba el llanto de un bebe muy cerca de donde estaban, entonces sintio que una mano apretaba su cuello, volteo y vio que Ron habia despertado y lo tomaba con todas sus fuerzas, Harry no podia respirar, se ahogaba, la frente le ardia, el llanto del bebe se hacia mas fuerte.

-

Ginny habia dormido a los pequeños y se habia id a recostar en su habitacion a pensar en Sirius, su bebe hablaba Parsel, porque? Despues de un rato se dio cuenta que Harry no habia subido, desidio ir por el, ya que supuso se habia quedado dormido en el sofa, justo iba saliendo de la habitacion cuando escucho a Sirius llorar. Entro en la habitacion de los bebes rapidamente, para evitar que el llanto de Sirius despertara a los otros dos, al ver que Sirius no se calmaba desidio sacarlo de la habitacion y darle leche. Ginny se dirigio escaleras abajo; de paso despertaria a Harry, el problema era que Sirius no dejaba de llorar, entonces Ginny se dio cuenta; ese llanto no era el normal que Sirius usaba para pedir comida, era un llanto desesperado, Ginny intento calmarlo llendo escaleras abajo. Cuando entro a la sala se quedo petrificada ante lo que vio; Harry estaba en el suelo, se movia freneticamente, con una expreson de dolor en su rostro, soltaba ligeros gemidos de dolor de vez en cuando y tenia una mano en la frente.

-No- dijo Ginny y, aun con Sirius llorando inconsolablemente en sus brazos se arrodillo junto a Harry- Harry despierta!!

Ginny intento despertar a Harry, pero Harry, al parecer no podia escucharla, seguia ahi revolcandose de dolor.

-Harry- dijo Ginny aun mas fuerte, sacudiendo a Harry con un brazo y deteniendo a Sirius con el otro. En ese momento Harry parecio no poder respirar, como si una mano invisible no lo dejara- Harry..!!!!

Ginny, al no saber que hacer, puso una mano en el cuello de Harry para intentar saber que le pasaba. No sintio nada, simplemente Harry no respiraba, entonces una de las manos de Harry tomo a Ginny por el antebrazo fuertemente, demasiado fuerte.

-Harry, basta, me lastimas- dijo Ginny intentando safarse. Entonces Harry abrio los ojos y Ginny se asusto aun mas. Los ojos de Harry ya no eran verdes y hermosos, ahora estaban rojos y escalofriantes. Harry miro a Ginny por solo un par de segundos, luego cerro los ojos de nuevo. Solto a Ginny al tiempo que despertaba sobresaltado, respiraba agitadamente y sentia punzadas en la frente como no las habia sentido en años, miro a todos lados intentando recordar que habia pasado y vio a Ginny a su lado llorando con Sirius que tambien lloraba desesperadamente en sus brazos.

-Que paso?- pregunto Harry, entonces Sirius movio los brazos queriendo ir con Harry, Harry lo iba a recibir pero Ginny lo alejo de el.- Gin que pasa?

Ginny lo miro, que habia sido eso? Harry la miraba con expresion confusa, entonces Ginny vio que sus ojos eran verdes otra vez y se calmo un poco, pero aun estaba muy asustada y las lagrimas salian solas.

-Ginny por que lloras que paso?- Harry estaba preocupado y asustado, por que Ginny se conportaba asi? Se alejaba de el, entonces Harry vio que el antebrazo de Ginny estaba lastimado- yo te hice eso?- le pregunto Harry temiendo la respuesta.

-Harry que te paso?- le pregunto Ginny entre sollozos, Sirius en sus brazos aun lloraba e intentaba ir con Harry.

Harry no sabia que contestar, no tenia ni la menor idea de que habia pasado, intento acercarse a Ginny otra vez, y esta vez ella no se movio, se dejo abrazar por Harry, Sirius al sentir a su padre cerca se calmo un poco pero aun queria que Harry lo cargara, Ginny le entrego el bebe a Harry, Sirius callo al instante y comenzo a quedarse dormido.

-Que extraño- djo Harry mirando al adormilado Sirius- ese llanto era para que hubiese durado horas- estaba sorprendido con la rapidez del cambio de Sirius- Ginny dime que paso- le dijo Harry tomandola de la mano y mirando su antebrazo; no podia ser verdad que el le habia hecho eso.

-No lo se- dijo Ginny entre sollozos, estaba mas calmada al ver que Harry habia vuelto a la normalidad- Sirius estaba llorando y lo traje para abajo, crei que estarias dormido en el sofa, pero cuando entre a la sala te vi en el suelo, con expresion de dolor y… una mano en la frente, me asuste mucho.

Harry la abrazo con su brazo libre e intento recordar su sueño, pero era muy borroso, no podia recordarlo bien.

-Intente despertarte pero parecia que no me escuchabas- continuo Ginny- despues parecia que estabas ahogandote asi que acerque mi mano para ver que tenias, me tomaste del antebrazo muy fuerte y abriste los ojos, pero…

Ginny se callo derrepente y miro a Harry a los ojos.

-Pero que?- pregunto Harry, Sirius se habia quedado dormido.

-Tus ojos… no eran verdes- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente- eran rojos Harry.

Harry se paralizo al escuchar esto. Si, sabia que el era el ultimo Horrocruxe, pero eso nunca habia pasado, habia lastimado a Ginny, ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de cuando lo habia hecho, era un peligro estar ahi, en ese momento podria perder el control y matarla a ella y a Sirius.

-Debo ir a hablar con Remus- dijo Harry entregandole al bebe a Ginny, la verdad era que si tenia que hablar con Remus, pero la razon por lo que lo hacia ahora era para alejarse de su familia, no queria lastimarlos como lo habia hecho con Ginny.

-Harry es la una de la mañana- dijo Ginny tomando a Sirius y llendo tras Harry.

-Tendre que despertarlo… de nuevo- dijo antes de desapareser.

No se aparecio frente a la casa de Remus, sino en el parque que estaba cerca de la casa del hombre lobo, se sento en una banca a pensar un rato. Estaba muy asustado, no sabia que hacer, el haber lastimado a Ginny era demasiado. Cerca de las 2 de la mañana se dirigio a la casa de Remus. No estaba seguro de que le diria, se sentia sucio, al igual que cuando Voldemort intento poseerlo cuando estaba en quinto curso, le daba verguenza que supieran que Lord Voldemort estaba tomando control sobre el. Pero se decidio, levanto su puño y llamo fuertemente. Sabia que Remus y Tonks deberian estar dormidos asi que no se preocupo cuando no le abrieron a la primera. Llamo un rato mas hasta que escucho movimiento del otro lado.

-A quien diablos se le ocurre venir a esta hora?- escucho la voz de Tonks del otro lado- Harry!- dijo sorprendida al abrir la puerta.

-Tonks necesito hablar con Remus, es urgente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ven… les dije ke este no estaba tan lindo y tierno komo los otros… ke les parecio?? Espero que les haya gustado.. bueno pues… en el siguiente ya no soy mala con Harry, bueno un pokito, esta muy divertido.. se me ocurrio por ke de hecho si le regalaron eso a un amigo mio… y suena muy chistoso..hahah bueno espero que les guste.. ﾊﾞｲﾊﾞｲ。。！！


	13. Engaños y Bromas

Hahahaha.. perdon por no haberlo subido ayer pero se me olvido.. pueden creerlo.. hahah bueno ya lo siento este capitulo esta gracioso y es casi basado en una historia veradera haahaha.. espero ke les guste..!! y en el proximo capitulo ya sale nuesto Draco blackmoonlady, y ya aparece tu nombre espero ke te guste el personaje que escogi..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Engaños y bromas..!!**

Tonks llevo a Harry a la cocina y le sirvio una taza de chocolate caliente, a los pocos minutos Remus bajo con Ara en los brazos.

-Creo que deberias venir a visitarnos a la hora en la que la gente normal lo hace Harry- dijo Remus intentando bromear, pero la cara de Harry lo hizo detenerse- que paso?

-Tonks hazme un favor- le dijo Harry, Tonks asintio al instante.- toma a Ara y llevala a tu cuarto, no bajes hasta que me vaya, por favor.

Tonks lo miro extrañada, sin embargo hizo lo que le pidio.

-Buenas noches Harry- le dijo al salir de la cocina, el le respondio con un suave buenas noches

-Que sucede Harry?- pregunto Remus de nuevo muy serio al escuchar la peticion de Harry y una vez que Tonks se hubiese ido escaleras arriba.

-Remus no se que voy a hacer- dij Harry tapandose la cara con las manos.

-Que vas a hacer con que?- Remus no entendia que le pasaba a Harry.

-Hoy lastime a Ginny, literalmente, le deje una marca en el antebrazo- respondio Harry sin levanter la cara.

-Que? Harry como pudiste hacer eso?- dijo Remus confundido y un poco enojado.

-Remus, no fui yo- dijo Harry- no completamente.

-A que te reieres?- Remus estaba muy confundido.

-Creo que Voldemort esta ganando terreno sobre mi.

Al dia siguiente Ginny desperto por el llanto de Annie, un llanto oportuno ya que al ver el reloj se dio cuenta que ya deberia de haberse levantado para ir a la casa de Ron y Hermione como habian prometido, pero al voltear al otro lado de la cama vio que Harry no estaba, de hecho, su lado de la cama ni siquiera estaba destendido. Ginny se preocupo, despues de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, no sabia que podia haber hecho Harry. Fue al cuarto de los bebes, cargo a Annie en brazos, los otros dos aun dormian, y fue escaleras abajo a buscar a Harry, lo busco en la sala, el comedor y la cocina, pero no estaba por ningun lado. Ginny, aun mas preocupada, desidio llamarlo a su celular (Ginny ya sabia como utilizarlo). Ginny dejo a Annie en la alfombra junto a Padfoot, marco el numero de Harry y espero…

-Hola- dijo la voz adormilada de Harry, parecia que el celular lo habia despertado.

-Harry?- dijo Ginny respirando aliviada- en donde estas? Estoy preocupada por ti.

-Yo… lo siento- dijo Harry- es solo que… no nada.

-En donde estas? Puedes venir por favor, recuerda que les prometimos a Ron y Hermione ir a su casa a las 12. Y les contaremos lo que sucedio anoche.

-Claro, escucha Ginny, erm… debo decirle a Remus un par de cosas mas, me… me quede dormido aqui en su casa… que tal si te veo en la casa de Ron y Hermione?

En ese momento Ginny escucho la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la bocina.

-Hola, amor ya llegue- dijo la voz, enseguida esta se apago y ya no se escucho mas. Ginny se quedo callada, Harry le estaba mintiendo, ella sabia cuando Harry le mentia, y luego esa voz.

-Ginny?- escucho la voz de Harry por la bocina.

-Erm… si claro, en la casa de Ron y Hermione, adios- sijo Ginny cortantemente y colgo el telefono de golpe. Harry se dio cuenta que Ginny se habia enojado, eso lo hizo sentirse horrible, pero no tenia otra opcion, no queria estar a solas con Ginny y sus hijos, tal vez en la casa de Ron, si el perdia el control Ron lo detuviera.

Harry habia ido a su departamento al terminar de explicarle a Remus lo que habia pasado y se habia quedado a dormir ahi. El celular lo habia despertado un momento antes de que su despertador sonara. Su despertador, un regalo de Ron, era de broma, en lugar de sonar con un timbre, sonaba con una voz sexy de chica diciendo cosas como "Amor levantate, dame otra vez" o "Ya llegue, que quieres hacerme", Harry no lo habia llevado a su casa ya que Ginny lo hubiera matado, asi que lo dejo en el apartamento, desafortunadamente, el despertador habia sonado justo cuando estaba hablando con Ginny, sin embargo a Harry no se le ocurrio que se podria haber imaginado Ginny. Espero un par de horas antes de dirigirse a su casa a cambiar de ropa.

Ginny no sabia que pensar, sabia que Harry le habia mentido, se sentia traicionada, pero no podia juzgar a Harry por eso, pero esa voz, sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas, Harry nunca le mentia y eso la hizo sentirse peor, y esa voz, no podia dejar de pensar en que Harry se hubiera ido con otra chica. Decidio llamar a Remus para comprobar que Harry no estaba ahi, tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Hola?- dijo la voz de Tonks.

-Tonks, buenos dias- dijo Ginny intentando sonar normal.

-Ginny, hola como has estado?- pregunto Tonks con toda tranquilidad.- como siguio Harry?

"Como siguio Harry?" entonces Hary no estaba ahi. Ginny se sintio muy mal por eso. Pero intento que su voz no sonara entrecortada al volver a hablar a Tonks.

-Si, el esta bien- mintio Ginny- para eso les hablaba, para que… no se preocuparan.

-Gracias Ginny- dijo Tonks sin notar la tristeza de Ginny, entonces un llanto se escucho por la vocina del telefono- Ginny, lo siento debo irme, Ara desperto.

-Si, claro no hay problema Tonk- contesto Ginny- adios.

Al colgar el telefono Ginny no pudo aguantar el llanto, pero se detuvo al escuchar que sus otros hijos habian despertado, se calmo un poco y decidio ir a la casa de Ron y Hermione. Despues de cambiar a los bebes se dirigio a la casa de Ron.

-Hola- dijo Ginny entrando a la casa, Ron y Hermione les habian dado copia de las llaves, al igual que Ginny y Harry les habian dado a ellos una de su propia casa, traia los moiseses de los bebes flotando tras de ella.

-Hola Ginny, hola pequeños- dijo Hemrmione haciendole cariños a los bebes- donde esta Harry?

Ginny no respondio, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no creyo que fuera correcto ponerse a llorar ahi.

-El… vendra mas al rato- dijo esquibando la mirada de Hermione para que no notara su tristeza, pero Hemrione la conosia bastante bien.

-Ginny que sucede?- pregunto Hermione preocupada. Ginny no lo resistio mas y comenzo a sollozar- ya tranquila, tranquila, vamos a la sala, esta bien?

Dejaron a los bebes en un corral junto con Henry y Raven y se sentaron en uno se los sillones.

Ron estaba en la cocina y le parecio escuchar el sollozo de alguien, y no era ninguno de sus hijos. Ron entro a la sala y se encontro con Ginny llorando y Hermione consolandola.

-Ginny que pasa?- pregunto Ron preocupado poniendose frente a su hermana.

-No lo se- contesto Ginny sin dejar de sollozar- Harry… el…

Ginny no pudo terminar la frase, se solto llorando y escondio su cara en el hombro de Ron. Ron en cambio estaba sorprendido, Harry habia hecho que su hermana se pusiera asi, la furia recorria todo su cuerpo en ese momento, el creia que Harry amaba a Ginny, como pudo hacerla sentir asi?

Ginny, por otro lado, se sentia muy mal, no podia explicar las cosas correctamente, solo decia unas cuantas cosas como "Me lastimo", "No llego a dormir" y "Esa voz de mujer", lo que hizo que Ron entendiera otra cosa.

En la mente de Ron se formaba una imagen de Harry dando a Ginny un manotazo en la cara, Ginny llorando en el suelo y Harry besando a otra mujer, lo que hizo que su sangre hirbiera.

En ese momento la puerta se abrio y Harry, quien tambien tenia llave, entro en la casa.

-Hola- dijo al entrar y los tres que estaban en la sala se quedaron quietos, Ginny queria que Harry le explicara que estaba pasando, pero al mismo tiempo no queria verlo, Hermione tomo a Ron por el brazo, ya sentia que se le echaba encima a Harry, y Ron solo queria romperle la cara a Harry por haber hecho a Ginny llorar. Harry al no escuchar respuesta, se dirigio a la sala y los encontro a los tres en una situacion muy extraña, Ginny llorando, Hermione deteniendo a Ron y Ron mirandolo con furia en los ojos.- que sucede? Ginny estas bien?- pregunto preocupado sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Como te atreves a preguntarle eso!!- le dijo Ron poniendose de pie.

-Ron!!- dijo Hermione tambien poniendose de pie y deteniendo a Ron mas fuerte.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Harry, por que Ron estaba tan enojado?

-Que sucede?!! Yo te dire lo que sucede- le dijo Ron haciendo que Hermione tomara su brazo aun mas fuerte- Sucede que has hecho llorar a mi hermana, no llegaste a dormir anoche, la lastimaste y que… que estas con otra mujer.

Al decir esto ultimo Ron se safo de Hermione y se lanzo contra Harry, este, quien habia quedado sorprendido por la respuesta de Ron, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo sintio como el puño de Ron le daba en la cara.

-Ron!!- gritaron Ginny y Hermione, pero el ya no escuchaba solo queria lastimar a Harry lo mas que pudiera, Harry en cambio intentaba detener a Ron, pero al no conseguir que este se calmara, no tuvo mas remedio que defenderse. Los dos hombres estaban en el suelo dandose golpes mientras Hermione y Ginny les gritaban que se detuvieran, al no encontrar otra opcion, Ginny tomo su varita y les lanzo un hechizo, Harry y Ron salieron disparados y dieron contra la pared.

-Basta- dijo Ginny aun llorando. Harry y Ron se levantaron lentamente, ese golpe si que les habia dolido. Todos se sentaron en la sala a hablar un poco mas tranquilamente.- Harry dime que paso?, por que me mentiste, no dormiste en la casa de Remus. Con quien estabas?

-Ginny no estaba con nadie- dijo Harry sin comprender por que Ginny creia que la estaba engañando- despues de hablar con Remus no quise regresar a la casa porque… porque…- se detuvo al recordar que no les habia dicho nada a Ron y Hermione.

-Ginny dijo que la lastimaste- dijo Ron haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse- como pudiste hacer eso Harry?

-Ron, creo que entendiste mal- dijo Ginny- Harry no me lastimo, bueno no era completamente el.

-De que hablan?- preguntaron Ron y Hemrione al mismo tiempo.

Despues de contarles lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior, Ron olvido su enojo por la sorpresa. Y Hermione parecio concentrarse por encontrar una respuesta.

-Harry- dijo Ginny despues de unos momentos de silencio, Harry la miro, de los ojos de Ginny aun salian lagrimas y eso a Harry le partio el corazon- donde estabas?

-Ginny estaba en el departamento, no queria regresar a casa, no queria estar a solas con tigo y con los bebes, que tal se perdia el control y te atacaba- contesto Harry. Pero al parecer Ginny no estaba muy convencida- Ginny es la verdad, que no confias en mi?

-Dime con quien estabas, por favor Harry- dijo Ginny aun llorando.

-Ginny te lo juro por lo que tu quieras que no estaba con nadie- dijo Harry sin comprender por que Ginny creia que el la engañaba.

-Entonces quien era la mujer con la que estabas!- dijo Ginny poniendose de pie y comenzando a llorar mas fuerte.

-Ginny, no estaba con ninguna mujer de que hablas?- dijo Harry aun mas confundido intentando tomar la mano de Ginny.

-No creas que no la escuche- dijo Ginny alejandose al ver que Harry iba a tomarle la mano- "Hola amor ya llegue" quien era Harry, no me mientas mas por favor.

Entonces Harry lo comprendio y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa que se le vino derrepente.

-Pero que es lo que te pasa?!- le grito Ron poniendose de pie para golpearlo de nuevo, Harry al ver a Ron hacer ese movimiento se levanto rapidamente del sillon y se alejo de el.

-Tranquilo Ron que todo esto es por tu culpa- le dijo Harry haciedo que Ron se detuviera.

-Mi culpa?- pegunto Ron incredulo.

-Si, tu culpa por regalarme ese estupido despertador con voz sexy- le dijo Harry apuntando a Ron acusadoramente. Ron lo comprendio entonces y se calmo completamente, sonrio al igual que Harry.- te dije que ese despertador me iba a causar problemas con Ginny.

-Lo siento- dijo Ron llendose a sentar riendose. Hermione y Ginny los miraban confundidas, al notarlo, Ron les explico- en navidad le di un regalo a Harry, un despertador se acuerdan?- las dos asintieron al recordarlo- pero el despertador no te despierta con un timbre, sino con la voz de una mujer que dice cosas… algo comprometedoras.

Ginny lo comprendio todo, iba a matar a Ron, por su culpa habia pensado muy mal de Harry. Despues de regañarlos a los dos por andar comprando esas cosas fueron al comedor donde estaban los bebes y se los llevaron al parque.

-Harry- dijo Ginny, estaba sentada junto a el en una manta que habian puesto en el cesped frente al lago y aprovecho el momento en el que Ron y Hermione iban a revisar a los bebes para hablar con el.

-Si?- contesto Harry, ya sabia lo que le diria Ginny, pero decidio dejar que continuara.

-Escucha Harry, se que estas asustado por haberme lastimado, pero no quiero que hagas nada tonto ni que te alejes de mi- dijo Ginny mirandolo, Harry iba a decirle algo pero Ginny lo detuvo- no Harry dejme terminar, no quiero que me hagas lo mismo que me hiciste cuando el Profesor Dumbledore murio, no lo soportaria y los niños tampoco, por favor Harry prometeme que no te alejaras de nosotros.

Harry se quedo un instante mirando a Ginny, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas pero mostraban mucha seguridad, Harry no podia verla asi, le dolia mucho que Ginny sufriera, asique se decidio a hacer lo correcto, no queria lastimarla, ni a los niños, asi que la miro seriamente y le dijo:

-Ginny yo… no te quiero hacer sufrir, ni a los niños, debes de entender que es mucho el riesgo y que no me gusta arriesgar tu seguridad y ahora tampoco la de los niños- Ginny estaba a punto de echarse a llorar- pero… se que tu eres fuerte y superaremos esto Gin.

Ginny, quien habia bajado la mirada antes lo miro de nuevo, Harry aunque un poco preocupado, le sonreia, Ginny no pudo evitar echase a sus brazos con lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-Y hace solo una hora lo odiabas por engañarte- dijo Ron sentandose en la manta que estaba junto a ellos.

-Mira que si estaba enojada era por tu culpa- le contesto Ginny- asi que sshh.

Al poco rato llegaron Remus y Tonks con Ara. Pasaron el resto del dia pensando en lo que le pasaba a Harry, pero no podian concentrarse mucho ya que tenian que vigilar a los bebes que estaban sentados a un lado de ellos en una manta. Mientras mas grandes mas dificil era manejarlos y, sin que se dieran cuenta, con el paso del tiempo, el asunto del Horrocruxe se perdio de nuevo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues ahi tienen, espero que les ahya gustado y que les haya dado risa hahah me diverti mucho asiendolo, komo les dije ese despertador si existe, mi amigo lo tiene esta muy chistoso hahah, bueno como ya dije en el proximo capitulo ya sale tu Draco **blackmoonlady** y ya sale tu nombe tambien haahha..!!


	14. Pesadilla y no es de Harry

Siii me encanto el despertador.. no por la voz si no porque me dio risa hahaha..!! bueno en est capitulo ya las kosas empiezan mas interesantes… y ya sale Draco..!! hahahah aunke no lo krean yo lo amo..!! ahhaha bueno espero que les guste… ahi se los dejo..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pesadilla, y no es de Harry..!!**

Todo era perfecto, todo era simplemente perfecto en la vida de Harry en ese momento. Sus bebes estaban por cumplir cuatro años, Ginny estaba mas hermosa que nunca, todos los Weasley y Remus y Tonks (**n/a:** noten que Remus y Tonks no se han casado) estaban felices.

-Felicidades!- dijeron Harry y Ginny para despertar a los bebes el día de su cumpleaños numero cuatro.

-Papi, mami- dijeron los tres y se abalanzaron hacia Harry y Ginny.

Ahora que estaban más grandes habían desarrollado preferencias con respecto a Harry y a Ginny. Annie prefería estar con Harry, Jo le encantaba ir con Ginny a todos lados y Sirius, bueno el era feliz de un modo u otro, aunque algunas veces que Ginny lo regañaba, iba y hablaba con Harry en Parsel para que Ginny no los entendira. Ya se habian acostumbrado a que Sirius hablara Parsel, asi que no le daban demasiada importancia.

Harry y Ginny les prepararon una fiesta enorme, había tres pasteles uno en forma de Snitch, otro era una Quaffle y el ultimo una Bludger, había regalos por todos lados y un montón de invitados en el patio trasero donde habían mandado poner un carrusel y varios juegos inflables, y les prestaban pequeñas escobas de juguete a los niños.

El fin de semana siguiente Ginny fue a una clase de retiro para madres e hijos, la cosa era que era hijOs, no hijas, así que tuvo que dejar a Annie con Harry y Hermione, que también fue, dejo a Raven con Ron.

-Pórtate bien cielo- dijo Ginny despidiéndose de Annie.

-No te preocupes- dijo Harry cargando a Annie- siempre se porta bien no es cierto.

-Si siempre- dijo Annie diciendo adiós con la mano.

Hermione y Henry se despidieron de Ron y Raven y subieron al tren que los llevaría al lugar del retiro, junto con Ginny, Sirius y Jo.

-Bien- dijo Harry una vez que el tren se fue- y que quieren hacer?

Harry y Ron llevaron a Annie y Raven al parque, le compraron helados, globos e incluso pudieron montar un unicornio.

Después de un largo día en el parque Annie y Raven estaban agotadas y se quedaron dormidas en los brazos de sus respectivos padres.

-Bueno, creo que mejor la llevo a dormir a la casa- dijo Ron despidiéndose de Harry.

-Si, creo que yo también- dijo Harry- nos vemos mañana.

Harry llego a la casa, le puso la pijama a Annie y la acostó en su cama. Annie y los gemelos ya tenian habitaciones separadas.

-Mira que grande estas- le dijo Harry en voz baja para no despertarla- parece que fue solo ayer cuando te traje del hospital- Harry salio del cuarto y apago las luces, después se dirigió a la habitación principal y, como ya estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a Ginny en las noches se dedico a poner almohadas para simular la forma de Ginny enseguida de el. Después de eso se quedo dormido, pero a media noche una pequeña manita lo despertó.

-Annie, princesa que pasa?- pregunto Harry poniéndose los lentes.

-Tuve una pesadilla, puedo dormir aquí- dijo Annie abrazando a Padfoot.

-Si, claro, ven- dijo Harry quitando la cobija y apartando las almohadas- y de que se trato tu pesadilla? porque tu normalmente no te asustas- le pregunto Harry tapándola.

-Soñé que estábamos tu, mami, Sirius, Jo y yo en el castillo- dijo Anny acurrucándose cerca de Harry.

-En Hogwarts?- pregunto Harry- te acuerdas?, te lleve cuando eras muy pequeña.

-Pues no me acuerdo mucho- dijo Annie- pero soñe con el, y soñé que estábamos ahí y de repente un hombre con capucha y mascara te apuntaba con la varita y te lanzaba un hechizo y desaparecías.

-En serio?- pregunto Harry- no te preocupes yo no me iré a ningún lado.

-Pero eso no fue lo que me asusto- dijo Annie mirando a Harry.

-A no entonces que fue?- le pregunto Harry.

- Cuando desapareciste en tu lugar apareció un hombre, con una capa negra, pero su piel era gris y no tenia pelo. Y tenía la nariz aplastada y hacia ese ruido raro que tú y Sirius hacen.

-Que ruido raro?- pregunto Harry asustado al escuchar el sueño de Annie.

-Ese, cuando hablan con las viboritas- contesto Annie.

-Annie tu habías visto a ese hombre antes?-le pregunto Harry.

-No, no se quien es- dijo Annie- quien es papi?

-No nadie, vuelve a dormir princesa, fue solo un sueño- dijo Harry abrazándola.

Harry no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Como era posible que Annie soñara con Voldemort si no lo había visto nunca, ya que Harry lo había destruido hacia ya varios años.

Harry decidió no decírselo a nadie, el ignorarlo no era algo que el quería hacer pero sus hijos crecían y mientras mas grande estaban mas difícil era controlarlos, y había momentos en los que Harry no sabia que le pasaba y se quedaba aparentemente dormido y aparecía en un lugar distinto al que estaba antes. Y aunque el no lo quisiera ese asunto de Voldemort y el se encontraba siempre en segundo plano y no tenia tiempo de preocupase de eso.

Mientras tanto en Azkaban…

-Tenemos todo planeado- dijo una mujer que llevaba ahí varios años planeando junto con sus colegas la forma perfecta de deshacerse de Harry Potter y traer al Señor Tenebroso de vuelta- tenemos que atacara Potter donde mas le duela.

-O sea…- comenzó a decir otro de los prisioneros.

-Sus hijos- dijo la voz de uno de los prisioneros mas odiados por Harry, era el peor de los mortifagos en lo que a el le concernía, la voz del peor profesor de Pociones que había tenido, la voz de la persona que mato al Profesor Dumbledore.

-Exacto Sanpe- dijo la voz de otro mortifago odiado por Harry, Bellatrix Lestrange- y quien mejor para hacerlo que tu, mi querido Draco.

Bellatrix se dirigió a la celda continua donde se encontraban encerrados Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, quien antes de que los atraparan hacia apenas hacia unos cuantos años habia quedado embarazada y ahora cuidaban a su hija en una celda especial en Azkaban, ya que no habia Dementores cuidando podian tener a su hija ahi, tenian todo lo que la niña necesitaba, pero claro todo con medidas especiales de seguridad. Su hija se llamaba Elia, Tayra Elia Malfoy (**n/a:** lo prometido es deuda ;)), tenia el cabello negro y ojos cafes como Pansy (**n/a**: si ya se que en los libros dice que es rubia, pero en la pelikula lo tiene negro ok..? y aparte Elia tiene el cabello negro y los ojos cafes, verdad Eli..??) pero en la forma de la cara y la forma de ser era identica a Draco.

-Seria un placer- dijo Draco asomando su cabeza por lo fríos barrotes- solo díganme que hacer y lo are, con tal de ver a Potter sufrir puedo hacer lo que sea.

-Muy bien, escucha muy bien el plan…- dijo Snape y después de contarle todo Draco se quedo un momento en silencio.

-Entonces tenemos que esperar unos cuantos años mas?- pregunto Draco.

-Solo hasta que se complete la fase uno del plan- contesto Bella- que si serian unos cuantos años.

-Bueno- dijo Draco sentándose al lado de Pansy que estaba cargando a su niña de 4 años- valdrá la pena la espera.

-Quien es Harry Potter, papi?- pregunto inosentemente Eli.

-Es el peor mago que el mungo magico a visto- le explico tomandola del regazo de Pansy- y tu nos vas a ayudar a regresar al Seños Oscuro y a que Potter se valla, verdad pequeña?

-Si papi, yo te ayudo- dijo Eli, sonreia igual que Draco, con esa risa llena de superioridad y egosentrismo, toda una Slytherin.

Harry no sospechaba nada de lo que los mortifagos planeaban en Azkaban, ya que el creía que tenia la mejor seguridad que el mundo mágico podría brindarle, pero todo sistema de seguridad tiene sus defectos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahi lo tienen.. te gusto el personaje Eli..?? (te puedo decir Eli verdad..??) bueno pues ke kreen ke esten planeando los Mortifagos..?? hahahah pues eso lo veran dentro de dos capitulos.. ya ke los niños crescan un poco mas..!! bueno pues espero que les haya gustado.. ﾊﾞｲﾊﾞｲ。。！！


	15. Feliz Cumpleaños

Que bueno ke te gusto el capitulo..!! hahaha dejenme REVIEWS por fa se los ruego… voya llorar..!!! bueno ya me dejo de dramas… este capitulo esta tambien interesante y despues de este ya sigue la accion y ya salen los niños mas regañados hahahha me rei mucho mientras hacia el capitulo 16 y este esta interesante.. espero que les guste.!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Feliz Cumpleaños..!!**

Harry desperto, bueno no del todo, escuchaba todo lo que pasaba, pero tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba tapado con las sabanas, se sentia tan agusto, no queria despertar, no queria ir a entrenar ese dia, en especial ese dia.

-Listos?- escucho que alguien decia en un susurro- uno… dos… tres

Entonces Harry sintio como tres cuerpecitos se le tiraban encima gritando.

-Felicidades Papi..!!!

Si, ese dia era el cumpleaños de Harry Potter, no se habia enojado por que lo habian despertado, al contrario, le encanto que sus hijos lo fueran a felicitar de esa manera, pero simulo estar enfadado.

-Ya veran como les va por haberme despertado.- les dijo a los niños y en ese momento los cubrio a los tres con las sabanas y con un movimiento de la varita hizo que no pudieran levanterla para salir. Los tres comenzaron a gritar entre risas y a mover las sabanas intentando salir.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Ginny divertida ante la esena.

-Gracias- contesto Harry dandole un tierno beso.

-Papi, sacanos de aqui- dijo la voz de Annie. Harry hizo otro movimiento de varita y los tres salieron de debajo de las sabanas, un poco mareados despues de tanto movimiento, Harry sonrio al ver a sus niños de 7 años ir hacia el entre tropezones para abrazarlo. Despues de muchos abrazos y besos para Harry, lo dejaron bañarse y cambiarse mientras los demas se iban a preparar el desayuno. Harry bajo las escaleras percibiendo un ligero olor a quemado, al entrar a la cocina, vio a sus hijos todos llenos de harina junto a una bandeja con Hot Cakes, leche, jugo de naranja y un plato de cereal.

-Vaya- dijo Harry- esto es para mi?

-Si- contesto Sirius.

-Los hicimos nosotros papi- dijo Jo.

-En serio?- pregunto Harry volteando a ver a Ginny, quien con una mirada le hizo entender que no se comiera los Hot Cakes.

-Si- dijo Annie- pruebalos, espero que te gusten.

-Que los pruebe?- dijo Harry, pero al ver las caritas de ilusion de los tres no se pudo resistir- bu… bueno, esta bien.

Harry se sento frente al plato, los niños se sentaron frente a Harry y Ginny sequedo parada mirando divertida. Harry tomo el tenedor y el cuchillo y se dispuso a partir los Hot Cakes, estaban muy duros, pero intento disimular, cuando pudo cortar un pedazo, lo pincho con el tenedor y lo acerco a su boca, los niños lo miraban entuciasmado, la verdad era que se habian esmerado mucho en prepararle el desayuno a Harry. Harry sonrio a los niños antes de meterce el pedazo de Hot Cake a la boca, no sabia como describir el sabor, sabia quemado pero crudo al mismo tiempo, intento no escupirlo y poner una cara convincente.

-Y bien Papi- dijo Sirius.

-Te gusto?- pregunto Jo.

Harry no pudo responder a la pregunta, sentia que si abria la boca iba a escupirlo todo, asi que se limito a hacer una señal afirmativa con el dedo, Ginny estaba conteniendo las carcajadas que luchabann por salir. Los tres niños al ver la señal que les hacia Harry se pusieron felices a gritar y saltar por la cocina, con un gran esfuerzo Harry trago el pedazo de Hot Cake.

-Quieres mas papi?- pregutno Annie- todavia podemos hacerte mas.

-No, no, gracias princesa, creo que con esto es suficiente- se apresuro a decir Harry, y los niños pusieron cara de desepcion- pero, oigan, quien quiere ir a entrenar hoy con papa?

-Yo, yo, yo!!- se pusieron a gritar los tres.

-Bien, pues suban bañense y cambiense de ropa- les dijo Harry y enseguida los tres subian las escaleras a sus respectivos cuartos.- Dios creo que me va a dar un ataque por comer eso- dijo Harry llendo hacia el fregadero y haciendo gargaras.

-Se esforzaron mucho en prepararlos- dijo Ginny abrazandolo por la espalda- que bueno que te gustaron.

-Si claro- dijo Harry volteandose para besar a Ginny- que me vas a dar de desayunar?

-Lo que quieras, es tu cumpleaños- dijo Ginny haciendo desaparecer los Hot Cakes del plato.

-Lo que quiera?- pregunto Harry picaramente.

-Tienes entrenamiento- dijo Ginny al notar el tono de Harry- y los niños estan arriba.

-Tardaran un rato en bajar- dijo Harry abrazandola y comenzando a besarla en el cuello.

-Harry, no…- dijo Ginny, pero no habia otra cosa en el mundo que la convenciera tan rapido como los besos de Harry.- Harry, basta- dijo reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad- los niños bajaran en cualquier minuto.

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo- dijo Harry rindiendose y llendo a sentarse.- pero me daras la cena, verdad?

-Claro que si, los niños se quedan con Ron y Hermione hoy- le contesto Ginny besandolo al tiempo que aparecia otros Hot Cakes en el plato de Harry.

Despues de desayunar, los Hot Cakes de Ginny estaban mucho mejor que los de los niños, Harry llevo a los tres pequeños al campo de quidditch donde ya estaba todo el equipo esperandolo.

-Hola Sirius, Jo, Annie, como han estado?- les pregunto Missy, un miembro del equipo, era golpeadora.- hace mucho que no venian.

-Mi papi nos trajo por ser su cumpleaños- contesto Jo.

-Es verdad- dijo Jamie la capitana y guardiana del equipo- lo siento Harry casi lo olvido.

-No hay problema- dijo Harry siendo abrazado por todos los miembros del equipo.

El entrenamiento estuvo leve, ya que los jugadores preferian estar jugando con Sirius, Jo y Annie. Ellos, a su corta edad, ya daban señas de que posicion les gustaba jugar. Jo y Sirius eran muy bueno atrapando la Quaffle y la lanzaban con mucha fuerza, mientras que Annie era mejor con la Snitch, no era muy buena en atraparla, pero la encontraba bastante rapido.

Despues del entrenamiento se dirigieron a la casa de Ron y Hermione donde habia una pequeña fiesta para Harry. Todos los Weasley estaban ahi, tambien Remus y Tonks con Ara. La fiesta estuvo muy divertida, mas bien parecia una fiesta infantil por la cantidad de niños que habia, todos los hijos Weasley. Despues de la fiesta los niños estaban rendidos y se quedaron dormidos, entonces todos comenzaron a irse, eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, solo quedaban Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

-Dejaran a los niños aqui verdad?- pregutno Hermione.

-Pues si, ya que se quedaron dormidos- dijo Ginny.

Siguieron platicando otro rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora y Harry y Ginny decidieron irse.

-Venimos por ellos mañana- dijo Harry saliendo de la casa.

-Si, esta bien, no se preocupen- le contesto Hermione despidiendolos con la mano.

Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en la sala de su casa.

-Bien- dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny- lo prometido es deuda.

Ginny no contesto solo comenzo a besar a Harry, este, al ver que tal vez no llegaran escaleras arriba, se dispuso a cerrar todas las ventanas con un hechizo para que nadie pudiera ver dentro. Y como el habia supuesto, no llegaron escaleras arriba, calleron en el sofa, sin dejar de besarse.

-Extrañaba esto- dijo Harry entre besos desabrochando la blusa de Ginny.

-Que esto?- pregutno Ginny sacandole la camisa a Harry- espero que no te refieras a esto, porque si lo es, estas obsecionado, por que hicimos lo mismo hace 3 dias.

Harry solo rio y comenzo a quitarle la falda a Ginny, Ginny hizo lo mismo con el pantalon de Harry. Despues de que los dos quedaran solo en ropa interior, comenzaron mas apasionados, Ginny pasaba sus manos por toda la espalda de Harry, mientras este le besaba todo. Ginny estaba en las nubes, y nisiquiera habian empezado la cosa, Harry subio la cabeza para encontrar los labios de Ginny, se besaron apasionadamente, pero en un mal calculo, resvalaron y calleron del sofa, los dos rieron pero siguieron con sus cosas. Se besaban y acariceaban sin parar, entonces cuando ya estaban entrando en hambiente de nuevo, paso…

-Aaahh..!!- grito Harry incorporandose y llevandose una mano a la frente.

-Harry, que sucede?- dijo Ginny, sin entender que era lo que pasaba. Entonces el telefono comenzo a sonar, pero Ginny estaba mas preocupada por Harry, el telefono sono y sono por un buen rato y Harry seguia con el dolor en la cicatriz. Entonces el celular de Ginny comenzo a sonar, pero sonaba con el sonido de emergencia (habian acordado que si habia alguna emergencia usarian ese sonido, asi que tenian que contestar no importaba que estubiesen haciendo), Ginny contesto aun intentando calmar a Harry.

-Hermione, que pasa?- pregutno Ginny mientras con la mano libre acariceaba la espalda de Harry para que se calmara.

-Tienen que venir ya- dijo Hermione, por la bocina se podia escuchar el llanto de Sirius a todo volumen- Sirius no a querido parar de llorar y no deja de gritar que quiere a su papa.

-Esta bien vamos para alla- dijo Ginny recordando la ultima vez que Sirius habia llorado asi y pidia los brazos de su padre.- Harry tenemos que ir con Ron y Hermione, es urgente, algo le pasa a Sirius.

En cuanto escucho que algo le pasaba a su hijo, Harry se puso de pie, sin importarle el ardor en su frente, se vistio con la varita, Ginny hizo lo mismo y los dos se aparecieron en la sala de Ron y Hermione. Al parecer, el dolor en la frente mas la aparicion fueron demasiado para Harry, porque al apenas aparecer, callo de rodillas gritando de dolor de nuevo. Ron y Hermione no sabian lo que ocurria.

-Papi!- grito Sirius, quien estaba en los brazos de Ron, corrio hacia Harry y lo abrazo. En cuanto Harry sintio los bracitos de Sirius rodeandolo, o por lo menos hasta donde alcanzaban a rodear a Harry, el ardor desaparecio, tan repentinamente como habia aparecido. Harry rodeo a Sirius con los brazos y, al igual que como habia pasado unos años atras, Sirius callo instantaneamente y comenzo a arrullarse. Ron y Hermione miraban asombrados junto a Henry y Raven, Ginny habia ido a abrazar a Annie y a Jo.

-Papi?- pregunto Annie, se habia asustado mucho cuando vio a su papa gritando de dolor.

-Estoy… estoy bien princesa, no te preocupes- dijo Harry entrecortadamente y extendio un brazo para abrazarlos a ella y a Jo- vengan.

Jo y Annie dejaron a Ginny y se dirigieron a Harry y lo abrazaron. Harry estaba abrazando a sus tres hijos cuando lo escucho…

-_Por que no lo dejas salir?_- pregunto un siseo.

-Que?- pregunto Harry, estaba seguro que habia sido uno de sus hijos ya, que la voz habia sonado cerca.

-Que sucede papi?- pregunto Jo separandose de Harry.

-Quien dijo eso?- les pregunto mirandolos.

-No hemos dicho nada papi- dijo Annie separandose tambien.

-_Porque no lo dejas salir_?- repitio la voz, a Harry se le detuvo el corazon por unos instantes al ver que habia sido Sirius. Sirius estaba dormido, pero le estaba hablando, en Parsel.

-_Que quieres decir con eso Sirius?_- le pregunto Harry tambien siseando (**n/a:** todo lo que este en Parsel es con letra _asi_)

-_Sabes que quiero decir_- le contesto Sirius, todos los miraban sin entender nada, ya que solo escuchaban siseos- _dejalo salir, yo quiero que lo dejes salir, y si no lo haces por ti mismo, ellos vendran._

-_Quienes, quienes vendran?_- pregunto Harry desesperado, no le gustaba que Sirius estuviera asi, pero mientras mas informacion le diera mejor.

-Que sucede Harry?- pregutno Ginny abrazando de nuevo a Annie y a Jo, pero Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara.

-_Ellos_- repitio Sirius- _los fieles, los que aun son leales, haran que regrese_.

-_Por que te pasa esto, Sirius?_- pregunto Harry, con la esperanza de que le diera la respuesta que habian buscado desde el dia en que Sirius comenzo a hablar Parsel.- _tu no deberias de tener nada relacionado con el._- Sirius se quedo callado y Harry insistio con su pregunta, unas lagrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos- _por que te pasa esto cariño?_

Sirius abrio los ojos y volteo a ver a Harry, los ojos de Sirius, que normalmente tenian un especial brillo de alegria, estaban apagados, completamente sin expresion. Miro a Harry a los ojos y le dijo:

-_Por que tu eres mi padre_- despues volvio a cerrar los ojos y se quedo dormio de nuevo.

Harry abrazo a Sirius con fuerza lo que hizo que se despertara.

-Papi, que pasa?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Nada, nada cariño, todo esta bien- contesto Harry sin dejar de abrazarlo- creo que ya es hora de dormir para ustedes.

Despues que los niños se durmieron de nuevo, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se quedaron platicando en la sala.

-Que fue lo que paso Harry?- pregunto Ginny preocupada- que te dijo Sirius?

-Me dijo…- Harry no sabia como contestarle a Ginny. Sirius le habia dicho que el queria que Voldemort volviera, como era posible. "No" penso Harry "El no pudo haber querido eso, tal vez… no, no puede ser"- me dijo que dejara salir a Voldemort- contesto al fin- me pregunto porque no lo dejaba salir, me dijo que el queria que saliera y que si no lo hacia por las buenas los mortifagos lo harian.

Todos se quedaron callados unos instantes.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Hermione despues de reflexionarlo un poco- los mortifagos no saldran de Azkaban nunca, el sistema de seguridad es irrompible.

Siguieron callados, Harry pensaba que Hermione tenia cierto punto de razon, nunca dejarian libre a un mortifago, pero, el sabia, al igual que Ron, Ginny y Hermione, que ningun sistema de seguridad era perfecto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno que les parecio.. ahi se los dejo..!!dejenme REVIEWS por fa… significan mucho para mi..hahahha bueno ahi les dejo este..!! ﾊﾞｲﾊﾞｲ..!!


	16. Regaños, regaños y mas regaños

Que bueno que te gusto **Sion-Allegra**, y no tepreocupes hahah mi computadora tambien esta lenta..!! hahaha bueno pues este capitulo esta gracioso..!! ya estan grandes los niños..!! esprero que les guste..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Regaños, regaños y mas regaños..!!**

El tiempo pasaba, y Voldemort habia dejado descanzar a Harry por un tiempo, demasiado tiempo para el gusto de Harry, eso significaba que estaba planeando algo, pero tambien el hecho de que lo dejara en paz por tanto tiempo habia hecho que Harry medio olvidara el asunto.

-Dios estoy muerto- dijo Harry una tarde llegando a su casa despues de un intensivo entrenamiento de Quidditch, se tiro en un sofa a descanzar, pero su descanzo no duro mucho.

-Papa..!!!!!- le llego el grito de una chica proveniente del piso superior.

-Por favor, no ahora, necesito descanzar- dijo Harry cubriendoze la cara con un cojin.

-Papa..!!- escucho de nuevo el grito, pero esta vez mas cerca.

-Que pasa Annie- dijo Harry dandose por vencido y quitandose el cojin de la cara mientras se sentaba bien en el sofa. Una Annie de 14 años aparecio por las escaleras.

-Esto es injusto, es simplemente injusto- le dijo a Harry poniendose delante de el- Sirius se la pasa todo el dia escuchandome por el telefono y Jo leyo mi diario!!!

-No es cierto- se escucho el grito de Sirius bajando por las escaleras- no la escuches, no es verdad.

-Ya, Sirius, que no es verdad?- pregunto Harry, ya sabia para donde iba eso, siempre que en la casa habia un problema, este siempre se multiplicaba por tres.

-Pues… lo que sea que ella te diga no es verdad- contesto Sirius un poco entrecortado.

-Lo ves- le dijo Annie mirando a Harry y señalando a Sirius con el dedo.

-Bueno, ya tranquilos- dijo Harry intentando poner paz.

-Papa!!!- grito la voz de Jo en las escaleras.

-Dios, por que me castigas asi- dijo Harry mirando al techo.

-Papa, Sirius mancho mis libros de El Señor de los Anillos con tinta y Annie paso hora y media en el baño- le dijo llegando a donde estaba Harry con sus hermanos- no es justo que a ella no le digan nada y a mi si.

-Eso es por que soy mujer tarado y puedo durar mas en el baño- le dijo Annie volteandose hacia el.

-No me digas tarado, lela- contesto Jo- y tu de que te ries tonto.

Y asi comenzo una pelea de insultos entre ellos, Harry solo los miraba paciente, en ese momento llego Ginny por la puerta principal y al ver el alboroto se acerco.

-Pero que es lo que pasa aqui?- pregunto a todos.

-Mama!!- dijeron sus tres hijos y comenzaron a acusarse entre ellos hablando al mismo tiempo, Ginny, al verse atacada, comenzo a callarlos, obtuviendo como consecuencia que ya ninguno entendia lo que el otro decia. Harry se harto y con un movimiento de la varita hizo que todos perdieran la voz.

-Muy bien- dijo Harry volviendo a calmarse.- ahora me van a explicar uno por uno lo que pasa, de acuerdo?- los tres chicos asintieron- bien, las damas primero.- dijo apuntando a Annie con la varita.

-Gracias- dijo Annie recuperado la voz- bueno pues, Sirius me espio hoy por el telefono cuando estaba hablando con Sally, una amiga del campamento de verano muggle, y luego Jo se puso a leer mi diario, te juro que si dices algo te voy a…

-Bien suficiente- dijo Harry volviendo a hacerle el hechizo enmudecedor- ahora Sirius- dijo quitandole el hechizo a su otro hijo.

-Bien, Annie borro mi juego de Underground 2, lo estaba jugando desde hacia meses, tenia la maxima puntuacion papa, la Maxima! y Jo borro todos mis videojuegos de la computadora solo porque necesitaba mas espacio para sus canciones.

-Muy bien, gracias- dijo haciendole el hechizo a Sirius de nuevo- ahora Jo.

-Pues Annie tardo hora y media en el baño y no le dijeron nada y a mi me regañan porque tardo media hora, no es justo y luego Sirius mancho mis tres libros de El Señor de los Anillos con tinta.- dijo y se volvio a quedar en silencio.

Harry medito unos instantes y luego dijo:

-Annie, princesa, creo que deberias de preguntarle a Sirius si puedes o no jugar o borrar los juegos, despues de todo el juego es de el y creo que no es necesario que pases hora y media hablando por telefono en el baño si Sirius va a escuchar por la otra linea. Sirius, campeon, no debes escuchar las conversaciones de tu hermana si no quieres que le ponga una linea a ella sola y deja los libros de Jo en paz, ya sabes que son sagrados para el, es en serio, no les hagas nada a los libros de Jo. Y Jo, cariño, se que te encantan los libros, pero el diario de tu hermana es uno que no debes leer, y lo que leiste no sale de ti si no quieres que te lanze un hechizo desmemorizador y en cuanto a la computadora, pregunta antes de borrar las cosas que no son tuyas, si no quieres que le compre a Sirius una laptop.- finalizo.

Harry sabia que los tres se querian muchisimo, pero cuando estaban enojados hacian lo posible para que ninguno de los otros dos obtuviera lo que queria, asi que simplemente asintieron y se dispusieron a subir las escaleras pero Harry los detuvo.

-Un momento- les dijo haciendo que los tres se voltearan- por lo que me han dicho, veo que no se han portado muy bien, asi que…- dijo tomando aire- tu una semana sin telefono- dijo señalando a Annie- tu una semana sin computadora ni tele- le dijo a Sirius- tu no podras entrar a la biblioteca ni tocar ninguno de tus libros- le dijo a Jo- y tu- dijo señalando a Ginny- dame algo de comer que me muero de hambre.

Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, los tres chicos comenzaron a discutir con Harry mientras que Ginny, sonriendo, iba la cocina a prepararle algo de comer.

-Ya, basta- dijo Harry.

-Papa es que…- comenzo a decir Jo.

-Ah! Si se me olvidaba- dijo Harry derrepente y saco su varita de nuevo- no celular- dijo Harry apuntando al bolsillo de Annie, su celular rosa salio disparado hacia Harry- no Nintendo DS (**n/a:** osea un Game-Boy)- dijo apntando al bolsillo de Sirius- y no comics- dijo apuntando esa vez al techo, al cuarto de los gemelos.

-Papa!!- dijeron los tres.

-No puedes hacernos esto- dijo Sirius arrodillandose en el suelo con tono dramatico.

-Es inhumano- dijo Jo lanzandose a los pies de Harry, quien tuvo que contener la risa ante el teatro que le estaban haciendo sus hijos.

-Papa, arruinas mi vida- dijo Annie intentando recuperar el celular incandose frente a Harry.

-Luego la arreglamos- le dijo Harry- ahora a sus cuartos antes de que les ponga otra semana de castigo.- Los tres muchachos se dieron por vencidos y subieron a sus cuartos con la cabeza gacha.- no me gusta ser el malo de la historia- le dijo a Ginny quien salia de la cocina con un gran sandwish y un refresco para Harry. Al llegar con Harry los dos se sentaron en el sofa y Harry le dio una gran mordida al sandwish.

-Pues a mi me encanta cuando eres malo- le dijo Ginny picaramente abrazandolo por el cuello.

-Que tan malo?- pregunto Harry en el mismo tono y comenzo a besarla.

-Estamos arriba, lo saben?!- grito Sirius desde el segundo piso.

-Cierra la puerta- le grito Harry.

-Papa!!!- gritaron tres voces haciendo reir a Harry y a Ginny.

-Voy a tener pesadillas- escucharon la voz de Jo antes de que las dos puertas de los cuartos se cerraran.

-Me voy a arreglar- dijo Ginny separandose de Harry.

-A donde vas, si se puede saber?- dijo Harry mirandola con las cejas alzadas

-Voy a ir a esa cena con Hermione, no te acuerdas?- le contesto Ginny.

-Oh, si- contesto Harry- la de las señoras "La-Fuerza-De-La-Mujer-Es-La-Que-Le-Hace-Falta-Al-Hombre", no se por que se unieron a ese grupo feminista.

-No es feminista- dijo Ginny- es apollo para las mujeres.

-Sigue siendo feminista- dijo Harry prendiendo el televisor y dando otra mordida al sandwich. Ginny rodo los ojos y se dirijio escaleras arriba.

Esa noche Raven y Henry se iban a quedar en casa de Harry ya que Ron estaba ocupado en el ministerio y Hermione iba a ir a la cena con Ginny.

-Madre, estas guapisima- dijo Sirius midando a su mama bajar con un vestido color verde oscuro suelto hasta abajo de las rodillas y sostenido con unos finos tirantes y encima un poncho de un color verde un poco mas oscuro.

-Gracias cielo- contesto Ginny llendo hacia la sala.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aqui- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny entrar en la sala- solo iran mujeres a esa cena, verdad?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-No seas celoso- dijo Ginny divertida- y si solo son mujeres.

-Sabes papa, no se si debas tranquilizarte o preocuparte por eso- dijo Sirius entrando detras de Ginny. Harry rio y Ginny le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. En eso se escucho la puerta principal abrirse.

-Hola- dijo la voz de Ron.

-Estamos en la sala- dijo Harry, en unos segundos Ron y Hermione enraron en la sala seguidos por Henry y Raven.

-Hola tio Harry, hola tia Ginny, Sirius, donde esta Annie?- dijo de corridito Raven.

-Arrib…- iba a contestar Harry pero en ese momento Annie entro en la sala gritando.

-Rav!!!- dijo corriendo hacia la pelirroja y abrazandola- no vas a creer lo que me contaron de Spencer.

-El que anda con LaLaine?- pregunto Raven, o Rav como le habia cortado el nombre Annie, muy interesada.

-Andaba- respondio Annie

-Que..!!- grito Rav- tienes que contarmelo todo.

-Vamos a mi habitacion- dijo Annie tomandola de la mano- Ay! Perdon, tio Ron, tia Hermione, hola, Henry.

-Hola- respondieron los tres.

Annie se llevo practicamente arrastrando a Rav escaleras arriba y esta solo pudo gritar.

-Adios mama, adios papa!!

-Portate bien- dijo Hermione antes de que desapareciera escaleras arriba- como extraño los cotilleos en los tiempos de Hogwarts.

-Si yo tambien- dijo Ginny.

-Entonces como le llaman a lo que hacen cuando van a "tomar café"?- dijo Ron haciando reir a los otros tres varones.

-Oh callate- dijeron Ginny y Hermione al unisono.

-Hola tio Ron, tia Hermione, Henry- dijo Jo entrando en la sala.

-Hola Jo- respondieron los tres de nuevo.

-Ven Henry, vamos a ver mis nuevos videojuegos- dijo Sirius- no puedo pasar el nivel 9 y como tu eres experto en computadoras creo que me podras ayudar.

-Claro, vamos- respondio Henry, el ya iba a para quinto curso en Hogwarts pero era extremadamente inteligente y en algunas clases se aburria, motivo por el cual McGonagall lo dejaba irse a la biblioteca una que otra clase.

-Oyeme, no se suponia que estabas castigado?- dijo Harry.

-Papa, Annie va a hablar con Rav, eso es igual que chismorrear por telefono, ademas Henry se aburrira, cierto Henry?- dijo Sirius.

-A mi no me metas- dijo Henry.

-Bien estas perdonado por hoy, y tu tambien- le dijo Harry a Sirius y a Jo- pero apartir de mañana olvidense.- dijo Harry.

Los tres chicos se despidieron y subieron las escaleras, se llebaban tan bien que hasta parecian hermanos, Henry se llebaba muy bien con Jo ya que a el tambien le encantaban los libros y se llebaba mu bien con Sirius tambien, porque sabia mucho de computadoras y siempre le ayudaba con sus videojuegos. Las chicas no se quedaban atras, siempre que se quedaban a dormir una en la casa de la otra, hacian de todo meos dormir, hablaban, comian, reian, veian peliculas, cotilleaban, ese era su pasatiempo favorito, y les encantaba hacer enojar a los chicos con unas cuantas bromas.

-Bueno creo que ya nos debemos ir- dijo Hermione, quien tambien iba muy elegante, consultando su reloj.

-Si, yo tambien- dijo Ron- Tonks me va a lanzar un hechizo si llego tarde de nuevo.

-Seguro que estaras bien con los monstruos?- pregunto Ginny a Harry.

-Si, no te preocupes yo los controlo- dijo Harry despidiendose de ella con un beso.

-Bueno, si tienes problemas nos llamas- dijo Ginny, despues ella, Hermione y Ron desaparecieron con un CRACK.

-Bien, creo que no sera tan malo- dijo Harry dispuesto a sentarse en el sillon a descanzar, pero en ese momento se escucho un sonido de cristal roto probeniente de escaleras arriba.

-Papa!!- se escucho el grito de Annie- Jo rompio mi lampara de noche con una Bomba Fetida!!

Entonces se escucho una explosion, o no presisamente una explosion, se escucho como una flatulencia bastante ruidosa.

-Papa!!- se escucho el grito esta vez de Sirius y las risas de Annie y Rav- las chicas hicieron estallar la Bomba Fetida en nuestra habitacion!!

Despues comenzaron a escucharse los gritos agudos de las chicas y los gemidos de dolor que hacian los chicos cada vez que algo los golpeaba.

-Bueno, creo que hable demasiado pronto- dijo Harry poniendose de pie y sacando su varita preparado para lo que pudiera encontrar en la batalla campal que se llevaba a cabo escaleras arriba.- Esta sera una larga noche.

Y si que lo fue…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y…? que les parecio? Estuvo gracioso?? Pues el que sigue no lo es.. ahi viene ya tu personaje en accion Eli.. por cierto no me has respondido si te gusto..?? bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…REVIEWS plx..!!ﾊﾞｲﾊﾞｲ..!!


	17. Algo esta mal

Perdon por tardar..!! haha que bueno que les gusto el otro capitulo… y si **carolaqd**, este no se parece en nada… y no **rosycarmen**, no tengo intension de que Harry y Ginny tengan otro hijo, ya tiene bastantes problemas con estos tres… bueno pues, espero que les guste… y espera **blackmoonlady** que ya vendra la parte importante de tu personaje..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Algo esta mal..!!**

Harry llego escaleras arriba y vio el desastre que sus hijos y sobrinos hacian. Ya que no podian usar magia por ser menores de edad, se tiraban con todo lo que encontraban con todas sus fuerzas, cuando vieron a Harry sabian que estarian en problemas, mas de los que ya tenian, pero como dice el dicho "Mas vale pedir perdon, que pedir permiso", los chicos siguieron con su pelea, al ver que no se detenian, Harry estaba apunto de gritarles que pararan, pero entones noto un sentimiento que hacia mucho no sentia, el Merodeador que llevaba dentro habia despertado de nuevo, en lugar de ponerle fin a la batalla entre los chicos y las chicas, se dispuso a disfrutar del espectaculo y a convertir los objetos que pudieran golpear mas duro y ser mas peligrosos, como libros y los zapatos de tacon de las chicas, en cojines de plumas o simplemente en peluches. La lucha duro cerca de treinta minutos tras los cuales, agotados, los cinco chicos se tiraron en el suelo a descanzar mientras Harry los miraba sonriendo.

-Que? ya termino la pelea?- pregunto riendo- que poco aguantan.

-No nos presumas que venciste a Voldemort papa- dijo Jo, Harry habia hecho que ellos no le tuvieran miedo a ese nombre, aunque desde la caia del Lord Oscuro, ya casi nadie temia a su nombre. Harry bromeaba tanto con el tema de Voldemort que ya hasta se habia hecho normal burlarse de el.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo mientras los chicos reian- haber, quien quiere helado, papas fritas y refresco?

-Yo!- gritaron todos.

-Mama te matara, lo sabes?- pregutno Annie mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-No si no se entera- dijo Harry a todos los chicos, quienes hicieron como si cerraran sus labios con un cierre.

Todos comieron hasta que quedaron bombos.

-Ya no me cabe nada- dijo Rav sentandose en el piso de la sala junto a Jo.

-Pues creo que yo puedo comer un poco mas- dijo Sirius adueño del plato de frituras.

Se la pasaron platicando hasta que el reloj marco las doce en punto, Ginny llegaria a la una y Rav y Henry se quedarian a dormir ahi, asi que se dieron el lujo de quedarse despiertos un rato mas, Rav y Annnie estaban sentadas la una frente a la otra en un sillon doble y hablaban en voz baja, Henry y Jo estaban muy entretenidos hojeando un libro muy grueso y comentando hacerca de el, Sirius estaba platicando con Harry, sin darse cuenta, ninguno de los dos, que lo estaban haciendo en Parsel, se divertian, todos en su cosas, pero la alegria no les duro mucho…

-_Papa, estas bien?_- pregunto Sirius al ver que Harry tenia una mano en la frente y tenia los ojos cerrados.

-_Estoy bien, no te preocupes_- le contesto Harry intentando sonreir, pero era dificil ya que el recordaba las otras veces en las que la cicatriz le habia dolido, no queria ponerse a gritar de dolor con los chicos ahi, o peor…

Harry intento disimular el dolor por un rato, pero despues de unos minutos ya no lo soporto.

-_Papa, que tienes?_- pregutno Sirius muy preocupado.

-_Annie,llama a tu madre_- dijo Harry apretando los dientes.

Annie no entendio lo que su padre dijo, asi que se quedo parada sin sabes que hacer.

-_Annie, anda, llama a mama_- dijo Sirius, pero Annie tampoco lo entendio- _que te pasa? muevete!_

-Deja de hablar asi- dijo Jo.- no te entendemos.

Entonces Harry comprendio que halaban en Parsel.

-Annie- dijo hablando normal- ve arriba, y llama a tu madre, hazlo rapido.

Annie subio por su espejo (**n/a: **osea como el que le dio Sirius a Harry en la Orden del Fenix) a toda prisa. Harry se sento e un sillon con la cara entre las manos- Rav, sube con Annie y encierrence en su habiatacion hasta que llegue Ginny, chicos hagan lo mismo y Henry llama a tu papa.

Todos miraban a Harry preocupados.

-Papa, no podemos dejarte solo- dijo Jo sentandose a un lado de Harry.

-Jo, tu no lo recuerdas… eras muy pequeño cuando sucedio… pero creeme que esto no es nada bueno, asi que obedece y ve a tu cuarto.

Nadie se movio, no sabian de que estaba hablando Harry, pero no pensaban dejarlo solo, en ese momento Annie bajo las escaleras con el espejo en manos.

-Bien ya la llame, dice que estara aqui en un Segundo- dijo Annie parandose junto a su padre.

Harry comenzo a sentirse extraño, como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, y eso lo asusto aun mas, entonces Harry levanto su varita e hizo un movimiento extraño con ella, la cosa era en que no habia sido Harry, no el mismo. Los chicos no le dieron importancia al movimiento de varita, pero si notaron la cara de susto de Harry.

-Papa. Que sucede?- pregunto Sirius acercandose.

-Les dije que fueran arriba!!!- grito Harry, asustando a los cinco chicos, Harry habia gritado en un tono furioso, no sabia por que, el no estaba enojado, sino asustado- vayanse!!

Los chicos, al ver a Harry asi, comenzarona abanzar de espaldas a las escaleras, pero en ese momento Harry callo de rodillas al suelo y comenzo a girtar de dolor con una mano en la frente.

-Papa.!!- greitaron los tres hijos Potter e intentaron acercarse a su padre, pero el los detuvo con un grito.

-No se acerquen!! Vayan arriba ahora mismo!!!

Los chicos se quedaron petrificados, nunca antes Harry les habia gritado de esa manera, si les gritaba cuando se enojaba, pero eso no era lo mismo.

-Mientras en la cena-

-Hermione, Annie llamo- dijo Ginny volviendo a la mesa despues de ir a una esquina al sentir su espejo vibrar- parecia preocupada y dijo que algo le pasaba a Harry.

-Que crees que sea?- pregunto Hermione poniendose de pie y tomando su bolso.

-No lo se- contesto Ginny tomando su bolso tambien- pero de algo estoy segura, no es nada bueno.

Las dos se disculparon y dijeron que debian irse, despues se dispucieron a aparecerse en la casa de Ginny, sin embargo algo no las dejo.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Ginny- la casa no tiene un hechizo anti-desaparicion, por lo menos no con nosotros.

-No lo tenia querraz decir- le dijo Hermione tomandole la mano y llevandola hacia la chimenea- preo si lo que estas pensando que puede pasar es verdad, Harry no puede controlar sus hechizos.

Hermione sabia que no podian llegar a la casa de Ginny por la Red Flu asi que decidio ir a la chimenea de Baltus Van Tassel, un hombre mayor muy buen amigo de Harry, el problema era que vivia a unas 6 calles de donde vivian Harry y Ginny, pero decidio que acabarse los tacones corriendo valia la pena.

-En el Ministerio-

-Tonks, debo irme- dijo Ron volviendo a la sala donde era la reunion de Aurores.

-Oh, no Weasley, si de por si llegas tarde y ahora te tienes que ir temprano, a que se debe?- dijo Tonks con cara molesta y cruzando los brazos.

-Henry llamo, dijo que algo le pasaba a Harry, y por la cara que tenia o era nada bueno- dijo Ron señalo el espejo en sus manos.

-En ese caso, que esperas! vete ya!- le dijo Tonks alarmada, ella no podia ir ya que era la encargada de la reunion, pero sabia que Ron era un buen Auror y podria medio controlar la situacion y llamar si necesitaba ayuda.

Ron se paro en una eskina en la cual si se podia aparecer, pero no paso nada.

-Que pasa? Por que no te vas?- pregunto Tonks llendo hacia el.

-No puedo- dijo Ron asustado- esto es peor de lo que pense, Tonks estate alerta, te llamo si necesito ayuda- le dijo Ron para despues irse a la chimenea rumbo a la casa de Van Tassel tambien.

-En la casa de Harry-

Los chicos estaban muy asustados, no se atevian a acercarse a Harry, pero este estaba arrodillado en el piso, se agarraba la cabeza con las manos y tenia un claro dolor expresado en el rostro. En ese momento Harry parecio perder fuerzas y se agacho hasta que su cabeza quedo pegada al frio suelo de marmol de la sala, respiraba rapida pero silenciosamente.

-Papa?- se atrevio a preguntar Jo, al no obtener respuesta se dispuso a acercarse a Harry, pero la mano de Annie lo detuvo, Jo la aparto y siguio su camino. Estaba ya a medio camino de donde estaba Harry, entonces escucho que su papa no dejaba de murmurar una y otra vez.

-No se acerquen. No se acerquen. No se acerquen.

-Papa?- pregunto de nuevo Jo, se habia detenido a poca distancia de Harry, Jo alargo la mano para tocar la cabeza de su padre pero en ese momento Harry also la cabeza y miro a su hijo, o no era su hijo? Jo se quedo petrificado al ver la expresion de su padre, estaba furioso, mas fuioso de lo que nunca lo habia visto, pero lo que mas lo asusto fueron sus ojos color sangre, frios y brillantes. Jo sabia que algo no andaba bien, nada bien, entonces Harry lo apunto con la varita- Corran!!

Los cinco chicos subieron corriendo a la habiatacion de Ginny y Harry mientras un par de hechizos los pasaban rozando. Al llegar a la habitacion, cerraron con llave y sin importarles que fueran menores de edad, se dispusieron a lanzarle todo tipo de hechizo bloqueador a la puerta para que esta no se abriera, sabian que era inutil ya que Harry era demasiado para ellos, pero no tenian ningun otro plan, las ventanas estaban cerradas, Harry habia cerrado todas las salidas y entrdas de la casa con ese movimiento de varita al que no le habian dado importancia. Se quedaron en silendio, las chicas lloraban silenciosamente abrazadas, Henry estaba parado junto a ellas con la varita en la mano dispuesto a protejer a su hermana, y Jo y Sirius, aunque temblando estaban parados frente a la puerta con la varita en la mano, solo se escuchaban los pasos tranquilos de Harry al subir las escaleras. Los chicos esperaban nerviosos, los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que al fin se detuvieron frente a la puerte. Jo y Sirius retrocedieron hasta dar con Henry y las chicas, entonces, con un gran estruendo, la puerta se abrio de golpe, todos gritaron y, debido a la explosion, los chicos cayeron al suelo, Harry entro a la habitacion apuntandolos, a todos, con la varita y con un profundo odio en los ojos.

Iban corrriendo por las calles del Valle de Godric. Ginny y Hermione se habian encontrado a Ron al salir de la casa de Van Tassel, quien les dijo que no habia problema que usaran su chimenea a esas horas si era para ayudar a Harry, corrian lo mas rapido que podian, Hermione y Ginny con los tacones en las manos, ya que se los habian quitado a medio camino para poder ir mas rapido. Al llegar a la casa notaron un gran hechizo protegiendolo.

-Que hacemos?- pregunto Hermione desesperada.

-Piensen, el que esta haciando esto no es Harry, es Voldemort- dijo Ron concentrandose.- como deshacemos un hechizo de Voldemort?

-No se puede!- dijo Ginny histerica. En ese momento, el hechizo parecio quitarse, los tres quedaron asombrados, pero rapidamente fueron a la casa.

Al entrar solo escucharon una fuerte explosion y despues los gritos de los chicos.

-Papa, que estas haciendo?!- gritaba la voz de Jo.

Las dos chicas gritaban en un tono muy agudo.

-Papa, détente por favor!!- grito esta vez la voz de Sirius.

-PAPA!!- gritaron Jo y Annie, y despues silencio.

-Annie, Sirius, Jo..!!!!- grito Ginny subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

Al entrar en la habiatacion, Ginny se quedo pasmada. Henry abrazaba a Rav, quien lloraba silenciosamente, en uno de los lados de la cama. Harry estaba tendido en el suelo, desmayado seguramente y Sirius abrazandolo tambien desmayado. Jo y Annie arrodillados al lado de su padre y de su hermano.

-Que paso?- pregunto Ginny preocupada abrazando a Jo y a Annie y despues revisando a Sirius y a Harry.

-Raven, Henry, estan bien?- dijo Hermione entrando en la habitacion.

-Mama!- dijo Rav y se lanzo a sus brazos, Hermione intento calmarla mientras Ron abrazaba a Henry.

-Que sucedio?- pregunto Ron.

-No lo se- contesto Annie entre sollozos- papa se llevo una mano a la cicatriz derrepente y despues su expresion cambio y sus ojos… sus ojos…

-Que le pasaba a sus ojos?- pregutno Ron preocupado.

-No eran verdes tio Ron- contesto esta vez Jo, estaba muy serio y miraba a su hermano y a su padre fijamente- eran rojos, no me gustaron para nada.

Ron se quedo muy serio, habia ocurrido de nuevo, despues de todos esos años, no era posible.

-Y despues que paso?- pregunto Ron, ya que habia asimilado las palabras de Jo- por que se desmayo?

-Cuando entro- contesto Annie, que ya estaba mas calmada- Sirius le grito que se detuviera y despues lo abrazo, papa parecio perder fuerzas cuando sintio el abrazo de Sirius y se desmayo, despues vimos que Sirius tambien se habia desmayado, y llegaron ustedes.

Despues que el hambiente se calmara un poco, llevaron a Harry y a Sirius a San Mungo para que los revisaran, Sirius desperto a las pocas horas, pero aun asi, lo hicieron quedarse la noche, estaba en la misma habitacion que su padre. Harry, por otro lado, desperto hasta la tarde siguiente con un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Harry intentando sentarse, cosa que no logro, asi que decidio quedarse acosado mientras hablaban.- lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en la sala con un dolor horrible en la cicatriz y les decia a los chicos que no se acercaran.

Todos se miraron, sabian que Harry se sentiria horrible cuando supiera lo que habia hecho, y no sabian de lo que seria capaz.

-Harry…- comenzo Ginny, no sabia como decirselo- tu… paso lo mismo que hace varios años.

-A que te refieres?- pregutno Harry preocupado- no habre atacado a los chicos, o si?

Annie, Jo, Rav y Henry voltearon la mirada, hasta ese entonces ninguno se atrevia a mentirle a Harry. Harry se dio cuenta de eso y se asuto mucho al ver que Sirius no estaba ahi.

-Donde esta Sirius?- dijo alterado- no le habre hecho algo, verdad? Diganme donde esta!!

-Tranquilo Harry, el esta bien, esta en la otra cama- contesto Ron.

-Esta bien? Entonces por que esta en una cama del hospital!!- Harry no sabia que iba ahacer, eso era demasiado.

-Harry, Sirus te controlo- le dijo Hermione haciando que Harry la mirara desconcertado, pero un poco mas calmado.

-Como que me controlo?- pregunto.

-Si, Sirius te abrazo, con eso te desmayaste y no hiciste daño a los cicos, la cosa esta en que el tambien se desmayo, pero no te preovupes esta bien.- dijo Hermione alver que Harry iba a decir algo.

Todos decidieron dejar a Harry y a Sirius dormir y se dispusieron irse a comer, tras discutir con Harry, ya que este no queria que lo dejaran solo con uno de sus hijos, temia perder el control y atacarlo de Nuevo, salieron de la habitacion. Harry se quedo pensando un buen rato viendo a su hijo dormir en la otra cama, como era posile que Sirius controlara a Voldemort? O por lo menos al Voldemort que vivia en Harry. Despues de un rato convenciendose de que no podria atacar a Sirius si se desmadraba mientras dormia, ya que Sirius lo detendria como siempre, se quedo dormido, desidido que al dia siguiente haria una visita a sus enemigos de Hogwarts en Azkaban, sabia que no habrian podido escapar para hacer algun hechizo contra el para que Voldemort volviera, sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta, sabia que lo que le pasaba no era obra de ningun Mortifago, pero estaba seguro, ya que todos los Mortifagos sabrian como traer al Señor Oscuro de vuelta, de que alguno de ellos podria decirle como pararlo. Era arriesgado, ya que lo podrian atacar ahi mismo para traer a Voldemort de vuelta de una vez, pero debia hacerlo, ademas, serian solo un par de horas de interrogarlos y despues no volveria a ese lugar, ni a ver a ninguno de los Mortifagos, nunca. Pero Harry no contaba con que una muchacha y su padre estaban planeando algo desde hacia muchos años en ese lugar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y…? que les parecio..?? les dije ke no estaria bonito hahah..!! y debo disculparme ya qeu el proximo no lo tender hasta dentro de nos dias… pero no desesperen, la cosa se pone Buena se los juro..!! ahi viene tu personaje en acciom Eli..!! ﾊﾞｲﾊﾞｲ..!! REVIEWS please..!!


	18. Igual que Sherlock Holmes

Sorry..!!! perdoneme por tardarme tanto.. esuqe no habia podido escribir..!! **carolaqd **este capi tampoco esta bonito, pero esta dos tres interesante.. espero que sea suficiente..:S **Sion-Allegra** que quieres que Harry se suicide por atacar a sus hijos?? Ke miedo, pero bueno no, ya pronto habra mas ataques.. y no presisamente de Harry hahaha.. aqui les dejo este capi.. muy cortito, pero esque ya es tarde perdon.. espero que le entiendan por que lo hice medio dormida.. REVIEWS por fixx..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Igual que Sherlock Holmes..!!**

Despues de pasar un par de dias en San Mungo, Harry y Sirius pudieron salir, Harry estaba muy preocupado por lo que habia pasado, pero no podia solo ir y alejarse de toda su familia, sabia que ellos no lo dejarian. Al llegar a su casa desidieron hacer una reunion familiar para hablar de lo que sucedia con Harry. En la reunion estaban Harry y Ginny y sus tres hijos, Ron y Hermione con sus dos, y Remus y Tonks con Ara.

-Pero que es lo que te pasa cuando te duele la cicatriz papa?- pregunto Jo preocupado.

-Miren- dijo Harry seriamente- antes de que empiezen a preguntar cosas, vamos a poner reglas para cuando me vean asi, la primera regal es: Alejarse. Quero que corran y se escondan lo major que puedan, entendieron?- todos los chicos presentes asintieron y los mayors confirmaron que lo hicieran- bien, la segunda regla es: Pedir ayuda. Llamen a sus padres en cuanto esten escondidos, eso significa que siempre deben de llevar sus espejos con ustedes (**n/a:** todo el mundo tenian esas cosas), de acuerdo?- todos volvieron a asentir con la cabeza- y regal numero 3: No salir de su escondite. No importa lo que escuchen no se muevan hasta que su respective padre o madre les hable por el espejo. Bien ahora que tenemos las reglas bien claras ya pueden preguntar, pero en orden- dijo al ver que todos los chicos abrian la boca al mismo tiempo. Todos levantaron la mano pidiendo la palabra- iremos de menor a mayor, esta bien?, Ara tu primero.

-Sip, me preguntaba como saber exactamente cuando te va a pasar lo que paso hace un par de dias- pregunto Ara con voz inocente.

-Mira cuando veas que me duele la cicatriz, entonces empieza a correr- contesto Harry medio serio y medio bromeando.- ahora Rav.

-Pues mi pregunta es, por que parecia que estabas furioso con nosotros? Nunca nos habias gritado asi tio Harry?- pregunto seria mirando a Harry.

-Para empezar, deben de comprender que ese que los ataco no era yo, es un poco complicado- contesto Harry, no les queria decir que el era el ultimo Horrocruxe, de hecho ellos ni siquiera sabian que era un Horrocruxe- ahora Sirius. (**n/a:** nacio 2 minutos despues que Jo, osea 5 minutos despues de Annie, hahahahaha)

-Esto ya te habia pasado antes?- pregutno Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si, cuando tu tenias 1 año, y paso lo mismo, cuando me abrazaste me calme- contesto Harry mirando a su hijo- Jo, tu turno.

-Papa, esto tiene algo que ver con que Sirius y tu hablen Parsel?- pregunto Jo al estilo Sherlock Holmes, Harry se quedo un momento contemplando la expresion de estudio en la cara de Jo y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa , ese era su hijo, un investigador nato.

-Tal vez, si, pero no estoy muy seguro, ya que no sabemos la razon por la que Sirius habla Parsel, esa no es una cualidad de la familia Potter- contesto Harry.- Annie, princesa, sigues tu.

-Esto… Esto tiene algo que ver con Voldemort, verdad?- pregunto Annie temiendo la respuesta.

-No- contesto Harry, y Annie lo miro confusa- esto tiene todo que ver con Voldemort- dijo haciendo que Annie volviera a la realidad despues de su confucion y bajara la Mirada, ella creia que Voldemort ya no existia y que su papa ya era normal, famoso, si, pero no corria peligro- Henry, la ultima pregunta.

-Haz una buena Sherlock- le dijo Sirius por lo bajo.

No por nada Henry era el chico mas inteligente de Hogwarts, incluso mas inteligente que varios de los empleados del ministerio, asi que se hecho la pregunta de la noche haciando que Harry ya no pudiera ocultar nada mas.

-Gracias, tio Harry, acabas de decirle a Ara que solo hay peligro cuando te duele la cicatriz, luego le dices a Rav que el que nos ataco no eras tu, le dijiste a Jo que el hablar Parsel no es una cualidad de la familia Potter,y a Annie le dijiste que todo esto tiene que ver con Voldemort, y yo lei en un libro sobre tu vida, perdon no pude resistirme esque no tenia nada que hacer- dijo al ver la cara de Harry- que cuando Voldemort te hixo la cicatriz dejo unas cuantas cualidades de el en ti- termino de contra con los dedos- que es lo que significa?- esa simple pregunta "Que es lo que significa?" fue suficiente para que Harry les dijera todo. Ninguno de los otros se habia percatado de algunos de esos detalles que ellos creian insignificantes en las respuestas de Harry.

-Debo admitirlo- dijo Harry mirando a Ron y Hermione- su hijo es un verdadero y unico genio.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron Ron y Hermione sonriendo.

-Esque, yo digo que la unica posibilidad de unir todo lo que nos acabas de responder tio Harry, es que cuando Voldemort te hizo la cicatriz no solo te paso solo unas cuantas cualidades, sino algo mas, y ese algo se colo en los genes de Sirius, por eso habla Parsel, y la razon por la que te duele la cicatriz es que ese algo de Voldemort quiera salir, por eso te paso lo de hace dias, y el algo que esta en Sirius se lo impide por eso te detiene- dijo Henry de corridito- pero eso es imposible, verdad? Digo, no puede ser.

Los adultos lo miraron sorprendidos, el habia desifrado lo que a ellos les habia tomado tanto tiempo, claro que el tenia toda la informacion junta y al mismo tiempo, todos los chicos esperaban una respuesta.

-Y bien?- pregunto Sirius un poco desesperado.

-Lo que dijo Henry es la verdad- contesto Harry dejando a todos los chicos con ojos como platos.

-Entonces… tu… y Voldemort…- comenzo Annie asustada.

-Son la misma persona?- pregunto Jo aun sorprendido.

-No, no somos la misma persona Jo- contesto rapidamente Harry, no queria que lo compararan con ese monstruo.- es solo que lo que dice Henry hacerca de que el paso una parte de el a mi es verdad…

La conversacion continuo, sin mas preguntas por parte de los chicos ya que no tenian nada que preguntar por que Harry les explicaba todo. El reloj de la sala marco la 1 de la mañana y mandaron a todos los chicos a dormir, todos se quedarian ahi esa noche, (**n/a:** la casa de Harry y Ginny es lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a todos… imaginense Grimmuld Place pero en version bonita XD) entre quejas y suplicas, los chicos se fueron escaleras arriba guiados por sus madres. Los adultos se quedaron otro rato hablando.

-Mañana voy a ir a visitar Azkaban- dijo Harry de pronto.

-Que?!- dijeron los demas.

-Que vas a hacer tu en Azkaban?- le preguto Remus.

-Debo hablar con los Mortifagos, ellos deben saber algo, por lo menos Bellatrix Lenstrange y Colagusano, ellos dos deben saber algo de eso- contesto Harry.

-Y que crees que asi de facil te lo van a decir?- pregunto Hemrione sin encontrarle razon a la loca visita que realizaria Harry.

-No- contesto Harry- pero si no lo hacen por las buenas lo haran por las malas, saben que soy igual de poderosos que como lo era Voldemort, por lo menos Colagusano tendra un ataque de cobardia, estoy seguro, es una asquerosa rata.

-Harry…- comenzo a decir Ginny preocupada.

-No te preocupes Ginny, no tienen varita, estan bajo la major seguridad que hay, y no quiero sonar egocentrico, pero no podran conmigo- dijo Harry pasando un brazo por los hombres de Ginny- tengo mucho sueño, me ire a dormir, por favor no se preocupen, voy a estar bien.

Dicho esto Harry se fue escaleras arriba, se cambio y se acosto en su cama a pensar en lo que iba a decirles a esa bola de asquerosas serpientes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo se… demasiado corto.. pero me muero de sueño.. por fa perdon.. mañana les prometo uno mas largo.. ya sali de vacaciones asi que ya tengo tiempo.. Sorry otra vez, no me castiguen y dejen REVIEWS por fa..!!


	19. La Pelea de los Malfoy

**Sion-Allegra **ahi te va la descripcion de Henry: Alto, cabello castaño y medio revuelto, ojos cafes claro, super mega archi requete contra inteligente y ahorita tiene 15 años casi 16..!! hahahaha **Carolaqd **Ya se, ya se.. tarde demasiado, perdoname, me allegro ke no te olvidaras de mi..!!! aki esta este capitulo, es el mas largo ke he escrito, pero bueno es para ke me perdonen por haber tardado tanto..!! espero que les guste..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Pelea de los Malfoy..!!**

Al dia siguiente Harry se levanto temprano para ir al Ministerio a hablar con el Auror encargado de Azkaban. Pidio permiso, ese permiso practicamente nadie lo conseguia, era parte de la seguridad de la prision, pero al el ser Harry Potter, se lo dieron sin problemas. Harry se aparecio a la entrada de Azkaban, era el unico lugar en el cual las personas se podian aparecer.

-Buenos dias señor Potter- dijo el vigilante de la entrada.

-Buenos dias- contesto Harry acercandose al escritorio y poniendo la mano en un pergamino que estaba sobre este, el pergamino brillo y se puso de color verde chillante- que Buena medida de seguridad es esto.

-Si, es lo mas nuevo, detecta desde metamorfomagos hasta pocion multijugos, nadie podria pasar por aqui sin que se sepa su verdadera identidad.- contesto el vigilante sonriendo- ahora, a quienes va a ver?

-Quisiera hablar con Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo Harry, aunque le costaba mucho ver a esa mujer sin desear con todas sus fuerzas torturarla, tenia que hablar, lo mas pacificamente que fuera posible, con ella.- y despues con Peter Pettigrew, lo tienen en la celda especial que pedi para el?

-Una en la que ni siquiera una rata pudiera salir, señor Potter, tal y como usted lo dijo- contesto el vigilante dirigiendo a Harry hasta una puerta de metal.- cuando entre vaya con Andy, una Auror que es la que controla esa seccion de la prision, tenga cuidado, todos estan locos.

-Si, gracias- contesto Harry.

Despues de que el vigilante desiciera un monton de hechizos en la puerta, Harry pudo entrar. En cuanto estuvo dentro la puerta se cerro tras el y los hechizos volvieron a su lugar. Harry miro al rededor, era un lugar horrible, las paredes de piedra negra y el techo tan alto que no se podia ver, era un lugar frio, se escuchaban lamentos, maldiciones y todo tipo de insultos que se escuchaban apagados ya que venian desde las celdas. Harry camino por un pasillo hasta que llego a otra puerta de madera, toco el picaporte con su mano, este brillo y despues una voz pidio su nombre.

-Harry Potter- contesto Harry, tras esto el picaporte giro solo y la puerta se abrio. Adentro, Harry vio que ahi empezaban las celdas, vio a una chica con uniforme de Auror parada en una esquina viendo unos papeles e ignorando las cosas que le decian los reclusos.

-Hola- dijo Harry acercandose, pero la chica salto y lo apunto con la varita- lo siento, no queria asustarte.

-Dios mio, señor Potter no haga eso por favor- dijo guardando la varita y poniendose una mano en el pecho para comprobar que su corazon siguiera latiendo- normalmente no veo mas que reclusos, crei que era uno de ellos.

-Perdon- contesto Harry sonriendo amablemente- vine a hacer una visita, estoy buscando a Andy para que me lleve a ver a Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Claro, ella esta en su seccion, sigame por favor- dijo la chica conduciendo a Harry por un pasillo, por suerte ninguno de los prisioneros se dio cuenta que era Harry Potter, ya que traia su uniforme de Auror y se habia cubierto la cara con la capucha.- siga por este pasillo, al llegar a la puerta toque tres veces y diga su nombre.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Harry alejandose de ella.

Al llegar a la puerta hizo lo que le habian dicho, toco tres veces y dijo su nombre, la puerta se abrio, cuando Harry paso, sintio como si un hechizo le pasara por el estomago, no le dolio pero sintio un pequeño empujon. (**n/a:** para comprobar que si era el verdadero Harry) Llego y vio a un grupo de Aurores platicando, esta seccion de la prision era mas silenciosa, se acerco a los Aurores, ellos al verlo acercarse con el uniforme de Auror y la capucha, no se confiaron y lo apuntaron con la varita.

-Quie es?- pregunto un hombre alto, rubio y musculoso.

-Lo siento, no queria asustarlos- dijo Harry levantando las manos mostrando que no tenia la varita en ellas.

-Quien eres?- pregunto una chica delgada y de cabello negro con unas gafas purpura cubriendole los ojos cafes.

-Vine a visitar a unos prisioneros- contesto Harry, no queria quitarse la capucha porque sabia que, si lo veian, los prisioneros se pondrian mas que inquietos.

-Por que no te quitas la capucha?- dijo otra chica mas bajita, castaña de pelo ondulado.

-Es solo que…- comenzo a decir Harry, pero al ver que no tenia opcion se quito la capucha dejandose ver, los tres Aurores bajaron la varita al verlo y la chica de cabello castaño fue hacia el corriendo y se la puso de nuevo.

-Si, ya entendimos, pero esta seccion de la prision estan los que mas lo odia no creo que sea convenient que lo vean, señor Potter- dijo bajando la capucha de Harry.

-Si me lo supuse- contesto Harry acomodandosela para que tapara bien su cara.

-Y a quien buscaba?- pregunto el Auror rubio.

-Me dijeron que preguntara por Andy, ella ma llevaria a ver a Bellatrix Lenstrange y a Peter Pettigrew- contesto Harry.

-Pues qui estoy- dijo la chica de lentes purpura- yo lo llevare a donde estan ellos, sigame por favor.

Dejarona a lo otros dos Aurores platicando y se dirijieron a las celdas, pasaron por muchas de ellas, ninguno de los presos se percataba de que era Harry Potter quien pasaba por afuera de su celda. Llegaron al final de las celdas y dieron vuelta a la derecha, no habia nada ahi, solo una pared, o por lo menos eso penso Harry, pero en ese momento, Andy lo detuvo y le dijo que se quedara atras, ella se acerco a la pared y comenzo a murmurar cosas, entonces la pared desaparecio dejando ver un pasillo. Entraron y vieron mas celdas, eran muy pocas, habia un prisionero en cada una de ellas, Harry pudo ver a Snape en una de ellas, unas ganas tremendas de lanzarle una maldicion explotaron dentro de Harry, pero se contuvo, habia muchos conocidos ahi, y Harry vio a Pansy Parkinson sentada en una mesa escribiendo, esa celda era mas grande que las demas y tambien tenia mas cosas. Habia varios libros de estudio sobre la mesa, como si alguien estuviera estudiando, se le hizo extraño ver que eran los mismos libros que sus hijos llevaban a Hogwarts, habia una pared que dividia la celda y no se odia ver el otro lado, supuso que seria la habitacion, era muy extraño, ya que todas las demas tenian sus camas frente a los barrotes.

-Aqui estamos- dijo Andy haciendo que Harry dejara de ver la celda de Pansy y volteara a ver en la que se habian detenido. Dentro estaba una mujer recostada en su cama leyendo un libro- Lestrange, tienes visita.

Todos los reclusos se sorprendieron, practicamente nunca tenian visitas, de hecho solo eran los Aurores los que los visitaban. Bellatrix levanto la cabeza y miro al Auror junto a Andy.

-Quien eres?- pregunto levantandose y llendo hacia los barrotes.

-Que? Ya no te acuerdas de mi? crei que me odiabas por haber matado a tu amo- dijo Harry sin quitarse la capucha.

-Potter- susurro Bellatrix, los demas prisioneros se habian levantado tambien y ahora se asomaban por entre los barrotes, en cambio Pansy habia corrido al otro lado de la pared de su celda.

-Buenos dias- dijo Harry quitandose la capucha.

-Lo dejare que hable a solas, no quiero que lo molesten, o se las veran conmigo, o talvez no, creo que con el tienen suficiente- dijo Andy, luego se acerco al oido de Harry y le susurro- Cuando termine solo atraviese la pared, no estara cerrado- luego se fue e hizo aparecer una falsa pared.

-Gracias- dijo Harry y luego se volteo a mirar a Bellatrix de nuevo.

-Que quieres?- pregunto Bellatrix con despresio.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte, tu sabras si me contestas por las buenas o por las malas- dijo Harry seriamente. Bellatrix no contesto, asi que Harry decidio sacar el tema lo mas rapido possible- tu sabes cual es el ultimo Horrocruxe, no es asi?

-Y que si lo se?- pregutno Bellatrix desafiante- no te lo pienso decir.

-No te preocupes, ya se cual es el ultimo- dijo Harry- quiero que me digas como detenerlo.

Bellatrix se hecho a reir, al igual que algunos mortifagos que escuchaban la conversacion, algunos de ellos insultando a Harry.

-Crees que te lo dire?- dijo Bellatrix entre risas- que iluso eres.

-Como ya te lo dije, o me lo dices por las buenas o por las malas, Lestrange- dijo Harry serio.

Bellatrix dejo de reir, pero no quito la sonrisa de su rostro, los demas la imitaron sin dejar de hacer comentarios hirientes a Harry.

-Por que me lo preguntas? Acaso mi Seños quiere salir de ti?- pregutno Bellatrix esperanzada.

-Eso no te importa- le contesto Harry- ahora dime como lo detengo y lo destruyo.

-Solo hay una forma de hacer eso Potter- dijo Bellatrix con una malevola sonrisa- debes destruir el cuerpo que proteje al Horrocruxe, con eso el Horrocruxe no tendra en donde establecerse.

Eso no era lo que Harry esperaba, tenia que morir para poder destruir el Horrocruxe, no podia hacerlo, no por el mismo, sino por sus hijos, sus amigos, y por Ginny

-Debe haber otra forma, dimela- dijo Harry un poco desesperado.

-No la hay Potter, tendras que morir si quieres destruir a mi Señor por completo- dijo Bellatrix riendo- no tienes forma de controlarlo, o si? Mi Amo tarde o temprano volvera, con tu horrible cuerpo, pero volvera. Pagaras por haberle quitado su reinado otra vez, nos liberara a todos de este lugar, no nos detendremos hasta encontrar y acabar con todos tus seres queridos, y sabes que es lo mejor, que tu aun podras ver que es lo que pasa desde el interior de tu cuerpo, sera dificil para mi Señor compartir el cuerpo contigo, pero es mejor, asi puede hacerte sufrir cuando veas que tu mismo y con tu propia varita torturas y acabas con esa asquerosa traidora de la sangre, esa Weasley a la que tanto quieres.

-Callate!- grito Harry, en ese momento entro Andy corriendo y con al varita en la mano- lo siento, estoy bien no te preocupes, ya termine con ella, ahora me podrias llevar con Pettigrew, por favor.

-Claro- dijo Andy guardando la varita- silencio todos!- grito al escuchar que todos mandaban insultos a Harry y movian freneticamnte los barrotes de las celdas intentando salir- sigame señor Potter.

Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, aun se escuchaban los gritos e insultos y el chirrido de las celdas cuando las movian. Llegaron una puerta de metal solo con dos pequeños agujeros por donde, supuso Harry, pasaban la comida. Andy murmuro unos conjuos y la puerta hizo un pequeño click.

-Esta esuna de las celdas de mayor seguridad, como usted ordeno ni una rata puede salir- dijo Andy orgullosa de la celda- cuando termine me llama por esto- dijo entregandole un espejo a Harry.

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo Harry guardando el espejo en su bolsillo.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Andy abrio uno de los agujeros, el de arriba por el cual podia ver toda la habitacion.

-Pettigrew, tienes visitas, ve hasta el circulo- dijo Andy, acto seguido, Peter se dirigia a un circulo dorado en medio de la habitacion, una vez estando el dentro, el circulo brillo formando un tipo de campo de fuerza al rededor de Peter, entonces Andy, al ver que Peter estaba inmovil, pudo abrir la puerta y dejo pasar a Harry, en cuanto la puerta se cerro el circulo dejo de brillar y Peter pudo salir de el. Harry miro la habitacion, si, eso era justo lo que el queria para Pettigrew. Una habitacion circular, la puerta de metal sin nungun espacio entre ella y la pared, todas las paredes eran lisas, sin ninguna endidura y habia dos ventanas pequeñas, no tenian barrotes sino cristal super reforzado, ni con un hechizo los podrian romper. Dejo de pasear su vista y se fijo en el hombre que en ese momento estaba en un sillon, el cual parecia que iba a caer en pedazos en cualquier momento.

-Hola Peter- dijo Harry mirandolo fijamente. Colagusano no respondio, no podia soportar eso, el hijo de sus mejores amigos, los que habian muerto por su culpa estaba ahi diciendole "Hola" como si nada, claro que no sabia que en el interior de Harry habia una batalla para retener el impulso de asesinarlo- ire directo al grano, te vengo a preguntar si sabes que es el ultimo Horrocruxe- dijo Harry acercandose a el, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta- Peter?- insistio Harry, este solo asintio con la cabeza- entonces me podras decir como hago para detenerlo- Peter nego con la cabeza- puedo saber por que no?- dijo Harry desesperado por no obtener respuestas verbales.

-Seria demasiado para ti- dijo al fin Peter, aun sin mirar a Harry- no seras capaz de hacerlo.

-Como lo sabes?- dijo Harry- ya hable con Bellatrix Lestrange, ella me dijo que el unico modo de acabarlo es destruyendo el cuerpo en el que esta el Horrocruxe. Asi se acbara todo.

Pettigrew nego con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

-No que?- pregunto Harry, pero Peter al parecer se habia arrepentido de haber negado- contestame Peter!

Al fin Peter miro a Harry, Harry tenia una mirada seria en su rostro, eso le recordo tanto a James cuando queria actuar serio frente a Lily, sintio un gran remordimiento en su interior, entonces decidio que ya no leimportaba si los demas mortifagos lo torturaban o lo mataban por ayudar a Harry Potter, asi que decidio hacerlo, decirle a Harry lo que el sabia.

-No es solo destruir el cuerpo, Harry- dijo seriamente- si tu mueres, el Horrocruxe quedara intacto, por lo que cualquier mortifago puede llegar y traer al Lord Oscuro de vuelta, no escuches a Lestrange, solo quiere que le hagas sus planes mas sencillos.

-Que planes?- dijo Harry, sin darse cuenta se habia sentado en el sillon junto a Peter.

-Quiere hacer que vuelva- contesto Peter- no me he enterado de casi nada ya que… bueno pues estoy aqui y ellos alla.

Harry, se quedo pensando en eso un minuto, luego volteo hacia Peter y continuo su interrogatorio.

-Entonces como destruyo el Horrocruxe?- pregutno Harry.

-En eso Lestrange tiene un poco de razon, no creo que sea possible que destruyas todo el Horrocruxe sin que te suceda algo malo o que mueras- contesto Peter- el Horrocruxe es una fuerza muy poderosa, y a menos que destruyas la mitad primero y la otra despues, no creo que resistas, aunque creo que destruir solo la mitad tambien es peligroso.

A Harry se le detuvo el corazon, "la mitad", que pasaba si el tenia una mitad, la otra la tendria…

-Peter, los Horrocruxes pueden pasarse a otra persona?- pregunto Harry esperando que la respuesta fuera No.

-No lo se, nunca habia sabido de un Horrocruxe que fuera una persona, creo que eres el unico Harry- contesto Peter.

Harry debia de investigar eso lo antes posible. Podria ser que uno de sus hijos tambien tuviera una parte de Voldemort dentro de el.

-Vendre a verte otra vez para que me expliques como puedo acabar con la mitad del Horrocruxe- dijo Harry poniendose de pie.

-Espera, quieres decir que la otra mitad se la pasaste a alguien?- pregutno Peter.

-No- contesto Harry, no podia decirle que ahora tenia tres hijos- es una opcion que estoy considerando.

-Ya veo- dijo Peter, Harry se dirigia a la puerta, ya estaba por llamar a Andy por el espejo cuando Peter lo detuvo de nuevo- Harry, espera- Harry se volteo a verlo, Peter estaba de pie y lo miraba fijamente- si descubres que puedes hacer eso y pasar una parte del alma de Voldemort a otra persona para destruir el Horrocruxe… puedes intentarlo conmigo, es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Harry se quedo mirandolo, Peter estaba arrepentido por haber traicionado a sus padres, estaba segurisimo de eso, asi qeu intento hacer una pequeña prueba. Se dirigio a Peter de nuevo guardando el espejo y los dos se sentaron otra vez.

-Peter, necesito tu ayuda- dijo Harry seriamente, Peter solo asintio- mira, por mi es por que estas en esta celda, yo la pedi especial para que no pudieras escapar.

-Lo se, ni siquiera una rata puede salir- dijo Peter- los Aurores lo dicen todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, pues quiero proponerte algo- dijo Harry mirandolo a sus ojos de raton- te transferire a una de las celdas normales con el resto de los mortifagos, asi podras escuchar sus planes y contarmelos.

Peter se sorprendio, Harry estaba mostrando un poco de confianza en el, se sintio raro, era una mescla entre remordimiento y esperanza, al parecer lo estaba perdonando.

-Peter, te lo pido a modo de favor- dijo Harry seriamente- no me traiciones, por favor.

-No lo are- dijo Peter al borde de las lagrimas- te lo juro Harry, te ayudare en lo que quieras, se que eso no compenza lo que hice, pero…

-Esta bien- lo corto Harry- escucha, tendras la celda continua a Bellatrix, diras que yo puse un hechizo para que no pudieras escapar, ellos te creeran, saben que puedo hacerlo. Habra una salida especial por la cual podras volver a esta sala, aqui nos reuniremos para que no te vean los demas. No les digas a los Aurores, yo me encargo de que te cubran cuando no estes en tu celda, de acuerdo?

-Si, perfecto- dijo Peter, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Harry en lo que fuera.

Dicho esto Harry se dirigio a la salida y llamo a Andy por el espejo.

-Harry- lo llamo de nuevo Peter, Harry se volvio- muchas gracias.

Harry solo asintio y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, despues salio por la puerta ya abierta.

-Todo bien?- pregunto Andy.

-Si, bien, tengo que hablar con tu superior, quien es el encargado de la celda de Peter?- dijo Harry.

-La celda de Peter la cuido yo, pero mi superior (**n/a: **osea el que supervisa todo eso) es Nymphadora Tonks- contesto Andy. Harry sonrio, cambiar a Peter de celda seria sencillo, aunque sabia que Tonks lo tacharia de loco.

Iban saliendo por el pasillo, todos los prisioneros comenzaron a insultar a Harry de nuevo, pero el no les prestaba atencion, su vista estaba fija en una de las celdas de adelante, estaba abierta y se escuchaban gritos en el interior, rapidamente el y Andy sacaron sus varitas y se dirigieron ahi. Al llegar Harry vio que era la celda donde estaba Pansy, ahora ella se encontraba detras de la mesa con la cara entre las manos y llorando, el Auror rubio que habia visto antes le gritaba a Draco Malfoy que dejara de gritar, mientras que la Auror de cabello castaño estaba junto a una muchacha mas o menos de la edad de Annie, la muchacha era alta, con la cara muy fina y el cabello negro.

-Ya estoy harta!!- gritaba la muchacha- no soporto mas estar en este lugar tan espantoso, y ustedes no me ayudan en nada, se la pasan hablando con Bellatrix sobre sus planes y me tienen olvidada, que clase de padres son?

-Si fueras como nosotros podrias entendernosy asi no te sentirias asi!!- gritaba Draco de vuelta.

-Que? Ser un asqueroso mortifago, ni muerta me escuchaste!!- le dijo la chica.

-Eli, por que nos haces esto, nosotros te amamos hija, no seas asi con nosotros- dijo Pansy destapandose la cara.

-Si a esto le llaman amor entonces estan muy equivocados- dijo Eli comenzando a llorar.

-En ese caso, puedes irte cuando quieras, ya no me importas, tu ya no eres mi hija- dijo Draco dandose vuelta y dirigiendose al cuarto de atras.

-Pero, Draco…- dijo Pansy tan sorprendida como Eli.

-Dejalo ya Pansy, esa no es mi hija, mi hija no seria asi- la interrumpio Draco antes de perderse de vista.

Pansy se hecho a llorar e intento abrazar a Eli, pero ella, llorando, se alejo de Pansy.

-No! si para ser su hija necesito ser un mortifago entonces no quiero ser su hija- dijo con voz enrecortada.

Los Aurores decidieron sacar a Eli de ahi, ya que habia sido una pelea fuerte, Pansy se sento en una silla a llorar silenciosamente.

Se llevaron a Eli a una sala donde los Aurores tomaban sus descanzos la sentaron y le dieron un vaso d agua para que se calmara, ya que aun lloraba.

-Que paso?- pregunto Andy sentandose frente a ella.

-No lo se- dijo Eli con voz entrecortada aun- empezamos a discutir, una simple discucion, como algunas veces, pero despues una cosa llevo a otra y terminamos gritandonos y…

Se callo y se puso a llorar otra vez.

-Mira, te llevaremos a un lugar en el que te podras quedar hasta que sepamos qu va a pasar contigo, esta bien?- dijo el Auror rubio- tendre que hablar con mi superior de esto.

Harry no sabia que pensar, esa era la hija de Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo en Hogwarts, y ahora ella odiaba a su papa, pero, era una Malfoy, no se confiaba de ese nombre, pero toda esa pelea, fue tremenda, ademas no seria la primera persona que odia y deja a su familia, penso en que Sirius (Black) habia hecho lo mismo.

-Señor Potter!- lo llamo Andy- se encuentra bien?

-Si, si, lo siento, estaba distraido- contesto Harry volviendo a la realidad- que pasa?

-Nos preguntabamos si usted podria llevar a esta niña al ministerio cuando se vaya- dijo la Auror de cabello castaño- y decirle su situacion a Phil Dunts, el es el que controla toda la situacion de la pequeña Malfoy, nosotros no podemos dejar la vigilancia, ya sabe.

-Este… yo… si, claro- dijo Harry.

Despues de asegurarse de que los padres Malfoy estubiesen bien, Pansy seguia llorando y Draco tenia la cabeza entre las manos recostado en un sillon, Harry se dirigio a la salida con Eli, ella iba muy callada y sollozaba de vez en cuando.

-Nos vamos a aparecer, esta bien?- pregunto para que se olvidara de la pelea por un momento, Eli solo asintio.

Llegaron a la puesta que daba afuera del enorme edificio, esta se abrio despues de que Harry murmurara un par de conjuros y el salio, pero Eli no se movio de su lugar.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Harry llendo hacia ella y poniendo su cara a la altura de la de ella.

-Es solo que… bueno, yo nunca he salido de aqui, solo al patio interior- contesto Eli mirando hacia el otro lado de la puerta muy emocionada.

-Bueno, solo debes dar un paso hacia aca- dijo Harry saliendo por la puerta de nuevo. Eli lo siguio, todo era tan bello.

-No habia visto nunca un patio tan grande- dijo haciendo reir a Harry. Harry no podia odiarla, si era la hja de su peor enemigo, pero ella no pagaria por todo el mal que le habia hecho su padre, no era justo.

-Ven tenemos que ir hacia aca para poder aparecernos- dijo Harry, despues fue hacia la mesa y le explico lo que habia pasado al vigilante mienras Eli miraba a todos lados expectante. Harry la llamo unos minutos despues para que se acercara- bien, lista para salir de aqui?- pregutno Harry pasando un brazo por los hombres de Eli, Eli simplemente asintio, entonces Harry miro al vigilate a modo de espedida y se concentro para aparecerse, malo que no miro a Eli antes de hacerlo, ya que ella tenia una malevola sonrisa en sus finos lavios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras en el interior de Azkaban.

-Pero que buena escenita se aventaron- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange a la pareja Malfoy que ahora sonreia recargados en los barrotes para poder ver a todos los demas.

-Que grandes actores- dijo otro de los Mortifagos ahi.

-Gracias- dijo Pansy- ahora solo tenemos que actuar como si estuvieramos tristes cada ves que vienen los Aurores.

-Espero que le vaya bien a Eli- dijo Draco- fue perfecto.

Despues de eso todos comenzaron a reir pensando en que su plan, al fin habia comenzado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y..? ke les parecio.. ya les prometo actualizar mas rapido hahhaha.!! No me tardare un mes.. bueno pues ya los dejo dejen REVIEWS por fixx..!!


	20. Danger, Werewolves

Ya esta otro capi..!! **carolaqd** pues si aki empieza la locura.. todo gracias a la Malfoy actriz..!! espero ke te guste este kapi..!! **blackmoonlady** sabia que te gustaria.. hahaha.. ya vas a ver lo maldita que eres..!! peor que tu padre si eso es posible hahahaha..!! awas ke eso de ser Mortifago te va afectar eh.. hahahaha..!! espero ke te guste este kapi.. **Yaxia** Holis.. ke bueno ke te gusto mi fic..!! no soy muy buena inventando kosas... pero lo intento.. te lo leiste todo corridito?? vaya ke tienes tiempo.. suertuda..!! espero ke te guste este capi tambien..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Danger, Werewolves..!!**

Harry llego al Ministerio con Eli aferrandose a el con fuerza y los ojos cerrados.

-Ya esta bien, ya llegamos- le dijo Harry para que se calmara.

-Si, claro, ya… ya lo sabia- dijo Eli tratando de aparentar normalidad, pero se habia asustado un poco.

-Bien- dijo Harry sonriendo- ven, tengo que explicarle a Phil lo que pasa.

Harry la llevo, tomada de la mano, por varios pasillos abarrotados de gente. Eli miraba a todos lados curiosa, tenia que actuar como una muchachita inocente que no dañaba ni a una mosca. Llegaron a una oficina y llamaron a la puerta, despues de escuchar un "Adelante" abrieron y entraron en la habitacion. Era mucho mas silenciosa que afuera, frente a ellos habia un hombre mayor sentado detras de un escritorio.

-Harry! Que puedo hacer por ti?- pregunto el hombre al ver a los recien llegados.

-Hola Phil, acabo de llegar de Azkaban, hice una visita a unos viejos "amigos"- dijo Harry acercandose al escritorio- lo que pasa esque, los Malfoy tuvieron una pequeña pelea, y pues…

Phil se fijo en la persona que habia entrado juanto a Hary.

-Eli? Que paso?- pregutno Phil extrañado por verla ahi.

-Yo… discuti con mis papas y… bueno- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por que las lagrimas salieran. (**n/a:** que gran actriz..!!)

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien- dijjo Phil acercandose a ella- te conseguire un lugar para que te quedes, esta bien?

Eli simplemente asintio y comprimio la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su cara.

-Muchas gracias por traerla Harry- dijo Phil volteando a mirar al moreno.

-No hay de que- contesto Harry- debo irme, tengo que hablar con Tonks, vino a trabajar hoy?

-Si, hoy le tocaba a Remus cuidar a Ara- dijo Phil sonriendo, todo el departamento de Aurores las conocian, tanto a ella como a Raven, Raven por ser tan loca e ir por todos lados animando a las personas o bromeando y Ara por ser tan curiosa y preguntar sobre todos los artefactos extraños que habia en las oficinas o algunas veces tirarlos y romperlos, herencia de su madre. Y a Annie, bueno, quien no la conoce, es la hija de Harry Potter.

-Bien, gracias Phil, nos vemos, adios Eli- dijo mirando a la muchacha, ella solo le dedico una sonrisa.

Harry camino por los pasillos abarrotados aun de gente y se dirigio a la oficina de Tonks, al llegar la vio salir de ella a toda prisa, la siguio por el pasillo.

-Tonks! Espera!- le grito, Tonks se volteo y lo miro pero no se detuvo.

-Harry, hola, que sucede? Tengo algo de prisa- dijo caminando de espalda, algo muy peligroso viniendo de Tonks, ya que no se sabia que o a quien podria empujar y tirar al suelo.

-Queria hablar contigo sobre… sobre algo- dijo, no era muy prudente gritar que queria que cambiaran a Pettigrew de celda.

-Si, bueno, ya voy solo deja entregar esto- dijo Tonks señalando un sobre grande, se volteo para seguir caminando- Harry, te diste cuante no tire nad…- Tonks callo al sentir que algo chocaba con su brazo, o que su brazo chocaba con algo, no estaba muy segura, pero al momento siguiente se escucharon dos grititos, dos frascos romperse, dos golpes secos y muchos papeles volando por todos lados- si, hable demasiado pronto.

Tonks se fue de ahi disculpandose con las dos compañeras que habia tumbado, despues de entregar el sobre a Kingsley, que era su superior, se dirigio a su oficina con Harry, despues de esquibar, con la ayuda de Harry, dos jarrones y tirar unos cuantos papeles de los escritorios que se encontraban en el camino, llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Tonks.

-Y bien Harry, de que queries hablar?- dijo Tonks poniendo su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

-Quiero cambiar a Peter a una celda normal- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Que?!- grito Tonks pero Harry le tapo la boca, unos cuantos Aurores los miraron, Harry solo les sonrio y metio a Tonks a la oficina para despues seguir el.

-No grites, estas loca?- dijo Harry una vez cerrada la puerta.

-Aqui el loco eres tu Harry- dijo Tonks- como que quieres cambiar a Pettigrew de celda? por Dios.

-Tengo un plan- le dijo Harry- el podra escuchar todo lo que los demas digan y el me lo dira a mi.

-Harry… bueno, estas seguro de eso, digo, por lo que hizo y… tus padres- dijo Tonks entrecortadamente.

-Lo se, lo se- contesto Harry- pero… se que esta arrepentido Tonks, puedo verlo, ademas el me ayudo a…

-A…?- lo apresuro Tonks.

-Olvidalo- dijo Harry, no queria contarlo todavia- pero estoy seguro que no me traicionara.

Tonks lo miro no muy convencida, pero despues accedio a la peticion de Harry.

-Esta bien- dijo- cambiare a Pettigrew de celda si eso quieres.

-Gracias Tonks- dijo Harry sonriendole- podrias ponerlo enseguida de Bellatrix Lestrange, con una salida especial por la que pueda llegar a la celda en donde esta ahora.

-Vaya que eres exigente- dijo Tonks anotando lo que le habia dico Harry.

-Eso ayudara a que no me vean- dijo Harry sentandose en uno de los sillones- hoy es luna llena, no?

-Sip- contesto Tonks aun anotando algo- Remus y Ara iran a Grimmuld Place, iras con ellos?

-Claro- dijo Harry- es divertido ver como Remus regaña a Ara, aun siendo hombre lobo, cuando hace algo tonto.

-En serio?- dijo Tonks llendo hacia los sillones junto a Harry- ya me los imagino- rio Tonks al imaginarse un hombre lobo adulto y aterrador en posicion de madre regañona con un dedo indice acusador y a un lobezno con carita de perrito Chihuahua y mirada gacha.

-Si- dijo Harry riendo tambien- oye, supiste lo de los Malfoy? (**n/a:** Harry cotilla…hahaha)

-No, que paso?- dijo Tonks poniendo atencion.

-Draco y su hija pelearon- conto Harry- ella dijo que ya no queria ser su hija por que no queria ser un Mortifago, Draco la corrio, literalmente, y ahora esta en la oficina de Phil para ver que va a ser de ella.

-En serio- dijo Tonks con los ojos como platos.

-Si- contesto Harry y luego miro su reloj- debo irme, le dije a Ginny que llegaria para la comida.

-Claro, yo tambien debo ir con Remus y Ara, ya sabes, no se sienten bien este dia- dijo Tonks refiriendose a la luna llena.

Harry llego a si casa y la encontro tranquila, extraño, ya que siempre habia alguna pelea entre sus hijos.

-Ya vine- dijo Harry dejando sus llaves y su saco en la entrada.

-Estamos en la biblioteca- escucho al voz apagada de Ginny.

Harry se dirigio a la biblioteca, al llegar se sorprendio al ver a sus tres hijos y a Ginny leyendo en silencio.

-Hola papa- dijeron los tres chicos y siguieron leyendo.

-Hola amor- dijo Ginny haciendo lo mismo.

Harry los miraba extrañado.

-Bien- dijo al fin llamando la atencion de los cuatro lectores- quienes son ustedes y que hicieron con mi familia.

-Papa, si somos tranquilos- dijo Sirius.

-Si, aunque no lo creas nos gusta la tranquilidad de vez en cuando- dijo Annie.

-Y se puede saber por que no ponen esa tranquilidad en Hogwarts?- pregunto Harry, recibia por lo menos 3 lechuzas a la semana por parte de McGonagall por culpa de las bromas y travesuras de sus hijos. "Es como volver a tener a los Merodeadores aqui" le decia una y otra vez la profesora.

-Esque estos arranques de tranquilidad no se nos dan muy amenudo papa- contesto Jo sin quitar su mirada del libro.

-Aha- dijo Harry- bueno, mientras estan en la mitad de su arranque de tranquilidad, yo me voy a acostar un rato.

-Espera papa- dijo Annie, Harry se detuvo y se volvio a mirarla- como te fue en Azkaban?

-Y como sabes tu que fui a…- comenzo Harry sorprendido.

-Esas Orejas Expansibles del tio Fred y del tio George si que funcionan, sabes- lo interrumpio Sirius.

-Voy a matar a ese par- dijo Harry mas para si mismo que para los demas.

-Y, como te fue?- pregutno Jo.

-Bien, no paso nada interesante- contesto Harry y se dispuso a subir a descanzar.

-Eso es todo? No hiciste nada?- pregunto Annie.

-Y que querian que hiciera?- les dijo Harry volviendose de nuevo- ya estan encerrados, no se les puede hacer nada mas.

-Pero no paso nada interesante? No se, una pelea o algo asi- dijo Sirius.

Harry se le quedo mirando, parecia que sus hijos le leian la mente, o tal vez el no era muy bueno mintiendo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si, si hubo una pelea- contesto Harry, ahora hasta Ginny lo miraba con interes- los Malfoy se pelearon, me refiero a Draco y a su hija.

-Esa cosa tiene hijos?- pregutno Ginny incredula.

-Draco Malfoy era el que siempre te molestaba en la escuela, verdad papa?- dijo Jo.

-Si- contesto Harry a su hijo- pero se pelearon, y ahora su hija esta en el Ministerio, no saben que hacer con ella.

Los tres chicos y Ginny se quedaron callados.

-Yo no me lo trago- dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, cuida esa boca- lo regaño Ginny sin dejar de pensar en los Malfoy.

-Perdon, pero es la verdad- dijo Sirius- no les creo que se hayan peleado asi nada mas.

-Ella no queria ser un Mortifago como sus padres- le dijo Harry.

-Pero eso no es posible- dijo Annie- es una Malfoy, todos ellos han sido Slytherins y Mortifagos.

-Siempre puede haber alguien diferente Annie- le dijo su papa- recuerda que tu tio Sirius lo hizo, se revelo contra su familia- ahora si los chicos se quedaron pensando al igual que Ginny- Bueno ya que les deje esa intriga, me voy a descanzar, me avisan cuando este la comida.

Dicho esto, Harry se dirigio escaleras arriba hacia su habitacion.

Eran las seis de la tarde, Harry se terminaba de cambiar para irse a Grimmuld Place con Remus y Ara, pero en ese momento entro una lechuza a la habitacion posandose sobre la camisa que Harry se disponia a ponerse, Harry le quito la carta que traia y la leyo, era de Tonks:

_Harry:_

_Tengo un pequeño problema para hacer el cambio que me pediste, podrias venir antes de irte con Remus y Ara, por favor? Estare en mi casa._

Por cierto, la hija de los Malfoy se quedara con Baltus Van Tassel, su mansion es muy grande, asi la chica Malfoy tendra su propio espacio, al parecer la van a mandar a Hogwarts, no estan seguros todavia, pero ya te mantendre informado.

_Tonks_

Harry termino de leer y mando la respuesta diciendole a Tonks que si iria a su casa, y le avisaba a Remus que llegaria un poco tarde a Grimmuld Place.

Cerca de las 7, Harry se despidio de Ginny, Sirius y Annie, no habia visto a Jo en un rato, pero supuso que estaba en la biblioteca aun con su ataque de tranquilidad. Harry se aparecio al frente de la casa de Remus y Tonks, sabia que Remus y Ara ya se habian ido, asi que toco y espero que Tonks le abriera.

-Hola Harry, gracias por venir- le dijo Tonks dejandolo pasar.

-Hola Tonks- dijo Harry dirigiendose a la sala- cual es el problema?

-Que los Mortifagos van a sospechar si no les decimos una excusa creibledel por que lo cambiamos de celda- le dijo Tonks acercando una galletas.

-Buen punto- dijo Harry tomando una galleta, despues se quedo pensando un rato.

-Se supone que les vamos a decir que, tu pusiste un hechizo que le impide transformarse, pero nos falta la razon por la cual lo cambiamos- dijo Tonk, despues de media hora intercambiando ideas no se les habia ocurrido nada credible.

-Si, lo se- le dijo Harry y siguio pensando otro momento- Seria una Buena idea que… les dijeramos que necesitamos la celda en la que esta ahorita Peter para otra cosa.

-Quien necesita mas seguridad que todos ellos Harry?- le dijo Tonks comiendo su tercera galleta- si la necesitaramos seria para poner a alguien que fuera mas peligroso que ellos.

-O tal vez algo- dijo Harry pensativo.

-Algo?- pregunto Tonks confundida- a que te refie…- Tonks no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que el telefono sono, pero era el ton de emergencia (**n/a:** se acuerdan..??) Remus, Ara- dijo Tonks y corrio a contestar- Hola? Ginny!- dijo mirando a Harry, a este se le detuvo el corazon unos segundos- si espera un segundo.

Harry corrio hacia Tonks y ella le dio el telefono.

-Ginny, que pasa?- dijo preocupado.

-Es Jo, no lo encontramos en ningun lado y…

En ese momento la voz de Annie se escucho en el fondo de la linea, parecia alterada por algo.

-Mama! Ven rapido, encontre una carta en la habitacion de Jo!

-Espera un segundo- le dijo Ginny a Harry, Ginny subio corriendo las escaleras con el telefono aun en la mano, tomo la carta que Annie sostenia y la leyo rapidamente- Harry.

-Si?- dijo Harry preocupadisimo.

-Tu enviaste una lechuza a Jo para que fuera a Grimmuld Place esta noche?- dijo Ginny, su voz reflejaba toda su preocupacion, Ginny no obtuvo respuesta, ya que Harry le habia dado el telefono a Tonks y se habia aparecido rapidamente afuera de Grimmuld Place, entro en la casa con el corazon reprimido en la garganta y latiendole furiosamente, no sabia que podria encontrar dentro.

-Jo!!- grito a todo pulmon, no le importaba si llegaba Remus o Ara en ese momento, solo queria encontrar a su hijo- Jonh!!

-Papa!- escucho un grito pagado proveniente de escaleras arriba.

-Jo!!- grito Harry subiendo lo mas rapido que podia, fue abriendo todas las habitaciones buscando a su hijo, pero este no estaba en ninguna, ya iba por el ultimo piso cuando un gruñido lo detuvo y lo hizo mirar atras, miro escaleras abajo, justo al pie de estas estaba Ara (**n/a:** transformada logico) Harry miro fijamente al joven lobo que lo miraba fieramente, ella lo miro unos segundos antes de embestirlo, Harry corrio hacia una habitacion y cerro la puerta, error, Remus estaba dentro, Harry se quedo congelado al ver al majestuoso y escalofreante ser que estaba frente a el mostrando sus colmillos, miro de reojo la habitacion y lo vio, Jo estaba sentado en el hueco que habia entre la mesita de noche de la cama y la pared, tenia las piernas recogidas hacia su pecho y las rodeaba con sus brazos, tenia un feo corte en el brazo izquierdo. El cerebro de Harry maquinava a 100 por hora un plan, n sabia como iba sacar a su hijo de ahi, si lograba distraer a Remus para que Jo saliera corriendo, aun podria encontrarse a Ara. No tuvo mucho tiepo para pensar ya que Remus se avalanzo sobre el, Harry salto hacia un lado esquivandolo, entonces se le ocurrio algo, no era muy inteligente, y tampoco era seguro, pero era lo mejor que tenia. Remus se habia estrellado con la puerta, Harry la abrio con su varita dejando que Ara entrara y fue corriendo hacia Jo, lo tomo por el brazo y lo ayudo a levantarse, Harry se puso entre los dos licantropos y su hijo, Jo se aferraba con fuerza a su padre, estaba muy asustado. Harry apunto con su varita a Remus y a Ara. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, parecia que los licantropos decidian quien iba a atacar primero. Harry aprovecho el momento para explicarle a Jo lo que tenia que hacer, se giro un poco y susurro a su hijo:

-Jo, escuchame bien- dijo y su hijo lo escucho atento- me transformare y atacare a Remus, si logro derribarlo Ara ira a ayudarlo en ese momento sal y cierra la puerta, trabala con algo, corre hasta la chimenea y te vas a casa, me entendiste?

-No- dijo Jo mirandolo- no te puedo dejar aqui encerrado con el tio Remus y Ara, te mataran.

-Estare bien, hasme caso y cierra la puerta o alguno de los dos te alcanzara facilmente- dijo Harry seriamente- ahora obedece y haz lo que te dije.

Cuando Harry termino de decir esto los dos licantropos ya se disponian a atacar, en cuanto estaban dando unos pasos hacia ellos, Harry grito "Ahora", Harry se transformo y mordio el brazo de Remus con fuerza, este emitio un chillido como de perro lastimado y Ara se acerco para ayudarlo, Jo aprovecho ese instante para salir de ahi, cerro la puerta, la trabo con una silla y bajo corriendo las escaleras, tomo un puñado de polvos Flu y se dirigio a casa.

(**n/a:** Que..?? ya se cansaron de leer..?? hahahaha este capitulo si que esta largo.. y si lo dejo aki..?? no mentiras.. a Eli ya se le subio eso de ser Mortifago.. me mandara un Avada Kedabra por korreo de ser posible.. hahahaXD sigan leyendo pues..!!)

Ginny estaba que se subi por las paredes, era ya media noche, si por ella fuera ya estuviera en Grimmuld Place ayudando a su hijo, pero Tonks, que habia ido a su casa al apenas desaparecer Harry, no la habia dejado. Hermione tambien estaba ahi con Rav y Henry, Ron habia tenido que trabajar esa noche y no estaba presente.

-No se que haria si algo le pasara- lloriqueaba Ginny caminando de un lado a otro.

-No le pasara nada mama- dijo Annie, tambien lloraba silenciosamente por su hermano, no sabia que haria si llegara a morir. Sirius estaba serio (**n/a:** Un Sirius serio… eso da miedo) estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, el se moria si algo malo le llegara a pasar a Jo, era su mejor amigo.

Estaban pensando que si no llegaban en 5 minutos irian a ver que sucedia, no les importaba si Remus o Ara las atacaba cuando derrepente, la chimenea se encendio y Jo callo de espaldas agarrandose el brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

-Jo!!- gritaron los tres Potter y fueron corriendo hacia el.

-Jo, cariño, estas bien?- dijo Ginny mirando su brazo.

-Si, estoy bien- contesto Jo dejandose abrazar por su madre y sus hermanos-papa, tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo mirando a su madre.

-Que? Que pasa con tu padre?- pregutno Ginny preocupada.

-Se quedo, con el tio Remus y con Ara- dijo Jo alterado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo cariño- le dijo Ginny- ellos ya conocen a la pantera, no le haran nada.

-No!- casi grito Jo- papa… papa ataco al tio Remus para que yo pudiera salir, debe de estar en problemas el solo contra Ara y el tio Remus.

Tonks estaba preocupada por Remus ya que Jo dijo que Harry lo habia atacado, pero a la vez estaba tambien preocupada por Harry, no sabia lo que Remus podria hacerle estando transformado, y con Ara ayudandole, eran dos contra uno, muy dificil. En ese momento Ron entro en la casa, no estaba enterado de nada, ya que estaba en una junta importante y no se habian podido comunicar con el.

-Que pasa? Encontre una nota en casa de que viniera para aca- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Ron, tienes que ayudar a Harry- dijo Ginny aun abrazando a Jo.

-Que? A donde?- pregutno Ron confundido, si no se equivocaba, Ginny le estaba pidiendo que se encerrara en una casa abandonada con dos licantropos en mitad de la luna llena, pero al ver las caras de todos se dio cuenta de que eso era algo serio- que paso?

Le explicaron todo rapidamente, Ron se proponia a ir pero Tonks lo detuvo.

-Ron, espera- le dijo antes de que desapareciera- toma- Tonks le entrego un arma, era como una pistola muggle- estas balas son de nitrato de plata- le explico Tonks mostrandoselas- una no matara al hombre lobo, pero si lo noqueara por unas horas. (**n/a:** Si vieron la pelicula de "Underworld" pues hagan de cuenta esas, tiene como plata liquida adentro y cuando le pega a l hombre lobo suelta la plata adentro de su cuerpo) usalas con cuidado por favor.

Tonks no iba porque saia que Remus la asesinaba si se le acercaba en luna llena, no importaba la razon que fuera, y Hermione y Ginny no iban a peticion de sus hijos. Ron sabia lo dificil que era para Tonks darle esa arma, ya que podria dañar seriamente a su hija o a su "esposo" (**n/a:** No se han casado). Ron asintio y se aparecio afuera de Grimmuld Place, decidio no utilizar el arma a menos que fuera una verdadera emergencia, no dañaria a Remus o a Ara solo para hacer las cosas mas faciles. Se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio con cuidado, estaba muy silencioso, eso era malo, ya que Harry le habia dicho que los dos lobos se la pasaban corriendo de un lado a otro y el se les unia, Ron camino sigilosamente por la casa con la varita aferrada fuertemente, se dirigio escaleras arriba a donde Jo le habia dicho que habia dejado a su papa con los dos licantropos, al llegar vio que la puerta habia sido partida por la mitad. Se dirigio cautelosamente y asomo su cabeza, vio a Harry, ya en su forma humana, tendido en el suelo y cubierto de sangre, tras asegurarse de que los lobos no estaban en la habitacion, entro y se dirigio a revisar el estado de su amigo.

-Harry, hombre, estas bien?- sabia que Harry no le responderia, estaba inconsiente. Harry respiraba, a duras penas pero respiraba, estaba palido, habia perdido mucha sangre, Ron, en su curso de Auror, se especializo en heridas en batalla, no era tanto como un Sanador, pero era algo, asi que con unos hechizos simples cerro algunas de las heridas de Harry, despues lo hizo levitar y se dispuso a sacarlo de ahi, en ese instante vio un camino de sangre que salia por la puerta y bajaba por las escaleras, supuso que Harry le habia hecho daño a Remus al atacarlo, se dirigio con mucho cuidado escaleras abajo, una vez que sacara a Harry de ahi ya fuera por la chimenea o por la puerta, todo estaria bien, por asi decirlo, llego al vestibulo y vio problemas, Remus estaba sentado en el sueloy lamia su brazo, el que le habia mordido Harry, sangraba bastante y se veia muy profunda la herida, a su lado estaba Ara, caminaba de un lado a otro mirando la herida de su padre, Ron estaba pensando que hacer, para llegar a la puerta o a la chimenea en su defecto, tenia que atravesar el vestibulo, Ron vio unos trastos viejor en una de las esquinas mas alejadas del vestibulo, los apunto con la varita y les lanzo un hechizo, todos los trastos calleron al suelo, los dos licantropos se dirigieron hacia ahi, curiosos, Ron aprovecho ese instante para dirigirse a la sala, estaba mas cerca que la puerta de salida y ahi estaba la chimenea, entro y cerro la puerta tras de si, se dirigio a la chimenea y se le vino el alma a los pies, los polvos Flu estaban tirados por toda la sala, al parecer los lobos haian logrado entrar a esa habitacion, cosa que Harry no permitia cuando los acompañaba, se podria poner a recoger un puñado lo suficientemente grande para transportar a Harry, que le tomaria tiempo, o podria dirigirse a la puerta y salir los dos rapidamente, no pudo terminar de pensar, dos gruñidos a su espalda hicieron que la sangre se le helara, volteo para mirar los ojos de las dos criaturas que lo veian desde el marco de la puerta que, torpemente, habia olvidado trabar, Ron miro a todos lados intentando buscar un plan, vio la puerta del sotano, se le ocurrio uno, pero seria dificil encerrarlos a los dos en el sotano, bueno, por lo menos intentaria encerrar a Remus ya que era mas fuerte que Ara, se aseguro de que Harry quedara lo mas protegido possible entre un par de sillones en una esquina y se puso frente a frente con los licantropos…

Los dos hombres lobo se abalanzaron sobre Ron, este le dirigio un hechizo a Ara e inento esquivar a Remus, cosa muy dificil, Remus ya tenia mucha experiencia cazando presas, no se lo haria muy facil a Ron, despues de unos cuantos ataques mas, Ara perdio el equilibrio cerca de la pueta del sotano, Ron ya estaba cansado, asi que le lanzo un hechizo a Ara, esta cayo por las escaleras del sotano, Ron se apresuro a cerrar la puerta con todos los hechizos que podia, cosa que no fue muy inteligente, ya que Remus aprovecho esa distraccion para atacar de nuevo a Ron, Ron se encontro de pronto debajo del pesado cuerpo deel lobo que intentaba morderlo, Ron forcejeaba e intentaba quitarselo de encima teniendo cuidado de no ponerle los brazos y manos al alcanze e los dientes, Ron ya no podia mas, Remus iba a matarlo, estaba seguro, no tenia opcion mas que usar el arma que Tonks le habia dado, la alcanzo como pudo, "Una sola no matara al hombre lobo, pero lo noqueara por unas horas" recordo que le habia dicho Tonks.

-"Solo una"- penso Ron, habia bajado su defensa para alcanzar el arma, Remus aprovechaba cada descuido de el, y esa no era la esepcion, Remus se dirigio directamente al cuello de Ron, entonces…

PUM!

El lobo cayo al lado del pelirrojo, se podia notar que estaba sufriendo un gran dolor, la plata se esparcia por sus venas a cada latido de su corazon, despues, comenzo a destransformarse, volvio a ser Remus y se quedo ahi, tendido en el suelo, Ron se asusto, Remus no respiraba!!

-"No"- penso Ron acercandose al cuerpo de Remus- "Tonks dijo que una no lo mataba, que sucede?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora si hasta aki lo dejo.. perdon pero eske me estoy durmiendo..!! y aparte esta largo.. espero que les guste.. en unos dias pongo otro..

Que paso con Remus? Y Harry? Quien le envio la carta a Jo? Traicionara Peter a Harry tambien? Ira Eli a Hogwarts? hahaha REVIEWS please..!!


	21. Adios Moony

**FELIZ NAVIDAD..!! ****ﾒﾘｸﾘｽﾏｽ**

**Carolaqc**.. si lo se perdon, esque me estaba durmiendo.. pero bueno aki esta otro capi espero que te guste..!! **Lord Xolur**.. hola!! bienvenido a mi fic.. me alegro mucho de que te gustara.. gracias por tu Review.. espero que este capi te guste..!! **Sion-Allegra**.. sorry pero esa es la edad, segun mi historia..!! haahha y pues no, la verdad no tengo pensado que Sirius quede con Eli.. lo que le tengo preparado a Sirius no es muy bueno, y para Eli esta peor.. asi que no, no terminaran juntos.. sorry.. no me mates porfiss..!! te lo juro que no era mi intencion..!!

Este capitulo es demasiado triste.. ya se que es Naividad y que no deberia poner este tipo de cosas… pero perdonenme por fa..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Adios Moony..!!**

Ron se quedo totalmente paralizado, habia matado a Remus Lupin! No podia creer lo que estaba pasando, escucho a alguien toser, se volteo rapidamente a mirar a Harry, seguia inconciente, pero tosia y salia sangre de su boca, eso basto para que Ron reaccionara y los sacara a los dos, tanto a Harry como a Remus, de ahi, ya vendria por Ara en la mañana, desidio llevarlos a San Mungo, sabia que no era seguro aparecerce con ellos en ese estado, pero no tenia otra forma de ir, se concentro lo mas que pudo y deseo que llegaran los tres completos.

Al llegar a San Mungo, la recepcionista solto un gritito al ver a Harry y a Remus sangrando, y al segundo le salian unos delgados hilos de liquido color plata por una herida que tenia en el pecho.

-Por favor, necesitan atencion urgente- le dijo Ron a la recepcionista mientras el revisaba que sus amigos estuviesen completos. La recepcionista asintio y, con un hechizo, llamo a unos Sanadores de urgencia. Los Sanadores llegaron al instante, aparecieron camillas debajo de Remus y Harry y se los llevaron de ahi. Ron solo miro como se llevaban a sus amigos, decidio ir a avisarles a los demas para que vinieran a San Mungo.

-Señor, creo que deberia cambiarse de ropa- dijo la recepcionista, Ron no se habia dado cuenta que estaba cubierto de sangre, tanto de Harry como de Remus, y habia unas cuantas manchas de plata en sus ropas tambien.

-No tengo tiempo ahora, volvere en unos minutos, podria investigar a donde los han mandado, por favor?- dijo Ron antes de desaparecer.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tonks no pudo evitar llorar despues de que Ron desapareciera, Hermione y Raven la consolaban, mientras Ginny curaba el brazo de su hijo con un botiquin magico, los otros hijos estaban callados sentados en los sillones de la sala, todos estaban en silencio, solo se escuchaban los pequeños sollozos de Tonks, en ese momento se escucho la puerta abrirse, todos se levantaron y miraron instantaneamente a la puerta, Ron entro con la mirada gacha.

-Que paso?- dijo Tonks rapidamente, pero al ver las ropas de Ron se le vino el alma a los pies- donde estan Remus y Ara?

-Y Harry?- dijo Ginny, que ya habia terminado de vendar el brazo de su hijo.

-Ara esta bien, la encerre en el sotano de Grimmuld Place, Harry estaba muy herido, pero aun respiraba, pero Remus…- dijo Ron, se sentia terriblemente mal, Remus estaba muerto, por su culpa, por ser descuidado.

-Donde esta?- repitio Tonks con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Los lleve a los dos a San Mungo, a Harry y a Remus- les explico a todos, en menos de 5 segundos cada adulto sostenia aun muchacho, Ron con Raven y Sirius, Ginny con Jo, Tonks con Annie y Hermione con Henry, se aparecieron en San Mungo, se dirigieron corriendo ala recepcionista, ella miro a Ron.

-Estan en el ultimo piso, son los unicos ahi, los encontraran rapidamente- dijo la recepcionista y todos corrieron a los elevadores, Tonks estaba deseperada, Ron tenia manchas de plata en su tunica, eso significaba que habia utilizado el arma, solo esperaba que hubiera recordado que solo debia usar una, a Tonks no le importo tirar a dos Sanadores, un paciente y varios jarrones hasta llegar a los elevadores, todos se apretujaron en uno solo y se dirigierona l ultimo piso. (**n/a:** la verdad no me se los pisos de San Mungo de memoria, por eso digo ultimo piso, ahi nada mas estan ellos dos por ser super importantes, osea Harry Potter "El Niño que Vivio" y Remus Lupin "Orden de Merlin Primera Clase", por haber peleado contra Voldemort)

Llegaron y corrieron hasta un par de Sanadores que estaban ahi.

-En donde estan Harry y Remus?- pregunto Tonks casi sin aire por la carrera que habian hecho desde abajo.

-Estan siendo atendidos en este momento, no podran verlos hasta dentro de unas horas- contesto uno de los Sanadores, todos se desanimaron, no tenian nada mas que hacer que esperar.

…

Llevaban ya dos horas ahi, eran las 5 de la mañana, eso significaba que el sol saldria dentro de poco, Ron iria a recoger a Ara y la traeria a San Mungo. Todos estaba callados y atentos a las dos unicas habitaciones ocupadas que habia en ese piso, veian a los Sanadores salir y entrar, pero no les dirigian la palabra a ninguno de ellos, media hora despues, Ron se dirigio a Grimmuld Place otra vez para ver su Ara ya se habia destransformado, unos minutos despues, un Sanador se dirigio a Tonks y la llevo aparte.

-Que sucede?- pregutno Tonks con los ojos vidriosos.

-Utilizaron una bala de Nitrato de Plata contra Remus- explico el Sanador.

-Lo se- contesto Tonks aliviada de que Ron habia recordado usar solo una bala- que pasa?

El Sanador se quedo callado unos momentos, esa no era una buena señal, penso Tonks.

-Lo que pasa es que…- comenzo el Sanador, respiro hondo y volvio a hablar- ya quitamos practicamente toda la plata dentro de su cuerpo, pero… al parecer Remus, no responde, es solo… yo… lo siento.

El Sanador puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tonks, lo apreto un poco y despues se retiro. Tonks se quedo con la mirada fija en la nada.

-Tonks?- dijo Ginny acercandose a ella- que paso?

En ese momento Tonks se dejo caer de rodillas, y comenzo a llorar desconzoladamente, eso no podia ser verdad, Remus no estaba… no podia estar…

-Tonks?- dijeron Ginny y Hermione y se dirigieron rapidamente a ella, la abrazaron e intentaron calmarla.

Los chicos se quedaron quietos en la sala de espera mirando como Tonks lloraba y a sus madres intentando calmarla.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Rav.

-Algo malo le paso al tio Remus- contesto Henry.

-Pero, por que llora asi, jamas habia visto a la tia Tonks asi- dijo Annie.

-No creeran que… el tio Remus este…

-No lo digas Sirius!- dijo Jo rapidamente, se sentia culpable, todo eso habia pasado por su culpa, por ir a Grimmuld Place, ahora su papa estaba muy mal herido y su tio podria estar muerto, se sento apartado del grupo y sin poder evitarlo un par de lagrimas salieron, ninguno de los otros chicos se dio cuenta, pero Ginny si lo hizo.

-Cielo, tranquilo, tu papa estara bien- dijo Ginny abrazandolo.

-No es eso- dijo Jo abrazandose de su madre fuertemente- fue mi culpa, por mi culpa papa esta mal y el tio Remus esta… esta…

-No, no es tu culpa amor- dijo Ginny acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

-Si que lo es- dijo Jo comenzando a llorar- si no hubiera sido tan idiota para hacerle caso a la carta no hubiera pasado esto- Ginny lo abrazo y dejo que el llorara en su hombro, los otros chicos estaban callados observando, las dos chicas con los ojos vidriosos.

Tonks seguia sentada en el suelo, llorando fuertemente con Hermione abrazandola, Tonks sentia una punzada en el corazon cada vez que miraba la puerta que la separaba del cuerpo de Remus, no queria entrar, no podia entrar, no soportaria ver a Remus inmovil, sin vida. Su cabello, al igual que sus ojos eran de un color negro noche, estaba sumamente palida.

Uno de los Sanadores salio por la puerta de la habitacion de Harry y se dirigio a Ginny, quien aun abrazaba a Jo.

-Señora Potter- dijo, Ginny lo miro al igual que los chicos Potter- esta bien, Harry se recuperara, aun le falta sangre pero estara bien, no se preocupe- Ginny sintio como si le quitaran una tonelada de encima, pero aun quedaba otra tonalada sobre ella, Remus- lo podran ver dentro de un rato.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny y luego volteo a mirar a su hijo, le dedico una sonrisa, mitad feliz, mitad triste.

En ese momento todos miraron como Tonks, como si estuviera cargando el mundo sobre sus hombros, se levantaba con ayuda de Hermione y se dirigia a la puerta de la habitacion de Remus, se quedo quieta con la mano en la perilla, Hermione, quien la sostenia por los hombros, presiono un poco para darle fuerzas de entrar, Tonks abrio la puerta con cuidado, cuando la puerta estuvo totalmente abierta, lo vio, Remus estaba recostado en una cama con sabanas blancas, no habia nadie mas en la habitacion, el corazon de Tonks se contrajo tanto que creyo que iba a explotarle, se llevo una mano a la boca para no soltar un fuerte sollozo, entro con pasos tambaleantes; Hermione decidio dejarla sola en ese momento, salio y cerro la puerta tras ella, Hermione se dirigio a la sala de espera con los demas, Jo aun abrazaba a su madre, Henry abrazaba a su hermana, al igual que Sirius con Annie, en ese momento Ron entro a la sala de espera, Ara venia tras el, con la tunica de Ron sobre los hombros, se veia muy cansada y muy palida. Ron, al ver a todos tan serios, se asusto.

-Que paso?- pregunto rapidamente, ninguno de los presentes contesto.

-Donde esta mi mama?- pregunto Ara con voz apagada- que paso con mi papa? Esta bien?- en ese momento todos bajaron la mirada, no se atrevian a decirle a Ara qu su papa estaba muerto- que pasa?

Hermione bajo su rostro hasta ponerlo a la altura del de Ara, Ara la miraba confundida, Hermione tenia los ojos vidriosos, Ara penso que esa no era una muy buena señal, y su temor se confirmo cuando Hermione la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo con fuerza, algo malo le habia pasado a su papa, lo sabia, se separo de Hermione y corrio a las habitaciones.

-Ara, espera!- dijo Hermione tomandola de la tunica para detenerla, pero se quedo solo con la tunica de Ron en la mano.

Ara corrio, llego a la primera puerta, por ella salia un Sanador, alcanzo a ver la figura de Harry dormido en una cama, siguio su camino, llego a la segunda puerta y la abrio rapidamente, Hermione y Ron corrian tras ella intentando detenerla. Ara se quedo congelada mirando la esena, Remus estaba dormido, o ella queria pensar que dormia, en una cama y Tonks tenia la cara entre las manos y sollozaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Tonks volteo hacia ella, al ver a Ara ahi se le detuvo el corazon unos segundos.

-Papa?- dijo Ara, estaba quieta en la puerta, despues de mirar a su madre, a quien le seguian saliendo lagrimas silenciosas de los ojos, lo comprendio, su padre no estaba dormido- papa!

Ara corrio hacia la cama, al tiempo que Ron y Hermione llegaban frente a la puerta, se quedaron contemplando con tristeza la esena.

-Papi! Despierta por favor!- gritaba Ara mientras lloraba abrazando el cuerpo inmovil de Remus, su cabello habia cambiado al color negro que tambien tenia su madre, mientras Tonks se contenia por no llorar fuertemente frente a su hija y la abrazaba por la espalda- Papi!! No te mueras por favor, no te mueras!! Papa!!- a Tonks se le partia el corazon al ver a su hija asi, no pudo reprimir un par de sollozos sin dejar de intenta calmar a Ara.

Hermione cerro la puerta y se dispuso a ir a la sala de espera, pero se detuvo al ver que Ron iba hacia el otro lado, lo siguio hasta que llegarona unas escaleras apartadas de todo, Ron se sento en uno de los escalones, se sentia horrible, acababa de matar a un amigo, fue accidentalmente, pero eso no le quitaba lo horrible, habia dejado a Tonks viuda sin siquiera casarse, y a una pobre niña sin padre, eso lo hacia sentir como una basura.

-Amor- dijo Hermione parandose frente a el.

-Soy un imbecil- dijo Ron con lagrimas a punto de salir.

-No, Ron, fue un accidente- dijo Hermione sentandose a su lado para poder brazarlo.

-Eso no es excusa- dijo Ron dejandose abrazar por Hermione- mate a un amigo, deje sin padre a Ara y a Tonks sola, no puedo vivir con eso Herms- Ron comenzo a llorar apoyado en el pecho de Hermione, ella solo lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

Los chicos estaban solos en la sala de espera, Ginny habia ido a preguntar si podian ver a Harry en ese momento, Jo aun se sentia mal, pero sus hermanos lo apoyaban uno abrazandole cada brazo.

-Chicos, ya podemos entrar- les dijo Ginny desde el pasillo, estaba aliviada de que Harry estuviera bien, pero sentia el corazon estrujarsele cada vez que pasaba por la puerta de la habitacion de Remus. Los chicos, incluyendo a los Weasley, se levantron de inmediato y fueron a la habitacion de Harry, no pudieron evitar mirar la puerta cerrada en la que se encontraban Ara y Tonks, llorando desconsoladamente, pero Ginny los empujo para que entraran a la habitacion de Harry.

Harry estaba dormido, tenia pequeños cortes por toda la cara y brazos, y uno especialmente grande en la mejilla izquierda, se veia bien, palido, pero bien, habia un frasco que contenia sangre en una mesita, y al parecer e pasaba magicamente al cuerpo de Harry, habia un delgado hilo de luz roja que salia del frasco y se detenia en la muñaca de Harry.

-Papa?- pregunto Annie acercandose a la cama y tomando la mano de su padre- puedes escucharme?

Harry apreto muy debilmente la mano de Annie, ella sonrio al ver que su papa estaba bien, Harry desperto al poco rato y se encontro con toda su familia y sus sobrinos mirandolo curiosamente.

-Que me ven?- pregunto Harry sonriendo, todos los demas rieron al ver que ya se encontraba mejor.

-Como te sientes cariño?- pregunto Ginny besando a Harry suavemente.

-Ahora genial- respondio cuando Ginny se separo de el- vaya, es el cumpleaños mas extraño que he tenido.

-Es verdad!- gritaron sus tres hijos- Feliz Cumpleaños Papa!!- los tres se avalanzaron sobre Harry, pero el los detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

-No, no, no, nada de abrazos por ahora, van a terminar matandome- dijo Harry sonriendo, pero al decir esto vio como las caras de todos se ensombrecian- que pasa?

Ginny se acerco a el, no sabia como decirselo, Harry le tenia mucho cariño a Remus, era el unico al que el podia conciderar que habia sido como un padre para el durante la guerra. (**n/a:** alguna vez han tenido un cumpleaños tan triste?)

-Harry- comenzo Ginny, los chicos se separaron un poco de la cama y dejaron a los dos Potter adultos hablar-Remus, no…

-Que pasa con Remus?- pregunto Harry preocupado, intento incorporarse, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-Harry, fue un accidente- dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos- una de esas balas de Nitrato de Plata… Remus no lo soporto…

Harry se quedo paralizado, Remus estaba muerto, pero como? No habia plata en Grimmuld Place, entonces penso en como habia llegado ahi.

-Co… como?- dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

-Ron te fue a buscar cuando Jo llego a casa por Polvos Flu- comenzo a explicar Ginny llorando silenciosamente- Tonks le dio esa arma con balas de plata, solo por seguridad, Remus ataco a Ron, Ron no tuvo otra opcion mas que usar el arma.

Harry no se lo creia, Remus no podia estar muerto, que estaba pasando? Harry sintio un par de lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

-Donde esta Remus?- pregunto intentando que su voz sonara firme.

-En otra habitacion, Tonks y Ara estan ahi- respondio Ginny.

-Quiero ir- dijo Harry intentando incorporarse de Nuevo.

-No, Harry estas muy debil aun- dijo Ginny haciando que se recostara de nuevo- ademas no ha terminado de pasarse la sangre.

Harry miro el recipiente que, magicamente, seguia unido a su muñeca, tomo su varita apunto a su muñeca enseguida la coneccion desaparecio y la sangre comenzo a caer a suelo, Harry se levanto del lado de la cama donde no estaba Ginny impidiendole el paso, pero al levantarse se sintio mareado y se tuvo que sostener de Henry y Sirius que eran los que estaban mas cerca.

-Papa, recuestate, estas muy debil- le dijo Sirius deteniendolo.

-No- dijo Harry- llevenme a donde esta Remus.

Los chicos se miraron y despues miraron a Ginny, ella se encogio de hombros y salieron de la habitacion para ir al cuarto de Remus. Llegaron y abrieron con cuidado, Harry que seguia medio apoyado en Sirius y Henry, se solto y entro en la habitacion, miro a Tonks abrazando a Ara, las dos lloraban, despues fijo su vista en el cuerpo inmovil de Remus, se acerco a el, al llegar a la cama, se apoyo en ella para no caer, se sentia tan debil, no sabia si era por la falta de sangre o por el dolor de ver a Remus asi. Ara lo miro, Harry se veia palido y las lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas, Ara se acerco a el y lo abrazo, los dos lloraron en silencio un momento, hasta que una Sanadora entro en la habitacion y se sorprendio al ver a Harry ahi.

-Señor Potter, que esta haciendo aqui?- pregutno preocupada- aun le falta mucha sangre, por favor regrese al cuarto.

La sanadora no tuvo que forzar a Harry a retirarse, ya que en ese momento, Harry cayo desmayado.

-Papa!- gritaron los chicos Potter.

La Sanadora corrio hacia Harry, aparecio una camilla debajo de el u lo saco de la habitacion, Ginny y los chicos se quedaron en la habitacion de Remus, todos lloraban en silencio, Sirius abrazo a Ara mientras Annie abrazaban a Tonks, Ginny seguia abrazando a Jo, quien aun se sentia culpable. En ese momento Ron y Hermione entraron en la habitacion, al parecer Ron habia llorado, y mucho, Rav se dirigio a su papa y lo abrazo fuertemente, Ron se aferro a su hija lo mas que pudo, entonces todos se quedaron en silencio una vez mas, un par de Sanadores entraron en el cuarto y se sorprendieron al ver a todo el mundo ahi, pensaban que ya estarian afuera.

-Lo sentimos pero…- comenzo a decir uno, todos lo miraban con lagrimas en los ojos- tenemos que llevarno el cuerpo de Remus.

Ara se solto de Sirius y corrio hacia su madre.

-Como que llevarselo?- pregunto Ara mirando alternamente a los Sanadores y a su madre, Tonks no tenia fuerzas para nada, estaba muy triste- a donde?

Los Sanadores no la podian mirar a los ojos, sabian que debia ser sumamente dificil perder a tu padre. Tonks miro a Remus y le tomo la mano, se acerco a el y le acaricio el cabello.

-Remus…- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que el llanto la derrotara. Solto a Remus y volvio a la silla abrazando a Ara, Ara lloraba con fuerza pero no hacia ningun sonido.

Los Sanadores se acercaron a Remus, tomaron la sabana que cubria a Remus hasta el pecho y comenzaron a subirla para cubrir su cara. Tonks no soporto ver eso, oculto su cara en el cuello de su hija, entonces Ara volteo a ver a Remus, al ver que los Sanadores le comenzaban a cubri la cara intento controlarse, pero no pudo, esa podria ser la ultima vez que viera a su padre, no queria eso, no queria dejar de mirarlo.

-No!!- grito llendo hacia la cama y abrazando a Remus- no lo haga! Por favor no!!

-Ara- dijo Tonks, la abrazo por la espalda e intento alejarla, pero sus fuerzas habian desaparecido, no podia hacer nada. Ara lloraba y se aferraba al cuerpo de Remus con fuerza, los demas veian la esena con tristeza, los tres chicos Potter abrazaban a su madre, Henry abrazaba a Hermione y Rav a Ron.

-Papa!! No por favor!! No se lo lleven!!- lloraba Ara, Tonks simplemente la abrazaba, hasta que, con un poco de fuerza salida de quien sabe donde, pudo separarla del cuerpo de Remus- Papi!! Despierta por favor!

Ara escondio su cara en el pecho de su madre mientras los Sanadores sacaban a Remus de la habitacion…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REMUS..:( Lo se… matenme.. pero bueno la vida continua.. no se preokupen, les juro que para antes de Año Nuevo tienen otro capitulo.. REVIEWS plx..!! aunke sea para mentarme la madre por haber matado a Remus..!!


	22. Que fue lo que hice mal

**Andy**.. no llores.. hahahaha me allegro mucho de que te gustara mi fic..! hahaha compensare lo que te hice sufrir en serio.. **blackmoonlady**.. My favorite Death Eather..!! no, no, no, tengo otros medios para matar a los hijos de Harry, ya fallaste en uno.. tu papa se va a enojar..!! hahaha Draco te regañar.. hahaha y si.. Voldy tal vez vuelva.. de hecho lo va a hacer.. espero y no te moleste la forma en que lo hace.. hahaha cuidado kon tu personaje ke vas a terminar matando a alguien mujer.. hahaha!! **Carolaqd**.. ya tranquila, tranquila.. aki esta un pequeño arreglo de lo que hice.. perdoname.. **Sion-Allegra**.. perdon por arruinate el pastel..!! por favor..!! no Avada Kedabra no..!! aki esta la compenzacion de lo que hize.. puedes comerte otro pedazo de pastel con este.. te juro que no se arruinara..!!

Perdonenme por haber matado a Remus.. disculpenme.. perdon.. おねがいします..!! sorry..!! aki les va otro capi.. espero que este si les guste..!! ya esta empezando la investigacion.. y no es ningun adulto..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que fue lo que hice mal..!!**

Todos salieron de la habitacion tras los Sanadores y se dirigieron a la habitacion de Harry, todos menos Tonks y Ara, quienes se quedaron ahi llorando y abrazandose, despues de quedarse un rato ahi, Ara y Tonks salieron de la habitacion para poder ver a Harry. Todos estaban en la habitacion rodeando la cama de Harry, el estaba despierto, muy cansado, pero despierto, alver entrar a Ara y a Tonks todos quedaron en silencio.

-Como te sientes Harry?- pregunto Tonks, su voz sonaba normal, pero en ella se podia desifrar una enorme tristeza y sufrimiento.

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias Tonks- contesto Harry mirandola.

Tonks y Ara se sentaron junto a los demas, nadie hablo mucho, todos estaban tristes por la muerte de Remus, Harry se volvio a dormir, vencido por el cansancio, al cabo de unos minutos, todos salieron de la habitacion para dejarlo descanzar, fueron al piso de abajo, al comedor, se sentaron ahi e intentaron hacer que Tonks y Ara comieran algo, Ara probo unos pastelillos que Henry le dio, pero Tonks no abria la boca mas que para rechazar la comida.

-Creo que tu debes dormir un poco, Ara- dijo Ginny al ver las enormes ojeras que Ara tenia- acabas de destrasformarte hace poco, debes descanzar.

-Estoy bien- dijo Ara llendo hacia su madre para abrazarla.

-Ginny tiene razon cielo, debes dormir un poco- le dijo su madre aceptando el abrazo.

-Pero estoy bien- replico Ara.

-Nada de eso, ven les pedire una habitacion para ti- dijo Hermione poniendose de pie y tomando a Ara de la mano, la llevaron a una habitacion desocupada junto a la de Harry. Hermione regreso y se sento junto a Ron, el aun se sentia fatal por lo que habia pasado.

-Disculpe- dijo uno de los estudiantes para Sanador dirigiendose a Tonks- el Sanador Anderson mando buscarla.

-Para que me quiere?- pregunto Tonks con desgana.

-No lo se, señora, solo hago lo que me dicen- dijo el joven llendose de ahi.

Tonks se levanto lentamente y se dirigio a buscar al Sanador, Ginny fue con ella, lo encontraron atendiendo a un paciente en un pasillo, no parecia grave, solo un pequeño problema con unas chinchillas pegadas a sus pies, se detuvieron y se recargaron en la pared para esperar a que terminara, despues de darle una pocion para que se pusiera en los pies, el Sanador se dirigio a Tonks, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle, una de las Sanadoras salio de una de las puertas del final del pasillo, era una puerta negra, daba miedo, la Sanadora llamo rapidamente al Sanador.

-Sanador Anderson! Tiene que venir, rapido!- dijo la Sanadora deteniendo la puerta para que quedara abierta.

-Espere un minuto Tonai, deje terminar con esto- dijo el Sanador Anderson y luego se volteo hacia Tonks de nuevo.

-No, no puede esperar, por favor!- dijo la Sanadora impacientemente- debe de venir, estoy segura de que Remus Lupin esta respirando!

-Que?!- dijeron Tonks, Ginny y el Sanador al mismo tiempo.

-Que esta esperando?! Vaya!- dijo Tonks empujando al Sanador.

El Sanador fue corriendo hacia la puerta negra, Tonks y Ginny lo siguieron pero se quedaron en el marco de la puerta, esa era la morge (**n/a:** la morge.. por si hubiera alguien que no lo sabe.. es en donde tienen todos los muertos en los hospitales..), miraron en el interior, habia solo unas cuantas camas ahi, todas con cuerpos cubrietos totalmente con sabanas blancas, despues voltearon a ver al Sanador, ahi estaba Remus, ahian corrido la sabana de su cara, y ahora el Sanador lo examinaba con su varita.

-Estaba llenando los datos de el cuando derrepente escuche como si hubiera tragado saliva, lo juro, y despues vi que suspiraba, es verdad- explicaba la Sanadora al lado del Sanador Anderson. El Sanador se quedo callado unos instantes observando a Remus, puso un pedazo de pergamino bajo la nariz de Remus, por momentos el papel se movia, Remus si respiraba! (**n/a:** Que creian que iba a matar a mi lobito? No señor hahahahahahahahahaha..!! me encanta ser mala.. hahaha.. los asuste verdad..? hahahahaXD)

-Llevelo a la habitacion en donde estaba, llame al Sanador Cohen y a la Sanadora Ivy, rapido, rapido!- djo el Sanador Anderson saliendo de ahi y topandose con Tonks y Ginny, Tonks lo miro impaciente, el Sanador solo le sonrio y se fue corriendo, Tonks sonrio tambien, se recargo en la pared y se dejo resbalar hasta llegar al suelo, su cabello cambio de color rapidamente a un rosa extra chillante, no sabia como de un instante para otro podia pasar de estar hundida en una tristeza enorme, a estar mas feliz de lo que habia estado en toda su vida, Ginny la abrazo y las dos comenzaron a reir, felices, en ese momento la Sanadora saco la cama en donde estaba Remus, Tonks se levanto de inmediato y se dispuso a seguirla.

-Ire a avisarle a los demas- dijo Ginny y salio corriendo hacia los elevadores.

La Sanadora sonrio a Tonks y dejo que la siguiela, fueron por un elevador especial para pasientes, Tonks no dejaba de acariciar el cabello de Remus y de sonreir con lagrimas en su rostro. Al llegar a la habitacion, la Sanadora la detuvo.

-Disculpe, pero no puede pasar por ahora- dijo metiendo la cama a la habitacion- le prometo que yo misma le dira que es lo que pasa.

-Muchisimas gracias, no sabe lo feliz que me ha hecho, a mi y a mi hija- dijo Tonks, desde ese momento le estaria agradecida a esa Sanadora de por vida.

Tonks se quedo afuera de la habitacion, unos minutos despues llegaron dos Sanadores y entraron en la habitacion, enseguida llegaron todos los Potter, incluso Harry, para desesperacion de la Sanadora encargada de el, y los Weasley, solo Ron y su familia.

-Que paso?- pregunto Harry con la Sanadora a un lado con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Remus respiraba, al parecer va a estar bien!- contesto Tonks, todos saltaron de alegria, Ron sintio como si de pronto pesara solo 1 gramo- espere a que Ara se entere.

-Creo que despues de todo, este no es el peor cumpleaños que he tenido- dijo Harry

-Es verdad, es tu cumpleaños- dijo Tonks- Felicidades!- Tonks abrazo a Harry, quien hizo una mueca de dolor y dejo escapar un gemido- lo siento, no deberias estar recostado?

-Asi es- dijo la Sanadora- y ya, no me importa, me lo llevo de aqui aunque no quiera, venga conmigo señor Potter.

La Sanadora arrastro a Harry por el pasillo hasta meterlo en su habitacion, todos rieron ante esto. Se quedaron en la sala de espera platicando animadamente.

-Ahora volvemos- dijeron Sirius, Jo y Henry.

-A donde? Si se puede saber- pregunto Hermione.

-Le compraremos algo al tio Remus para cuando despierte- contesto Jo llendo hacia los elevadores con los otros dos. Todos sonrieron y se quedaron ahi a esperar que les dieran permiso para entrar, unos minutos despues la Sanadora que le habia dicho a Tonks que ella le diria que pasaba se acerco a ella, Tonks la miro con el corazon en la garganta.

-Estara bien, no se preocupe- dijo la Sanadora sonriendo, todos se abrazaron y rieron- ya puede verlo- tras esto todo el mundo se levanto y se dispuso a ir a ver a Remus- no, no, no, aun esta muy debil, necesita descanzar, solo puede entrar su esposa.

-"Esposa"- penso Tonks, nunca le habia quedado bien esa imagen de mujer hogareña, que siempre esta tranquila y hace todo muy bien, ella era mas del estilo aventurero, inquieta y torpe, pero en ese momento, se sintio muy bien de que la Sanadora le dijera asi, "Señora Lupin", no sonaba tan mal, "Nymphadora Lupin", si, eh ahi una exelente razon para no casarse y cambiarse el apellido, tendria que acostumbrarse a que le dijeran por su nombre. Se distrajo tanto al pensar eso, que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba al pie de la cama de Remus, Remus tenia los ojos medio abriertos, y le sonreia, esa sonrisa que la derretia, la sonrisa amable que siempre tenia y que, hasta hacia unos minutos, creyo que nunca mas volveria aver.

-Remus!- dijo y se abalanzo sobre el, con cuidado de no lastimarlo, lo abrazo y lo beso hasta que se canzo.

-Traquila, me vas a desgastar- le dijo Remus en tono de broma.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto Tonks separandose de el con una sonrisa y lagrimas de alegria cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- contesto Remus quitandole las lagrimas del rostro.

-Que paso? Me dijiste que una no mata al hombre lobo- dijo Tonks poniendose un poco seria.

-Y no me mato, te diste cuenta- dijo Remus sin quitar su sonrisa- te dije que me noquearia por un par de horas.

-Un par de horas? Un par de horas para mi son un par, osea 2, estuviste muerto por casi 6 horas Remus Jonh Lupin!!- lo regaño Tonks.

-Bueno, bueno, el 6 tambien es numero par, no?- pregunto Remus sonriendo aun.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo Tonks sonriendole y abrazandolo de nuevo- me asustaste, crei que no te volveria a ver.

-Perdon- dijo Remus respondiendo debilmente al abrazo- y Ara? Esta bien?

-Si, esta durmiendo en una de las habitaciones- contesto Tonks separandose de el- no la quiero despertar, pero debo decirle que estas vivo, se puso tan mal cuando te vio… "muerto".

-Dejala dormir- dijo Remus- que fue lo que paso?

-No lo sabemos exactamente, todo empezo con Jo, fue a Grimmuld Place anoche y…

-Como?!- la interrumpio Remus alarmado- que hacia Jo ahi, no le hicimos nada, verdad? Esta bien?

-Tranquilo Remus, el esta bien, esta afuera, no los dejan pasar aun- lo tranquilizo Tonks- bueno, pues el fue a Grimmuld Place anoche, le mandaron una carta a nombre de Harry, le decia que fuera, despues Harry fue por el, no fue muy facil, Harry te mordio el brazo- continuo Tonks y señalo el brazo vendado de Remus- con eso Jo pudo escapar, pero Harry…

-Que paso con Harry?- pregunto Remus asustado.

-Esta bien, esta en la otra habitacion- respondio Tonks- aun esta muy debil, pero se repondra- Remus estaba preocupado, no sabia lo que le habia podido hacer a Harry esa noche- Ron fue a ver como estaba Harry, pero no se que paso, encerro a Ara en el sotano, pero tu lo atacaste y no tuvo otra opcion que utilizar el arma de Nitrato de Plata.

Remus se quedo en silencio, por lo menos no habia matado a ninguno de sus amigos, pero pudo haberlo hecho, eso lo asustaba, y mucho.

-Quien envio la carta a Jo?- pregunto Remus despues de unos minutos.

-No lo sabemos, y eso es lo que nos preocupa- contesto Tonks- no se la mandaron por lechuza, estamos seguras, ya que elnos dijo que las ventanas y la puerta de la habitacion estaban cerradas cuando el encontro la carta en su cama, la verdad no creo que una lechuza sea capaz de entrar a la habitacion y despues salir cerrando la ventana, o si?

-No, claro que no- dijo Remus pesativo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Que le compraron a Remus?- pregunto Ginny a los tres muchachos que acababan de llegar a sentarse.

-Chocolate, que mas- respondio Sirius mostrando una gran caja de chocolates.

-Al tio Remus le facina- dijo Henry sentandose a lado de su hermana.

-Cuando nos dejaran verlo?- pregunto Jo.

-No lo se, Tonks lleva ahi dentro ya 20 minutos y no nos dejan entrar a nosotros- contesto Ron.

En ese momento Ara salio de su habitacion y se dirigio a ellos.

-Y mi mama?- pregunto con los ojos rojos, al parecer no habia dormido nada.

-Esta en esa habitacion- respondio Ginny tomando a Ara por los hombros y poniendo su rostro a la altura del de ella. Ara miro hacia donde señalaba Ginny y le dio un vuelco el corazon, esa era la habitacion en donde habia estado su padre.

-Que hace ahi?- pregunto con voz entrecortada, los ojos se le humedecieron de inmediato.

-Entra y veras- le dijo Ginny sonriendole. Ara la miraba confundida, como podia estar asi de sonriente cuando habia perdido a un amigo? Entonces lo entendio, tal vez no lo habia perdido despues de todo. Ara corrio a la habitacion y abrio la puerta bruscamente. Ahi estaba su madre platicando tranquilamente con su papa, el estaba medio acostado en la cama, Remus miro a la puerta, al ver a Ara ahi, su cara se ilumino y le sonrio ampliamente, el cabello de Ara paso por todos los colores habidos y por haber hasta llegar a su natural castaño claro.

-Papi!!- grito Ara y se abalanzo sobre Remus sin ningun cuidado, Remus hizo una mueca de dolor, Tonks iba a apartar a Ara pero Remus la detuvo- papi, crei que te habias muerto, que ya no te veria mas, me asuste mucho- decia mientras lloraba abrazada fuertemente de Remus, este sentia punzadas de dolor en el brazo lastimado y en la herida de su pecho, pero no queria apartar a Ara, sabia que se habia asustado muchisimo al verlo asi.

-Ya estoy bien cariño- le dijo Remus intentando que su voz sonara normal a pesar del dolor que tenia, Ara parecio notar la voz de Remus y se aparto enseguida.

-Lo lamento, te lastime? Estas bien?- pregunto Ara preocupada.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, no te preocupes- la calmo Remus sonriendole.

Despues de un rato dejaron pasar a todos.

Tio Remus, te trajimos un regalo- dijo Sirius cuando el, Jo y Henry entraron en la habitacion.

-Ah si?- pregunto Remus sonriendo- y que es?

Los tres tendieron la caja de chocolates como si fueran de oro, todos rieron y enseguida los tres abrieron la caja y la dejaron en el regazo de Remus, quien ya estaba sentado en su cama.

-Alguien quiere?- pregunto Remus cordialmente.

-No, Remus esos son solo para ti- contesto Ginny por los demas.

-Bien- dijo Remus tomando un chocolate- pero creo que alguien si quiere- volteo a ver a Ara, quien se comia los chocolates con la mirada, ella habia heredado la adiccion al chocolate de su padre.

-No, esta bien, puedes comertelos- le dijo Ara.

-Vamos Ara, yo se que no puedes resistirte- le dijo su padre balanceando un chocolate frente a sus ojos- eres igual que yo, ves un chocolate y lo tienes que devorar.

-No es verdad, yo tengo mas fuerza de voluntad que tu- dijo Ara cruzando los brazos y haciendose la indignada.

-Bueno, pero no digas que no te ofreci- le dijo Remus observando el chocolate en sus manos- miren, tiene chispas de chocolate arriba, si que es de puro chocolate- dijo en general, todos miraban a Ara con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, despues Remus se metio el chocolate a la boca y lo saboreo- delicioso, simplemente delicioso- dijo haciendo cara de fasinacion- ehh! Tiene chocolate liquido dentro verdad?

-Papa, que malo eres- dijo Ara dejando su actuacion para volvera la triste realidad y sacando la lengua en busca de un chocolate.

-Lo vez, eres igual que yo- dijo Remus poniendole un chocolate en la lengua.

Todos rieron y siguieron platicando mientras los dos lobos atacaban los chocolates. Al poco rato, para sorpresa de todos, y frustracion de la Sanadora, Harry entro en la habitacion con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acerco a la cama de Remus y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-No vuelbas a asustarme asi Moony- le dijo al oido durante el abrazo. Remus solo sonrio, Harry le recordaba muchisimo a James, y mas ahora, mayor era identico a su padre, hasta en el caracter se parecia mas, y se alegraba muchisimo cada vez que lo llamaba por su apodo de Merodeador. Despues se separaron y la Sanadora miro a Harry como cuestionandolo si estaba satisfecho y si podia regresar ya a su cuarto, pero Harry no daba señales de querer irse, por lo que la Sandora se rindio.

-Ya esta bien, traere una cama a esta habitacion para usted señor Potter- dijo frustrada y salio diciendo algo como "No me pagan lo suficiente para aguantar esto", regreso a los pocos minutos con una cama flotando tras ella, la dejo enseguida de la de Remus y Harry se recosto en ella, siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo muy tarde.

-Creo que sera mejor que los chicos se vayan a dormir- dijo Ginny mirando a sus hijos quienes ya se veian cansados, no habian dormido la noche anterior y se la habian pasado todo el dia despiertos en el hospital.

-No, estamos bi… biiiii…en mama- dijo Sirius entre medio de un gran bostezo.

-Si, me encanta lo bien que estas- dijo Ginny sarcasticamente haciendo reir a todos.

Hermione termino por llevarselos a todos a la casa de Harry, que era la mas grande, para que pudieran dormir ahi. Tonks, Ginny y Ron se quedaron a platicar sobre lo que habia sucedido.

-Quien crees que le envio la carta a Jo?- pregunto Remus comiendose una barra extremadamente grande de chocolate que le habian traido Raven y Annie.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- contesto Harry- pero no entiendo como, alguien debio de haber entrado en la casa, ya que no fue una lechuza.

-Y la carta tenia tu misma caligrafia Harry- dijo Ron.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos cambiar a Pettigrew de celda ya- dijo Tonks.

-Que?! - dijeron Ron y Remus.

-Como que quieres cambiar a Pettigrew de celda? estas loco? Escapara!- le dijo Ron a Harry mirandolo con ojos como platos.

-Tengo un plan Ron- contesto Harry- estoy seguro de que no me fallara.

-Espero que tengas razon- dijo Remus terminandose el chocolate.

Ninguno de ellos tenia idea de lo que pasaba, lo que no se habian dado cuenta era que una personita de ojos verdes estaba detras de la puerta escuchando la conversacion.

-Sirius!- grito Hermione- aqui estas, no te me pierdas asi, llego a casa y veo que haces falta, donde estabas?

-Fui al baño, y luego regrese y eras tu la que no estaba tia Hermione- dijo Sirius apuntandola con un dedo acusador.

-No me apuntes- dijo Hermione pretendiendo estar enfadada, pero estaba sonriendo- ya vamonos que deje a todos solos y van a quemar la casa.

Sirius se fue con Hermione, la conversacion daba vueltas en su cabeza, habia un Mortifago fuera de Azkaban, estaba seguro de eso, y el creia saber quien era, pero no se atrevia a decirselo a sus padres o a sus tios, tal vez lo regañarian por meterse en cosas que no le corresponden, o tal vez eran solo imaginaciones suyas, decidio no decir nada hasta que tuviera mas pistas, porque no se iba aquedar asi, oh no!, Sirius Potter no era conformista, para nada, Sirius Potter tenia mentalidad de Auror aunque solamente tuviera 14 años.

-Sirius!- le grito Hermione sacandolo de sus pensamientos- date prisa, estas muy distraido.

-Si, lo siento- dijo Sirius alcanzando a Hermione por el pasillo, al llegar al final, Hermione lo tomo del brazo y los dos desaparecieron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente los chicos despertaron muy tarde, al bajar se encontraron con Rav, Annie y Ara desayunando y Hermione y Ginny preparando tostadas al estilo muggle.

-Buenos dias dormilones- les dijo Hermione- sientence a desayunar.

Sirius, Jo y Henry se sentaron frente a las chicas y se sirvieron tostadas en sus platos.

-Si se dan prisa podremos llegar a comprarle mas chocolate a Remus y un regalo a Harry- dijo Hermione a los chicos, quienes no tardaron en obedecer y comer de prisa.

Despues de desayunar, los chicos se bañaron y vistieron, fueron a una tienda cerca de San Mungo, tardaron en escoger en regalo para Harry, al final se ecidieron por comprarle un libro de hechizos especializado para DSA "Double Star Auror", ya que Harry era uno, Ron era SSA "Single Star Auror", un nivel mas bajo pero no por eso menos bueno, el normal era el A "Auror", y el nivel superior a todos ellos era el C "Cazador", solo habia uno vivo en ese tiempo, Alastor Moody, el otro habia sido Albus Dumbledore (**n/a:** pero vaya que tengo creatividad hoy..!!XD), compraron el libro y un par de dulces para Harry y otra caja de chocolates para Remus, Ara no pudo resistir comprar una barra para ella misma. Llegaron a San Mungo y entraron en la habitacion de Remus, y ahora tambien de Harry, ahi estaba Tonks, Ron habia tenido que trabajar ese dia, despues de darle el regalo y los dulces a Harry y los chocolates a Remus, se pusieron a platicar un rato, a la hora de la comida, llego Ron con varias bolsas e las manos, los chicos se avalanzaron sobre el para quitarle la comida.

-Parece que sus madres no los alimentan- dijo ganandose un par de golpes por parte de Ginny y Hermione, todos se pusieron a comer y a platicar. Un rato despues, una lechuza comenzo a picotear la ventana, Ginny fue a abrir, estaba lloviendo fuertemente, sin embargo, la lechuza dejo las cartas y salio volando de nuevo por la ventana.

-Ara, Sirius, Jo, Annie, Raven y Henry- dijo dandoles las cartas a sus respectivos dueños- esta es para Rems, supongo que es para preguntar si estaras bien para el trabajo.

-Si, lo se- dijo Remus tomando la carta- voy a estar bien, he tenido peores noches.

-La verdad, lo dudo mucho- dijo Harry comiendose un chocolate de menta.

-Merlin!- grito Annie mirando su carta y sosteniendo algo en su mano.

-Que pasa princesa?- pregunto Harry, no resivio respuesta, ya que Annie se puso a saltar y gritar por toda la habitacion repartiendo abrazos y besos a todos, hasta llegar a Harry y se dejo caer junto a el- se puede saber que sucede?- volvio a preguntar mientras todos miraban a Annie como si se le hubiera safado un tornillo, Annie puso la carta de Hogwarts frente a Harry tan bruscamente que casi le tira los lentes, Harry tomo la carta y la leyo con cuidado- Capitan de Quidditch!!

-Si!!- grito Annie abrazando a su papa.

-Que?- dijeron todos, Remus tomo la carta y la fue pasando para que todos la vieran.

-Si, amiga eres mi capitan!- dijo Rav acercandose y saltando junto a Annie, Rav era guardiana del equipo, no era la gran cosa, pero jugaba mejor que varios intentos fallidos de guardian que habia en Gryffindor.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Sirius indignado, el era un cazador- por que ella y no nosotros?

-Bueno Sirius, debes de admitir que nosotros no somos buenos para las responsabilidades- razono Jo, otro cazador.

-Ella tampoco- se defendio Sirius.

-Bien, dime que prefieres, pasarte todo el dia ideando una buena jugada de Quidditch, o ir a divertirte con Pam a Hogsmeade?- pregunto Jo, con esto Sirius solo sonrio y escogio en secreto (**n/a:** se parecera a Black o que..?? hahahaXD)

-Mama- escucharon a Henry llamar a su madre sin dejar de ver la carta con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Que pasa cariño?- dijo Hermione acercandose a su hijo.

-Creo que se equivocaron con mi carta, trae los libros que son para los de septimo- dijo entregandole el papel a Hemrione.

-Y tu como sabes que son para los de septimo?- pregunto Ron terminando su refresco.

-Es que, ya los lei- contesto Henry con una sonrisita inosente.

-Es verdad- dijo Hermione ahora ella tambien con el entrecejo fruncido- son para los de septimo, se supone que devieron de mandarte los de quinto, no te preocupes le mandare una lechuza a McGonagall.

-No creo que sea necesario Hermione- la interrimpio Remus- escucha esto- Remus se dispuso a leer la carta que le habia mandado McGonagall a el-_ "Por cierto podrias decirle a Hermione que la lista de libros de su hijo esta bien, ira a las clases de septimo curso, si no le molesta, podra graduarse este año, pero seguira viniendo los años siguientes hasta que su generacion se gradue, si es que el quiere claro, y tambien tendra su insignia de prefecto durante los dos años siguientes"_

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta OoO, Henry volteo el sobre en el que venia su carta y la insignia de prefecto cayo en su mano.

-Mi bebe!- dijo Hermione llendo a abrazar a su hijo.

-Ese es mi hijo!- dijo Ron haciendo lo mismo.

-Eso hermanito, eres el mejor!- dijo Rav, los cuatro Weasley hicieron un gran abrazo familiar.

Despues de eso un Sanador llego y les aviso que al dia siguiente Harry y Remus podrian salir, pero que debia guardar reposo por lo menos una semana, todos se quedaron ahi hasta tarde, menos Ron que debia regresar a la oficina, Hermione y Ginny se fueron a sus respectivas casas con sus respectivos hijos cerca de las diez de la noche, Hermione se llevo a Ara, Tonks se quedaba ahi a cuidar a Remus y a Harry, la lluvia seguia golpeando las ventanas de la habitacion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Demonios!

Una personita daba vueltas y vueltas por su habitacion, como pudo haber fallado? el plan era perfecto, Jo no debia de haber salido vivo de Grimmuld Place, su padre se enojaria con ella, tenia que compensarlo.

-Que fue lo que hice mal?- se preguntaba a si misma una y otra vez- si admito que Harry quedo mal herido, eso es bueno, pero no esta del todo bien, debia de haber muerto, Jo debia de haber muerto!

Se tiro, frustrada, en su cama, su nueva habitacion era muchisimo mejor que la anterior, esta era muy grande, tenia un armario, un escritorio enorme y su cama de dos plazas con doseles era hermosa, pero a ella eso no le interesaba, ella estaba ahi para hacer su trabajo, habia sido una suerte que la hubieran dejado ahi, en casa de un viejo, amigo de Harry, con una mansion lo suficientemente grande para que el viejo no se diera cuenta cuando ella salia a escondidad. Se encontraba meditando que podria hacer para compensar su error, cuando de pronto una lechza comenzo a golpear la ventana.

-Ahora que?- se levanto con desgana y fue a abrir, la lechuza, empapada por el diluvio que caia afuera, se poso sobre el escritorio y se sacudio las plumas- No! Estupido animal! Fuera de aqui!- dijo quitandole la carta y sacandola de la habitacion- esto no podria estar peor- dijo mirando su trabajo y sus libros de caligrafia que ahora, gracias a la lechuza, estaban todos mojados y la tinta estaba corrida, dio un bufido y se dirigio a la cama con la carta aun en la mano, al llegar ahi se tiro boca abajo y apoyandose de los codos miro la carta, al verla, una fina sonrisa malvada aparecio en sus labios- Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria, que bien! No me pudieron entregar a los chicos Potter de mejor manera- despues de decir eso comenzo a reir revolcandose en la cama, su risa era malvada, helaria la sangre de cualquier chico o chica de Hogwarts.

-Eli, la cena esta lista- se escucho la voz de Baltus Van Tassel.

-Ya voy, señor Van Tassel- grito Eli de vuelta- bien, por ahora a actuar como niña buena- se paro frente al espejo, su cara reflejaba toda la felicidad que sentia, pero a la vez se podia ver que estaba planeando algo malvado, cambio su cara en un segundo, sus cejas se alzaron y curvearon hacia afuera dejandola con una mirada dulce y angelical y en sus labios, la media sonrisa que tenia cambio por una sonrisa timida y amigable- listo- se dijo y salio rumbo al comedor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahahahahahaha.. que creian que iba a matar a mi Moony..? hahaha ke mala soy..!! los asuste verdad..?? hahahaha dejenme REVIEWS por fixx..!!


	23. Potter y Malfoy? Nunca

Holis.. esta vez no tarde tanto.. o si..?? bueno pues ahi les dejo este kapi.. el titulo lo dice todo..!! espero ke les guste..!!

**Yaxia:** perdon por esl susto..!! hahah pero bueno ya se soluciono..!! ke bueno ke te gusta la historis.. y se pondra mas interesante creeme hahaha..!! espero ke te guste este kapi..!!XD

**Carolaqd:** sii Remusin esta vivito y coleando..!! sorry por el susto hahahaXP ke bueno ke te siga gustando mi fic..!! aki les dejo este otro capi espero ke te guste..!!XD

**Andy:** Hahahaha no podia dejar viuda a Tonks sin sikiera kasarse hahaha..!!perdon por el susto ke te pegue hahaha..!! aki te dejo este kapi.. espero ke te guste..!!

**Lord Xolur:** no has leido el capi 22..!! Remus no esta muerto..!! hahah y no le desees la muerte a mi lobito.. ke te pasa..?? hahaha me tendras que dejar dos Reviews porke en el otro capi te falto ehh.. hahah ntk..!! espero ke te guste...!!XD

**Sion Allegra:** Solo te dire ke estoy viviendo en Japon.. ya tu descubres la direccion por tu cuenta hahah..!! por fix sorry por el sustote.. no me mates..!! no te preokupes.. no tokare a Remus.. pero cuidado con lo que dices.. puede hacerse realidad..XD Por cierto una pregunta.. te gustaria ser la novia de Henry en Hogwarts..?? si si quieres.. dame un nombre.. el ke kieras ke sea y una descripcion de komo kieres ke sea..!! yo la pondre en el fic.. va a ser dos tres importante en serio..!! solo con una condicion.. ya aktualiza tu fic "En el Espejo de Oesed" ke esta muy bueno..!! kiero ver si vuelven o no los papas de Harry..XP

**Caro Chorchera:** hahaha klaro no puedo matar a mi lobito..!! a nadie de hecho.. o bueno kien sabe tal vez te de una sorpresa hahahaha.. wee no la pude meter en este kapi.. sorry.. eske se me okurrio otra kosa.. awanta a ke entren a Hogwarts..!! hahaha por cierto no me diste nombre wee..!! y ya apurate con tu fic perrisisisisisisima ehh.. osea hello.. ke te pasa.. fatal..!!XD

**AnaV:** ahi la llevas ehh hahah.. capitulo 13.. pues ahi vas hahah.. sigueme dejando Reviews..!! hahaha ya se pone mas interesante la kosa..!! hahaha

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Potter y Malfoy? Nunca..!!**

La mañana siguiente Remus y Harry Pudieron salir, los chicos habian hecho una fiesta sorpresa para Harry asi que llevaron tambien a Remus a la casa de Harry, ahi estaba toda la familia Weasley y uno que otro miembro de la Orden.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Retrasado Harry!!- gritaron todos al verlo entrar. La fiesta estuvo genial, aunque tranquila ya que ni Harry ni Remus se podian mover demasiado. Todos se fueron temprano ya que debian dejar descanzar al cumpleañero.

-Que gran fiesta, muchas gracias- dijo Harry a sus hijos una vez que los ultimos invitados se habian ido.

-De nada papa- contesto Jo.

-Que bueno que te gusto- dijo Annie.

-Me encanto- le dijo Harry.

Los 5 Potter se fueron a dormir, o por lo menos eso parecia. Sirius se aseguro de que su hermano estubiese profundamente dormido antes de salir de la habitacion con sus tennis y una chamarra sobre la pijama. El habia leido la carta que Tonks le habia mandado a su papa el dia en el que Jo fue a Grimmuld Place, ella dijo que la hija de los Malfoy estaba con Baltus Van Tassel, "Como pueden ser tan tontos como para dejarla ahi" penso Sirius mientras salia de la casa sin hacer ningun ruido "Esta practicamente enseguida de la casa de Harry Potter, por Merlin!" seguia criticando Sirius a los Aurores encargados de Eli, caminaba a prisa hacia la casa de Van Tassel, al llegar ahi vio que todas las luces de dentro estaban apagadas, todas excepto una, la ventana iluminada estaba cerca del ultimo piso (**n/a:** tengan en cuenta que la mansion del señor Van Tassel era como cuatro veces la de Harry, osea estaba enorme) Sirius miro hacia esa ventana, se pregunto si era la de Eli, tal vez si subia podria descubrirla haciendo algun otro plan en contra de su familia, decidio que no le haria daño asegurarse de ello, comenzo a subir por una enredadera que subia por toda la pared de la casa, ya iba por la mitad, estaba cansado, se detuvo a descanzar unos minutos apoyandose en uno de los balcones de la casa, no se dio cuenta que habia alguien en ese balocon que lo habia estado observando desde que habia salido de su casa.

-Que haces?- pregunto Eli mirandolo, ella apoyaba en codo en el barandal y tenia su cabeza apoyada en su mano.

Sirius dio un pequeño saltito que casi lo hace caer, lo sorprendio el ver a Eli ahi ya que no habia nada de luz.

-Yo... erm… solo estaba…- dijo Sirius entrecortadamente, aun estaba sorprendido.

-Tu eres uno de los chicos Potter, no?- pregunto Eli dejando de apoyar su cabeza en su mano.

-Por que lo preguntas?- le dijo Sirius poniendose a la defensiva.

-Porque tienes los mismos ojos que tu papa, muy lind…- Eli callo antes de terminar la frase y bajo la mirada como regañandose a si misma. Sirius se sorprendio de nuevo, era su imaginacion, o la hija de Malfoy le acababa de decir que tenia lindos ojos?- bueno ya, que haces aqui?

-Yo, solo queria ver, si… de quien es la habitacion?- contesto Sirius señalando a la ventana iluminada.

-Del seños Van Tassel supongo, este lugar es tan grande que no tengo ni idea de las habitaciones- contesto Eli acercandose a Sirius. Sirius la vio por primera vez, ya que antes no la habia visto porque estaba entre sombras, no era fea, la verdad no era nada fea, "Sirius Potter en que estas pensando" se regaño a si mismo y sacudio la cabeza para dejar de pensar eso- aun no me contestas que haces aqui.

-Bueno, una tia mia me dijo que el señor Van Tassel tenia visitas, queria ver si era cierto- dijo Sirius sin poder encontrar una mejor excusa.

-Aha- dijo Eli sin creerle- bueno, pues es verdad, hola, me llamo Elia Malfoy- se presento estirando la mano para que Sirius la tomara. Sirius la miro por unos segundos, varias cosas vinieron a su cabeza en ese par se segundos, primero: su papa rechazando a Malfoy en Hogwarts (**n/a:** osea le habia contado) segundo: primera plana del profeta, "Los Malfoy han sido capturados y enviados a Azkaban" y tercero: el bello rostro de Eli con esa sonrisita timida y amigable, tan linda, "Sigo pensando idioteses" se regaño de nuevo, despues lentamente fue acercando su mano a la de Eli.

-Mucho gusto, Sirius Potter- contesto Sirius tomando la mano de Eli, Sirius habia decidido darle una oportunidad, no significaba que fuera su amiga, solo que no la discriminaria a primera vista, que esa vista no era nada mala "Ya basta Sirius!" sin quererlo se quedaron ahi platicando, Eli no podia dejar de pensar en que esa era una perfecta oportunidad para acabar con uno de los hijos de Harry Potter, ahi estaba Sirius sentado en el barandal de su balcon, un pequeño empujoncito y… PUM! "Adios Sirius", pero no, no podia hacer eso, no aun, sabrian que habia sido ella y echaria a perder todo el plan de su padre. Sirius, por otro lado, no podia dejar de mirar a la chica, de verdad era muy bonita, pero no, no podia ser, ella era una Malfoy, una Slytherin, se cortaba las venas antes de estar con ella.

-Y es verdad que iras a Hogwarts?- pregunto Sirius para salir de esos pensamientos que lo tenian tonto.

-Sip, me llego mi carta ayer- contesto Eli muy emocionada- estoy tan feliz, nunca antes habia estudiado asi, bueno porque estaba con mis padres y… ya sabes- ella fue bajando el tono de voz mientras decia esto, sus ojos se humedecieron rapidamente y bajo la mirada.

-Oye, siento lo de tus padres- le dijo Sirius al ver que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

-No, esta bien- dijo Eli intentando sonreir- es solo que, la verdad estoy feliz, voy a ir a una escuela!

Sirius sintio algo en su interior, no sabia si era pena o alegria por la pobre muchacha, pero estaba seguro de que ese sentimiento no le gustaba par nada, aunque de todos modos le sonrio para darle animo.

-Ya versa que te la pasas bien- le dijo Sirius muy a su pesar, estaba dejando que creciera una amistad con Eli, "Malo, Sirius, eso es malo".

-Gracias- dijo Eli- de verdad que eres una gran persona- dijo Eli mirandolo a los ojos.

-Gracias- contesto Sirius devolviendole la mirada con una sonrisa- por que me miras asi?

Eli lo miraba con… cariño? No, no podia ser, "Slytherin, es una Slytherin" no dejaba de pensar Sirius, se distrajo al pensar y no se dio cuenta que Eli se acercaba a el, mas… y mas… y mas… hasta que unio sus labios con los de el, fue un beso suave y super rapido, ni tiempo de decir "Mua", al separarse Sirius tenia los ojos como platos y no se podia mover del shock, en cambio Eli miraba aterrorizada lo que acababa de hacer.

-Yo… lo siento… no se… debo irme- dijo corriendo hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta con fuerza, Sirius no la detuvo, de hecho no podia mover ningun musculo, una Malfoy lo habia besado, eso era suficientemente malo como para dejar hasta al mas valiente Gryffindor petrificado, despues de unos minutos de shock, pudo bajar y se dirigio lentamente a casa sin dejar de pensar en ese fugaz beso, "No puede ser" pensaba "Me beso, pero por que?" al llegar a su casa se metio sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a su habitacion, se acosto aun con la chamarra puesta y se dispuso a dormir, pero un ultimo pensamiento le llego antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, "Y lo peor de todo es que si me gusto".

Eli, por otra parte, al apensas cerrar la puerta se hecho a reir.

-Pero que idiota, por Merlin!- decia mientras se dirigia a su cama- lo deje sorprendidisimo con ese beso, vaya, los sacrificios que debo hacer.

Despues de reirse un rato se dirigio a su escritorio a planear que les podria hacer en Hogwarts.

-Bien, ya tengo a uno- se dijo a si misma tomando una foto de Sirius que tenia junto a la de Annie y la de Jo, y le puso una marca con tinta- faltan dos.

Se quedo ahi gran parte de la noche, tenia todas las posibilidades para salir triunfante de eso, podria acabar con la desendencia Potter y de paso, si se podia, traer al Señor Oscuro de vuelta, pero habia algo que no sabia, y que podria hechar a perder todo lo que, entre ella y su padre, habian planeado, lo que no sabia era que esa persona a la que hacia unos momentos habia besado podria voltear todo de cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Despierta!!- grito Jo en el oido de su hermano para despues darle un fuerte golpe con su almohada de plumas (**n/a:** alguna vez los han golpeado con una? la verdad si duele :(..)

-Que haces? Basta!- grito Sirius tomando su almohada y contraatacando, comenzaron una batalla sin igual en la habitacion hasta que las almohadas se rompieron y soltaron las plumas por toda la habitacion.

-Mama nos va a matar- dijo Jo mirando el desastre que habian hecho.

-Chicos el desayuno esta… listo- dijo Harry entrando en la habitacion- que diablos paso aqui?

-El empezo!- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo señalandose el uno al otro- no mientas fuiste tu!- dijeron mirandose- papa no le hagas caso fue su culpa!

-Ya basta de hablar al mismo tiempo- les dijo Harry- ahora vayan a desayunar y despues quiero que recojan todo esto.

-No nos puedes dar una mano?- pregunto Jo con una sonrisita.

-O mejor dicho un hechizo?- dijo Sirius con la misma sonrisita que su hermano.

-No, lo recojeran ustedes y sin magia- les dijo Harry- y denle gracias a Merlin porque no le voy a decir a su madre.

Los chicos se miraron y despues bajaron a desayunar junto con su padre. Despues del desayuno, los gemelos estaban limpiando su habitacion, tenian que recuperar todas las plumas para que despues, con un hechizo, Harry pudiese hacer las almohadas de nuevo.

-Sirius- dijo Jo, quien estaba recogiendo las plumas que estaban en su mesita de noche.

-Dime- contesto Sirius, el estaba en cuatro patas tomando todas las plumas que podia de debajo de la cama.

-A donde fuiste anoche?- pregunto Jo en tono casual haciendo que Sirius se golpeara la cabeza con la cama.

-Como que a donde fui?- le dijo Sirius sobandose la cabeza.

-Que crees que no me di cuenta de que tenias la chamarra puesta en la mañana- le dijo Jo tomando un puñado de plumas.

-Tenia frio anoche- mintio Sirius levantandose y ayudando a su hermano.

-Si como no- dijo Jo poniendo los ojos en blanco- vamos, vas a mentirme, soy tu hermano!

Sirius lo penso, era verdad nunca le mentia a Jo, ni Jo le mentia a el, si a alguien se lo iba a contra era a su hermano.

-Bien, es solo que, creia saber quien te habia mandado la carta el dia que fuiste a Grimmuld Place- le dijo Sirius.

-En serio?- le pregunto Jo sorprendido.

-Si, y fui a ver si podia descubrir a ese alguien- continuo Sirius- pero no salio como yo esperaba.

-Que paso?- pregunto Jo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Fui a la casa del señor Van Tassel, segun ahi estaba la hija de los Malfoy- contesto Sirius sin dejar de recoger plumas.

-Y…?- lo apresuro Jo.

-Pues que no salio como esperaba- contesto Sirius sin mirar a Jo.

-Eso ya lo dijiste, que fue lo que paso?- pregunto de nuevo Jo.

-Ella me descubrio- contesto Sirius- y pues, sin querer comenzamos a conversar y… bueno la verdad no se que paso.

-Dilo ya!- casi grito Jo.

-Ella me beso- dijo Sirius mirandolo.

-QUE?!- grito Jo al momento que soltaba las plumas que tenia en los brazos y estas salia volando por todos lados de nuevo.

-Callate!- le dijo Sirius soltando las plumas tambien y tapandole la boca a su hermano- Jo, tienes que jurarme que no se lo diras a nadie.

-Mmmjh- dijo Jo.

-Que?- pregunto Sirius, Jo hizo señas de que le quitara la mano de la boca- oh, si,lo siento.

-No le dire a nadie Siri, no te preocupes- le dijo Jo- pero, por que rayos te beso?

-No lo se- le contesto Sirius volviendo a su tarea de recoger plumas- y la verdad no se si quiero saberlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eran las 10 de la mañana, Harry se dirigia a la oficina de Tonks para dircutir el cambio de celda de Peter, tenia una idea en mente, pero no sabia muy bien como arreglar las cosas para que los mortifagos lo creyeran. Llego frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tonks y llamo.

-Adelante- dijo la voz de Tonks del otro lado de la puerta, Harry entro en la oficina y se dio cuenta que Tonks no estaba sola.

-Ara, Henry, que hacen aqui?- pregunto Harry al ver a los dos jovenes jugando un partido de ajedrez magico.

-Hola tio Harry- dijeron los dos sin perder concentracion del juego.

-Ron trajo a Henry al trabajo mientras Hermione y Raven hacian "compras de mujeres"- contesto Tonks.

-"Compras de mujeres"?- pregunto Harry.

-Olvidalo- dijo Tonks al ver que Harry no captaba. (**n/a:** para los hombres que leen mi fic.. Tonks se refiere a brass, panties y lo que se necesita una vez al mes.. si no entienden con eso son demasiado lentos hahahahahXD)

Harry se sento frente a Tonks y comenzo a ver los documentos.

-Tienes que firmar todo eso para poder hacer el cambio de celda- le dijo Tonks pasandole una pluma y tinta. Harry comenzo a firmar todos los papeles- aun tenemos que pensar en una buena razon.

-Lo se, tengo algo en mente, pero no estoy seguro- contesto Harry sin dejar de firmar los papeles.

-Jaque Mate- se escucho la voz de Henry desde el otro lado de la sala.

-No es justo, es la quinta vez que me ganas- se quejo Ara.

-Parece que heredaste eso de tu padre- dijo Harry mirando a Henry, Henry solo lo miro y sonrio.

-Que estan haciendo?- pregunto Ara acercandose a su mama y a Harry.

-Estamos cambiando a uno de los prisioneros de celda- contesto Tonks a su hija.

-Pettigrew? No es Colagusano, tio Harry?- pregunto Henry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si- contesto Harry- tenemos que cambiarlo de celda para que nos ayude.

-Oooo…- exclamo Ara pensando que probablemente su tio se habia vuelto loco.

-Pero…

-Se lo que vas a decir Henry, lo mismo me dijo tu padre- lo interumpio Harry- se lo que hago, creeme.

-Bien- dijo Henry- tiene un problema, verdad?

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Tonks- este chico quedaria perfecto en el departamento de investigacion.

-Lo se- contesto Harry sonriendo- si, Henry, tenemos un problema, lo que pasa es que los mortifagos no creeran que pasamos a Peter a otra celda solo por que si.

-Claro, nada tontos- dijo Henry.

-Y cual era tu idea Harry?- pregunto Tonks.

-No es una idea completa, solo digo que podriamos decirles que escondemos algo ahi- contesto Harry volviendo a los papeles.

-Pues si, pero no tenemos nada lo suficientemente importante, o peligroso para esconder ahi- le dijo Tonks.

-Pero tienen algo que es las dos cosas- dijo Henry.

-Perdon?- pregunto Harry dejando los papeles de nuevo.

-Lo siento, eso no es de mi incunvencia- se disculpo Henry.

-No, no, no, dime lo que ibas a decir- le dijo Harry mirandolo.

-Pues, yo solo digo que podrian meter ahi los restos de los Horrocruxes, los que el tio Harry tiene escondidos- contesto Henry.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos.

-Este chico es un genio- dijo al fin Tonks.

-Henry, eres el chico mas listo que nunca eh conocido- le dijo Harry tomandolo de los hombros, Henry solo sonrio.

-Bien entonces termina los papeles y los llevo inmediatamente a Azkaban- dijo Tonks- ah, y podrias quedarte con Ara y Henry en lo que regreso?

-Claro- contesto Harry y siguio firmando.

Cuando Harry termino de firmar, Tonks se dirigio a Azkaban y Harry llevo a Henry y a Ara a comer junto con Ron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya habian pasado varios dias desde que habian cambiado de celda a Peter, pero los mortifagos parecian no querer hablar.

-No han mencionado absolutamente nada desde que me cambiaron- le dijo Peter a Harry en una de sus reuniones- aunque no sospechan que te ayudo, al parecer quieren hablar de eso lo menos posible.

-Demonios- dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes Harry- le dijo Peter- cualquier cosa que mensionen, cualquier insignificante cosa que digan de tus hijos o de Ginny te lo hare saber inmediatamente.

-Gracias Peter- dijo Harry sonriendole, si, estaba seguro de que Peter estaba totalmente arrepentido de lo que habia hecho, pero eso no significaba que lo perdonaba.- debo irme, Ginny me espera.

-Claro, no te preocupes, adios.

Harry se fue a casa con un monton de ideas en la cabeza, no sabia que rayos estaban tramando toda esa bola de asquerosas serpientes, pero no iba a estar completamente tranquilo hasta saber que sus hijos y Ginny estaban a salvo de ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si, ya se que habia dicho que Eli y Sirius no.. pero bien puedo cambiar de parecer en los proximos capitulos.. kien sabe todo puede pasar..!! dejen sus REVIEWS por fixx..!!


	24. La Cita de Annie

Holis.. ahi les va este otro capi.. me siento super identificada con el.. esta muy gracioso espero ke les guste.. dejen Reviews por fix..!! ke kreen.. ya entre a la escuela..!! fatal.. ahora esperaran un pokito mas.. pero les juro ke no sera un mes komo la vez pasada.. sorry..XP

**Blackmoonlady:** si sabia ke lo amarias hahahaXD tengo ya pensado ke le vas a hacer al pobre de Sirius.. no te preocupes.. no es nada bueno hahahahaXD pero ya en e proximo capi iran a Hogwarts..!! tendras un pequeño problemita con Sirius.. pero pues.. tu sabes.. eres una Malfoy…XP sabras ke hacer hahahahahahaha

**Caro Chorchera:** Weee.. ahora si la mencione.. osea mencione.. no sale ni nada ok..?? osea lo ke kiero son Reviews wee… y luego ya entre a clases osea fatal.. hahaha ya el proximo capi ya sale.. pero no se apellido..!! hello..!!

**Sion-Allegra:** bueno pues mas te vale ke actualizes pronto ehh.. hahahaha yo tambien te amenazo kon matar a tu personaje hahahhahaXD.. y lo de que Sirius muera.. eso lo dejo en mi cabeza hahahahXD en este api si mencione a Suemy pero solo mencion no salio.. ya el proximo sera en Hogwarts..!

**Carolaqd:** Si ya se Eli es bien perra.. pero bueno es lo ke hace interesante la histora no..?? sabes le estoy dando personajes a los que siguen mi fic desde ke puse el primer capi.. asi que.. te gustaria ser uno.. hahahaha aun no se bien quien serias pero tu dame la descripcion y el nombre..!! hahahaXD

**Yaxia:** hahahhahaha.. soy sutil ke esperavas..XD si.. va traerle muchisimos problemas a Harry y a su familia.. hahaha pero bueno eso es lo ke le pone sabor al fic no..?? hahahaXP tu sigue dejando Reviews y yo te sigo kontestando..!!!!

**alejita:** ke bueno.. tengo nueva lectora..!! en este kapi te reiras con Harry.. pobre no kiere dejar ir a su bebe hahahahaXD me dio risa cuando lo hice..!! casi no me meto a mi msn porke lo ke pasa eske estoy en Japon.. y pues no tengo kasi tiempo.. pero kuando puedo me meto.. ahi te va..: potterevans.. es en hotmail.. no esperes verme muy seguido..!! pero puedes mandarme mail y yo te lo kotesto..:D hahaha espero ke te guste este kapi.. si sale mushio Harry.. lo hago sufrir al pobre..!!XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Cita de Annie..!!**

Ya eran dos semanas desde que Peter estaba en la otra celda, los Mortifags no eran nada tontos, no hablaban de eso para nada, no fuera que los escuchara algun Auror, y aunque seguian sin sospechar de Peter, no le comentaban nada de lo que sucedia, lo que a Peter si se le hacia extraño, era que Draco y Pansy practicamente actuaban normal, alguna que otra vez preguntaban en voz alta como estaria su hija, pero nada de lloriqueos de madre preocupada, ni intentos de reconciliacion por parte de Draco. Se lo comento a Harry en una de sus reuniones y este decidio tener vigilada a Eli, por lo menos hasta que entrara a Hogwarts, ya que ahi, el dsuponia, estaria controlada y no podria hacer nada.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえお

-Mama- dijo Annie entrando en la concia.

-Si cariño?- pregunto Ginny llenando un recipiente con una pocion para el dolor de cabeza.

-Que dirias si te digo que voy a salir?- pregunto Annie con voz inosente.

-Te pregutnaria con quien, por supuesto- respondio Ginny girandose hacia su hija con una sonrisa.

-Lo conoci en el centro comercial, es muggle, es muy lindo- le dijo Annie sentandose en el antecomedor.

-Muggle? pero cielo, faltan solo dos semanas para que entres a Hogwarts- le dijo Ginny sentandose frente a ella.

-Lo se, pero dos semanas son dos semanas, no?- pregunto Annie- puedo ir con el a comer el sabado?

-Esta bien- contesto Ginny- pero tendra que venir para que pueda verlo yo.

-Bien se lo dire, gracias mama- dijo Annie levantandose y dandole un sonoro beso a su madre, despues se dispuso a subir a su habitacion para llamar a su cita del sabado, pero antes de salir de la cocina se giro y le dijo a Ginny- no le digas a papa, te lo ruego, me lo hechara a perder.

-No te preocupes, el no lo sabra de mi- dijo Ginny levantando su mano derecha solemnemente.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえお

Era viernes en la noche, Harry estaba sentado tranquilamente en la sala leyendo "El Profeta" cuando sus dos hijos varones se acercaron a el cautelosamente.

-Papa?- dijo Sirius timidamente.

-Dime- contesto Harry sin dejar de hojear el periodico.

-No queremos sonar metiches ni chismosos ni nada, pero…- comenzo a decir Jo.

-Si?- lo apresuro Harry poniendole atencion.

-Bueno no es que queramos perjudicar a nuestra hermana, pero…- siguio Sirius.

-Si?- los apresuro Harry de nuevo.

-Es solo que nos preocupamos por ella y...- dijo Jo.

-Me van a decir o que?- dijo Harry desesperado.

-Annie tiene una cita mañana con un Muggle que conocio en el centro comercial- dijo de corridito Sirius para despues medio esconderse detras de su hermano, sabian que Harry era, extremada y supremamente celoso y sobreprotector con Annie, solo esperaban que Harry "Bomba-Celosa" Potter estallara despues de decirle de la cita de su hermana.

-GINNY!!- grito Harry y salio rumbo a la cocina. (**n/a:** me recordo a Ozzy Osbourne "Sharon!" hahahahahaXD)

Los gemelos se quedaron en la sala, la verdad era que ellos tambien eran super celosos y protectores con Annie, pero ellos la cuidaban en Hogwarts, en casa era tiempo de que su padre se encargara.

-Ginny!!- grito de nuevo Harry antes de entrar en la cocina.

-Que paso?- pregunto Ginny preocupada y quitandose los guantes de cocina.

-Paso de que mi hija tiene una cita con un idiota mañana- dijo Harry parandose frente a Ginny, se notaba facilmente que estaba molesto.

-Harry, solo era eso- le dijo Ginny rodando los ojos y encaminandose al horno de nuevo- no seas celoso.

-Un segundo, lo sabias?- pregunto Harry apuntandola con un dedo acusador.

-Pues si, sino a quien le pidio permiso- contesto Ginny sacando unas galletas del horno.

-Le diste permiso!!- se altero Harry.

-Harry, tiene 14 años, tiene total derecho de salir a divertirse- contesto Ginny tranquilamente mientras ponia las galletas en un recipiente.

-Si, pero no con un chico, es muy pequeña aun- dijo Harry sentandose frente a las galletas.

-Disculpa, pero yo empece a salir cuando tenia 14, por si no lo recueras- le dijo Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si, gracias por recordarmelo- dijo Harry sarcastico.

-Lo que intento decirte Harry- dijo Ginny sentandose frente a Harry, lo dijo en el tono que usa una maestra para enseñar a los niños que 2 mas 2 es 4- es que Annie ya es responsible y puede cuidarse sola.

-Lo se- dijo Harry cruzandose de brazos- pero esque…

-Pero nada- lo interrumpio Ginny levantandose y llevando las galletas hacia la ventana- Annie saldra mañana a comer con su amigo, ademas lo podras conocer, vendra a recogerla.

Harry, quien estaba haciendo pucheros, levanto la mirada cuando ella le dijo eso, aun podia hacer que ese inepto que pretendia a su hija saliera corriendo, sonrio malevolamente. (**n/a:** me siento identificada con la pobre de Annie... por que sera..?? verdad Caro..?? hahahaXD)

-Escuchame bien Harry- le dijo Ginny al ver que Harry sonreia- no le hagas nada al pobre chico, es Muggle, y si le haces algo, Annie te dejara de hablar hasta que se case.

Harry fruncio el ceño de nuevo, se levanto y se dirigio a su habitacion.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえお

Eran las 2 de la tarde del sabado, Harry habia salido al jardin a llenar un balde de agua para que Ginny regara las plantas que habia en la cocina, habian decidido no hacer nada de magia hasta que llegara la cita de Annie ya que el chico era Muggle.

-Buenas tardes- escucho Harry una voz detras de el, Harry se giro y lo vio, por poco y le da un ataque, el chico, pelo negro y peinado de puntas, delineador negro en sus ojos, pulseras al estilo Punk, camisa y pantalon negros, unos tennis que mas bien parecian botas y perforacion en una oreja y en la ceja derecha- mi nombre es Joe Armstrong (**n/a:** Green Day..!!XD)

Harry se le quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, no podia dejar que su pequeña princesa saliera con ese tipo.

-Buenas tardes, yo soy Harry Potter, padre de Annie- respondio Harry dandole la mano a Joe, _"Toma eso idiota"_ penso Harry mientras apretaba la mano de Joe con demasiada fuerza, Joe hizo una mueca reprimida pero no dijo nada. (**n/a:** lo que este _"asi"_ es lo que piensa Harry..!!)

-Mucho gusto señor, dejeme ayudarle con eso- dijo mientras tomaba el balde de agua que Harry habia terminado de llenar, Harry lo dejo llevarlo hacia las escaleras de la puerta trasera de la casa y se fijo que Joe traia flores para Annie, a Harry le hirbio la sangre, estaba dispuesto a hacer que ese idiota la pasara mal mientras estuviera cerca de el.

-Traes flores?- dijo Harry en tono casual, _"Imbecil"._

-Si, son para Annie- respondio Joe dejando el balde de agua al pie de la escalera- cree que le gusten?

-Lo dudo, Annie es alergica a los lirios- contesto Harry sonriendole falsamente al chico, _"Te va a salir mal tu cita desgraciado"_ (**n/a:** Que celoso..!!hahahahaXD no me extrañaria que mi papa hiciera lo mismo conmigo…fatal X(..)

-Oh!- exclamo el chico desepcionado- bueno ya le comprare otras.

-Si claro- sonrio Harry de nuevo _"Hijo de tu…"._

-Harry, ya terminaste de llenar…- dijo la voz de Ginny para que luego su cabeza apareciera en el marco de la puerta- hola.

-Buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Joe Armstrong- dijo Joe acercandose a Ginny y dandole la mano.

-Vaya, que caballeroso- dijo Ginny sonriendole a Harry, Harry solo la miro con ojos asesinos.

-Disculpe, cree que este Annie aqui?- pregunto Joe a Harry.

-Si, yo creo que si, pues si aqui vive, aqui ha de estar- dijo Harry en un tono que denotaba lo que pensaba, _"Aparte de imbecil, tarado"_

-Harry- dijo Ginny por lo bajo, dandole un pellizco a Harry en el brazo- adelante Joe, pasa- Joe entro con el balde de agua en una mano, habia dejado las flores afuera, no queria que le diera un ataque a Annie, lo que no sabia era que Annie no era alergica a nada- gracias Joe, sientate, Annie bajara en cualquier momento.

Joe se sento y tomo una galleta de la mesa, Harry estaba de pie junto a la puerta trasera, lo miraba fijamente, Joe se sintio intimidado, se veia que podia darle una paliza ahi mismo, sin embargo, Joe bajo la mirada y se metio la galleta a la boca. Harry estaba pensando en que decirle al estupido ese, queria espantarlo para que nunca mas se le acercara a uno de sus mas preciados tesoros.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Annie entrando en la cocina, seguida de Ginny, quien sonreia abiertamente. Tanto Joe como Harry se quedaron con la boca abierta, Annie se veia espectacular, muy sencilla, pero espectacular, una falda rosa con brillantitos plateados un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, una blusita de tirantes azul cielo que se pegaba perfectamente a su figura, el cabello negro, un poco revuelto, agarrado sin cuidado por unos broches de diamantes rosas, el maquillaje era leve pero se veia extremadamente bonita- nos vamos?- dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta lila que conbinaba perfectamente con el conjunto.

-Claro- dijo Joe levantandose a toda prisa.

-Un momento, un momento, por que no se quedan a conversar un rato?- dijo Harry mirando a Joe.

-No, papa, ya debemos irnos- dijo Annie mirando a su padre con ojos peligrosos.

-Tonterias, se pueden quedar unos minutos- dijo Harry sentando de un empujon a Joe- dime… Joe? Cierto? En donde estudias?

-En la Preparatoria South Hampstead de Londres- respondio Joe.

-Preparatoria? Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Harry en el tono mas casual y tomo una galleta.

-16- respondio Joe de nuevo.

-16 años- dijo Harry mirando a Annie quien se tapaba la cara con una mano- sabes que Annie tiene 14, verdad?

-S… si señor- respondio Joe entrecortadamente, Harry lo intimidaba, lo ponia nervioso, se veia en buena forma, como para dejarlo una semana hospitalizado.

-Bien, entonces entenderas que la debes cuidar bien, cierto?- pregunto Harry, aunque su voz sonaba casual, a Joe le parecia una amenaza de muerte.

-Por supuesto señor- respondio de nuevo Joe.

-Que bien, por que si no te juro por lo que…- comenzo amenazadoramente Harry.

-Podemos hablar un momento, Padre!- dijo Annie poniendo enfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Claro princesa- dijo Harry poniendose de pie y llendo hacia el comedor con su hija.

-Que haces?- pregunto Annie, estaba muy molesta.

-A que te refieres?- dijo Harry haciendose el inocente.

-Estas asustando a Joe!- dijo Annie perdiendo la paciencia.

-No, solo lo estoy advirtiendo- la corrigio Harry- no quiero que te pase nada.

-Lo se, pero, ya se hacer las cosas yo misma!- semi-grito Annie.

-Princesa, yo solo…

-No papa, ya estoy en edad para defenderme por mi cuenta!- lo interrumpio Annie, estaba de verdad molesta, si no eran sus hermanos, era su padre el que le espantaba los pretendientes. Harry la miro con ojos abatidos.

-Es solo que… no quiero que ese idiota te lastime- dijo Harry tristemente.

-No me pasara nada papa, puedo defenderme yo sola, en serio- dijo Annie mirandolo a los ojos, los ojos de Annie mostraban seguridad, mientras los de Harry mostraban cierto punto de tristeza, no queria dejar ir a su bebita.

-Lo se princesa- dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa- esta bien, te juro que ya no me metere en tus citas.

-Gracias papa- dijo Annie sonriendole y abrazandolo- debo irme, se hace tarde.

-Con mucho cuidado Annie- le dijo su padre antes de que ella desapareciera por la puerta de la cocina, Harry suspiro y se dirigio a la biblioteca.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえお

Eran las 6 de la tarde y Annie aun no llegaba.

-Se supone que solo iban a comer, no?- dijo Harry caminando de un lado a otro de la biblioteca como leon enjaulado- la voy a llamar.

-Harry, suelta el telefono ahora mismo- el dijo Ginny- le acabas de hablar hace 15 minutos, estaban paseando, dejala, ya no debe tardar.

Ginny le arrebato el telefono a Harry y se dirigio a su cuarto, Harry bufo y se sento en un sillon reclinable y se puso a leer un libro junto con sus hijos. A los pocos minutos se escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, Harry respiro tranquilo, Annie ya habia llegado, decidio dejar que ella subira, le habia prometido no meterse en sus citas, asi que no lo haria, unos momentos despues se escucharon los pasos de Annie a toda velocidad hacia la biblioteca, Annie asomo la cabeza, al ver a Harry ahi, entro corriendo.

-Papa- dijo casi sin aliento.

-Hola princesa, como te fue en tu cita?- dijo Harry sin ponerle mucha atencion a Annie y siguiendo la lectura del libro, aunque no lo admitiera le habia dolido que Annie le dijera que no queria que la protegiera en ese sentido.

-Fatal- dijo Annie parandose frente a Harry- papa tienes que ayudarme, el tipo ese esta abajo y no se quiere ir.

Harry estaba a punto de pararse para darle una buena al imbecil que estaba abajo, pero se detuvo cuando recordo la promesa que le habia hecho a Annie.

-Lo siento princesa, pero no puedo ayudarte- le dijo Harry volviendo al libro.

-Que?!- pregunto Annie incredula- pero papa, que dices, debes sacarlo de aqui!

-No, lo siento Annie, pero te prometi no interponerme entre tu y tus citas y voy a cumplir la promesa- dijo Harry sin apartar la vista del libro.

Los gemelos, aunque disimuladamente, reian detras de sus libros.

-Papa, no puedes hacerme esto- dijo Annie, si tenia que implorarle a su padre que la ayudara, lo haria, Joe resulto ser un completo tarado, era el peor chico que jamas habia conocido, solo dio la finta de caballero con sus padres- papa, Joe es un imbecil, cretino, tarado y estupido, por favor sacalo de aqui- Harry solo la ignoro, le costo mucho ignorarla, pues queria ir y protejer a su hijita de aquel idiota que se hacia llamar Joe- papa, no me ignores, lo siento, esta bien? Fui una tonta en pedirte que no me protejieras, tienes que ayudarme por favor, Papi!

A Harry se le ilumino el rostro cuando Annie lo llamo Papi, hacia tanto que no lo hacia, ahora podia ver a esa pequeña niña a la que le encantaba que la llevara a buscar la Snitch con el.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes princesa, ve abajo y dile que se vaya si no quiere recibir una paliza al estilo Potter- dijo Harry sonriendole a Annie.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- dijo Annie llenando de besos a Harry para despues ir corriendo a la sala de nuevo.

-Listos chicos?- les pregunto Harry a los gemelos.

-Listos- dijeron los dos. Sirius fue por un bate de base ball a su cuarto y Jo fue por un palo de golf. Harry en cambio, para asustar mas al pobre muchacho, fue al patio y trajo la sierra electrica que era el regalo para el señor Weasley por su cumleaños. Los tres hombres Potter fueron a la sala y escucharon la voz de Annie.

-Sera mejor que te pongas de nuevo los zapatos- le dijo a Joe con voz de advertencia.

-Si? Y por que?- pregunto Joe con los pies sobre la mesita de centro. En ese momento, tres sadicos Potter entraron en la sala con el bate, el palo de golf y la sierra levantados y listos para dar el golpe al momento que Harry decia:

-Hola, te presento a mis hijos- dijo mientras encendia el motor de la sierra.

-Somos sus hermanos- dijo Jo señalando a Annie.

-Y nos encanta romper cosas- dijo Sirius dandole un golpe a la mesita de centro justo donde unos segundos antes habian estado los pies de Joe.

Joe se levanto, tomo sus tennis y salio corriendo como si el mismisimo demonio lo persiguiera. Los cuatro Potter comenzaron a reir a carcajadas.

-Y no vuelvas!- le grito Jo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Gracias papa!- dijo Annie tirandosele encima a Harry.

-Saben creo que estoy considerando quedarme con la sierra- dijo Harry haciendo reir a sus hijos.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえお

Dos semanas despues, los Mortifagos seguian sin decir palabra, y Eli parecia ser de verdad una chica tranquila y sin nada malo planeado, al dia siguiente irian a Hogwarts, Harry estaba mas tranquilo con los chicos ahi, el mismo habia reforsado la seguridad del castillo, sabia que no habia razon, ya que Voldemort ya no estaba, pero aun asi habia perfeccionado la seguridad, y sabia que McGonagall no le quitaria la vista de encima a Eli.

-Mañana vamos a Hogwarts!- gritaron Raven, Annie y Ara en la sala de los Potter.

-Iras en el tren tu tambien, papa?- pregunto Ara sentandose enseguida de Remus.

-No, cariño, yo me ire por polvos flu- respondio Remus sonriendole a su hija.

Todos estaban muy emocionados por empezar su nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

-Ya quiero ver a Clio!- dijo Annie abrazando a Raven- tengo tanto que contarle.

-Es verdad, no me escribio casi nada en verano- dijo Ara uniendose al abrazo sin motivo.

-Esque se fue de viaje con su familia- respondio Sirius.

-Y tu como sabes?- pregunto Raven con ojos entrecerrados.

-Tambien es mi amiga por si no lo sabes- respondio Sirius como si nada.

En ese momento una lechuza entro por la ventana, Tonks la tomo y leyo para quien era.

-Henry, es para ti, una chica, esta carta huele bien- dijo Tonks al oler un perfume dulce que salia del pergamino.

-No… no se- dijo Henry, rojo como el cabello de su padre y quitandole rapidamente la carta a Tonks.

-Que bien escondido te lo tenias Weasley- dijo Jo acercandose para poder platicar con el.

-Suemy? No es la chica a la que le dimos unas de esas galletas de canario del tio Fred y del tio George el año pasado?- pregunto Sirius como si nada leyendo el sobre.

-Si, es ella- contesto Henry mirando a Sirius con ojos entrecerrados.

-Oops…- dijo Sirius dandose cuenta de que no debio de haber dicho eso.

-Y… que pasa entre ustedes?- pregunto Jo, los tres chicos se habian apartado para poder hablar a solas.

-Nada- contesto Henry desemvolviendo la carta.

-Como que nada? Henry, por favor!- dijo Sirius.

-Aun no hemos hablado de nada, solo nos comenzamos a mensajear y… bueno pues que me cae muy bien- dijo Henry.

-Y…?- lo apresuraron los chicos Potter.

-Pues, bueno, si, me… me gusta, lo acepto- dijo Henry poniendose rojo de nuevo y escondiendo la mirada tras la carta. Los dos Potter sonrieron, ya se le veia a Henry salir con esa chica desde segundo, pero no querian presionarlo, era muy timido con las chicas.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos nueva pareja este año en Hogwarts- dijo Annie que, sin que ellos lo notaran, estaba leyendo la carta mirando por el hombro de Sirius.

-Que haces? Esto es privado- dijo Sirius empujandola hacia atras.

-No me empujes idiota- dijo Annie regresandole el empujon.

-No me digas idiota, mensa.

Los dos comenzaron a pelearse, Annie, con tantos años de experiencia con sus dos hermanos, ya sabia pelear bien y podria dejar K.O. a cualquier chico de Hogwarts.

-Ya basta dejen de pelear- dijo Jo, pero solo provoco que a el tambien lo metieran en la pelea, Ara, Raven y Henry ya estaban haciendo apuestas para ver quien ganaba, cuando llego Harry a detener a las monstrosidades que tenia por hijos.

あういえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえお

En una casa, no muy lejos de ahi, una muchacha saltaba de alegria en la cama.

-Mañana voy a Hogwarts!!- gritaba una y otra vez, llevaba semanas esperando llegar al castillo, ya tenia muy bien planeado todo lo que iba a hacer, solo era cuestion de tiempo para que los chicos Potter estuviesen junto a sus abuelos- Sirius ya es practicamente mio- dijo mientras se tiraba en su cama- Jo sera facil, es el mas inocente de los tres, el problema sera esta tonta- dijo mirando una foto de Annie- pero no hay problema, soy una Slytherin, astuta, ya sabre como hacerle para que haga lo que quiero!

El unico problema que tenia era que no debian de descubrir quien era el que causaba los "accidentes" de los chicos Potter, y ya que debia dejar pasar tiempo entre un plan y otro se le haria un poco dificil actuar estando en la casa de Slytherin, pero si ya habia convencido a Sirius, lo haria con los demas, seria facil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ke les parecio..?? estuvo gracioso..? hahahaha espero ke si les haya gustado.. dejenme REVIEWS por fa..!!! ya el proximo capi sera en Hogwarts.. pero no crean que dejare a Harry a un lado.. XP


	25. Casi en Hogwarts

Sorry por la tardanza..!! eske komo ya dije.. ya estoy en klases.. aki les dejo este kapi para ke se rian con Sirius un rato..!! hahahXD espero ke les guste.. dejenme Reviews please..!!

**Andy:** Sorry, pero como ya entre a clases me cuesta mucho tener tiempo.. pero ahi les va este.. tambien esta muy chistoso.. espero y te guste..!!

**Carolaqd:** si me gusta Green Day, no soy super fanatica pero me gustan sus canciones..!! hahaha puedes inventar el personaje komo tu kieras.. nomas dime komo y el nombre.. una pregunta.. puedes ser Slytherin o no..?? me matas..?? hahah.. solo es una pregunta..XD aki te dejo este kapi.. espero ke te guste..!!

**Alejita:** Lo se..!! hahaha me encanto hacer ese capi..!! tengo otros dos fics.. uno ke se llama "Ya estoy harto" es de porke Sirius se fue con James cuando tenia 16.. es nomas un capitulo, ya esta terminado..!! hahah estoy pensando si seguirle.. y otro ke se llama "La Ultima Batalla" ese va antes de este fic.. pero aun no lo akabo hahahXD si tienes tiempo pasate a leerlos…!!XD

**Sion-Allegra:** No mates a Sirius, ese es trabajo de Eli..:S hahah sorry por lo de las Galletas.. aki tambien se mencionan.. ese incidente nunca se olvidara hahah..!! luego pondre un Flash Back para ke sepas lo ke te paso..!! hahahXD matar es muy feo..?? pero si te muerdes la lengua..!! cuidado..!! no me tarde un mes.. o si?? Gracias por el pesame.. significa muchio…:( aki riete un rato con Sirius.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**AnnabelleBaudelaire: **tengo nueva lectora..!! ke bueno..XD me alegro muchio.!! Ke bueno ke te gusto..!! hahahahaha.. si te entiendo, mi padre es igualito al Harry que describi en la historia..!! hahahXD sadicos Potter al ataque..!!XD no te prometo nada por Sirius, solo te digo ke.. no le espera nada bueno… tu deseo de humor resulto.. aki te reiras, espero, con Sirius.. hahah amo a ese niño.. hahahXD espero ke te guste..!!

**Lord Xolur: **gracias por los tres Reviews hahahXD..!! lo mejor.. ke lindo kon lo del Crucio.. porke todos me kieren matar.. fatal.. bueno.. no importa hahah..!! creeme ke ninguna diferencia familiar se arreglara.. ya versa lo ke les espera a Eli y a Sirius.. hahaaahhaXD si ke te lo agradexko hahah..!! gracias..!!XD hahah andale pues.. a la Party.. caele a Japon..!! hahahhaXD aki riete un rato kon Sirius.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casi en Hogwarts..!!**

Era la mañana del primero de Septiembre, la casa de los Potter se encontraba sumida silencio, ya que los cinco miembros de la familia dormian placidamente en sus camas. Eran las 10:30 de la mañana, ninguno se habia dado cuenta de la hora, el despertador habia sonado en el cuarto de Harry, pero este, en un intento de apagarlo rapidamente y dormir cinco minutos mas, lo habia tirado de la mesita de noche y el reloj se habia roto, por lo que no volvio a sonar. Harry empezaba acansarse de dormir (**n/a:** Como es posible eso..?? kien sabe..!!) asi que decidio abrir los ojos, pero al tartar de hacerlo estos se resistian, estaba tan agusto, calientito en su cama tapado con las cobijas y abrazado de Ginny como si ella fuese una almohada, decidio que no valia la pena asi que se acomodo de nuevo para dormir cuando el telefono sono, Ginny estiro la mano paa alcanzarlo.

-Quien sera a esta hora?- pregunto Ginny para si misma- Hola

-Ginevra Potter estas dormida!- escucho la histerica voz de Hermione por la linea, tan alto que hasta Harry escucho.

-Que tiene de malo?- pregunto Ginny estirando la mano para alcanzar el reloj- solo son las… 10:30?! Harry!!

Ginny no se molesto en despedirse de Hermione, simplemente avento el telefono y los dos Potter mayores fueron a levantar a los chicos, Annie era facil asi que Ginny se encargo de eso, pero los muchachos eran otra historia, en especial Sirius, no debias dejarlo dormir demasiado para despues ir y querer despertarlo, era un show siempre que sucedia…

-Arriba! Los dos!- grito Harry entrando a la habitacion, solo se escucharon dos gruñidos y los bultos envueltos en cobijas se retorcieron en la cama- chicos es tarde, nos quedamos dormidos, vamos deben alistarse.

-No, cinco minutos mas- dijo Jo desde debajo de las cobijas de su cama.

-No tienen cinco minutos Jo- dijo Harry quitandole las cobijas- ya arriba! Sirius!

Sirius no daba señales de vida, asi que Harry se dispuso a levantar a Jo, ya que el, ya habia hablado una vez, tomo las cobijas de Jo y tiro de ellas hasta sacarselas completamente de encima, Jo desprevenido no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo.

-Papa, tengo frio- dijo Jo haciendose bolita en la cama.

-Arriba, vamos que aun debo despertar a tu hermano- dijo Harry alejando las cobijas del alcance de Jo.

-No, no, no, no, no, no- comenzo a decir Jo.

-John no me obligues…- le advirtio Harry.

-Papa, por favor, que tipo de padre eres que despierta a su pequeño a estas horas?- le pregunto con too de indigancion Jo.

-Para empezar son las 10:30 de la mañana, y soy el tipo de padre que no te quiere aguanar todo el año, si pierden el tren yo no los llevo a Hogwarts- dijo Harry intentando asustar a Jo, pero al parecer no dio resultado- Jo?- pregunto Harry al ver que este se habia dejado de mover y respiraba apaciguadamente- John?- un ronquido se escucho por parte del chico- John Arthur Potter, despiesta ahora!- le dijo Harry empujandolo y haciendo que cayera de la cama.

-Papa! Siempre haces o mismo- dijo Jo sentandose y sobandose la cabeza- eso dolio, ya ves que clase de padr…

-No sigas con lo del tipo de padre, te adverti que no me obligaras a hacerlo, ya levantate y vete a bañar- Jo se levanto resignado y con el trasero adolorido, y se dirigio al baño.

-No, no, no- lo detuvo Harry- ve al baño de afuera, necesitare ese espacio para Sirius.

Jo sonrio, eso era lo que siempre terminaba por despertarlo cuando los levantaban temprano, el show que daban Sirius y Harry, uno como zombi y el otro desesperado. Harry se dirigio a la cama se Sirius, respiro profundamente y comezo el espectaculo.

-Sirius? Estas vivo?- pregunto calmadamente, el chico no dio señales de vida, Jo se recargo en el marco de la puerta para contemplar el show en primera fila-Sirius, despierta, es en serio…

-Papa!- lo sobresalto Jo con un grito- nunca, nunca de los jamases uses esas dos palabras en una misma frase, Sirius serio… da miedo.

-Como sea- dijo Harry rodando los ojos, despues volvio a su tarea de despertar a Sirius, sabia que no podria quitarle las cobijas, Jo lo habia advertido con su grito de "Tengo frio"- Sirius, no me hagas despertarte por las malas- el chico seguia enrrollado en su cama sin siquiera moverse- Sirius estas acabando con mi paciencia- para este punto Ginny y Annie, la primera secandose el cabello con la varita y la segunda lavandose los dientes, ya estaban en la puerta contemplando la esena junto a Jo- ya esta! Me colmaste la paciencia Sirius Potter! Despierta ahora!- Harry fue al pie de la cama y comenzo a jalar a Sirius por los pies para sacarlo de esta.

-Nooooooo!!- grtio Sirius agarrandose de la cabecera de la cama.

-Sirius Potter! deja de hacer eso!- le grito Harry aun jalandolo por los pies, pero al parecer Sirius no iba a rendirse tan facilmente, despues de forcejear unos segundos, Harry lo solto y Sirius volvio a enrrollarse con las cobijas, Harry analizo la situacion, buscaba un punto debil, asi ponia a prueba su cerebro para planear buenas jugadas o buenas estrategias para los Aurores, despertar a su hijo era todo un reto- Bien, ya esta- dijo Harry tirandose en la cama y comenzando a luchar contra su hijo para quitarle las cobijas de encima, los tres que miraban desde la puerta contenian las carcajadas que intentaban salir de sus bocas.

-Papa! Basta! Quero dormir!- gritaba Sirius mientras se aferraba a las cobijas que Harry estaba arrastrando fuera de la cama.

-No, ya es hora de despertar o perderan el tren- dijo Harry llevando las cobijas a una esquina de la habitacion junto a las cobijas de Jo, pero no se dio cuenta que junto a las cobijas tambien estaba arrastrando a su hijo que se aferraba a ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello- Sirius! Basta!- Sirius se tiro en todas las cobijas y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo- oh no! no lo haras- Harry lo tomo y lo arrastro por todo el cuarto hasta que pudo hacerlo despegarse de la sabana que aun agarraba, Sirius se removia e intentaba safarse de Harry, cosa dificil ya que Harry era mas fuerte que el y el estaba mas dormido que despierto.

-No0o0o0o0o0o0o!! Por favor al baño nooooo!!- gritaba Sirius mientras Harry lo arrastraba hacia el baño, a estas alturas los tres espectadores se partian a carcajadas, Jo en el suelo, Annie sosteniendose del marco de la puerta y Ginny recargada en la pared.

-Sirius… deja…- dijo Harry ya que Sirius se habia dejado caer como si se hubiera desmayado y ahora Harry, practicamente, lo cargaba hacia el baño, al llegar a la puerta Sirius se medio desperto e intento alejarse corriendo, pero Harry lo tomo y lo obligo a ir dentro.

-Nooooo!!- seguia gritando Sirius mientras evitaba que Harry lo metiera en el baño deteniendose con las manos y pies del marco de la puerta del baño, era una escena sumamente graciosa.

-Sirius Basta!!- gritaba Harry mientras lo empujaba mas y mas- Gin, llena la tina- le grito a Ginny, que aun se partia de risa, Ginny se acerco y con su varita lleno la tina con agua.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- grito mas fuerte Sirius.

-Ya! Pareces gato!!- grito esta vez Harry- deja de detenerte!- Harry empujo mas fuerte y apoyo todo su peso en Sirius, en ese momento Sirius dejo de hacer fuerza y los dos, el y su padre, salieron disparados hacia el baño terminando los dos en la tina llena de agua, Annie cayo al suelo de risa y Jo casi se ahogaba por no poder respirar, Sirius desperto completamente por el contacto del agua y miro a su padre con una sonrisa inocente, Harry le respondio con una mirada asesina.

Despues del gran espectaculo de Sirius y Harry, la casa se volvio un caos, los tres chicos iban de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas (**n/a:** Como en la de "Mi pobre angelito" se acuerdan..?? hahaha…XD), Ginny hacia un desayuno para llevar y Harry intentaba pedir un permiso a McGonagall para aparecerse en la Plataforma 9 3/4, ya que, de otra forma, no llegarian a tiempo.

-Diez minutos chicos!!- grito Ginny terminando de meter unos jugos en las mochilas de sus hijos.

En cinco minutos ya estaban todos en la sala, sus baules en los bolsillos, gracias aun hechizo de Harry y las mochilas colgadas al hombro, Harry los iba a aparecer a todos, pero tenian que esperar que dieran exactamente las 10:55.

-Listos?- les pregunto Harry a todos, ellos asintieron- tres… dos… uno…

La Plataforma estaba llena, pero solo de los padres que se despedian de sus hijos, quienes ya estaban en el tren y saludaban por las ventanas.

-Tengan un buen año amores- decia Ginny al tiempo que besaba y abrazaba a sus hijos- y no se metan en problemas.

-Ginny, amor, creo que eso es como pedirle agua al desierto- le dijo Harry abrazando a Jo, los tres chicos Potter rieron, despues de una rapida despedida se dirigieron al tren, pero antes de llegar dos pares de manos los detuvieron.

-Pero mira nada mas quienes estan aqui George- dijo Fred que tomaba a Sirius por los hombros.

-Nuestros clientes numero uno- dijo George con un brazo por encima de los hombros de Jo y el otro por los de Annie.

-Hola tio Fred, tio George, no se ofendan, pero debemos irons- dijo Annie.

-Si, se nos hace tarde, el tren nos va a dejar- dijo Jo.

-Solo queriamos darles esto- les dijo Fred mostrandoles lo que parecian chicles, uno para cada uno. Los chicos los tomaron con desconfianza.

-No se preocupen no son nada malo, por lo menos para ustedes- les explico George.

-Que es lo que hacen?- pregunto Jo.

-Es simple, solo los masticas y haces una bomba, cuando la bomba estalla, suena exactamente como una Bomba Nuclear Muggle- contesto Fred.

-Y te puedes imaginar la cara que pone el pobre distraido que la escuche- dijo Geoge riendo.

-Genial!- dijo Sirius y se metio el chicle a la boca.

-Aun no los sacamos a la venta, esas solo son muestas, esperamos que les gusten- dijeron los Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias!- dijeron los chicos Potter y se dirigieron deprisa al tren, entre empujones y disculpas lograron meterse justo cuando el silbato sonaba y el tren comenzaba a moverse.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Annie, sus hermanos asientieron- vamos a busar a los demas.

-Si, me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Jo siguiendola por el pasillo, miraron en todos los compartimentos, pero en ninguno estaban sus amigos/primos, al llegar casi al final se dieron cuenta de que Sirius no los seguia, se habia perdido quien sabe donde, no le dieron importancia asi que siguieron caminando, llegaron al ultimo compartimento y ahi estaban todos- Ya no lloren que ya llegamos!- dijo Jo abriendo la puerta.

-Te crees muy importante Potter- le dijo Rav.

-Por que llegan hasta ahorita?- les pregunto Henry, quien estaba muy concentrado en su juego de ajedrez contra Ara.

-Se nos hizo un poco tarde- contesto Annie sentandose junto a ellos, Jo y Annie les contaron todo el espectaculo que habia pasado en su casa, todos, incluso los jugadores de ajedrez rieron con la historia de Sirius y Harry.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo- dijo Jo, siguieron platicando hasta que un "Jaque Mate" de Henry los interrumpio.

-Me rindo, no puedo contigo- dijo Ara llendo hacia las chicas.

-Oigan, como sera un juego de ajedrez entre Henry y Raven?- pregunto Jo en tono curioso, Annie y Ara abrieron mucho los ojos, nunca lo habian pensado, Raven era LA mejor, lo habia heredado de su padre, pero Henry era EL mejor, ya que tambien lo habia sacado a su padre- llegando a Hogwarts deben de jugar, se los ruego.

Henry y Raven se miraron y rieron.

-Ya lo hemos hecho- le dijo Henry- cuando nos aburrimos en casa, siempre que intentamos jugar ajedrez termina de la misma manera.

-Como?- preguntaron los otros tres curiosos.

-Nadie gana, hacemos que el juego sea imposible de mover sin perder- contesto Raven, los demas abrieron mas los ojos, no sabian que podia pasar eso en ajedrez. (**n/a:** la verdad yo tampoco pero, bueno es mi historia asi que si se puede..XD)

Continuaron platicando y decidieron jugar uno de sus juegos favoritos, "Adivina quien soy", este consistia en que Ara cambiara de forma poco a poco y quien adivinara mas rapido en quien se intentaba cambiar ganaba y le decia a Ara en quien cambiar la proxima vez, pasaron asi un rato hasta que a Ara se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Oigan- dijo de pronto sonriendo, casi riendo de hecho y dejando de cambiar de apariencia para parecerse a Amy Lee (**n/a:** de Evanescence..!!XD)

-Que?- pregntaron todos.

-Creen que si me transformo en luna llena con el cabello rosa, tambien sere un lobo rosa?- dijo casi saltando en el asiento, todos comenzaron a reir.

-Sugoi! Eso estaria genial!- dijo Jo.

-Si, debes intentarlo- le dijo Henry.

-Kawai!, lo hare en la proxima luna llena, le dire al tio Harry que me tome fotografias si es que soy rosa- dijo super emocionada, todos siguieron riendo.

-Hola- dijo Sirius entrando y sentandose junto a Raven.

-Donde estabas?- le pregunto Jo con ojos entrecerrados, Jo sabia que Eli habia ido a Hogwarts, lo ultimo que le faltaba era que su hermano se fijara en una Malfoy.

-Por ahi- le contesto Sirius sin darle mucha importancia, en ese momento se escucharon pasos afuera y la puerta se abrio de golpe.

-ANNIE, RAV, ARA..!!!!!!- grito una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y algo chino y alborotado aproposito, sus ojos eran un extraño tono de verde convinado con miel, muy lindos y era una de las chicas mas lindas de la escuela.

-CLIO..!!- gritaron las tres aludidas y las chicas se abrazaron dando grititos haciendo que los chicos rodaran los ojos.

-Clio, tengo tanto que contarte- le dijo Annie.

-Yo tambien, no saben la chorcha que me paso en Vallarta!- les dijo, y al ver las caras de sus amigas explico- es una playa en Mexico a la que fui de vacaciones.

-Ooooh..- las chicas exclamaron. Clio se dirigio a los chicos y los abrazo uno a uno, despues se devolvio con las chicas, las cuatro se sentaron en uno de los asientos y los chicos frente a ellas.

-A por cierto, traje una amiga, espero que no les importe- dijo Clio mirando a todos, todos hicieron gesto de que estaba bien, Clio abrio la puerta y dejo ver unos impresionantemente negros ojos, muy misteriosos que daban a entender que la dueña era una chica muy interesante, su cabello liso y castaño claro, casi dorado, largo hasta debajo de los hombros la hacian lucir muy linda, y mas ante los ojos de una personita ahi sentada.

-Hola- dijo en tono normal.

-Hola- respondieron todos, si sabian quien era la chica, pero jamas la habian tratado asi que no sabian como era, pero ahora que ella y uno de los del grupo traian algo, la aceptaban sin problemas, escepto por Raven, quien la miro con ojos entrecerrados. (**n/a:** y seguimos con los celos..!!XD)

-Chicos- dijo Clio- supongo que saben quien es Suemy, verdad?

Suemy esperaba que la recordaran, ya que en una ocacion habia ayudado a los gemelos con un trabajo de pociones sumamente dificil y que ellos, como todos los demas deberes, habian dejado hasta el ultimo momento, los habia salvado de que les quitaran por lo menos 20 puntos, eso era seguro, tenian que acordarse.

-Ya te recuerdo!- dijo Jo, Suemy le sonrio- eres la chica de las Galletas de Canario del año pasado, no?

La sonrisa de Suemy desaparecio de inmediato.

-Si, soy yo- dijo mirando a los gemelos con ojos de asesina, los gemelos se dieron cuentra de que era una chica de armas tomar, esos ojos negros ahora lanzaban chispas, los dos hicos le dieron sus sonrisas mas encantadoras, Suemy solo entrecerro mas los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer mas, ya que el sonido de una Bomba Nuclear asusto a todos los presentes.

-Perdon- dijo Clio quitandose el chicle que tenia alrededor de la boca- no sabia que hacia eso.

-Oye! Ese es uno de lso chicles de los Sortilegios Weasley- dijo Annie- de donde lo sacaste.

-Pues… yo… lo compre… si eso… lo compre- dijo Clio entrecortadamente.

-No, no lo pudieste haber comprado, aun no estan a la venta- le dijo Annie mirando a su amiga con el entrecejo fruncido y despues volteando a ver a Sirius, que parecia estar ausente de esa conversacion, pero secretamente escuchaba todo- de donde lo sacaste?

Clio se puso muy nerviosa, sabia que a Annie no le gustaba que sus amigas se metieran con sus hermanos, no le gustaba compartir la amistad con la cuñaduria, y Clio si que se habia metido con uno de sus hermanos. En ese momento entraron Corin y Boone (hijos de Fred y George respectivamente), ellos habian estado escuchando la conversacion desde detras de la perta, y sabian la situacion entre Clio y Sirius, era un tipo "Nada-Nada pero Mucho-Mucho", aunque no salian juntos, si hacian cosas juntos, pero eso no impedia que Sirius dejara de ver a sus otras chicas, los hijos de los gemelos Weasley llegaron a salvarla.

-Clio, te gusto el dulce que te regalamos?- le pregunto Boone.

-Si!- casi grito Clio- me encanto! Por que no me dijeron que hacia eso.

-Queriamos que fuera sorpresa- dijo Corin- bueno pues ya nos vamos, solo pasamos porque escuchamos la Bomba estallar.

Los dos chicos salieron riendo y cerraron la puerta, Annie olvido el tema pronto y siguieron hablando.

-Siempre he querido aprender a jugar ajedrez- dijo Suemy mirando el tablero que habia junto a la ventana.

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar- le dijo Henry un poco sonrosado.

-De veras?- le dijo Suemy, la verdad era que ella si sabia jugar, de hecho era bastante buena, pero cualquier excusa era buena para estar platicando un momento a solas con Henry.

-Claro, ven- los dos se apartaron del grupo y sentaron frente al tablero de ajedrez, las chicas se miraron con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa, y los chicos miraron burlonamente a Raven, sabian que queria muchisimo a su hermano, no queria que se lo quitaran. Siguieron hablando y esperando llegar pronto a Hogwarts.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando como se alejaba el tren.

-Y pensar que apenas ayer intentabamos hacer que dijeran mama y papa- dijo Ginny recargandose en Harry, este la abrazo y le beso la cabeza.

-Lo se- le dijo.

-Que diablos les paso?- escucharon a Hermione detras de ellos, los demas padres ya habian salido de la plataforma, solo estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Tonks.

-Mi culpa, lo siento- dijo Harry levantando la mano, Hermione rodo los ojos y despues los invito a tomar te en su casa, Ron y Tonks se dirigieron al Ministerio y Harry y Ginny aceptaron la invitacion de Hermione.

-Que te pasa amor?- pregunto Ginny a Harry, el se veia un poco preocupado, estaban sentados en la sala de Ron y Hermione, Hermione habia ido por te y galletas.

-Es solo… no nada, olvidalo- le dijo sonriendole.

-No me mientas Harry- le dijo Ginny mirandolo a los ojos.

-Es solo… no me gusta dejar a los chicos solos, menos con lo que ha estado pasando estos ultimos meses- contesto Harry.

-Cielo, ellos estaran bien- le dijo Ginny tomandole la mano- estan en Hogwarts, tu mismo prefeccionaste la seguridad, o no?

-Si, lo se- dijo Harry- pero y que tal si ese peligro ya esta dentro?

-Harry, la hija de los Malfoy no hara nada- le dijo Ginny- la hemos vigilado este ultimo mes, no ha hecho absolutamente nada.

-Ya, esta bien- dijo Harry sonriendole- por que siempre me convences?

-Es mi encanto natural- le contesto Ginny y despues lo beso.

-A que viene tanta miel?- pregunto Hermione entrando en la sala con una charola con galletas y tres tazas.

-A que los chicos estan en la escuela, y estaran alla por los siguientes mese- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny de forma picara, las dos mujeres rieron, se quedaron platicando toda la tarde, sin sacar el tema de Eli para nada.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Sentada sola en uno de los compartimentos del tren, una chica terminaba de mirar un libro de pociones de magia negra avanzada, en el titulo de la pagina estaba escrito "Pocion Rejuvenesedora" el libro era muy viejo, algunas partes eran borrosas, pero Snape le habia dado la pocion exacta, al pie de pagina estaba con letras rojas algo que parecia decir "Advertencias:" pero el resto se habia borrado con el paso de los años.

-"Advertencias"- Eli intento desifrarlo, pero no pudo, de todos modos sonrio- que pasaria si le doy a una joven de 14 años una pocion que la rejuvenesca 20?

Se quedo pensando hasta que una chica entro en el compartimento.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, era una chica delgada, con el cabello muy lacio y casi negro, ojos grandes de color café oscuro, tenia las facciones muy finas- todos los demas estan llenos, me puedo sentar?- Eli la miro un segundo y luego asintio- disculpa la molesia, pero una de mis amigas vendra en unos minutos, no te molesta?

-No, esta bien- dijo Eli sonriendo, la chica le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Oye, nunca te habia visto, eres nueva?- pregunto la chica.

-Si, acabo de entrar, me llamo Elia, Elia Malfoy- Eli le tendio la mano para que la estrechara (**n/a:** que costumbre esa de los Malfoy verdad..??XD).

-Mucho gusto- le contesto la chica estrechando su mano- yo soy Ana Van Derheiden, mis amigos me llaman AnaV. (**n/a:** osea pronunciacion en ingles.. osea Ana"Vi".. ok..??XD)

-Y, tu en que casa vas?- pregunto Eli.

-La mejor por supuesto- Eli levanto una ceja como cuestionando- Slytherin claro!

-Yo espero ir a la misma- dijo Eli sonriendo.

-Espero que asi sea- le dijo AnaV, en ese momento una explosion como de una Bomba Nuclear se escucho- los Potter- dijo AnaV con los dientes apretados- nunca pueden estar tranquilos, ya hartan.

-No te agradan?- pregunto Eli interesada.

-Claro que no, yo y mi grupo somos totalmente Anti-Potter- contesto AnaV con cara de asco.

-Sabes, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo Eli con la media sonrisa que caracterizaba a su familia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les pondre un diccionario.. porke supongo ke no entendieron varias de las palabras.. en realidad nomas eran tres...:

**Sugoi:** escomo "ke bien!" o "cool!!" para ke entiendan..

**Kawaii:** eso es "So Cute..!!" o "Super lindo..!!"

**Chorcha: **esa es una palabra inventada poruna amiga mia.. no significa nada en concreto.. pero la usare muchio en el fic.. buskenle significado ustedes..XD

Pues espero ke les haya gustado el capi..!! haha dejenme sus REVIEWS..!!

Por cierto a alguien le gusta Evanescence.. si hay alguien les presumo.. voy a ir a ver a Evanescence..!!XD me muero.. estoy super emocionada..!! bueno.. ya es todo.. ahhahXD


	26. Ahora Si, En Hogwarts

Pues en lo personal.. este kapitulo APESTA..X( por lo menos eso pienso yo.. espero ke no piensen lo mismo.. pero haber kuando lo lean... tengo un bloqueo mental..!!X(

**Andy:** ke bueno ke te gusto el otro capi.. aki te dejo este.. la verdad no me gusto mucho.. pero pues les prometo poner uno mas rapido y mas emocionante.. o por lo menos gracioso..XD por cierto.. podrias responder a la pregunta ke puse al final por fixx..!!

**Hermioneyron:** ke bueno ke te gustan mis capis.. haha pero este.. tengo mis dudas.. y si me encanto el concierto.. estoy afonica ahorita de hecho hahahahXD.. por cierto.. podrias responder a la pregunta ke puse al final por fixx..!!

**Annabelle Baudelaire:** Ya me imagino a tu papa con la cierra electrica entrando en tu cuarto hahahaXD..!! si yo tambien kreo que las sabanas tienen pegamento.. de ese ke nunca se kita..!!:S ke bueno ke te gusto el capi..!! por ke te asusta Eli..?? si es muy linda.. hahahXD ya veras uno de los planes ke tiene ahorita..XD no te preocupes no es nada contra Sirius.. por ahora..!!XD no me tortures.. ese chico va asufrir lo que tenga ke sufrir..:D no puedo decirte mas..XP si eske pues algunas palabras en japones ke me gustan muchio.. las voy a usar aki..!! al final les expliko todo..!!XD espero ke te guste este capi tambien..!! por cierto.. podrias responder a la pregunta ke puse al final por fixx..!!

**Carolagd:** bueno pues tu me dijoste ke le pusiera el nombre ehh.. y el tono de verde de los ojos no lo supe asi ke ahi ve si te agrada hahhaXD.. ya veras komo la puse..!! este kapi la verdad no me agrado.. pero bueno espero ke a ti no te desagrade por kompleto..!!XD por cierto.. podrias responder a la pregunta ke puse al final por fixx..!!

**Sion-Allegra:** ke bueno ke te agrado el personaje.. el Flash Back ya vendra no te preokupes..XD y pues kreo ke vas a aprender muchas cosas con Henry..hahahaXP Sirius es lo mejor la verdad..hahahahXD pues ya puse ahi mi personaje en tu historia rara-interesante..XD hahaha esperando salir pronto..!! por cierto.. podrias responder a la pregunta ke puse al final por fixx..!!

**Yaxia:** ke bueno ke te reiste.. no les hagas kaso a los del cyber hahahaXD..!! no sabes cual emocionante va a ser Hogwarts para los Pottercillos..! hahaha..XD este kapi no me gusto.. pero pues el publiko decide no..?? hahaha y si ya vi el otro Review... gracias..!!XD por cierto.. podrias responder a la pregunta ke puse al final por fixx..!!

**Lord Xolur:** ya se yo kiero un chikle de esos.. pues los Pottercillos no tendran una vida que sea.. normal.. hahha.. y pues no te puedo asegurar ke ninguno muera.. soy fan de los finales rarisimos..!!XD ya esta.. estas en la historia..!! espero ke te guste komo te puse..!! y le kambie el nombre.. eske Xolur suena tan original.. bueno ya veras espero ke no te moleste..!! grax por tu msn.. pero no esperes verme muy seguido.. las horas de diferencia son muchas y pues.. ya sabes tengo ke dormir..!!! hahahXD.. espero ke te guste el capi.. porke a mi no me gusto..:S.. por cierto.. podrias responder a la pregunta ke puse al final por fixx..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahora si… En Hogwarts..!!**

Los chicos pasaron riendo y hablando el resto del viaje, sin darse cuenta llegaron a Hogwarts, y ellos sin ponerse el uniforme, se apuraron lo mas que pudieron y aun asi los chicos salieron con la camisa desfajada y a medio abotonar y la tunica y la corbata en la mano, mientras que las chicas salieron con los zapatos en la mano junto con la corbata, la blusa desfajada y con la tunica a medio poner, entraron en uno de los carroajes riendo de sus propias estupideces y burlandose unos de otros.

-Eso estuvo genial!- dijo Sirius terminando de abotonar su camisa.

-Si quires decir que es genial que las chicas casi nos sacan desnudos del compartimento para alcanzar carroaje, entonces tienes mentalidad de stripper- le dijo Henry poniendose la corbata y haciendo que todos rieran.

Terminaron de cambiarse dentro del carroaje y llegaron a Hogwarts, se dirigieron, entre bromas y comentarios, a las puertas del enorme e imponente castillo, al entrar pudieron ver a unas cuantas integrantes del "Club de Fans de los Gemelos Potter", (**n/a:** si cuando McGonagall dijo que parecia tener a los Merodeadores de nuevo no estaba bromeando) las chicas pegaron un bufido y los gemelos sonrieron y dieron un par de guiños a sus fans y despues siguieron a sus amigos, entraron en el Gran Comedor y esperaron la seleccion, a los pocos minutos llegaron un monton de niñitos, aparentemente asustados, dirigidos por la profesora Sprout, ella los dirigio hacia el Sombrero Selecccionador, despues del discurso de este, fueron pasando uno a uno para ser seleccionados, solo 9 fueron a Gryffinddor, pero les dieron la bienvenida que todo Gryffindor merece, cuando el ultimo estudiante fue seleccionado para ir a Gryffindor la profesora McGonagall se levanto y pidio silencio, como siempre, los "Merodeadores Jr." como ella les llamaba fueron los ultimos en dejar hacer escandalo. (**n/a: **"Merodeadores Jr." entiendase que son: los 3 Potter, Raven, Henry, Ara y algunas veces Clio que se metia en las bromas, aahh.. y ahora tambien Suemy)

-Gracias- dijo cuando Sirius y Jo se hubiesen callado- ahora tengo un par de anuncios para ustedes, primero, quiero felicitar a su compañero Henry Weasley, este año no solo es prefecto, sino que en lugar de cursar su quinto año como el resto de sus compañeros, el hara septimo gracias a sus grandes aptitudes para el estudio- la mesa de Gryffis estallo en aplausos para Henry, el se sonrojo levemente y termino por ponerse del mismo tono de rojo que el cabello de su hermana cuando Suemy lo miro y le sacudio el brazo en señal de felicitacion- silencio por favor- dijo McGonagall mirando directamente a Jo y Sirius- el otro anunacio es que este año los de cuarto tendran una nueva compañera- los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, nunca habian sabido que alguien entrara en Hogwarts a mitad de sus estudios- silencio por favor- pidio McGonagall, de nuevo los Merodeadores Jr. fueron los ultimos en callarse- esta persona tuvo algunos problemas por lo que no pudo venir a Hogwarts desde primer año, espero que le den la bienvenida como merece, y ahora ella pasara a ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador, Señorita Malfoy, adelante por favor.

El comedor entero, profesores incluidos, estallo en murmullos mientras las puertas del comerod se abrian y dejaban ver a una, falsamente asustada Eli, todo el comedor la miro, ella entro con un aire de superioridad que caracterizaba a los Malfoy, sin embargo, su rostro reflejaba duda y miedo, llego hasta las escaleras que daba ala mesa de profesores y las subio lentamente sintiendo todas y cada una de las miradas sobre ella, se sento en el pequeño banco esperando que le pusieran el Sombrero Seleccionador, y al igual que como habia ocurrido con su padre, tan solo con tocar su cabeza el Sombrero grito "Slytherin!", la mesa de las serpientes estallo en aplausos y virotes, Eli se fue, muy feliz, a sentarse con AnaV (**n/a:** se me olvido mencionar en el capi anterior.. este personaje esta dedicado a mi amiga Ana Victoria..!!XD) y con su amiga, quien tambien odiaba a los chicos Potter, Hinzy Rhapsody, era una chica linda, claro linda a comparacion de las demas Slytherin, su cabello castaño un poco oscuro combinados con sus ojos verde noche la hacian parecer salvaje y divertida, era la mejor amiga de AnaV, y habia aceptado a Eli tambien en su grupo (**n/a:** Carola sorry por el nombre tan… lokuaz.. pero ami me gusto komo sonaba..XP ese es tu personaje.. Hinzy..!! y por lo de salvaje, me refiero a un salvaje padre.. asi pues como de Party Wild.. si sabes como..?? hahahaXD) Las tres comenzaron a hablar animadamente, mientras, en la mesa de los Gryffis, Jo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba mucho esa chica, y menos por lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, Sirius le lanzaba miraditas de vez en cuando, Jo estaba preocupado por su hermano, sabia que Sirius no podia resistirse a una chica, aunque sabia que Sirius no era tonto, no haria nada estupido con una Malfoy.

-Bien, ahora que hemos terminado la seleccion, que comience el banquete- dijo McGonagall y la comida aparecio al instante.

Sirius comio como si no hubiera comido en años, Jo no se quedo atras, Henry era el mas civilizado de los chicos, y mas ahora que Suemy se habia sentado junto a el, Annie, Rav, Ara y Clio hablaban alegre pero silenciosamente de algo que las hacia pegar grititos por momentos, despues del banquete y de un concurso de eructos por parte de Sirius, Jo y sus compañeros de cuarto Reijin Kaneko, (**n/a:** es un compañero de mi salon aka..XD por cierto se pronuncia Reiyin..!!) los padres del chico eran Japoneses, pero el habia nacido en Inglaterra, aunque si hablaba Japones y les enseñaba dos que tres palabras a los chicos (**n/a:** por eso el diccionario..XP) era un chico muy tranquilo a comparacion de los Merodeadores Jr., tenia ojos rasgados y el cabello negro muy lacio pero desordenado aproposito, era alto y delgado; su otro compañero era Draken Xolur, (**n/a:** Me encanta eso de Xolur.. se escucha tan original..!! espero no te moleste el nombre Rulo..XP) los chicos lo llamaban Xo, era el mejor amigo de los gemelos, siempre les seguia el juego en las bromas que hacian, por su aspecto tambien se ganaba a varias chicas del colegio, alto, delgado y moreno, eso era lo que siempre estaba presente en el, pero, al ser Metamorfomago siempre traia el cabello de colores diferentes, siempre colores oscuros, pero extravagantes, esa noche traia el cabello de un azul oscuro con unos cuantos destellos de azul metalico combinado con unos ojos tambein azules y con toques grisaceos, algo que lo hacia verse muy bien a los ojos de una Pottercilla, solo que ella no lo aceptaba; los chicos se ganaron un sermon por parte de McGonagall y despues pudieron irse.

-Y quien gano?- pregunto Henry apareciendo de pronto detras de ellos mientras caminaban hacia la Sala Comun.

-Yo, claro- dijo Jo haciendose el ofendido.

-Disculpa, pero creo que no fuiste tu- lo corrigio Reijin.

-Ah no? entonces quien?- pregunto Jo con las cejas alzadas.

-Yo- dijeron Sirius, Reijin y Xo al unisono.

-Creo que tendran que hacer el concurso de nuevo- dijo Henry riendo.

-No, yo ya no puedo mas, se me acabo el combustible, ya me dio hambre- dijo Sirius tocandose el estomago.

-Pero acabamos de cenar- le dijo Reijin con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Rei parece que no conoces a Sirius- dijo Xo pasandole un brazo por los hombros- Sirius es como un barril sin fondo, nunca tiene suficiente comida.

-Y tu si, no XOXO?- pregunto una voz de chica detras de ellos, Xo se volteo enojado, odiaba que le dijeran XOXO, (**n/a:** como la marca XOXO..!!XD) se encontraron con todas las chicas, pero la que habia hecho la pregunto habia sido Annie.

-Te lo adviero Potter, vuelveme a decir asi y…- la amenazo Xo.

-Y? Anda sigue- lo reto Annie, sabia que Xo no le diria nada estando sus hermanos presentes, Xo entrecerro los ojos y se dio vuelta alejandose, no entendia como le podia gustar esa chica que lo sacaba de quicio.

-Annie, basta, dejalo en paz o te dejamos de defender de el- le dijo Sirius, el y Jo no dejaban que ningun chico, ni siquiera Henry, ofendiera o amenazara a su hermana, Annie le sonrio le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se alejo con las chicas, los chicos se apresuraron a alcanzar a Xo.

-No la soporto!- gritaba Xo dando vueltas por la habitacion de chicos como leon enjaulado- no puede ser que sea asi conmigo, siempre me hace estallar, pero claro no le hago nada por que siempre estan ustedes ahi!

-Oye tranquilo Xolur, solo defendemos a nuestra hermana- le dijo Jo- ademas la amas para que te haces.

-QUE?!!- grito mas fuerte Xo- TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?! No, si loco ya estabas.

-Vamos Xo, crees que deberas creemos que te gustan las chicas con las que sales?- le dijo Sirius comiendose un chocolate extremadamente grande.

-Gustar, gustar, o medio gustan, gustan, pero si me gustan- intento explicar Xo, pero al ver la cara de sus compañeros supo que no entendieron nada- bueno ya, el punto es que no-me-gusta-Annie.

-Si como digas- dijo Jo acostandose en su cama, todos los demas lo imitaron pero se quedaron platicando un rato mas, cuando parecia que todos estaban ya casi entrando en el mundo de Morfeo, un grito de Sirius los asusto despertandolos.

-Merlin!- grito Sirius sentandose en su cama.

-Que, que pasa?- preguntaron todos sentandose tambien, asustados.

-No les hicimos nada a los Slys, es el primer banquete, y no les hicimos nada!- dijo Sirius desesperado.

-Yabai, solo era eso, vamos Potter dejame dormir- dijo Rei volviendose a acostar.

-No, el tiene razon- dijo Xo poniendose de pie mientras su cabello volvia a su azul oscuro ya que, por el susto, habia cambiado a un casi blanco, que era el tipico color que ponia cuando se asustaba- eso es una falta muy grave a la meroria de los Merodeadores, tenemos que planear algo.

-Bien, por donde empezamos?- pregunto Jo poniendose de pie y sacando el Mapa del Merodeador de su baul, durmieron poco, se la pasaron la mitad de la noche planeando una buena broma y despertando de vez en cuando a Rei para que les diera consejos, ya que la que normalmente perfeccionaba los planes era Ara, pero esa vez ella no estaba, y la broma la debian de preparar esa misma noche.

-Dekita!- exclamo Sirius despues de terminar de planear la broma, algun truco que usar si los atrapaban y unas cuantas excusas para justificar que ellos no habian sido- ahora vamos a poner todo en su lugar.

-Tengo sueño, no lo podemos hacer mañana?- pregunto Jo.

-No- dijeron Xo y Sirius poniendole la capa encima a Jo tambien.

-Rei, vigila aqui quieres?- pregunto Sirius antes de salir de la habitacion, solo escucharon un gruñido que ellos interpretaron como un "Si".

Caminaron por el oscuro castillo bajo la capa de invisibilidad y revisando el Mapa de vez en cuando para no cruzarse con algun profesor o con Peeves, llegaron hasta la entrada de la Sala Comun de Slytherin, acomodaron un monton de Bombas Fetidas, y un mundo de Bengalas que prenden con la humedad, y para cerrar con broche de oro, uno de esos pantanos portatiles de los Sortilegios Weasley, lo hicieron levitar sobre la puerta con un hechizo que hacia que cada que la puerta se habriera dejaba caer un poco de fango, despues le hicieron un hechizo para hacerlo medio invisible y contemplaron su obra maestra desde lejos, tenian planeado que, al abrirse la puerta de la sala el pantano dejaria caer un poco de fango sobre las cabezas de los que salian, y si no le atinaba a la cabeza, en el suelo habia muchas Bengalas escondidas que, al contanto con el mohoso liquido, se encenderian armando un escandalo y para terminar, las Bengalas irian a parar justo al monton de Bombas Fetidas que estaban detras de un cuadro justo frente a la puerta de la Sala Comun de las serpientes, encendiendolas y haciendolas estallar, se aseguraron de no dejar pistas y se fueron de ahi conteniendo la risa, en el camino solo se cruzaron con la Señorita Nora, hija de la Señora Norris (**n/a:** hahahahahahahahahahahahaha..XD) pero no los descubrio, se fueron directamente a la habitacion a dormir unas cuantas horas para prepararse para su primer dia de clases.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいえうえおあいうえおあい

Harry desperto tarde el dia despues de que sus hijos se fueran a Hogwarts, el y Ginny no perdian tiempo, esa noche habia sido una de esas noches locas que poco tenian cuando sus hijos no estaban en Hogwarts, desperto con solo la cobija cubriendolo, se levanto y puso unos boxers para bajar a buscar a Ginny, pero no la encontro por ningun lado, despues vio en la puerta principal una nota que decia:

_Harry:_

_Hermione me llamo quiere que le ayude a hacer no se que cosa, perdon por no desayunar contigo, vuelvo en un par de horas. Te amo._

_Ginny _

Harry leyo la nota y despues se dirigio a la cocina para desayunar, se sento con un plato con leche, una cuchara y una caja de cereal y comenzo a comer, eran esos los momentos en que extrañaba a sus hijos, era todo tan silencioso, sin peleas por estupideces, ni los gritos desesperados de Ginny, ahora ya entendia por que Tonks se iba algunas veces a vivir unos dias a Hogwarts cuando comenzaban las clases, se sentia muy solo, termino de desayunar y subio a cambiarse, decidio ir a visitar a Ron al departamento de Aurores, hacia mucho que no se pasaba por ahi.

Llego al Ministerio y saludo a varias personas antes de llegar a la oficina de Ron, toco pero no le contesto nadie, abrio la puerta y vio que su amigo no estaba ahi, asi que decidio ir a pregutnarle a Tonks, llego a la oficina de la Metamorfamaga y toco la puerta.

-Adelante- se escucho una voz desde adentro, Harry entro en la oficina y cerro la puerta tras el- Harry! Que sorpresa, hace mucho que no te pasabas por aca.

-Si, me dejaron solo- dijo Harry sentandose frete al escritorio de Tonks- oye Tonks, Ron vino a trabajar hoy? No estaba en su oficina.

-No, hoy no vino, pidio un descanzo de una semana- le explico Tonks- el y Hermione fueron unos dias a la playa a descanzar de los "pequeños monstruos que Hermione llama hijos".

-En serio?- pregunto Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si, por que, pasa algo malo?- pregunto Tonks preocupada ante la reaccion de Harry.

-No, no, no, es solo…- dijo Harry con expresion algo seria- Ginny me dejo una nota esta mañana diciendo que iria con Hermione a hacer no se que cosa.

-Que raro- dijo Tonks frunciendo el ceño tambien- a donde crees que fue?

-No lo se, mejor vuelvo a casa para esperarla- dijo Harry poniendose de pie.

-Bien, llamame cuando regrese, si?- le dijo Tonks acompañandolo a la puerta.

-Si, no te preocupes- le sonrio Harry y despues se dirigio de nuevo a su casa.

Harry se sento en la sala de su casa y prendio el televisor, no le ponia mucha atencion, ya que veia el reloj seguido, despues de media hora de espera, comenzo a preocuparse mas, decidio llamar a Ginny a su celular, tomo el telefono y marco, estaba ocupado, lo intento de nuevo y ocupado otra vez, espero unos cuantos minutos y volvio a intentarlo, esta vez el telefono sono y sono, pero nadie cotesto, estaba a punto de ir a l Ministerio a pedir ayuda a los Aurores que eran sus amigos cuando la voz de Ginny se escucho por el otro lado de la linea, parecia estar haciendo esfuerzo con algo.

-Hola?- dijo Ginny con la respiracion entrecortada.

-Gin? En donde estas?- pregunto Harry.

-Harry!- dijo Ginny, parecia estar impresionada por la llamada e intento acompasar su respiracion- yo… erm… es solo… escucha te llamo en 5 minutos, esque... bueno ahora te llamo, esta bien?

-Si, esta bien- le dijo Harry no muy convencido y colgo el telefono, no queria pensar mal de ella, la amaba, y ella lo amaba a el, lo sabia, pero… porque respiraba entrecortadamente y casi jadeaba?

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Eli desperto muy temprano en la mañana, estaba muy emocionada porque al fin iba a tener clases normales, no a un profesor particular que le diera clases en la celda de sus padres, pero no podia distraerse con esas tonterias, tenia que hacer la pocion Rejvenecedora, tardaba un par de semanas en estar lista, asi que debia comenzarla ahora, se sento en su cama y comenzo a observar el libro de nuevo junto con la receta que le habia dado Snape.

-Buenos dias- dijo AnaV sentandose en su cama- te gusta mucho ese libro verdad, era el mismo que veias en el tren.

-Solo estoy planeando hacer un par de pociones- le dijo Eli cerrando el libro para mirarla.

-Y se puede saber cuales?- pregunto la adormilada voz de Hinzy.

-Rejuvenecedora- contesto simplemente Eli.

-Mujer!, tienes 14 años que quieres rejuvenecer?- pregunto Hinzy despertando por completo.

-No es para mi- le dijo Eli riendo- es solo que las Advertencias del libro se han borrado, y yo quiero ver que pasa si le doy una poicion para rejuvenecer 20 años a una chica de 14.

AnaV y Hinzy se miraron y despues se volvieron hacia Eli.

-Y… se puede saber a quien?- pregunto AnaV.

-Y por que?- pregunto esta vez Hinzy.

-A la chica Potter- respondio a la primera pregunto- y porque son ordenes del Lord Oscuro.

AnaV y Hinzy se quedaron heladas, no habian escuchado nada de el en bastante tiempo, segun ellas el ya habia muerto, Harry Potter acabo con el hacia ya mas de 15 años.

-De… de quien?- pregunto Hinzy entrecortadamente.

-Como lo escucharon, son sus ordenes, lo voy a regresar- dijo Eli abriendo el libro otra vez y undiendose en el, las chicas se quedaron sumidas en silencio, Eli se comenzaba a preguntar si habia hecho mal al explicarle eso a sus… "amigas", ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabia si ellas eran sus amigas o no, empezaba a regavarse a si misma por eso cuanso AnaV la interrumpio de sus pensamientos.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo mirandola con una sonrisa malvada en sus finos labios- a mi familia le encantara que el Señor Oscuro regrese.

-Tu familia? Ellos son…- comenzo a decir Eli sorprendida.

-No son Mortifagos si es a lo que te refieres, pero eran servidores del Señor Oscuro antes de que cayera- la interrumpio AnaV.

-Van Derheiden- se dijo Eli- claro, con razon se me hacia familiar tu apellido, Lestat Van Derheiden, uno de los Vampiros cuyo nombre resono mas durante la primera Guerra, cierto? (**n/a:** si ya se que Lestat el Vampiro se apellida "de Lioncourt".. pero pues aki tenia ke konvinarlo con la V de AnaV..XD

-Vaya, estas bien informada- se sorprendio AnaV- si el es mi padre, pero mi madre es mortal, asi que yo solo tengo algunas cosas de Vampiro.

-Genial- dijo Eli.

-Mi padre estara encantado con que el Señor Oscuro regrese, asi que yo entro- dijo AnaV levantandose para ir a bañarse.

-Hinzy, tu nos ayudas?- pregunto esperanzada Eli.

-No… no lo se- respondio Hinzy, era un tema muy peligroso, podrian terminar en Azkaban por eso, aunque a ella le encantaria que Voldemort regresara, ya que asi su madre podria salir de Azkaban y ella podria vengar la muerte de su padre a manos de los Aurores, y por haberla hecho vivir con sus tios todo ese tiempo, pero aun asi tenia un poco de miedo.

-Vamos, te juro que no nos descubriran- le dijo Eli, pero Hinzy no parecio muy concencida asi que decidieron dejar el tema ahi, las tres chicas se terminaron de arreglar y bajaron a la Sala Comun, aun era muy temprano asi que no habia practicamente nadie.

-Por que no vamos a desayunar, asi tendremos tiempo de sobra para ir a darte una vuelta por el lago Eli- dijo AnaV sonriendole a Eli.

-Si, me encantaria- respondio Eli entusiasmada.

-Vamos pues- dijo Hinzy y las tres se encaminaron a la puerta, la puerta se abrio en cuanto ellas se acercaron y cuando Hinzy salia por ella una plasta de un liquido fangoso y asqueroso le cayo en la cabeza, las otras dos miraron hacia arriba y lograron esquivar las plastas que se les venian encima a ellas tambien, pero las plastas esquivadas cayeron sobre unas Bengalas que se encendieron al instante y comenzaron a silvar y volar por todos lados, al final se estrellaron con un cuadro haciando que varias Bombas Fetidas estallaran y casi ahogaran a las chicas con el hedor- POTTERS!- grito Hinzy llendo hacia su cuarto a toda prisa, las otras dos se tapaban la nariz con su tunica mientras la seguian- me las pagaran, saben que, en lugar de ir al lago, vamos a las mazmorras a buscar los ingresdientes para la pocion- AnaV y Eli se miraron y sonrieron, Hinzy se metio rapidamente al baño y salio a los 15 minutos ya cambiada y lista para irse- creo que Annie va a cumplir menos 6 años muy pronto- dijo y las tres comenzaron a reir mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo se, lo se.. apesta, no me golpeen.. no me salio nada..!! eske estoy bloqueada.. ya tengo todo el fic en mi cabeza.. es solo que no lo puedo hacer encajar sin que kede raro.. perdon por el capi tan malo..

Bueno ahi les va el diccionario de hoy:

**Yabai:** es como "Ay no!" se puede utilizar denotando lo que sea, felicidad, enojo, sorpresa, desesperacion.. o lo que se les okurra..

**Dekita: **es komo decir "Ya esta" o "Lo logre" esa esta facil de entender no..?? puede utilizarse en prural o singular no importa..

Este pedaxo no kreo ke les interese.. a **Lord Xolur** solamente, son los colores de cabello de tu personaje con su respectiva emocion..!!

**Azul Oscuro**... Feliz (el que traias casi siempre)

**Negro Noche**... Triste

**Naranja Palido**... Avergonzado

**Rojo (casi tinto)**... Enojado

**Claro (casi blanco)**... Asustado

**Verde**... Loco (osea despues de una broma que te mueres de risa)

**Morado**... Borracho

**Amarillo Claro**... Desesperado

**Cafe Oscuro**...Color Natural

Les dire algo.. de ahora en adelante voy a apresurar el paso.. no digo en la actualizacion.. no perdonenme.. digo en la historia.. puedo pasar de Halloween a Navidad en solo un capitulo asi ke porfa perdonenme.. pero se me hace ke si sigo asi de lenta perdere a mis lectores.. ustedes ke dicen..??

Otra cosa.. una **pregunta** mas bien.. _**les importa que Harry regrese a Hogwarts..??**_ porfa en sus Reviews pongan hasta abajo si les importa o no.. digo regresarlo porke.. bueno ya lo veran.. si eske me lo permiten.. respondan por fixx..!!

Return to Top


	27. Primer Dia de Clases

Perdon.. me distraje leyendo otro fic…-.-U aki les dejo este kapi.. no esta muy bueno.. pero bueno.. aki otra vez despiertan al pobre de Sirius de manera fea..!! hahahaXD espero ke por lo menos les gust un poko..!!

**Andy:** Me alegro que te gustara el otro capi.. creo que perdi el humor..:S pero bueno.. ya Harry volvera a Harry.. no en este capi.. pero en el proximo sip.. y eso de que es el Heroe de Todo el Mundo Magico si lo voy a hacer notar.. y a molestar a sus hijos con eso..!! ahhahaXD sorry por tardar tanto.. espero ke te guste este kapi.. tampoco es muy bueno pero.. bueno.. espero ke no te desagrade..!!

**Carolagd:** por que crees que le puse ese apellido.. esa cancion me encanta.. la estaba escuchando cuando pensaba en el nombre.. y pues una amiga mia.. una Americana le decimos Hinzy y pues a mi me gusta mucho ese nombre.. y luego estaba escuchando esa candcion y pues.. Hinzy Rhapsody..!! me encanta como suena..!! en este capi no sale lista la pocion.. pero ya en el siguiente estara bien..!! okis.. Harry va a regresar a Hogwarts en el proximo kapi..!!

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter:** pues ya te conteste por mail no..!!XD hahha espero ke este capi te guste..

**Lord Xolur:** hahaha si se que egocentrico eres.. en el fic tambien lo seras..!! a mi me gusto tambien lo de Xo..!! me encanta eso de Xolur..!! hahahaXD y pues solo te puedo decir que vas a sufrir con esa Potter.. ella es perra.. y tu no le puedes hacer nada porke tiene dos hermanos bastante agresivos hahaha.. cuidado..!! y si ya tenia pensado que fueras al equipo de Quidditch.. he ahi otra razon para ke Annie te haga sufrir.. es tu Capitan..!!XD Harry se emtera como cualquier otro padre en la vida de sus hijos.. por cierto tu te llevas mashin bien con Harry asi que te trataa como uno mas de la familia.. y te regañara igual..!! hahahaXD en el proximo capitulo Harry regresa..!! gracias por el apoyo con Revitaa.. ke bueno ke te gusten las cosas komo las hago.. a mi estilo..! hahahXD

**CaroCC:** ya pues ya.. les aumentare la edad.. pero awanta porke no le puedo hacer asi derrepente.. ni ke fueran magos... fatal conmigo lo se.. -.-U al principio si era para Harry.. pero pues.. ya me dijeron varios ke no.. fatal.. pero bueno X..!! no sera para Harry..

**YoungLadyPotter:** ke bueno ke te gusto el Fic..!!XD me alegro muchio0o0o0o..!! en serio0o0..!! Henry me encanta..si es un genio..!! hahah.. si ya se.. muchos me kerian matar cuando puse ese capi.. y peor porke lo puse justo el dia de Navidad... hahahah fatal.!! perdon por la broma..!! ya eres Fan de Sirius..?? tengo una idea.. dame tu nombre.. seras la "Presidenta del Club de Fans Oficial de Sirius Potter!" ke tal..?? quieres..?? hahah te gustan las parejas hahah..XD solo te advierto que Sirius Potter se parece mucho a Sirius Black.. asiq eu no te hagas muchas esperanzas de tenerlo por siempre..!!XD las Slys son lo mejor.. es lo que le pone sabor al Fic..!! te compadesco por la levantada que te pegas, si es igual a la de Sirius no me kiero ni imaginar hahahXD..!! no te gustaba Harry/Ginny..?? la verdad a mi tampoko.. pero pues ya me resigne porke es logico que kede con ella al final.. a menos que muera claro..XD ok en el proximo kapi ya viene Harry a Hogwarts..!!XD hahah ok.. hare el fic como lo tengo planeado.. la verdad es que han cambiado muchas cosas en mi cabeza desde que lo empeza.. pero ya tengo todo bien pensado y listo para ser escrito..!! tu solo pon tus ideas en un fic.. habra gente ke le guste y otra que no.. asiq ue no te preocupes.. es lo que yo hago..!!XD me agrada ke te expreses.!! se siente tan bien saber que a la gente le gusta mi historia..!! hahahXD.. y mi mama ke dice ke no tengo imaginacion..!!XD hahaha espero ke te gute el capi..!!

**Annabelle Baudelaire:** que bueno ke te gusto el capi..!! hahaha gracias por tu apoyo..!! no si la palabra cordialidad no existe en la mente de ese par..!! estan locos.. siguen perfectamente el ejemplo de los Merodeadores..!!XD si tienes razon.. se parecen a Lily y a James.. la diferencia esuqe los dos se "odian".. y no es solo la chica la que odia al chico..!! Ay.! Eli me encanta.. es bien chucha..!! la amo.. hahaah.. pues si es algo maquiavelica.. pero es lo que le pone sabor a l fic o no..?? hahah.. -6..!! haber que pasa..!! -"Mientras no sea prodicto de una Pocion Rejuvenecedora"- acabas de matar la sorpresa...-.- pero bueno.. ya..no te preokupes ke Harry no tomara la pocion.. pero si regresara a Hogwarts.. puedes adivinar kien la toma..? hahaha si adivinas te doy un personaje en el Fic..!!XD haha es en serio..!! pon el nombre del que crees que sea la victima en el proximo Review..!!XD gracias por el apoyo con Revitaa..!! hahah eske no se.. hay cosas que no puedo cambiar.. y espero ke no les molesten..!! me agrada mucho ke les guste mi Fic.. en serio..!! se siente tan bien saber ke en serio lo leen..!! Sniff..!! voy a llorar de felicidad..!!Sniff..!! "Los detalles marcan la diferencia" no hay mejor frase en el mundo..!!:D

**Yaxia:** si lo se.. asi lo senti cuando lo termine.. pero por lo menos ahora saben como son los Merodeadores Jr..!! hahah capis mas cortos..?? pues la verdad no lo se.. no me doy cuenta de cuanto escribo hasta que lo pongo aki..!!XD hahaha si en un principio tenia pensado eso de que Harry tomara la pocion.. pero me lo descubrieron antes de tiempo y me dijeron ke estaba raro.. asi ke no.. sorry pero Harry no tomara la pocion... creeme ke va avolver.. y con la escencia ke siempre tiene.. pero les va a causar problemas a sus hijos..!! hahaXD

**Sion-Allegra:** DESNUDA EN MEDIO DE HOGSMEADE..!! no se me va a olvidar..!! por eso te dare Galletas de Canario otra vez..no mentiras no te hare caer en esa broma de nuevo.. ok en el proximo capi Harry vuelve a Hogwarts..!! hahaXD ke traigo con Jader..?? claro.. nadie me vio exepto por EL MUNDO DE GENTE KE FUE A VER KE HABIA SIDO ESE RAYO DE LUZ..!! me frustro..!! pero bueno.. te lo paso por el Ovlibiate..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Primer Dia de Clases..!!**

Todo era tranquilidad en la habitacion de los chicos de cuarto de Griffindor, al parecer ninguno de los bromistas habia escuchado el despertador y dormian tranquilamente en sus camas, tranquilidad que no duraria mucho gracias a la persona que habian usado para "vigilar" la habitacion la noche anterior, Rei, que si habia dormido sus buenas horas, apago el despertador y se tomo la libertad de arreglarse antes de despertar a los otros, llamo a las chicas y a Henry, ya que sabia que estarian encantados de poder despertar a los otros, despues de asegurar que la salida estuviera despejada, ya que, por la manera que pensaban despertarlos, seguro los perseguirian hasta las afueras de los terrenos de Hogwarts para matarlos, pero ellos estaban preparados para desaparecer, no literalmente claro, en cuanto los otros abrieran los ojos, se prepararon para hacer "sonar" su improvisada alarma, y lo hicieron…

-Despierten ya es tarde!!- grito Rei al momento que lanzaba un pequeño e insignificante hechizo con la varita, pero ese insignificante hechizo desataria una onda expansiva que despertaria a los otros tres en un instante.

En la cama de Jo, al escuchar el grito que dio Rei se medio desperto pero no le dio importancia, se quedo acostado con los ojos medio abiertos hasta que sintio como una cosa babosa le caia encima, enseguida una bolsa con plumas amarrillas, intento ponerse de pie, pero al mometno de sentarse en la cama, su cara dio con algo que al parecer tenia pegamento, sintio como una especie de tubo se aderia alrederor de su nariz y boca, intento gritar pero su voz sono amortiguada por el tubo que cubria la mitad de su cara.

En la cama de Xo paso algo un poco diferente, al escuchar el grito dio un gruñido y se medio revolvio en la cama, mas no se desperto, solo medio reacciono cuando el tambien sintio una cosa viscosa caer sobre el y despues era cubierto por una espesa capa de lo que parecia mezcla para preparar Hot Cakes, ahi si se levanto, pero antes de poder sentarse por completo, su cabeza dio con un gran cajon de hierro, este comenzo a ponerse al rojo vivo y en segundos Xo pudo sentir como la mezcla se cocinaba sobre el, intento salir de la cama pero sus doceles parecian ser una pared solida.

Por ultimo, en la cama de Sirius, este, al parecer, ni siquiera habia escuchado a su amigo ya que seguia siendo una especie de muerto con vida, ni siquiera reacciono cuando la cosa babosa le cayo en cima, Annie ya se habia imaginado que Sirius no se despertaria tan "facil" como los otros dos, asi que ella puso otro pequeño obstaculo en el camino de la despertada de Sirius, este de pronto sintio como sus cobijas se levantaban de la cama como si fuera una alfombra voladora, y el estaba sobre ellas, al principio no se movio ya que estaba practicamente dormido, pero despues al golpearse con el techo de la habitacion, no pudo hacer mas que intentar sentarse en su "alfombra magica" pero era muy dificil ya que parecia como si estuviera en una cama de agua, despues de varios intentos fallidos por mantenerse en una posicion se dio cuenta que estaba cubierto de una cosa asquerosamente viscose, intento limpuarse pero al parecer esa cosa no se iba a ir sin pelear, intentaba quitarsela junto con sus cobijas, pero en ese momento las cobijas se pegaron a el como si fueran la vestimenta de una bailarina Arabe, entonces en algun momento de la lucha contra las cobijas que lo cubrian, pudo ver a Rei, Henry y las chicas (**n/a:** Annie, Raven, Ara, Clio y Suemy..!!) partiendose de risa en el suelo.

-USTEDES!!!- se ecucho el grito de tres voces furiosas, en ese momento los hechizos desaparecieron y Xo pudo salir de su prision de doceles mientras Sirius caia de nuevo al colchon de su cama, los causantes de su tan molesto despertar ya habian desaparecido de la escena del crimen. Las tres victimas de la broma se miraron unos a otros y no pudieron reprimir una carcajada.

-Mirate Jo estas hecho un pollo!- reia Sirius mientras veia a su hermano en ese estado, Jo estaba todo cubierto de plumas amarillas y el tubo que tenia pegado en la cara parecia un pico naranja que encajaba a la perfeccion.

-Yo te doy risa? Solo mira a la galleta viviente!- exclamo Jo señalando a Xo, Xo de verdad precia una galleta gigante a medio cocer, la capa de mezcla que lo cubria no se habia cocinado bien, pero se podia ver que si se habia estado cocinando ya que habia partes en la que se notaban pequeñas quemadiras en el pan, y olia muy bien la verdad.

-Yo? Mira a Siri, el intento de bailarina sexy, es lo mejor!- reia Xo con su cabello de un color verde chillante, los tres dejaron de reir al darse cuenta de la hora, llegarian tarde a su primera clase, de eso estaban seguros, se bañaron lo mas rapido que pudieron, considerando que debian quitarse todo lo que traian pegado encima, se vistieron y tomaron un poco del pan que Xo se habia quitado y lo tostaron con sus varitas mientras corrian hacia afuera de la Sala Comun, ese seria su desayuno.

-A que clase vamos?- pregunto Sirius terminando de tostar su pedazo de pan sin dejar de correr.

-_Fefenfaf Fontfa fas Fartef Ofcufas_- dijo Xo con la mitad de su "tostada" en la boca.

-_Ffe?_- dijo esta vez Sirius intentando comerse todo el pan de un solo bocado.

-Vamos a Defensa, el tio Remus va a matarnos!- dijo Jo, quien ya habia terminado su pedazo de pan.

Llegaron a la puerta y se detuvieron para intentar respirar antes de tocar la puerta, llegaban 20 minutos tarde, Sirius toco la puerta suevamente y espero a que le abrieran.

-Vaya! Asi que decidieron venir?- dijo Remus mirando a los tres chicos que seguian con la respiracion agitada por la carrera que se habian hechado.

-Lo sentimos mucho tio Re... es decir Profesor Lupin- dijo Jo.

-Nos quedamos dormidos- siguio Xo.

-Me lo explicaran despues, solo se puede saber por que no durmieron bien anoche?- les pregunto Remus tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se intentaba dibujar en su rostro, los tres muchachos se miraron preocupados, Remus era Jefe de la Casa Gryiffindor, les preocupaba que ya los hubieran acusado y ganarse un castigo el primer dia de clases- no se preocupen los Slytherins no se han quejado- les dijo Remus por lo bajo sonriendoles y despues los dejo pasar- por cierto tienen tres puntos menos cada uno, y procuren no llegar tarde la proxima clase- les dijo a los chicos que se sentaron en las mesas de atras, que eran las unicas que quedaban libres, con cara molesta pero a la vez de culpa- haber por donde iba… ah si, como les decia, este año veremos…

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

-Estas segura de que es el correcto?- pregunto una chica de rasgos muy finos, al parecer estaba haciendo esfuerzos al cargar algo.

-Si, ya tengo todo- dijo la voz de otra chica, esta estaba parada sobre los hombros de su amiga intentando alcanzar algo.

-Entonces bajate que me estas matando- dijo AnaV a punto de perder el equilibro con Eli aun sobre sus hombros.

-Estate quieta- le dijo Eli mientras saltaba a una silla y dejaba a su amiga libre- listo, ya tenemos todo, solo necesitamos un lugar para comenzar la pocion.

-Tengo el lugar perfecto- comento esta vez Hinzy, ella estaba parada al lado del monton de ingredientes que la pocion requeria y los examinaba con cuidado.

-Bien, que estamos esperando?- pregunto Eli- aun tenemos tiempo para dejar todo esto en ese lugar y despues ir a clase.

Sin mucho que decir, las tres ocultaron los ingredientes en sus mochilas y salieron rumbo al cuarto de baño de Myrtle "La Llorona", ese baño estaba aun mas desierto que de costumbre ya que, con el paso de los años, Myrtle se habia hecho, si es que era posible, mas llorona que nunca.

-Naidie viene aqui, no te preocupes- le dijo Hinzy a Eli al ver su cara.

-Podemos poner el cadero aqui, nadie lo vera- dijo AnaV señalando uno de los cubiculos.

-Bien, pues vamos- dijo Eli, pusieron el caldero en su lugar y ocultaron los ingredients cerca de el- creen que podamos empezarla antes de ir a clase?

-Tenemos unos 20 minutos, exactos para el inicio de la pocion- dijo AnaV consultando el papel que tenia las instrucciones escritas.

-Perfecto- exclamo Hinzy.

-Pero…

-Porque sera que odio los peros?- pregunto sarcasticamente Hinzy.

-Lo que pasa es que la pocion se comienza y se hechan todos los ingredientes casi a la vez, despues se deja un tiempo hervir antes de poner el ultimo ingrediente, segun el tiempo que desee rejuvenecer, para rejuvenecer 20 años serian cerca de 2 horas, pero nosotros no volveremos sino hasta el almuerzo, serian cerca de 4 horas, mas o menos 45 años…

-Y a quien le importa eso AnaV- la interrumpio Hinzy apareciendo fuego magico bajo el caldero- de todas formas Annie no puede rejuvenecer tanto, que mal hara rejuvenecer unos años de mas? Aparte de morir claro.

-Yo digo que Hinzy tiene razon- dijo Eli acercandose a su amiga para comenzar la pocion- que mas da con tal de que Annie muera?

Asi las tres comenzaron la pocion rejuvenecedora, era algo dificil ya que debian de poner los ingredientes en el momento exacto o sino la hecharian a perder, pero una vez que terminaron la primera fase lo demas lo vieron como pan comido, se apresuraron a esconder todos los frascos vacios y salieron corriendo hacia su primera clase, llegaron justo antes de que el profesor Binns entrara por la pizarra.

-Bien, todo perfecto, para cuando estara lista la pocion Eli?- pregunto Hinzy una vez que el profesor comenzo a leer sus largos apuntes.

-Dejame ver- contesto Eli y despues consulto el papel- segun esto despues de poner el ultimo ingrediente solo se debe esperar a que…

-A que?- preguntaron AnaV y Hinzy al ver que la expresion de Eli se ponia algo decepcionada.

-Tenemos que apagar el fuego en la proxima Luna Llena y dejarla reposar.

-Que? Pero la proxima Luna Llena sera a fines de mes!- dijeron las dos amigas.

-Lo se, pero que le vamos a hacer?- dijo Eli algo decepcionada- pero no se preocupen, ya le daremos su merecido a Potter.

Las tres amigas siguieron platicando el como le darian la pocion, decian algun que otro plan sin sentido para hacer reir a las otras.

-"Este es el primer dia de clases mas perfecto del mundo"- penso Eli una vez que la campana sono y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Harry se estaba ya preguntando que le pasaba a Ginny, despues de que la llamo por telefono, esta no volvio a llamar, sino que llego a los 30 minutos a la casa y lo saludo como si nada, Harry decidio no hacer comentarios, al menos no hasta que ella sacara el tema, pero no pudo seguir evadendo el tema cuando, la mañana siguiente, se encontro acostado solo en la cama abrazando una almohada, la cual el creia que era Ginny, se levanto rapidamente y la busco por toda la casa, pero Ginny no estaba ahi, decidio ir a buscarla el mismo, se baño y se cambio rapidamente, despues utilizo el GPS que tenian instalados los celulared de el, Ginny y de sus hijos, se sorprendio mucho al ver en donde estaba, nada mas ni nada menos que en su casa, pero no su casa en Londres, no, ella estaba en su casa de Hawaii (**n/a:** osea, deben entender que Harry es archirequetecontra millonario.. como no, con la fortuna de sus padres, la fortuna de Sirius, sin mencionar que era jugador profesional de Quidditch y era uno de los mejores Aurores del Ministerio) Harry se apresuro a ir a la chimenea, tomo unos polvos Flu, no los normales uqe utilizaba siempre, sino unos de color rojo fluorecente, eran para viajes extremadamente largos, se metio en la chimenea y pronuncio claramente "Potters Paradise" (**n/a:** lo que hace la falta de imaginacion..-.-)

Harry llego a la sala de su casa Hawaiiana, toda la casa estaba decorada al estilo playero, hacia mucho calor, se sorprendio al ver que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, como si no hubiera nadie, decidio revisar mejor su GPS para ver si no se habia equivocado al buscar a Ginny, en eso estaba cuando escucho ruidos escaleras arriba, subio rapida pero silenciosamente, los ruidos venian de la habitacion principal, se acerco lentamente, parecia que alguien estaba levantando algo para luego dejarlo caer de nuevo, Harry estaba ya muy cerca de la puerta y entonces escucho la voz de Ginny.

-Estoy… muerta- dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada, se notaba que repiraba con dificultad- esa ultima estubo buena.

-Si, lo se- contesto una voz de hombre, Harry no la reconocio y eso hizo que su sangre comenzara a calentarse lentamente- lo que hace la practica.

-Si, claro- dijo burlonamente la voz de Ginny, entonces la voz de un tercer hombre se escucho.

-Creo que podemos ayudarte a tener otro Ginny- dijo la voz de hombre, a Harry le medio sono familiar, pero no le importo, Ginny estaba en su propia habitacion con dos hombres haciendo Merlin sabe que cosa!!

-No gracias, yo con este me doy, ya no puedo mas- dijo Ginny, Harry no pudo resistirlo mas y abrio la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla por completo choco contra algo que la detuvo, o era alguien.

-Harry!!- exclamo Ginny asombrada deteniendo la puerta- que haces aqui?

-Vine a ver que hacias- contesto Harry secamente- por que no me dejas entrar?

-No… no puedes… no aun- dijo Ginny haciendo un esfuerzo que ella sabia era inutil para detener a Harry, el era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

-Por que no? Quien esta ahi dentro?- pregunto Harry, no queria empujar la puerta demasiado, podria lastimar a Ginny.

-Nadie!- casi grito Ginny empujando un poco mas la puerta.

-Escuche voces!- le dijo Harry comenzando a enfadarse.

-No… no era nadie… hablaba sola- dijo Ginny sin poder pensar en una excusa mejor.

-Ya basta Ginevra, dejame entrar!!- le dijo Harry ya enojado.

-Harry… no!!- dijo Ginny pero ya era demasiado tarde Harry habia abierto la puerta y penetrado en la habitacion.

-Pero que…?- Harry se quedo sin palabras al ver lo que pasaba en la habitacion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este kapi tampoko esta muy interesante komo el otro, perdon.. pero el proximo ya se va aponer interesante..!! ya estara lista la Pocion Rejuvenecedora.. y pues komo me dieron permiso de regresar a Harry a Hogwarts..!! esta bien..!! en el proximo capi ya lo veran..!!

Que paso..?? porque Ginny no keria a Harry ahi dentro..??XD hahahah pues ya tengo el proximo capitulo escrito.. pero no lo pogo hasta ver por lo menos 5 o 6 Reviews..!! asi ke ustedes saben..!! nomas pikenle a **Go!**


	28. Pocion Rejuvenecedora

Holis.. no me tarde verdad..?? diganme ke no plx..!! hahaha bueno pues ya ahi etsa este capi.. espero ke les guste.. el titulo lo dice todo..!!

**Sion-Allegra: **Mal Pensada!! Hahaha eres tu la ke tiene el cerebro sucio, no Harry..!! no Remus no los castigo.. es muy buen profe.. hahahXD Harry tiene aproximadamente 38 años.. sera ke la traes kontra Sirius por unas ciertas galleas..??XD hahahhaha quiero Reviews.. por eso no lo subi ese mismo dia.. soy ambiciosa.. y sobre Helen y Jader.. esta bien.. pero esta loco.. se kiere suicidar..!! ke klase de noviecitos me consigo…-.-U

**Yaxia:** que bueno que te gusto el capi.. aqui ya versa la sorpresa de Ginny, es muy buena.. segun yo..XD si ya se, yo tenia pensado hacer eso.. pero me descubrieron.. y se me okurrio otra kosa..XD hahaha no te preokupes.. Harry e smuy bueno kon sus hijos de todos modos..XD espero ke te guste este kapi..!!

**Hermioneyron:** hahaaha perdon por dejarte esa intriga..!!XD pero aki tienes lo que hacia Ginny..!! espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Caro Chorchera: **hahahah sorry.. ahi esta lo que pasa.. un poco fogoo tu sabes..!!XD hahaha la pgina de My Space no se ve si la pones seguidita.. le tienes ke poner espacios.. asi ke no la veo… fatal.. wee.. osea yo te aviso cuando ponga kapi ehh..!! awanta..!!! LOVE U

**Annabelle Baudelaire:** pero…o.O como…O.o que rayos…O.O ya esta.. me siento looser.. no se ponerle sorpresa al fic..-.- bueno me conformo con saber que deje a tu cerebro cansado por 2 meses..:P ke mal pensada eres… hahaha ya se Ginny con ese hombre al lado no tiene que buscar mas..!!XD tiene carne de primera clase..! aki ya versa ke hacia Ginny..!! mira que Harry no sera Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor.. pero… bueno ya lo versa… no en este capi.. pero enn el suguiente..!!XD espero ke te guste este kapi..!! luego te pongo personaje.. deja pensar bien kien seras..!!

**Lord Xolur: **kien sabe Xo.. todo puede pasar..!! la broma me encanto.. en especial la Galleta Viviente..!! fue lo mejor..!! hahahXD Barbero..!! pero si te funciona..!!XD hahah ya va aempezar la temporada de Quidditch.. tu peor pesadilla con Annie como Capitan..XD

**Andy:** aki ya te quito la intriga..! hahaha espero ke te guste el capi.. por cierto esta mucho mas largo que el anterior.. asi que disfrutalo..!!:D

**YoungLadyPotter:** este capi es mas largo.. te lo aseguro..!! ya se pobre Sirius no lo dejan en paz con las despertadas..XD por que adivinas..!!?? me muero.. todos saben lo que pasara en mi fic.. ya esta.. estoy deprimida..-.-U eres la unica que no malpenso.. hahhaa todos los demas pensaron que era orgia..!!XD hahaha bueno Naty.. ahora eres la Presidenta Oficial del Club de Fans de Sirius… Potter.. sorry no te puedo prestar al Black..XD espero ke te guste este kapi.. no sales tu.. pero igual ya vendras pronto..!!

**Valentina:** me siento honrada de tener tu primer Review..!! hahahaXD es en serio..!! bueno me allegro muchio0o0o de ke te guste mi historia..!! 4 dias leyendola.. ke felicidad..!! te tomaste tiempo de leer mis ocurrencias..!! (una lagrima recorre mi mejilla) graxx..!! aki esta otro capi.. espero ke te guste..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pocion Rejuvenecedora..!!**

-Pero que…?- Harry se quedo sin palabras al ver lo que pasaba en la habitacion.

-Ya esta, arruinaste todo Harry- le dijo Ginny enojada.

Harry miro de nuevo la habitacion, quedo sorprendido, pues estaba totalmente diferente, las paredes que antes eran beige ahora estaban pintadas en un tono tinto oscuro, al igual que las cortinas de la habitacion, las lamparas las habian cambiado por velas que no se apagaban, los muebles, como el closet y el tocador, los habian quitado para dejar en su lugar un par de sillones a medio acomodar, todo color oscuro, y finalmente miro la cama, la habian cambiado tambien, la gran cama tamaño King-Size que tenian antes habia desaparecido, ahora habia una que doblaba su tamaño, era enorme y tambien tenia sabanas con colores oscuros, al igual que los doceles que la rodeaban.

-Que paso aqui?- pregunto Harry desconcertado.

-Es una sorpresa, o por lo menos lo era hasta que llegaste- dijo la voz del hombre que Harry habia medio reconocido, se volvio para descubrir al dueño de la voz.

-Neville!- exclamo al ver la regordeta cara de su amigo.

-Si, el mismo, cuanto tienpo Harry- le dijo Neville acercandose para abrazarlo.

-De verdad que cuanto, hace mucho que no veo a Tamy- le dijo Harry al separarse de Neville.

-Esta enorme, ya tiene 10- dijo Neville sonriendo ampliamente.

-Vaya, es impresionante como pasan los años, no?- pregunto Harry devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Si, lo se…- comenzo a decir Nevillle, pero la voz, aun enojada, de Ginny lo hizo callar.

-Si, caro, ponganse a platicar, despues de todo ya se arruino mi sorpresa!- dijo volteandose para quedar espaldas a ellos y cruzandose de brazos.

-Gin, lo siento- dijo Harry acercandose a ella, pero ella dio un par de pasos hacia su derecha alejandose de Harry- Ginny, esque no me dices las cosas, mira que no te veo cuando despierto y luego veo que estas en Hawaii y luego escucho voces de dos tipos en la habitacion contigo, que queries que pensara?

-Primero que me pidieras una explicacion- dijo Ginny mirandolo con ojos de enojo.

-Lo hice!- exclamo Harry defendiendose- pero tu no me dijiste nada.

-Pues no, como queries que te dijera, "Pues fijate que te etengo una sorpresa Harry, pero tu haste el que no sabes"!- dijo Ginny sarcasticamente volviendo a su pocision de dar la espalda.

-Entoces no te enojes que tu tuviste la culpa por no inventarte algo mejor!- le dijo Harry comenzando a enfadarse.

-Ahora es mi culpa!- semi-grito Ginny volviendose a Harry de nuevo.

-Si, es tu culpa!- le contesto de igual manera Harry, Neville y su amigo no querian estar en medio del campo de batalla, asi que lenta y silenciosamente salieron de la habitacion para ir a la chimenea dejando a los dos Potter solos.

-Pues si no queria decirtelo era por alguna razon, no crees?- dijo Ginny dandole la espalda de nuevo.

-Pero no te importo lo que pude haber pensado?- pregunto Harry haciendo movimientos con los brazos mostrando su frustracion, esa pelea no llegaria a ningun lado, el lo sabia, pero no podia dejarse vencer por Ginny, no esta vez.

-Que pensaste?- pregunto Ginny amenazadoramente acercandose a el- que estaba con dos tipos al mismo tiempo en la cama? Eso fue lo que pensaste?

-Pu… pues…- dijo entrecortadamente Harry.

-Como te atreves!- grito Ginny- que no confias en mi?!

-Claro que si Gin, es solo…- contesto Harry pero una vez mas se vio interrumpido por Ginny.

-Solo, nada! No confias en mi y con esto lo demuestras!- le grito Ginny parandose frente a el muy cerca de su cara y mirandolo con ojos desafiantes.

-Si confio e ti Ginny, te amo- le dijo Harry empezando a perder la paciencia- ademas, no tienes nada que reclamarme, tu pensaste lo mismo con el despertador que me regalo Ron!

-Eso fue hace años Harry!- dijo Ginny enojandose aun mas, ya que Harry estaba sacando un muy buen argumento para atacarla, los dos estaban casi furiosos con el otro, Ginny porque Harry no confiaba en ella y Harry porque Ginny no tenia derecho a decirle eso.

-Sigue siendo desconfianza!- exclamo Harry.

-No me importa!!- grito Ginny.

-Pues deberia!!- grito esta vez Harry, los dos estaban tan cerca que podian sentir la repiracion del otro, Harry no pudo resistirlo y, aun estando super enfadado, se lanzo hacia Ginny y comenzo a besarla.

-Dejame, eres un idiota!- decia Ginny, pero no hacia ningun esfuerzo por soltarse.

-Sere idiota, pero tu eres una tonta al pensar que te pude haber engañado- le dijo Harry empujandola a la cama.

-Irrespetuoso!- le dijo Ginny y le solto una cachetada a Harry, este solo se le quedo mirando unos segundos con ojos entrecerrados y despues, en un rapido movimiento, le saco la blusa a Ginny y la volvio a besar- sueltame!

-Ahora me vas a decir que no te gusta!- dijo Harry pasando al pecho de Ginny.

-Que me guste es una cosa, que quiera es otra muy diferente- le respondio Ginny haciendo como que no disfrutaba los besos de Harry.

-Bien, entonces lo haremos sin decirnos nada!- dijo Harry desde el pecho, ahora descubierto, de Ginny en tono molesto.

-Bien por mi!- respondio Ginny en el mismo tono besando la oreja de Harry.

-Y no te dare ningun beso en el cuello- le dijo Harry separandose para quitarse la camisa.

-Perfecto!- exclamo Ginny sacandose los pantalones y acostandose mas hacia el centro de la cama- odio cuando haces eso!

-Ah! Si?- dijo Harry sacandose los pantalones tambien- entonces seran muchisimos besos en el cuello!- despues se tiro sobre Ginny y comenzaron la "guerra".

Unas tres horas despues…

-Que? Ya te rindes?- pregunto Ginny, con la respiracion entrecortada por el esfuerzo pero en un tono burlon, a Harry que estaba descanzando sobre ella por cuarta vez- no aguantas nada.

-Crees que es todo Ginevra?- dijo Harry levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarla, tambien tenia la respiracion entrecortada, los dos estaban completamente rojos y empapados, pero la "guerra" aun no acababa, no habia un ganador todavia- no sabes en lo que te metes- le advirtio Harry comenzando de nuevo.

-Creo que el que se mete es otro- dijo Ginny retando a Harry a seguir, ninguno de los dos se rendiria, asi que solo dire que esa fue un laaaaaaaargo dia.

Despues de una tregua, los dos se recostaron y comenzaron a hablar.

-Que pensabas hacer?- pregunto simplemente Harry sin dejar de mirar al techo abrazando a Ginny con un brazo y el otro como almohada bajo su cabeza.

-Era una sorpresa de aniversario- respondio Ginny abrazando a Harry por el pecho y mirando tambien al techo- cumplimos 15 años de casados, lo olvidas?

-Claro que no!- dijo Harry un poco mas alto de lo que queria, ya que la verdad era que no se acordaba de la fecha (**n/a:** tipico hombre..!!-.-)- pero crei que era mas adelante, no?

-Si, faltan aun un par de semanas- le contesto Ginny haciendo que Harry diera un suspiro de alivio, Ginny al estar acostada sobre el pecho de Harry, pudo sentirlo y sonrio negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces por que empezaste desde ahora?- pregunto Harry sin notar la risa de Ginny.

-Porque no podia usar magia para redecorar toda la casa porque te darias cuenta que habia alguien aqui- contesto Ginny y al ver la cara de Harry añadio- no pensabas que solo nos quedariamos en la habitacion, o si?- le pregunto Ginny picaramente.

-Pervertida- le dijo Harry, aunque tambien sonreia picaramente- y le pediste ayuda a Neville con los muebles nuevos?

-Sip- respondio de nuevo Ginny- el y su amigo vinieron a ayudarme a cargar las cosas para acomodarlas, como todo era Muggle para que no te dieras cuenta, tenia que ser todo manual.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Harry dijo.

-Esta fue una exelente sorpresa Gin, gracias.

-Te refieres a nuestra "guerra" o al infarto que casi te da al escucharme con dos tipos en el cuarto?- pregunto Ginny burlonamente.

-Ja ja ja, graciosa- le dijo sarcasticamente Harry mientras ella reia- creo que estara bien terminar el trabajo y ya que sea la fecha podremos venir y… tu sabes… divertirnos.

-Mas?- pregunto picaramente Ginny.

-Mucho mas- respondio Harry besandola de nuevo.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえオアいえ

Todo Hogwarts era paz y tranquilidad la noche del 27 de Septiembre, la razon, los tres hermanos Potter, junto con Raven, Ara, Xo y Clio, estaban en un castigo, el primero de verdad que les daban ese año, y vaya que se pasaron esa vez.

-No puede ser que el tio Remus nos odie tanto- dijo Sirius al tiempo que tallaba con un estropajo una tunica con el escudo de Slytherin, si, ese habia sido su castigo, lavar las tunicas de toda la semana de los alumnus de Slytherin de su mismo curso, sin magia.

-No fue mi papa, fue McGonagall- defendio Ara a su padre- el nunca nos pondria a hacer esto, sabe que es una pasada.

-Merlin! Que es esto?! Que asco! Aaaahhh!- grito Clio lanzando la tunica que lavaba al aire, la cual aterrizo en la cabeza de Raven, todos quedaron en silencio- Rav! Perdoname, no queria…

-Clio- dijo tranquilamente Rav quitandose la tunica de la cara- sera mejor que empieces a correr.

-Raven, ni se te ocurra…- pero era muy tarde, Rav habia lanzado la tunica hacia Clio, ella la esquivo agilmente haciendo que la tunica callera en Xo y haciando que este, al ser tomado por sorpresa, callera al gran balde de agua en el que estaban tallando las tunicas.

-Vaya XOXO al fin te das un baño!- dijo Annie partiendose de risa, el cabello de Xo se puso rojo, casi tinto, de coraje y no le importo que Sirius y Jo estuviesen ahi, tiro del brazo de Annie haciendola caer a ella tambien en la tina- Que te pasa?!!

-Te tendrias que bañar algun dia, no?- pregunto Xo como si nada.

-Estas muerto!- le grito Annie undiendolo en el agua e intentando ahogarlo, mientras Clio y Raven seguian lanzandose tunicas, al poco rato los gemelos y Ara se unieron a la pelea, ya era una batalla campal lo que pasaba ahi, siguieron asi por un rato, hasta que una de las tunicas, lanzada por Sirius, dio de lleno en la cara de la persona que acababa de entrar en la mazmorra en la que se encontraban, y esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que…

-Papa!- dijo Ara soltando la tunica que preparaba para lanzarsela a Jo, todos dejaron de moverse, exepto dos personitas que aun intentaban ahorgarse mutuamente en la "alberca" en la que estaban metidos.

-Se puede saber que pasa aqui?- pregunto Remus quitandose la tunica mojada de encima.

-Tio Remus- dijo Annie soltando la cabeza de Xo, este salio a la superficie dando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Que estas loca?!!- le grito a Annie antes de darse cuenta que Remus estaba ahi- profesor Lupin!

-Que bueno que se dieron cuenta de mi precencia- dijo Remus algo molesto- venia a decirles que logre convencer a McGonagall que los dejara salir temprano- dijo haciendo que todos sonrieran ampliamente y lo miraran agradecidos- pero, debido a esta… situacion, creo que ya lo pense mejor, se quedan aqui hasta que terminen de lavar todo y terminen de limpiar la habitacion.

-Pero tio Remus…

-Profesor Lupin para usted, señor Potter- le contesto Remus a Sirius que en ese mometno reclamaba- ahora comiencen de nuevo si no quieren terminar hasta mañana- Remus se dirigio a la puerta aun con la tunica mojada en la mano, pero antes de salir se volvio hacia Ara y le dio la tunica mientras decia- luego hablaremos de esto jovencita.

Ara trago saliva y espero a que su padre saliera de la habitacion para tirarse en el suelo pensando en todas las posibles formas en que su padre la regañaria.

-No te preocupes Ara, tu papa no es tan malo como el de nosotros- dijo Sirius acercandose a ella.

-Si, estoy seguro que el tio Remus le dira y nos va a caer la buena- dijo Jo para luego ser atacado por una curioso escalofrio causado por un extraño ardor en el trasero, en el cual se le unieron Annie y Sirius.

-Que no me preocupe? Que no escucharon lo que me dijo despues de que hablaramos con McGonagall el dia de la broma?- pregunto Ara incredula, al ver que los otros negaban con la cabeza, rodo los ojos y se dispuso a fingir la voz de su padre- "Una mas Ara, solo una mas y te juro que te corto al cola en la siguiente Luna Llena"- dijo haciendo que todos rieran- perdonenme pero yo no quiero ser un lobo "des-chipado" (**n/a:** en Japones "Cola" se dice "Chipo" perdon pero tuve que ponerlo..XD), la proxima Luna Llena es en tres dias, mi trasero!- grito Ara para luego ponerse a llorar escandalosamente.

-Ara, no exageres- le dijo Clio ganandose una mirda furiosa de la lobita.

-Mira que tu empezaste todo esto!- le dijo mirandola amenazadoramente.

-Oye, habia una cosa asquerosa de color amarillo en esa tunica, no supe que mas hacer…

-Y decidiste lanzarla haber quien la atrapaba, no?- la interrumpio Ara poniendose de pie, no estaba enfadada, pero aun asi no se las haria tan facil a ese grupo de irresponsables.

-Claro!- dijo Jo como si fuera logico.

-Nunca has escuchado el juego de "A quien le caiga le hiede"?- pregunto Sirius ayudando a Annie a salirse de la "tina".

-No empieces con tus cosas Potter- le dijo Ara- mejor hay que ponernos a trabajar para acabar esto rapido.

-Ara tiene razon, hay que ponernos a trabajar ya- dijo Xo intentando salir de la "tina", pero al momento en que todos se distrajeron con sus trabajos, Annie se acerco a el y lo empujo haciendolo caer de nuevo al agua- pero que… ya, no tengo tiempo para pelearme contigo!

Los chicos terminaron de limpiar cerca de las 12 de la noche, y al dia siguiente tenian clases, asi que sin siquiera hablar se dirigieron a sus cuartos, se dieron una ducha rapida y se durmieron en cuanto tocaron la almohada.

En otro lado del Castillo, en el mismo instante en que los Merodeadores Jr. dormian, tres chicas estaban en mitad del baño hablando animadamente.

-Creen que se daran cuenta de que fuimos nosotras?- pregunto preocupada Hinzy.

-Claro que no, ellos creen que no soy como mis padres- dijo Eli muy segura de sus palabras- no sospecharan, y mas porque no creo que descubran que pasara con Annie.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto curiosa AnaV, quien estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Hinzy, esta a su vez recargaba su espalda en la pared, las dos estaban frente a Eli, quien se miraba en un espejo acomodando su cabello tranquilamente.

-No quedara ni rastro de Annie, digo rejuvenecera mas de 40 años, no creo que quede nada de ella- contesto Eli sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo- creeran que se fue a otro lado, o yo que se.

-Ese es un buen punto- dijo Hinzy tranquilizandose.

-Solo faltan un par de dias- dijo emocionada AnaV poniendose de pie y llendo hacia la pocion que hervia suavemente sobre el fuego azul.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえあおうえあおいえおあいうえおあいうえあおいうえあ

Era 30 de Septiembre, la Luna Llena ya se reflejaba en los rostros de Remus y Ara a pesar de ser medio dia, Remus como siempre platicaba tranquilamente con Tonks, ella iba a Hogwarts de vez en cuando para no estar sola en su casa, los alumnus ya estaban acostumbrados a verla ahi asi que no se alteraban, Remus comia poco, no tenia muchas ganas de comer esos dias, en cuanto a Ara, estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor con la cabeza apoyada en su plato, aun vacio.

-Ara, tienes que comer algo o no soportaras las clases del dia- le dijo Jo acercandole una tostada.

-Tengo nauseas- le dijo Ara sin levanter la cabeza del plato.

-Lo se, siempre te pasa, pero debes comer algo- le dijo Jo poniendole enpan en la cabeza- vamos, tan siquiera eso.

-Bien, tu ganas- dijo Ara tomando la tostada de su cabeza y metiendosela a la boca, se la comio lentamente, tan lentamente que al apenas llevar la mitad, la campana sono haciendoles saber que iban tarde a su primera clase, todos los chicos se levantaron y corrieron, lentamente por Ara, hasta llegar al aula de Encantamientos, el profesor Osburne no les dijo nada, ya que sabia la situacion de Ara, asi que se sentaron sin problema. Las clases continuaron todo el dia, hasta que la noche llego y con ella Harry, quien acompañaria a Remus y a Ara esa noche.

-Nos vamos ya?- pregunto llegando hasta donde estaban sus hijos con Remus y Ara.

-Si, creo que ya es tiempo de irnos- dijo Remus pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ara, ella solo le sonrio, los dos licantropos salieron por las puertas del colegio.

-Tengo que hablar son ustedes muy seriamente- le dijo Harry a sus tres hijos antes de salir junto a Remus y Ara.

-No tendra ago que ver con tunicas mojadas, o si?- pregunto Sirius esperanzado.

-Oh! Creeme que si lo es- le contesto seriamente Harry, los chicos Potter tragaron saliva ruidosamente- nos vemos mañana.

-Estamos muertos- dijeron los tres Potter para despues encaminarse a la Sala Comun.

Ara, Remus y Harry llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos, la Luna aun no salia asi que se pusieron a platicar el tiempo que les quedaba antes de la transformacion.

-Oh! Casi lo olvido- excalmo Ara llendo hacia el Harry y sacando una camara de su tunica- tio Harry, les prometi a los chicos que me transformaria con el cabello rosa, si como lobo tengo algo de rosa, me puedes tomar una foto por favor?

Remus y Harry rieron ante la ocurrencia de Ara, sin embargo Harry tomo la camara y asintio con la cabeza, pues no podia dejar de reir, Ara fue hacia el espejo y cambio su cabello y sus ojos tambien de rosa chillante, Remus la miro y le dijo:

-Te ves identica a tu madre.

-Sera por el rosa?- pregunto Ara sarcasticamente haciendo que Harry riera mas.

-No uses sarcasmos conmigo jovencita- le advirtio Remus, sin embargo el tambien sonreia- por cierto, no creas que olvide lo que te adverti despues de la broma.

Ara se puso blanca, su cola, su colita, no era que le fuera a afectar mucho cuando no estaba transformada, o quien sabe, se imagino a ella misma mirandose en un espejo y viendo con horror que su nalga dercha no estaba, no pudo hacer masque arrodillarse y suplicar a su padre de manera exagerada.

-Papa, por favor, no me cortes la cola!- dijo abrazando las piernas de Remus y haciendo que Harry callera al suelo de risa- por favor, te prometo no hacer otra broma, no me la cortes! Mi colita!

-Ya, Ara basta- le dijo Remus pero Ara parecia no escuchar.

-Te prometo no hacer nada, es en serio, no les seguire los pasos a esos irresponsables!

-Oye!- dijo Harry, aunque aun sonreia.

-Perdon tio Harry- se disculpo Ara- papa, no me cortes la cola, te prometo…

-Ara! Tranquila, no te cortare la cola- le dijo Remus tomandola por los hombros.

-Y tambien… que?- dijo Ara tranquilizandose de pronto- gracias!

-Solo te advierto, una mas Ara y ya versa como te va.

-Si, si, si, no te preocupes papa!- le dijo Ara para despues abrazarlo dando saltitos y diciendo- gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Bueno, creo que la Luna esta por salir, deben prepararse- dijo Harry a los dos licantropos, Ara se separo de su padre, se quito el uniforme para quedar solo en una especie de traje de baño, eran unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes que se pegaba al cuerpo, esa tela era especial, podria estirarse lo que fuera y no se romperia, perfecto para ellos, Remus hizo lo mismo y el quedo en una clase de boxer de la misma tela, Harry metio las ropas a un armario y lo cerro con un hechizo, despues se transformo en pantera para esperar a que Remus y Ara se transformaran.

En el Castillo, en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, las tres chicas Slytherin esperaban la salida de la Luna para terminar su obra de arte.

-Solo unos minutos mas- dijo Hinzy emocionada, ella tenia el ultimo ingrediente en la mano, AnaV se preparaba para apagar el fuego en cuanto la Luna saliera, Eli removia la pocion cuidadosamente, entonces la Luna al fin hizo su aparicion, un aullido de lobo llego hasta sus oidos al momento que AnaV apagaba el fuego y Hinzy arrojaba el contenido de la botella al caldero, enseguida un humo comor azul salio de la pocion, estaba lista.

-Si!- gritaron las tres chicas y se abrazaron felicitandose.

-Ahora solo la dejamos reposar, en dos dias se la daremos a Annie- dijo Eli contemplando el liquido que humeaba.

-Por que esperar? Hay que darsela mañana mismo- dijo Hinzy dando vueltas alrededor del caldero

-No- nego Eli mirandola- tenemos que hacer que paresca que fue a algun lugar, asi no sospecharan.

-Entonces nos esperaremos hasta el sabado?- pregunto AnaV comprendiendo el plan de Eli.

-Asi es- respondio esta poniendose de pie y llendo hacia la puerta- se la daremos en la cena, asi creeran que escapo por la noche y la buscaran por todo el mundo antes de siquiera sospechar lo que en verdad paso.

Las tres chicas salieron del baño riendo y burlandose de los Potter.

En la Casa de los Gritos todo iba tranquilo, resulto que Ara si tenia pelo rosa cuando se transformaba, era bastante gracioso, aunque solo fuera una parte de su cuerpo, pero era sorprendente, Harry tuvo algunas dificultades para tomarle las fotografias, pero lo logro, esa fotografia merecia una pagina especial en su album fotografico, era genial.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえ

Ya habian pasado dos dias desde la Luna Llena, Remus y Ara ya estaban mejor, aunque aun se les veia un poco cansados, era sabado por la tarde, los Merodeadores Jr. estaban a orillas del lago hablando tranquilamente, del otro lado del lago tres chicas Slytherin estaban con los pies dentro del agua, Sirius no pudo evitar mirar a una de ellas, no le gustaba, es decir, si era bonita y todo, pero era Slytherin, no podia…

-SIRIUS!- el grito de Xo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Que? Mande? Si, yo que? Perdon- dijo rapido haciendo a todos reir.

-Te preguntaba que que piensas que el calamar haga cuando el lago se congela en navidad?- pregunto lentamente Xo.

-Que? Y yo que voy a saber, preguntaselo al calamar- dijo Sirius en tono molesto, ya que lo habian hecho despegar la mirada de Eli por una estupidez, todos se extrañaron de la contesacion del chico Potter, ya que normalmente le seguia el juego a Xo.

-Siri, te sientes bien?- le pregunto Jo algo preocupado.

Si, yo… lo siento, es solo que…

-Aaaahh!- el grito de Clio lo hizo callar- una serpiente!

Todos miraron el lugar donde Clio señalaba, ahi estaba, una diminuta serpiente a la que facilmente podrian aplastar con su libro de Defensa.

-Ay! Clio, es solo un gusanito- le dijo Annie quitandole importancia.

-Sigue siendo una serpiente- dijo Clio algo avergonzada por su reaccion- pero, oye, estaba muy agusto acostada y de pronto veo esa cosa enseguida de mi cabeza, como queries que…

-Es una Elaphe Guttata- dijo Henry haciendo que todos callaran y lo vieran raro- que? Me gusta leer- les dijo.

-Como sea, es venenosa o no?- pregunto Clio quien aun no se recuperaba del todo del susto que le dio la pequeña serpiente.

-Basicamente no, solo se alimenta de insectos y pequeñas lagartijas- contesto Henry observando a la pequeña culebra enrollarse- es extraño ver una de estas aqui, segun yo solo viven en Norte America.

-Y que hace una serpiende de estas aca?- pregunto Annie pensativamente.

-Quien sabe Potter, preguntale a la serpiente- dijo Xo sarcasticamente, al parecer se habia enojado por la contestacion que Sirius le habia dado unos momentos antes

-Sabes que, tienes razon XOXO- le dij Annie haciendo que Xo se enojara mas- Sirius, preguntale que hace aqui.

-Que soy tu traductor o que?- pregunto Sirius en tono de broma, todos lo vireo con ojos entrecerrados- ya bueno, me callo.

-Pobrecita, y si se perdio? Parece ser solo un bebe- dijo Suemy acercandose a ver a la culebrita.

-No es un bebe, esta especie normalmente crece de ese tamaño, debe ser una joven- le dijo Henry.

-Haber ya, tortolos dejenme pasar- dijo Sirius empujando suebemente a Henry y a Suemy, quienes estaban completamente rojos, se arrodillo junto a la serpiente y le dijo- _"Hola, estas perdida?"_

La serpiente asomo la cabeza por entre los circulos que daba con su cuerpo, le respondio a Sirius un leve _"Si"_, los demas solo miraban curiosos a Sirius "hablar" con la serpiente, pues ellos no entendian nada.

-_"Tienes familia, o dueño?"_- pregunto Sirius acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente.

-_"Mi dueña, es de esta escuela, pero sali de su bolsillo persiguiendo un bicho y me perdi, ya no se donde esta"_- contesto la serpiente desenrrollandose y llendo hacia Sirius.

-Sirius! Que haces te va a morder!- dijo Clio al ver que Sirius tomaba a la serpiente ente sus dedos.

-Tranquila, esta perdida, la llevare con su dueña- le contesto Sirius y luego se volvio a la serpiente de nuevo- _"Y quien es tu dueña?"_

-Hebi!- se escucho el grito de una chica detras de ellos, todos se volvieron a verla y se sorprendieron al ver a Eli corriendo hacia ellos con cara de preocupacion- Merlin! Estas bien?

-Si, claro- contesto Sirius, ya que Eli lo habia dicho mirandolo a el, o al menos eso creia.

-No tu- dijo Eli llegando a Sirius y tomando a la serpiente entre sus manos- Hebi, estas bien? No te vuelvas a perder asi.

-Es tuya?- pregunto Sirius incredulo.

-Si, me di cuenta que no estaba y empece a buscarla como loca, despues vi que hablabas con tu mano, pero cuando me fije bien era mi serpiente- contesto Eli acariciando la pequeña cabeza de Hebi- gracias! Que bueno que la encontraste- Eli se tiro sobre Sirius abrazandolo, este se sorprendio, pero aun asi correspondio el abrazo, todos los demas se quedaron o-o, Sirius abrazaba una Slytherin, no una cualquiera, no, era una Malfoy! Clio miraba a Eli con reproche y un toque de odio, los demas no podian cambiar sus caras o-o, los dos se separaron sin notar las caras de los demas.

-Muchisimas gracias, adios- dijo Eli para despues acercarse y besar a Sirius en la mejilla dejando a todos al borde del colapso OO. Eli se alejo acariciadno a la pequeña serpiente entre sus dedos, Sirius se volvio a sus amigos y al fin se dio cuenta de sus rostros.

-Que?- pregunto como si nada.

-Nada, es solo que no nos habias contado de tu pequeña amiga Slytherin- respondio Clio cruzandose de brazos.

-No es mi amiga- dijo Sirius- solo le ayude con su mascota, es todo- Clio se dirigio al Castillo aun con los brazos cruzados y sin despedirse- Pero que le pasa?- pregunto Sirius rascandose la cabeza.

-Nada Siri, sera mejor que nosotros tamien nos vayamos, tenemos que pasar a recoger los libros a la biblioteca antes de la cena- le dijo Jo pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano y dirigiendolo al Castillo, los demas los siguieron.

0o0o0o0o0o

-Pero que bien quedo eso!- dijo Hinzy al ver llegar a Eli con Hebi en las manos.

-Lo se, Hebi cariño eso estuvo genial- dijo Eli dirigiendose a la serpiente y despues metiendola en su bolsillo- es incredible, parece que sabe el plan.

-Si, tu serpiente es una genio Eli- dijo esta vez AnaV, estaba sorprendida ya que la serpiente habia aparecido justo donde mas les convenia, junto a Sirius Potter. (**n/a:** tengan en cuante que ellas no hablan Parsel, entonces la serpiente lo hizo todo por su cuenta..!!XD)

-Bueno, debemos irnos a las cocinas a preparar la bebida para la chica Potter- dijo Hinzy poniendose de pie de un salto.

-Hinz tiene razon- dijo Eli ayudando a AnaV a levantarse- me hubiera gustado que esto ocurriera en su cumpleaños, pero que le vamos a hacer- dijo Eli pretendiendo estar desepcionada y haciendo reir a las otras dos.

Las chicas corrieron a las cocinas, pero antes de entrar, Hinzy saco una gran tunica blanca parecida a la que traia Madame Pomfrey, se quito la tunica negra y se puso la blanca sobre el uniforme, despues se puso unas gafas de fondo de botella que le cubrian la mayor parte del rostro, se recogio el cabello y lo oculto bajo un sombrero de enfermera improvisado hecho con servilletas, despues tomo una botella que tenia grabado en letras grandes "MEDICINA", entro a las cocinas ella sola y se dirigio a los Elfos que andaban de arriba para abajo trayendo y llevando charolas repletas de comida.

-Disculpen- dijo, en ese instante, no menos de 10 Elfos se acercaron a ella para atenderla- gracias, vengo de la enfermeria, lo que pasa es que una de las alunmas necesita tomar esta pocion, pero es demasiado terca y no se la quiere tomar, podrian ponerla en su bebida por favor?

-Por supuesto señorita- respondio uno de los Elfos, al parecer el que controlaba todo ahi abajo- puede el viejo Ozma preguntar que es lo que le pasa a esta chica?

-Lo siento, pero me han dicho que no debo revelarselo a nadie- dijo Hinzy- ahora bien, deben de fijarse donde se dienta y ponerla en su bebida.

-Como usted ordene señorita- respondio el mismo Elfo- y a que alumna se la daremos señorita?

-Annie Potter- respondio Hinzy entregandole la botellita para despues salir tranquilamente de la cocina.

0o0o0o0o

-Me muero de hambre!- casi grito Jo sentandose en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Tranquilo Jo, la comida casi aparece- le dijo Rav dandole unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

Todos se sentaron a esperar la cena, los chicos platicaban escandalosamente, al parecer a Xo se le habia pasado el enojo, "Como siempre, no puede durar mas de 5 minutos enojado con mi hermano, lo ama" habia dicho Annie haciendo que el cabello de Xo se pusiera rojo de coraje una vez mas, y Sirius al parecer estaba mas feliz, no sabian porque, pero Jo sospechaba, o mas bien temia, que habia sido por lo que habia sucedido en el lago. Despues de esperar por mas o menos 10 minutos a que todos los profesores llegaran, la profesora McGonagall se levanto.

-Como veo que algunos tienen muchisima hambre- dijo mirando a Jo, Sirius y Xo, quienes ya tenian en sus manos el cuchillo y el tenedor dispuestos a atacar lo que les pusieran en frente- solo les dire "Dirfruten la comida".

La comida aparecio y Jo, Sirius y Xo no se hicieron esperar, Jo ataco los pedazos de pollo frito que tenia enfrente, Sirius por su parte, se sirvio muchisima ensalada de papa, mientras que Xo tomaba la mitad del pastel de carne y lo ponia en su plato, las chicas, mucho mas civilizadas, tomaron lo que estuviera fuera del alcance de los chicos, ya que temian que, en una de esas, ellos confundieran sus manos con dedos de pollo. Annie, para frustraicion del grupo de Slytherin, se sirvio sopa, asi que tardaria para tomarse su bebida. La comida siguio tranquila, los chicos quedaron bombos y Annie no habia tocado su bebida.

-Oigan, en donde esta Henry?- pregunto Raven mirando a ambos lados de la mesa buscandolo.

-No lo se, creo que se quedo en la biblioteca con Suemy -contesto Sirius quien se habia desabrochado el boton de su pantalon para descanzar su estomago, Raven fruncio el entrecejo pero no dijo nada, en cambio se levanto y salio del Gran Comedor, ninguno le pregunto nada, sabian que Suemy era una buena chica, terminaria por ganarse la confianza de Rav en un par de semanas.

En ese momento Annie tomo su bebida, las Slytherins se sentaron derechas para poder observar mejor, en el momento en que Annie dirigia la copa a sus labios, aparecieron los postres.

-Creo que me quedo un pequeño hueco en la panza- dijo Xo acercandose a los postres con una cuchara.

-Se llama "ombligo" XOXO- le dijo Annie separando la bebida de sus labios y dejandola en la mesa, las Slytherin dieron un bufido y tomaron un muffin de chocolate cada una y se lo metieron a la boca pesadamente, Xo miro con enojo a Annie, pero despues tomo un helado de vainilla y se le paso- ya no quiero jugo de calabaza, quiero chocolate- Annie tomo la jara de leche con chocolate y se sirvio, aumentando la frustracion de las Slythrin, Annie termino de llenar si vaso y lo dejo en la mesa para ir por un par de brownies, las Slytherin se quedaron mirando el vao de Annie tristes, pero despues sonrieron al ver que el vaso desaparecia y despues volvia a aparecer, los Elfos se habian asegurado de que Annie tomara la "medicina".

-Vieron eso?- pregunto Eli sonriendo, las otras dos solo asintieron y comieron un poco de pastel de fresas.

-Annie, y yo soy la adicta al chocolate- exclamo Ara al ver llegar a Annie con no un plato, sino una charola de brownies recien horneados.

-Son para todos mensoide, no solo para mi- dijo Annie dejando los brownies en la mesa.

-No me extrañaria que fueran tuyos- dijo Xo con la boca llena de vainilla.

-Que quieres decir?- le pregunto Annie desafiante, Xo solo se encogio de hombros y siguio con su helado sonriente, Annie le dirigio una mirada de enojo para despues comer un brownie de un solo bocado.

-Hola chicos- saludo Remus llegando a donde estaban- Harry me dijo que tienen castigo, no?- pregunto inocentemente haciendo que los tres chicos Potter se miraran con cara triste- no postres una semana, recuerdan?

-Pero tio Remus- comenzo a decir Jo.

-No sobrevivire sin dulces- dijo Sirius dramatizando.

-Tio Remus, papa no tiene por que enterarse- dijo Annie bladiendo un chocolate enorme frente a Remus.

-Eso es chantaje- le dijo Remus siguiendo el chocolate con la mirada- y no servira.

-Pero…- comenzaron los tres chicos.

-Pero nada- los interrumpio Remus quitandole el chocolate a Annie y dandole una mordida- nada de postres, y eso…- dijo mientras quitaba un pastelillo de chocolate a Ara, quien tenia el pastelillo casi tocando su lengua- va para ti tambien Ara.

-Papa!- exclamo la chica y varios alumnus voltearon a verla- digo… profesor Lupin, eso es injusto!

-Yo lo vo bastante justo señorita Lupin- le dijo Remus- despues de todo no perdio la cola- Ara lo miro por unos segundos y despues volteo la mirada a la mesa- bueno me voy, los estare vigilando, y creo, Annie, que la leche con chocolate va en el genero de postres- dijo Remus, le quito el vaso que estaba a punto de tomar y se lo tomo el de un solo trago, despues se lo devolvio a la chica.

Annie miro su vaso vacio en sus manos con cara de perrito triste, en cambio tres chicas en la mesa de Slytherin observaban con horror, el profesor Lupin acababa de tomar la pocion, estarian en problemas, ya que, segun ellas, el profesor Lupin tenia mas de 45 años, osea que si sobreviviria, decidieron no comentar nada hasta estar en privado. La cena siguio tranquila, los tres Potter y Ara miraban con reproche a Xo y Clio, quienes comian como si quisieran antojarlos, o era su imaginacion, veian como Xo metia la cuchara, llena de helado de vainilla con chocolate liquido encima, a su boca con una exquisitez… y a Clio comerse unas fresas con crema como si fuera commercial de television, era una tortura!

-La cena estuvo excelente- dijo Xo saliendo del Gran Comedor con los chicos.

-Si que lo fue- afirmo Clio desperezandose- voy a dormir como angel.

-Si, comoustedes si tuvieron postre- dijo Jo con un toque de rancor en su voz.

-No fue para tanto Jo- le dijo Clio.

-Si, ademas les guardamos algo- le dijo Xo sacando de su bolsillo unos cuantos brownies y chocolates, Clio lo imito y saco unos muffins y mas brownies.

-Los amo!- exclamo Ara atacando los brownies que Clio tenia en la mano.

-Lo sabemos- respondieron Clio y Xo "modestamente".

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえあおいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, Remus dormia placidamente en su cama, no sabia porque, pero esta vez se le hacia especialmente comoda, sin embargo, su principio de madrugador no lo dejaba descanzar en paz, se resigno a permanecer acostado y se estiro lo mas que pudo para despertarse por completo, pero al hacerlo golpeo algo… o era alguien?

-Ouch! Remus, es domingo, porque, porque siempre te levantas temprano? Claro, despues de 20 años juntos debo estar acostumbrada- dijo la voz de una chica- si te vas a despertar temprano por lo menos dejame dormir a mi.

Remus se levanto por completo y se sento en la cama, habia alguien durmiendo a su lado! Una chica! La miro, de hecho solo veia una parte de ella, la que no cubria la cobija, su cabello, o era lo que parecia ya que era de un color rosa chillante, no sabia que hacer, no recordaba haber dormido con alguien, a menos que Sirius y James lo hubieran emborrachado de nuevo, pero… espera, dijo 20 años?! Miro la habitacion, no la reconocia, no sabia donde estaba, si definitivamente Sirius y James lo habian emborrachado de nuevo, aunque la pijama le quedaba grande, bastante grande a decir verdad, no supo en que momento la chica se levanto restregandose los ojos, se quedo paralizado, la chica, o mejor dicho mujer, parecia unos 20 años mayor que el! La miro, y ella lo miro, se quedaron asi un par de segundos hasta que la mujer de cabello rosa reacciono.

-Aaaaahhh!!- grito al ver a Remus.

-Aaaaahhh!!- grito Remus de vuelta y dio un salto para atras, lo cual provoco que callera de la cama.

-Remus?! Pero que demonios te paso?- pregunto la mujer, alterada, Remus solo la miro, no sabia cual era el nombre de ella, sin embargo ella parecia conocerlo, Remus no supo que contestar, si esta era una de las bromas de Sirius y James, era bastante pesada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien..?? ya se lo esperaban me imagino..XD espero ke les haya gustado.. esta largo..!! muchios Reviews por fixx..!!


	29. Moony y Harry de vuelta a Hogwarts

REMUS Y SU PERDIDA DE MEMORIA: miren, ya se que no se pierde la memoria con esa pocion, pero se me hace mas divertido que _Monny (el Merodeador)_ se pasee por el castillo con los Jr… en lugar que _Remus Lupin (profe de Defensa) _que no les ayudaria en las bromas.. ustedes que opinan..?? bueno pues si no les gusta lo siento.. pero pues.. mi fic.. mis ocurrencias..XD

**100 REVIEWS..!!** ke feliz estoy..!!:D me siento tan feliz que les doy oportunidad de aportar ideas al fic..!! sii diganme ke kieren k pase.. y si no cambia las kosas ke tengo planeadas lo pongo0o0o..!!XD hahah espero sus ideas..!!

**hermioneyron:** ya se.. vaya sorpresita que se carga Ginny..!!XD hahaha espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Alejita:** no te preokupes por los Reviews..!! me alegra que leas..!! y si pues estado en Japon hay que aprovechar lo que se sabe.. por cierto es Gomenasai con "G" hahah pero muy bien, si sabes..!!aki te dejo este kapi.. espero ke te guste..!!

**Sion-Allegra:** no kreo ke no traigas nada kontra Sirius.. hahah pero bueno.. no lo defendere..!!XD kreeme no kieres saber de mis novios.. eso te lo aseguro... sin comentarios.. pues aki ya sale la edad de Remus.. segun mis calculos esta bien.. la pocion era para rejuvenecer 43 añoshahah tu y la mente retorcida.. ya deja de pensar en esoo..!! hahha ntk..! aki te dejo este kapi.. espero ke te guste..!!

**Helen Nicked Lupin:** Bienvenida a mi fic..!! me alegra kje leas mis ocurrencias..!!XD a mi tambien me encanta Remus.. por eso le doy papel especial en mi fic..!!XD ya veras lo que hace Remusin con los Jr.. estan locos y el tiene mucha experiencia con las bromas..!!XD aki te dejo este capi.. espero ke te guste..!!XD

**Young Lady Potter:** si ya se ke sabias ke Remus iba a tomar la pocion.. fui demasiado clara..!! exacto es mi fic, gracias por entender..!!XD ya se..!! ya no se puede quejar por la edad mi Remusin..!!XD hahaha me encanta..!! yo ya dije ke no me agrada esa pareja.. pero pues.. no se.. puede ke kambie de parecer kon lo que tengo pensado... te vas a dar tremendo susto con ese par.. pero dont worry..!!XD hahaah espero ke mi cerebro se mantenga fijo en la idea que ya tengo..!! aki te dejo este kapi para ke te enteres de lo ke hace Rems..!!XD

**Lord Xolur:** si ya se ke la pocion no te kita la memoria.. pero pues ya ke.. se me hizo mas curado..!! osea gracioso por si no entendiste la palabra "curado"..!! y lo de Hawaii.. no sabia ke mas hacer.. no me gusta dejar a Harry fuera de la historia.. no kiero perder el personaje principal.. aki te dejo otro capi.. espero ke te guste..!!XD

**carolagd:** dont worry por el Review..!! mal pensada.. komo krees ke kon ese cuerazo de hombre al lado Ginny se busque mas..XD pues si.. creelo.. la pocion salio mal..!! haha ya se.. Karma..!! ya luego encontraran la solucion para Remus no te preocupes.. por ahora disfruta a Moony..!!XD hahah espero ke te guste el capi..!!XD

**Caro Chorchera:** osea te da gusto el pobre de Remus..!! esta chikito y no sabe nada de nada..!! fatal..!! pero bueno.. ya ya ppuse kapi.. y mira ke tui no te habias metido perrisisisisma ehh no tienes ke reclamarme..!! LOVE U

**Annabelle Baudelaire:** hahaha cuidado o algun dia podrias despertar con una camisa de fuerza..XD hahaha ya se.. el chokolate es una adiccion peligrosa.. lo se por experiencia.. no, no se pierde la memoria con la pocion.. pero a mi se me hizo mas lindo y gracioso..!! y te recuerdo ke Remus y Tonks no se han casado..!!XD hahaha si ya se.. eso me paso una vez.. luego me acorde ke ese dia se quedo una amiga mia a dormir despues de una fiesta hahahaXD fatal..!! ya se.. me encanta hacer los castigos..!!XD haha siempre les pasaran cosas raras..!!XD y pues lo de la cola de Ara.. toma en cuenta que Remus siempre cumple sus promesas..!!XD hahaha ya se Hebi.. se me ocirrio porke mi hermano de aki, osea de mi familia "adoptiva" tiene una ke no tiene veneno y pues lka puse..!! hhaha me encanta ke hablen Parsel..!!XD pues si, creo ke existe gente ke puede odiar asi..!! si hay personas como Pettgrew debe de habber como Hinzy y AnaV..!! no te preokupes.. ya apareceras.. hasta ahorita kreo ke seras una alumna de intercambio de Francia.. o algo asi.. jhajaja ya veras..!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Moony y Harry de vuelta a Hogwarts..!!**

_-Remus?! Pero que demonios te paso?- pregunto la mujer, alterada, Remus solo la miro, no sabia cual era el nombre de ella, sin embargo ella parecia conocerlo, Remus no supo que contestar, si esta era una de las bromas de Sirius y James, era bastante pesada._

-Yo… yo…- balbuceo Remus, no sabia que decir, no sabia que pasaba- no se... en donde estoy?

-Hogwarts- respondio Tonks extrañada- Remus estas bie... bueno no, no preguntare eso, solo con verte…

-Que pasa?- pregunto el desconcertado, se habia puesto de pie, mala idea, los pantalones del pijama y los boxers que traia le quedaban grandes, por lo que calleron al apenas el estar derecho, Remus se apresuro a cubrirse muy sonrojado- perdon!

-En verdad no me recuerdas?- le dijo Tonks, ella ya conocia todo el cuerpo de Remus perfectamente, (**n/a:** como no conocerlo..XD) no creia que eso le diera pena, y eso que la camisa del pijama le llegaba hasta la mitad de muslo, por lo que ella no vio nada.

-Yo… lo siento, pero no se quien es usted- respondio Remus agarrando por un lado el pantalon para que no callera de nuevo- es esta una broma, mis amigos le pidieron que hiciera esto?

-Que? Quienes me lo pedirian?- pregunto Tonks temiendo la respuesta.

-Lo siento- le dijo Remus al pensar que tal vez a ella no le gustaria que el dijera que el dormir con ella fuera una estupida broma- es solo que mis amigos son muy bromistas y... bueno yo pense…

-Cuales amigos?- lo interrumpio Tonks, queria comprobar que Remus de verdad tenia la memoria de cuando era joven.

-Mis amigos, James Potter y Sirius Black, deben estar en mi habitacion, es que ellos…

-Por las barbas de Merlin!- lo interrumpio de nuevo Tonks- tengo que ir a hablar con McGonagall, o con Harry, o… no se quien mas- dijo apurada Tonks levantandose y llendo al armario por algo de ropa, Remus solo la miraba ir y venir por la habitacion, no sabia que pasaba, porque iria a hablar con McGonagall? Y quien era Harry?, a los pocos minutos Tonks salio del baño ya cambiada- escucha, esperame aqui, no salgas, te traere algo de ropa y te explicare que sucede cuando regrese, por cierto cuantos años tienes?

-17- fue lo unico que salio de los labios del joven licantropo.

-Bien, regreso en unos minutos, te am… digo, ahora regreso- se corrigio Tonks, ya estaba acostumbrada a despedirse de Remus con un "Te Amo" pero no creia conveniente decirselo en esa situacion, sin embargo, Remus se dio cuenta de lo que Tonks casi le habia dicho, se quedo un poco shockeado pero despues no pudo hacer mas que sentarse en la cama a esperar, deseando que esa fuera otra de las estupidas bromas de James y Sirius.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

-Feliz Aniversario- susurro Ginny en el oido de Harry para que este despertara, Harry abrio los ojos poco a poco, sin sus gafas solo veia una mata de cabello rojo acostada a su lado, sonrio al sentir los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos.

-Feliz Aniversario- dijo Harry cuando se separaron, los dos se quedaron asi unos minutos, en lo que Harry despertaba por completo, despues el se sento en la cama y Ginny le puso las gafas, cuando pudo enfocar, Harry pudo ver una gran charola con su desayuno- vaya! Que bello despertar!

-Espero que te guste- dijo Ginny mientras le besaba la oreja.

-Me encantara, estoy seguro- le dijo Harry volteandose para besarla, Harry y Ginny hablaban y se hacian mimos mientras el comia su desayuno, al terminar, Ginny llevo la charola a la cocina mientras Harry iba a l baño, al salir, a Harry casi se le salen los ojos al ver a Ginny sentada en la cama con un BabyDoll bastante provocativo.

-Y, que piensas hacer para celebrar?- pregunto Ginny a Harry en tono inocente.

-No se, pero podemos pensar en algo- dijo Harry acercadose a ella, la abrazo por la cintura y comenzaron a besarse, no habian comenzado la cosa cuando el celular de Harry comenzo a sonar- estupido aparato- dijo Harry sin darle importancia, el celular siguio sonando y sonando, al no obtener respuesta la persona que llamaba colgo- al fin- pero eso no se quedaba asi, el cellar tenia que ser contestado, asi que sono de nuevo, esta vez con el tono de emergencia- que diablos…- Ginny bufo cuando Harry dejo de besarla para ir por el bendito aparato, Harry tomo su celular sin quitarse de donde estaba: encima de Ginny- Hola?

-Harry!- se escucho la voz de Tonks del otro lado.

-Tonks, espero que sea importante por que…- comenzo a decir Harry algo enfadado pero fue interrumpido por la voz alterada de Tonks.

-Harry tienes que venir a Hogwarts ahora- dijo Tonks.

-Por que? Que paso? Le paso algo a mis hijos?- el tono de Harry cambo totalmente, ahora estaba totalmente preocupado, se levanto y se sento en la orilla de la cama.

-Que? Que paso con ellos?- pregunto Ginny muy alterada setandose junto a Harry.

-No, no son tus hijos- respondio Tonks por lo que Harry se tranquilizo un poco- es Remus, debes venir lo mas rapido que puedas por favor.

-Si claro, voy en camino- dijo Harry poniendose de pie y llendo hacia el armario y colgando el celular.

-Que paso? Estan bien los niños?- pregunto Ginny siguiendo a Harry al armario.

-Si estan bien, no te preocupes- le dijo Harry mientras sacaba lo primero que agarraba y regresaba a la cama- es Remus, no me dijo que pasaba, pero se notaba que era algo malo.

-Espero que este bien- dijo Ginny mientras ella tambien sacaba algo para ponerse.

-Gin, voy a Hogwarts, tu ve con Ron y Hermione y avisales, si?- le dijo Harry antes de ir a la sala para irse por polvos Flu, Ginny asintio y el se fue rapidamente.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえあおいうえあおいうえあおいうえあおいうえあおいう

Tonks fue corriendo a la Torre de Gryffindor, McGonagall le habia dado permiso de entrar, subio al cuarto de los chicos y entro sin tocar, era muy temprano asi que los chicos dormian placidamente, Tonks miraba la ropa que estaba tirada al rededor de las camas, decidia la ropa de quien le quedaria mejor a Remus, el era alto y delgado, pero no mucho, la ropa de Sirius y Jo le quedaria grande, Rei era demasiado delgado, Xo, si, su ropa era la indicada, se acerco rapidamente al baul del chico y comenzo a revisar la ropa.

-Perdoname Xo pero es una emergencia- dijo en un susurro, cuando tuvo un pantalon, una camisa, un par de calcetas, unos tennis y una chamarra se levanto para llevarselos a Remus, pero se detuvo antes de levantarse totalmente- "Boxers"- penso Tonks, no podia tomar los de Xo, era demasiado, pero tampoco podia dejar a Remus andar por ahi con el pantalon de mezclilla sin nada de proteccion, seria incomodisimo, para su suerte la madre de Xo le habia enviado unos paquetes de boxers a su hijo, ya que los que llevaba los habian quemado, sin querer, los gemelos al intentar hacerle una broma, Tonks abrio uno de los paquetes nuevos y tomo unos, se levanto y sin querer golpeo la tapa del baul y esta cayo haciendo un ruido tremendo, los cuatro ocupantes de la habitacion despertaron bruscamente gritando, Sirius y Xo tomaron la varita y apuntaron a Tonks que estaba de pie en medio del cuarto con la ropa abrazada y de puntillas, Jo habia caido de la cama del susto y Rei estaba cubierto con las cobijas hasta la nariz.

-Tonks!- gritaron los cuatro al verla ahi parada sin moverse.

-Buenos dias chicos, perdon por despertarlos- dijo con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-Vaya despertar- dijo Rei tirandose de nuevo en la cama y quedando dormido al instante.

-Tia Tonks, porque lleva ropa de Xo abrazada?- pregunto Jo, quien ya se habia puesto de pie y se habia acercado a ella, los otros la miraron curiosos.

-Bueno yo… esta bien se los dire- le dijo Tonks, depsues les comenzo a explicar el problema de Remus- perdon Xo, pero no queria despertrlos y necesitaba la ropa para Remus.

-No hay problema- dijo el chico- podemor ir a verlo?

-A quien?- pregunto Toks extrañada.

-Al tio Remus a quien si no?- dijo Jo com si fuera lomas normal del mundo.

-No deberiamos decir a Moony?- dijo Sirius sonriendo, los chicos estaban muy emocionados, conocerian a un Merodeador, bueno si ya lo conocian de antes, pero ahora era un Joven Merodeador, podria instruirlos en las bromas.

-Ya se para que lo quieren- dijo Tonks mirandolo con los ojos entrecerrados- no lo metan en sus bromas, entendieron?

-Claro- dijeron ellos con los dedos cruzadons en su espalda.

-Bien, avisen a las chicas, lo podran visitar una vez que le expliquemos todo- les dijo Tonks llendo hacia la puerta- y diganle a Ara que vaya a la habitacion lo mas rapido que pueda.

-Si, señor- dijeron los chicos haciendo un saludo military a Tonks, ella rodo los ojos sonriente y despues salio de ahi- Genial!

-Esto sera fabuloso!- dijo Sirius saltando en su cama.

-Crees que el Profesor Lupin nos enseñe bromas nuevas?- pregunto Xo acompañandoa Sirius en su celebracion.

-Eso espero, sera genial conocer al tio Remus cuando era joven- dijo Jo tomando algo de ropa para ponerse e ir por las chicas.

Los chicos se vistieron rapido, fueron a despertar a Henry tambien para que los acompañara, y despues se dirigieron al cuarto de las chicas, sabian que no podrian subir si pisaban los escalones, asi que, subieron a sus escobas y subieron con cuidado, Henry no era nada bueno para volar, ellos lo sabian, asi que, por miedo a que se cayera y despertara a toda la Torre Gryffindor, lo dejaron abajo, llegarona la puerta que decia "Cuarto Curso" la abrieron con cuidado para no despertar a las chicas.

-Llego la hora de vengarnos- dijo Siriuis mirando a los otros dos con una sonrisa maniaca en la cara a la que los otros respondieron con una sonrisa igual, entraron a la habitacion y bajaron de las escobas, se dirigieron uno a cada cama, Jo fue a la de Raven, Sirius a la de Ara y Xo a la de Annie.

-No debemos hacerles mucho o despertaran a todos con sus gritos- dijo Jo sabiamente- ademas debemos llevar a Ara con el Tio Remus rapido.

-Si, lo sabemos- dijo Xo- lo mejor sera hacerles solo bromas Muggles.

Los otros dos asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar en las chicas, Jo opto por una broma sencilla para Raven, amarro a su dedo gordo del pie un hilo el cual estaba conectado a una gran manta sobre la cama que tenia agua, era sencillo, pero no querian que se molestaran demasiado, Sirius en cambio, preparo dos bromas, para Ara y para Clio, a Ara solo le puso los audifonos de su iPod y los fijo con magia, tenia la cancion mas escandalosa y una de las favoritas de Sirius, "Deer Dance" de System of a Down, a todo volumen y lista para poner Play, a Clio le puso un maquillaje invisible, osea que solo se veia en ciertas ocaciones, en este caso, solo se veria si a Clio le pegaba luz del sol directamente, le pinto toda la cara de color verde con unos cuantos rayones rojos y amatillos, en su frente escribio "Rasta Girl" en color negro, Xo, decidio hacer algo mas "sencillo" con Annie, pinto el cabello de Annie con los colores del arcoiris, era pintura para vitral por lo que no se quitaria masque con un hechizo, sin conformarse con eso, Xo puso crema de afeitar en la mano de Annie y aparecio una pluma para hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. (**n/a:** tengan en cuenta que todo lo hicieron con magia, por eso lo hicieron rapido..!!) Los chicos unieron las trampas de las tres chicas, las que se darian cuenta de la broma facilmente, ya que Clio no se daria cuenta hasta que salieran de la habitacion, al momento en el que Annie tocara su cara con la mano untandose la crema de afeitar, jalaria un cordon que tiraria de un peluche con un lapiz de madera en la mano dando Click al boton de Play en el iPod de Sirius haciendo que Ara gritara, cuando Raven escuchara el grito de Ara despertaria e intentaria levantarse haciendo que el cordon en su pie tirara la manda con agua que habia sobre ella.

Despues de inventarse una excusa para que Clio creyera que a ella no le habian hecho nada, comenzaron su malevolo plan, Xo se acerco a Annie y comenzo a haerle cosquillas en la nariz con la pluma, Annie sacudio la nariz un poco pero no movo su mano, Xo lo intento de nuevo y lo logro, Annie levanto su mano y se la llevo a la cara, Xo se alejo y se puso junto a los chicos para precenciar el espectaculo, Annie solo sintio como algo asquerosamente suave y casi liquido se le untaba en la cara, iba a gritar pero Ara se le adelanto.

-Que es esto?!!- grito la pobre lobita intentando quitarse los audifonos pero no podia, Clio desperto y Raven, al escuchar a su amiga, quiso ir a ayudarla pero sintio que su pie jalaba algo, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintio el agua helada por todo su cuerpo, los tres chicos reian a carcajadas mirando a las chicas, Annie se levanto quitandose la crema de los ojos y se dirigio a los chicos con cara de asesina, estaba apunto de atrapar a Xo pero este monto su escoba y salio por la ventana, Raven habia ido a ayudar a Ara a quitarse los audifonos y ahora las dos se dirigian a los chicos tambien, Clio contentia las carcajadas que intentaban salir, pero no se fio ya quie los chicos podian haberle hecho algo a ella tambien, las chicas estaban dispuestas a saltar de la ventana para atrapar a los chicos y hacer que cayeran de las escobas, estaban furiosas.

-Ya calmense, tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Jo acercandose un poco a la ventana.

-No nos importa lo que nos tengan que decir- dijo Raven intentando alcanzar a Xo.

-Vuelvan aqui cobardes!- les grito Annie que estaba apunto de tomas su escoba e ir por ellos.

-Tranquilas, es muy importante- dijo Sirius acercandose un poco mas a a ventana pero asegurandose que era una distancia segura.

-No nos importa!- grito esta vez Ara.

-Si te importara por que es sobre tu papa- le dijo Xo, esto hizo que Ara cambiara la expression de su cara.

-Que pasa con mi papa?- pregunto algo preocupada.

-Se los explicamos si nos dejan entrar- dijo Jo.

-Y sin matarnos- dijo Sirius cuando ya estaba por entrar a la habitacion, las chicas los dejaron pasar para que les explicaran que le habia pasado a Remus.

-Un segundo- dijo Clio llendo hacia ellos- como es que ami no me han hecho nada?

-Clio, cariño- dijo Sirius acercandose y pasandole un brazo por los hombros- no te ofendas, pero tu no eres de la familia, asi que no habia nececidad de despertarte, pero ya que estas despierta, pues va.

-Xo tampoco es de tu familia- dijo Clio algo ofendida- por que a el si le dijeron?

-Esque fue la ropa de Xo la que le quedaba al tio Remus, asi que tuvimos que despertarlo- respondio esta vez Jo, Clio los miro no muy convencida, pero creyo que lo mejor era ya no decir nada, los chicos les explicaron todo, Ara no podia quitar su cara de asombro O.O, los chicos salieron para que ellas pudieran cambiarse.

Unos minutos despues las chicas bajaban para ir a visitar a su tio Moony, (**n/a:** que lindo suena..!!XD) caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitacion de Remus, tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que les abrieran, la cabeza de Hermione se asomo por la puerta.

-Chicos no entren aun, solo tu Ara- dijo Hermione haciendo espacio para que Ara pasara, los chicos se quejaron un poco pero no pudieron hacer nada, Ara entro con paso lento, su padre no se acordaba de ella, sabia que seria un shock para el.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえあおいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Remus estaba sentado en la cama desde que la chica de pelo rosa se habia ido, ni siquiera le habia dicho su nombre, no sabia que pasaba, no sabia quien era ella, no sabia por que estaba en esa habitacion, por lo menos sabia que estaba en Hogwarts, seguia pensando en lo que la chica le habia dicho, "20 años?", "te amo?", que era lo que pasaba? Quien era esa mujer? En ese momento la puerta se abrio y la mujer de pelo rosa entro por ella.

-Lamento la demora- le dijo acercandose a el- aqui tienes, espero que te quede.

-Gracias- dijo Remus tomando la ropa y dirigiendose al baño a cambiarse, la ropa le quedaba bien, un poco grande, pero bien, al salir del baño vio que la chica de pelo rosa platicaba con otras dos personas, una de ellas se parecia mucho a McGonagall, solo que ella era muy vieja, la profesora McGonagall que el conocia era una mujer de unos 30 años, muy linda y de buen cuerpo.

-James?- pregunto Remus cautelosamente acercandose a ellos, los tres lo miraron, McGonagall pego un grito ahogado y Harry abrio mucho los ojos.

-Se los dije- dijo Tonks mirandolos.

-Remus?- pregunto McGonagall acercandose a el.

-Pro… profesora McGonagall?- pregunto Remus desconcertado, esa no era la profesora que el recordaba.

-No recuerda nada- dijo Tonks acercandose a Remus- ven tenemos mucho que explicarte.

-Espera, James? Eres tu?- pregunto Remus mirando a Harry, no podia ser James pero debia intentarlo, era identico a James, menos en los ojos y el hecho de que era unos 20 años mayor que su amigo.

-No, no soy James- respondio Harry- sera mejor que te sientes Remus, tenemos mucho que contarte.

-Para empezar te diremos nuestros nombres- dijo Tonks- yo soy Ntmphadora Tonks, puedes decirme solo Tonks o Nymphy como gustes.

-Nymphy?- pregunto Harry en tono burlon.

-Callate Potter, solo Remus puede decirme asi- o amenazo Tonks.

-Potter? Y por que solo yo te puedo llamar asi?- pregunto Remus astutamente.

-Tranquilo ya vienen las explicaciones- le dijo Harry- y si soy Potter, Harry James Potter para ser exactos.

Comenzaron a explicarle todo lo que habia olvidado, que Harry era hijo de James y Lily, tambien le tuvieron que contra sobre la muerte de Lily y James, tambien lo que paso con Sirius, fue algo doloroso para Harry ya que, a pesar de los años, seguia extrañando muchisimo a sus padres y a su padrino, cuando iban por la mitad de la historia llegaron Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

-Hola- dijo Ginny asomando la cabeza por la puerta- podemos pasar?

-Gin, pasa- dijo Harry- le estamos dando una explicasion intensia a Remus.

-Ron y Hems vienen conmigo- dijo entrando a la habitacion seguida de su hermano y Hermione.

-Vaya!- exclamo Ron al ver a Remus- pero si te encogiste demasiado Remus.

-Ya Ron no es gracioso- dijo Hermione mirandolo con el entrecejo fruncido, despues volvio su cara hacia Remus y suavizo su expresion- hola Remus, mi nombre es Hermione Weasley, este de aqui que te molesta es mi esposo, Ron Weasley.

-Y esta hermosa pelirroja es mi esposa- dijo Hary invitando a Ginny a sentarse junto a el.

-Harry!- le dijo Ginny sonrojada- mi nombre es Ginny, Ginny Potter.

-Mucho gusto, aunque creo que ya los conocia, verdad?- dijo Remus sonriendo, todo rieron ante el comentario de Remus y procedieron a seguir con la explicacion, terminaron contandole que Harry vencio a Voldemort y que ahora el tenia una hija con Tonks, en ese punto el palidecio por completo, tenia una hija? Pero en ese caso ella tambien era…

-Si- dijo Tonks como leyendo el pensamiento de Remus- ella tambien es licantropo. (**n/a:** no estoy segura de poner licatropo o licantropa.. pero no me gusta como se escucha el segundo..XD)

-Pero… como…- comenzo a decir Remus.

-Tu tranquilo, ella te ama, nunca te culparia de nada- le explico Tonks.

-No solo eso- le dijo Remus mirandola timidamente- bueno esque, yo… tu… soy mayor, no?

-Ya vas a empezar con eso, no otra vez, por favor- dijo Tonks rodando los ojos- bastante me costo convencerte como para tener que hacerlo de nuevo.

-Remus, dejalo ahi o la haras enojar- le advirtio Harry y despues se acerco a el para decirle en un susurro- creeme no la quieres ver enojada.

-Escuche eso Potter!- dijo Tonks, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta, Hermione fue a abrir.

-Chicos!- la escucharon exclamar, Remus se tenso un poco, conoceria a su hija! Bueno si, se suponia que ahi ya era normal, pero el no la conocia, no aun, vio como Hermione se hacia a un lado para dejarla pasar, ella entro lentamente, cuando estuvo adentro Hermione cerro la puerta, Ara levanto la cara y miro a su padre, ahora entendia por que los Merodeadores eran los mas deseados de Hogwarts en sus tiempos, su padre si que era guapo.

Remus miro a la chica atentamente, estaba identical a el! Un arranque de orgullo hizo que su pecho se hinchara, ella tenia el cabello claro, casi rubio y los ojos de un extraño color dorado, era idenatica!

-Hola- dijo Remus a la chica.

-Hola- respondio ella, no sabia comp llamarlo, Papa?, Remus?, Moony?

-Puedes decirme Remus- dijo el adivinando la pregunto de su hija- creo que no estoy listo para que me llamen papa.

-Bien- dijo Ara riendo al igual que los demas- soy Ara Lupin, creo que puedes decirme solo Ara- los dos rieron y comenzarona platicar mientras los adultos decidian que hecer.

-Tendremos que buscar la pocion para que regrese a la normalidad- dijo Ron.

-Tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca- dijo Tonks mirando como Remus y Ara platicaban animadamente, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, ahora el problema de la edad era al revez, ella era cerca de 30 años mayor que el.

-No te preocupes Tonks, te ayudaremos- dijo Hermione- sera mejor empezar lo antes posible.

-Otra cosa- dijo McGonagall- con Remus asi no tenemos profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Ese es un problema- dijo Ginny mirando a la profesora- no tienen remplazo para Remus en las Lunas Llenas?

-Si, pero el profesor Arashi no puede dar Defensa y Runas al mismo tiempo, seria demasiada carga- respondio McGonagall.

-Que piensa hacer entonces?- pregunto Hermione algo precupada.

-Estaba pensando en…

-Si?- preguntaron Ginny y Hermione.

-Harry- respondio McGonagall mirandolo- Harry podrias hacerme el favor de sustituir a Remus mientras se recupera?

-Yo?- fue lo unico que dijo Harry, esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Claro, eras el mejor en Defensa cuando estabas en Hogwarts, eres uno de los mejores Aurores que tiene el Ministerio y… bueno, eres Harry Potter- le dijo McGonagall- los chicos estaran encantados de tenerte como profesor.

-Bueno yo… creo que…- dijo mirando a Ginny, ella le sonrio- creo que seria genial volver a Hogwarts profesora.

-Perfecto, comenzaras el Lunes- le dijo McGonagall- si me disculpan, tengo unas cartas que mandar, pueden utilizar la biblioteca lo que quieran, les ayudare cuando tenga algun rato libre.

-Gracias profesora- dijo Hermione.

-Profesora- la llamo Harry.

-Si?- dijo ella volviendose.

-No le diga a mis hijos que sere profesor- le dijo con una sonrisa pilla- quiero darles una sorpresa en la cena.

-Un paro cardiaco es lo que les vas a dar- dijo Ginny riendo.

-No te preocupes Harry, no les dire nada- dijo la profesora antes de salir.

-Yo tambien me voy- dijo Ron poniendose de pie- no termine unas cosas el Viernes, y si no se las tengo listas a Kingsley, me mata.

-Voy contigo, me dejas e la biblioteca- dijo Hermione siguiendo a su esposo- le decimos a los chicos que pasen?

-Si claro, que conoscan a Moony- dijo Harry mirando a Remus, el aludido volteo al escuchar su apodo- quieres conocer a mis hijos?

-Claro- dijo Remus sonriendo, en ese moento los chicos entraban a empujones en la habitacion.

-No me empujes tonto- decia Annie mientras Sirius la apuraba.

-Pues eres mas lenta que una tortuga, lela.

-No me digas lela, tarado.

-Basta- dijeron Harry y Ginny al unisono haciendo que los chicos voltearan, en ese momento vieron a Remus.

-Wow!- exclamo Sirius al verlo.

-Ahora veo porque decian que los Merodeadores eran bastante guapos- dijo Annie haciendo que Remus se sonrojara.

-Hola tio Remus- saludo Jo alegremente.

-Chicos solo diganme Remus- les dijo- siento raro que me digan tio.

-Podemos decirte Moony?- pregunto Sirius emoconado.

-Claro- respondio Remus sonriendo.

-Bueno los presento- dijo Harry- estos tres son mios- señalo a los gemelos y a Annie- la chica es Annie, el es Jo y el Sirius- los tres saludaron con la mano a Remus este solo sonrio- ellos dos, son hijos de Ron y Hermione, Raven y Henry.

-Hola- dijeron los dos, Remus volvio a sonreir.

-Y finalmente, ellos son Clio, mejor amiga de las chicas, y el es Xo mejor amigo de los chicos- dijo Harry, ellos dos hicieron un movimiento con la cabeza, Remus lo devolvio- bien, porque no van y le enseñan a Remus lo que ha cambiado Hogwarts?

-Un placer- dijeron los tres chicos y se acercaron a Remus para llevarselo de ahi, las chicas los siguieron.

-Sera seguro dejarlo solo con ellos?- pregunto Ginny sonriendo a Harry.

-Claro- respondio Harry seguro- si el podia con mi padre y con Sirius, podra facilmente con esos tres.

-Creo que ahora soy yo al que se vendra a Hogwarts a vivir por unos dias- dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry.

-Si creo que si- dijo Harry devolviendo el abrazo- me ayudas a preparar mi clase?

-Claro… profesor!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ke les parecio.. se supone ke lo iba a hacer mas largo.. pero me estoy durmiendo perdon..!!XD hahah bueno Reviews y su tienen ideas.. adelante.. bien resividas..!!


	30. Nuevo Profesor

Agradecimiento especial a **YoungLadyPotter** por haber sido el _Review Numero 100..!!_

Pues aki les dejo este capi.. ya se ke estoy llendo lento y habia dicho ke me iria mas rapido.. pero no puedo.. soy de ideas lentas.. lo siento espero ke no se molesten y ke les guste el capi..!! esta bastante largo..XD

**YoungLadyPotter: **aki ya sale Moony de nuevo, espero que te guste el capi.. aki ya versa la reaccion de los Pottercillos ante su nuevo profesor..!!XD hahha Siiiii..!! tu fuiste la numero 100..!! lo mejor Graxxx..!! hahahaXD dame ideas por fixx..!!XD gahaha seran bienvenidas..!!XD espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Sion-Allegra: **sigo sin creer que no tengas nada contra Sirius.. en serio..!!XD hahaha que bueno ke te gusto el capi..!!XD hahaha si.. ke feo morir con el trasero rojo.. pero bueno. Ke bueno ke no se murio de verdad..!!XD hahaha.. pero ahora mataste a Harry..!! ke te pasa.. bueno ya aki tienes este otro capi..!! espero ke te guste..XD

**Andy**: que bueno ke te gustaron los capis..!! me allegro muchio.. hahah eske Amo a Remus.. en serio.. por eso me gusta darle papeles especiales en mi fic..!!XD aunque con especial me refiera a matarlo, revivirlo, rejuvenecerlo, y de mas cosas raras que solo ael le pasan..XD hahah espero ke te guste este capi.. y no te kedes dormida..!!XD

**Hermioneyron: **ke bueno ke te gusto.. aunke un poco raro..XD hahah espero ke te guste este capi..!!XD

**Annabelle Baudelaire: **hahaha si yo tambien supongo que en algun momento ella deseo que Remus fuera mas joven.. pero no tanto..!! hahahXD no kreo ke Tonks sea asalta cunas como para preferir a Remus asi de joven.. aunque si debe estar extremadamente guapo..XD hahaha el sera Remus, el Merodeador "Tranquilo" hahahaXD si sabes a lo que me refiero..XD hahaha sera un gran maestro.. y no solo en Defensa ahahha.. tiene muy buenos aprendices..!!XD si, los chicos maquinan rapidisimo sus planes hahaXD.. aunque no tienen el Don que tiene Remus.. aki lo versa..XD hahaha pues si.. llegaras en Navidad.. creo hahahXD ke bueno ke te agrado la idea de venir de Francia.. solo que tu no seras Veela.. hahaXD hahah esta bien.. dame la descripcion ke kieres ke tenga tu personaje.. puedes hacerla como tu quieras.. dame una descripcion.. pero ke no sea Metamorfamaga porke ya tengo varios..XD tienes razon, Eli no se quedara tranquila.. hahaXD aki te dejo este kapi.. espero ke te guste..!!

**Alejita: **si la verdad eske es muy divertido estar aka aprendiendo Japones..XD hahaha no te preocupes.. yo aki te enseño hahhaXD..! si lo se.. pobre de mi Remusin.. pero bueno.. alguien debia salvar a Annie no..?? haha espero ke te guste este capi..!!XD

**Si me callo…: **solo te digo que El Ultimo Horrocruxe ahi sigue.. por ke krees ke no he sacado a Harry de ningun capitulo.. no kiero perder al personaje principal.. y bueno sera absurdo.. pero kien dice ke la magia debe ser coherente.. solo te pido que no seas cobarde y me dejes tu mail por fa, lo digo en buen plan..!XD espero ke te guste el capi.!

**Lord Xolur: **que bien ke te gusto el capi..!!XD hahaha dame las ideas de bromas que estas haciendo..!! asi las pongo en el fic.. lo que sea esta bien.. solo para no perder la gracia de Merodeador..XD hahaha

**Helen Nicked Lupin: **si lo se.. mi pobre lobito..!! pero bueno yo soy la maldita que le hace todo eso..XD hahah pero me gusta que Remus tome un papel importante en el fic..!! ya ke en los libros casi no lo toman en cuenta..!!XD espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Yaxia: **ke bueno ke te gustaron los capis..!! digamos ke Ara era un lobo medio café con unos cuantos mechones rosas.. si sabes como..?? hahahXD sorry.. no me se explicar..XD bueno eske yo tambien soy adicta al chocolate.. te contaria lo que comi aki en la fabrica de chocolate mas grande de Japon.. pero no te kito tu tiempo porke lo ke komi es demasiado.. hahahaXD bueno aki tendran unos cuantos problmas Gryffindor contra Slytherin y Remus esta un poco metido en eso..XD hahaha pues si, la vida se compluca para Eli y sus compinches hahahXD por ahora Hary sera un profe responsible, ya vere si mas adelante hago que se revele..XD hahaha espero ke te guste el capi..!!XD

**Caro Chorchera:** weee.. tienen 14.. ya despues les pongo 16.. no te preocupes ke Clio no tiene ninguna Chorcha fuerte con Sirius, aun es pura y Santa.. y Sirius tambien.. ya ke se akabe este curso me saltare el quinto y los pondre de 16.. o 17.. no se eske kiero ke Henry siga en Hogwarts..!!XD wee.. osea ke tiene de malo.. una pequeña bromita.. nadie se dara cuenta..XD bueno ya aki esta el capi..LOVE U

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nuevo Profesor..!!**

-Y dinos Moony, cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Sirius mientras caminaban rumbo a los terrenos del colegio.

-17- contesto Remus sonriendo- me dijeron que ustedes tienen 15 y que son iguales a James y Sirius.

-Eso dicen, pero no los conocemos, no lo podemos confirmar- contesto Jo.

-Yo lo puedo confirmar- dijo Remus sonriendo pillamente, los chicos sonrieron entre si, esa era la sonrisa de Merodeador que esperaban ver en Moony.

-Entonces nos esforsaremos para lograr llegar al nivel de los Merodeadores- dijo Xo solemnemente.

-Si Sirius y James te escucharan…- dijo Remus con algo de melancholia, el saber que sus amigos habian muerto muy jovenes le dolia, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo.

-Vamos afuera, es un dia muy bonito- dijo Annie metiendose en la platica y tirando de uno de los brazos de Remus mientras Ara tiraba del otro, las chicas se llevaron a Remus corriendo, los chicos fruncieron el entrecejo y se apresuraron a alcanzarlas; al salir por las puertas del Castillo fueron rapidamente a donde estaban las chicas, habian corrido hasta el arbol cerca del lago, ese que tanto les gustaba, cuando llegaron vieron que Remus estaba contentiendo carcajadas, aunque no sabian por que.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Sirius sentandose al lado de Remus para hablar en voz baja.

-Si que se parecen a Sirius y a James- le susurro Remus lo que hizo que Sirius se inflara de orgullo.

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto Sirius aun infladisimo.

-Por la chica Rastafari- dijo Remus, Sirius no pudo reprimir una carcajada, las chicas, al venir corriendo, no se dieron cuenta de la cara de Clio, pero Remus si lo hizo, y ahora que Clio estaba sentada a la sombra del arbol ya no se notaba nada.

-De que te ries?- pregunto Rav al ver que Sirius se partia de risa al lado de Remus quien disimulaba, bastante bien, la risa que tenia.

-Rav, es Sirius, necesita algun motivo para reirse?- dijo Jo como si fuera logico, Rav asintio dandole la razon y siguio platicando con las chicas, Jo y Xo fueron a senarse con Remus y Sirius- de que te ries?

-Remus acaba de descubrir mi pequeña broma a Clio- respondio Sirius limpiandose las lagrimas, los otros soltaron la carcajada al igual que lo habia hecho Sirius, Remus se seguia controlando, al parecer estaba muy bien entrenado como Merodeador.

-Ya estuvo bueno, de que se rien?- pregunto Clio levantandose y llendo hacia ellos, Clio se paro frente a ellos en posicion de madre regañona, pero en lugar de dejar de reir, los chicos, Remus incluido, rieron mucho mas fuerte- que les pasa?- pregunto Clio confusa, lo que pasaba era que Clio se habia parado justo donde la luz se colaba por entre las ramas de los arboles y ahora se veia sucara verde, roja y amarilla y su gran letrero de "Rasta Girl", los chicos seguian riendo, ella volteo hacia sus amigas que estaban igual de confusas que ella, pero al verle la cara a Clio comprendieron todo y miraron a los chicos con enojo, Annie le dio un espejo a Clio y despues se dirigio a los chicos con un aura amenazadora, los chicos, por instinto, se pusieron detras de Remus para no ser alcanzado por la onda expansiva que habria cuando Annie explotara.

-Se puede saber que es eso?- pregunto señalando a Clio quien se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo mojado.

-Fue solo una pequeña broma- dijo Remus sonriendo amablemente.

-Que pequeña broma ni que nada!- exclamo Annie- nos la van a pagar chicos, recuerden que nosotras no olvidamos tan facilmente.

-Vamos chicas- dijo Remus- sean razonables, si ustedes les hacen otra broma, ellos se las regresaran, y entonces ustedes se enojaran y se la regresaran a ellos nuevamente, y asi sucesivamente, es una guerra de nunca acabar- la voz de Remus era casual, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a frenar peleas y convencer a la gente que el tenia la razon- asi que, por que no mejor aprovechan esa gran habilidad para las bromas en cosas de mas… provecho?

-Como que?- pregunto Annie interesada, los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, de verdad Remus estaba convenciendo a Annie de que los dejara en paz, ese era el Don de Merodeador que ellos deseaban, decidieron quedarse callados para ver a Remus en accion.

-Bueno, supongo que en este tiempo sigue la Guerra Slytherin contra Gryffindor- dijo Remus encogiendose de hombros- porque Sirius y James se empeñaron en dejarla mucho mas fuerte que nunca.

-Por supuesto que si- respondio Annie casi indignada.

-Gryffindor y Slytherin nunca, jamas se llevaran bien- dijo Ara acercandose, junto con Raven y Clio, para escuchar mejor la conversacion.

-Bueno- comenzo a decir Remus al ver que ya tenia la situacion bajo control, entre todos ellos acumulaban el nivel bromista que Sirius y James tenian, podria controlarlos facilmente- Sirius, James y yo estabamos pensando algunas cosas ayer, bueno, ayer de lo que yo recuerdo, es algo complicado, bueno en fin, creo que podriamos ponerlas en practica nosotros, que les parece?

-Genial!- gritaron todos en cuanto Remus pregunto.

-Bien, primero que nada debo ver si todo sigue igual a como lo dejamos nosotros, los pazadizos iguales, el conserje igual, los Slytherin igual de tarados, McGonagall siempre alerta- comenzo a enumerar mientras se ponia de pie, los chicos notaron que era cierto que el habia sido la mente maestra de casi todas las bromas hechas por los Merodeadores- por cierto quien es el Jefe de Gryffindor ahora que ella es directora?

-Bueno, no lo sabemos- dijo Jo mirando a todos.

-Al menos no por ahora- continuo Rav.

-Por que?- pregunto Remus confundido.

-Bueno, esque tu eras el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor, pero ahora…

-Como?! Yo?! Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor?!- grito Remus, eso no le habian dicho Harry y los demas, era fantastico, se imaginaba las caras de Sirius y James cuando les… no, espera, no les podria decir, en ese momento regreso a la realidad y se entristecio sin querer.

-Estas bien Remus?- pregunto Ara al ver la cara de su padre tensarse de pronto.

-Si, claro, yo… solo…

-Pensabas en mi abuelo, verdad?- pregunto Jo.

-Si, es solo que, bueno- contesto Remus entrecortadamente- los Merodeadores juramos estar juntos por siempre, y asi ver a nuestros hijos crecer y convertirse en la siguiente generacion de Merodeadres, pero ahora…- los chicos lo miraban con expresion triste, Remus se sintio culpable por estarlos haciendo perder el buen humor que hasta ahora habian tenido, asi que sonrio y les dijo- lo siento chicos, no quiero arruinarles el dia, mejor vamos adentro y me enseñan lo que ha cambiado del Castillo?

-Bien- dijo Annie- tenemos que preparar todo para la broma que planeas Moony.

-Claro- le contesto Remus siguiendo a los chicos al Castillo.

Al entrar se encontraron con Henry y Suemy tomados de la mano caminando hacia las puertas, al ver a los demas, Suemy y Henry se soltaron rapidamente.

-Ni lo intenten- dijo Sirius burlonamente- ya los vimos.

-No nos habian dicho nada- les reclamo Clio señalandolos con un dedo acusador, Henry estaba totalmente rojo, Suemy se veia normal, hasta un poco enfadada, pero no dijo nada.

-Que cochinadas andaban haciendo que no nos quieren decir?- pregunto Jo divertido al ver como el color de Henry subia y subia.

-La pregunto es, Jo, de verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunto Annie burlonamente, todos comenzarona reir menos Remus y Raven, el primero porque estaba segurisimo que Suemy estallaria en cualquier momento y la segunda porque miraba enfadada a su hermano y a "La Chica Canario" como habia apodado ya que no le caia nada bien.

-Bueno ya estuvo!- grito Suemy de repente haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos, inclusive Henry- ahora ya veo por que Henry no se los queria decir, son unos enfadosos!

-Por que no nos queria decir que?- pregunto Xo astutamente.

-Que el y yo ya somos novios!- grito Suemy, todos sonrieron burlonamente ante la cara colorada de Henry y este se llevo una mano a la cara para no mostrar su frustracion, Sirius se preparaba para soltar la primera broma pero Suemy lo interrumpio- no te atrevas Potter!- grito acercandose a el y picandolo en el pecho con su dedo indice- si dices alguna broma o comentario hacerca de nosotros, cualquier pequeña broma, te juro que ahora sere yo la que te convierta en canario! Y no presisamente con galletas! Entendiste?!

-S… si, claro- contesto Sirius, Suemy daba miedo cuando se ponia en plan de mala, y tambien, ella era una de las mejores en Transformaciones, asi que se tomaba la amenaza muy en serio.

-Bien- le dijo ella separandose de el y mirando a los demas- lo mismo para todos ustedes!

-Si, no diremos nada, no hay problema- dijeron todos los demas al mismo tiempo, ellos tambien sabian que ella era una de las mejores en Transformaciones, no correrian el riesgo de despertar como pollitos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Suemy volviendo con Henry y entrelazando su mano con la de el, quien la miraba con la boca abierta, Suemy le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volteo a ver a los demas con cara de angelito- nos vamos?

Todos sigueiron a Suemy y Henry, este ya sonreia, su novia si que tenia caracter, y que caracter! Los demas miraban a la pareja asombrados, ya se veia venir esa relacion, pero no sabian que Suemy tenia su lado oscuro, en cambio, Raven no soportaba el hecho de que su hermano estuviera con ella, no queria que nadie se lo quitara, era su hermano favorito! El unico de hecho, ella no permitiria que se fuera del grupo, si pudo convencer a Sirius de que le diera Galletas de Canario a Suemy el año pasado por andar tras su hermano, podria convencerlo de hacerle otra cosa este año.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

-Pero que demonios paso!- grito una chica al borde de la histeria, cainaba de un lado al otro de su habitacion tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-Calmate Hinz- dijo AnaV sentada en su cama en posicion de yoga en un intento por aminorar su coraje y preocupacion- asi no lograremos nada.

-Bueno, pero yo no veo que tu hagas algo de provecho- dijo Hinzy parandose frente a ella y mirandola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Eli, ayudame aqui quieres- dijo AnaV al verse agredida por Hinzy- Eli?

-Estoy algo acupada por aqui- respondio esta escribiendo rapidamente en un pergamino.

-Que haces?- pregunto Hinzy ahora dispuesta a sacar toda su frustracion contra su amiga.

-Le escribo a mis padres- contesto Eli sin dejar de escribir en el pergamino.

-Crei que habias dicho que el Ministerio creia que estabas peleada con ellos, que van a pensar si ven que les escribes?- pregunto AnaV levantandose y llendo hacia su amiga.

-Ellos no sabran que les escribo- contesto Eli, hubo unos minutos de silencio, tras los cuales Eli miro a sus amigas, aun la miraban sin entender, asi que se detuvo a explicarles- lo que pasa es que antes de que me sacaran de Azkaban mis padres y yo hicimos un plan para poder comunicarnos, lo que yo escriba en este pergamino aparecera magicamente en uno de los libros que papa tiene en su celda, asi podra hacer como si leyera el libro y estara leyendo mi carta.

-Genial- dijo Hinzy.

-Y que les dices?- pregunto AnaV interesada sentandose junto a Eli.

-Que el plan de la pocion salio mal, pero que no se preocupen, por lo menos tengo a Sirius en mis manos, Jo sera facil, solo debemos de hacer un plan para el y…

-Pero crei que Jo ya se habia salvado una vez, no?- pregunto cautelozamente Hinzy, no queria hacer enojar a Eli, y menos en la situacion en la que se encontraban.

-Si, escapo- respondio Eli aparentemente calmada, pero miraba a Hinzy con unos ojos frios- pero no lo lograra de nuevo, solo debemos pensar bien las cosas, sera facil.

Las chicas siguieron en silencio por unos minutos, Eli seguia escribiendo en el pergamino y AnaV se veia bastante concentrada pensando en algo, Hinzy se dio cuenta de esto asi que la miro y le pregunto:

-En que piensas AnaV?- ella no la escucho, estaba bastante concentrada- AnaV? Van Derheiden!

-Que!?- grito AnaV al ser sacada tan bruscamente de su pensamiento.

-Que en que piensas, hazme caso!- dijo Hinzy indignada.

-Nada, es solo- contesto AnaV mirando hacia el vacio- se dieron cuenta que Potter, aparentemente, hablaba con Hebi?

-Como puede hablar con Hebi, es una…

-Serpiente- interrumpio Eli a Hinzy- tu crees que…

-No!- dijeron las tres al unisono despues de un instante de silencio.

-El es Gryffindor, solo Slytherins podrian hacerlo- dijo Hinzy acostandose en su cama.

-Pero…- ese pero de AnaV hizo que las otras dos se tenzaran- Harry Potter puede, el habla Parsel, no?

-Si, pero eso era por que el Señor Oscuro lo ataco y todo eso- contesto Eli quitandole importancia- hablar Parsel no es una cualidad de la familia Potter.

-Bueno, esta bien- dijo AnaV no muy convencida- y cuando haremos algo para Jo o Sirius?

-Tendremos que esperar un buen rato para que no sospechen de nosotras- respondio Eli dejando el pergamino y la pluma a un lado.

-Cuanto es un buen rato?- pregunto Hinzy incorporandose en la cama para ver a sus amigas.

-Si se puede en Navidad mejor- respondio Eli.

-Que?- dijeron las otras dos.

-Hasta Navidad?- pregunto Hinzy incredula.

-Pero por que esperar tanto?- dijo AnaV igual de confundida que su amiga.

-Escuchenme, mi papa conoce perfectamente a Harry Potter, es uno de los mejores Aurores del Ministerio, tiene a practicamente todo Hogwarts a su favor, descubrira de alguna forma que fuimos nosotras si no dejamos de hacer cosas por un largo rato, debemos lucir como buenas personas- les explico Eli un poco desesperada porque sus amigas no entendian la gravedad de la situacion.

-Bueno, bueno esta bien- dijo Hinzy acostandose de nuevo- sirve que lo planeamos bien.

-Asi me gusta- dijo Eli poniendose de pie de un salto- ahora, a actuar como niñas buenas y a cenar.

-Claro, nos comportaremos como "siempre"- dijo AnaV haciendo comillas con los dedos y haciendo reir a las otras mientras las tres se dirigian a la puerta.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Los chicos llevaron a Remus por todo el Castillo, mostrandole las cosas nuevas y no tan nuevas que ellos encontraban facinantes, las chicas los seguian un poco mas atras y daban alguna que otra explicacion, Raven seguia mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Henry y Suemy, quienes seguian tomados de la mano caminando. Ni siquiera se dieron cuanta cuando era hora de cenar, solo cuando un enorme rugido, por parte del estomago de Sirius y el de Xo, decidieron ir al Gran Comedor.

Cuando entraron al Comedor, todo el alumnado se fijo en ellos, mas exactamente en una personita, Remus, el se sonrojo un poco al sentirse el centro de atencion, a diferencia de Sirius y James, el no se habia acostumbrado a serlo, enseguida el Comedor se lleno de cuchicheos, especialmente por parte de las chicas, decidieron no darles importancia y se dirigieron a la mesa Gryffindor a sentarse, Remus fue con ellos, no queria sentarse en la mesa de profesores y llamar, aun mas, la atencion, al estar todo el mundo sentado la profesora McGonagall se levanto y pidio silencio, este se fue haciendo poco a poco mientras los grupitos de chicas dejaban de hablar.

-Gracias- dijo McGonagall cuando el ultimo grupo de chicas se callo- bueno, como ya notaron, el profesor Lupin tuvo un pequeño accidente con una pocion, estamos buscando una solucion para ese problema no se preocupen, mientras la encontramos el señor Lupin se quedara en Hogwarts, sin embargo, a pesar de tener mas o menos su misma edad, deberan tratarlo con el respeto que merece…

-Merlin! Me muero de hambre!- dijo Xo quien ya habia tomado el tenedor y el cuchillo de la mesa.

-Yo tambien- apoyo Sirius imitando a Xo tomando el tenedor y el cuchillo- la profesora nunca se cansa de hablar.

La profesora McGonagall dio unos cuantos avisos mas, en este punto ya todos los Merodeadores Jr. tenian el cuchillo y el tenedor en la mano, varias personas del comedor tambien lo hacian, Remus se veia tranquilo, pero la verdad era que su estomago le pedia a gritos que callara a McGonagall con un hechizo para poder comer.

-Y sin mas que decir, creo que es tiempo de…- todos los alumnos se prepararon para comenzar a atacar la comida- oh! Lo siento, olvide algo- todos los alumnos bufaron desesperados por comer- bueno, que no quieren saber quien es el profesor suplente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- el alumnado la miro interesado, era verdad, aun no sabian quien iba a serlo- bien, asi me gusta, quiero presentarles a su profesor de Defensa, por tiempo indefinido- dijo McGonagall señalando hacia la puerta que estaba a un lado de la Mesa de Profesores- el señor Harry Potter.

El sonido de tres pares de cubiertos al caer ruidosamente en el plato llego a los oidos de todo el mundo, sin embargo nadie prestaba atencion a ese sonido, todos miraban al hombre parado enseguida de la puerta. Era Harry Potter! No lo podian creer, el mismisimo Harry Potter les enseñaria Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!

-Buenos noches- dijo Harry un poco cohibido por la expresion en el rostro de todos OoO.

-Espero que les agrade su nuevo profesor, ahora si sin mas que decir, a comer!- en cuanto aparecio la comida los cuchicheos y vitores no se hicieron esperar, era incredible, claro incredible para todos, menos algunas personitas sentadas en la Mesa de Gryffindor, en cuanto escucharon el nombre de su padre, Annie, Jo y Sirius dejaron caer los cubiertos de la impresion, quedaron con la boca abierta, su papa les iba a dar clases, adios bromas, por lo menos hasta que Remus se recuperara, si hacian algo frente a su padre seguramente sus traseros no saldrian con vida.

-Creo que perdi el apetito- dijo Annie.

-Yo tambien- la secundo Jo.

-Pues yo no- dijo Sirius que, aunque se veia preocupado, nunca se le quitaban las ganas de comer, pincho una papa cocida con su tenedor y se la llevo entera a la boca.

-Pueden creerlo, Harry Potter nos dara clases- dijo una chica de tercer curso sentada cerca de donde ellos estaban.

-Lo se, esto sera fabuloso- contesto un chico sentado junto a ella.

-Yo no le veo lo fabuloso- les dijo Annie de mala manera.

-Solo lo dices por que lo conoces bien- dijo la chica mirando a Annie con enfado.

-Exacto, dejanos en paz, deberias estar orgullosa de que Harry Potter nos dara clases- dijo otra alumna de cuarto desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Eso que! Es mi papa! No le veo lo grandioso- dijo Jo un poco molesto, todos los alumnos que estaban cerca lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados, ellos estaban ilusionados con que Harry Potter les diera clases, pero para Jo, Sirius y Annie, Harry no era el "Gran" Harry Potter, era simplemente… "Papa", les molestaba que la gente pensara que su padre era inmortal, que pensaran que nada le podia pasar, ellos ya habian vivido lo que sufria su padre por culpa de Voldemort, no era nada bueno, pero decidieron quedarse callados ya que estaban en gran desventaja, practicamente todo Hogwarts contra ellos.

La cena siguio tranquila, los Merodeadores Jr. apenas si hablaban, aun estaban en un estado parecido al shock, pero Harry sabia que eso era momentaneo, en un par de dias se acostumbrarian a verlo ahi, y hasta perderian el cuidado para hacer bromas. Despues de la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Remus dormiria con los chicos, no creian conveniente que durmiera con Tonks, asi que los elfos se encargaron de poner una cama extra para el, Xo le presto unos pantalones de pijama para que durmiera, al dia siguiente Remus y Tonks irian a comprar algo de ropa, ya que no sabian cuando iba a volver a la normalidad y no querian molestar a Xo para que le prestara ropa todos los dias. Era algo extraño, pero ya encontrarian la solucion al problema del lobito.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

-Buenos dias chicos.

-Buenos dias profesor Potter- contesto toda la clase, Lunes por la mañana, era la primera clase que daba Harry, estaba muy nervioso, sin embargo, todos los alumnos lo miraban con enormes sonrisas en sus caras, su clase, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, quinto curso, ahi estaba Henry, le sonreia para darle apoyo, seria sencillo, recordo que cuando el tenia su misma edad, el y sus amigos formaron el ED, si hacia la clase divertida seria mas sencillo hacer que los chicos aprendieran la leccion.

-Bien, como es mi primer dia como profesor, les dare oportunidad para que hagan preguntas- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba informalmente sobre el escritorio del profesor, varios alumnos se miraron entre si y sonrieron al ver a Harry asi, el parecia ser mas divertido que el profesor Lupin- asi que, adelante, pregunten lo que quieran- practicamente toda la clase levanto la mano- solo preguntas que no tengan nada que ver con mis hijos- explico Harry, varias chicas del Club de Fans de los gemelos bajaron sus manos- ni del problema del profesor Lupin- mas manos fueron bajando- y tampoco preguntas con respecto a Voldemort- solo dos manos quedaron levantadas, la de un Gryffindor y otra chica de Ravenclaw- si, señorira…

-Smith, Sarha Smith- dijo la chica- solo queria preguntar que nivel de Auror es usted, profesor?

-Bueno, primero que nada, chicos los puedo llamar por sus nombres? Se me hace mas comodo- toda la clase asintio contenta- bien, bueno, alguien me puede decir cuales son los niveles que hay en el Departamento de Aurores?- dijo Harry dirigiendose a toda la clase, Sarha permanecieron con la mano alzada, Henry la imito y alzo su mano, no quiso preguntar a Sarha ya que ella habia formulado la pregunta, y sabia que Henry tendria muchisimas oportunidades para contestar, se fijo en una mano medio levantada de un chico de Ravenclaw- digame, señor… Turner, Chris Turner?- dijo consultando su lista.

-S… si profesor- contesto el chico timidamente- hay cuatro diferentes niveles de Aurores, el normal es A "Auror" ahi es donde queda la mayoria de los aspirantes, despues esta el SSA "Single Star Auror", un poco mas dificil, solo algunos terminan ahi, de ahi sigue el DSA "Double Star Auror", muchisimo mas dificil, hay muy pocas personas con ese titulo, el ultimo, y mas alto, es el C "Cazador" es practicamente imposible llegar hasta ahi, solo se conoce una persona viva que lo es.

-Muy bien Chris, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw- el cicho sonrio timidamente- ahora, alguien me puede decir de que nivel es esta placa?- pregunto Harry mostrando la placa que tenia colgada en el cuello, era como una placa militar Muggle, solo que esta era de oro puro, servia para comunicarse durante las batallas y tambien tenia un hechizo para crear un escudo protector, solo Henry dejo su mano alzada- si Henry?

-Esa es una placa de DSA "Double Star Auror", profesor- contesto Henry sonriente.

-Muy bien Henry, tres puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Harry metiendo su placa entres u tunica de nuevo.

-Profesor?- dijo una alumna de Gryffindor levantando la mano.

-Si, señorita…

-Williams, Kate Williams- se adelanto la chica a Harry, quien consultaba la lista- disculpe, podria mostrarnos su placa, por favor?- varios alumnos murmuraron y asintieron con la cabeza con ojos suplicantes, Harry sonrio y se quito la cadena, los chicos se pusieron inquietos, le entrego la placa a Kate para que la viera bien.

-Vayan pasandola para que todos la vean, mientras, alguien mas queria pregutnar algo?- dijo Harry volviendo a sentarse en el escritorio, el chico de Gryffindor volvio a levanter la mano- si, digame.

-Josh Holloway- dijo el chico- profesor, mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio, me ha comentado que el entrenamiento de Aurores a bajado un poco de calidad, es eso cierto?

-Claro que no- respondio Harry haciendo un ademan con la mano- lo que pasa es que los tiempos han cambiado, por ejemplo, cuando mi padre estudio para Auror, el Ministerio aumento un poco el nivel de los Aurores, dejaban entrar muchos aspirantes, pero los entrenamientos eran duros, asi que no todos lo lograban, despues de que Voldemort cayo por primera vez, los Aurores tuvieron cierto descanzo, ya no dejaban que tantas personas hicieran el entrenamiento, solo las que de verdad parecian tener aptitudes para ser Aurores, despues que Voldemort volviera, los Aurores tuvieron casi el mismo trabajo que cuando se alzo por primera vez, muchos aspirantes pero muy pocos se hacian con los titulos, debo admitir que el entrenamiento era bastante fuerte, de no haber sido por mis amigos hubiera desistido el en segundo año del entrenamiento para DSA.

-Entonces, ahora es mas dificil entrar?- pregunto Josh con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si, pero el entrenamiento no es tan pesado- repondio Harry mirando hacia donde estaba su placa, varias chicas la examinaban fasinadas- por que la pregunta Josh?

-Es que, cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser Auror, pero como mi padre me habia dicho eso, no estaba muy seguro- respondio Josh, tomo la placa que le pasaban las chicas y se quedo contemplandola, Harry se dio cuenta que el chico de verdad queria una placa para el, la miraba fasinado, esa era la misma mirada que el mismo habia tenido cuando Tonks le habia enseñado su placa el primer dia de entrenamiento.

-Tu padre debe estar confundido, no te preocupes la calidad es la misma, muy buena, asi que, si de verdad quieres ser Auror, yo se que te esforzaras al maximo para conseguirlo- dijo Harry mirando al chico, este asintio freneticamente con la cabeza devolviendo la mirada a Harry- bueno, ya que no hay mas preguntas, seguiremos la clase en donde se quedo el profesor Lupin, segun yo estaban viendo el Patronus verdad? Creo que aprenderan del mismo modo que yo, siempre es mejor la practica, asi que guarden sus libros y saquen sus varitas- dijo Harry haciendo que los chicos sonrieran y obedecieran al instante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Estuvo genial.

-Si, fue una clase estupenda.

Los alumnos salian del aula de Defensa contentisimos, la siguiente clase ya esperaba afuera, Gryffindor y Slytherin, cuarto curso, Remus estaba con ellos pues no se queria quedar solo y aburrido en la biblioteca, aunque traia varios libros de pociones consigo, los chicos Potter estaban nerviosos, sabian que su padre los trataria como si fueran unos alumnos mas, pero si hacian una broma, el castigo de verdad les vendria despues de clase. En ese momento vieron a Henry y Suemy salir del aula, los dos comentaban sonrientes la clase que acababan de tener.

-Y? como le s fue?- pregunto Jo.

-El tio Harry si que sabe como dar una clase- fue todo lo que dijo Henry y se fue tomado de la mano sde Suemy.

-Adios chicos- dijo Suemy mirando a Raven, sabia que no le agradaba a la chica, pero ella de verdad queria a Henry, no se dejaria vencer por la hermanita de su novio, ya pensaria en algo para ganarse su confianza.

-Ya pueden entrar- se escucho la voz de Harry desde dentro del aula, los alumnos se fueron sentando poco a poco, ya que el ultimo alumnos de Slytherin se sento, Harry decidio comenzar la clase- Buenos dias.

-Buenos dias profesor Potter- respondio la clase

-Bien, esta es mi primera clase con ustedes, asi que dejare que me hagan preguntas antes de empezar, alguien tiene alguna pregunta?- Harry repitio el proceso que hizo con la clase de Henry, sabia que esa clase seria diferente ya que eran Slytherins y a los Gryffondor ya los conocia, todos se miraron entres si, nadie levanto la mano- bien, si no hay preguntas comenzaremos la clase.

-Profesor- dijo un chico de Slytherin.

-Digame, señor…

-Robert Sanens- dijo el Slytherin con cierta frialdad- solo queria preguntar si es verdad que usted le dio la pocion al profesor Lupin para poder dar la clase.

-Esa es la pregunto mas estupida que he escuchado en mi vida- dijo Sirius adelantandosele a Harry, Remus miro al chico Slytherin con incredulidad.

-Profesor, creo que esa pregunto no merece ser respondida- dijo Ara levantando la mano.

-Tranquilos chicos, es normal que la gente invente rumores, ya estoy acostumbrado- les dijo Harry, despues sonrio, se alegraba de que sus hijos y sobrinos se preocuparan por el

-La verdad no creo que el profesor Potter lo haya hecho- dijo Eli en su papel de niña buena, se gano un par de miradas de enojo por parte de los de su casa, y otras de asombro por parte de los leones- se lleban muy bien, no es verdad?

-Si eso es verdad, señor Sanens, yo no le di la pocion a Remus, se que el es un gran profesor, y yo quiero que vuelva a darles clases, espero que no les moleste que yo se las de por un tiempo, esta bien?- el chico simplemente alzo las cejas y se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla- bueno, si no hay mas preguntas, comenzamos la clase.

Los chicos quedaron asombrados con la facilidad en la que Harry hacia que los Slytherins participaran y pusieran atencion, iban por la mitad de la clase cuando Sirius lo vio, un chico de Slytherin comia un pedazo de pastel de calabaza mientras Harry estaba de espaldas a ellos apuntando un par de cosas en la pizarra, se enfado muchisimo, le estaba faltando al respeto a su padre haciendo eso, y el colmo fue cuando el chico, junto con su pareja (**n/a:** si no mal recuerdo los asientos son para dos personas..) levanto el pastel y lo comenzo a mover de un lado a otro burlandose de Harry, quien no lo veia, Sirius iba a decirle a su padre, pero Remus, que estaba sentado atras de el, lo detuvo a tiempo negando con la cabeza, no podia hacerlo, seria un soplon si lo hacia, todo lo contrario a un Merodeador, Sirius asintio y fijo su vista en el Slytherin, entonces sintio como Remus le picaba el hombro para que volteara Remus le comento algo en voz baja, Sirius asintio sonriente, se giro y le dijo en voz baja a Xo, que se sentaba junto a el, el plan que Remus habia tenido, Xo asintio y se volteo a ver a Jo, que estaba junto a Remus, Remus ya le habia explicado el plan a Jo por lo que saco un par de cucarachas de goma de su mochila y se las dio a Xo, Xo se volvio de nuevo y se puso a cuchichear con Sirius y Remus, las chicas miraban algo preocupadas, Annie se sentaba con Raven, y Ara con Clio, el hecho de que los chicos cuchichearan con un paquete de cucarachas de goma les daba mala espina, pero no creian que fueran a hacer algo en la clase de Harry, por lo menos no el primer dia.

-Señor Potter, señor Xolur, señor Lupin dejen de hablar- dijo Harry aun de espaldas a ellos.

Los chicos se callaron y siguieron comunicandose a base de miradas y señas, al final acordaron cual seria el plan antes de que el Slytherin terminara su pastel, Sirius se puso de pie y, silenciosamente, comenzo a lanzar bolitas de pergamino al compañero del Slytherin que comia, este se dio cuenta y se los regreso tambien en silencio, esto distrajo al Slytherin tragon, dejo su pastel en la mesa y comenzo a lanzar bolitas de pergamino tambien, Jo se unio a la batalla, Xo aprovecho para escabullirse por entre los pupitres y llegar cerca del escritorio del Slytherin, toda la clase estaba muy concentrada en la silenciosa batalla entre Jo, Sirius y los dos Slytherins, asi que nadie se dio cuenta cuando Xo puso dos cucarachas de goma dentro del pastel, Xo regreso a sentarse justo cuando Harry se daba vuelta y veia la batalla de papelitos entre sus hijos y los Slys.

-Pero que pasa aqui?- dijo Harry mirandolos, todos se quedaron de piedra, Sirius lanzo el ultimo papelito que fue a dar a la cabeza del Slytherin tragon- ya basta, tres puntos menos para Gryffindor y tres puntos menos para Slytherin, ponganse a trabajar.

Los chicos volvieron a sus cosas, Sirius miro a Xo este solo levanto el pulgar sonriendo, los chicos comenzaron la cuenta regresiva mientras el Slytherin se llevaba el pastel a la boca.

-5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

-Aaaahhh!- grito el Slytherin lanzando el pastel por los aires, el cual fue a dar a la cabeza de Hinzy.

-Que te pasa idiota!- grito Hinz poniendose de pie, tenia un temperamento bastante agresivo.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Harry mirando a sus alumnos, Hinzy se quito el pastel de la cabeza y lo miro, vio las cucarachas de goma que estaban dentro, solo que ella tambien penso que eran de verdad.

-Aaaahhh! Que asco!- grito tambien lanzando el pastel por los aires, este dio en los apuntes de Clio.

-Mis notas! Eres una tonta!- grito Clio poniendose de pie y lanzandole el tortazo de nuevo a Hinzy, esta se agacho y el tortazo dio en la oreja de AnaV, ella se puso de todos los colores antes de ponerse roja de coraje.

-Esto es guerra!!- grito AnaV tomando su frasquito de tinta y lanzandola en direcciona a la zona Gryffindor (**n/a:** tomen en cuenta que los Gryffis y los Slys siempre se sientan separados.. mitad y mitad.. si me entienden..??XD) el frasquito de tinta se rompio en la mesa de Rei manchando todo lo que Rei tenia escrito, este se enfurecio y tomo su frasco de tinta, asi comenzo una guerra entre Gryffis y Slys.

-Esperen... ya basta… detenganse…!!- gritaba Harry intentando detener la pelea, se vio forzado a usar su varita, con un suave movimiento hizo que todas las cosas que volaban, libros, bolitas de pergamino, plumas y de mas, se detuvieran al instante, los "guerrilleros" se miraban con odio- 20 puntos menos para Slytherin y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, los Slytherins tendran castigo con su Jefe de Casa, de los Gryffindor me encargo yo- dijo Harry mirando a los chicos con ojos peligrosos, todos tragaron saliva, en ese momento sono la campana y la clase termino- Gryffindor se queda.

Los chicos esperaron a que los Slytherin salieran del aula para acercarse a Harry, este escribia una nota para el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin para comentarle la situacion, los chicos esperaron en silencio a que Harry hablara, Harry hizo un avion de papel con el pergamino en el que habia escrito y lo lanzo por la puerta para que llegara a su destino, despues se volvio a los chicos.

-Castigados, y lo peor es que el castigo se los di yo, mi primer dia de clases- les dijo Harry, todos bajaron la mirada- se que estan acostumbrados a ser castigados, asi que esta vez me encargare de poner yo los castigos, todos por separado.

-Pero papa…

-Profesor Potter- corrigio Harry a Sirius- no pense que me fueran a hacer eso el primer dia de clases conmigo, los tres- dijo dirigiendose a sus hijos, ellos bajaron la mirada- Ara, crei que eras la responsable del grupo, no por que tu padre este asi te reveles de esa manera- dijo Harry señalando a Remus y mirando a la lobita quien miraba al suelo sonrojada- Remus, ya se que eres joven, pero entiende que tienes una hija ahora, debes darle un buen ejemplo- Remus mantuvo su vista fija en los ojos de Harry, aunque Harry sabia que estaba arrepentido- Raven, tu madre esta en la biblioteca, asi que le dejare el trabajo a ella- Rav hizo una mueca de preocupacion y trago saliva- Clio y Rei, a ustedes no tengo derecho a regañarlos, pero sepan que me desepcionan- ellos dos miraron al suelo avergonzados- Xo, ya te he dicho que no le sigas la corriente a este par, otra mas, te juro que les siguas la corriente otra vez y los ayudas con las bromas y te las veras conmigo- Xo trago saliva, sabia que Harry lo trataba como si fuera otro de sus hijos, ya que se llevaba muy bien con su padre, el tambien era Auror, asi que se tomaba muy en serio la amenaza de Harry- ahora vayan a su siguiente clase- todos se dirigieron a la puera lo mas rapido que pudieron- menos ustedes tres- dijo señalando a sus hijos, ellos se quedaron quietos mientras los demas salian dandoles una mirada de "Lo siento", los chicos se dirigieron de nuevo al escritorio de Harry- bien, ya los regaño el profesor Potter, ahora le toca a su padre, Harry- los chicos se miraron entre si y esperaron que su regaño comenzara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Unos quince minutos despues, los chicos Potter salieron con la cabeza gacha del aula de Defensa, todos los estaban esperando afuera, Sirius y Jo salieron sobandose el trasero, Annie simplemente estaba seria.

-No preguntes- dijo Sirius al ver que Xo abria la boca.

-Y papa dijo que si nos seguias el juego de nuevo a ti te pasaba lo mismo- dijo Jo sobandose el trasero, Xo abrio mucho los ojos y se llevo una mano a sus pompas un poco asustado, estaba seguro que Harry si se atreveria a nalguearlo.

-Bueno ya, nos dara el castigo el sabado, vamos a la siguiente clase, se nos hace tarde- dijo Annie acercandose a las chicas.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Dos semanas habian pasado y seguian sin encontrar alguna solucion para el pobre de Remus, Tonks estaba desesperada, ya queria tener a su lobito con ella otra vez, digo, si lo tenia, pero no podia besarlo, no podia llamarlo "Mi Amor", no dormian juntos, ella lo necesitaba para poder estar tranquila, ya estaba sola en casa, no tenia nada que hacer en Hogwarts, exepto los dias que no tenia trabajo en los que iba y ayudaba a buscar alguna pocion para regresar a Remus, se sentia extraña, tal vez en algun momento deseo que Remus fuera mas joven, pero ahora se arrepentia con toda su alma de haber deseado eso, ella lo queria como era antes, mayor y lindo, ya no queria tener a ese joven Remus, sin querer dejo salir un par de lagrimas, estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca de Hogwarts leyendo un libro, extremadamente grueso, de pociones.

-Tonks? Estas bien?- pregunto Ginny preocupada al ver a su amiga llorando.

-Si, estoy bien- dijo Tonks disimulando y secandose las lagrimas, intento sonreir a Ginny, pero era algo dificil.

-Tonks que te pasa?- pregunto Ginny sentandose a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Yo… esque… lo extraño mucho Ginny- dijo Tonks tapandose la cara con las manos y comenzando a sollozar- ya se que el no se ha ido, que aqui esta, pero no es lo mismo, estoy sola en casa, no tengo a nadie que me haga cariños, ni que yo lo pueda besar, nadie me dice "Te Quiero", nadie…

-Ya tranquila- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga- encontraremos la solucion para Remus, te lo juro.

-Si, lo se- dijo Tonks secandose las lagrimas- gracias Ginny.

-Ahora a seguir leyendo- le dijo Ginny tomando un libro y mirando su contenido, Tonks le sonrio, aun con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, y la imito.

Ellas no se dieron cuenta que un joven lobo las habia escuchado hablar desde detras de la estanteria, Remus se sentia mal por Tonks, el no habia puesto mucho empeño en la busqueda de la solucion, el solo se divertia y ayudaba a los chicos a hacer una que otra broma, no penso que ella estuviera mal por su culpa, entonces decidio que pondria su titulo de Merodeador Estudioso a funcionar, desde ese dia se empeñaria lo mas que pudiera para encontrar una solucion y poder de nuevo estar con Tonks, el no se acordaba de ella, pero al parecer si la amaba, y bastante, asi que, si tenia que acabarse la biblioteca de Hogwarts en una semana, lo haria, no le importaba, con tal de que todos fueran felices de nuevo, salio de la biblioteca cargado de libros y sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando Sirius, Jo y Xo lo llamaron desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Moony!, Eh! Moony!! REMUS!!- este ultimo grito hizo que el licantropo se volviera a verlos.

-Chicos lo siento, no los escuche- dijo dirigiendse a ellos.

-Si nos dimos cuenta- dijo Jo- que te pasa? Estas algo distraido.

-Nada, nada, estoy bien, no se preocupen- contesto Remus quitandole importancia- diganme, que querian?

-Bueno, queremos hacer algo esta noche en la cena- dijo Sirius sonriendo pillamente, despues de unos dias habian acostumbrado a que Harry estuviera ahi, y ya habian aprendido a esquivarlo para no ganarse una nalgada o un castigo.

-Y?- pregunto Remus algo distraido.

-Que queremos que nos ayudes- dijo Xo- no queremos repetir bromas, y las tuyas siempre son originales.

-Bien, y que tienen planeado?- dijo Remus comenzando a caminar rumbo al Gran Comedor.

-Absolutamente nada- contesto Jo sonriendo inocentemente.

-Es que las bromas de las semanas pasadas fueron geniales, no creemos que seamos capacas de superarlas- dijo Sirius.

-Si, la bebida con las pildoras para cambiar la voz de los Slytherins estuvo genial- comento Xo.

-Hablaron como ardillas por tres dias- rio Jo.

-Y el bailesito de Thompson y Amari en el vestibulo- dijo Sirius.

-Si pueden quitarse la reputacion de homosexuales de aqui a que terminen el colegio sera un milagro!- continuo Xo partiendose de risa.

-Tambien el baño de lodo para las dos Ravenclaw que nos hecharon del baño de prefectos- dijo Sirius.

-O el baño privado de Doerthy con el patito de hule, el señor "Aflaq", esas fotos nos serviran para chantajearlo mas de una vez- dijo esta vez Jo, no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, ya todos estaban ahi eserando la comida, cuando todos estuvieron sentados, McGonagall se levanto y pidio silencio con la mano, todos callaron rapidamente.

-Alumnos, antes de cenar les dare un aviso que, creo yo, les va a interesar, y bastante- dijo McGonagall provocando inquietud en el comedor- como ya saben dentro de dos semanas sera Halloween, asi que, contando lo bien que han ido este inicio de año, haremos un baile para celebrar el Dia de Brujas- el comedor estallo en murmullos y alguna que otra risita tonta- sera un baile de disfraces, si no se disfrasan no entraran al comedor asi que por favor, busquen un buen traje- todos se emocionaron mas, eso si que seria divertido- en otros avisos, la temporada de Quidditch esta por empezar, asi que, Capitanes, entreguen la lista de los nuevos miembros a sus jefes de Casa, Gryffindor se las dara al profesor Potter, eso es todo, a comer.

-Un baile de disfraces, esto sera fantastico- dijo Ara sirviendose jugo en su vaso.

-Tenemos que ir pensando en que dirfrasarnos- dijo Annie poniendo un pedazo de pastel de carne en su plato.

-Para que, si tu no necesitas mascara para asustar, Potter- dijo Xo para despues llenar su boca con pan.

-Que dijiste!!- grito Annie, solo queda decir que esa cena no fue para nada tranquila en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin! Esta super largo..XD bueno pues espero ke les haya gustado, ahora si, yo creo, que ire un pokitin mas rapido.. para no aburrirlos..XP bueno pues espero muchos Reviews..!! por fixx..!!


	31. Halloween

Bueno aki este kapi.. a pedido de varios de aki pues lo puse muy interesante.. y esta bastante largo.. asi ke espero ke les guste..!!

**Los reviews los conteste por mail..!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halloween..!!**

-Bien, entonces solo debemos…

-Si- interrumpio Remus a Jo.

-Pero entonces tenemos que…

-Si- volvio a interrumpir Remus, pero esta vez a Sirius.

-Pues mas vale que…

-Si- interrumpio por tercera vez el licantropo, esta vez fue a Xo al que interrumpio, se pusieron de pie con intencion de salir de la Sala Comun y dirigise a Hogsmeade, era Viernes en la noche, Remus, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no habia logrado encontrar nada en los libros de pociones que tomaba, sin embargo empleaba algo de su tiempo libre no solo para ayudar a los chicos con las bromas, sino que se la pasaba con Tonks hablando un poco en la biblioteca mientras buscaban la solucion, al parecer a ella le ayudaba el hablar con Remus, ya se le veia un poco mas contenta, sin embargo, Remus y los chicos llevaban ya una semana ideando un plan que no les podria fallar, seria una broma perfecta, necesitaron bastante tiempo para perfeccionarla, pero al fin les habia quedado su gran obra maestra, con esta broma los Merodeadores estarian mas que orgullosos de ellos, eso era seguro, asi que ese dia decidieron ponerlo en marcha.

-A donde creen que van?- pregunto Ara parandose frente a los cuatro.

-A la cocina- respondio Sirius con naturalidad.

-Tenemos hambre- siguio Jo.

-La cena fue hace media hora- dijo Ara con incredulidad.

-Ya nos conoces- dijo Xo encogiendose de hombros- somos barriles sin fondo.

-Eso yo no me lo trago- dijo Annie parandose junto a Ara- ustedes planean algo y sera mejor que nos lo cuenten o no los dejamos salir.

-No te metas Annie, esto no es asunto tuyo- dijo Sirius parandose frente a su hermana con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Tal vez no lo sea, pero me lo diran de todas formas, se que es una broma, y mas les vale que no sea contra nosotras- contesto Annie acercandose a su hermano con las manos en la cadera y levantando la cabeza para poder mirar a Sirius a los ojos.

-No tenemos por que decirtelo, ustedes no estan relacionadas con nada de esto- pregunto Sirius comenzando a enfadarse.

-Ya basta chicos, solo cuentaselo y ya, no hay problema- dijo Remus apaciguadoramente, Sirius lo miro por unos segundos con el entrecejo fruncido, pero despues desistio ante la mirada del lobito.

-Bien, te lo explicaremos- dijo Sirius mirando a Annie y acercandose a llos sillones, las chicas lo siguieron felices, entre los cuatro le explicaron su grandioso plan a Ara y a Annie, no pudieron reprimir una carcajada al imaginarse a los Slytherins en esa situacion- bien eso es todo, contentas?

-Si, y mucho- respondio Ara intentando controlar su risa.

-Solo tienen un pequeño problema- dijo Annie dejando de reir pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Cual?- prguntaron todos.

-Que mañana hay entrenamiento de Quidditch- respondio Annie mirando a Sirius, Jo y Xo, este ultimo era Cazador del equipo.

-Como?- dijeron los tres y se dirigieron a la tabla de anuncios, efectivamente, habia uno con la letra de Annie que decia que ese Sabado 23 de Octubre seria la seleccion del nuevo Golpeador de Gryffindor, ya que el del año pasado, y antiguo Capitan habia terminado Hogwarts, los chicos se volvieron hacia Annie con cara suplicante- debes cambiar la fecha!

-No- respondio inmediatamente Annie.

-Vamos sis, no puedes hacernos esto, llevamos una semana planeando la broma- dijo Sirius.

-Y ese cartel lleva una semana ahi pegado- le respondio Annie- no cambiare la fecha, ya tengo a todos los posibles candidatos, ademas el proximo fin de semana es Halloween y no los podremos hacer.

-Pero Annie!- comenzaron a replicar los tres chicos, pero se vieron interrumpidos por Remus.

-Esta bien- dijo el licantropo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que esta bien?- pregunto Jo incredulo- pero Moony, esa broma la debemos hacer un fin de semana, toma mucho tiempo para prepararse.

-Y la haremos un fin de semana- dijo Remus agrandando mas su sonrisa, los chicos aun no comprendian- que me dicen de una pila de Slytherins con disfrases ridiculos corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el Gran Comedor?

-La mente de tu padre es maligna, sorprendente, pero maligna- dijo Annie a Ara sonriendo ampliamente.

Todos aprovaron la idea de Remus y se prepararon para el siguiente fin de semana.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

En las celdas de Azkaban, los Mortifagos se mostraban algo inquietos, habaian recibido noticias desde Hogwarts, la pocion habia fallado, no hablaban mucho de eso, ya que habia vigilancia constante, pero se notaba que algo les pasaba, o por lo menos Peter Pettigrew lo notaba, por eso esa ultima semana se la paso bastante atento a cualquier comentario fuera de lo normal que hicieran los demas, no habia escuchado nada relevante, solo alguna que otra mencion de Hogwarts, pero el creia que Draco y Pansy estaban preocupados por su hija, no hubo nada por un tiempo hasta que…

-Que te pasa Cassie?- pregunto Bellatrix mirando hacia la celda de una de las Mortifagas que mas habia aportado informacion a Voldemort cuando se encontraba en la cumber de su poder, Cassie Trelawney, quien era conocida por sus ataques de adivina en los momentos mas inesperados.

-"Siete Dias, El Señor Oscuro Sera Recordado Por Todos Aquellos Que Alguna Vez Temieron De El, Sus Fieles Servidores Seran Alentados A Seguir, No Lo Suficiente Para Triunfar, Pero Lo Suficiente Para No Desistir, Aquel Que Lo Vencio Vera Uno De Sus Miedos Volverse Realidad…"- la voz de Cassie sonava distorcionada, todos quedaron con la voca abierta tras escucharla, despues de unos segundos Cassie parecio despertar del trance-Que… Que paso? Por que me ven todos asi?

-Cassie, eres uno de los mejores Mortifagos que conoci- dijo Bella con una gran sonris en su rostro- escucharon eso?

-Por supuesto que lo escuchamos- dijo Draco acercandose a los barrotes- al parecer, algo sucedera con nuestro señor en Halloween.

-Pues claro, ese es el dia que perdio su poder por culpa del imbecil de Potter, no es asi?- pregunto Pansy acercandose a su esposo.

-Cierto- dijo Snape- lo mejor sera…

-Sshh, alguien viene- dijo Bella, todos se dirigieron hacia sus camas y pretendieron estar de lo mas aburridos, Draco, por su parte, como un libro, una pluma y un frasquito de tinta y se puso a escribir.

El Auror en guardia paso por las celdas revisando que todo estuviera en orden, Peter se dio cuenta del repentino cambio en los Mortifagos, decidio que era tiempo de llamar a Harry para comentarle lo que sucedia, rapidamente le hizo una señal al Auror, este asintio levemente y Peter salio de su celda rumbo a la sala en donde el y Harry se solian reunir y espero, el Auror, tras terminar de revisar el lugar, llego a la sala de descanzo y llamo a Harry a su celular. (**n/a:** estaban hechizados, t0o0odos los celulares que aparecen en el fic estan hechizados).

-o-o-o-Hogwarts-o-o-o-

-Sin embargo, los Hombres Lobo…- Harry se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular- disculpen un segundo- dijo a la clase de cuarto de Hufflepuff que tenia en ese momento- si?

-Señor Potter, disculpe la llamada, pero Pettigrew necesita hablar con usted- dijo el Auror del otro lado de la bocina.

-Esta bien, yo ahora no puedo ir- dijo Harry mirando a la case, quienes lo miraban con curiosidad- pero Ginny ira en mi lugar.

-Si esta bien señor- respondio el Auror.

-Gracias- dijo Harry colgando su celular y volviendose a la clase- disculpen, una emergencia, Cloey podrias ir por mi esposa a la biblioteca, por favor?

-Si profesor- respondio una chica bajita y de cabello rubio.

Harry siguio con la clase mientras Cloey iba por Ginny, a los pocos minutos Cloey entro en la clase seguida de una confundida Ginny.

-Disculpen un segundo- dijo Harry dirigiendose a la clase despues salio con Ginny- Gin, me llamaron de Azkaban, dicen que Peter tiene que decirme algo importante, tengo clase, no puedo ir, puedes ir tu, por favor, sera solo unos minutos.

-Si, claro, pero tienes alguna idea de para que te quiere?- pregunto Ginny.

-No, pero no me ha dado informacion en algun tiempo, espero que esta vez si tenga algo importante- respondio Harry- bueno, debo terminar la clase, luego me dices que fue lo que te dijo Peter.

-Si esta bien, salgo ahora mismo- dijo Ginny y con un rapido beso se despidio de Harry.

-o-o-o-Azkaban-o-o-o-

Ginny llego a la entrada de la prision, el Auror que habia llamado la esperaba frente a la puerta principal, la saludo cortezmente y la llevo hacia una puerta enseguida de la puerta principal, esa iba directo a donde Peter esperaba, Ginny paso por la puerta y el Auror la cerro tras ella, Gnny camino por un par de minutos hasta que dio con otra puerta, la abrio con cuidado y miro la habitacion, era circular, sin ventanas y solo habia un par de sillones y una mesita, en uno de los sillones se encontraba sentado Peter, se le notaba algo impaciente, al ver a Giny quedo algo sorprendido.

-Harry no pudo venir, tenemos ciertos problemas en Hogwarts y... bueno no importa, yo vine en su lugar- dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta y llendo hacia Pettigrew.

-Claro, no hay problema, hace tanto tiempo que no te veia- dijo Peter con una media sonrisa, Ginny sonrio de vuelta, se sentia algo incomoda, ese sujeto habia matado a los padres de su esposo, tal vez no directamente, pero el habia tenido bastante que ver, decidio no comentar nada e ir directo a la razon de la reunion.

-Si, bueno y que era lo que queries decirle a Harry?- pregunto Ginny lo mas amablemente que pudo.

-Claro- dijo Peter, al parecer habia notado la incomodidad de Ginny- hace unos minutos, una de las Mortifagas que estan en la misma seccion que yo, Cassie Trelawney, tuvo una vision, al parecer algo ocurrira en siete dias, Halloween para ser mas preciso, supuestamente sera algo que alentara a los Mortifagos a seguir con su plan…

-Entonces si tienen un plan?- pregunto Ginny con los ojos como platos.

-Eso parece, pero no han hablado sobre eso- respondio Peter, Harry ya sabia que los Morifagos planeaban algo, tal vez no se lo habia dicho a Ginny para no preocuparla- la cosa es que Trelawney tambien dijo que el que lo vencio, osea al Señor Oscuro, vera uno de sus miedos hechorealidad, eso me preocupa…

-Que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Ginny muy preocupada- no le ira a pasar nada a Harry, verdad?

-No solo me preocupa que algo le pase a Harry, ella dijo "Uno de sus miedos", puede que algo le pase a el, o a sus hijos, inclusive a ti, asi que tengan cuidado por favor- dijo Peter poniendose de pie.

-Espera, eso es todo?- pregunto Ginny impasiente poniendose de pie tambien.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero no tengo mas informacion, Harry sabe que ellos no son tontos, no van comentando por ahi sus maquiavelicos planes- dijo Peter acercandose a un pequeño ahujero en la pared- saludame a Harry y tengan cuidado por favor.

Peter se transformo en rata y salio por el ahujero dejando a Ginny llena de angustia y preocupacion.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Era un hermoso sabado a las 10 de la mañana, el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se encontraba reunido en el campo con un monton de candidatos para ser el nuevo golpeador en frente. El equipo: Sebastien Collart, un estudiante de sexto curso, que si bien era algo tonto, era bastante bueno dandole a las Bludgers; Raven era Guardian; Jo, Sirius y Xo como Cazadores y Annie como Buscador y Capitan, todos se encontraban montados en sus escobas y miraban al grupo que tenian delante, eran desde niños de segundo hasta chicos de septimo, al parecer eran solo hombres.

-Bien, primero haremos una prueba para ver que tal vuelan- grito Annie a todos los chicos que se encontraban en el pasto- formen grupos de cinco y den dos vueltas al campo de Quidditch.

Poco a poco los nuevos fueron montando sus escobas y comenzarona volar por grupos, algunos volaban con una agilidad sorprendente, pero otros eran absolutamente pateticos, despues de sacar a unos cuantos y de que Annie corriera a gritos a Natalia Vanes, una chica de un cuerpo impresionante, y eso que solo tenia 14 años, su cabello castaño caia en bucles hasta la mitad de la espalda, siempre con su maquillaje intacto, era como una Barbie de porcelana, siempre vestia lo ultimo que salia en la revista "Corazon de Bruja" y era la presidenta oficial del Club de Fans de los Merodeadores Jr; y a una que otra chica miembro del mismo Club, formo a los restantes para hacer la siguiente prueba.

-Bien, ahora que ya sabemos que vuelan bien…- comenzo a decir Annie pero se vio interrumpida por unos gritos provenientes de las gradas.

-_Sirius, Sirius, el mejor, en su escoba es como un Dios, vuela y vuela alrededor, y por eso lo amo yo!!-_ Annie miro a las gradas, ahi estaban Natalia y compañia con un gran cartel con los nombres de Sirius, Jo y Xo escritos en el y con corazones, flores y estrellas volando magicamente sobre la manta, Annie rodo los ojos e intento ignorarlas.

-Como les decia, ahora…

-_Jonny, Jonny, mi bebe, es un dulce ya lo se, si en el aire tu lo vez, te enamoraras de el!!- _Annie volvio a mirar a Natalia con ojos entrecerrados.

-Ahora haremos…

-_Xolur, Xolur, mi amor, ven conmigo por favor, deja la escoba a un lado hoy, si lo haces un beso te…!!_

-Ya basta! Sirius, Jo y XOXO, saquen a esas tipas de aqui!- grito Annie perdiendo la paciencia.

-No me digas asi!!- le grito Xo enojado a Annie.

-No me grites Xolur que soy tu Capitan!- le grito de vuelta Annie.

-Crees que me importa eso? Que me haras? Me sacaras del equipo?- pregunto Xo burlonamente, los hermanos Potter se habian alejado para hablar con Natalia y las demas.

-Puede que lo haga!- le dijo Annie mirandolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No lo haras, prefieres tenerme aqui enfadandote, a perder en un partido, sabes que soy de los mejores en Hogwarts- dijo Xo "modestamente".

-El señor modesto ha hablado- dijo Annie sarcasticamente rodando los ojos- ya callate y ve a sacar a esas del campo.

-No me calles Potter- dijo Xolur acercandose a ella aun en la escoba.

-Ahora te digo lo que quiera- haciendole frente a Xo- estamos en un entrenamiento, haces lo que el Capitan te diga, entendiste?

-Y ahora yo era el modesto?- pregunto Xo sarcastico- no tienes ningun derecho a decirme esas cosas, te crees demasiado importante Potter.

-Escuchame bien Xolur… hey! A donde vas? Te estoy hablando!- grito Annie al ver que Xo daba vuelta en su escoba y se alejaba, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Annie, volo rapidamente hacia Xo y lo empujo haciendo que el quedara suspendido en el aire sosteniendose solo con la mano derecha del palo de su escoba.

-Que haces?! Estas loca!- grito Xo intentando subir de nuevo, pero Annie safaba su mano izquierda en cuanto Xo la ponia sobre la escoba.

-Me vas a escuchar- dijo Annie poniendose frente a frente con Xo- ahora yo soy Capitan, cuando pida tu opinion me la das, cuando te diga "Callate", te callas, cuando te diga "Muevete", te mueves, si te digo "Detente", te detienes, y cuando tediga "Salta" tu que haces?

-Digo "Tu pimero"- respondio Xo haciendo esfuerzo para no caer de su escoba, Annie lo miro por unos segundos y despues sonrio y lo ayudo a subir a su escoba, Xo la miro algo sorprendido pero aun con el entrecejo fruncido y respirando con dificultad- de que te ries?

-Esa es la actitud que quiero en mis jugadores- respondio Annie sonriendo y dirigiendose a los demas- no dejen que se me suba mucho a la cabaza eso de ser capitan.

-Solo por eso casi me tiras de la escoba?-pregunto Xo mirandola incredulo- estas desquiciada!!

-Bueno ya, ya paso Xolur, ahora ve y saca a esas chicas del campo si no quieres que cometa un asesinato- dijo Annie quitandole importancia, Xo se alejo y fue junto a Sirius y Jo.

-Hola chicas- saludo con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

-Hola Xo!- respondieron todas las chicas mirandolo embobadas.

-Naty, nena, escucha, sera mejor que se vayan al Castillo si no quieres que Annie les lanze alguna maldicion- dijo Sirius dirigiendose a Natalia o Naty como le habia dicho Sirius.

-Si, lo que tu digas Siri-Boy- dijo Naty tontamente y varias chicas asintiendo con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada del "Hermoso" rostro de Sirius Potter.

-O pueden quedarse y hacer que la cabeza de Annie estalle- dijo Xo como broma, todas las chicas rieron tontamente.

-Escuche eso Xolur!- grito Annie desde abajo, donde estaban los nuevos aspirantes, Annie estaba algo roja del coraje, esas tipas le coqueteaban descaradamente, no solo a sus hermanos, sino que a Xo tambien, no era que le importara… a quien queria engañar, claro que le importaba!

-Le harian un favor al mundo- grito Xo de vuelta.

-Se acabo! Xolur dos vueltas a la cancha!- grito Annie casi histerica.

-A sus ordenes General- dijo Xo haciendo un saludo militar y se preparo para salir volando.

-Sin escoba!- le grito Annie al ver que Xo se elevaba.

-Que?!

Despues de otra pelea por parte de Annie y Xo, pudieron seguir con la seleccion.

-Ahora probaremos su fuerza, por favor, pasen y tomen un bate- dijo Annie dirigiendose a los nuevos- deben golpear esta conchoneta mientras vuelan en su escoba.

Uno a uno fueron pasando, algunos tenian bastante fuerza, otros no mucha, pero aun quedaba ver la punteria, iban bien hasta que…

-Missy? Missy Pevensie?- pregunto Jo mirando la lista.

-Si, soy yo- respondio timidamente una chica pasando al frente, una chica de cabello negro noche, lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda tomado con dos pequeños broches con diamantitos rosas, un manicure perfecto y su maquillaje en tonos de rosa, un conjunto de pants rosa y blanco con la inscripcion "Cutie Girl" en la espalda y unos ojos de expresion infantil de color verde palido, tenia cuerpo atletico, si, pero era una chica demasiado… femenina como para ser Golpeador.

-Tu… erm… vienes a hacer la prueba?- pregunto Sirius algo confundido.

-Si, claro- respondio Missy con el entrecejo fruncido, al parecer ya sabia a donde se dirigia la conversacion- sino porque estaria aqui?

-Bueno es solo que… nosotros buscamos un Golpeador- dijo esta vez Xo.

-Y?- pregunto Missy algo enojada.

-Bueno que un Golpeador por lo general es fuerte y… pues… grande… y…- dijo entrecortadamente Jo.

-Hombre- termino Missy por el chico Potter.

-Bueno, pues si- dijeron los tres Cazadores.

-Claro, ya me lo suponia- dijo Missy mirandolos a los tres- bien si no me quieren aqui me voy, pero primero…- Missy tomo el bate que sostenia Xo y se dirigio a las Bludgers dejando salir una, monto su escoba y fue rapidamente hacia la Bludger y la golpeo, que golpe! La Bludger volo y se estrello justo entre medio de Jo y Sirius, la Bludger quedo atorada en el ahujero que se formo al esta dar en el suelo, Missy bajo triunfante de su escoba y le entrego el bate a Xo- listo, con su permiso, me retiro.

-Estas en el equipo- dijo Annie inmediatamente con los ojos como platos.

-De verdad?- pregunto Missy volviendose a ver a Annie con ojos soñadores.

-Claro, con esa fuerza y esa punteria- dijo Annie- bienvenida al equipo Missy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En otro lugar del Castillo, Harry estaba revisando los reportes de los de segundo cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Harry mientras se quitaba las gafas para tallarse un poco sus canzados ojos, cuando se puso las gafas de nuevo y pudo enfocar bien, vio a la persona que habia llamado a su puerta- Remus, que sucede?

-Yo… creo que encontre una solucion para esto- dijo Remus entrando por completo a la habitacion con un gran libro en sus manos y señalandose a si mismo.

-En serio?- pregunto Harry levantandose y llendo hacia el.

-Bueno, creo que es esto- dijo Remus mostrandole el libro que traia a Harry, Harry leyo con cuidado y sonrio.

-Si, creo que esto si nos servira- le dijo Harry- vaya que eres listo Remus.

-Gracias- dijo el licantropo sonrojandose un poco- te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro, que sucede?- dijo Harry sonriendole.

-No le digas a Nymph- le pidio Remus- quiero que sea sorpresa para Halloween, si es que funciona claro.

-Funcionara- le aseguro Harry dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro- no te preocupes, no le dire nada a Tonks.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえあおいうえあおいえうおあいうえおあいう

Ya habian pasado siete dias desde la visita de Ginny a Peter, por consiguiente, ese dia era Halloween, todo el Castillo se encontraba desierto, todo lo contrario a las Salas Comunes y las habitaciones, esos lugares eran un caos, gente iba y venia llevando maquillaje o pintura negra, pedazos de tela de distintos colores, retocando los ultimos detalles de sus disfraces.

-Bien, a la de tres salimos, de acuerdo- dijo Annie desde detras de los doceles de su cama.

-Si- respondieron Ara, Rav y Clio, no habian visto los disfraces de las otras, asi que ahi se verian por primera vez todas.

-Bien, uno… dos… tres!- dijo Annie, las cuatro camas se abrieron y dejaron ver a las chicas con sus disfraces.

Annie vestia como Cleopatra, con el cabello, algo arreglado con diferentes accesorios color dorado, un top tambien dorado con diferentes piedras de todos colores y una falda a juego con su top, el maquillaje lo llevaba en tonos de dorado, menos los ojos que estaban delineados exageradamente de negro, sus ojos verdes resaltaban ante la negrura que los rodeaba.

Clio se disfrazo de Diosa Griega, una delgada tela blanca acomodada alrederor de su cuerpo, se detenia con un gran broche dorado puesto a un costado, un gran liston dorado daba vueltas alrededor de su cintura, unas sandalias con pequeñas alitas que salian por detras, un maquillaje sumamente sencillo pero la hacia lucir hermosa, su cabello lo llevaba suelto algo alborotado y una diadema de hojas sobre sus orejas.

Raven traia un vestido sin mangas color rosa palido, llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla con cortes irregulares (**n/a: **parecido al de Campanita de Peter Pan..XD) unas alas salian de su espalda, su maquillaje estaba en tonos de rosa, sus ojos exageradamente maquillados pero hacian resaltar su color, traia el cabello recogido en un moño un poco mal hecho a proposito y traia una vara color rosa que soltaba pequeñas estrellas cada vez que la agitaba.

Ara, era Caperusita Roja, traia un overol negro de falda, la falda llegaba hasta la rodilla y tenia mucho vuelo, una blusa blanca de manga larga al estilo clasico, los zapatos escolares negros y medias blancas, traia una caperusa roja por encima, cargaba una pequeña canasta tejida con pan dentro de ella, se habia maquillado muy simple, para quedar bien en el papel de niña buena.

-Que bellas!!- gritaron las cuatro al verse bien.

En la habitacion de los chicos era otra historia

-Creen que lo conseguiran?- pregunto por decima vez Jo, caminaba de un lado para el otro con su disfraz de Vampiro, traia un traje negro muy elegante y capa tambien negra con un cuello muy alto con el interior rojo, habia hecho un hechizo para agrandar sus colmillos y traia un poco de sangre falsa saliendo por un lado de su boca, habia intentado peinar su cabello sin algun resultado aparente, sin embargo, se veia perfecto.

-Por novena vez Jo, tranquilo, que ellos nunca fallan- dijo Sirius sentado en su cama jugando con una espada de jugete que complementaba su traje, pirata, traia unos pantalones flojos metidos en las botas, una camisa blanca con algunos botones desabrochados, una chaqueta negra y varios pedazos de tela roja, negra y café amarrados como cinturon, traia una pañoleta roja en la cabeza y sobre ella un sombrero, en las manos traia varios anillos y en el cuello unos cuantos collares, y para terminar su conjunto, una pequeña arracada en su oreja derecha, esperando que su madre no lo viera con una perforacion, pero eso le daba un toque super sexy.

-Es la decima Siri- lo corrigio Xo desde su cama, Xo se disfrazo de Rock Star, un chaleco negro y unos pantalones del mismo color, unos Converse de botita nogros con blanco y un cinturon de estoperoles, llevaba el cabello completamente azul metalico y muy revuelto, los ojos con un poco de delineador y pulceras con calaveras y nombres de bandas de Hard Rock, al igual que Sirius llevaba un arete en la oreja, esa imagen haria que cualquier chica se desmayara.

Estaban esperando la señal para saber si su broma daria resultado o no, en ese momento una lechuza aparecio por la ventana y dejo un sobre en la cama de Sirius, depsues salio a toda prisa, los tres se apretujaron para leer el mensaje, era muy corto solo decia "Lo tenemos", pero tan solo con eso los tres comenzaron a saltar como locos celebrando.

-Y ustedes que traen?- pregunto Rei entrando en la habitacion, el traia un Kimono, traje estilo Japones, no le habia sido muy dificil escoger su disfras.

-Esta noche sera inolvidable- le dijo Xo tirandose en su cama para descanzar despues de tanto brinco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Harry mirandose en el espejo.

-Harry, te vez adorable- le dijo Ginny abrazandolo por la espalda y mirando su reflejo, Harry traia un disfras de momia, un pantalon corto blanco y una camisa desmangada era lo unico que traia, claro sin contra la cantidad de vendas mal puestas que traia por todo el cuerpo, se veia, como Ginny habia dicho, adorable, son el cabello despeinado, mas de lo normal, y los anteojos algo torcido a causa de las vendas que cubrian una parte de su cara.

-Se supone que debo asustar, no encantar- dijo Harry volviendose para abrazar a Ginny, ella tambienestaba disfrazada, pero ella iba de genio, unos pantalones flojos color rosa palido y unos zapatos rosa metalico, una blusa del mismo color que los pantalones y algo ajustada, y un pedazo de tela rosa metalico amarrado como cinturon, el cabello lo levaba en una coleta alta amarrada con un liston rosa metalico, varias pulceras plateadas y un collar tambien plateado, llevaba unos arêtes enormes en forma de estrella.

-Pero te ves genial- le dijo Ginny con un beso- en serio, a los chicos les encantara.

-Bien, bien, confiare en ti- dijo Harry volviendo al espejo para mirarse por ultima vez, mientras veia su reflejo pudo ver la cara de preocupacion de Ginny- Gin, estas bien? Que sucede?

-No, no es nada- dijo Ginny intentando sonreir.

-Gin, no me mientas, se que no estas bien- le dijo Harry acercandose a ella y abrazandola.

-Bueno, esque hoy, Halloween, recuerdas lo que dijo Peter?- pregunto Ginny dejandose abrazar por el.

-Si, lo recuerdo- respondio Harry apretandola mas contra si- no te preocupes, hay Aurores por todo el Castillo y en el bosque, nada ocurrira.

-Si, tienes razon- dijo Ginny mirandolo con una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento algien llamo ala puerta.

-Harry, Ginny, estan listos- Tonks entro a la habitacion con una tunica rosa chillon al igual que su cabello.

-Tonks, sabes que si no vas disfrazada no te dejaran entrar- le dijo Harry al verla.

-Pero si estoy disfrazada- dijo Tonks, Ginny y Harry la miraron interrogativamente- soy un camaleon, miren- Tonks se concentro y cambio su cabello a verde, la tunica cambio enseguida exactamente al tono de verde del cabello de Tonks.

-Genial!- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos listos, vamonos- dijo Ginny tomando el brazo de Harry y saliendo de la habitacion.

-Oigan, no han visto a Remus, no lo he visto en todo el dia- dijo Tonks algo preocupada.

-No, no lo he visto, y tu Harry?

-No, pero no te preocupes Tonks, seguramente esta bien- dijo Harry con una sonrisa complice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Tienen la mercancia?- pregunto Sirius entre las sombras como si fuera un Mafioso.

-Si, aqui la tenemos- respondieron dos pelirrojos imitando el tono de Sirius.

-Bien- dijo Siriusy extendio la mano para que se la entregaran, pero esta nunca llego- y bien?

-Y bien que?- preguntaron los pelirrojos.

-El gas!- semi gritaron Sirius, Jo y Xo.

-Sshhhh!!- los cayaron Corin (hijo de Fred), Boone (hijo de George) y Remus.

-Vamos dense prisa- le advirtio Remus al ver que un par de chicos de Hufflepuff se acercaba a ellos, Corin y Boone sacaron unos cuantos botes como tipo spray y se los dieron a los otros cuatro, pero antes de que pudieran terminar la entrega, las voces de dos adultos sonaron tras ellos.

-Asi que para esto las querian- dijo un hombre parado detras de Jo.

-Tio George!- dijo Jo.

-Es mi papa- dijo Corin rodando los ojos.

-Oh! Lo siento, tio Fred!- corrigio Jo.

-Que es lo que piensan hacer?- pregunto George tomando uno de los botes que sostenia Remus.

-Solo una pequeña broma- respondio Sirius- sin ofender pero debemos darnos prisa para dar el aviso a los Griffis.

-Ya tienen todo planeado eh?- pregunto Fred burlonamente.

-Claro, teniendo la ayuda de Moony, me sorprenderia que no les funcionara el plan- dijo esta vez George.

-Gracias- dijo Remus solemnemente- otra cosa, podrian decirle a los adultos que esten ahi que no se acerquen a la zona Slytherin, por favor.

-Sera un honor participar en la broma Remusin- respondio Fred.

-Genial! Y Fred- dijo Remus volviendose antes de irse- no me vuelvas a decir Remusin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Todo el vestibulo estaba repleto de gente disfrazada, te podias encontrar de todo, desde un Winnie Pooh, hasta una Banshee, la entrada de los Merodeadores Jr. se vio rodeada de suspiros por parte de las chicas del Club de Fans, todas ellas iban de princesas, los gemelos y Xo las saludaron con unos cuantos guiños, no habian querido pareja, ya que si la llevaban no tendrian tiempo para terminar la broma, pero las chicas no perdian la esperanza y se empujaban y apretujaban frente a los tres, ellos no les hicieron mucho caso y se dirigieron hacia las otras chicas (**n/a:** osea Annie y las demas..XD) y Rei que ya estaba con ellas.

-Vaya! Pero que se hicieron?- pregunto Ara al verlos.

-Quienes son y que hicieron con los tontos de mis hermanos?- pregunto Annie burlonamente.

-Admitelo Annie, nos vemos perfectos- dijo Sirius arrogantemente.

-Si, definitivamente es mi hermano- se corrigio Annie rodando los ojos.

-Y que me dicen de ustedes, se ven hermosas chicas- dijo Jo besando la mano de Rav.

-Que caballeroso- dijo Rav siguiendo el juego y haciando una reverencia a Jo.

-Nos acompañan dentro?- pregunto Sirius tendiendo su mano a Clio para que se la diera, a Sirius se le hizo la chica mas Hermosa que jamas hubiera visto, de verdad parecia Diosa bajada del Monte Olimpo.

-Que los grandiosos Merodeadores Jr. no traen pareja?- pregunto Clio sonriendo.

-Decidimos que era mejor venir libres- respondio Xo- pero si no entramos cn alguien las chicas nos van a comer.

Todos miraron hacia donde se encontraba el Club de Fans, ahi estaba Naty y compañia como planeando una estrategia de ataque para atrapar a los chicos.

-Bueno, si los acompañamos- dijo Clio tomando el brazo de Sirius, cuando Sirius volteo la cabeza ella vio el arete en la oreja de el, dio un pequeño suspiro que, gracias a Merlin, Sirius no lo noto.

-Adelante pues- dijo Jo tomando en brazo de Rav, mientras Rei tomaba el de Ara.

-Hey! Me dejan sola?- pregunto Annie indignada.

-No estas sola Annie- dijo Rav burlonamente.

-Aun te queda el Rock Star- dijo Rei, Annie miro a Xo y despues fruncio el entrecejo y volteo la cara, Xo la imito.

-Hola chicos, que esperan para entrar?- pregunto un chico a sus espaldas.

-Henry, solo estamos… que lindo te vez!- grito Anie al verlo, Henry llevaba una tunica blanca sobre un traje completamente blanco tambien, unas alas de plumas salian de su espalda y una aureola flotando magicamente sobre su cabeza, de su mano venia Suemy, todo lo contrario a su novio, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados color rojo y una blusa de tirantes ajustada y roja tambien, unas botas altas negras al igual que su cinturon, el pelo suelto y algo alborotado con una diadema con cuernitos rojos, el mquillaje exagerado en tonos de rojo, en una de sus manos llevaba un tridente que brillaba y de su cinturon salia una cola de diablillo.

-Gracias- dijo Henry sonrojandose un poco.

-Suemy, genial tu disfraz- dijo Annie.

-Si, ahora Sirius me debe dos Galeones- dijo Xo sonriente.

-Por que?- preguntaron los otros tres.

-Bueno, el dijo que te disfrazarias de Canario, no se porque, y yo le aposte a que no- contesto Xo sonriendo aun mas.

-Es Potter muerto- dijo Suemy mirando al interior del Comedor donde Sirius se encontraba.

-Tranquila, no vale la pena- dijo Annie intentando calmarla.

-Vamos, entremos ya, la musica empieza a sonar- dijo Suemy ignorando el comentario de Annie y mirando fulminante a Sirius mientras jalaba a su novio hacia el Comedor, Annie y Xo volvieron a darse la espalda.

-Quiero que sepas que no voy contigo por que quiera- dijo Annie aun dandole la espalda a Xo- es porque eres mi ultima opcion.

-Igual para ti- dijo Xo, despues extendio su brazo para que Annie lo tomara, los dos entraron en el Gran Comedor seguidos de las miradas fulminantes de las Fans de Xo. Al entrar se encontraron con Harry y Ginny hablando con los demas.

-Papa! Nuestros disfraces quedan perfectos!- dijo Annie acercandose a su padre y abrazandolo.

-Si princesa- respondio Harry al abrazo- Cleopatra y una momia.

-Perfecto- dijo Ginny mientras enfocaba su camara- sonrian!

La fiesta siguio genial, la musica era fantastica y muy movida, las chicas se encontraban bailando en la pista, los chicos habian desaparecido, Tonks seguia buscando a Remus y Harry estaba sentado un poco serio junto a Ginny.

-Harry te sientes bien?- pregunto Ginny al ver la cara de Harry.

-Si, estoy bien, es solo que, me siento algo mareado- respondio Harry frotandose los ojos- creo que no debi tomar tanto.

-No has tomado casi nada- respodio Ginny- aparte estas bebidas no tienen alcohol.

-Si las que son para profesores- dijo Harry señalando un baresito algo alejado de los estudiantes.

-Extraño- dijo Ginny acercandose a Harry y poniendo una mano en su frente- tu eres como un marinero a la hora de tomar.

-Gracias por el cumplido- dijo Harry sarcasticamente.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Ginny sonriendole- por que no vas a acostarte un rato?

-Si, creo que es lo mejor- dijo Harry poniendose de pie- no te preocupes, tu diviertete, yo me voy a dormir, bien?

-Esta bien, si necesitas algo llamame- le dijo Ginny despidiendose de el con un beso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ya le dijeron a todos?- pregunto Remus en voz baja.

-Si, no te preocupes, los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estan a salvo de la broma- contesto Xo en el mismo tono, los tres Merodeadores Jr. y Remus se encontraban en un pasillo desierto algo alejado de la fiesta, esa tarde le habian dicho a todos los Gryffindor que le dijeran a sus conocidos de otras casas que se mandtuvieran alejados de la zona Slytherin a las 11:00 de la noche.

-Perfecto- dijo Remus consultando su reloj- bien creo que es tiempo de que empiecen.

-"Empiecen"? no vendras con nosotros?- pregunto Sirius on el entrecejo fruncido.

-No, lo siento chicos- respondio Remus- pero hoy en la mañana tome una pocion para volver a la normalidad, estoy esperando que de resultado, y si es que funciona, no quiero crecer con esta ropa y quedar desnudo en medio del Castillo.

-Si tienes razon- dijo Jo- fue un gusto hacer bromas contigo Moony.

-De verdad nos ayudaste mucho en las bromas- dijo Sirius dandole palmaditas en el hombro.

-Si, fue un placer trabajar con un verdadero Merodeador- dijo solemnemente Xo.

-Chicos, el placer a sido todo mio- dijo Remus antes de irse por el pasillo- y ustedes tambien pueden ser considerados Merodeadores, son geniales.

Los chico sonrieron orgullosos y se fueron a seguir con su broma para Halloween.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-En onde se metieron aquellos?- pregunto Rav llendo por bebidas para las chicas.

-No se- mintio Annie- pero haran algo estupendo, eso es seguro.

En efecto, a los cinco minutos, justo cuando el reloj marco las once de la noche, todos los alumnos que no eran de Slytherin se alejaron de la seccion verde del salon, todos miraban espectantes.

-Buenas noches- se escucho una voz escalofreante por todo el salon- esta sera una noche mas que inolvidable para muchos de los pesentes, dejenme felicitar a todas las chicas que fesejan hoy el Dia de Brujas, espero que disfruten de este espectaculo.

Enseguida las velas que iluminaban el salon se apagaron, varios gritos de chicas se escucharon, pero entonces una luz verde ilumino la seccion de las serpientes, todos estaban ahi, entonces en los centros de mesa, que eran calabazas con velas encendidas dentro, aparecieron unos botes color azul y comenzaron a soltar un apestoso gas, los Slytherins intentaron alejarse, pero lo que parecia paredes invisibles se los impidio, pronto los Slytherins se vieron inundados de ese apestoso gas, pero unos segundos despues el gas desaparecio al igual que la pared que impedia el paso de los Slytherins y las velas se encendieron de nuevo, al parecer todo habia volvido a la normalidad, sin embargo.

-Aaaahhhhh!!!- un grito por parte de practicamente todos los miembros de la casa de las serpientes asusto a todos los presentes, todos corrian de un lado para otro inentando alejarse de cosas invisibles que los perseguian.

-Que sucede? Detanganse ahora mismo!- gritaba McGonagall sin ningun resultado, entonces los Slys pudieron abrir las puertas del comedor y salir despavoridos, todo el salon quedo en silencio, despues una carcajada general resono por todo Hogwarts, McGonagall y unos cuantos profesores mas salieron en busca de los aterrados Slytherins, Ginny, porotro lado, ya sabia quienes habian sido los autores de la broma y miro enfadada hacia donde estaba Annie.

-No tuve nada que ver, lo juro- dijo esta al ver la cara de su madre.

-En donde estan tus hermanos?- pregunto amenazadoramente, Annie se encogio de hombros y Ginny se alejo de ahi para buscar a sus futuros difuntos hijos.

-Tus hermanos estan muertos- dijo clio acercandose a Annie.

-Si, lo se- respondio esta- bailamos?

-Merlin!- grito Raven mirando a la entrada del Comedor.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Anie mirando tambien.

-Papa!- grito Ara corriendo hacia su padre que ahora entraba en el comedor, ya no era el joven Monny, el Merodeador, ya era Remus, Profesor de Defensa, Ara se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Mi caperusita- dijo Remus abrazandola tambien.

-Pero… como?- pregunto Ara conundida cuando se separo de el.

-Sorpresa de Halloween- respondio Remus.

-Te extrañe mucho- le dijo Ara abrazandolo de nuevo.

-Lo siento cariño- dijo Remus corresondiendo al abrazo, en ese momento todos los que quedaban en el comedor se dieron cuenta de que su profesor habia regresado a la normalidad y comenzaron a aplaudir, chiflar y gritar, Remus les sonrio a todos en forma de agradecimiento y se volvio a Ara- donde esta tu madre?

-Por alla- contesto Ara señalando la mesa de Ginny.

-Bien, ire a darle una sorpresa- dijo Remus besando a Ara en la frente- tu sigue divirtiendote, esta bien?

-Si, que bueno que estes de vuela- le dijo Ara alejandose con las chicas.

Remus camino sigilosamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Ginny y Tonks, esta ultima estaba de epaldas a el, asi que no se dio cuenta cuando se acerco, Ginny cotuvo su sonrisa para que Tonks no notara que alguien estaba tras ella.

-Que miras Ginny?- pregunto Tonks al ver que su amiga miraba sobre su hombro, no obtvo respuesta, en su lugar unas manos le cubrieron los ojos.

-Adivina quien soy?- pregunto la voz de un hombre, ella conocia perfectamente esa voz, pero… no podia ser.

-Remus?- pregunto dandose vuelta para ver a la persona que le hablaba, en efecto, ahi estaba Remus, SU Remus, Tonks no pudo contener las lagrimas al abrazarlo, lo tenia de vuelta- te extraña tanto.

-Lo lamento, no quera que pasaras por esto- le dijo Remus.

-Disculpen- dijo una voz chillona a sus pies, los dos voltearon y vieron un pequeño elfo domestico disfrazado d calabaza- el señor no puede estar aqui si no tiene disfraz.

-Disfraz?- pregunto Remus- lo siento, ire a cambiarm…

-No- lo interrumpio Tonks- no necesitamos estar aqui.

Remus le sonrio y con un gesto se despidieron de Ginny y salieron del Gran Comedor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Estuvo genial!- gritaba Sirius mientras saltaba por los pasillos rumbo al comedor.

-Si, vieron la cara de Otentt? Estaba aterrado!- grito Xo saltando junto con Sirius.

-Esa fue la mejor broma que hemos hecho- dijo Jo limpiandose las lagrimas.

-Y sera la ultima- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, los tres voltearon asustados y se encontraron con una enfurecida Ginny que los miraba hechando chispas.

-Mama!- dijeron los gemelos.

-Hijos- respondio la pelirroja.

Despues de un regaño monumental por parte de Ginny hacia los gemelos y a Xo, los castigo y los mando a dormir.

-Castigados, en Halloween!- dijo Jo entrando a la Sala Comun.

-Pero esa broma nunca se olvidara- dijo Xo dirigiendose a los sillones.

-Esta noche sera recordada por siempre- dijo Sirius, los tres se sentaron en los sillones y se levantaron inmediatamente con una mueca de dolor, Ginny se habia encargado de que no se pudieran sentar por un par de dias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una chica caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, la unica Slytherin que no habia sido afectada por la broma de los Merodeadores Jr, su disfraz de Mujer de Negro estaba oculto bajo la tunica de Slytherin, ya que el aire estaba refrescando, hacia siete dias que su padre le habia dicho que algo pasaria en Halloween, algo muy bueno para ellos, sin embargo, ya eran las once pasadas y aun no ocurria nada, estaba algo desepcionada, asi que decidio dar un paseo, no sabia a donde dirigirse, solo se dejaba llevar por sus pies hasta que escucho pasos por el otro pasillo, se medio oculto y espero que esapersona pasara por ahi, al verla la reconocio al instante, era la esposa de Harry Potter, se dirigia, al parecer, a recisar a su esposo, no le vendria mal saber en donde dormia su profesor de Defensa termporal, tal vez le servuria en algun momento, asi que siguio a Ginny sigilosamente.

La pelirroja se paro frente a una puerta y ponuncio unas palabras, la puerta se abrio, sin embargo Ginny no pud entrar ya que en ese mismo instante Harry, con la pijama y una tunica puesta sobre ella, salia de la haitacion.

-Amor, a donde vas?- pregunto Ginny un poco preocupada, Harry la miro pero no le dijo nada, en vez de eso, Harry la ignoro y camino por el pasillo, Eli seguia la esena en silencio- Harry, que te pasa? A donde vas?

-No te importa Weasley- le contesto Harry y siguio su camino.

-Weasley? Pero de que hablas? Harry te sientes…- Ginny no pudo terminar la pregunto, en ese momento Harry se volvio y la tomo por el cuello levantandola unos centimetros, Eli miro sorprendida.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, lo que pasa es que me molestan las traidoras a la sangre como tu- respondio Harry, Ginny pudo verlo entonces, los ojos de arry, no eran verdes, eran rojos, "No de nuevo" penso Ginny, Harry no la dejaba respirar, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, Harry no la dejo ir hasta que Ginny cayo desmayada, entonces la solto y la dejo ahi tirada, se volvio y siguio su camino, Eli no podia creer lo que acababa de ver, seria eso lo que su padre le habia dicho? Se acerco con cuidado a Harry, el caminaba lentamente asi que lo alcanzo en pocos segundos.

-Señor?- pregunto Eli algo temerosa, Harry se volvio y la miro, Eli quedo sorprendida por la frialdad delos ojos, ahora rojos, de Harry, este miro la tunica de Eli y se fijo en el escudo de su casa.

-Slytherin?- pregunto, Eli asintio lentamente- en donde he visto tu cara niña?

-Mi… mi nombre es Elia.. Elia Malfoy señor- respondio Eli, Si! Ese era su señor, estaba segura- mi padre es Draco Malfoy.

-Draco, claro- dijo Harry, sonriendo malevolamente- y se puede saber que hace una Malfoy como tu, en medio del pasillo, hablando con Harry Potter?

-Yo se que usted no es Harry Poter mi señor- respondio Eli con una timida sonrisa, Harry sonrio mas ampliamente que antes.

-Chica lista- le dijo- entonces, me llevaras a donde se encuentran tu padre y Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Sera un honor mi señor- respondio Eli haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Muy bien, veo que tu padre te crio bastante bien- dijo Harry pasando una mano por la cabeza de Eli- ahora lleva a Lord Voldemort de vuelta con sus fueles seguidores- Eli sonrio feliz y se encamino junto a Harry, o deberia decir Voldemort, rumbo a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y..?? ke les parecio..?? emocionante no..?? haha esta largo no se pueden kejar.. bueno espero ke les haya gustado..!! dejenme Reviews plixx..!!


	32. Harry , Voldmort

Bueno pues este kapi la cerdad no tenia titulo..XD pero pues eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer.. no esta tan largo como los otros.. pero espero ke les guste.. dejen Reviews X fixx..!!

**Sion-Allegra:** ya aqui ya sale que pasa con los Potters.. y aqui sale Suemy un poco.. bueno ya lo veras.. y en el siguiente capi el Flash-Back de su aventira con las "Galletas de Canario" hahahah ya despues matarasa a Sirius..XD haha haber si adivinas la escena del final..XD hahah espero ke te guste el capi..XD por cierto.. si es ke te pareces tanto a Helen la pondre a tu nombre..XD haha pobre Helen lo se.. hahahah ntk..!!

**Caro Chorchera**: si wee.. hahaha ya aki esta otro capi.. para ke no te kees.. pero tu mandame perrisisisisisiisma.. osea fatal ehh..!!

**Lord Xolur:** si ya aqui sale que pasa con los Potters.. espero ke te guste.. y pues ya leiste la Ultima Batalla.. haha sigue pensando en el por que de Sirius como Horrocruxe.. hahahaXD ya lei tus bromas.. muy buenas.. pero las pondre mas adelante.. ya me diste ideas..XD hahah espero ke te guste el capi..XD

**Paola-Prieto:** dejame Review mas seguido..!! hahaha me encanta leer sus comentarios..XD hahaha me alegro que te gusten mis loqueras.. espero que te guste este capi tambien..!!

**LoreWeasleyPotter:** que bueno que te usta mi historia..!! hahah me da gusto.. ya lei tu historia.. muy linda..!!XD hahab te deje Review..!!XD

**Yaxia:** cuanta razon tienes..! Sirius tiene algo que Voldy necesita.. y pues,. Bueno.. te dejo leer..XD haha y si, demuestran ser todos unos Gryffindor, unos Potter..!! te parecio terrorifico.. hahah me alegro..!! logre asustar a alguien..!!XD hahaha Dumbledore… mmm.. me diste una idea..XD hahaha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry-Voldemort..!!**

Sirius, Jo y Xo se habian acostado, boca arriba y aun con los disfraces, en los sillones de la Sala Comun, esperando que llegaran las chicas para que les dijeran que les habia parecido la broma, estaban tranquilos contemplando el fuego, cuando de pronto, Jo sintio como se le cortaba la respiracion, llevo una mano a su cuello intentando respirar.

-Jo? Estas bien?- pregunto Xo con el entrecejo fruncido al verlo.

-Hermano, que te pasa?- pregunto esta vez Sirius acercandose a el, Jo respiraba entrecortadamente, cayo del sillon quedando en cuatro patas e intentando controlar su respiracion.

-Papa…- dijo entrecortadamente- algo… algo le pasa… a papa.

-Que?- pregunto Xo sin entender nada.

-No, no de nuevo- susurro Sirius poniendose de pie- Xo, cuando Jo respire bien llevalo ala habitacion de mis padres, lo mas rapido que puedas.

-Pero que pasa? A donde vas?- dijo Xo confundido.

-Ire a buscar a mi papa, esta en problemas- respondio Sirius mientras corria a la salida.

-Voy contigo- dijo Xo al ver que Jo se ponia de pie.

-No!- casi grito Sirius dejando sorprendido a Xo- tu no… no sabes como se pone mi padre… es peligroso, quedate aqui y lleva a Xo a la habitacion de mis papas.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Xo de nuevo a Jo quien ya se mantenia en pie y respirada mas tranquilo.

-Te lo explicare despues- respondio Jo mientras veian a Sirius salir corriendo- ahora vamos a la habitacion de mis padres, llevas tu varita?

-Si- dijo Xo aun mas confundido- pero para que la nece…

-Despues- lo interrumpio Jo- ahora solo vamos y preparate para lo que sea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La musica resonaba por todo el Gran Comedor, despues de la broma a los Slytherins la noche fue, por decir, tranquila, ya que los alumnos no dejaban de bailar y brincar como locos, entre ellos se encontraban las chicas, bailaban a brincos la cancion "Welcome to the Jungle", se divertian de lo lindo, pero todo termino, para ellas, con un grito de Annie, quien cayo de rodilla al sentir una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

-Annie, que pasa?- le pregunto Clio arrodillandose a su lado.

-Mi papa- dijo Annie respirando muy rapido y presionando su pecho- tenemos que salir de aqui.

Entre las chicas ayudaron a Annie a levantarse y salir del Gran Comedor ante la mirada de varios curiosos, las chicas se dirigieron a la habitacion de los padres de Annie, pero antes de llegar, visimularon una figula tendida en el suelo, al acercarse un poco mas pudieron ver la cabellera roja de Ginny.

-Mama!- grito Annie y corrio al lado de Ginny.

-Pero que paso?- pregunto Clio desconcertada.

-Se paso, nunca habia hecho esto- dijo Ara mirando el cuerpo de Ginny.

-Tiene pulso- dijo Raven tomando la muñeca de Ginny, despues se acerco a su nariz para comprovar si respiraba, al parecer si lo hacia, aunque muy lentamente- debemos llevarla a la enfermeria.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos- dijo Annie acariciando la cabeza de su madre y poniendose de pie- Ara, tu ve e intenta decirle a tus padres y al tio Ron y la tia Hermione, Raven, lleva a mi mama a la enfermeria por favor, Clio ve a la Sala Comun y dile a los chicos…

-Annie!- un grito interrumpio a la pequeña Potter, Annie se volvio y vio a Sirius corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellas, al llegar vio el cuerpo de Ginny y se arrodillo junto a ella preocupado y agitado- que paso?

-Tranquilo, estara bien, ahora debemos encontrar a…

-Papa- dijo Sirius levantandose preocupado, esa vez seria dificil controlar a su padre, lo sabia.

-Si- confirmo Annie algo preocupada tambien- chicas, por favor, vayan y hagan lo que les pedi- Ara y Raven asintieron, Raven hizo levitar a Ginny y la llevo a la enfermeria lo mas rapido que pudo, mientras Ara salia corriendo a alguna oficina para usar la chimenea y llamar a Ron y Hermione.

-Clio, escuchame- dijo Sirius tomandola por los hombros y haciendo que lo mirara- te quedas aqui, cuando lleguen Jo y Xo le dices a mi hermano que vamos a los jardines, y tu y Xo se quedan, me entendiste.

-Puedo ir con ustedes…- comenzo a decir Clio, pero Sirius la interrumpio sacudiendola un poco.

-No, necesito que le digas a Jo, y que tu y Xo se QUEDEN, escuchaste?

-Si, pero…

-Bien, nos vamos- dijo Sirius dandole un beso en la frente y alejandose junto con Annie, Clio se quedo muy confundida, que era lo que pasaba? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que Xo y Jo llegaron corriendo a los pocos minutos que Annie y Sirius se fueron de ahi.

-Clio, donde estan mis hermanos?- pregunto Jo respirando con dificultad por la carrera.

-Ellos… fueron a…- comenzo a decir Clio, pero estaba algo confundida.

-Clio! Vamos, esto es importante!- le grito Jo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Dijeron que irian a los jardines a buscar a tu padre- dijo Clio mirandolo fijamente- que es lo que sucede? Por que estan tan alterados?

-Es verdad que pasa con su papa? Por que tan preocupados?- pregunto esta vez Xo.

-No hay tiempo para explicarles, debo irme- dijo Jo comenzando a correr hacia la salida del Colegio.

-Voy contigo- dijo Xo corriendo a su lado.

-No- respondio Jo parandose en seco, pero Xo no le hizo caso y siguio corriendo en direcciona las puertas del Castillo- No! Xo espera! No sabes en lo que te metes!- pero Jo no pudo gritar mas, ya que otra persona paso corriendo por su lado.

-Date prisa! Debemos llegar con Annie y Sirius- grito Clio sin dejar de correr.

-Clio! Xo! ESPEREN!!- les grito Jo siguiendolos.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Eli y Harry caminaban por los terrenos del Colegio, tenian que salir de Hogwarts si querian aparecerse, ya le habia informado a Voldemort (Harry) todo lo que habian estado haciendo durante esos ultimos meses, el estaba complacido por los intentos de sus seguidores por destruir a la familia Potter, pero estaba molesto por que todos esos intentos habian fallado.

-Asi que, esos tres chiquillos tienen la misma buena suerte que su padre- dijo Voldemort mas para si que para Eli.

-Señor, puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo Eli cuidadosamente.

-Ya la hiciste, pero adelante, pregunta- dijo Voldemort sin mirarla.

-Me preguntaba señor, que tan poderoso es ahora? –pregunto Eli con un toque de admiracion en su voz- me refiero a que, con el cuerpo de Harry Potter, que tengo entendido es muy poderoso, y aparte con su poder señor, tiene que ser una combinacion de poder fabulosa.

-No es asi como funciona un Horrocruxe, pequeña- respondio Voldemort sin dejar de mirar al frente mientras caminaban, Eli lo miro esperando una explicacion, pero esta nunca llego, Eli no queria poner a prueba la paciancia de su señor, asi que miro al suelo sin decir nada, pero la voz de Voldemort la hizo mirarlo de nuevo- cuando el Horrocruxe es, activado, por asi decirlo, el objeto que habia estado ocupando deja de serle util, pero como ya debes sabe, el Horrocruxe tambien necesita de un cuerpo para poder funcionar, en este caso, el mismo cuerpo que habia guardado al Horrocruxe todos estos años, es el mismo que me sirve para regresar, asi que, ahora utilizare el cuerpo de Potter, muy a mi pesar, para volver a mi antigua tarea, limpiar el mundo de los Muggles, sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que Potter ya es historia?- pregunto Eli xon un brillo de felicidad en los ojos, Voldemort se volvio a mirarla con una malevola sonrisa.

-Si, Potter ya es historia- le dijo, estaban a punto de llegar a las afueras del Colegio, en ese momento, Voldemort desvio su mirada hacia un punto que brillaba cerca del lago, se detuvo y dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia alli, Eli lo siguio sin decir nada, resulta que el punto, no era un punto, si no una tumba, la tumba de Albus Dumbledore, para ser mas precisos, Voldemort se acerco a ella mirandola con odio- Viejo idiota- murmuro una vez que estaba cerca de la tumba, habia odiado tanto a ese ser que siempre destruia sus planes, ahora el tenia la oportunidad de destruir el ultimo recuerdo que quedaba de el.

Voldemort apundo con la varita de Harry hacia la tumba, murmuro unas palabras y un rayo azul salio de la varita y se dirigio haca la gran Tumba Blanca, el rayo hizo impacto, pero la tumba quedo intacta, Voldemort quedo sorprendido, entonces lo entendio, no tenia suficiente poder como para poder destruir la tumba de Dumbledore, se extraño mucho ya que el habia podido destruir lo que quisiera antes de que Harry lo derrotara, se quedo pensando en eso unos minutos, Eli no se atrevia a interrumpirlo de sus pensamientos, pero ella no tuv que hacerlo, de pronto, dos personitas llegaron agitadas y respirando con dificultas, al verlas, Eli corrio a esconderse y, gracias a Merlin, los dos visitants no la vieron.

-Papa?- pregunto Sirius sigilosamente, acercandose y poniendose delante de Annie, Voldemort se volvio y contemplo por primera vez a los hijos de Harry, estaban identicos a el, excepto que el chico tenia el cabello rojo, pero ambos tenian los ojos verdes, pero solo eran dos, Eli le habia dicho que eran tres- papa, estas bien?

-Claro- respondio Voldemort sonriendo de forma maquiavelica, Annie se aferro al brazo de Sirius al verlo sonreir de esa manera, Sirius trago saliva con dificultad, los ojos de su padre volvian a ser rojos- por que no se acercan para poder verlos mejor?

-Que haremos? Es demasiado para nosotros- dijo Annie aun abrazada del brazo de Sirius.

-Tranquila, solo debemos distraerlo, cuando se descuide intentare acercarme a el para calmarlo- dijo Sirius tomando su vaita firmemente.

-Veo que no confias en tu propio padre, por que traes la varita?- pregunto Voldemort dando un paso hacia el frente sin dejar de sonreir.

-Tu no eres mi papa- dijo Sirius firmemente.

-Claro que si, soy tu padre!- (**n/a:** Star Wars..XD hahahahaha) dijo Voldemort moviendo la varita de Harry de un lado a otro amenazadoramente.

-Annie, cuando llegue Jo lo atacamos entre los tres, despues ustedes dos lo distraen y yo intento calmarlo, entendiste?- susurro Sirius a su hermana, ella simplemente asintio y tomo su varita.

-Veo que siguen sin confiar en mi, bien les dare una razon para que no lo hagan- dijo Voldemort lanzandoles un hechzo a los chicos, estos se separaron y se ocultaron entre los arboles cercanos al bosque, Voldemort se disponia a buscarlos, pero la precencia de un tercer chico lo distrajo.

-Señor Potter? Que es lo que sucede?- pregunto el chico intentando acompasar la respiracion, "Xo!" pensaron Annie y Sirius mirandose con preocupacion por entre los arboles.

-Tu no eres su hijo, no tolero a los que se meten en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia- dijo Voldemort mirando a Xo y apuntandolo con la varita, Xo, por la sorpresa, no pudo reaccionar, Voldemort le lanzo un rayo escarlata, pero antes de que impactara contra Xo, alguien lo empujo por la espalda y los dos cayeron al suelo.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Jo agitado ayudando a Xo a ponerse de pie.

-Yo… si, pero que es lo que…

-No hay tiempo, corre!- Jo jalo a Xo por el chaleco de su disfras y lo condujo a los arboles en donde Clio se habia quedado contemplando todo, algunos rayos de luz pasaron muy cerca de las cabezas de lso chicos, pero lograron ocultarse- vamos, debemos encontrar a Sirius y a Annie.

-Alto ahi!- dijo Xo ya harto de que no le explicaran nada, tomo a Jo por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrello contra un arbol- ahora nos explicaras, rapidamente, que es lo que estapasando.

-Xo, tranquilizate- dijo Clio tirando de uno de los brazos de Xo para que soltara a Jo, pero no tuvo exito.

-Bien, escuchen con atencion, les explicare bien despues, por ahora deben entender que ese no es mi papa- dijo Jo dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos- debemos distraerlo para que Sirius pueda acercarse a el y calmarlo, entendieron?

-Algo- dijo Xo soltandolo y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Por que Sirius lo debe de calmar?- pregunto Clio mientras se movian sigilosamente por entre los arbustos hasta llegar con Annie y Sirius, Voldemort sabian en donde se encontraban, de hecho, solo escuchaba lo que los chicos decian.

-Es algo complicado, Sirius es la mitad de algo muy importante que le pasa a papa, sin esa mitad que Sirius tiene… bueno es muy complicado, se los explicare despues- dijo Jo sin dejar de moverse, ya habia visto a Annie por entre los arbustos, no se dio cuenta que Voldemort habia escuchado todo lo que les habia dicho a Clio y a Xo, ahora entendia por que no habia podido destruir la tumba de Dumbledore, no tenia todo su poder, la mitad de su Horrocruxe estaba en ese chico que habia visto hacia unos segundos, necesitaba atraparlo.

-Xo! Clio! Pero que fregados hacen aqui?!- pregunto Sirius enojado.

-Se veian muy preocupados, no los queriamos dejar solos- respondio Clio.

-Estan locos, no saben en lo que se…

-Ya basta Potter, ya estamos aqui, que mas podemos hacer que ayudarles- interrumpio Xo a Annie, ella lo miro con enojo, pero ese no era momento para discutir, asi que dejo que Sirius hablara.

-Escuchenme, debemos distraerlo para que me deje acercarme a el- dijo Sirius- simplemente lancen hechizos y escondanse, no podran mantener un duelo con el, cuando vean que me acerco a el, hagan todo lo posible po que voltee hacia otro lado, entendieron?

-Si- respondieron todos y se prepararon para ir por Harry.

Los chicos se separaron, atacarian desde distintos angulos para poder mantener a Voldemort ocupado, Sirius no atacaria, no aun, Voldemort pensaba en lo que habia dicho Jo, Sirius podria calmarlo, eso significaba que dentenia al Horrocruxe, debia alejarse de el, pero al mismo tiempo atraparlo, algo complicado, pero para el Gran Lord Voldemort no habia imposibles, se dio cuenta que los chicos estaban rodeandolo, tranquilamente tomo la varita de Harry y jugueteo con ella entre sus dedos esperando que los chicos atacaran, Xzo lanzo el primer hechizo, Voldemort lo esquivo sin problemas y mando un hechizo hacia donde se encontraba Xo, este se barrio hacia la derecha y logro esquivarlo, a este hechizo siguieron otro y otro, hasta que el aire se lleno de luces provenientes de las varitas de todos.

-Esto no esta funcionando- dijo Annie a Jo, los chicos se dieron cuenta que no importaba si se escondian o no, Voldemort sabia perfectamente en donde se encontraban- debemos salir y hacer que nos persiga hacia el lado contrario de donde se encuentra Sirius.

-Buena idea, les dire a los otros- dijo Jo alejandose de su hermana.

Despues de ponerse de acuerdo con Sirius, los chicos salieron de su escondite llamando la atencion de Voldemort, este les lanzo hechizos que ellos apenas si esquivaban o detenian con un "_Protejo_", Sirius aprovecho la oportunidad y se dirigio a Voldemort con paso sigiloso, el problema era que Voldemort ya sabia que iba a hacer eso, por lo que cuando Sirius lo iba a tocar, Voldemort se volvio y le lanzo un hechizo de desarme, Sirius salio disparado y se perdio entre los arbustos, Voldemort iba adirigirse hacia el, pero un hechizo de Clio lo hizo dares vuelta y atacar de nuevo al grupo de chicos.

-Ya me canzaron- dijo Voldmort mirando a los chicos con rabia- se acabo el señor amable para ustedes.

Sin que los chicos se lo esperara, Voldemort les lanzo hechizos, aun mas fuertes que los que habian estado usando, ni siquiera sus encantamientos defencivos podian detenerlos, simplemente intentaban esquivarlos, en uno de los hechizos, el "_Protejo_" que conjuro Annie no habia servido de nada y el hechizo, al ser tan fuerte, le habia dado a los cuatro mandandolos al suelo, Clio golpeo fuertemente contra un arbol y quedo inconciente, Xo cayo de espaldas mirando a Vodemort acercarse a ellos, Annie se habia estrellado contra la tumba de Dumbledore y casi habia perdido el conocimiento, Jo habia quedado oculto entre un par de arboles, los cuatro chicos habian perdido su varita.

-En donde estan los chicos Potter?- pregunto Voldemort para si mismo, Xo vio como Voldemort se acercaba hacia Jo y lo tomaba por la camisa levantandolo, Jo tenia los ojos cerrados por lo que se podia confundir facilmente con su hermano, Voldemort lo miro unos instantes y despues lo apunto con su varita- seras tu?- pregunto para sus adentros y despues murmuro un conjuro, una nuve color negro salio como proyectil de la varita de Harry, en cuanto la nube pego en el pecho de Jo este comenzo a gritar de dolor, Xo intento acercarse, pero Annie fue mas rapida, no tenia varita pero no le importaba, no podia escuchar a su hermano en ese estado- no eres tu- murmuro Voldemort, y, de sorpresa, Annie salto sobre el, empujandolo y haciendo que soltara a Jo, el chico rodo por el suelo aun muy adolorido, Jo quedo tendido junto a Clio, quien habia sido ocultada entre los arbustos por Sirius hacia unos segundos, ella ya comenzaba a despertar.

-Papa, reacciona por favor!- grito Annie mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su padre.

-Sueltame niña tonta!- grito Voldemort jalando a Annie del cabello y tirandola hacia un lado, Annie quedo en el suelo y Voldemort le apunto con la varita, un rayo morado salio de esta dandole a Annie y dejandola inconciente.

Voldemort se volvio para buscar a los otros chicos, ya no habia ninguno, por lo menos no a la vista.

-Escuchame Clio- dijo Jo en voz susurrada- tienes que ir al Castillo y avisar en donde estamos, por favor, ve rapido, necesitamos ayuda, mi papa esta fuera de control.

-Pero…

-Clio, eres la chica mas rapida que conosco, por favor, date prisa- dijo Jo, Clio asintio y salio corriendo antes de que Voldemort se diera cuenta.

Solo quedaban Sirius, Jo y Xo, ellos tres con Harry, que en ese momento estaba desquiciado, debian hacer algo pronto o podria hacerles algo peor a lo que le habia hecho a Annie, Voldemort escucho un pequeño ruido entre las plantas y lanzo un hechizo, el grito de uno de los chicos le hizo entender que le habia dado a uno, sonrio y se dirigio a aquel lugar, Xo supo que ese chico habia sido Sirius, porque Jo estaba casi junto a el, entonces no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo; cambio su cabello por uno pelirrojo y lacio, sus ojos a un verde brillante y su piel la aclaro un poco y salio de su escondite de un salto.

-Xo, que haces!- intento detenerlo Jo, pero ya era tarde.

-Aqui estoy papa! Ven por mi!- grito Xo, en cuanto Voldemort lo vio se hecho a correr, Voldemort fue tras el, Jo intento detenerlo pero Harry, al ver los ojos del chico, supo que no era el que el queria, lo lanzo contra un arbol y siguio su camino, Sirius se levanto despacio, vio a su hermano tendido en el suelo y busco a su padre y a Xo, no los vio por ningun lado, por lo que la posibilidad de que Xo se hubiera hecho pasar por el le vino a la cabeza.

-No, no lo creo tan idiota- se dijo Sirius a si mismo y salio en busca de su amigo y padre.

-"_Que hago? Que hago? Me va a matar!_"- pensaba Xo mientras corria, ya no escuchaba a Harry seguirlo asi que se detuvo un instante, pero sin bajar la varita, camino de espaldas unos segundos, y al darse vuelta…

-Te tengo- dijo una voz fria- creiste que te escaparias del Gran Lord Voldemort?

-Voldemort?- pregunto Xo con los ojos como platos, no lo creia, en ese momento sintio como su pie chocaba contra algo al dar un paso hacia atras y caia sobre la tierra.

-Un segundo- dijo Voldemort mirandolo con el entrecejo fruncido- ese no es el disfraz que traias, tu no eres el chico Potter!

-En serio?- pregunto Xo cambiando su apariencia y dejandose el cabello azul.

-Metamorfomago!- exclamo Voldemort sus ojos tiraban chispas- te crees capaz de engañar a Lord Voldemort, chico idiota! _Crucio_!- el rayo rojo impacto contra Xo e inmediatamente comenzo a gritar de dolor, el chico sintio como decenas de espadas al rojo vivo se le encajaban en la carne, el dolor era insoportable, pero asi como llego desaparecio, abrio los ojos y vio como Sirius rodeaba a Harry por la espalda.

-Papa, basta!- dijo Sirius aferrandose al cuerpo de Harry, Voldemort sintio como si perdiera fuerzas, se debilitaba con cada segundo que ese chico lo tenia, con un gran esfuerzo empujo al chico y lo tomo por el cuello, Sirius intento liberarse, pero no podia, su padre lo tenia bien sujeto y no lo dejaba respirar, Xo intento ayudarle, lo que le costo una segunda maldicion por parte de Harry.

Jo, quien se habia retrasado buscando su varita, siguio los gritos de Xo y se encontro con una escena aterradora, su padre sostenia a Sirius unos centimetros en el aire mientras apuntaba con su varita a Xo quien no paraba de gritar, sabia que no podria hacer nada para detener a su padre, por lo que solo le quedaba una opcion, se cambiaria de lugar con su hermano, ya lo habian hecho antes, era muy peligroso, Ginny los castigo por meses, sin embargo sabia que esa era una emergencia, se paro a unos metros de su padre y apunto a Sirius con su varita.

-"_Futago Aparecium_"- grito Jo, depronto sintio como que alguien lo jalaba por la cabeza, despues pudo sentir la mano de Harry alrededor de su cuello, ya no podia respirar, ahora estaba en el lugar en el que Sirius habia estado antes de pronunciar el hechizo, Sirius, por su parte, habia caido al suelo en el lugar donde habia estado su hermano, tomaba aire a grandes bocanadas, reacciono en cuanto vio a su hermano y a Xo pidiendo ayuda, se avalanzo sobre su padre y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-BASTA! DETENDE, POR FAVOR!- grito Sirius, Voldemort ya no pudo sosteniendo a Jo, por lo que lo dejo caer, tambien dejo de hacerle a Xo el _Cruciatus_, Harry cayo desmayado con Sirius aun abrazandolo, Xo pudo rodarse a tiempo para no ser aplastado por los dos Potter, Jo aun tosia e intentaba respirar, Xo se recuperaba de esos segundos de dolor que a el le parecieron horas.

-Jo! Sirius! Xo!- la voz de Remus se escuchaba distante, pero a Jo y a Xo les parecio la voz de un angel que llegaba a salvarlos, Jo se acerco a su padre y hermano, los dos estaban desmayados pero parecian estar bien, aunque ya sabia como reaccionaia su padre despues de lo que habia pasado esa noche.

-Estamos aqui!- grito Xo lo mas fuerte que pudo, en unos minutos Remus, Tonks y Ron llegaron a ayudarlos.

-Chicos, estan bien?- pregunto Tonks mientras ayudaba a Jo a ponerse de pie.

-Podriamos estar mejor- dijo Jo apoyandose en Tonks para no caerse, se sentia muy cansado.

-Vamos Xo, arriba- dijo Ron mientras jalaba de Xo para ponerlo de pie, Remus aparecio dos camillas y puso a Harry y a Jo en ellas, despues, caminado despasio, se dirigieron a la enfermeria.

En ese momento Eli salio de su escondite, estaba frustrada, habia estado tan cerca de llevar a su señor de vuelta con los Mortifagos, pero de nuevo, los tres Pottercillos le habian arruinado los planes, claro, no la habian visto, eso era bueno, pero de todas formas estaba algo decepcionada, se dirigio al castillo a contarle a sus amigas y a su padre lo que habia ocurrido, pero… un segundo, habia algo mas, Sirius, ese chico tenia algo que el Señor Oscuro necesitaba para regresar, tenia que averiguar que habia pasado para que su señor volviera con absolutamente todo su poder.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえあおいうえおあいう

Hacia diez minutos que habian traido a Annie desmayada a la enfermeria, en cuanto Clio llego corriendo bastante agitada y les dijo en donde estaban los demas, Remus, Tonks, Ron y Hermione habian ido a ayudarles, Clio se quedo en la enfermeria junto a Ginny, Raven y Ara, al poco rato Hermione llego con Annie desmayada, Ginny queria salir corriendo e ir por sus gemelos, pero Madame Ponfrey se lo habia impedido.

-Tranquila Ginny, ellos estaran bien- la consolaba Hermione, Ginny estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Annie, ya estaba bien, pero no habia despertado.

-Esque esto nunca habia pasado, no de esta manera, parecia que Voldemort tenia mucho mas control sobre el… yo no…- comenzo a decir Ginny, pero su voz se corto y no pudo seguir, puso su cara entre sus manos y sollozo un poco, en ese momento Tonks entro en la enfermeria con Jo apoyado sobre ella- John!

-Recuestalo en esta cama- dijo Madame Pomfrey, Tonks se dirigio hacia donde decia la enfermera y recosto a Jo.

-Jo, amor, estas bien?- pregunto Ginny con ternura acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

-Estoy bien mama, no te preocupes- respondio Jo sonriendo, entonces Ron entro en la enfermeria con Xo, el segundo traia muy mala cara.

-Poppy, este chico recivio un par de _Cruciatus_, necesita una pocion urgente- dijo Ron recostando a Xo en la cama continua a la de Jo, Madame Pomfrey salio disparada al armario de pociones.

-Xo, cariño, estas bien?- pregunto Ginny acercandose al chico.

-No se preocupe señora Potter, estoy bien- dijo Xo intentando sonreir, pero la verdad era que estaba muy adolorido.

-Llamame Ginny, cariño- le dijo Ginny sonriendole y dandole la pocion que Madame Pomfrey acababa de traer, la puerta de la enfermeria se abrio por tercera vez y entro Remus con los dos Potters faltantes, Ginny se dirigio rapidamente hacia ellos.

-Que paso?- pregunto a Remus mientras lo ayudaba aponer a su esposo e hijo en las camas.

-De nuevo, Sirius abrazo a Harry y los dos se desmayaron- dijo Remus- estaran bien, solo necesitan descanzar, pero no creo que Harry pase esto por alto, me preocupa como pueda reaccionar.

-Lo se, a mi tambien me preocupa- dijo Ginny acariceando el cabello de su esposo.

-Sera mejor que todos vayamos a dormir y los dejemos descanzar- dijo Remus, tomo a Tonks por la cintura y le dio la mano a Ara y salieron de la enfermeria, Ron le dio lamano a Raven y salieron, Hermione se quedaria un rato con Ginny, quien se quedaria en la enfermeria con sus hijos, la familia Potter, Xo y Clio se quedaron recostados en la enfermeria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ginny, creo que deberias dormir un poco- dijo Hermione cerca de las tres de la mañana- no creo que despierten hata dentro de un buen rato.

-Si, tienes razon- dijo Ginny levantandose de la silla que estaba entre las camas de Harry y Sirius- dormire un rato, gracias por la compañia Hermione.

-No tienes por que agradecerme, Gin- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigia a la puerta- descanza.

Hermione salio de la enfemeria y se dirigio a la habitacion de Harry y Ginny, ahi se quedarian esa noche ella y Ron, paso por el Gran Comedor, solo quedaban algunas parejas que seguian platicando alegremente, siguio su camino, iba sumida en sus ensamientos, sabia que Harry reaccionaria muy mal ante lo que habia hecho, habia lastimado a sus hijos, incluso habia utilizado una Imperdonable con un pobre chico, ella sabia que no era su culpa, no podia controlarse, y estaba segura de que Xo tambien lo sabia, sin embargo, Harry era bastante terco, si el decia que era muy peligroso, nadie le podria quitar esa idea de la cabeza, un ruido en uno de los armarios que habia en el colegio la saco de sus pensamientos, fue hacia ahi y escucho con atencion, habia alguien ahi dentro, giro la perilla y abrio la puerta, lo que vio la dejo sorprendida.

Habia una pareja besandose ahi, el chico tenia la camisa desabrochada, se besaban apasionadamente, ni siquiera se habian dado cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, el chico comenzo a meter su mano por la blusa de la chica, Hermione se apresuro a cerrar la puerta con cuidado, se moria de pena, comenzo a caminar hacia la habitacion, pero de pronto cayo en cuenta, ese chico que se estaba besando… Hermione volvio sobre sus pasos apresuadamente y abrio la puerta del armario de nuevo.

-HENRY JAMES WEASLEY!!- grito Hermione al chico.

-Mama!- exclamo el chico separandose inmediatamente de Suemy, quien miraba a su "suegra" completamente sonrojada, Henry se apresuro a abrocharse la camisa, con el susto que le habia pegado su madre se le habia pasado la borrachera, al igual que a Suemy.

-TE QUIERO EN EL CUERTO DE TU TIO HARRY EN 5 MINUTOS!!- volvio a gritar Hermine y, con un portazo, se dirigio hacia la habitacion hechando fuego, Henry y Suemy se miraron sonrojados, habian bebido de mas y ya no recordaban en que momento se habian metido en ese armario, Henry dejo a Suemy en la entrada a la Sala Comun y se dirigio a la habitacion de Harry.

Hermione entro en la habitacion aun hechando chispas, se sento en una de las sillas y espero a que su hijo llegara, Ron se acerco cautelosamente a ella, Raven estaba sentada sobre el sillon mirando la escena confundida.

-Cielo, que paso?- pregunto Ron poniendose a su lado.

-Paso! Paso que mi hijo estaba en un armario haciendo cosas indevidas, eso fue lo que paso!- le grito Hermione, Raven puso mas atencion a las palabras de su madre.

-Que? Que estaba haciendo, fumaba, se drogaba, vendia mercancia ilegal?- pregunto Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Por Dios! Ron, claro que no!- dijo Hermione mirandolo raro.

-Entonces que paso?- pregunto Ron sin comprender.

-Que se estaba… se estaba… agasajando con su novia- dijo Hermione cruzandose de brazos.

-La "Chica Canario"?- pregunto Raven poniendose de pie.

-Si, esa que dicen Sirius y Jo- dijo Hemrione, ante esto Raven salio disparada de la habitacion rumbo a la Sala Comun, Hermione no le puso mucha atencion a su hija, pero lo que si llamo su atecion fue la carcajada que pego Ron- y a ti que te pasa?

-Me das risa Herms- dijo Ron sin poder contenerse, Hermione lo miro indignada- por que te pones asi por eso?

-Bueno pues… porque es muy pequeño aun y…- comenzo a decir Hermione provocando mas risa por parte de su esposo.

-Hermione, tiene 15 años- dijo Ron mirandola a los ojos- ya esta grandecito para besarse con quien quera, mientras sea mujer, claro.

-Pero eso no es todo- dijo Hermione mirandolo con enojo- estaba tomado, apestaba a alcohol a diez metros a la redonda.

-Bueno, por eso si lo puedes regañar- dijo Ron encogiendose de hombros- pero no por besarse, es algo natural Herms.

-Pero…

-Ya no es tu bebe, amor- le explico Ron tomandola por los hombros- ya es casi un hombre, no lo regañes por eso, yo creo que ya es suficiente castigo la pena que le ha de ver dado cuando lo viste.

-Bueno, tienes razon, amor- dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron- esque, es mi pequeñito, crecio tan rapido.

-Lo se, lo se, tranquila- la tranquilizo Ron- ahora calmate que ya no debe tardar el pobre, yo hablare con el, quieres?

-Bueno, pero quiero que lo castigues por haber tomado- dijo Hermione dirigiendose al cuarto de baño- me dare una ducha en lo que tu lo regañas.

-Lo que diga mi general- dijo Ron haciendo saludo militar, Hermione se encerro en el baño y Ron se sento a esperar a su hijo, a los pocos minutos se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta- adelante.

-Papa? Donde esta…

-No te preocupes, ya hale con ella y la calme- dijo Ron poniendose d pie y dirigiendose a su hijo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- comenso a decir Henry abrazando a su padre.

-No hay problema, pero le dije que hablaria contigo- dijo Ron devolviendo el abrazo- ven, sientate en el sillon.

-Me vas a castigar?- pregunto Henry siguiendo a su padre.

-Si, pero no por el hecho de que te hayas besado, si no porque estabas borracho- dijo Ron y Henry bajo la cabeza- se puede saber de donde sacaste alcohol para beber?

-Los chicos de septimo pusieron algo en las bebidas de los de quinto, sexto y septimo, creo que era Vodka- respondio Henry aun con la mirada en el suelo.

-Bueno mira, no te prohibo que tomes, pero si te pido que no tomes tanto, esta bien?- pregunto Ron tranquilamente, Henry simplemente asintio, noqueria ver a su padre a os ojos- bueno, luego te dire que castigo quiere tu madre, con respecto a ti y a tu novia, no esta mal que se besen, pero no hagan nada estupido, esta bien? Y por cierto, procura no besarte en un lugar como ese, y menos cuando tu madre ande cerca.

-Ahi esta la cosa, yo no saia que mama estaba aqui- dijo Henry con una pequeña sonrisa y haciendo reir a Ron- por cierto que hacen aqui?

-Harry tuvo un pequeño… accidente- respondio Ron.

-Accidente? Esta bien?- volvio a preguntar Henry preocupado.

-Si, ya esta ien, no te procupes, pero procua que no se entere nadie, con eso incluyo a Suemy- dijo Ron.

-Si, esta bien- dijo Henry poniendose de pie- gracias papa.

-No tienes por que, hijo- le dijo Ron abrazandolo- ahora ve adescanzar, y procura no volver a meterte a esos lugares para hacer tus travesuras.

-Papa!- exclamo Henry antes de que su padre cerrara la puerta de la habitacion con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Henry tambien sonrio y se encamino a la Sala Comun, al llegar al retrato dijo la contraseña y entro, pero tuvo que ser rapido para esquivar un libro que habia sido lanzado con mucha fuerza, y no era presisamente para el.

-Pero que diablos…- exclamo Henry al ver la escena en la Sala Comun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que habra visto Henry..??XD hahaha bueno espero ke les haya gustado el capi.. dejenme sus Reviews por fixx..!!XD en el proximo capi ya despierta Harry.. como reaccionara..??


	33. Audiencia en el Himmel

Aqui otra vez salidandoles con un nuevo capi.. que creen..?? YA SALI DE VACACIONES..!! y ke kreen otra vez..?? si me dan 5 Reviws pongo otro capi sin necesidad de esperar otra semana..!! hahhaXD ustedes deciden si se apuran..!!

Por cierto.. este capi lo hice con ayuda de una amiga.. **Sion-Allegra**.. ella lee mi fic y tiene unos muy buenos.!! Hahah espero ke les guste.. ahi estara la linea punteada que indique lo que hizo ella..!! espero ke les guste el capi..!!

**Yaxia: **sip.. una pelea muy buena debo decir..!!XD hahah que opciones ni ke nada..!! Harry se kiere morir.. y bueno aki ya versa komo reaccionas.. por cierto kon tu mencion de Dumbly me diste una idea.. haber si adivinan ke van a hacer..!!XD hahaha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Sion-Allegra: **si bueno.. Ron es un papa fresco y Open-Mind.!! Hahah pues si se llama James.. claro si uno de los hijos de Harry es Ronald tenia ke ponerle a Henry algo en honor a Harry..!!XD hahaa espero ke te gusten las Galletas de Canario..!! aki saldran y las recordaras..!! hahahhaa espero ke te guste NUESTRO capi..!!XD

**Flopiitha: **hola..!! gracias por leer mi fic.. me allegro mucho de que te gustara.. la verdad es ke no me importaria ke lo pusieras en tu Flog.. solo que los que lo lean ahi medejen Review poe fixx..!!XD hahaha ya lo vi.. esta muy padre.. te agregue a mis F/F si no te importa hahahXD bueno pues espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Lord Xolur: **si, soy muy mala..!! hahahhaha nomas fueron dos simples Cruciatus.. no llores no seas nena..!! hahaha ntk..!!XD intento balancear lo malo y lo bueno.. asi keesta grcioso.. pero la reaccion de Harry no es nada graciosa.. un poko dramatika..XD pero bueno.. como de ke komo soy..?? hahaha no entendi..XD

**Caro Chorchera:** …fatal con tus comentarios weee.. hahahhaah McGonagall y Filch..:s ke miedo0o0o0o0o.!! no mams..!! bueno ya aki lee este.. LOVE U

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Audiencia en el Himmel..!!**

-Eres una niñita idiota!!- gritaba Suemy al tiempo que arrojaba lo primero que agarraba, el blanco: Raven, ella hacia exactamente lo mismo que Suemy, solo que el blanco esta vez era la novia de su hermano, habia varios alumnos corriendo de un lado para otro esquivando las cosas que las chicas se arrojaban, habian olvidado la varita, solo se limitaban a arrojarse mutuamente las cosas mas pesadas que pudieran encontrar y a gritarse todo tipo de insultos, Henry se quedo paralizado unos segundos, pero despues reacciono e intento calmarlas.

-Chicas, basta- comenzo a decir Henry, tenia que ponerse en el medio y correr el riesgo de ser golpeado por algo para poder calmarlas, se acerco con cuidado a las chicas, ellas, al verlo, solo intentaban mandar los objetos arrojados por encima de el o por los lados- vamos, escuchenme, que les pasa?

-Muevete Henry! Que no vez que le tengo que dar en la cabeza a ESA!- grito Raven intentando mirar por entre los movimientos de su hermano.

-ESA?! Pero que te pasa?!- grito Suemy arrojando un tintero con todas sus fuerzas.

-Perdon, no eres esa- dijo Raven esquivando el tintero- claro, si eres la Gran Canario Demencial, no?

-Eres una…- comenzo a decir Suemy, pero el escuchar que unos cuantos de los presentes se reian por lo bajo la enfurecio mas- DE QUE SE RIEN!- los chicos que reian callaron al instante asustados.

-Que? Ya no recuerdas lo que paso el año pasado?- pregunto Raven burlonamente.

-Callate Weasley- advirtio Suemy hechando fuego por los ojos.

-Por que? Si veo que todos lo recuerdan, cierto?- pregunto Raven a todos los estudiantes que estaban sonriendo, algunos asintieron con la cabeza, otros no querian hacer enojar, aun mas, a Suemy, asi que se limitaron a sonreir timidamente- pues si no lo recuerdas te refrescare la memoria, todo comenzo el Lunes 24 de Marzo para ser preciso…

-o-o-o-o- Flash-Back-o-o-o-o-

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, Raven, Annie, Clio y Ara se encontraban en la sala comun platicando de cosas sin importancia, estaban muy tranquilas, hasta que...

-Hola chicas- dijo Henry sentandose junto a Ara.

-Hola Henry- respondieron todas sonriendole, pero la sonrisa de Ravens se borro enseguida al ver a la chica con la que estaba su hermano, era la misma chica que estaba junto con el en su equipo de pociones, la misma chica a la que su hermano ayudaba en la clase de Transformaciones, a la que le daba lecciones extra de Defensa y enseñaba alguno que otro encantamiento privado, en resumen, esa era la chica que queria con su hermano!

-Hola- saludo Suemy a las chicas, no las conocia a todas, pero si se llevaban con Henry, entonces estaban bien.

-Hola- respondieron todas, menos Raven.

-Chicas, ella es Suemy- la presento Henry- va en mi curso y estudiamos juntos.

-No sera que te roba las calificaciones?- pregunto acidamente Raven, Suemy la miro feo pero quito esa mirada en cuato Henry la miraba para disculparse.

-No me roba nada, ella es muy inteligente- dijo Henry, Suemy asintio satisfecha, Raven rodo los ojos y les dio la espalda y se puso a platicar con Sirius.

-Y que hacer chicas?- pregunto Suemy sin darle importancia al movimiento de Raven.

-Solo hablabamos, tu sabes, nada que hacer- dijo Clio.

-Ya terminaron los deberes?- pregunto Henry mirandolas con la misma mirada regañona de Hermione.

-Si papa, no te preocupes- bromeo Ara haciendo reir a todos.

-Ya la terminaron? Las admiro chicas, yo todavia deb hacer un reporte de la Pocion Multijugos para mañana, y no lo he empezado- dijo Suemy preocupandose, pero despues cambio su expresion- bueno, ni modo, y de que hablaban?

-No has hecho el reporte y te pones a hablar?- la regaño Henry, aunque le salio mal la actuacion porque sonreia.

-Lo hago en la noche, es el unico trabajo que nos dejaron- dijo Suemy encogiendose de hombros.

-Claro que no, tambien el hechizo para convertir conejos en peluches, y la investigacion de Historia de la Magia hacerca de las brujas en las peliculas Muggles, y leer el capitulo 6 de Encantamientos, y...

-Ya, ya, ya entendi- lo detuvo Suemy- ya mori, no he hecho nada de eso.

-Y no te importa- dijo Henry al ver que la chica ni se inmutaba por eso.

-Pues si, si me importa, pero... de verdad quieres que me vaya y te deje solito?- pregunto Suemy haciendo pucheros.

-Vamos, yo te ayudo con la tarea- dijo Henry sonriendo, poniendose de pie y llendo hacia una mesa de tranajo, Raven solto un bufido, habia escuchado toda la conversacion entre su hermano y "esa", como le habia apodado.

-Les digo que solo quiere sacarle provecho al cerebro de mi hermano!- les dijo Raven a las chicas dejando a Sirius hablando solo.

-Raven, Suemy no es ese tipo de chica- le reprocho Clio, ella conocia a la chica y le caia muy bien.

-Solo hablaste con ella un dia Clio, nopuedes acegurar eso- dijo Raven entrecerrando los ojos- pero me las pagara.

-Raven! Me dejas hablando solo!- le reclamo Sirius que, hasta el momento, no se habia dado cuenta que hablaba solo.

-Perdon Sirius!- se disculpo Raven- que decias?

-Los viejos productos del tio Fred y el tio George, mira- dijo Sirus mostrandole a Raven unas galletas de chocolate y vainilla que se veian exquisitas.

-Que son, se ven deliciosas- dijo Raven mirando las galletas.

-Si, se ven riquisimas, pero no querras comer alguna- dijo Sirius sonriendo pillamente.

-Y se puede saber por que?- pregunto Raven curiosa.

-Estas son las antiguas Galletas de Canario de los Sortilegios Weasley- respondio Sirius solemnemente.

-Galletas de Canario?- pregunto Raven con una sonrisa malvada.

-Si, te salen plumas y cantas como pajaro durante 5 horas!- exclamo Sirius- no son lo maximo?

-Son perfectas- dijo Raven mirando a Suemy fijamente con la sonrisa aun en sus labios.

-Perfectas para una broma diras- dijo Sirius examinando las Galletas- conosco esa sonrisa tuya Raven, quieres vengarte de alguien.

-Me conoces muy bien Potter- dijo Raven mirandolo.

-Desde que nacimos- dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombos de la pelirroja- tu solo señala y deja todo en mis manos.

-Ves a la chica que esta acosando a mi hermano?- pregunto Raven.

-Acosando? Si solo estan haciendo tareas- dijo Sirius.

-Quieres usar las Galletas o no?- pregunto Raven rodando los ojos.

-Bien, bien, tu solo sientate y disfruta, yo me encargo de el resto- le dijo Sirius dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro y llendose como humo de ahi.

-Gracias Sirius- dijo Raven acomodandose en su sillon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Entonces las brujas en las peliculas Muggles no son reales?- pregunto Suemy lamiendo una pluma de azucar.

-No, no lo son- respondio Henry sentado a un lado de ella.

-Interesante- dijo Suemy poniendo cara de asombro.

-De verdad?- pregunto Henry incredulo.

-No, la verdad no, pero ya me aburri- dijo Suemy.

-Solo nos falta terminar tu reporte de pociones- dijo Henry sacando su libro.

-Pero tengo hambre- dijo Suemy apollando la cabeza en el libro de Henry- mi cerebro no funciona sin comida.

-"_Tu cerebro simplemente no funciona_"- penso Raven quien seguia la escena desde lejos.

-Bueno, vamos a las cocinas por algo para comer- dijo Henry mirandola con una sonrisa.

-Henry!- grito Sirius acercandose a la pareja.

-Sirius!- grito de vuelta el aludido.

-Hola, chica a la que no conosco!- grito Sirius sentandose entre medio de los dos.

-Hola, chico Potter!- dijo Suemy sonriente, no sabia las intenciones del chico.

-Bueno en fin- dijo Sirius rebuscando en su mohila y saco un recipiente de plastico- que creen?

-Que?- pregunto Henry rodando los ojos, sabia que si no dechia "Que?" Sirius no les diria ese "que".

-Que creen?!!- dijo un poco mas enfusivamente.

-Sue, tenemos que preguntar "que?"- dijo Henry en voz baja.

-Por que?- pregunto Suemy confundida.

-Solo hazlo, por favor- dijo Henry volviendose a Sirius, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y Sirius repitio.

-Que creen?

-Que?- dijeron Suemy y Henry rodando lso ojos.

-Hoy cocine!- dijo Sirius emocionado, los otros dos lo miraron como diciendo "Y eso que?"- quiero que prueben lo que hice!

-Lo siento Siri, pero no quiero indigestarme hoy, gracias- dijo Henry sonriendo.

-Oye! Aunque no lo creas, si soy bueno en la cocina- dijo Sirius mosrandole las galletas.

-Se ven muy bien- dijo Suemy mirando las galletas.

-Gracias- dijo Sirius sonriendole.

-Que son?- pregunto Henry fruncuento el entrecejo, sabia de los dotes bromistas de Sirius, no se confiaba demasiado.

-Galletas- dijo Sirius en un tono de obviedad- vaya Henry, si tu eres un genio yo sou mega dotado.

-Callate- dijo Henry riendo- aun no me confio de las galletas.

-Son galletas, no confias en ellas, solo te las comes- dijo Sirius.

-Siri!- grito un chico tras ellos.

-Xo!- grito Sirius volviendose- que te parecio la galleta que te di?

-La verdad es que te luciste, estaba muy bien- dijo Xo acercandose a los tres- me das otra?

-No, es una por persona, quiero que todos las prueben- dijo Sirius alejando las galletas de Xo.

-Vamos, no seas envidioso, comparte- dijo Xo.

-No, ya no te dare otra Xo- dijo Sirius estirando el brazo en el que tenia las galletas para evitar que Xo las tomara, pero no se dio cuenta que Jo estaba del otro lado de la mesa dispuesto a atacar el recipiente lleno de gallestas- oye!

Jo tomo un puñado de galletas y corrio hacia la habitacion, Xo lo siguio y por ultimo Sirius, quien dejo "accidentalmente" el recipiente con galletas en la mesa de Suemy y Henry.

-Estan locos- dijo Henry volviendo a su libro de pociones.

-Pues yo no me quedo con las ganas de una galleta, Xo dijo que estaban buenas- dijo Suemy tomando una y llevandosela a la voca.

-No, Sue, espera!- dijo Henry, pero ya era tarde, Suemy habia tragado la galleta, inmediatamente ella comenzo a sentirse extraña.

-"_Henry que pasa?_"- intento preguntar, pero de su voca solo salia un ligero cantar de canario, los que estaban cerca de ellos lo escucharon y comenzarn a reir, Suemy los miro molesta, Henry estaba preocupado, sabia que ese no era el final de la broma, y no se equivocaba, el cabello de Suemy comenzo a tomar un color amarillo pollito y hacerse mas y mas suave hasta quedar convertido en plumas, poco a poco el cuerpo de Suemy fue llenandose de plumas amarillas, a este punto ya toda la Sala Comun miraba muerta de risa, Suemy hacia movimientos desesperados con lso brazos por intentar sacudirse las plumas de encima, lo que provocaba que pareciera un canario a punto de volar.

-Sue, tranquilizate, vamos con Madame Pomfrey, ella lo arreglara...- intentaba calmarla Henry, pero Suemy ya no escuchaba, solo buscaba al causante de la broma, al fin lo encontro, Jo, Xo y Sirius estaban partiendose de risa en las escaleras que subian a las habitaciones de hombres, Suemy casi asesina con la mirada a Sirius y despues, con toda su dignidad, por que ella no se dejaria vencer por esa simple e inutil borma, salio por el retrato rumbo a la enfermeria dejando una estridente carcajada dentro de la Sala Comun.

-SIRIUS!- grito Henry corriendo hacia la habitacion el chico Potter.

-Estamos muertos!- fue lo unico que se escucho en la Sala Comun antes del portazo que dio Henry y de que Jo, Xo y Sirius comenzaran a gritar desesperados.

-o-o-o-o-Fin Flask-Back-o-o-o-o-

-Quien no lo recuerda es por que tiene memoria de pez- dijo Raven carcajeandose, algunos alumnos la acompañaban, otros solo reian disimuladamente.

-Esto es la Guerra Weasley!- grito Suemy cuando Raven termino el relato, todos los que se encontraban en la Sala Comun en ese momento, minimo, reian discretamente, todos recordaban lo sucedido con Suemy.

-Bien por mi!- grito Raven saliendo por el retrato, Suemy se dirigio a su habitacion.

-Raven! Su! Demonios!- dijo Henry y siguio a Suemy escaleras arriba, Raven iria con sus padre y el no queria ver a su madre, por lo menos no hasta quitarse el dirfraz y el olor a alcohol.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえあおいう

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche del primero de Noviembre, un hombre de cabello negro azabache y muy revuelto dormia placidamente en una cama de sabanas blancas, habia dormido todo el dia, estaba mejor asi, o por lo menos era lo que su esposa pensaba, no queria ni imaginar que pasaria cuando despertara, aunque seguramente no recordaria nada, eso la tranquilizaba un poco, ella estaba sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama, sus hijos ya habian despertado y se encontraban mucho mejor, solo que seguian recostados.

Ginny habia cerrado las cortinas de lacama de Harry para que no los molestaran las visitas que tenian los chicos, la noticia de que los Merodeadores Jr. habian sido atacados habia recorrido todo Hogwarts, las Fans de Xo y los gemelos se la vivian en la enfermeria llevandoles regalos, en mas de una ocacion Annie corrio, casi a patadas, a Natalia Vanes y compañia, sus hijos ya estaban bien, eso ya no le preocupaba, ahora el problema era Harry, en ese momento, Harry comenzo a abrir lentamente los ojos.

-Que paso?- pregunto casi en un murmullo.

-Harry, amor, como te sientes?- pregunto Ginny acariceandole el cabello.

-Me duele la cabeza, que hago en la enfermeria?- pregunto al darse cuenta de donde estaba.

-Bueno… tu… recuerdas qe te sentias mal?- pregunto Ginny intentando inventar una rapida historia- pues decidi traerte a la enfermeria para no correr riesgo de que te… enfermaras.

-Me estas mintiendo, yo se cuando mientes- dijo Harry mirandola a los ojos, Ginny bajo la mirada inmediatamente- que paso?

-Nada Harry, no te preocupes- dijo Ginny moviendo la cabeza negativamente, pero al hacerlo su cabello se movio y dejo a la vista los dos moretones que tenia en el cuello, provocado por la fuerza que habia empleado "Harry" al intentar ahogarla.

-Que te paso en el cuello?- pregunto Harry preocupado y sentandose en la cama para poder ver bien a Ginny.

-No es nada- dijo Ginny intentando alejarse de Harry, pero el la tomo suavemente y le impidio alejarse.

-Esto… yo… Ginny, que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Harry seriamente, temia que lo que pensaba que habia pasado fuera verdad.

-Harry, no paso nada- respondio Ginny secamente.

-Me estas mintiendo!- semi-grito Harry, este grito lo escucharon los trillizos, ellos estaban platicando en la cama de Annie, Xo y Clio habian ido por algo para comer a las cocinas ya que odiaban la comida de la enfermeria, al escuchar a su padre los tres prestaron mas atencion.

-Harry, basta, no hay nada que contarte!- devolvio el casi grito Ginny.

-Yo te hice eso, no es verdad?- pregunto Harry preocupado.

-No… Harry… -dijo Ginny desviando la mirada de su esposo.

-Los niños? Les hice algo? En donde estan?- pregunto Harry aun mas preocupado, sabia que Sirius era el unico capaz de detenerlo, y si el habia hecho daño a Ginny, que no les pudo haber hecho a ellos.

-Harry, ellos estan bien, tranquilizate por favor- le dijo Ginny, ella pudo bloquear su mente a tiempo para que Harry no usara Legremancia con ella, lo miro con enojo, pero Harry se le adelanto

-Sirius!- grito hacia afuera de la cortina, Sirius se sobre salto al escuchar su nombre, Annie le dio un empujoncito y el se apresuro a acudir al llamado de su padre, Sirius se asomo por la cortina- acercate por favor.

Sirius obedecio, pero en cuanto su cuerpo hubo pasado la cortina completament, su mente comenzo a rebobinar, Xo, Jo y el estaban riendo por la broma a los Slytherins, Ginny aparecio furiosa tras ellos, Jo callendo del sillon intentando respirar, su madre desmayada en el suelo frente a la habitacion de su papa, los ojos rojos de su padre, maldiciones volando por doquier Annie, sin sentido, en el suelo del bosque con unas cuantas heridas, Xo sufriendo por un Cruciatus, Jo intentando respirar mientras su padre tenia su cuello…

-Papa!- grito Sirius dandose vuelta, su padre acababa de utilizar Legremancia con el, eso no era bueno, ahora su padre sabia todo lo que habia pasado.

-Yo… hice todo eso… no puede…- dijo Harry poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Papa, no fue tu culpa- dijo Sirius acercandose a la cama de Harry.

-No te acerques!!- grito Harry deteniendolo con una señal de la mano.

-Pero, papa, no pasa nada- dijo Sirius deteniendose, sabia que su padre se preocupaba mucho por ellos, sabia que seria dificil hacerlo entrar en razon.

-Vete Sirius- dijo Harry volviendo a poner su cara entre sus manos.

-Papa, escuchanos por favor- dijo Jo entrando por la cortina.

-No fue tuculpa…- dijo esta vez Annie, ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Vayan afuera!!- les grito Harry, los chicos no se movieron..

-Harry, no fue tu culpa, por favor entiende…

-DEJA DE DECIR QUE NO FUE MI MALDITA CULPA, GINEVRA!!- grito Harry en un ataque de histeria, Ginny lo miro sorprendida, sus ojos se vidriaron inmediatamente, Annie solto un par de lagrimas y se abrazo de Jo, este correspondio al abrazo calmando a su hermana, Sirius dio un paso atras al ver a su padre ne ese estado, Harry no sabia que hacer, esa vez habia sido demasiado, les habia hecho mucho daño a los chicos, hasta habia utilizado unaImperdonable con un pobre chico de 14 años, y ellos seguian con su "No fue tu culpa Harry", no queria gritar frente a sus hijos, pero en ese momento no se podia controlar, era demasiado- YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE SIGAN INSISTIENDO CON LA MISMA ESTUPIDEZ!! TU SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE FUI YO QUIEN LES HIZO TODO ESO A LOS CHICOS, YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS IDIOTECES PARA DECIR QUE NO ES MI CULPA!!

Harry se habia puesto de pie, Ginny se encogio en su silla intentando no llorar frente a sus niños, los chicos no pudieron aguantar mas las lagrimas al ver a su padre asi, sabian que debia de estar sufriendo muchisimo, pero ellos sabian que no era su culpa.

-Papa…- dijo Jo con voz entrecortada.

-LES DIJE QUE SE FUERAN!!- les grito Harry, Annie sollozo fuertemente y se aferro mas a Jo, el la apreto mas contra si dejando escapar mas lagrimas, Sirius dio un paso hacia atras, miraba a su padre con lagrimas en los ojos, Harry se dio cuenta que habia sido muy duro con ellos- lo lamento, de verdad, yo…

-Papa, por favor- dijo Annie separandose de Jo y llendo hacia Harry, abrazo a su padre, el se quedo muy quieto, no podia creer que le hubiera hecho eso a su niña, a su princesa- debes entender que no fue…

-No lo digas Annie!- exclamo Harry separandose rapidamente de ella- salgan… los tres.

-Pero…

-Esperen afuera corazones- dijo Ginny con su voz entrecortada, los chicos la miraron tristemente, Ginny les dedico una pequeña sonrisa forzada y los chicos salieron lentamente, Harry miraba al suelo fijamente, seguia parado dandole la espalda a Ginny, ella se levanto de su lugar y lo abrazo por la espalda- Harry…

-No, Ginny- dijo Harry con voz entrecortada, soltandose de su esposa y caminando hasta el otro extremo de la cama, hubo un momento de silencio tras el cual Harry hablo intentando que su voz no se quebrara- no debi de haber escuchado… es muy peligroso…

-Harry, yo no podria vivir sin ti, por favor…- le dijo Ginny caminando hacia el.

-Ginny, basta!- exclamo Harry quitando bruscamente los brazos de la pelirroja- Soy muy peligroso, tanto para ti como para los chicos, yo no me perdonaria si les hiciera algo malo, peor a lo que ya les hice.

-Harry?- pregunto una voz desde el otro lado de la cortina, Ginny y Harry se volvieron y vieron entrar a Ron y a Remus con cara de preocupacion.

-Los chicos nos contaron que… ya sabes que sucedio ayer- dijo Ron pausadamente.

-Escucha Harry, tu sabes que esto no…

-Remus! No te atrevaz a decir que no es mi culpa!- advirtio Harry poniendose muy serio.

-Tu sabes que no lo es!- le dijo Ron desesperado por hacer entrar en razon a su mejor amigo.

-Claro que lo es!!- grito Harry- no debi haberme confiado, desde el principio yo sabia que esto era demasiado peligroso!!

-Pero aun asi salimos adelante a pesar de lo que paso…

-ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE QUIERO DECIR GINNY!!- grito Harry de nuevo- FUI UN IMBECIL AL NO HABER TOMADO EN CUENTA LAS OTRAS VECES QUE ESTO PASO!!

-Harry…

-YA BASTA REMUS, NO INTENTES CONVENCERME DE QUE NO ES CULPA MIA, POR QUE LOS DOS SABEMOS QUE ESO ES UNA MENTIRA!!- interrumpio Harry al Hombre Lobo, despues de gritar eso, Harry salio por la cortina, afuera estaban sus tres hijs escuchando todo desde la cama de Jo, Sirius estaba parado, Jo abrazaba a Annie sentados en la cama, los tres aun lloraban y miraban a su padre fijamente, Harry evito la mirada de los tres y se encamino a la puerta.

-Harry, espera por favor!- dijo Ginny corriendo tras el.

-NO ME SIGAS!- le grito Harry sin detenerse, Ginny se detuvo a medio camino, cuando Harry salio de la habitacion, Ginny se dejo caer de rodillas llorando desconzoladamente, sus tres niños fueron a abrazarla, Ginny no lloraba por que Harry le hubiese gritado, claro que no, el estaba en mitad de un ataque de histeria, era normal, pero le daba muchisimo miedo lo que Harry pudiera hacer en ese estado, se aferro fuertemente a sus hijos, quienes lloraban junto con ella, y pidio a todos los Dioses que Harry no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry caminaba rapidamente por los pasillos del Colegio, afortunadamente era la hora de la cena y no habia ningun alumno cerca, sus piernas iban por si solas, no tenia ningun rumbo fijo, despues de andar por unos minutos, sus pies lo llevaron a la Torre de Astronomia, por que ahi? Esa pregunto se la hizo demasiado tarde, ya habia salido al gran balcon en donde se daban las clases, era una noche preciosa, llena de estrellas y una brillante media Luna se reflejaba en el lago como si este fuera un espejo, todo era bellisimo, Harry se relajo al instante, pero despues lo recordo…

Ese era el lugar en donde uno de sus profesores favoritos habia muerto, todo por culpa del imbecil de Snivellus, no tenia mucho sentido burlarse de el ahora, ya no valia la pena, y en ese momento lo ultimo que le apetecia a Harry era bromear, se acerco lentamente al lugar en donde habia visto por ultima vez vivo a al profesor Dumbledore, despues miro hacia donde habia caido, era bastante alto, si no hubiese sido por el Avada Kedabra de Snape, la caida seguramente hubiese matado al profesor, esa caida era una muerte segura… segura y rapida…

Se sento con sus piernas colgando hacia el vacio, en ese momento, ese vacio le parecia tan tentador, solo tenia que dejarse ir hacia adelante, unos cuantos segundos de caida y despues… pum… todo acabaria, sin dolor, o eso era lo que el imaginaba, pero fuera como fuera, sus hijos y Ginny ya no tendria problemas con el estupido Horrocruxe que habia dentro de el, pero tambien sufririan al no tener a su padre y esposo, no podia hacerlo, pero la tentacion era demasiada… solo tenia que saltar… volveria con su familia… y cuidaria a sus hijos y esposa desde donde ellos estuvieran a salvo de el…

:-:-:-:-:-:-: Aqui empieza la parte de **Sion-Allegra**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Himmel, el cielo para muchos, el infierno para otros, el sitio al que todas las almas, sin importar lo que hicieron en vida, llegan, dividiendo la vida de la muerte, controla el destino, un sublime lugar cubierto por un gran jardín en el que se podían distinguir desde las más simples amapolas, sencillos alcatraces, hermosos girasoles, hasta las más exóticas flores jamás vistas por los mortales ojos humanos, pródigos campos fértiles alrededor del espléndido jardín, más allá, excelsos huertos ataviados con millares de los más variados árboles frutales, justo en medio de tal lugar, se alza un enorme estadio hecho con el más potente viento del norte, su techo de delicadas gotas de rocío, su interior cubierto de inmaculado mármol blanco, en el centro, una enorme mesa rectangular de granito, a lo largo, dispuestos tres imponentes sillones de diamante con cojines de terciopelo blanco, enfrente, cuatro sillas, que comparadas con esos sillones, eran unas simples astillas, un gran reloj de piedra, en el que se podían ver pequeños planetas girando en su interior, emitía un leve cantar de aves, justo cuando el hermoso sonido terminaba, unas enormes puertas labradas en piedra blanca se abrían dando paso a dos hombres del tamaño de dos hombres uno sobre otro, y una mujer, tan solo un par de centímetros más pequeña.

Los tres Dioses se sentaron con tranquilidad en los sillones intercalándose, en el medio, una hermosa mujer de rizos más oscuros que la misma noche que se depositaron con suavidad por el piso de cristal, sus dulces ojos cual mar se posaron en una pequeña esfera de agua frente a ella, con delicadeza la tomó entre sus manos, a su derecha, un recio hombre de tez morena, su blanco cabello lacio cae sobre sus hombros, en sus ojos negros no se puede notar algún sentimiento, a la izquierda de la mujer, un hombre delgado de facciones serenas, sin rastro alguno de cabello, sus sonrientes ojos morados miraron al anciano de larga barba y cabello plateados, vestido con una sencilla túnica blanca que se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a la mesa, le seguía un hombre de mediana edad de revuelto cabello azabache, tras unas gafas de montura redonda se resguardaban unos preocupados ojos avellana, vestía igual al anciano y se sentó a su derecha, después, una hermosa mujer de cabellos como el fuego y expresivos ojos esmeralda se sentaba junto al hombre moreno, finalizando, y tras el que se cerraron las enormes puertas, un apuesto hombre de sedoso cabello negro un poco largo y una cautivante mirada gris-platinada, casi cae al pisar su túnica blanca, el hombre moreno sentado junto al anciano, emitió una risa ahogada, pues la pelirroja le había clavado el codo en el estomago, cuando finalmente el apuesto hombre se logró sentar a la izquierda del anciano, la Diosa frente a ellos se puso lentamente de pie.

-Albus Dumbledore- empezó la mujer con una voz neutral, el anciano la miró atento- se le ha concedido la audiencia para tratar un asunto que según ha dicho, concierne a la vida.

Dumbledore asintió con lentitud.

-Qué puede ser tan importante como para llamar a consejo- la voz seca del hombre moreno junto a la diosa resonó en el estadio.

-Por favor Alcides, se trata de la vida en el mundo que nos rodea, es importante- murmuró el Dios calvo.

-Tú y tus cursilerías Alioth- escupió de mal talante el moreno.

-Basta, señores, son dioses no bárbaros, Albus Dumbledore, explique el problema- zanjó la diosa.

-Gracias, diosa Amadea, es sobre Harry Potter.

-¿El chico de la profecía hacerca de ese Mago Oscuro?- interrumpió bruscamente Alcides, el dios moreno, Amadea no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, Dumbledore asintió antes de continuar.

-Supongo que saben lo que pasó con él- siguió el anciano mirando fijamente a Amadea.

La diosa afirmó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y casi inmediatamente arrojó la esfera que resguardaba entre sus manos, al estrellarse contra el piso, la esfera se desvaneció dejando salir un platinado humo que lentamente fue tomando la forma de un circulo, tras el cual, se podía ver como un hombre, muy parecido al que estaba sentado a la derecha del anciano, la única diferencia, unos muy tristes ojos verdes, gritaba, la impotencia se reflejaba en la forma como miraba a una pelirroja que intentaba no llorar, cerca de ellos tres chicos de algunos 14 años se mantenían al margen de la discusión, los tres lloraban, intentaban hablar pero el hombre no se los permitía.

-Desde muy chico ha sufrido mucho- murmuró el anciano mirando a la pareja a su derecha, Amadea lo miró comprensiva, Alcides resopló, no tenía porque apiadarse de un humano, por especial que fuera.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada por solucionar su problema- dijo pensativo Alioth.

-No pero aminorarlo sí- saltó rápidamente James Potter abrazando fuertemente a su mujer.

-James por favor- Dumbledore miró a su antiguo pupilo.

-Eres igual de irreverente igual que cualquier otro humano- Alcides no parecía muy contento con esa reunión.

Después de un pesado silencio formado por el comentario acido de Alcides, todos miraron como la figura de Harry Potter hacía aspavientos violentos con los brazos para salir azotando la puerta de la enfermería, Amadea miró a Dumbledore, el anciano le indicó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, la diosa asintió y después se pudo ver como Harry caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Dioses, conocen mi propuesta- Dumbledore miró fijamente a cada uno de los Dioses.

-Es imposible Albus Dumbledore, las leyes de…- Amadea hablaba con su serena voz, pero se vio abruptamente interrumpida.

-Al diablo las leyes!- Lily se había puesto de pie, James intentó hacer que se sentara pero le fue imposible- Harry ha arriesgado su vida un sin fin de veces para mantener todo bien, para salvar al mundo del maldito de Voldemort, desde pequeño ha sufrido demasiado, él ha sacrificado su felicidad por el resto de la humanidad, y hasta por ustedes- gritó Lily señalando a los tres Dioses que la miraban con atención- ¿y ahora que los necesita le dan la espalda?- vociferó la pelirroja llorando de coraje, estaba realmente furiosa.

-Niña, no eres nadie para hablarnos en esa forma- Alcides parecía ofendido, pero Lily Potter no estaba para sermones.

- Claro que soy alguien, tengo todo el derecho de hablarles como me plazca, además, si les falto al respeto, ¿Qué harían?, ¿Mandarme al mundo de los vivos?- terminó ironizando Lily ante el estupor de los presentes, Sirius Black, el hombre sentado a la izquierda de Dumbledore, parecía contenerse por no pararse y aplaudir a lo que la pelirroja decía- pues sí ese es el castigo, adelante ¿quiere saber quien soy?, soy la mujer que sacrificó todo por su hijo, por el pequeño que sabía tenía una misión muy importante y justo al pequeño que después de haber cumplido con esa misión, después de haber hecho la tarea de otras personas solo por haber sido marcado por una estúpida profecía- Lily miró significativamente a los tres Dioses, pero más significativa a Alcides, el Dios de la Guerra- y que ahora que necesita una insignificante ayuda para poder hacer pasable lo que le está pasando, solo se limiten a verlo en una figura de humo!- Lily miró agitada a los Dioses.

-Insignificante?- preguntó molesto Alcides- Lo que quieren no es insignificante.

-Después de haber perdido todo desde la infancia, en la adolescencia, y ahora que tenga la posibilidad en la adultez, claro que lo es!- a todos les sorpredio que esta vez el que gritaba era James, se puso de pie junto con su esposa y ahora vociferaba para que su hijo puiera tener la felicidad que se merecia.

Alcides miró a Amadea que observaba con atención las figuras frente a ellos, mirando de nuevo a la nube de humo, Harry acababa de entrar a la torre de astronomía y se sentaba mirando al vacio, la Diosa levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a Alcides, unos segundos después de intercambiar miradas que molestaron a Sirius, miró a Alioth, el Dios se miraba triste, un par de lagrimas salían de esos ojos morados que, desde hacía algunos minutos, habían dejado de sonreír, acababa de leer las intenciones de Harry, el moreno miraba ensimismado al vacío, Alioth miró a Amadea, ella miró a Lily y a James con una sonrisa materna, la pelirroja y el morocho estaban listos para seguir peleando por la felicidad de su hijo.

-Bien, Albus Dumbledore- Amadea se puso de pie y miró al anciano- se le concedera su peticion, pero serán nuestras condiciones…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias **Sion** por ayudarme..!! hahaha espero ke les haya gustado el capi.. no es mucho.. pero esque no he podido escrubir mucho.. aparte como ya les dije.. ya estoy de vacas.. si se apuran con los Reviews les doy capis mas rapido..!!


	34. El Regreso de un Grande

Holis.. lo prometido es deuda.. aki les pongo este kapi porke ya me dejaron 5 Reviews..!! hahah espero ke les guste..!! otros 5 Reviews y actualizo0o0o..!!

Por cierto en este capi tambien meayudo **Sion Allegra**..!!

**Krissalis Potter: **me encanto cono casi me matas cuando "mate" a mi Remusin.. no seria cpaz de hacer eso..!!XD hahaah que bueno ke te gusto mi historia.. me alegro0o0 muchio0o..!! aki ya veras ke le pidieron a los Dioses..!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!XD

**Carolaqd: **no te preokupes por los Reviews..!! hahah ke bueno ke te gusto el capi..!! haha si lo se.. muy deprimente.. pobre Harry.. espero ke te guste este capi.. Harry ya no esta tan deprimido.. y angustiado.. ni anda de eso.. bueno pues espero ke te guste el capi..!!XD

**Sion-Allegra: **tranquila con Sirius.. haha no te preokupes ke Henry si se vengo bien de ese trio..!!XD hahah y ya vere ke le pongo a Henry.. lode Hogsmeade suena bien.. haber ke hago.. pero sra despues..!!XD hahah ya ah te pongo el sig capi.. espero ke te guste.. grax por ayudarmen..!!

**Carmesay: **que bueno kete gusta mi historia..!! soy tan feliz..!! hahaha pega otro brinco..!! aki esta otro capi.. espero ke te guste tambien este capi..!! ke bueno ke lees mi fic..!!

**Andy: **ke bueno ke te gusto el otro capi..!! me allegro muchio0o0o..!! hahah ya me llegaron los 5 Reviews..!! haha aki tambien aparecen Lils y James espero ke te guste el capi..!!XD

**Lord Xolur: **Dumbledore?? No se tal vez.. tu lee y haber si te gusta..!! yo no lso subo y los kito.. Fan Fiction esta algo loco..XD hahah pero ke hariamos sin el..!! bueno pues espero kete guste este capi..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Regreso de un Grande..!!**

_-Bien, Albus Dumbledore- Amadea se puso de pie y miró al anciano- se le concedera su peticion, pero serán nuestras condiciones…_

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいえうあおいえ

Harry miraba el vacio deseando tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo, dejarse caer y salvar a su familia del Horrocruxe, ya tenia mas de media hora ahi sentado, se sentia horrible, sucio, al igual que como se habia sentido la primera vez que Voldemort intento controlarlo cuando tenia 15 años, en ese entonces tambien penso en irse, alejarse de todos los que el queria para no hacerles daño, pero esa vez no habia podido hacerlo, y ahora, lo que habia pasado con sus hijos y sus amigos fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no podia seguir con el miedo de dormir un dia, y al siguiente encontrarse con que habia matado a toda su familia, era demasiado. Estaba totalmente distraido, no se dio cuenta como un hombre de cabello negro, un poco largo, que vestia una tunica blanca se habia parado tras el y ahora lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises.

-Cuanto tiempo, Harry- dijo el hombre mirando a Harry, Harry se sorprendio, no solo al escuchar a alguien tras el, sino que el ya conocia esa voz, pero no era posible…- has crecido bastante.

-No, no es cierto- dijo Harry volviendose y mirando al hombre junto a el con los ojos como platos.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうおあいうえ

-En donde estara?- pregunto Ginny por cuarta vez, habian estado esprando que Harry se calmara para poder hablar con el, pero al parecer, Harry no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie, Ginny lo entendia, pero el hecho de que no apareciera por ningun lado la preocupaba, no seria capaz de soportar vivir sin Harry, y sabia que sus hijos tampoco, y en ese momento, lo ultimo que hacia Harry era pensar, estaba muy preocupado y asustado.

-Mama, tranquilizate por favor- pidio Sirius al ver que, mientras Ginny daba mas vueltas, Annie se ponia mas nerviosa.

-Perdonenme corazones- dijo Ginny abrazando a los tres, sus hijos correspondieron al abrazo, ellos tambien estaban preocupados por su padre, no sabian a donde habia ido, y no sabian que era capaz de hacer en ese estado.

-Calmense, el estara bien, no lo creo capaz de hacer alguna estupidez- dijo Ron sentado en la cama que habia ocupado Harry, junto a Remus.

-Solo quisiera saber en donde esta, eso es todo- dijo Ginny separandose de los tres Potercillos.

-Eso es!- exclamo Sirius.

-Eso es que, cariño?- pregunto Ginny confundida.

-El mapa!- grito Sirius poniendose de pie de un salto y saliendo de la enfermeria lo mas rapido que sus piernas le permitian.

-Sirius, a donde vas?- intento detenerlo Ginny, pero su hijo ya habia corrido lejos.

-El Mapa del Merodeador!- dijo Remus poniendose de pie- ahi podremos encontrar a Harry rapidamente, a Ginny se le ilumino la cara, asi podria saber si Harry estaba bien sin molestarlo, pero recordo que el mapa solo mostraba los terrenos del Colegio, y si Harry habia ido a Hogsmeade? O se habia aparecido en otro lado? Decidio no pensar en eso, debia ser positiva.

-Espero que siga en el Castillo- dijo Ginny sentandose entre sus hijos y abrazandolos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius corria por los pasillos como alma que lleva el Diablo, no se detenia para nada, llego a la entrada a la Sala Comun y dijo la contraseña con dificultad, pues no tenia voz en ese momento, entro rapidamente ignorando las preguntas que Ara y Henry le hacian, subio a su habitacion y rebusco en su baul, no encontro el mapa, fue al de su hermano, tampoco estaba ahi, tomo su escoba y bajo las escaleras a brincos saltando tres escalones con cada paso.

-Sirius, que sucede?- pregunto Henry, Ara ya le habia contado lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, y estaba preocupado por Harry, Sirius le hizo una seña con la mano para ke esperara, y despues subio a su escoba y volo a la habitacion de chicas, entro y fue hacia el baul de Annie, ahi estaba el mapa, lo tomo y lo extendio sobre la cama, no queria perder tiempo.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intendiones no son buenas- dijo golpeando el pergamino con su varita, cuando el mapa termino de aparecer, Sirius comenzo a buscar a su padre desesperadamente, no lo encontraba por ningun lado.

-Sirius?- dijo Ara entrando en la habitacion.

-Ara, ven rapido y ayudame a encontrar a mi papa- dijo Sirius sin despegar la vista del mapa, Ara se apresuro a ayudarlo y se sento del otro lado del pergamino, los dos buscaron por cada pliegue del mapa, todas las habitacines del Colegio, y en el bosque prohibido.

-Lo encontre!- dijo Ara señalando la Torre de Astronomia.

-Esta bien?- pregunto Sirius, vio el nombre de su padre en el mapa y respiro aliviado, pero entonces fijo su vista en la etiqueta que estaba enseguida de la que marcaba "Harry Potter"- no puede… que es eso?

-Por las barbas de Merlin!- exclamo Ara al ver el segundo nombre.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいえ

-Eli, estas segura de lo que dices?- pregunto AnaV incredula.

-Les digo que si!- dijo Eli exaltada- Sirius tiene algo que ver con el Horrocruxe, estoy segurisima.

-Pero, entonces no debemos de acabar con el, no?- dijo Hinzy setandose en su cama.

-Por supuesto que no, no si queremos que el señor Oscuro regrese con toda su fuerza- dijo Eli mientras escribia a su padre.

-Debemos encontrar la manera de traer al señor Oscuro de vuelta sin que ese idiota de Sirius se de cuenta- dijo AnaV recostandose en su cama.

-No se peocupen, ya pensaremos en algo- dijo Eli son dejar de escribir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Severus- dijo Draco haciendole una señal con los ojos, Snape se apresuro a revisar la celda de Peter, estaba dormido, asintio con la cabeza a Draco y el comenzo a decirles lo que Eli le habia escrito.

-Lo sabia! Mi señor volvera muy pronto!- dijo Bella sonriendo y sentandose en su cama.

-Espera, hay mas- la interrumpio Draco- Eli dice que uno de los hijos de Potter tiene algo que ver con el Horrocruxe, dice que uno de los gemelos puede detener el Horrocruxe antes de que se complete su activacion.

-Como?- dijo Snape mirando a Draco con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eso mismo, dice que uno de los chicos Potter puede detener al Horrocruxe-le dijo Draco- necesitara ayuda para planear esto.

-Lo se, debe de acabar con la chica y el otro gemelo- dijo Snape pensativo sentandose en su cama- y despues hacer que el Señor Tenebroso regrese, pero mantener al gemelo Potter alejado.

-Por lo pronto pensemos e los otros dos chicos Potter- dijo Bella llendo hacia los barotes de su celda- ya veremos despues que hacemos con Harry y su otro hijo.

-Silencio- advirtio Snape al ver que Peter despertaba, todos los Mortifagos se hicieron los dormidos en sus camas, hacia tiempo que ya no confiaban en Peter, por esa razon casi nunca hablaban frente a el, Peter ya se olia que eso pasaba, sin embargo no perderia oportunidad para descubrir que harian los Mortifagos.

Todos los Mortifagos comenzaron a idear sus propios planes para poder acabar con los Potter, tenian que ser cuidadosos, pero todos los años que estuvieron encerrados valdrian la pena, liberarian de nuevo al señor Oscuro y ya nada ni nadie los podrian detener, todo seria perfecto, pero no contaban con que una persona estaria ahi, ayudando a Harry a superar todo lo que habia sufrido, esa persona que el habia perdido por culpa de uno de los Mortifagos que estaban ahi encerrados y que ahora, por arte de Magia, habia recuperado.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおいあうえおあいうえおいうえおあいうえ

-Mama!- gritaba Sirius mientras corria hacia la enfermeria- Mama!

-Escucharon?- pregunto Ginny poniendo atencion, habia escuchado claramente como Sirius gritaba por ella- Sirius esta…

-Mama!- dijo Sirius entrando en la enfermeria como bala e intentando respirar, despues le suguieron Henry y Ara, estos dos tambien respiraban con dificultad, llegaron y se sentaron en una de las camas mientras que Sirius se dirigio hacia Remus- tio Remus, tienes que ver esto.

-Que pasa Sirius?- pregunto Remus preocupado al ver las caras de los chicos que, aparte del cansancio, reflejaban completo asombro, Ginny y Ron se acercaron a ellos mientras que Annie y Jo iban con Henry y Ara a que les explicaran.

-Tio Remus, recuerdame de nuevo por que mi papa me puso mi nombre- dijo Sirius mientras abria el mapa sobre la cama y buscaba la Torre de Astronomia.

-Pues… por Sirius, por supuesto- respondio Remus confundido sin comprender a su sobrino.

-Si, y cual era el nombre completo de mi tio Sirius?- pregunto Sirius aun buscando en el mapa.

-Sirius Orion Black- respondio Remus sin entender hacia donde iba esa conversacion.

-Y ahora dime su apodo- dijo Sirius, de la desesperacion no podia encontrar la maldita Torre.

-Padfoot- dijo Remus mirando extrañado a su sobrino- Sirius, por que quieres que te diga eso si ya lo sabes, no compren…

-Aqui estan!- exclamo Sirius al encontrar la Torre de Astronomia- mira aqui, diganme que dice.

Remus, Ron y Ginny miraron el lugar que señalaba Sirius, casi les da un ataque al corazon al ver el segundo nombre.

-Es imposible- dijo Remus negando con la cabeza con los ojos como platos.

-No puede ser- dijo esta vez Ginny llevandose una mano a la boca.

-Pero… como…- Ron se quedo sin palabras estaba segurisimo de lo que acababa de ver, ese mapa nunca mentia, ya se lo habian dicho Fred, George, Remus, e incluso la persona que en ese momento estaba junto a Harry, y que el creia muerto hacia ya varios años, pero en ese momento, podia ver como Sirius "Padfoot" Black estaba de pie junto a su mejor amigo en la Torre de Astronomia.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

-No es cierto- dijo Harry poniendose de pie mientras sacaba la varita y retrocedio.

-Harry, ten cuidado, te puedes caer- dijo Sirius Black intentando que Harry se alejara de la orilla.

-No te acerques!- exclamo Harry, no podia ser cierto que Sirius estuviera ahi, estaba muerto.

-Harry, soy yo, no confias en mi?- pregunto Sirius acercandose.

-Detente ahi- dijo Harry dando un paso hacia atras sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de caer.

-Ya, esta bien, aqui me quedo, pero no te muevas que te me caes- dijo Sirius retrocediendo un par de pasos, hubo unos minutos de silencio, Harry apuntaba a Sirius con la varita, no podia ser el, era absolutamente imposible, pero queria creer que era el, necesitaba a alguien en esos momentos, asi que decidio darle una oportunidad.

-Si… Sirius?- pregunto Harry sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita.

-Si- contesto Sirius sonriendo.

-Pero… como… no puedes ser Sirius?- pregunto Harry aun sin bajar la guardia.

-Harry, escucha, soy yo- dijo Sirius intentando acercarse, Harry no se movio asi que dio un pasos al frente- los Dioses tuvieron una pequeña discucion, pero logramos que me dejaran regresar.

-Como es eso? Es una tonteria, no puede ser- dijo Harry apuntandolo amenazadoramente con la varita y retrocediendo hasta quedar con la mitad de su pie derecho colgando hacia el vacio.

-Harry, ten cuidado, por favor- dijo Sirius mirandolo preocupado.

-Explicame eso de la discucion- exigio Harry sin daarle importancia a la preocupacion de Sirius.

-Bien, bien, te lo explicare, pero alejate de ahi- pidio Sirius, Harry dio un paso al frente y espero la explicacion de Sirius sin dejar de apuntarlo- bien, te explicare, es algo extraño, pero debes creerme.

-Escucho- dijo Harry, entonces Sirius comenzo su historia.

-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o- (Este Flash Back tambien es cortesia de **Sion-Allegra**)

James caminaba como león enjaulado, sus pasos eran amortiguados tan solo un poco por el piso de cristal, ya tenían más de tres horas que se habían reunido, que esos Dioses se habían recluido en una habitación del fondo, si Dumbledore no hubiera estado ahí y más importante aún, si el profesor no se lo hubiera terminantemente prohibido, ya sabría de que tanto hablaban los Dioses en secreto, en su trigésimo paseo frente a la mesa de granito, se paró y miró a Lily, no entendía como podía estar tan tranquila después de haber tenido que detenerla para que no intentara algo contra el Dios Alcides, Dumbledore, él tenía los ojos cerrados y no le extrañaba, pero Sirius sonreía bobamente con la silla echada hacia atrás tambaleándose en dos patas mientras miraba el techo, ¿Por qué era él, el único que estaba preocupado?

-James ya siéntate- Sirius estabilizó la silla sobre el piso y miró a su amigo, que volvía a dar vueltas frente a él.

-Que me siente? Bromeas, cierto?- preguntó irritado James.

-No, anda- Sirius se acercó a su amigo y abrazándolo intentó hacer que se sentara.

-Ya tienen tres horas ahí adentro- renegó James zafándose del abrazo de Sirius.

-James, no seas ridículo, no tienen ni cinco minutos- Sirius rodó los ojos, después miró a su amigo que volvía a andar.

Sin obtener un resultado convincente, Sirius volvió a su lugar, cuando volvía a hacer bailar a la silla en las dos patas traseras e iba por dejarla en una, los Dioses se acercaban a ellos, James se detuvo al instante y los miró desafiante, Alcides hizo una mueca de desagrado, después de Dumbledore insistiera a James para que se sentara, los Dioses hicieron lo propio, intercambiaron unos susurros que terminaron de molestar a James, por lo que furioso se puso de pie.

-Ya estuvo bueno!- grito sin importarle nada.

-James- Dumbledore jalaba la túnica del moreno, pero él dio un paso a su derecha y se soltó de la mano del anciano para seguir despotricando cómodo.

-Ya me cansaron los secretos, los susurros! Acaso no saben que es de mala educación?- preguntó molesto James.

Al instante, Alcides se puso de pie, a pesar de mirarse terriblemente imponente y de que esos fríos ojos lo traspasaran, James se irguió en toda su estatura, que para ser humano era bastante, pero no estaba solo, Lily no tardó mucho en acompañarlo, Alcides miró con desprecio a la pelirroja, estaba por colmarle la paciencia, por eso mismo no le gustaban las audiencias, siempre eran humanos llorando por algún familiar que sufría, si ya estaban muertos, por qué rayos no dejaban a los vivos con sus vidas? El era un Dios, pero nada más, no podía ir y arreglarles los desperfectos que su imprudente raza hacía desde que llegaban al mundo, y esa mujer lo irritaba desde la primera vez que la había visto, de eso no hacía ni dos horas, Dumbledore se llevó una mano a la cara en actitud frustrada, solo le faltaba que Sirius se pusiera a un lado de ellos, y sus temores se iban a ver realizados, Sirius suspiró sonoramente, estabilizó la silla en el piso y se ponía de pie con mirada decidida, el anciano lo miró alarmado y se apresuró a detenerlo sujetándole del brazo, Sirius lo miró rápidamente.

-Por favor Sirius, no lo hagas- casi rogó Dumbledore, parecía desesperado.

-Pero...- intentó argumentar Sirius, pero al ver la cara de suplica de su antiguo director, se dejó caer en la silla y cruzándose de brazos miró como Lily volvía a vociferar, sonrió divertido, la cara del Dios Alcides tomaba un ligero color morado.

-Basta!- gritó Alcides recargando sus manos en la mesa- Por su irreverencia deberíamos negar las audiencias, siempre son para estupideces.

-Ésta no es ninguna estupidez!- regresó Lily en el mismo tono- esto trata sobre la vida de muchas personas.

-No niña, esto trata de su egoísmo- Alcides miró fulminantemente a Lily, pero la pelirroja le mantuvo la mirada y le contestó.

-Jamás fui egoísta, si lo hubiera sido me habría apartado cuando Voldemort me lo pidió, hubiera dejado que matara a Harry, yo pude haber tenido más hijos, seguir con mi vida y dejar que el mundo cayera a manos de ese mago, pero no lo hice!- terminó murmurando Lily, gruesas lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Basta, por favor- el Dios Alioth se había puesto de pie, también lloraba, puso una mano en el hombro de Alcides invitándolo a sentar, una invitación que el dios de la guerra no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, la mirada de Lily seguía dura y fija en las oscuras esferas de grafito de Alcides, quien poco a poco caminó hacia la pelirroja, pero cuando estaba por dejar la mesa, la Diosa Amadea se puso lentamente de pie.

-Alcides vuelve a la mesa por favor, dices mucho de la actitud del humano, ellos actúan siguiendo su corazón, tienen sentimientos y buscan el bien para los suyos sin importarles la forma, nosotros somos Dioses, nos regimos por el razonamiento para el bien neutral de todos- murmuró Amadea mirando a Alcides, él regresó sus pasos y se sentó sin despegar la vista de Lily, Alioth tomó asiento un poco más tranquilo, aunque aún lloraba- ustedes señores, vuelvan a sus lugares, somos los Dioses de Himmel, y como tales nos deben respeto- la voz de Amadea sonaba estricta, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad.

-James, Lily- llamó Dumbledore en un susurro.

-Les hemos dado una respuesta antes de nuestra reunión, en nuestro vocabulario no existen las mentiras- Amadea miró a Lily y a James alternadamente, Dumbledore los volvió a llamar, pero ellos seguían de pie frente a la gran mesa, Sirius les iba a gritar que no fueran tercos y se sentaran, pero Dumbledore se adelantó y le tapó la boca logrando que el animago solo emitiera un prácticamente inaudible murmullo ahogado -Por favor, tomen asiento- insistió Amadea, Lily y James al fin se sentaron- bien, Albus Dumbledore, solo podrá ser enviada una persona.

-Iré yo!- Saltó al instante James poniéndose de pie con la mano en alto.

-Es inconcebible- bufó Alcides, pero con una mirada de Amadea se abstuvo de seguir opinando.

-No señor Potter, nosotros decidiremos eso, y antes de decirles, les daré las razones por las que ni usted, ni su esposa irán, ésta era una audiencia formal, no un debate o una pelea de regateo, no eran necesarios los gritos- dijo tranquilamente Amadea.

-Pero si él empezó- murmuró James señalando a Alcides mientras se sentaba.

Dumbledore se llevó ambas manos a la cara, Alioth ocultó una pícara sonrisa y puso atención a Amadea.

-No es un niño pequeño que acusa a su hermano con su madre señor Potter, no importa si alguno empezó, se trata de que nos deben respeto- Amadea se miraba imponente, tanto que Lily bajó la cabeza y se limitaba a escuchar- y nosotros también- agregó la diosa mirando a Alcides que la ignoró olímpicamente- y de eso por parte de ustedes hubo muy poco, Albus Dumbledore- la Diosa miró al anciano que le regresó una cansada mirada- no irá, porque de nada le serviría a Harry Potter, su edad es muy avanzada, además un poder que ya no es necesario- sonrió Amadea, Albus le regresó el gesto un poco más tranquilo- señor Black- llamó Amadea mirando a Sirius, él dejó el techo y la miró con atención- conociendo sus antecedentes, me sorprende lo bien que se comportó- Sirius dirigió una mirada furtiva a Dumbledore que solo sonrió- también sé que Harry Potter le tiene un gran aprecio y sería el apoyo que él necesita en este momento, no desperdicie la oportunidad que se le da señor Black.

-Pe…- Sirius iba a reclamar, pero la mano de Dumbledore que le apretaba la pierna se lo impidió.

-Venga por favor señor Black, es importante que parta en este instante- Alioth por fin había tomado la palabra, sonreía francamente, Alcides se había retirado con paso marcial y Amadea preparaba algunas cosas en la habitación del fondo.

-Solo un segundo por favor- pidió Sirius mirándolo, el Dios asintió- James, Lily… yo…- tartamudeó Sirius mirando a sus amigos que se acercaban a él.

-Cuida a mi niño sollozó Lyly abrazándose a Sirius- dile que lo amo- agregó dándole un beso en la mejilla y deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Dile que no piense en tonterías y que seguiremos estando con él- murmuró James después de haber abrazado a su amigo.

-Te lo encargo Sirius, sé que puedes con esto- Dumbledore abrazó a Sirius y después le dio un pequeño empujón para que fuera con el dios que lo esperaba.

Después de un "Los quiero y confíen en mí", Sirius fue con el Dios Alioth

-o-o-o-o-o-Fin Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, Harry seguia dudando un poco, no creia que su suerte llegara a tanto, seguia apuntando a Sirius con su varita, pero ya no la tenia tan bien sujeta como antes.

-Harry?- pregunto Sirius mirando a su ahijado a los ojos, Harry tardo unos segundos en responder.

-Yo… Sirius…- comenzo a decir Harry bajando su varita.

-Harry, debes confiar en mi, soy yo- dijo Sirius dando un par de pasos hacua el ojiverde.

-Espera- lo detuvo Harry- te hare un par de preguntas, preguntas que solo el verdadero Sirius sabria.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sirius encogiendose de hombros- adelante, pregunta.

-Bien, dime en que animal se transformaba mi padre y tambien su apodo de Merodeador- dijo Harry mirando a Sirius fijamente.

-Un ciervo- respondio Sirius inmediatamente- y su apodo era Prongs, yo dije que estaba mejor Bambi, pero me tacharon de poco original.

-Correcto- dijo Harry sonriendo por dentro por el comentario- ahora dime como llamaba mi padre al problema que tiene Remus.

-Cual de todos?- pregunto de vuelta Sirius- el de la adiccion con el chocolate, la lectura masiva de libros, el hecho de ser un Merodeador Prefecto, o…

-Ya, tu sabes bien que problema- dijo Harry bajando totalmente sus defensas, Sirius sonrio, estaba ganandose la confianza de Harry.

-Bien, el "pequeño problema peludo" entonces- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Correcto- volvio a decir Harry, ya estaba seguro qe era su padrino, pero decidio hacer una ultima prueba- transformate en perro.

-Que?- pregunto Sirius confundido.

-Ya me escuchaste, transformate- repitio Harry.

-Bien- Sirius cerro los ojos y comenzo a cambiar, en unos segundos, un enorme perro negro estaba en el lugar en donde habia estado Sirius Black, los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lagrimas, su padrino estaba ahi, frente a el, sin poder contenerse, Harry corrio hacia el perro, se arrodillo junto a el y lo abrazo, lo habia extrañado tanto, pudo sentir como Sirius volvia a su forma humana y correspondia al abrazo- ya esta bien, tranquilo.

-Sirius- dijo Harry derramando lagrimas- te extrañe mucho.

-Ya estoy aqui, no te preocupes, no te dejare de nuevo- dijo Sirius acariciando el cabello de Harry.

-Prometelo- dijo Harry, lloraba como un niño pequeño, se sentia de 15 años otra vez, se sentia seguro y protegido junto a Sirius.

-Te lo prometo Harry- susurro Sirius en su oido, se quedaron abrazados unos minutos, tras los cuales, Harry, ya calmado, se separo y vio a su padrino, estaba igual a como lo habia visto la ultima vez, unas cuantas canas, pero se veia muy apuesto, como siempre lo fue.

-Como estan mama y papa?- pregunto Harry.

-Bien, aunque creo que a Lily se le hizo dificil controlarnos a James y a mi- dijo Sirius pegandose a la pared para recargarse- a cada rato debiamos de tranquilizarla para que no nos acusara- Harry sonrio al imaginarse a su padre y a Sirius armando caos en un pueblo donde solo habitaban angeles.

-Remus se va a poner tan feliz cuando te vea- dijo Harry sin poder apartar la vista de su padrino.

-Si, Lils y James le mandaron saludos- dijo Sirius mirando hacia el cielo estrellado- quiero conocer a su niña, y a tus hijos tambien, y Ron y Hemrione, ya me las olia yo que terminaban juntos.

-Y tienes olfato de sabueso, no?- dijo Harry en tono burlon.

-Gracioso- dijo Sirius dandole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- por que no vamos con ellos y me los presentas?- pregunto Sirius mirando a su ahijado, Harry bajo la mirada, con la aparicion de Sirius habia olvidado el poque estaba ahi.

-Sirius, no quiero verlos, no aun- dijo Harry con voz apagada.

-Harry, escuchame- dijo Sirius tomandolo por los hombros para que lo mirara- todo esto es un error, no es tu culpa que el idiota de Voldemort haya puesto un Horrocruxe en ti.

-Pero es…

-Peligroso, lo se- lo interrumpio Sirius- pero que es lo que haras? Alejarte de tu familia y esperar a que Voldemort tome el control completamente de tu cuerpo? Entonces tu familia si que estara en problemas, no podran hacer nada para que Voldemort regrese, piensa en eso Harry, no puedes dejarlos solos.

Harry miraba los ojos de su padrino fijamente, Sirius tenia razon, no podia detener el Horrocruxe, debia de enfrentarlo, Harry sonrio para decirle a su padrino que tenia razon y que eso era lo que iba a hacer, enfrentar el Horrocruxe, ahora ya podia estar seguro de que podria.

-Vamos- dijo poniendose de pie- te presentare a mis hijos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No puede ser cierto- decia Remus mientras se paseaba por la enfermeria, acababa de ver el nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos, que supuestamente estaba muerto, en el Mapa del Merodeador, era imposible.

-Miren, se estan moviendo- dijo Sirius al ver que las dos etiquetas con lso nobres de Harry y Sirius, caminaban por los pasillos.

-Hacia donde van?- pregunto Ginny.

-No lo se, bajan las escaleras- contesto Sirius son perde de vista a su padre.

-Tal vez vienen hacia aca- dijo Ron, quien tambien seguia el camino de Harry y Sirius.

-Esperemos- dijo Ginny sentandose junto a los demas chicos, Remus no podia estarse quieto, seria possible que Sirius estuviese ahi? Seria fabuloso, extraño, pero fabuloso.

-Se dirigen hacia aca!- casi grito Sirius, se dirigio hacia su madre a esperar que Harry y Sirius Black entraran por la puerta de la enfermeria, Ron se quedo sentado en la cama junto al mapa y Remus estaba en la mitad de la enfermeria mirando atentamente a la puerta.

Ron vio que las dos etiquetas estaban padaras justo en la puerta de la enfermeria, se volvio rapidamente, la puerta comenzo a abrirse, Harry entro un poco triste, pero ya no estaba histerico, y tras el, Sirius Black hacia su aparicion ante el asombro de todos los presentes, Remus lo miro, no lo podia creer.

-Que me vez, Moony?- pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa- se que estoy muy guapo, pero por favor.

-Sirius- murmuro Remus y se abalazo sobre su amigo, estuvieron abrazados por unos minutos, Remus derramo un par de lagrimas, al separarse los ojos de Sirius vieron a una chica que lo miraba atentamente, estaba identical a su amigo- vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si esta debe ser la pequeña lobita de Remus, no es verdad?

-Si, asi es- dijo Ara sonriendo.

-Sirius, ella es mi niña, Ara- dijo Remus llamando a su hija con un ademan de la mano- Ara, este es tu tio Sirius.

-Mucho gusto Ara- dijo Sirius, como respuesta recibio un gran abrazo por parte de la chica, mientras abrazaba a Ara, Sirius pudo ver a los dos pelirrojos adultos que estaban parados junto a Harry.

-Ron y Ginny- dijo rompiendo el abrazo y acercandose a ellos dejando a Ara con su padre- tambien han crecido muchisimo.

-Sirius- dijeron los dos abrazandose al padrino de Harry, Harry ya sonreia, sus hijos se acercarona el y lo abrazaron.

-Perdonenme, por favor, no les queria gritar- dijo Harry correspondiendo al abrazo.

-No te preocupes papa- dijo Jo mirandolo.

-Si, sabemos que no queries hacerlo- le dijo Annie escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su padre, en ese momento Sirius se separo de Ron y Ginny y miro a Harry con los tres chicos.

-Por Merlin- exclamo al ver la conmovedora escena, los chicos se separaron de Harry para poder ver a Sirius.

-Chicos, les presento a mi padrino, Sirius Black- dijo Harry sonriendo a sus hijos, los chicos miraban a Sirius curiosos, su padre les hablaba mucho de el, al fin lo conocian- Sirius, ellos son Annie, Jo y… Sirius.

-No me molestaria un abrazo, saben- dijo Sirius abriendo los brazos para que los tres Pottercillos se acercaran, los chicos rieron y corrieron hacia Sirius abrazandolo fuertemente.

-Como debemos decirte?- pregunto Annie separandose.

-Tio Sirius?- pregunto Jo imitando a su hermana.

-No seria abuelo Sirius?- pregunto Sirius Potter, Sirius Black lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Me estas diciendo viejo?- pregunto amenazadoramente.

-Bueno, yo solo decia que, pues como eres el padrino de papa… bueno supongo que nosotros somos…- Sirius no pudo terminar la frase, un enorme perro negro se habia abalanzado sobre el obligandolo a correr para que no le arrancaran los pantalones- papa!!

-Extrañaba a Padfoot- dijo Remus acercandose a Harry mientras todos los demas reian ante la escena.

-Si, yo tambien, Remus, yo tambien- dijo Harry sonriendo feliz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius..!! Volvio..!! ya tenemos dos Sirius en la historia.. un poco raro.. pero pues intentare que no se confundan.. este capi solo es de bienvenida a Sirius.. asi ke esperen en el siguiente.. ya veran lo que les espera..!! dejenme Reviews por fa..!!

**Gracias Sion-Allegra**..!! hahahha


	35. Nieve Dulce

Sorry por no poner el capi ayer.. eske me dio un ataque.. adiccion al Zelda.. esque ya supe como pasar a la Montaña de la Muerte.. si, lo se, no les importa.. pero bueno.. aki les dejo este capi.. espero ke les guste..!!

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**..!!: Cuando este escrito **_Sirius_** quiere decir que es _Sirius Black_… cuando sea **_Siri_** es que es _Sirius Potter_.. ok..??

**Sion-Allegra: **hahaha que bueno ke ya no hagas corajes.. si lo se.. dos Sirius, pero no te molesta verdad..?? hahahXD pues ya aki Padfoot ya le arranco algo..XD hahah espero ke te hayas comprado muchia ropa y ke te guste este capi..!!XD voy a leer tu fic ahorita..XD

**Lord Xolur: **si Sirius..!! cosita lo amo..!! hahhaah ke bueno ke te gusto..!! si lo se.. voy rapido. Se nota que estoy de vacaciones.??XD hahaha espero ke te guste este capi.. solo lo puse para reyenar la verda.. no lo tenia planeado.. pero ya el proximo sera emocionante.. como los pasados.. otal vez no tanto.. bueno pues ya te dejo,.. espero ke te guste el capi..XD

**Andy: **siii..!! a mi tambien me encanto eso de "no te muevas que te me caes" hahhaa pues si se suponia que al tener 5 Reviews actualizaba.. pero pues ya vez.. los videojuegos son la perdicion..XD sorry.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Carolaqd**: me allegro ke te gustara ke Sirius volviera..!! hahaha y si tenia pensado que Harry se fuera a partir la… bueno pero no se.. luego no vi como salvarlo.. a menos que a Sirius le hubiesen saliro sus alas de Angel y lo salvara.. pero no..XD hahah aqui esta otro capi.. por supuesto ke sale Sirius, quien apesar de haber revivido.. definitivamente no esta comopleto.. le faltaron algunos tornillos.. aunke creo que siempre fue asi..XD haha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Valiiithaz: **holis..!! ke bueno ke te gusta mi historia..!! haah aki esta otro capi..!! espero ke te guste..! gracias por el cumplido.. que beia..!! bueno pues espero tu siguiente Review..!! hahaha espero ke te uste el capi..!!

**YoungLadyPotter: **SIRIUS..!! lo se..!! hahha ya se.. espero ke J.K. Rowling se apiade de Harry.. y de las lectoras tmb..!! hahahXD si lo se.. eso de Voldemort estovo.. de hecho no lo tenia planeado..XD me nacio derrepente..XD hahahha ke bueno ke no eres komo la Presidenta del club de Fans de los gemelos..!! hahahha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nieve Dulce..!!**

-Y bien, que haremos ahora?- pregunto Sirius una vez que logro romper la parte trasera de los pantalones de Siri.

-Creo que lo mejor sera que te quedes en Hogwarts o en mi casa- respondio Harry caminando mientras Siri pegaba su espalda a el para cubrir el hoyo que Sirius habia hecho en sus pantalones.

-Deberiamos hablar con McGonagall sobre esto- dijo Remus caminando al lado de ellos.

-Si, Remus tiene razon- dijo Harry- chicos vayan a la Sala Comun.

-No!- exclamo Siri pegandose mas a su padre- papa, debes llevarme hasta mi habitacion, no quiero que nadie me vea asi.

-No seas simple Sirius, ve con tu hermano- dijo Harry poniendo a Siri pegado a Jo.

-No! Papa, se movera, lo conosco- dijo Siri intentando volver con su padre.

-Jo, no muevas a tu hermano de ahi- dijo Harry mientras pegaba a Siri de nuevo a Jo.

-Papa!- dijo Siri al ver que Jo lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya, esta bien, yo lo llevo, ustedes vayan con McGonagall- dijo Sirius acercandose a los chicos.

-Seguro?- pregunto Harry dejando a Siri con Sirius.

-Si, no hay problema- contesto Sirius con un ademan de la mano- ademas, por mi culpa se rompieron sus pantalones…

-No sera que rompiste mis pantalones?

-Como dije, se rompieron sus pantalones, asi que yo lo llevo- dijo Sirius ignorando el comentario de Siri- vamos chicos, a la Sala Comun.

-Nos vemos despues- dijeron Harry y Remus.

Los chicos y Sirius se dirigieron a la Sala Comun, Ara y Annie se separaron a mitad de camino para buscar a Raven y Clio, y Henry fue a la biblioteca, sabia que Suemy lo encontraria ahi, solo quedaron los gemelos y Sirius, Sirius los miraba atentamente, aunque tenia a Siri pegado a el no podia evitar notar el parecido que tenia con Harry, le recordaba a Lily, con el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos verdes, ya lo habia visto antes, junto a Lily y James, pero era increible verlos de cerca, eran identicos a Harry.

-Tio Sirius!!- casi grito Jo.

-Como? Que? Yo no fui!- grito Sirius al verse sacado tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos, los gemelos comenzaron a reir.

-Tienes conciencia de Merodeador, tio Sirius!- dijo Jo entre risas.

-Si, bueno, que decian?- pregunto Sirius sonriendo.

-Que si te quedaras en nuestra casa o en Hogwarts?- dijo Siri volteando su cabeza para poder ver a Sirius.

-No lo se, primero debemos de decirle a todos que regrese- respondio Sirius mirando hacia adelante.

-Te puedes quedar en Hogwarts?- pregunto Jo ilusionado.

-Por que quieres que me quede en Hogwarts?- pregunto Sirius sonriendo.

-Bueno, si tu eras mejor en las bromas que Moony entonces tendremos el mejor maestro que cualquier bromista pueda tener- dijo Siri volteandose de nuevo para poder verlo, Sirius lo miro inchandose de orgullo.

-Bueno, creo que podre enseñar alguna que otra cosita- les dijo mirandolos pillamente.

-Chicos! En donde se metieron? Fui a la enfermeria a buscarlos y ya no estaban, provocaron que Madame Pomfrey me hiciera una revision completa antes de salir, que les pasa?- dijo de corridito Xo llegando junto a ellos.

-Xo, tranquilizate, que no vez que tenemos visitas?- pregunto Siri señalando a Sirius, Xo lo miro curioso, no sabia quien era esa persona- Xo, te presento a mi tio Sirius Black- dijo Siri soriendo, Xo abrio mucho los ojos, Sirius Black? Pero esa persona habia muerto hacia muchos años, era una broma?

-Hola Xo, muxo gusto, digo, mucho gusto- dijo Sirius haciando reir a los gemelos.

-No fue gracioso- dijo Xo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Perdon- dijo Sirius entre risas- pero por que te dicen Xo?

-Mi apellido es Xolur, ellos lo cortan a Xo y… un momento, eres Sirius Black!!- se interrumpio Xo al caer en cuenta de quien era la persona que tenia en frente.

-Si, ese soy yo- dijo Sirius mirando al chico con una sonrisa.

-Pero, eso es… imposible… tu estas…

-Muerto?- lo interrumpio Sirius- bueno si, o por lo menos lo estaba, revivi!

-Genial!- dijo Xo algo confundido.

-No es genial, es perfecto- dijo Jo dando un salto hacia adelante para quedar frente a los tres y caminar de espaldas para poder verlos- tenemos al Gran Padfoot con nosotros, si con Moony nos divertimos de lo lindo, con Padfoot sera mil veces mejor!

-Solo recuerden que cuando tuvieron　a Moony, el era un chico de 17 años, y ahora Padfoot es un adulto, y aparte su padre me mata si sabe que los ayudo con… las… bromas- dijo Sirius parandose al seco y mirando fijamente hacia un lugar frente a ellos.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Siri、 quien se habia separado de Sirius cuando se detuvo tan rapidamente y ahora se apresuraba a cubrir la parte de sus boxers que quedaban al descubierto.

-Que te paso?- pregunto Xo riendo.

-No ahora Xolur- le dijo Siri mirandolo con ojos entrecerrados- tio Sirius que sucede?

-Miren hacia alla y diganme que ven- dijo Sirius señalando una esquina en la que habia un monton de Slytherin.

-Una bola de asquerosas serpientes- dijo Jo haciendo mueca de asco.

-Aparte de eso- dijo Sirius, los chicos miraron el lugar, la verdad era que no habia nada aparte de los alumnos de Slytherin en ese pasillo.

-Tio Sirius no se que quieres decir- dijo Siri intentando ver lo que Sirius les decia.

-Les hace falta practica en el arte de ser Merodeador, saben?- les dijo Sirius en tono regañon.

-Si, lo sabemos- dijeron los tres chicos bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno, luego les doy lecciones, pero ni una palabra a su padre, entendieron?- les dijo Sirius mirandolos, los tres chicos asintieron freneticamente con una sonrisa- bien, miren hacia los Slytherins- los tres chicos miraron hacia los Slys- ahora miren sobre ellos- los chicos miraron hacia arriba de los Slytherin y vieron una gran lampara de cristal con acabados en oro, estaba en forma de plato gigante, era muy fino- ahora, miren hacia la derecha de los Slys- asi lo hicieron y vieron un gran tanque que contenia lo que parecia ser el conjunto de las pociones que Filch habia confiscado ese dia- ya entendieron?

-No realmente- dijeron los chicos.

-Chicos, piensen, que pueden hacer con un monton de Slys parados bajo el gran "Candil Regadera" y con un monton de sobras de pociones a un lado?- les pregunto Sirius en tono de obviedad.

-El gran "Candil Regadera"?- preguntaron los tres chicos.

-No conocen el gran "Candil Regadera"?- pregunto Sirius incredulo, los tres negaron con la cabeza- bueno, pues se los enseñare ahora.

Sirius saco su varita (**n/a:** los Dioses se la habian dado..XD) y apunto a las pociones y las hizo levitar, cuando estuvieron a la altura de la punta de la lampara, Sirius volteo el recipiente haciendo que las pociones calleran en el candil, no ocurrio nada al principio, pero cuando Sirius termino de bajar el recipiente que habia contenido las pociones, la lampara comenzo a brillar, Sirius empujo a los chicos hacia un lado para quedar escondidos tras una estatua, los Slytherins miraban la lampara con asombro, comenzaba a ponerse de todos colores, era muy bonito, entonces comenzo a lanzar hacia los alumnos Cerveza de Mantequilla, los alumnos abrieron la boca para que la cerveza les callera dentro y poder disfrutarla, pero de un instante a otro, la Cerveza de Mantequilla se volvio un conjunto de pociones mal mezcaldas que sabia a rayos, los Slytherins comenzarona salir corriendo y escupir todo lo que habia caido en sus bocas, cuando ya no quedaba ningun Slytherin, los chicos y Sirius salieron de su escondite muriendose de risa, la lampara ya habia dejado de arrojar liquido y ahora estaba normal.

-Eso fue… lo mejor…- dijo Xo agarrandose el estomago.

-Estuvo super tio Sirius- dijo esta vez Jo limpiandose las lagrimas.

-Gracias chicos- dijo Sirius controlando su risa- pero recuerden, ni una palabra a Harry.

-Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Siri intentando respirar bien, ya no le importaba que le vieran los boxers, asi que se puso a un lado de Sirius para que les explicara lo que habia hecho.

-Miren, esa lampara tiene aqui desde que su abuelo y yo estabamos en Hogwarts- explico Sirius mientras se dirigian a la Sala Comun- simplemente le pones cualquier sustancia extraña y esperas que eso pase, la lampara combierte las primeras gotas en Cerveza de Mantequilla, despues suelta todo el liquido asqueroso sobre los ilusos que se ponen a beber la Cerveza.

-Eso esta super- dijo Jo mirando hacia atras, en donde habian dejado la lampara.

-Si, lo se, no muchos conocen de ella- dijo Sirius- aunque cuando nosotros estabamos en Hogwarts nos aseguramos de que todo el Colegio supiera de esa lampara, que buenos tiempos.

-Debio ser genial el Colegio cuando tu, mi abuelo y mi tio Remus estaban aqui- dijo Siri imaginando a los Merodeadores en accion.

-Si, pero no lo fue para los Slys, eso tenlo por seguro- respondio Sirius riendo, y asi, riendo y platicando llegaron a la Sala Comun- bueno chicos, aqui los dejo, me voy a la oficina de McGonagall.

-Gracias tio Sirius- dijeron los gemelos.

Sirius se dirigio hacia la oficina de la Directora, iba tranquilo, gozaba su nueva oportunidad de vivir, ahora simplemente debia… un segundo, Sirius se paro en seco, habia recordado algo que habia visto con Lily, James y el Profesor Dumbledore, el sabia quien habia hecho todos esos ataques contra los trillizos Potter, el lo habia visto! Cuantas veces no habia deseado poder hablar con Harry para decirselo, comenzo a correr pero se detuvo a los pocos segundos, no recordaba quien era, podia recordar lo que habia hecho esa persona, pero, al igual que le paso con todo lo demas, no podia recordar ciertas cosas, una de esas era quien demonios habia atacado a los hijos de su ahijado, siguio caminando e intentando recordar quien era esa persona, iba sumido en sus pensamientos y no reacciono a tiempo para no chocar con la mujer que caminaba frente a el.

-Perdon- dijo Sirius ayudando a la mujer a levantarse.

-No, no hay problema, venia distraida y…- la mujer callo inmediatamente al ver al hombre que la ayudaba- no puede…

-Hey… espera… reacciona por favor!- dijo Sirius al ver que la mujer se desmayaba- por que a mi?

Sirius tomo ala mujer en brazos y se dirigio a la enfermeria, por que se habia desmayado, pero bueno, eso no importaba ahora, siguio pensando en quien era el culpable de los multiple ataques a los chicos Potter, no tan adentrado en sus pensamientos para no desmayar a alguien mas, llego a la puerta de la enfermeria y la abrio con dificultan.

-Poppy!- grito en cuanto entro a la enfermeria.

-Dime, Sirius- respondio Madame Pomfrey sin despegar su vista de las pociones que estaba acomodando, "_Ya extrañaba esos gritos_", penso Madame Pomfrey con una sonrisa.

-Necesito ayuda con ella- dijo Sirius dejando a la mujer en una cama.

-Pero que paso?- pregunto Madame Pomfrey llendo hacia ellos preocupada.

-No lo se, solo me vio y cayo desmayada- respondio Sirius encogiendose de hombros.

-Claro, es logico- dijo Madame Pomfrey sonriendo.

-Logico?- pregunto Sirius confundido.

-Bueno, esque no normalmente te encuentras con el padrino de tu mejor amigo que supuestamente estaba muerto- respondio Madame Pomfrey mirandolo.

-No entien… un momento, Hermione?!- exclamo Sirius sorprendido- pero como ha crecido.

-Ya han pasado mas de 20 años Sirius- dijo Madame Pomfrey- estara bien, dejala aqui, tu ve con la profesora McGonagall.

-Bueno, explicale, si?- dijo Sirius mientras se dirigia a la puerta- no quiero que se vuelva a desmayar cunado me vea.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Sirius se quedaria en Hogwarts en lo que decidia que haria, si irse a vivir con Harry, o comprar casa propia, Sirius les habia ayudado a los chicos a hacer una broma en su primera noche en Hogwarts, "_Para darle la bienvenida al Gran Padfoot_" habian dicho los gemelos y Xo, fue una broma simple, pero que sirvio para que los Slytherins se dieran cuenta que Sirius Black estaba de vuelta, y hubo personas que lo notaron mas que las demas, una de ellas en cuanto recivieron la noticia de que Sirius Black habia vuelto se dirigio a su habitacion corriendo como nunca junto a sus dos amigas, debia decirle a su padre lo antes podible.

-Pero que, diablos, demonios, rayos y centellas, es eso!- casi grito Hinzy al llegar a su habitacion.

-No puede ser que Black haya regresado, es imposible!- dijo AnaV sentandose en su cama y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Tranquilas, se que esto esta fuera de los planes, pero aun podemos acabar con Annie y Jo- dijo Eli comenzando a escribir en el libro.

-Estas loca!- grito Hinzy poniendose de pie y llendo hacia Eli.

-Sirius Black es uno de los mejores Aurores que el Ministerio tuvo antes de que el Señor Tenebroso cayera por primera vez- explico AnaV mirando a Eli con incredulidad.

-Ya lo se- les dijo Eli sin dejar de escribir- pero en Azkaban hay personas que lo conocen muy bien, saben sus debilidades, podremos con esto.

-Espero que tengas razon- dijo AnaV recargandoza en la cabezara de su cama y cruzandose de brazos.

-Claro que si- dijo Eli mirandola- lo unico que debemos hacer es pensar en un plan mejor hecho, para que ni Potter, ni Black sospechen de nosotras.

-Facilisimo!- dijo sarcasticamente Hinzy haciendo movimientos con los brazos- lo unico que quiero es que, cuando esto termine, no me mandena Azkaban.

-No lo haran- le dijo Eli volviendo a su escritura- te lo aseguro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-QUE?!- el grito que pego Draco Malfoy se escucho por toda la prision, un par de Aurores llego corriendo con la varita en mano- ermm… yo… Pansy! Como que tiraste mi libro?!

-Lo lamento, no sabia que lo necesitabas, amor- siguio el juego Pansy, los Aurores salieron de ahi rodando los ojos- que paso?

-Eli, tiene noticias, y no son nada buenas- explico Draco, hizo una pequeña seña a Snape con la cabeza, Snape vio que Peter estaba acostado en su cama aparentemente dormido, Peter emitio un sonoro ronquido, entonces Snape asintio a Draco- Black regreso.

-QUE?!- esta vez fue el resto de los Mortifagos los que gritaron, cinco Aurores llegaron rapidamente- ermm.. Pansy!

-Lo lamento! No sabia que todos necesitaban ese maldito libro!- dijo Pansy algo molesta, los Aurores se retiraron de nuevo- no me utilicen de excusa otra vez!

-Que demonios dijiste Draco?!- pregunto Bella ignorando el comentario de Pansy.

-Lo que escuchaste Bella, Sirius Black regreso de entre los muertos- repitio Draco.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Snape- nadie puede regresar de la muerte.

-Pues el lo hizo, se quedara en Hogwarts mientras decide que hacer con su nueva vida- explico Draco dejandose caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones de su celda (**n/a:** recuerden que su celda es mas grande porque ahi estaba Eli..!)

-Deberiamos darnos prisa- dijo Narcissa Malfoy desde su celda, que compartia con su esposo- debemos ayudar a Eli a acabar con los dos chicos Potter que no sirven.

-Silencio- dijo Snape derepente al ver que Peter estaba escuchando, fingia dormir, pero se habia descubierto al voltear un poco la cabeza para poder escuchar mejor- Peter?

-Diablos- maldijo por lo bajo Peter y se volteo lentamtne- dime Severus?

-Por que fingias dormir?- pregunto Snape friamente.

-No fingia- respondio Peter levantandose- estaba durmiendo, pero su grito me desperto.

-Entonces por que fingias dormir despues de que nos escuchaste?- pregunto Bella mirandolo fijamente.

-Por que no queria despertarme por completo- respondio Peter con naturalidad- dormia muy comodamente, hasta que ustedes gritaron.

-Como sea- dijo Bella haciendo un ademan con la mano.

-Y de que hablaban?- pregunto Peter intentando no sonar interesado.

-Nada Pettigrew- dijo Draco retirandose de ahi para decirle a su hija que un posible traidor (**n/a:** ke raro, era traidor de los bueno y ahora de los malos..XD) sabia que tenian un espia en Hogwarts, que se mantuviera alerta y que no intentara nada hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Demonios!- exclamo Eli en voz baja al ver lo que su padre le habia escrito.

-Que paso?- pregunto AnaV, estaban en Histora de la Magia, nada que hacer realmente, asi que podian platicar libremente. (**n/a:** la comunicacion entre Draco y Eli no es inmediata.. asi ke ya paso toda la noche y ahora estan en la primera clase del Lunes!)

-Malas noticias- respondio Eli.

-Mas?- pregunto alarmada Hinzy.

-Mi padre cree que hay un traidor entre los Mortifagos, y cree que esta enterado de que hay alguien en Hogwarts que lo mantiene informado de todo, asi que debemos dejar de hacer cosas, por un largo rato, un poco mas largo que el que habiamos planeado- explico susurrando Eli.

-Entonces, no Habra regalo sorpresa de Navidad para los Potters?- pregunto AnaV desilucionada.

-No- respondio Eli cortante- creo que la proxima sera la definitiva, si no logramos acabar con los Potter esa vez, sera momento de llamar a la artilleria pesada.

Hinzy y AnaV miraron a Eli con algo de miedo, ellas sabian cual era la artilleria pesada, pero no la usarian a menos que fuera una emergencia, era sumamente peligroso, seria como revivir la Ultima Batalla entre el Señor Oscuro y Harry Potter de nuevo.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

-Al fin tengo algo digno de ser mencionado Harry- dijo Peter una vez que Harry se hubiese sentado junto a el en el sillon.

-Que sucede? Los Mortifagos hablaron ya?- pregunto Harry interesado.

-No mucho, pero por lo menos se que tienen un espia en Hogwarts- respondio Peter mirandolo seriamente.

-Quien?- pregunto rapidamente Harry.

-Harry, me costo mucho trabajo descubrir esto, creo que me costara muchisimo mas conseguir el nombre- respondio Peter con una sonrisa timida.

-Cierto, pero la unica persona que puede ser su espia es…

-La hija de los Malfoy- se le adelanto Peter- debes tenerla en la mira, y que mejor forma que tener a Sirius en Hogwarts cuidando a tus hijos.

-Como sabes…?

-Los Mortifagos tiene un espia en Hogwarts, recuerdas?- respondio Peter con una sonrisita- solo te pido que tengas cuidado, y que mantengas a esa niña vigilada, debo irme o los demas sospecharan, mas de lo que ya lo hacen.

Harry se quedo pensativo, si la hija de Malfoy no era la espia, no tenia ni la menor idea de quien podia ser.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

El invierno llego sin que nadie se diera cuenta, de un dia para otro los terrenos estaban cubiertos por una blanca capa de nieve, se podian ver a los alumnos deslizandose o haciando guerras de bolas de nieve por doquier, no habia noticias sobre Eli, aunque solo por esa razon Sirius se habia quedado en el Castillo, para intentar descubrir si ella era la causante de todos esos problemas, Sirius ayudaba a Remus en alguna que otra clase, tambien se divertia mucho con los gemelos y Xo, no tanto en ayudarles, si no en hacerles bromas a los tres, ellos intentaban vengarze, pero era simplemente imposible jugarle una broma al Gran Sirius "Padfoot" Black, pero se esforzaban, aunque Sirius siempre hiciera que las bromas se tornaran en contra de los tres.

-Atencion- la profesora llamo la atencion del alumnado durante la cena del Lunes de la semana antes de salir de vacaciones de Navidad- el señor Black ha propuesto una idea que a mi parecer, sera bastante divertida para todos ustedes- hubo murmullos en todo el comedor, usualmente las ideas de Sirius eran fabulosas- silencio, por favor, la propuesta fue el hacer un concurso de Guerra de Bolas de Nieve, sin magia- muchos mas murmullos- los alumnos deberan hacer grupos de diez personas, primero competiran contra los de su propia casa, despues los finalistas de cada casa competiran entre si, el equipo ganador ganara una copa especial, y el mismo equipo competira para var quien de los integrantes es el mejor.

-Y el mejor tambien ganara un premio especial- dijo Sirius para sorpresa de McGonagall.

-Premio especial?- pregunto la profesora, eso no lo habian acordado.

-Un mes de dotacion gratuita en Honeyduckes!- casi grito Sirius con una sonrisa- eso corre por mi cuenta!

-Genial!- grtaron varios alumnos y algunos otros comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear a Sirius.

-Bien, deberan entregar los equipos al Jefe de su Casa a mas tardar el Viernes, deben poner un nombre a su equipo, sean creativos, las guerras de nieve se llevaran a cabo el Sabado, y el Domingo sera la final para ver quien es el ganador- explico la profesora McGonagall.

-Esto sera grandioso- dijo Siri mirando a los chicos.

-Debemos darle nuestro equipo al tio Remus lo antes posible- siguio Raven.

-Yo escribo- dijo Ara tomando un pedazo de pergamino y comenzando a escribir, los miembros del equipo: Siri, Jo, Annie, Ara, Henry, Raven, Rei, Xo, Clio y para desgracia de Raven, Suemy- necesitamos un nombre.

-Es logico, no?- dijo Siri en tono de obviedad.

-Merodedores Jr.- dijo Annie sonriendo orgullosa.

-Bien, entonces seremos los Merodeaores Jr.- dijo Ara anotado el nombre en la parte superior del pergamino, al terminar la cena, tdoso los chicos fueron a la oficina de Remus, al entrar se encontraron con Remus, Sirius y Tonks hablando animadamente.

-Hola cielo- dijo Tonks dando un beso en la frente a Ara.

-Hola mama, papa aqui esta nuestro equipo- dijo sonriente Ara y entregandole el pergamino a su padre, al leer el encabezado, Remus sonrio y se lo mostro a Sirius, quien solto una sonora carcajada.

-Es el mejor nombre que he escuchado- les dijo Sirius.

-Gracias- respondieron todos.

-Sera mejor que se vayan a dormir chicos- dijo Remus mirando su reloj- necesitas descanzar Ara.

-Si, lo se- dijo Ara rodando los ojos, al dia siguiente era Luna Llena- nos vamos, buenas noches papa, mama, tio Sirius.

-Buenas noches- se dijeron todos y los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいえうおあいうえおあいえ

Llego el sabado, todos los equipos estaban anciosos por empezar las competencias, todos querian la dotacion de Honeyduckes, Sirius habia asegurado que les daria cada semana cinco minutos en la tienda al chico o chica que ganara, y que podria tomar todo lo que pudiera agarrar en esos minutos y tenerlo gratis.

-Bien equipo, debemos de acabar con todo Gryffindor- dijo Siri, tenian su primera Guerra de Nieve contra un equipo de sexto, no seria facil, pero no por nada los trillizos Potter eran los mas temidos en cuanto a bolas de nieve se refiere.

-No te preocupes hermano- dijo Annie abrazando a Siri- tenemos esto ganado.

Las guerras de nieve se llevaron a cabo una tras otra, los equipos tenian cada uno un fuerte en donde protegerse, cuando un miembro del equipo era golpeado por dos bolas de nieve del equipo contrario estaba fuera, era simple, y muy divertido, los Merodeadores Jr. pasaron a la final de Gryffindor, eran ellos, contra unos de quinto y septimo, los derrotaron con alguno que otro truquito por parte de los Potters.

-Bien, tenemos a los ganadores decada casa- dijo Sirius amplificando su voz con un hechizo- por favor, los equipos pasen al frente- unos Hufflepuff de septimo, que daban miedo con tan solo mirarlos, dieron un paso hacia adelante, despues estaban los Merodeadores Jr., les seguian los Ravenclaw, eran de sexto, un grupo de chicas y en Slytherin, Eli y sus amigas con otro grupo de chicos- bien, estos cuatro equipos acaban de ganar 20 puntos para sus casas- hubo aplausos y chiflidos por parte de la audiencia- ahora se hara un sorteo para ver quien competira con quien, uno de cada equipo pase y tome un numero.

Siri paso y tomo uno de los pedazos de pergamino que Sirius sostenia, le toco el dos, los Slytherins agarraron el tres, Ravenclaw el cuatro y Hufflepuff el uno, las batallas quedaron: Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff y Slytherin vs Ravenclaw, habia bastantes espectadores, pues todos los que habian sido eliminados se habian sentado a ver las batallas y a animar a sus casas.

La batalla contra los Hufflepuff fue intensa, casi todo el alumnado la miraba expectante, aunque corrian el riesgo de ser golpeados por alguna bola de nieve perdida, los Hufflepuff no tiraban bolas de nieve, parecian bolas de hielo solido, los chicos fueron saliendo uno por uno, primero Rei, despues un chico de Hufflepuff, Raven y Suemy fuera, los Hufflepuff se distrajerona festejar por lo que los trillizos aprovecharon y sacaron a tres, despues de un rato otro Hufflepuff era eliminado, Ara recibio un disparo justo en la cabeza y fue sacada del juego, Henry fue balaceado por los Hufflepuff, recibio los cinco disparos que sus contrincantes habian hecho, Annie y Xo sacaron a otro Hufflepuff, solo quedaban los trillizos, Clio y Xo, del otro equipo quedaban cuatro, tuvieron un descanso de dos minutos, todos se escondieron en sus respectivos fuertes, los chicos ya estaban algo cansados.

-Esto es un poco mas dificil de lo que imaginabamos- dijo Clio sentandose para poder respirar bien.

-Tranquila, ganaremos, no te preocupes- le dijo Jo- tenemos que hacer un plan para que esos monstruos no nos sigan golpeando.

-Debemos utilizar carnada, que alguien finja estar desprotegido y se distraigan con el- dijo Clio.

-Buena idea, ustedes tres son los mejores en esto- dijo Xo mirando a los Potter- Clio y yo los distraeremos y ustedes aprovechan para sacar a los Hufflepuff que puedan.

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos y salieron a enfrentar de nuevo a los Hufflepuff.

Al apenas comenzar la batalla, los Hufflepuff sacaron de quien sabe donde una bola que mas bien parecia la cabeza de un mono de nieve gigante, la arrojaron fuertemente y le dio a Xo y a Siri, los dos quedaron ocultos bajo una capa de nieve y tuvieron que ser auxiliados por Sirius y Remus para que pudieran salir, los Hufflepuf, fe nuevo dostraidos por su celebracion, fueron atacados por Annie y Clio, dos Hufflepuff mas fuera, eran Jo, Annie y Clio contra dos gigantes de Hufflepuff.

-Esto no esta bien- dijo Clio con una bola de nieve en cada mano.

-Tranquilas, debemos ganar esto- dijo Jo tambien con bolas de nieve en sus manos.

La batalla sigio, no podian sacar a ninguno, tanto los Hufflepuff como los Merodeadores Jr., de pronto, Clio se vio atacada por dos Hufflepuffs al mismo tiempo, sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, lanzo una bola hacia donde fuera y recibio las dos bolas que los Hufflepuff le lanzaron, Clio habia quedado fuera, sin embargo su bola de nieve habia dado contra el tercer Hufflepuff que estaba distraido con Jo, por lo que el tambien quedo fuera.

-Estamos solos, contra dos gorillas!- exclamo Annie una vez refugiada en el fuerte.

-Tranquila, debemos ponernos a atacar a diestra y siniestra- dijo Jo examinando el campo de batalla rapidamente- preparate para usar tus brazos como una ametralladora.

Los chicos slieron y tal y como habia dicho Jo, comenzaron a lanzar bolas de nieves a lo loco, los Hufflepuff no podian salir de su fuerte para no ser golpeados por las bolas, uno de los Hufflepuff se arriesgo a salir, al principio esquivaba las bolas de nieve facilmente, pero no pudo evitar que Annie y Jo lo bombardearan mientras se ponia de pie tras haberse tirado para evitar un grupo de disparos, solo quedaba un Hufflepuff, pero ellos ya se habian cansado de tirar bolas de nieve tan rapido.

-Vamos chicos!- animaban los demas miembros del equipo desde la audiencia, Annie y Jo comenzaron a atacar de nuevo, menos frenticamente que antes.

-No!- gritaron todos al ver como una bola de nieve le daba a Jo en la cara.

-Jo!- exclamo Annie corriendo hacia el fuerte, estaba sola, contra un Hufflepuff enorme, estaba en problemas, debia prepararse para recibir bolas de nieve gigantes.

-Potter, no te asuates en este momento!- grito Xo al ver la cara de preocupacion de Annie.

-No estoy asustada Xolur- le respondio Annie con el orgullo herido.

-Mirate, estas ahi como una niñita miedosa- volvio a atacar Xo.

-Xolur, callate o…

-O, que? Le llamaras a tus hermanos para que te ayuden?- pregunto Xo burlonamente.

-Se acabo, XOXO, estas muerto- grito Annie.

-Lanza la bola de nueve e imagina que ese Hufflepuff es XOXO- dijo Siri.

-Oye!- exclamo Xo al escuchar como lo llamaba su amigo, Annie se levanto de su escondite, tomo una bola de nueve y la lanzo contra su contrincante, el Hufflepuff tambien habia arrojado una bola de nieve, pero Annie tenia muy buenos reflejos gracias al Quidditch, por lo que pudo esquivarla rapidamente.

-Annie Potter arrojo una gran bala de nieve y le dio de lleno a Freusie, Hufflepuff queda eliminado!- grito Sirius, hubo varios lamentos en el publico, pero se vieron apagados por los vitores y aplausos por parte de los Gryffis- las chicas de Ravenclaw son malas, pero Slytherin esta haciendo su esfuerzo- grito de nuevo Sirius un poco menos entuciasa, un par de minutos despues la ultima Ravenclaw era eliminada y los Slytherins pasaban a la final- el dia de mañana sera la batalla final y sabremos quien es el ganador de la copa especial y tambien tendremos al afortunado que asaltara Honeyduckes!

-Debemos aplastar a esas serpientes!- dijo Jo mirando a los Slys con mala cara.

-Piensen en todos los dulces que voy a comer- dijo Siri soñando despierto.

-Disculpa, pero quien dijo que tu ganarias- dijo Clio mirandolo con las cejas alzadas.

-Ya, chicos dejen de pelear, primero debemos preocuparnos en ganar contra los Slys- dijo Annie dirigiendose al Castillo a secarse.

-Sera pan comido- dijeron Siri, Jo y Xo mientras entraban y miraban a los Slytherins.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいえうおあいえうお

El Domingo amanecio soleado, un gran sol hizo su aparicion justo antes de que la final se llevara a cabo, todos los alumnos estaban muy emocionados, Gryffis y Slys, esa pelea seria de lo mejor.

-Bienvenidos otra vez- dijo Sirius amplificando su voz de nuevo- hoy se elegira ala casa ganadora de la copa especial- siguio señalando hacia una copa plateada detras de el- denle la bienvenida a los dos equipos finalistas, Gryffindor y Slytherins!- una lluvia de aplausos y gritos se hizo presente mientras los dos qeuipos caminaban hacia el campo de batalla.

-Debemos acabar co ellos- dijo Annie antes de llegar a su fuerte.

-No te preocupes- dijo Raven- con ustedes tres en el equipo, sera pan comido.

-Si, Rav tiene razon- dijo Siri, pero al momento de volver su cara hacia los Slys, vio que Eli lo miraba con una sonrisa, ella lo saludo con la mano, Siri devolvio el gesto un poco a escondidas, pero Clio si lo noto.

-Muevete Sirius- le dijo Clio mientras lo empujaba.

-Que haces?- pregunto AnaV cuando vio que Eli saludaba a Siri.

-Debo mantener mi "buena relacion" con Sirius- dijo Eli mirandola con uan sonrisa de satisfaccion.

-Buen punto- dijo Hinzy llendo hacia el fuerte- ahora si, me desquiare de toda la frustracion que esos Potter me hacen pasar.

-Los acabaremos- dijo AnaV sentandose en la nieve a esperar la señal para poder comenzar la pelea.

-Todos listos? Comienzen!- grito Sirius, inmediatamente los chicos cemenzaron a lanzar bolas de nieve, el otro equipo era bueno, pero podrian con ellos, uno a uno fueron saliendo, primero un chico de Slytherin, despues Ara, otro Slytherin, Xo, serpiente, Henry, Sly, Clio, Slytherin, Raven, Sly, Suemy, Rei, y dos Slytherin mas.

-Solo quedan de pie, de Gryffindor, los tres Potter y de Slytherin, Hinzy Rhapsody, Ana Van Derheiden y Elia Malfoy!- dijo Sirius, varios gritos de apoyo hacia sus equipo se escucharon, tendran dos minutos de descanzo!

Los chicos Potter se dirigieron rapidamente a sus fuertes, ya estaban algo canzados, el otro equipo resulto ser mas bueno de lo que imaginaban, debian hacer un plan para acabar con ellas, Jo se enfrentaria a Hinzy, Annie con AnaV y Siri con Eli, _"Mala idea_", penso Jo, pero no dijo nada por que Annie estaba ahi, los chicos se prepararon para salir, hicieron bolas de nieve y las lanzaro contra sus contrincantes en cuanto asomaron la cabeza.

-Y los Potter atacan con toda su artilleria- dijo Sirius provocando mas ruido por parte de publico, las Slytherin regresaron a su fuerte, los chicos Potter las estabana tacando sin piedad.

-Estan desquiciados!- dijo Hinzy mientras asomaba la cabeza un poco, pero tuvo que esconderse rapidamente para que no le diera la bola de nieve que le arrojo Jo.

-Lo se- dijo Eli- pero no se preocupen, seguiremos atacando, debemos seguirle el ritmo.

Y asi lo hicieron, los dos equipos se disparaban a muerte, no literalmente aunque ese fuera el deseo de algunas competidoras.

-Sirius Potter queda fuera por una bola de nieve proveniente de Malfoy!- dijo Sirius, Siri al ver como Eli le sonreia dulcemente habia quedado un poco lelo y Eli aprovecho para atacarlo, Siri estaba fuera, a Jo le dio coraje que esa chica se aprovechara del tonto gusto de su hermano para sacarlo del juego, por lo que se agarro contra Eli, Annie saco de la competencia a AnaV con un exelente colpe en el estomago, solo eran Eli, Hinzy, Jo y ella, seguian atacandose agresivamente, Jo, en un rapido movimiento, logro darle a Eli, pero se vio golpeado por una de las bolas de nieve de Hinzy, Eli y Jo fuera- uno a uno, Gryffindor y Slytherin, esto si que es emocionante!

Las dos chicas se miraban con odio, una por que su contrincante era una asquerosa serpiente, la otra porque su contrincante era una de las personitas que aruinaban sus planes, esa seria una pelea a muerte, lanzaban las bolas de nieve con todas sus fuerzas, Hinzy descargaba toda la furia y frustracion que le habian hecho vivir a lo largo de esos meses, mientras que Annie luchaba por obtener esa copa especial

-Descanzo de dos minutos!- anuncio Sirius, las chicas se dirigieron a sus fuertes a sentarse.

-Annie, vamos, tu puedes con esa niña- dijo Siri mirando a su hermana.

-Mira que tu no pudiste con la otra "niña"- le respondio Annie, Siri miro al suelo, sabia que no debia de tener esperanzas con Eli, y el se reprendia a si mismo por eso.

-Es verdad Sirius, tu no pudiste con ella- le dijo Jo mirandolo enojado, Siri lo miro por un instante y despues se volvio, sabia que su hermano sabia algo de lo que sentia, pero no queria comprovarselo.

-Mira Annie, solo concentrate en la copa, es una serpiente, ya veras como si puedes con ella- dijo Ara mirandola con un sonrisa.

-Vamos, al ataque!- dijo Raven ayudandola a ponerse de pie.

Annie salio de nuevo al ataque, Hinzy le siguio los paso, estaban cansadas, pero seguirian hasta que una de las dos cayera, tenian que refugiarse tras el fuerte con cada bola que lanzaban, estaban de verda muy cansadas, pero Annie miro a su equipo, estaban todos tan ilusionados con la copa, ella tambien la queia, seguramente que los Slytherins solo querian la copa para presumir que tenian algo mas que los demas, pero para los Gryffis su orgullo estaba en juego, no podian perder ante las serpientes, era humillante, con una fuerza sacada de quien sabe donde, Annie se levanoto y lanzo una bola, especialmente grande hacia el fuerte en donde se escondia Hinzy, el fuerte se derrumbo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que la Segunda bola de nieve que lanzo Annie pudiera darle a Hinzy en la cabeza.

-Rhapsody esta fuera, Gryffindor gana!- grito Sirius, todos los leones comenzarona gritar y brincar, Annie se tiro en la nieve totalmente agotada, todo el equipo fue hacia ella para celebrar, de pronto todos se encontraban tirados por el suelo y celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Bienvenidos a la ultima guerra de nieve entre el equipo ganador- dijo Sirius, estaban en el campo de Quidditch, habia montones de nieve en forma de torres y paredes en las que los jugadores se podrian ocultar, casi todo el Colegio estaba sentado en las gradas y miraban espectantes, seria una guera fabulosa, lentamente los Merodeadores Jr. entraron en el campo y se pusieron junto a Sirius, estaban listos para ganarse esa dotacion de dulces, aunque todos sabian que era muy dificil ganarles a los Potter- todos listos chicos- los diez asintieron- bien, vayan a buscar en donde refugearse, en cuanto todos esten ocultos les dare la señal para que puedan empezar- los chicos se dirigieron a las paredes y torres de nieve que habia por todo el campo de Quidditch, se sentaron a esperar la señal, una vez que todos estuvieon ocultos, Sirius sono el silbato y la pelea comenzo…

Los chicos corrian de un lado para otro buscando victimas, Rei, Xo, Clio y Ara habian acordado previamente irse en contra de los trillizos, eran los mas dificiles de vencer y tambien sabian de la pelea personal que teian Raven y Suemy, asi que decidieron dejarlas en paz, los tres Potter, al verse atacdos por sus cuatro amigos, con una sola mirada se entendieron para aliarse en contra de sus atacantes, en menois de dos minutos dejaron a Clio, Ara y Rei fuera de la competencia, ahora solo faltaba Xo, era escurridizo, tenia Buenos reflejos, y lanzaba las bolas de nive muy rapido.

Pasando con Raven, Suemy y el pobre de Henry…

-Eres una tonta!- gritaba Raven mientras arrojaba una bola de nieve.

-La tonta eres tu por no entender que tu hermano me quiere!- grito de vuelta Suemy mientras arrojaba otra bola de nieve.

-Chicas, por favor!- decia Henry mientras esquivaba los ataques perdidos de su novia y hermana.

-Muevete Henry!- gritaron las dos chicas sin apartar la mirada fulminante hacia su contrincante.

-Chicas ya estuvo bueno, basta!- les dijo Henry poniendose en medio y lanzandoles bolas de nieve, Raven y Suemy se quedaron de piedra cuando fuelon golpeadas por los disparos de Henry- dejen de pelearse, quieren?

-Pero que no ves que la tonta de tu hermanita esta loca- dijo Suemy quitandose la nieve de sus ropas.

-Suemy basta! Es mi hermana y la amo, no le digas esas cosas!- la regaño Henry.

-Ahi tienes, Gran Canario Demencial- dijo Raven mirando a Suemy burlonamente.

-Raven callate! Es mi novia y no tienes derecho a decirle nada!- le dijo Henry, las dos chicas lo miraron ofendidas.

-Lo ves, la Gran Canario Demencial te esta cambiando- dijo Raven despues de unos segundos- me gritaste!

-Raven, no me esta cambiando, ya te gritaba desde antes de conocer a Suemy- le dijo Henry mirandola con las cejas alzadas.

-Tomate esa, hermana psicopata!- se burlo Suemy.

-Disculpen, pero ustedes dos ya quedaron fuera de la competencia desde hace un rato- dijo Sirus llegando al lado de los chicos.

-Si, lo sabemos, solo hablabamos- dijo Raven sin dejar de mirar a Suemy con osio.

-Pues, deben salir del campo de batalla para que Henry pueda continuar- explico Sirius invitandolas a salir cortesmente.

-Claro- dijeron las dos chicas.

-Gracias- dijo Henry mirando a Sirius.

-Problemas con las chicas, no son nada buenos- le dijo Sirius.

-Si, lo…- dijo Henry, pero se detuvo al ver como su hermana y Suemy coenzaban otra pelea de nieve cerca de la salida del estadio, se apresuro a ir hasta ellas, seguido muy de cerca por Sirius- chicas!

-Tarada!

-Idiota!

-Detenganse!- gritaba Henry mientras intentaba detenerlas.

-Que les pasa?- pregunto Sirius despues de esquivar un par de bolas de nieve que las chicas habian disparado.

-Estan locas!- grito Henry- la Hermana Psicopata y la Gran Canario Demencial!

-QUE DIGISTE??!!!- gritaron las dos chicas al escuchar a Henry.

-Yo… erm.. chicas…- pero Henry no pudo seguir con su "explicacion", ya que fue atacado agresivamente por las dos chicas locas.

-Alto, detenganse!- comenzo a gritar Sirius al ver que Henry caia al suelo intentando cubirse mientras las chicas descargaban toda su furia contra el.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ahora el que estaba en problemas era Xo, tres Potter intentando sacarlo e la competencia, no era bueno, se ocultaba y atacaba una que otra vez, pero Annie lo encontraba muy facilmente, y entre Siri y Jo lo bombardeaban con bolas de nieve, no sabia que hacer para salvarse.

-Vamos Xo, sabes que no tienes posibildad de sobrevivir- dijo Siri jugando con una bola de nieve en su mano.

-Ya, rindete antes de que te demos- dijo Jo imitando a su hermano, Annie solo miraba sonriente el lugar en el que Xo se escondia, Xo se armo de valor y salio de su escondite arrojando bolas de nieve hacia donde estaban los hermanos Potter, los trs esquivaron los disparos de Xo y lanzaron sus proyectiles contra el pobre chico, Xo recibio un golpe en la cabeza, otro en el pecho y el ultimo…

-Ayuden al chico a salir- grito Remus- eso le dolera mañana.

-Perdon Xolur, de verdad no te queria dar ahi!- dijo Annie completamente roja mientras Xo se hacia bolita en el suelo por el dolor, despues de que Rei y Ara ayudarona Xo a salir del campo de batalla todo quedo entre los tres Potters.

-Descanzo de dos minutos!- grito Sirius una vez que logro controlar a las chicas para que dejaran de golpear a Henry, los tres chicos Potter corrieron a esconderse, seria dificil vencer a sus hermanos, pero cada uno haria lo suyo.

Despues de dos minutos de descanzo os tres Potter salieron al ataque, eran como cazadores siendo cazados, asechando, pero protegiendose al mismo tiempo, debian de tener sus cinco sentidoa alertas, no sabian de donde podria salir uno de sus hermanos a atacar, de pronto, los tres se encontraron en una zona en donde no habia nada para cubrirlos, comenzaron a atacarse entre los tres, despues de unos tres minutos de pelea, una de las bolas de nieve dio a Jo justo en la espalda, Jo estaba fuera, Annie y Siri se apresuraron a ocultarse, era dificil acabar con sus hermanos, descanzaron por unos segundos para despues seguir con la caceria.

-Vamos Annie, tu puedes!- gritaban Clio, Ara, Raven y Suemy, estas dos ultimas tenian un hechizo por parte de Sirius que les impedia alejarse de su asiento.

-Sirius, adelante, dotacion gratis por un mes!- gritaban Jo, Xo, Henry y Rei.

Los dos salieron de su escondite y quedaron uno frente al otro, se miraban fijamente con una sonrisa, quienquiera queganara, ya estaba dicho que los Potter eran los mejores.

-Lista hermanita?- pregunto Siri sin dejar de sonreir.

-Cuando quieras hermano- dijo Annie, los dos lanzaron las bolas de nieve al mismo tiempo y los dos las esquivaron, a esa bola de nieve siguio otra, y otra, y otra, siguieron peleando por unos cinco minutos, el publico no dejaba de gritar emocionado, las apuestas iban en aumento y Sirius la hacia mas de emocion haciando de comentarista.

-Sirius esquiva agilmente el disparo de su hermana, Annie no deja de disparar, es una locura, siguen las apuestas, la mas alta es a Annie, 1 a 8…

-Señor Black!- salto la profesora McGonagall.

-Perdone profesora- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, todos los alumnos rieron- Annie salta hacia el frente lanzando una bola especialmente grande y… ahh! Eso estuvo cerca, Sirius debera de moverse rapido si quiere evitar otro disparo- la batalla siguio cerca de dos minutos mas, tras los cuales, Annie y Siri estaban completamente agotados- esto es una locura, las apuestas estan por los cielos, les comiene apostar ahora! Lo siento, lo siento, me callo, Sirius lanza su proyectil pero... Annie logra esquivarlo! Sirius esta indefenso! Esta indefenso! Annie se acerca lista para dar el tiro de gracia! Se acerca! Se acerca! Annie Potter gana la competencia!!!

-Si!- saltaron las chicas y corrieron a felicitar a Annie.

-Saben chicas- les dijo esta cuando todas la abrazaron- creo que desde el mes que entra estaremos a dieta, pero este…

-HONEYDUCKES!- gritaron todas riendo, esas serian unas muuuuuy dulces Navidades.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien..?? ke les parecio.. ahora si me brinque como unos dos meses..XD hahhaa espero ke no les moleste..!! en el proximo capi sera el ultimo intento e Eli por hacerle daño a los Pottercillos, y ya despues..!! hahahha lo dejo a su imaginacion..!! dejen Reviews por fa..!!


	36. Vacaciones Picantes

PERDON..!!! de verdad no habia podido escribir.. eske llego mi hermana adoptiva con su hijita y no me dejaba sola ni un instante la niña..!! perdonenme por fa..!! aki les dejo este kapi… espero ke les guste..!! _otros 5 Reviews y actualizo..!!_

**11 REVIEWS..!!** y eso sin contra los que me dejaron de otros capis..!! ke emocionada..!! en serio.. muchisimas gracias..!!

**Sion-Allegra: **osea.. como ke no comprase ropa..!! fatal..XD hahaha pues ya t dije el nombre de Xo.. ya lo habia dicho de hecho.. y pues Henry. Pobre niño.. es demasiado bueno para aguantar a las dos locas..!! aki kasi no saen.. sorry.. buno pues espero ke te guste el cap.. manana al msn para terminar el capi del otro fic..!!

**Hermioneyron: **aki esta el otro capi.!! Espero ke te guste..!!

**Carolaqd: **si lo se..!! arriba las mujeres..!! hahaha mero ya me dio cosa los hombres.. asi ke aki ya les di una competencia a ellos tmb..XD hahaha ya versa lo ke hace Eli..!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Cele: **leiste el resto del fic..?? por ke si lo hiciste pues te daras cuenta que me encanta hacer sufrir a Remus.. pero siempre ltermina bien.. asi ke no me odioes por favor..!! espero ke te siga gustando el fic..!! y ke te guste este capi..!!

**Lord Xolur: **hahahahha Xo no me hizo nada.. pero se me ocurrio derrepente.. sorry..XD hahahaa aki esta otro capi.. se que te dije ke lo pondria antes.. perdon.. pero mi sobrinita no me dejaba escribir.. bueno pues.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Krissalis Potter: **ke bueno ke te gustaron los capis..!! y pues Sirius.. no tenia pensado que volviera.. surgio derrepente..!! pero no habia otra forma para hacer que Harry no se tirara de la Torre de Astronomia..XD hahahha y sip.. la Guerra de bolas de nieve surgio de mi cerebrito..!! hahaa que bueno ke te gusto.. aki te dejo otro capi.. espero ke te guste..!!

**Andy: **lo se..!! perdon..!! Harry no sale en el capi pasado.. pero ya prometo ponerlo mas.. en serio.. aunke sea cualquier cosita.. te prometo que lo ponder..!! ke bueno ke estas en vacas.. aki yo tmb.. pero mi sobrinita me tiene atrapada..X( y no puedo escribir tanto..!! claro.. I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN..!!:D espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Flopaaaaaaaa: **que bueno ke te gusto el fic..!! ya lo pusiste en tu flog..?? hahaha espoero ke me dejen Reviews..!!XD hahahahah aki te dejo este capi.. y que te guste tambien..!!

**0ººVaLiIiThAxºº0: **aki esta otro capi..!! ke bueno ke te gusta mi historia.. no hagas mucho kaso a lo de los dos meses..XD hahaha estoy algo loca..XD bueno pues aki te dejo este capi.. espero ke te guste..!!

**Jafi Black**: perdoname por "matar" a Remus..XD hahah espero no haberte asustado muchio0o0o..!!XDhahahahhahahahhaha.. algunos vicios son buenos..!!XD hahahaha que bueno ke te gusta mi fic..!! y espero ke te haya ido bien en tus clases..XD hahahha y ke no te hayas quedado dormida.. espero que te duate el capi..!!

**JanethMalfoy: **ke bueno ke te gusta mi fic..!! no te preoupes.. ya kasi se termina la primer parte.. si primera parte..XD hahaha ya versa por ke..!! ya te agregue a mi msn..!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Ginny Potter W:** Te mande la contestacion en un mail.. espero ke lo hayas leidoo00o..!!XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vacaciones Picantes..!!**

La Navidad paso rapidamente, los chicos recivieron una dotacion enorme de los Sortilegios Weasley por parte de Fred, George y Sirius, cosa de la que ni Harry, ni los demas padres se enteraron, los chicos se quedaron en Hogwarts, por lo que el dia de Noche Buena, toda la familia Weasley y los Potter fuerona Hogwarts a cenar con ellos, unos dias despues de Navidad Harry caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del Colegio, iba hacia la chimenea de Remus para poder ir a casa, pero antes de llegar, una voz dulce llamo su atencion.

-Disculpe, señor Potter- Harry se volvio y vio a Eli parada detras de el con los ojos algo tristes.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Harry al ver que la chica estaba a punto de llorar.

-Yo… bueno, yo…- comenzo Eli entrecortadamente.

-Que pasa?- insistio Harry.

-Yo, me preguntaba si… es solo que, hace ya 5 meses que no veo a mis padres y… bueno, yo los extraño mucho, quisiera ir en Año Nuevo a verlos- explico Eli dejando salir unas lagrimas de cocodrilo, que a Harry convencieron inmediatamente, miro a Eli con ternura.

-Esta bien, puedes ir, pero ese dia yo no puedo acompañarte- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Yo lo entiendo señor Potter, tiene una familia muy linda, no querra desperdiciar un dia de Año Nuevo con ellos- dijo Eli ahora sonreia, pero aun soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Gracias- dijo Harry sonriendole a la chica- no te preocupes, un Auror del Ministerio te acompañara, solo no lleves tu varita.

-Tengo un pequeño regalo para ellos- dijo Eli- esta bien que lo lleve?

-Solo deja que el Auror lo revise antes de entrar- contesto Harry- bueno, te dejo, debo llegar con Ginny.

-Si, muchisimas gracias señor Potter- dijo Eli sonriendo ampliamente.

-No tienes por que darlas- dijo Harry alejandose, en cuanto Hary se perdio por el pasillo, Eli cambio su sonrisa dulce y tierna por la media sonrisa que caracterizaba a su familia.

-Esto sera mas facil de lo que pense- dijo eli mientras se encaminaba a la Sala Comun de Slytherin, iba ensimimada, demasiado feliz como para ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para no chocar contra un chico que corria en direccion contraria sin mirar por donde iba, asi que lo inevitable sucedio.

-Perdon! Disculpame, por favor!- se disculpaba en chico alarmado e intentando ayudar a Eli a pararse.

-Pero que…!- Eli estaba a punto de insultar a gritos al chico, cuando cayo en cuanta de quien era- Sirius! No, no hay problema, venia muy distraida…

-Perdoname, no era mi intension- dijo Siri ayudandola a ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes, estoy… ouch!- Eli por poco cae al suelo de nuevo, pero Siri la atrapo.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Siri preocupado.

-Mi tobillo, me duele- dijo Eli apoyandose sobre Siri.

-Lo lamento, ven, te llevare a la enfermeria- Siri paso uno de los brazos de Eli por sus hombros y la ayudo a ir hacia la enfermeia.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Sirius- dijo Eli una vez sentada en una de las camas en la enfermeria.

-No tienes por que darmelas, fue mi culpa que te lastimaras, lo siento- dijo Siri.

-En fin, por que corrias tan apresuradamente?- pregunto Eli.

-Yo…- _"Xo" _penso Siri, habia dejado a Xo solo en esa broma, habia corrido para poder llegar al piso de arriba y lanzar todos esos mocos de Troll sobre los Slytherins mientras que Xo los distraia, no queria pensar en lo que le habia pasado al pobre, el solo contra no menos de ocho Slytherins, en ese momento la puerta de la enfermeria se abrio y aparecieron Henry y Suemy ayudando a Xo a entrar, este ultimo se veia mal, tenia el labio partido, sangraba por la nariz, tenia una pequeña herida en la ceja y muchos moretones por todo el cuerpo, Siri se apresuro a ir hacia el-Xo, pero que…

-Alejate de mi Potter- lo amenazo Xo con la poca voz que le quedaba.

-Xo, lo lamento, me distraje y no…

-_"Me distraje"_?! _"Me distraje"_?! tienes idea de todos los golpes que me dieron esos idiotas!!- grito Xo una vez que Suemy y Henry lo dejaron en la cama.

-Xo…

-Nada de _"Xo"_!!- grito de nuevo- desde ahora soy Xolur para ti Potter!

-Por favor, lo siento- intentaba disculparse Siri, pero Xo le volteaba la cara, estaba realmente enfadado, Eli sonreia triunfal, discretamente claro, estaba provocando problemas entre ellos, esa era buena señal, pero su sonrisa se borro al escuchar su nombre entre los gritos e Xo.

-Crei que eramos amigos! Prometimos nunca dejarnos solos, recuerdas?! Pero claro, tenias que ir y ayudar a esa estupida de Malfoy!!

-Oye, no me metas en tus problemas, Gryffindor- replico Eli enojada- ademas, el me ayudo porque por su culpa me lastime el tobillo.

-Pues por su culpa me partieron la cara!- dijo Xo mirando a Siri con enojo, el segundo miraba al suelo triste- no puedo creer que en verdad me dejaras solo por una chica, no solo una chica, por una Slytherin.

-Xo, escuchame, por favor…

-No- lo interrumpio Xo mirandolo con una combinacion entre tristeza y enojo- sabes que no tolero que me traicionen Potter, y creo que tu lo acabas de hacer.

-Espera, yo puedo explicarte…

-Sal- dijo Xo volteando su cara hacia otro lado.

-Xo…

-Es Xolur para ti!!- le grito Xo- Ahora fuera de aqui!!

Siri salio por la cortina que rodeaba la cama de Xo y dejo que Madame Pomfrey lo atendiera, se dirigio, sin pensarlo, hacia la cama de Eli, ella miraba "triste" a Siri, la verdad era que estaba muy feliz, aunque no pudiera hacerles daño fisicamente, por lo menos lo haria emocionalmente, y su mente ya estaba trabajando en un plan para hacer que Siri se separara de los chicos, con Xo era uno menos, intentaria separarlo lo mas que pudiera.

-Sirius, lamento mucho que se pelearan por mi culpa- dijo Eli tristemente.

-No, no fue tu culpa- le dijo Siri sentandose junto a ella, se hizo un silecio entre ellos por unos minutos, hasta que Eli hablo de nuevo.

-Oye, que te parece si hacemos un pic-nic en el lago- propuso Eli con un sonrisa timida- asi podremos hablar de como solucionaras tu problema con Xolury nos conoceremos mejor.

-Como?- pregunto Siri con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si, bueno, esque desde que nos conocimos, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar- dijo Eli encogiendose de hombros- y como ya te dije, eres un muy buen chico, me gustaria conocerte mejor.

-Bueno, yo…- Siri no sabia que responder, su hermano lo mataba si se enteraba de que iba con Eli al lago, pero el de verdad queria ir, sus sentimientos y su razon peleaban arduamente, hasta que uno por fin gano…- Eli, yo… creo que… bueno, esta bien.

-Genial!- exclamo Eli- por que no nos vemos el Viernes?

-Claro, yo llevo la comida, tu encargate del mantel y los platos y esas cosas- dijo Siri sonriendo.

-Por supuesto- respondio Eli, en ese momento Madame Pomfrey se acerco para ver como seguia su tobillo.

-Bueno, te dejo para que te atiendan- dijo Siri poniendose de pie- nos vemos el Viernes.

-Si, adios Sirius- dijo Eli despidiendose con la mano- esto es perfecto.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいえうおあいえ

Los dias pasaron rapidamente, y Xo seguia sin dirigirle la palabra a Siri, los Jr. estaban comenzando a preocuparse, normalmente Siri y Xo no duraban peleados mas de dos horas, pero este era un caso extremo, y el hecho de que Siri estuviera ocultandoles algo no servia de mucho, intentaban hacer planes para el fin de semana, pero el les habia dicho que estaba ocupado, y no les queria decir porque, pero Jo estaba decidido a sacarselo, aunque el ya sospechaba que pasaria, el Viernes en la mañana, los gemelos Potter se encontraban en su habitacion arreglandose para salir, Jo con una chica de Revenclaw de su Club de Fans, y Siri…

-Sirius- llamo Jo desde su cama.

-Dime- respondio el aludido mientras pasaba el peine por su cabello.

-Dime que hoy no iras con esa Malfoy, por favor- dijo Jo mirandolo seriamente, Siri se quedo de piedra, no podia mentirle a su hermano, pero tampoco podia decirle la verdad- Sirius?

-Yo…- Siri no sabia que decir, pero su silencio hablo por el, Jo se puso de pie y fue hacia su hermano.

-No vayas- le dijo Jo seriamente, Siri lo miro sin decir nada- Sirius, por favor, no lo hagas, es una Slytherin, es una Malfoy!

-Jo, basta, no todos los Slytherins son iguales- dijo Siri evantandose y llendo hacia la puerta.

-No te das cuenta! Te alejas de nosotros y ahora vas con ella!- le grito Jo siguiendolo por la habitacion.

-Yo no me estoy alejand de ustedes- dijo Siri dandose vuelta para mirar a su hermano- ustedes no entenderian si yo me hago su amigo.

-Ahora eres su amigo? Sirius, por favor, no seas tonto!

-Aqui el tonto es otro, ella es una buena chica, solo quiere ayudarme a arreglar mi problema con Xo!

-Ayudarte? Pero su ella tuvo la culpa de que se pelearan!- Jo intento hacer a Siri entrar en razon, pero no parecia dar resultado.

-No, fue mi culpa por no ir a ayudar a Xo rapidamente- lo contradijo Siri.

-Sirius! No seas idiota!- grito Jo ante semejante estupidez proveniente de su hermano.

-No soy idiota!- le replico Siri acercandose a el amenazadoramente.

-Claro que lo eres- dijo Jo haciedole frente- estas dejando que esa niña estupida te aleje de nosotros, no te das cuenta, ya hizo que te enojaras con Xo!

-Yo no estoy enojado con Xo, el esta enojado conmigo!- le dijo Siri- ya dejame en paz, solo me haces perder el tiempo.

-Sirius! Por favor, entiende, no debes acercartele, que no vez que podria ser Mortifago- intento detenerlo de nuevo Jo.

-Ella es diferente!

-Como lo sabes?!

-Ella se escapo de sus padres recuerdas, ella no es como ellos, ella es buena!- le dijo Siri mirandolo.

-Eres un imbecil- le dijo Jo antes de darse vuelta para seguir cambiandose.

-No me digas imbecil John!- grito Sirius.

-Es lo que eres!- le contesto Jo sin voltearse a mirar a su hermano.

-Aqui el unico imbecil eres tu, intentas advertirme de esa chica, por que lo haces, Jo? es que acaso la quieres para ti y no quieres que yo salga con ella?

-Vas a salir con ella?

-Despues vienes y me dices que soy un idiota solo por el hecho de que me guste una Slytherin- siguio Siri ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

-Te gusta?

-Pues ya puedes ir mucho a… donde tu quieras… que me importa poco lo que digas, ire con Eli al dia de campo, te guste o…- Siri no pudo seguir, ya que un puñetazo por parte de su hermano lo detuvo, Siri se llevo una mano a la boca, se le habia partido el labio, al levantar la vista solo vio como Jo salia hecho una furia de la habitacion, despues del salir del shock, miro hacia donde habia salido Jo- idiota- murmuro antes de salir de la habitacion rumbo a las cocinas, salio de la Sala Comun, andaba por los pasillos con un trapo humedo pegado a su labio, el cual comenzaba a hincharse, antes de llegar a la cocina, la voz de una chica a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse.

-Sirius!- Siri se volvio y vio a Clio corriendo hacia el, Siri solo pedia a todos los Dioses que Clio no se hubiera enterado de su dia de campo con Eli, por desgracia, los Dioses ya habian dado su parte para ayudar a un Potter ese año- Sirius, espera, Jo me dijo que tu y el pelearon.

-Pues te dijo bien- respondio Siri de mala manera.

-Oye, no te desquites conmigo, solo quiero ayudar- dijo Clio frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Estamos bien, gracias- le dijo Siri volviendo a caminar, no estaba de humor para que le dieran otro discurso sobre los Slytherins.

-Sirius, detente- dijo Clio poniendose delante de el- se que iras con esa chica Slytherin.

-Que John se lo conto a todo el mundo?- pregunto Siri molesto.

-Yo creo que el tiene razon, nos estas dejando Sirius- le dijo Clio mirandolo seriamente- te peleaste con tu mejor amigo y con tu hermano, eso no es bueno.

-Ellos son los que se pelearon conmigo Clio, no yo- le dijo Siri caminando nuevamente.

-Y luego, aparte de estar enojado con ellos te estas peleando conmigo- dijo Clio siguiendolo.

-Yo no estoy enojado con nadie, y tampoco me peleo contigo- dijo Siri deteniendose para mirarla.

-Claro que si, que no lo ves?- pregunto Clio mirandolo seriamente.

-Clio, no tengo ganas de discutir ahora- intento evadir el tema Siri.

-Pero yo si quiero que me aclares ciertos puntos, como por ejemplo, por que no nos habias dicho que ibas a ir con esa serpiente al lago hoy?- pregunto Clio.

-Su nombre es Eli, y no se los dije por que sabia que me mirarian mal- respondio Siri caminando de nuevo.

-Por eso me digiste que no podias ir conmigo a Hogsmeade hoy, verdad?- dijo Clio siguiendolo- estabas muy ocupado con tu amiga Slytherin.

-Clio, no empieces- dijo Siri perdiendo la paciencia.

-No empiezo, solo digo que crei que yo te gustaba de verdad, aunque salieras con todas esas chicas, crei que de verdad me queries- dijo Clio mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, Siri se volvio y la miro tambien.

-Clio, si me gustas de verdad, y te quiero muchisimo, de eso no te quede duda, pero…- Siri no termino, dicho esto siguio caminando hacia las cocinas.

-Entonces, por que haces esto?- le pregunto Clio caminando tras el- con esto no demuestras que me quieres.

-Clio, basta, por favor- le dijo Siri comenzando a molestarse de nuevo, por que todos le decian que Eli era mala?

-Sirius, mira lo que haces- lo siguio Clio molestandose tambien- me estas cambiando por otra, arruinas lo que tenemos.

-Disculpa Clio- Siri se volvio enfadado y la miro con el entrecejo fruncido- que yo sepa, tu y yo no tenemos nada.

Clio se quedo de piedra, "_tu y yo no tenemos nada_", esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, miro cono Siri se alejaba por el pasillo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Siri la habia estado utilizando todo ese tiempo, solo para besarse un rato cuando no tenia ninguna otra chica disponible, y claro, ella por tonta le seguia el juego y creia todas las mentiras que le decia, se fue de ahi indignada, enojada, no iba a llorar, no por ese idiota de Sirius Potter, no valia la pena.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Hola Sirius! Pero que te paso?- pregunto Eli al ver el labio del chico, no estaba hinchado, pero se veia que acababa de cicatrizar la herida.

-Nada, una pequeña discucion con mi hermano- respondio Siri dejando la canasta de comida en el mantel que Eli habia extendido en el suelo.

-Que mal, por que pelearon?- pregunto Eli simulando su gran felicidad.

-Nada, estupideces de hermanos, tu sabes- dijo Siri quitandole importancia- pero bueno, despues soluciono eso, por ahora vamos a comer.

Se la pasaron muy bien, platicaron y jugaron toda la tarde, se ganaron una que otra mirada de extrañes por parte de los de sus casas al ver a un Gryffindory a un Slytherin hablando tranquilamente y sin pelear, cerca de las seis de la tarde, los dos recogieron todo y se dirigieron a la cocina a dejr los platos y cosas que necesitaron, despues, Siri acompaño a Eli hasta las mazmorras en donde se iria a la Sala Comun de Slytherin.

-Muchas gracias por hoy Sirius- le dijo Eli mirandolo.

-No, gracias a ti, la pase muy bien- dijo Siri sonriendo.

-Espero que se repita algun dia- Eli se acerco y le dio un beso de despedida a Siri en la comisura del labio- nos vemos Sirius.

-Adios- fue lo unico que atino a decir Siri, despues se encamino hacia su propia Sala Comun, aunque no quisiera ir porque se encontraria con los demas, y no estaba de humor para un discurso monumental, pero en la Sala Comun no habia nadie, gracias a Merlin, asi que se apresuro a subir a su cuarto y encerrarse tras los doceles de su cama.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Harry estaba sentado en el sillon de la sala de su casa, pensaba en todo lo que habia pasado, con la aparicion de Sirius lo habia olvidado casi por completo, pero no podia seguir ignorandolo, era peligroso, debia descubrir como detenerlo, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era descubriendo como el estupido Horrocruxe paso a Siri.

-Amor- la voz de Ginny lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy en la sala- contesto Harry, entonces Ginny entro en la habitacion y lo vio sentado en el sillon mirando al fuego de la chimenea atentamente.

-Cielo, estas bien?- pregunto Ginny preocupada al ver a su esposo tan serio.

-Claro, no te preocupes, estoy bien- respondio Harry intentando sonreir.

-Harry, no me mientas- le dijo Ginny mirandolo a los ojos, la sonrisa de Harry se borro inmediatamente.

-Debo saber la razon por la que Sirius es un Horrocruxe- dijo Harry poniendose serio y mirando al fuego de nuevo.

-Harry…

-No Ginny, no lo olvidare, ya lo ignoramus una vez, y no nos fue muy bien, recuerdas?- la interrumpio Harry- debo descubrir como pasar el Horrocruxe a otro cuerpo, sino, creo que puede llegar el dia ne el que ya no lo pueda detener.

-No digas eso!- Ginny lo miro alarmada- ese dia no llegara, ya sabremos que hacer, no te preocupes, estaremos juntos en lo que sea que pase.

-Lo se, Gin, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ello- dijo Harry levantandose y abrazando a su mujer.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいえうおあいうえおあいう

El dia de Año Nuevo llego, y Eli tuvo la oportunidad de visitar a sus padres, eran cerca de las diez y media cuando llego al Ministerio junto con el señor Van Tassel, se dirigieron al departamento de Aurores, al llegar ahi, Eli se despidio y fue a la oficina encargada de Azkaban, la recibio un Auror moreno y con cabello afro.

-Hola pequeña, lista para visitar a tus padres?- pregunto el auror, tenia un extraño acento Jamaiquino.

-Si, si señor- respondio Eli lo mas tiernamente possible.

-Bien, vamos entonces- dijo el Auror tomandola por el brazo y desapareciendo, aparecieron en la entrada de la prision- bien Eli, debes dejar tu varita aqui- le dijo el Auror señalando una caja que estaba sobre el escritorio del vigilante, Eli saco su varita y la puso en la caja junto con su reloj de pulsera, que tambien era magico y unos dulces que tenia en sus bolsillos- bien, ya es todo?

-Solo tengo esto- dijo Eli mostrandole un sobre al Auror.

-Y se puede saber que es?- regunto el Auror estudiandolo y verificando que no era nada peligroso.

-Son mis notas de Hogwarts- explico Eli con un toque tristeza en la voz- quiero que se sientan orgullosos de mi… por lo menos algo.

-Bien- dijo el Auror sonriendole a la chica y entre gandole el sobre- ahora vamos.

Eli siguio al Auror por los pasillos de Azkaban, Eli memorizaba cada vuelta, cada Escalon, cada pasadizo que el hombre tomaba, debia decirle a sus padres en donde estaba la salida, antes de ir a las celdas pasaron por la sala de descanzo de los Aurores, habia decoraciones de Navidad y unos cinco Aurores platicaban alegremente esperando que dieran las doce, eran cinco Aurores, tal vez siempre eran cinco, debia averiguar mas informacion para su padre.

-Disculpe señor- dijo Eli una vez que salieron de la sala de descanzo.

-Dime- dijo el Auror mirandola.

-Por que esos Aurores no van a apasar el Año Nuevo en casa?- pregunto Eli intentando no sonar muy interesada.

-Deben trabajar, ademas, la mayoria de ellos, como yo, tienen a su familia en otros paise, por lo que no pueden poasar el Año Nuevo y regresar a tiempo para el trabajo- respondio el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Entonces solo la pasan ellos cinco?- pregunto Eli curiosa.

-Si, los cinco guardias de cada sector celebran juntos- respondio el Auror sin prestar mucha atencion, scaminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la zona en donde estaban los padres de Eli- bueno pequeña, aqui te dejo, si necesitas algo solo debes salir por esta puerta.

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo Eli y se encamino a ver a sus padres, pero a medio camino se detuvo, miro si no habia algun Auror siguiendola, se arrodillo, saco una pluma tipo Muggle y comenzo a escribir con tinta magica invisible, escribio cada corredor de la prision, cuantos Aurores vio, cuales eran las claves para salir, absolutamente todo, despues puso el pergamino en el sobre y camino hacia donde estaban sus padres, al entrar todos los Mortifagos la miraron, sabian que debian de actuar para no llamar la atencion de Peter, que probablemente era un traidor, asi que la mayoria la ignoro, Eli camino hacia la celda de sus padres, al llegar frente a ella, Pansy corrio y la abrazo por entre los barrotes de su celda.

-Eli, amor- fue lo unico que salio de los labios de Pansy, despues se le unio Draco, hacia cinco meses que no se veian, despues del reencuentro familiar, Eli los miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, fingio seguir abrazada de sus padres y llorar para susurrarles lo que habia pasado con Siri y sus amigos, tambien les explico de la tinta invisible que habia en sus "notas de Hogwarts", cuando se separaron Eli les entrego el sobre y les dijo.

-Estas son las calificaciones que he obtenido en Hogwarts hasta ahoria, espero que les parezcan correctas- dijo Eli mirando a sus padres sonriente.

-Por lo menos eres Slytherin- dijo Draco mirando el papel que Eli le habia dado, cuando Draco lo tocaba las letras invisibles aparecian, pero cuando dejaba de tocarlo, las letras desaparecian inmediatamente.

-Papa, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso- siguio la actuacion Eli.

-Esta bien, ya no mencionare eso- dijo Draco mientras leia el pergamino, sus voces sonaban triste y enojada, respectivamente, pero sus caras reflejaban todo lo contrario, y el hecho de que Peter no pudiera verlos por la hubicacion de su celda, estaba bien, Eli se quedo un rato mas platicando con sus padres, despues que dieron las doce, el Auror llamo a Eli para llevarsela, Peter no escucho indicio de pelea durante la charla de los Malfoy, pero tampoco escucho muchas muestras de cariño por parte de Draco, pero Peter sabia que una cosa era escuchar, y otra muy diferente era ver.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Las vacaciones pasaron, y Siri se hacia cada vez mas hermitaño con los chicos, Xo y Jo no le hablaban, seguian enojados con el, Clio ni siquiera lo miraba y Annie no le hablaba tampoco por haberle dicho esas cosas a su amiga, Rei acababa de llegar de su viaje a Japon, asi que se acababa de enterar de lo que habia pasado en las vacaciones, Ara se mantenia al margen de la situacion mientras que Raven y Henry estaban muy ocupados en sus propios problemas, en una palabra: "Suemy". No se veia avance en el problema entre los chicos, y al parecer Remus y Sirius comenzaban a notar la distancia ente los Jr. y tambein comenzaban a preocuparse, ya que niguno les queria decir que habia pasado, Sirius tuvo otra de sus brillantes ideas en un intento desesperado por componer las cosas entre los chicos.

-Atencion alumnos- dijo la profesora McGonagall en la primer cena del año- el señor Black a tenido otra idea- los murmullos, ya no eran murmullos, los alumnos ya no se molestaban por aminorar su felicidad ante las ideas de Sirius- esta vez, al ver toda la cantidad de dulce que muchos comieron, el señor Black a propuesto un concurso de glotoneria- varios alumnos rieron y otros, los mas chonchitos, se pusieron muy felices- pero esta glotoneria sera solo de platillos picantes- explico McGonagall- las competencies se llevaran a cabo el proximo fin de semana, por favor todos los que deseen participar denle sus nombres al Jefe de su Casa.

-Esto sera pan comido- dijo Xo tronandose los dedos de las manos en un rapido y extraño movimiento.

-Recordando lo que comiste el año pasado, si que lo sera- dijo Siri intentando que Xo le hablara, pero Xo simplemente volteo la cara y comenzo a hablar con Clio, Siri bajo la mirada, estaba demasiado triste, ni sus hermanos, ni su mejor amigo le hablaban, y habia perdido a su "novia", si queria a Clio, mas que a las chicas con las que simplemente salia, pero no sabia por que le habia dicho eso ese dia.

-…vienes Sirius?- pregunto Ara mirando a Siri.

-Como? Perdon, estaba distraido- se disculpo Siri.

-Por que sera- dijo sarcasticamente Jo pasando junto a el, Siri lo miro con tristeza.

-Vamos con mi papa a dar los nombres de los chicos, vienes?- pregunto de nuevo Ara.

-No, yo… no, gracias Ara, pero quiero estar solo- respondio Siri dirigiendose a los terrenos del Colegio, Sirius vio como su sobrino se alejaba del grupo, se levanto de la mesa y lo siguio.

Siri se sento en la orilla del lago y miro el reflejo de la Luna en el, era como un espejo, las agues solo se perturbaban cuando el Calamar Gigante movia alguno de sus tentaculos, pensaba en todo lo que le habi pasado, sus amigos, sus hermanos, su chica, todo lo habia perdido en menos de una semana, y ahora le costaria muchisimo recuperar a todos, sus ojos se aguaron inmediatamente, no queria llorar, "_Los hombres no lloran_", penso cerrando los ojos fuertemente para controlar las lagrimas que querian salir.

-Sirius- escucho una voz a su espalda, se apresuro a bajar la cara pa que no vieran sus ojos medio rojos- Sirius no tienes porque ocultarte, estas triste es normal.

-Tio Sirius, alguna vez te sentiste tan solo que pensaste que ya nada, ni nadie te necesitaba, ni te queria en este mundo?- pregunto Siri haciando un esfuerzo por que su voz no se quebrara.

-Si- respondio Sirius para sorpresa de Siri y se sento a un lado suyo- antes de cumplir 16 e irme a la casa de tu abuelo pasaba cada verano en casa de mis padres, era una pesadilla, debia soportar las bromas de mis primos y los maltratos de mis padres y tios, en esos dias me sentia solo, nadie de mi familia me queria, era yo, un joven Gryffindor, contra todo un ejercito de malditas serpientes.

-Y como pasabas dos meses ahi encerrado?- pregunto Siri despues de unos minutos de silencio.

-Sencillo, recordaba a la gente que me queria, tu abuelo, Remus, los padres de tu abuelo, era un martirio pensar que debia de esperar a que las clases comenzaran para poder verlos, pero al final, valia la pena- dijo Sirius mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Pero, y que tal que mis amigos son los que no me quieren?- pregunto de nuevo Siri bajando la mirada.

-Recuerdo que un verano me pelee con James antes de salir, al principio no me importo estar peleado con el, estaba bastante enojado, pero cuando llegue a micasa, me di cuenta de que habia sido un error, y que no debia de haber peleado con tu abuelo por una estpidez como esa, que ahora no recuerdo que era- le dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

-Y que fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Siri mirandolo.

-Pues, le escribi una carta pidiendole disculpas, riesgoso, ya que podia provocar que mi padre se enfureciera, per decidi que por mis amigos, todo valia la pena- respondio Sirius- y resulta que al mismo tiempo que yo mande mi carta de disculpa, James me mandaba una igual a mi.

-Que es lo que debo hacer?- pregunto Siri desesperado dejando que un par de lagrimas silenciosas calleran por sus mejillas.

-Mi consejo, esperar- respondio Sirius mirandolo y limpiando las lagrimas en el rostro de su sobrino- si de verdad son amigos las cosas se solucionaran en la situacion menos esperada, los buenos amigos salen a la luz en los tiempos dificiles Sirius.

-Gracias tio Sirius- dijo Siri tras unos minutos de silencio y se abrazo a Sirius con fuerza, solo debia esperar a que el enojo de todos pasara.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Llego el fin de semana, y con el, el concurso de glotoneria, no muchos habian participado, pero entre los que habian entrado estaban Xo, Siri y Jo, las chicas ni locas entrarian a ese concurso, "_Saben cuantas calorias tiene una botella de Tabasco", _habia dicho Annie con cara de horror, asi que solo se sentaron a apoyar a los chicos, Ara no habia asistido, esa noche era Luna Llena, asi que habia decidido quedarse con su padre y descanzar, en el Gran Comedor habia una mesa alargada frente al publico, cada chico ocupo un lugar en la mesa, habia otra mesa individual frente a la mesa de participantes y que daba la espalda a l publico, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Sirius entro en el Gran Comedor con aire de superioridad y se sento en la mesa individual.

-Buenas tardes- dijo solemnemente- hoy se llevara a cabo un concurso de glotoneria de platillos picantes, la cosa ira asi, la primera etapa se sacaran a cinco participantes, que seran los que beban agua primero, Habra un platillo diferente con cada etapa, se iran sacando de cinco en cinco hasta que queden dos, y entre ellos se decedira quien es el ganador- hubo murmulolos de exitacion entre todos- y el ganador se llevara… un paquete super mega grande de los Sortilegios Weasley, una caja de dulces de Honeyduckes y tres botellas de cerveza de mantequilla de Las Tres Escobas… cada semana… por un mes- los chicos casi gritaron de la emocion, ese era el mejor premio que nadie habia dado- y… aun hay mas- los alumnos cayaron inmediatamente- yo comere lo mismo que ustedes, y el ganador, competira contra mi para terminar la Sopa del Demonio Merodeador, que fue inventada por un gran amigo mio, James Potter- dijo Sirius con orgullo- si logran terminarla al igual que yo, el premio se multiplicara por dos- los chicos abrieron muchisimo los ojos y prepararon sus estomagos para lo peor- bien, que los elfos traigan el primer platillo!- dijo Sirius, inmediatamente un gran plato de comida aparecio frente a cada competidos- visto que necesitamos platillos picantes para este concurso, practicamente toda la comida sera Mexicana, ya que Mexico es uno de los paises con la comida mas picante del mundo, pero la primera etapa comeremos Wasabi, que es como una salsa picate japonesa, Comencemos!!

Los chicos comenzarona comer la salsa, era picante, pero podrian soportarlo, despues de un rato de estar comiendo un par de chicos dieron un trago a su vaso y quedaron fuera, despues de dos platitos de salsa mas, otros tres eran eliminados acabando asi la primera etapa.

-La segunda etapa sera Aguachile, es un platillo con camarones bañados en limon y chile de botella, Delicioso!!- dijo Sirius antes de comenzar a comer, y asi siguieron pasando de una etapa a otra, las chicas se sorprendieron de que los estomagos de los chicos no explotaran con tanto picante en su cuerpo, llegaron a la penultima etapa, solo quedaban Xo, los gemlos y otros cuatro chicos mas- esta es la penultima etapa chicos, deben sentirse orgullosos- dijo Sirius, quien tambien habia comido de todo lo que les habian dado- esta etapa comeremos chiles, simplemente chiles, sera sencillo, es un pequeño descanzo despues de todo lo que comimos- despues de unos minutos de comer y comer chiles enteros, Jo no pudo evitarlo y tomo su vaso de agua y practicamente se lo hecho en la cara, todos los competidores que quedaban se habian quitado sus abrigos y estaban en simple camisa a pesar de la nevada que habia afuera, Xo y Siri estaban sudando, pero ninguno de los dos se rendiria, debian conseguir ese premio, unos cuantos chiles despues los demas competidores cayeron, solo quedaban Siri y Xo- muy bien chicos, solo quedan ustedes dos, y esta es la etapa mas sencilla de todas, es una simple salsa mexicana con totopos (tostadas), asi que, comiencen a comer.

Siri y Xo se miraron el uno al otro, Xo aun miraba a Siri con el entrecejo fruncido, Siri simpemente mantenia su mirada serena, los dos comenzaron a comer sin bajar la mirada, se miraban fijamente, Siri aprovecho el momento para intentar hacer reir a Xo, de pronto cambio su expression serena y le saco a Xo la lengua con una mueca y despues le sonrio, Xo fue tomado por sorpresa y no pudo omitir una risa comprimida, sin embargo se sereno casi al instante y volvio su vista hacia su plato, pero Siri no quito su sonrisa, sabia que Xo lo perdonaria, despues de varios minutos de competencia, a los que los alumnos les parecia que los dos chicos explotarian por lo rojos que estaban, y de que las chicas pidieran a todos los Dioses que alguno de los dos se quitara la camisa debido al calor, Siri no pudo mas y tomo a jarra de agua y se la empino completa, Xo levanto los brazos y dio un grito de triunfo, todos los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir fuertemente, Jack Xolur tenia el estomago mas fuerte de todo Hogwarts, sin embargo, aun debia ganarle al Gran Padfoot para poder duplicar su premio.

-Muy bien, muy bien, Xo!- exclamo Sirius dirigiendose al chico para felicitarlo- acabas de llevarte el premio mayor, pero aun queda una pregunta, deseas duplicarlo?

-Por supuesto que si!- dijo Xo decididamente.

-Bien pues, tu lo pediste- dijo Sirius conduciendo a Xo a una mesa apartada, era solo para dos personas, lo sento y se sento frente a el, de pronto aparecieron dos platos, uno frente a cada uno, en ellos habia una especie de caldo color rojo- esta es la Sopa del Demonio Merodeador- Xo olfateo la sopa y aparto su nariz inmediatamente, olia demasiado fuerte, eso parecia ser simplemete chile en agua, y no se equivocaba- el unico capaz de comerse tres platos seguidos ha sido James Potter, nadie, ni siquiera yo he podido superarlo, pero si quieres ganarte el doble premio deberas de terminartelo todo.

-Y se puede saber de que esta hecha la Sopa del Demonio Merodeador?- pregunto Xo con algo de miedo.

-No querras saberlo- respondio Sirius con una sonrisa, Xo trago saliva con dificultad y tomo la cuchara- a la cuenta de tres comenzamos, uno… dos… tres!

Sirius y X comenzaron a comer, en cuanto Xo paso la primer cucharada por la garanta sus ojos se aguaron y casi sale humo de sus orejas, era demasiado picante! Pero no se rendiria tan facilemtne, siguio comiendo e intento seguir el ritmo de Sirius, todos sus compañeros lo alentaban a seguir, pero justo frente a el habia una gran jarra de agua con hielo, fresca, la tentacion de tomar la jarra y bañarse con ella era demasiada, sin embargo se contuvo y siguio, cucharada tras cucharada, a los cuantos minutos se detuvo para poder tomar aire e intentar que su lengua se desentumiera, despues siguio, no se dio cuenta de cuando al fin, llego a la ultima cucharada, Sirius ya habia terminado, pero el aun tenia posibilidad de ganar ese premio doble, tomo la cuchara y la metio en su boca, trago y en cuanto el liquido termino de pasar por su gargata, Sirius tomo la jarra de agua y la lanzo contra el rostro de Xo, Xo se sintio tan bien, al fin, frescura de nuevo, los aplausos, gritos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, Xo habia ganado el mejor premio que se habia dado en Hogwarts.

-Felicidades, Xo… Xolur- dijo Siri extendiendole la mano a Xo, este se le quedo viendo por un par de segundos, no se sentia bien cuando Siri le llamaba por su apellido, pero debia hacerse el duro, le habia dolido mucho, literalmente, el que Siri lo dejara plantado en esa broma.

-Gracias, Potter- respondio Xo dandole la mano a Siri, Siri se volvio algo triste, pero ya le hablaba! Era un avance, decidio ir a visitar a Remus y Ara antes de la practica de Quidditch que tenian esa noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Listas?- murmuraba una chica, ella y sus dos amigas se encontraban escondidas en los vestiarios de Gryffindor.

-Listas- respondieron las chicas.

-Bien, solo tomen las de Annie y Jo, no lo hagan con la de Sirius- les dijo Eli a AnaV y a Hinzy, las dos asintieron y salieron de su escondite, fueron hacia las escobas, era facil identificarlas, ya que las escobas de los hermano Potter eran las mejores del Colegio, y para poder diferenciarlas entre los tres, cada una tenia grabado el nombre de su dueño en letras doradas, se apresuraron a tomar las escobas de Annie y Jo, un par de conjuros y complicados movimientos de varita despues, las escobas volvian a estar en su lugar, las tres chicas salieron de los vestuarios con cuidado de no ser vistas.

-Espero que esto salga bien- dijo Hinzy mientras caminaban rumbo al Castillo, en ese momento el aullido de un par de lobos se escucho por todo el bosque.

-No te preocupes Hinz- dijo Eli mirando al bosque mientras sonreia- esto sera perfecto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Esa noche todo el equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch listo para entrenar, estaba ya oscuro pero Annie no queria dejar de entrenar, asi que los profesores pusieron hechizos para iluminar todo el lugar, pero habia un pequeño problema…

-No tengo escoba- dijo Xo parandose frente a Annie.

-Como?- pregunto Annie mirandolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-McGonagall me la confisco por una semana por andar monatando en los pasillos

-Xolur, eres un imbecil- le dijo Annie tapandose la cara con las manos.

-Ya, tranquila, si quieres me voy al Castillo- dijo Xo encogiendose de hombros.

-Claro que no, no te escaparas del entrenamiento- le dijo Annie mirandolo con los ojos entrecerrados- toma mi escoba.

-Bueno- dijo Xo rodando los ojos y tomando la escoba de Annie, la verdad era que le gustaba mucho montar la escoba de la chica, era la mejor escoba que habia en el mercado en esos momentos, y era genial.

-Bien, empezaremos el entrenamiento con un par de vueltas de calentamiento- dijo Annie al equipo.

-Y que tu no lo haras?- pregunto Jo mirandolo con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que si, pero Xo tiene mi escoba, ademas ai podre ver que tal lo hacen- respondio Annie sonriente, los chicos se encogieron de hombros, montaron sus escobas y se elevaron, al principio todo iba bien los tipicos gritos de Annie y Xo, Missy sintiendose agredida por las "ideas machistas" que tenian algunos miembros del equipo, y Siri intentando hablar con sus hermanos y amigo, todo iba normal, hasta que derrepente las escobas de Jo y Xo comenzarona sacudirse violentamente.

-Que sucede?!- grito Xo mientras se aferraba a la escoba para no caer.

-No lo se!- grito Jo quien tambien luchaba por no soltarse, en un rapido giro, las escobas, con todo y sus ocupantes, salieron disparadas en direccion al bosque prohibido.

-Jo! Xolur! A donde van?!- les grito Annie enojada, pero al ver que los chicos no podia controlar las escobas se alarmo- Missy, ve por McGonagall, Raven por tus padres, Sirius… Sirius! A donde vas?! Vuelve… idiota!- grito Annie al ver que Sirius salia detras de su hermano y amigo- Seb, quedate a ver si regresan los chicos, yo ire a decirle a mi mama- Sebastien asintio y se quedo en el campo mirando hacia donde habian ido los chicos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Que demonios esta pasando?!- gritaba Xo mientras intentaba sostenerse mientras las ramas de los arboles lo golpeaban en la cara.

-A donde vamos?!- grito tambien Jo, que no estaba mejor que Xo, detras de ellos venia Siri intentando mantener el paso que llevaban las escobas de los otros dos, al fin, en un claro del bosque, las escobas descontroladas se detuvieron de golpe provocando que sus ocupantes salieran volando hacia adelante, estaban casi pegados al suelo, asi que el golpe no dolio tanto.

-Estupida escoba- dijo Xo poniendose de pie.

-Chicos! Estan bien?!- llego Siri y baj de un brinco de su escoba.

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes- le dijo Jo mirando en donde se encontraban- en donde estamos?

-En el bosque- respondio Xo con obviedad.

-Me refiero a que parte- le dijo Jo rodando los oijos.

-Nunca habiamos venio a este lado- dijo Siri mirando a todos lados tambien.

-Creo que…- Xo callo en ese instante, se sentia que la tierra temblaba, como si un dinosaurio se acercara poco a poco, los chicos comenzaron a asustarse, so sabian que podia ser.

-Que diablos es…- Siri no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que una enorme sombra cubrio a los tres chicos.

-No puede…- comenzaron a decir los tres mirando la sombra.

-_Hagger?_- dijo la sombra gigante, los chicos intentaron retroseder, pero al mirar tras ellos se congelaron ante lo que vieron, dos lobos, un adulto yun joven los miraban furiosos, estaban a punto de atacar.

-De esta no salimos chicos- dijo Jo, los tres chicos hicieron un circulo poniendo sus espaldas juntas y sacaron sus varitas, sabian que no tenian esperanza contra un gigante y dos licantropos, pero si los querian matar, les darian batalla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saben que.. quiero un aguachile..!! no describi las demas comidas porque se me iban a salir los ojos.. tengo ya casi siete meses sin comerme un taco..:s que mal, lo se.. pero bueno.. espeo ke les haya gustado el capi.. dejenme Reviews por fa..!!

Por cierto.. si hay alguien que no sabe:

-_Wasabi_: es la cosa verde que te dan en el Sushi y que pica mucho.

-_Tostadas_: es una tortilla frita, tipica comida Mexicana.


	37. Tres Lobos?

Otra vez.. perdon por n poner el capi ayer… pero eske hasta hoy se fue mi sobrinita..!! por lo ke ya soy libre para escribir..!!XD hahaha pero ke kreen..?? el Lunes entro a clases..:( ke mal.. lo se.. pero intentare ponerles otro capi manana..XD si eske mi cerebro no se seca y se me akaban las ideas.. bueno pues aki les dejo este capi..!! _5 Reviews y actualizo0o0o..!!_

**Sion-Allegra**: si ya la professional ha hablado..XD hahaha yo tmb kiero un aguachile.. no se kuales dices pero han de estar ricos si estan enseguida del "canal" hahahhaXD wakiss..XP Sii te dio lastima Siri.!! Aunke tus deseos contra el no sean Buenos.. por lo menos te ablandaste..XD espero ke te haya ido bien en LA..XD me dejas Review por kapi..!!!XD hahah ntk.. espero ke te gusten los kapis..!!

**Krissalis Potter**: si lo se.. todos odian a Eli..XD hahahha pero es la ke le pone sabor al fic.. o no..??XD pues de ke les hara algo a los Jr les hara algo.. no muy malo.. o bueno.. no se..XD hahaha kien sabe ke tenga preparado mi cerebro..XD y siii.. ke bueno ke notaste la pocion..!! eres la unica que lo noto.. al parecer.. pero bueno.. si tomaron la pocion.. ya versa ke paso0o0o..!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Carolaqd**: te gusta el chile..?? la vdd a mi tmb.. pero tengo 7 meses sin comer algo picante maske esa kosa verde del sushi…fatal.. lo se.. ya me tiene harta..x( hahahahha aki ya esta la continuacion..XD no te mueras de intriga..!! luego kien me lee..!! hahahaha bueno pues aki ya te dejo otro capi.. espero ke te guste..!!

**Jafi Black**: perdoname por dejarlo asi..XD hahahha ke bueno ke no me odias..XD hahahhaa me allegro y bastante porke ya tengo bastantes amenazas..XD y pues ya aki versa ke pasa kon el problema de los Jr..XD komo te fue kon la tarea de tu prima..? hahahha espero tu GRAN critica por fa..!!XD me encantan los Reviews largo0o0os..XD bueno pues espero ke te guste este capi..XD

**Andy**: Siii.!! Siri pobresito no lo kieren…XD hahaha eso ultimo ke les paso solo les pasa a los Potters, y a sua amigos..XD hahah aki ya esta otro capi.. espero ke te guste..!!XD

**0ººVaLiIiThAxºº0**: grx por dejarme Review..!!XD hahaha aki esta ya otro capi… ke bueno ke te gusto el anterio0o0or..!! espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Lord Xolur**: No la traigo contra Xo.. eske el es el mejor amigo de los gemelos.. ke kerias.. ser amigo de un Potter cuesta..!!XD hahaha ya aki ya versa lo ke les pasa a los pobres..XD hahahah no describi ningun plato de comida porke se me saldrian los ojos.. fatal..!! ya me deja escribir mi sobrinita..!! aki esta el capi.. espero ke te guste..!!

**Ginny Potter W**: Ya te conteste por mail..!!XD hahah espero ke lo leas.. ya me kaiste bien tmb..!! grax por tus Reviews.!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tres Lobos..??**

_-De esta no salimos chicos- dijo Jo, los tres chicos hicieron un circulo poniendo sus espaldas juntas y sacaron sus varitas, sabian que no tenian esperanza contra un gigante y dos licantropos, pero si los querian matar, les darian batalla._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-A donde rayos fueron?- pregunto Sirius Black volviendo a su forma humana.

-No lo se, vinieron para aca, estoy seguro- respondio Harry destransformandose tambien, habian perdido el rastro de Ara y Remus, habian salido corriendo, no supieron por que, pero debian encontrarlos, Ara y Remus si habian tomado su pocion esa noche, pero al parecer, estaba mal hecha, asi que no les sirvio de nada.

-Escuchaste eso?- pregunto Sirius, habia escuchado claramente como un par de lobos aullaban.

-Si, son ellos, vamos a ver que estan…- Harry no pudo terminar, en ese momento los gritos de tres chicos los hicieron perder absolutamente todo el color, Remus y Ara estaban atacando a algun chico! Se apresuraron a transformarse y salir corriendo en direccion de los gritos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Annie no podia localizar a su madre, habia ido a su casa por Red Flu, no estaba ahi, tampoco Raven encontraba a sus padres, las dos corrian desesperadas en busca de la profesora McGonagall, se encontraron a Missy en el caino, McGonagall habia salido del Castillo.

-Debemos decirle a un profesor- dijo Annie- quien estara en su oficina a esta hora?

-Hola chicas, que hacen?

-Tonks!

-Tia Tonks, debes ayudarnos!- dijo Annie mirandola muy alterada.

-Que paso?- pregunto Tonks preocupada ante la cara de las tres chicas.

-Las escobas de Xo y Jo se volvieron locas- drespondio Raven- estan en el bosque.

-En el bosque? En Luna Llena?- pregunto Tonks comenzando a acelerar el paso rumbo a los terrenos, las chicas, Tonks incluida, corrieron hasta llegar a las puertas de salida- chicas, no salgan, es peligroso, vayan y llamen a sus padres.

-No los encontramos- dijo Annie muy preocupada.

-No estan ni en mi casa, ni en la de mi tio Harry, ni en la de ustedes- ennumero Raven.

-Fueron a la Madriguera, tenian algo pendiente con Molly- les dijo Tonks, ahora quiero que vayan y les digan que vengan.

-Aun hay un chico en el Campo de Quidditch- dijo Annie.

-Bueno, Annie, ven conmigo, Raven ve por tus padres y…

-Missy- dijo la morena al ver que Tonks le hablaba a ella.

-Missy, espera a que McGonagall regrese y le explicas, por favor- dijo Tonks, y asi lo hicieron, Raven salio disparada hacia la chimenea mas cercana y Missy fue hacia la oficina de la Directora, Tonks y Annie corrieron hacia el Campo de Quidditch lo mas rapido que pudieron.

-Seb!- grito Annie al apenas entrar en el.

-Annie, los chicos aun no vuelven- explico el aludido señalando hacia el bosque.

-No se preocupen, yo ire por ellos, ustedes de vuelta al Castillo, me entendieron?- les dijo Tonks seriamente, los dos chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el Castillo, Tonks saco su varita junto con su arma de balas de Nitrato de Plata y se adentro en el bosque con mucho cuidado.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Mama, esto no es justo.

-Si, ya somos mayores, tenemos hijos, por que aun debemos hacer esto?

-Seran padres, pero aun son hijos mios, por lo que ayudaran a su madre a limpiar el jardin de esos molestos gnomos- les dijo Molly a Fred, George, Ron y Charlie, quienes la habian visitado esa noche, ya que Molly habia hecho panques de chocolate con crema, y a ellos los hechizaba con ellos, los hombres salieron al jardin a limpiarlo, mientras las mujeres sequedaron en la cocina tomando te.

-Gin, como sigue Harry, me dijiste que queria investigar mas sobre… ya sabes?- pregunto su madre apartandose un poco para poder hablar con su hija a solas.

-Ya esta mejor, pero sigue muy preocupado por eso- explico Ginny mirando a su madre con preocupacion- de no ser por Sirius no se uqe hubiera hecho.

-Debes ser fuerte Ginny, el te necesita, ahora mas que nunca, esto del Horrocruxe no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, el lo sabe, por eso debes permanecer a su lado- le dijo Molly poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su hija.

-Lo se mama, yo no dejare a Harry solo, nunca- le dijo Ginny sonriendo- le ayudare a descubrir por que la mitad del Horrocruxe paso a Sirius.

-Creo que tengo un buen comienzo para eso- explico Hermione metiendose en la platica entre madre e hija.

-A que te refieres Herms?- pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

-Creo que ya se por que Sirius tiene una parte del Horrocruxe, segun yo, no se lo paso Harry, por lo menos no directamente- explico Herms dejando a Molly y a Ginny boquiabiertas.

-Como de que no se lo paso directamente?- pregunto esta vez Molly.

-Consegui un libro sobre magia oscura, y si estudiamos lo que paso en la ultima batalla entre Harry y Voldemort…- Hermione no pudo terminar la explicacion, ya que en ese momento la cabeza de Raven se asomaba por la chimenea.

-Mama!- practicamente grito la chica.

-Rav! Que haces?- pregunto Hermione arrodilalndoze frente a la chimenea.

-Deben venir! Ahora! Sirius y Jo! Estan en el bosque!- fue lo unico que pudo decir Raven, ya que su madre le dijo que se apartara porque iria en ese mismo instante.

-RON!- grito Hermione lo mas fuerte que pudo mientras Ginny entraba en la chimenea.

-Que paso?- entro rapidamente Ron preocupado ante el grito que habia pegado su mujer.

-Los chicos estan en problemas- explico Hermione tomando un puñado de Polvos Flu y entrando en la chimenea, Ron se apresuro a seguirla, despues los demas hermanos Weasley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tres chicos se encontraban en un claro del Bosque Prohibido, hacian un circulo entre ellos dandose la espalda para tener vigilados a sus atacantes, sabian que les era practicamente imposible salir de esa situacion con vida, un gigante en un lado y un par de licantropos cerrandoles su via de escape, no tenian oportunidad alguna.

-Chicos- dijo Siri aun de espaldas a los otros dos y con la varita en alto.

-Si?- respondieron los aludidos que estaban en la misma posicion que Siri.

-Lo lamento, todo lo que paso desde vacaciones, no debi haberte abandonado Xo y tampoco debi haberte dicho todas esas cosas Jo, perdoneme por favor- dijo Siri, su voz sonaba arrepentida, pero su guardia no bajaba.

-Sirius, no te preocupes- dijo Jo volviendose un poco a mirar a su hermano.

-No me agrada estar peleado contigo amigo- dijo Xo tambien volteando un poco la cara con ellos- ademas, no quiero morir sabiendo que, al final, estaba peleado con mi mejor amigo.

-No vamos a morir- dijo Siri intentando convencerse a si mismo- saldremos de esta chicos, no se como, pero lo lograremos.

En ese momento los licantropos los rodearon, acechando, decidian desde que angulo atacar, el gigante seguia llamando a un tal _"Hagger_", no tenian ni la menor idea de lo que era eso, sin embargo, el gigante se ponia inquieto al ver que los chicos no le respondian y cada vez hacia movimientos mas violentos, los chicos no sabian hacia donde moverse para no ser golpeados por las ramas que soltaban los arboles que agitaba el gigante, no se separaban para que los licantropos no los atacaran por separado, seria mas riesgoso, al parecer los lobos dejarian que el gigante hiciera el trabajo sucio para despues ellos terminarlo, los chicos no supieron en que momento fueron golpeados por e gigante con una gran rama que habia arrancado de la copa del arbol, ahora se encontraban en el suelo intentando huir, se habian separado, eso era malo, tenian que ser cuidadosos, si se alejaban del gigante los lobos se los tragarian, pero si se quedaban cerca del gigante podrian resultar mucho mas heridos, y muy mal heridos.

-Jo! Sirius!- gritaba Xo mientras corria de un lado a otro evitando al gigante, tenia un feo corte en la cabeza que manchaba de sangre su ya roja tunica de Quidditch, no sentia su antebrazo izquierdo y su mano no le respondia, se lo habia roto.

-Sirius! Xo! En donde estan?!- Jo seguia en el suelo, no se podia levantar, un tronco habia caido sobre su pierna derecha que, al parecer, se habia roto, tenia un corte en la ceja derecha, la sangre no dejaba que abriera ese ojo, por lo que, medio ciego e inmovil, estaba indefenso- necesito ayuda!

-Jo! Xo!- Siri estaba rodeado por los dos lobos, no sabia como se habia metido ahi, tenia un corte a lo largo de la espalda, no era muy profundo pero dolia horrors, el labio le sangraba y se habia golpeado la rodilla fuertemente contra una roca, por lo que casi no podia mover su pierna sin que le doliera un infierno, en ese momento escucho a su hermano pedir ayuda, que hacia, no podria con los hombres lobo, eran demasiado para el, gracia a Merlin, una de las ramas arrojadas cayo sobre el lobo mas joven, el adulto fue a auxiliarlo, con lo que Siri pudo salir de ahi e ir a buscar a su hermano.

Xo tambien scucho los gritos de auxilio de Jo, asi que siguio la voz de su amigo, al esquivar otro de los golpes del gigante y quedar en el suelo boca abajo, al fin pudo ver a los gemelos, Siri ayudaba a Jo a salir de debajo de un gran tronco, se apresuro air a ayudarles, cuando al fin lograron tener a Jo libre, corriron hacia uno de los arboles un poco alejados del gigante, esa no era buena idea, los lobos llegarian en cualquier momento, los tres chicos tomaron su varita, ya no les quedaba energia para nada mas, la oscuridad era casi completa, y noquerian hacer un _Lumos_ para no llamar la atencion de los lobos, estaban medio escondidos, asi que se quedaron ahi, en silencio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peter se encontraba en su celda, pensando en la visita que Eli les habia hecho a sus padres, no habia sido nada relevante, aunque desde ese dia, se dormia muy tarde esperando escuchar alguna que otra conversacion, y tambien era el primero que despertaba, no podia perder ni un segundo con esos Mortifagos, el los conocia muy bien, no eran nada tontos, pero todas las conversaciones que escuchaba eran sobre lo bien y mal que le habia ido en Hogwarts, Draco les decia que sus notas eran buenas, pero que habia tenido algunos problemas con las asignaturas, pero que se esforzaria mas y que lograria… un segundo, Peter se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento, Eli les habia dado sus notas de Hogwarts a sus padres? En diciembre? Pero si las notas no las dan hasta Junio! Entonces comenzo a encajar todos, las "buenas notas" de Eli debian significar buenas noticias, los "problemas con las asignaturas" serian los ataques fallidos a los trillizos Potter y finalmente "se esforzaria mas", ya tenian un plan para el siguiente ataque contra los Pottercillos, Eli era la espia en Hogwarts!! Peter se transformo rapidamente en rata y corrio hacia la habitacion en la que se encontraba con Harry, toco la puerta ferozmente hasta que uno de los Aurores abrio la ventanilla.

-Necesito hablar con Harry, es urgente!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-En donde estan?- pregunto Ginny una vez estando en el vestibulo de Hogwarts.

-No lo se, montaron las escobas, creo que estaban hechizadas- respondio Annie a su madre, Ginny tenia una cara seria y decidida, iria por sus hijos y no le importaba quien se lo intentara impedir.

-La tia Tonks ya fue a buscarlos- dijo Raven mirando a su padre, habia conjurado el Mapa del Merodeador y ahora buscaba alos chicos por todo el bosque.

-Aqui estan- dijo Ron al encontrar las tres motitas con los nombres de los chicos- Tonks no esta muy lejos de ahi pero al parecer no sabe a donde ir, pero Remus y Ara tambien estan cerca, Harry y Sirius corren desde el otro lado, pero aun estan algo alejados, y… oh no.

-Que? Oh no que, Ron?- pregunto Ginny al ver que su hermano perdia el color.

-Alguna de ustedes recuerda a Grwap?

-Tenemos que ir por mis hijos, ahora!- dijo Ginny, despues de mandar a las chicas a la Sala Comun, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George y Charlie se encaminaron al bosque.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry y Sirius corrian en direccion a donde percibian en olor de Ara y Remus, a Harry se le vino el alma a los pies, en este caso patas, al percivir un olor muy familiar para el, eran sus hijos, sus cachorros estaban siendo atacados por un par de licantropos, apreto e paso, Sirius tambien pecivio el olor de los chicos, asi que se dio prisa en seguir a Harry, al llegar a donde ellos creian era el lugar de donde provenia el olor de los chicos se detuvieron y buscaron con cuidado, no veian casi nada, pero en un instante, solo vieron como un arbol era arrancado del suelo y los chico corrian intentando escapar del violeto hermano de Hagrid, Sirius y Harry se paralizaron al ver hacia donde iban los chicos, Remus y Ara estaban justo frente a ellos, con una sola mirada, Harry y Sirius se entendieron, corrieron hacia los chicos, escucharon un grito de mujer, pero no le prestaron atecion, Harry se abalanzo contra Ara y la alejo de Jo, pero Sirius no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo para impedir que Remus saltara sobre Xo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los chicos seguian escondidos, no hacian ningun ruido para no ser descubiertos, pero unos segundos despues, el arbol en el que se refugiaban era arrancado desde la raiz por el gigante, Siri y Xo tomaron a Jo, uno de cada brazo, y lo ayudaron a huir, pero no se dieron cuenta que se dirigian directo hacia donde Remus y Ara estaban, cuando lo notaron ya era tarde, los lobos se preparaban a atacar.

-Jo! Sirius!- escucharon los chicos el llamado de su madre, miraron hacia donde ella estaba y vieron a un monton de pelirrojos y una cabeza morada peleando contra el gigante, no tuvieon mucho tiempo para mirarlos, pues en ese momento los lobos se lanzaron contra ellos.

Jo se cubrio la cara con un brazo mientras se apollaba en el otro sobre el suelo, espero el ataque del lobo, pero este nunca llego, al abrir los ojos vio una pantera sobre el lobo, peleaban salvajemente, en un rapido movimiento, la pantera logro que el lobo joven diera contra un arbol y quedara inconciente, Jo se sentia muy debil, por lo que tambien quedo inconciente en cuanto los ojos de su padre se posaron en el, ya estaba a salvo.

Xo, por otro lado, no pudo reaccionar y se quedo de piedra mirando como el imponente lobo adulto se abalanzaba contra el, solo deseo que no lo matara, eso era todo lo que pedia, tal vez muy mal herido, pero no muerto, en ese momento sintio como alguien lo empujaba hacia un lado, su cabeza dio contra una roca y su vista se nublo, lo unico que vio antes de desmayarse, fue a Siri siendo arrastrado hacia atras, por un animal muy grande.

Siri vio como Remus se le dejaba ir a Xo, Xo estaba paralizado, Siri no podia dejar que su amigo sufriera por su culpa, esa trampa no era para el, era slo para sus hermanos, el pobre de Xo no tenia nada que ver en esta pelea, sin pensarlo mucho, Siri se lanzo contra Xo y lo empujo hacia un lado, sintio como la cabeza de Xo golpeaba algo en el suelo, pero por lo menos seguiria vivo, entonces sintio como unos afilados dientes se enterraban en su pierna, Remus lo habia mordido, lo podia sentir, le dolia, si, pero no le importaba, estaba muy preocupado como para pensar en eso, de pronto sintio como era arrastrado hacia atras, Remus no solo lo habia mordido, se lo tragaria, pero, antes de quedar inconciente, sintio como su pierna quedaba libre, pero ya no importaba, Remus lo habia mordido, lo habia mordido!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capi corto.. lo se.. pero lo keria dejar aki para intrigarlos..XD hahaha los voy a torturar..!!!!! hahahahahahah (risa maniaca) no mentiras.. vere si manana o pasao puedo poner el sigiente capi,..!!XD tal vez ya tengamos tres lobitos..!!XD hahahahahahhah (risa maniaca de nuevo..XD) dejenme Reviews porfa..!!


	38. Verdades

Holis..!! pues ya aki les dejo este capi..!! hahha espero ke les guste.. no tengo mucho ke decir hoy.. solo que ya se acerca el final.. si.. he de decirles.. ke al parecer solo 2 capis mas y finalizo..!! pero ustedes me dicen.. hago Segunda parte o no..?? porque tengo dos finales planeados.. _uno es si me dicen que quieren que ya acabe la historia definitivamente y el otro es por si quieren seguir leyendo_.. asi que por favor.. respondan..:

_**CUAL DE LOS DOS FINALES QUIEREN??**_

_1)Continuacion._

_2)Finalizacion._

**Carolaqd**: si lo se.. soy mala.. hahaha me encnata ser mala..!!XD hahaha y darles sustos.. y maltratar a mis personajes..XD hahahah (risa maniaca) mis vacaciones..!!! me muero0o00o..!!:( pero bueno.. por lo menos todos sufrimos lo mismo..XD haha responde la pregunta de arriba por fixx..!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Ginny Potter W**: todo el mundo me amo cuando traje de vuelta a Sirius..XD hahaha si.. yo rezo por que J.K Rowling lo haga tambien.. que se apiade de Harry y de nosotras tambien..!!XD ahhaha ya se. el dia del Taco..1! y yo no lo pude celebrar..!!X( de donde demonios saco un taco aca en Japon..!!! fatal… no te preocupes.. que cuando Sirius se entere de que Eli lo engaña.. uuuyyy asi le va ir a la pobre..XD hahaha ya versa si Siri se hace Hombre Lobo..XD hahaha en este moemtno le doy gracias al Coeficiente Intelectual de Peter por hacerlo demorarse tant en descubrir a la espia.. hahahXD le puso mas emociona la historia..XD hahaha si que bueno ke te diste cuenta de lo de las calificaciones.. practicamente nadie lo noto..XD hahaha y tu conversacion… sin comentarios.. hahhahahhahahha ntk..!!XD si los e.. mi pobre Remusin..!! hahaha ya no te preocupes ke Eli recivira su merecido.. responde la pregunta de arriba por fixx..!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Andy**: por que te opones.. seria interesante no..?? ahhahahaXD me encanta dejar a la gente asi..!! por lo menos se que a ti si te dejo medio impactada..!! sii.. los gnomos se me ocurrio solo porque no tenia nada que poner en esa parte.. asi ke mande a los Weasley a recordar los viejos tiempos en la Madriguera..XD hahaha responde a la pregunta de arruba por fixx..!! espero ke te guste e capi..!!

**0ººVaLiIiThAxºº0**: siii..!! ya van dos que deje intrigadas..!! me encanta hacer eso..XD hahaha sorry..XD mira me encantaria agregarte al msn.. pero si lo pones aqui en FanFiction no sale.. si te fijas en tu Review tu msn no sale.. asi que te dare el mio y tu me agregas..!! mi msn es potter(guion bajo)evans es hotmail y toda la onda.. lo pongo asi porque si no, no sale.. si entendiste como..?? espero ke si..XD pero o esperes verme conectada seguido.. porke komo estoy viviendo en japon ahorita las horas son distintas y pues.. necesito dormir cuando ustedes estan en pleno dia..XD hahaha bueno pues espero ke me agregues..!! responde a la pregunta de arriba por fixx..!! espro ke te guste el capi..!!

**Anagl**: Nueva Lectora..!!!! siii..!! ke bien..!! ke bueno ke te gusta mi fic..!! sabes que opino igual que tu referente a Siri y su licantropia.. pero me gusta mucho asustar a los lectores..XD hahahah me encanta que te guste la historia de verdad.. espero ke te siga gustando.. responde a la pregunta de arriba por fixx..!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Jafi Black**: KE BEIO REVIEW..!! gracias por todas las cosas que dices.. no tengo muy buena imaginacion.. pero lo intento.. y escribo las cosa como a mi me gusta leerlas, detalladas..XD hahaha debo admitir que algunas de las cosas que escribo si son para rellenar, pero algunas veces terminan por encajar en la historia..XD hahaha ahora.. sobre lo que dices de las faltas de ortografia.. lo siento de verdad.. pero no se si habras leido en alguno de mis capitulos que ahorita estoy viviendo en Japon.. y esta makina no me korrige.. y tampoco tiene la letra "ñ" vieras el trabajo que me cuesta ponerla.. pero bueno.. eso de la ortografia en Word no me la sabia.. pero la utilizare ya que regrese a mi pais y que mi computadora este en español..XD hahaha y lo de los nombres.. tambien perdon.. pero como normalmente escribo en la noche me da mucho sueño y no puedo checar bien los nombres ke escribo..XD perdon..!! pero intentare fijarme mas.. no te preocupes.. se que la escuela quita mucho tiempo.. u con que pongas una palabra en el Review me doy por bien servida..XD hahaha pues esperoke te guste este capi..!! y podrias responder a la pregunto que hic arriba por favor..?? hahahahXD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Verdades..!!**

Siri abrio los ojos lentamente, la luz no dejaba enfocar bien, cuando al fin pudo ver a su alrededor reconocio la habitacion de inmediato, estaba en la enfermeria de Hogwarts, serian cerca de las siete de la mañana, extrañamente estaba recostado boca abajo, intento levantarse, pero un dolor en su espalda lo hizo detenerse, entonces recordo lo pasado la noche anterior, su pierna, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y logro levantarse de la cama, a su lado, sentada en un sillon estaba su madre, dormia placidamente recargando su cabeza en el hombro se su padre, Harry no traia camisa y tenia vendado todo el torso, estaba apoyado en la cama de Jo y tambien dormia profundamente, Siri se paseo por la enfermeria para ver el resultado de su pequeño encuentro con Grwap y los licantropos.

Jo estaba en la cama continua a la suya, tenia la pierna vendada y pequeños cortes por toda la cara, en la cama siguiente estaba Xo, tenia unas vendas en la cabeza, parecia un turbante, el brazo izquierdo tambien vendado y muchos golpes por todos lados, frente a sus camas estaban Ara, Remus y Sirius, estos ultimos no se veian nada bien, parecia que los habia arrollado el Autobus Noctambulo, tenian vendas por todos lados y grandes y profundas heridas por todo el cuerpo, los dos respiraban medio entrecortadamente, alguna costilla rota tal vez, Siri no pudo retener un par de lagrimas al ver a Remus, lo habia mordido, seria un licantropo tambien, no lo podia creer, como en un segundo tu vida podia cambiar tan radicalmente.

-Sirius?- llamo la voz de su madre, Siri se giro con lagrimas en los ojos, Ginny estaba parada y caminaba hacia el lentamente.

-Mama- fue lo unico que dijo Siri y corrio a los brazos de su madre, ella lo abrazo y dejo que su niño se desahogara, ella ya habia visto la herida en su pierna, al principio no reconocio que era, pero despues recordo la Luna Llena, no podia ser cierto.

-Ya, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien- le Ginny dijo en un susurro.

-No, no va a estar bien, me mordieron, sere un Hombre Lobo- dijo Siri llorando y aferrandose a su madre.

-Amor- le dijo Ginny abrazandolo mas fuerte, en ese momento Harry desperto, al ver a su hijo despierto corrio hacia el a abrazarlo.

-Sirius, estas bien?- le dijo mientras abrazaba a Siri y a Ginny juntos, Siri no respondio, sabia que no podia decirles lo que en verdad sentia, ya que Remus se sentiria muy mal por haberlo mordido, poco a poco, todos los que estaban en la enfermeria fueron despertando, todos menos Sirius y Remus, se veian de verdad mal, Harry estaba muy preocupado, por ambos, acababa de recuperara Sirius, no queria perderlo de nuevo, y Remus, pobre Remus, ya le habia pasado de todo ese año. (**n/a:** si, lo se.. me gusta hacerlo sufrir..XD)

cerca de las diez de la mañana Ron, Hermione, Raven, Henry, Annie, Clio y Suemy aparecieron en la enfermeria, las chicas fueron con Ara para ver como estaba, los adultos fueron con Tonks, Harry y Ginny para ver como seguian Remus y Sirius, Jo, Siri y Xo estaban recostados en la cama de Jo hablando de lo que habia pasado, ningun chico sabia lo que le habia pasado a Siri, solo los adultos se habian dado cuenta de la mordida.

-Xo, lo sentimos mucho de verdad- dijo Jo mirandolo fijamente.

-De que hablas?- pregunto Xo confundido.

-Bueno, esque este año, pues, no ha sido muy tranquilo que digamos, y la verdad es que tu no tienes nada que ver en nuestros problemas, asi que sentimos que te lleven de corbata por estar con nosotros- le dijo Siri bajando la mirada.

-Siri, Jo, no se preocupen, ustedes hacen que mi vida no sea aburrida, no digo que me agrade la idea de que intenten asesinarme por error, ni nada de eso, pero me alegra poder ayudarlos- dijo Xo mirando a los gemelos con una sonrisa, estos dos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-De verdad estas bien?- pregunto Jo incredulo.

-Si, creo que te golpeaste la cabeza bastante fuerte- dijo Siri mirando a Xo curiosamente.

-Ya, no sean tontos- les dijo Xo con un ademan de la mano- no es nada facil ser el mejor amigo de un Potter.

-En eso tienes razon chico- dijo Ron caminando hacia la jarra de agua que estaba en la mesita de la cama de Jo- ser el mejor amigo de un Potter es peligroso, pero la verdad es que vale la pena, cierto?

-Totalmente- respondio Xo chocando su vaso con el de Ron a modo de brindis.

-Bueno chicos, tuvieron la misma suerte que su padre al encontrar a sus amigos- dijo Harry acercandose a ellos sonriente- los compadezco.

-Hey!- exclamaron Ron y Xo mientras los tres Potter reian.

-Chicos- todos voltearon a ver quien los llamaba, era Ara, tenia la mirada triste, al parecer se culpaba de algo.

-Ara, como te sientes?- pregunto Jo.

-Bien, gracias, yo… chicos quiero disculparme con ustedes, en nombre mio y de papa, por atacarlos anoche, de verdad que no fue mi intencion…

-Ara no te preocupes- le dijo Siri fingiendo una sonrisa, la verdad era que no culpaba ni a Ara ni a Remus por haberlos atacado, pero aun recordaba la mordida- no tuvieron la culpa.

-Es verdad, la Luna los cambia totalmente- siguio Jo sonriendole a la chica.

-Lo se, pero no es eso- dijo Ara, sus ojos estaban brillantes y a punto de soltar lagrimas- no se que paso, la pocion no dio resultado, no sirvio de…

-Un segundo, tomaron la pocion?- interrumpio Harry mirando a Ara con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si, claro que si, Sirius, tu nos viste tomarla, no es asi?- respondio Ara mirando a Siri.

-Es verdad, antes de irme al Campo de Quidditch fui a ver como estaban, y se tomaron la pocion, aunque el tio Remus dijo que savia raro.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo, en ese momento el celular de Harry comenzo a sonar, Harry fue a contestar rapidamente.

-Hola?

-Señor Potter, hablo desde Azkaban, Pettigrew dice que tiene algo sumamente importante que decirle- se escucho la voz del otro lado, sonaba algo agitada, cosa que a Harry le preocupo.

-Esta bien, ire en cuanto pueda- dijo Harry, aunque no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-Señor, Pettigrew dice que es urgente, debe venir inmediatamente- dijo de nuevo la voz del Auror.

-Harry, que sucede?- pregunto Ginny al ver la cara de Harry, parecia preocupado.

-Esta bien voy para alla- dijo Harry colgando su celular- Gin, debo ir a Azkaban, dicen que es urgente

-Crees que Peter descubrio al espia?- pregunto Ron llendo hacia su amigo.

-Eso espero, ire rapidamente, vuelvo en unos minutos, eso espero- dijo Harry poniendose la tunica y saliendo de la enfermeria, de la prisa, Harry no se dio cuenta que una chica habia escuchado todo lo que habian platicado, y ahora se dirigia su Sala Comun rapidamente, el plan se vendria abajo si las descubrian.

-Eli- dijo AnaV llegando a la Sala Comun de Slytherin, intentaba controlar su respiracion.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Eli preocupada al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-Potter… Azkaban… nos descubrieron- fue lo unico que AnaV pudo decir debido a que no recuperaba el aliento.

-No!- exclamo Hinzy tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Tranquilas, vamso arriba, debemos llamar a la artilleria pesada, esto se puso feo- dijo Eli saliendo disparada hacia su habitacion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Severus- dijo Draco, Snape dio una rapida mirada ala celda de Peter, no habia nada en ella, con la prisa, Peter habia olvidado poner el bulto de mantas en su cama para que creyeran que dormia.

-A donde demonios fue?- pregunto Snape pegandose a los barrotes de su celda, Bella se apresuro a mirar la celda de Pettigrew y en efecto, estaba vacia.

-Escuchen, Eli dice que las cosas se pusieron feas- dijo Draco mirando el mensaje que su hija le habia mandado, desde que le habia dado el papel con sus "notas de Hogwarts" la comunicacion entre ellos era mas rapida- Potter esta en este momento en Azkaban.

-Potter? Harry Potter?- pregunto Bella mirando a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si, Harry Potter- respondio Draco.

-Es nuesta oportunidad- dijo Snape- debemos salir de aqui.

-No se preocupen, solo me falta muy poco para poder salir- dijo Draco poniendose de rodillas y acercandose a dos barrotes que se veian algo flojos, resulta que el papel de las "notas de Eli" no era un simple papel, tenia un hechizo, en cuanto tocaba metal,.cherpel se ponia tan duro como este y tan filoso como una navaja, asi qeu poco a poco, Draco habia limado dos de los barrotes, el no podria salir, pero Pansy si, asi Pansy le quitaria la varita a algun Auror y los sacaria a todos_, "Idiotas"_, habia pensado Draco, _"Utilizaron todos los medios Magicos habiados y por haber para mantenernos aqui, pero se olvidaron de los medios de escape Muggles"._

-Pansy, estas lista?- pregunto Bella mirandola, Pansy se habia pasado dias y dias practicando contra Draco para poder derribarlo, lo habia logrado en varias ocaciones.

-Estoy lista- dijo Pansy, habia entrenado bastante, ya podria tirar a cualquier hombre que intetara atacarla, pero el punto no era solo tirarlo, sino dejarlo inconciente para que no llamara a los demas.

-Listo- dijo Draco retirando el ultimo de los tubos- adelante, nosotros llamaremos a algun guardia.

Draco le dio un ligero beso a su esposa deseandole buena suerte, Pansy se tiro pecho tierra y comenzo a salir, era estrecho, pero ella era bastante delgada, por lo que no tuvo problemas, Pansy se escondio detras de un pilar que habia cerca y espero al guardia.

-Solo uno de nosotros debe hacer ruido, de lo contrario vendra mas de un guardia- dijo Snape mirando a todos.

-Yo lo hare- dijo Bella pegandose a los barrotes de su celda, al asegurarse que Pansy estaba fuera de la vista, Bella comenzo a gritar y a hacer ruido, el plan funciono, uno de los Aurores aparecio enseguida, Bella hizo que se moviera rapido para que no tuviera oportunidad de ver a Pansy escondida, en cuanto el Auror llego a la celda de Bella, Pansy salio de su escondite.

-Pero que…- el Auror no tuvo tiempo de atacar ni de hacer algun hechizo, Pansy le hizo una especie de llave y lo derrivo al tiempo que arrabcaba la varita de la mano del Auror.

-_Desmanius_- el Auror cayo desmayado al instante, Pansy se dirigio sonriente a la celda de su espodo y la abrio con un simple Alohomora. (**n/a:** si lo se.. un hechizo muy simple como para abrir una celda, pero tengo el cerebro un poco apagado hoy…)

-Te amo- dijo Draco besandola.

-Lo se- respondio Pansy para despues dirigirse a las demas celdas.

Todos los Mortifagos de esa seccion estaban libres, bueno, medio libres, aun debian salir de la prision para pode aparecerse en Hogsmeade e ir por la hija de Draco y Pansy.

-Siganme, seguiremos las indicaciones que me dio Eli- dijo Draco caminando en silencio, era incredible la facilidad con la que se movian y no eran vistos, considerando que era un grupo de mas o menos 25 Mortifagos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A muchisimos kilometros de ahi, en una imponente mansion en uno de los mas prestigiosos barrios de Londres, un hombre de unos 25 años de edad estaba sentado en un sillon de cuero negro junto a una chimenea bastante grande, era toda de marmol con incristaciones de esmeraldas, el hombre, de tez sumamente blanca, con cabello rubio y largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, un rostro bellisimo de facciones muy finas, y unos ojos azules que combinaban perfectamente con su palida piel, estaba sentado perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una lechuza negra se poso en la ventana, la ventana, extrañamente estaba cubierta con un plastico negro para que la luz del sol no entrara por ella..

-Thaddeus- llamo el hombre, enseguida un hombre algo mayor aparecio ipor la enorme puerta blanca, vestia con un traje negro y guantes blacos, al parecer elra el mayordomo.

-Llamo señor- dijo el mayordomo haciando una ligera reverencia.

-Hay una lechuza en la ventanta- dijo con simpleza el hombre sentado en el sillon sin siquiera mover su cabeza, el mayordomo fue hacia la ventana y la abrio, la lechuza negra no dejo de volar cuando el hombre le quitaba la carta que llevaba atada a la pata, en cuanto la libraron de la carta, lalechuza salio volando y desaparecio, Thaddeus se dirigio al hombre sentado y le entrego la carta, despues hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitacion.

El hombre abrio la carta y la leyo, esa carta era de su hija, ya le habia explicado todo lo que entre ella y dos chicas mas habian intentado hacerle a los trillizos Potter, incluso le dijo lo del Horrocruxe, el ya habia estado preparando todo un ejercito de criaturas tenebrosas para poder atacar Hogwars en un caso de emergencia, y al parecer, ese caso si se habia dado, la carta tenia una simple frase, y esa simple frase haria que todo cambiase, y que la ultima batalla que se habia llevado a cabo mas de 20 años atras, se regenerara.

_Papa:_

_Nos descubrieron, necesitamos toda la ayuda que tengas._

Ana 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry corria hacia Hogsmeade para poder aparecerse en Azkaban, se habia transformado en pantera para ir mas rapido, pero con las heridas le era muy dificil apresurar el paso, al fin diviso la aldea, decidio que ya estaba fuera de los terrenos de la escuela por lo que se detuvo, se destransformo y desaparecio de ese lugar.

Harry aparecio apresuradamente en Azkaban, saludo al guardia rapidamente, quien le hizo un chequeo rapido y despues lo dejo pasar, Harry corrio hasta llegar al cuarto en donde se encontraba Peter, llego a la puerta y la abrio rapidamente.

-Harry! Al fin!- exclamo Peter al verlo- sientate y bebe algo, que te tengo… bueno no se si sean buenas noticias.

-Que paso?- pregunto Harry recuperando el aliento y sentandose en un sillon.

-La espia en Hogwarts, ya se quien es- le respondio Peter, Harry lo miro atento esperando que le digera- la hija de los Malfoy vino en año nuevo.

-Lo se, yo le di permiso, me dijo que…

-La dejaste venir a Azkaban?- pregunto Peter incredulo.

-Bueno, ella me dijo que tenia un regalo para sus padres y…

-Y sabes cual era ese regalo?- volvio a preguntar Peter, Harry nego con la cabeza con el entrecejo algo fruncido- sus notas de Hogwarts.

-Y eso que tiene de…

-Harry, piensa! Notas de Hogwarts? En Diciembre?- casi grito Peter, entonces Harry cayo en cuenta, la hija de los Malfoy les habia dado informacion a Draco y los demas, debia moverse a prisa si queria evitar que esa niña les hiciera daño a sus hijos.

-Peter, date prisa que vienes conmigo- dijo Harry poniendose de pie.

-Como?- pregunto Peter con los ojos como platos.

-Necesitare pruebas cuando agarre a esa niña, y tu eres la unica prueba que tengo, se que le costara al Ministerio confiar en ti, pero los convecere, no te preocupes- le dijo Harry tirando de la manga de la camisa de Peter para que se diera prisa.

Corrieron todo el camino hacia la salida, debian llegar antes de que esa niña les hiciera algo a los trillizos, como pudo ser tan idiota y dejars convences por una mirada falsamente angelical, se habia advertido a si mismo no confiarse, y mieren lo que paso por dejarse llevar por su lado paternal, habia dejado a un mini-Mortifago suelto, y lo peor de todo, en Hogwarts, iba muy distraido en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la salida, abrio la puerta rapidamente, y lo que vio afuera lo hizo perder el color.

-Bien, bien, bien, Potter- Bellatrix Lestrange lo miraba con burla- veo que no haz cambiado, eres tan ingenuo e idiota como cuando eras adolecente.

-Bellatrix- fue lo unico que Harry dijo, la miraba con odio, el mismo odio que siempre habia tenido hacia ella por haberle quitado a su padrino cuando mas lo necesitaba.

-Pettigrew, ya sabia yo que eras una asquerosa rata traidora- dijo Bella mirando a Peter con asco.

-Prefiero ser una rata traidora que este del lado bueno- dijo Peter.

-Eres un imbecil- le dijo Bella- bueno, Potter, con tu permiso, me retiro.

-No te atrevas- dijo Harry amenazandola con la varita.

-Uuhh…- Bella fingio que temblaba- no seas tonto, que no ibas a vigilar a tus cachorros, Potter?- la cara de Harry se torno repentinamente preocupada- Eli ya debe de estar a mitad de nuestro plan, asi que te recomiendo que te vayas, nosotros ya escapamos, y nada puedes hacer.

Bella desaparecio dejando en el aire su malevola risa, Harry miraba el lugar en el que Bella habia desaparesido, el plan de los Mortifagos ya habia empezado? Debia llegar rapidamente a Hogwarts.

-Harry- lo llamo Peter mirandolo con preocupacion.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir por mis hijos- dijo Harry antes de desaparecer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Remus?- pregunto Tonks al ver que Remus abria los ojos poco a poco- amor, estas bien?

-Nymphy, casate conmigo- fue lo unico que dijo el licantropo.

-Como?- pregunto Tonks, no se esperaba esa pregunta, al igual que todos los que estaban alrededor de la cama del Hombre Lobo.

-Casate conmigo- repitio Remus abriendo los ojos completamente y mirando a Tonks fijamente- ya me ha pasado de todo este año, y no quiero morir sin haberme casado con la mujer que amo.

-No vas a morir Remus- le dijo Tonks rodando los ojos, aunque tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la felicidad que le daba que Remus le pidiera matrimonio.

-Bueno, con lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora…- dijo Remus con una sonrisa, ya todos sonreian, en especial Tonks y Ara, Remus hizo un esfuerzo, se sento en su cama y tomo la mano de Tonks- Nymphadora Tonks, me harias el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Tonks dejo salir un par de lagrimas de felicidad y abrazo con cuidado a Remus, Hermione y Ginny estaban conmovidas llorando silenciosamente con sonrisas en su rostro, Annie, Suemy, Clio y Raven sonreian ampliamente, Ron, los gemelos y Xo chiflaban y aplaudian, Ara miraba a sus padres con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ven aqui Caperusita- dijo Remus llamando a Ara con un brazo, Ara se apresuro a unirse al abrazo familiar, estaba tan feliz de que sus padres al fin se casaran, ya se imaginaba la boda,, debia ser perfecta, las flores rosas como le gustabana su madre, pero tambien unas cuantas cosas clasicas que eran las que les gustaban a su padre, mira que ni anillo tenian y ella ya planeando todo, pero no le importo, estaba tan feliz que en ese momento hasta una capillita en Las Vegas le serviria.

-Si! Despedida de soltero!- gritaron los chicos haciendo reir a todos.

-Mas les vale que no- advirtieron sus madres en tono regañon, pero estaban sonriendo, cerraron las cortinas y salieron de ahi dejando a los futuros señor y señora Lupin con algo de privacidad, todos se sentaron cerca de la cama de Sirius para vigilarlo y hablar sobre la boda.

-Se emocionan demasiado, creo que aun faltan varios meses para que Remus y Tonks se casen- dijo Ron y despues tomo agua.

-Ron no seas insencible- lo regaño Ginny pegandole en la espalda y provocando que Ron se ahogara, Hermione rio ante la escena de los hermanos, mientras los chicos hablaban un poco mas apartados, Siri estaba muy callado, los chicos se dieron cuenta de esto, y no pudieron evitar preguntarle que sucedia, pero el solo les decia que estaba bien, y que no se preocuparan, hasta que Clio se harto de las respuestas poco convinscentes de Siri, aun estaba enojada con el, pero ya no tanto debido a lo que habia pasado, asi que despues de la decima vez que Siri contestaba con una sonrisa falsa, Clio se paro y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ya estuvo bueno, a ti que te pasa?- pregunto casi gritando.

-Clio, por favor- dijo Siri mirando de reojo hacia la cama de Remus.

-Nada de por favor, te tenemos preguntando que demonios te pasa desde hace como media hora y no dices nada escepto "No se preocupen, estoy bien"- dijo Clio algo enojada.

-Clio, baja la voz por favor- pidio Siri, no sabia por que, pero le molestaba que Clio le hablara asi sin saber la situacion por la que el pasaba, era un licantropo, si, tenia un tio y una prima que tambien lo eran, pero una cosa era estar acostumbrado a ese tema, y otra muy diferente era ser un Hombre Lobo.

-Dinos que es lo que te pasa- insistio Clio en el mismo tono.

-No si no bajas la voz- dijo Siri ya molesto mirando a la cama de Remus de nuevo.

-Vamos, que puede ser tan malo para no querer decirnos?- pregunto Jo mirando a su hermano.

-Jo, no ahora por favor- dijo Siri mirando a su hermano con una mirada suplicante.

-Siri, dinoslo, no creo que sea tan malo- dijo Raven mirandolo, Siri vio que todos lo miraban curiosamente, cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Ara bajo la mirada inmediatamente.

-Ya! Dinoslo!- grito Clio enojada, despues de todo lo que les habia hecho todavia se ponia a ocultarles cosas.

-Clio!- grito de vuelta Siri, ya se habia hartado de la poca sencibilidad de los chicos- quieres ke te diga lo que paso? Bien te lo dire!

-Sirius- advirtio su madre, pero Siri estaba bastante enfadado por lo que no hizo caso.

-Anoche el tio Remus me mordio, bien?- grito de nuevo Siri, logicamente, Remus escucho y se quedo de piedra- ahora yo tambien soy un licantropo, ya estan contentos? Ya les dige lo que querian saber!

-Sirius, yo…

-Nada Clio! Mira lo que provocas por tus estupidos enojos de niñita!- le grito Siri para depsues salir como bala de la enfermeria.

-Sirius, espera por favor- dijo Clio y salio detras del chico.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Remus, se habia levantado de su cama al apenas recuperarse del shock, Tonks salio detras de el con cara preocupada, al verlo todos bajaron la mirada- es eso cierto?

…

-Sirius!- grito Clio, el chico habia desaparecido, no lo encontraba por ningun lado, estaba a punto de regresar a la enfermeria cuando se le ocurrio que en el Mapa del Merodeador lo podria encontrar- Accio Mapa del Merodeador- dijo moviendo su varita, enseguida el Mapa llego volando hasta ella- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- el Mapa aparecio poco a poco y Clio comenzo a buscar por todos lados, al fin lo encontro cerca del sexto piso, caminaba solo, Clio se apresuro hacia las escaleras, debia disculparse con el, pero le era dificil al recordar lo que le habia dicho en vacaciones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Estas segura?- pregunto Eli, caminaba rapidamente por los pasillos de la escuela, se dirigian a la sala de los Menesteres, ahi podrian ocultarse hasta que Draco y los demas llegasen.

-Si, mi padre dice que para pasado mañana traera un ejercito de criaturas- respondio AnaV mirando constantemente tras ellas para cerciorarse de que nadie las seguia.

-Podemos darnos prisa? Esta situacion me tiene con los nervios de punta- dijo Hinzy.

Las chicas apuraron el paso, estaban en el sexto piso, solo uno mas y estarian a salvo, pero a mitad del camino escucharon como alguien se acercaba del lado contrario, las tres se ocultaron tras una estatua y esperaron a que el chico pasara, pero al ver quien era, Eli salio de su escondite y lo saludo, penso que si ya sabia la verdad, entre ella, AnaV y Hinzy lo controlarian, y si no lo sabia tal vez pudiera convencerlo para que la acompañara a Hogsmeade y ahi poder entregarlo a los Mortifagos.

-Hola Sirius- dijo Eli con su falsa dulce sonrisa.

-Hola Eli- respondio Siri cabizbajo.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Eli pretendiendo preocuparse por el chico.

-No es… nada, olvidalo- dijo Siri medio sonriendole a la chica.

-Esta bien, puedes hablar conmigo- le dijo Eli acariceando la mejilla del chico.

-Lo se, no te preocupes, estoy bien- le sonrio Siri.

-Oye, que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al pueblo y me cuentas que te pasa?- pregunto dulcemente Eli.

-Bueno… yo…

-Por favor, nos divertiremos, aparte estaba planeando ir a Honeyduckes por algunas golosinas- dijo Eli tomando la mano de Siri y jugando con ella.

-Bueno, pues, creo que…

-Sirius- la voz de Clio evito que aceptara la invitacion, Eli al miro con odio y Siri con reproche.

-Que quieres ahora Clio?- pregunto Siri con mala leche.

-Por favor Sirius, tenemos que hablar- dijo Clio evitando mirar a Eli para no lanzarcele encima y molerla a golpes.

-Yo creo que ya te dije lo que queries saber, no es asi?- siguio Siri de mala manera.

-Sirius, yo lo lamento, no debi ser tan insencible con tus problemas, perdoname por favor- le dijo Clio, Siri la miro y su expression cambio totalmente, Clio tenia lagrimas en los ojos, sabia que a Clio le costaba trabajo disculparse con el despues de loq ue el le habia dicho en las acaciones, asi que decidio que ya era suficiente y no se haria el dificil.

-De acuerdo, esta bien- le dijo Siri para desgracia de Eli.

-Vamos a la enfermeria, creo que debes hablar esto con el Profesor Lupin- le dijo Clio tendiendo su mano para alejarlo de los colmillos de esa serpiente, Siri tomo la mano de Clio y despues miro a Eli.

-Lo lamento Eli, pero debo hablar con mi tio, tal vez en otra ocacion- le dijo antes de salir con Clio de ese lugar.

-No te preocupes Sirius, yo aqui estare- le dijo Eli despidiendose con la mano- maldicion!- dijo en cuanto Clio y Siri se perdieron de vista.

-Esa idiota, no puedo creer que se lo llevara- dijo Hinzy saliendo de su escondite.

-No se preocupen, la proxima vez, Sirius rogara por venir a Hogsmeade contigo Eli- le dijo AnaV cruzandose de brazos.

-Eso espero, pero por ahora, a ocultarnos y planear el ataque- dijo Eli retomando su camino rumboa la Sala de los Menesteres.

Las tres chicas apuraron el paso hasta llegar al septimo piso, pidieron una habitacion en la que pudieran estar dos dias sin salir, debian esperar al resto de los Mortifagos para poder escapar de ahi, era simple, a estas alturas, Harry ya debia saber que Eli era la espia que los Mortifagos tenian en Hogwarts, pero tambien, sus padres y los demas debian de estar libres para ese momento, y con la ayuda que el papa de AnaV les daria, los atacarian por sorpresa, asi acabarian con Annie y Jo y regresarian al Señor Tenebroso para que acabara con Siri, no sin antes recuperar la parte del Horrocruxe dentro de el, las tres se metieron en la habitacion y se pusieron a esperar a que pasaran los dias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Como es eso de que mordi a Sirius?- pregunto Remus despues de pasar unos minutos asimilando la situacion, miranba a todos desesperado, no queria creer que habia mordido a su sobrino, nunca antes habia mordido a nadie, se sentia peor que una basura, ahora entendia como se habia sentido Harry cuando ataco a los chicos- respondanme, es eso cierto?

-Remus, escucha, no fue tu culpa, la pocion estaba mal hecha- le dijo Tonks abrazandolo de un brazo para calmarlo.

-No puede ser, no puede ser- repetia Remus una y otra vez, sus piernas se le doblaron y tuvo que sentarse en su cama para no caer al suelo.

-Remus, no te sientas mal por favor- le dijo Ginny llendo hacia el.

-Como no me voy a sentir mal Ginny! Mordia un chico!- grito Remus escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, Ginny simplemente paso un brazo por los hombros de Remus para intentar reconfortarlo, Ara se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo con fuerza, ella tambien se sentiria horrible si mordiera a alguien de la familia.

-Papa, la pocion estaba mal hecha- le dijo Ara mientras lo abrazaba- Sirius va a estar bien, nosotros estaremos con el, ademas tambien estara el tio Harry y el tio Sirius, y…

-No sigas Ara, por favor- la interrumpio su padre, delgados hilos de agua recorrian las mejillas de Remus, no podia evitar llorar, se sentia faltal por haberle hecho eso a Siri, se quedaron unos minutos asi, hasta que la puerta de la enfermeria se abrio y por ella entraron Clio y Siri, este ultimo con la mirada gacha, Remus se levanto en cuanto lo vio, intento ir hacia el, pero sus piernas no le respondian, Siri miro a Remus y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, por supuesto que no culpaba a su tio, la pocion no funciono esa noche, no tenia conciencia de lo que hacia, al ver que Remus lloraba, Siri fue hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Perdoname, por favor Sirius, perdoname- le dijo Remus apretando al chico contra si.

-No fue culpa tuya tio Remus, por supuesto que no te culpo, nunca lo haria- dijo Siri soltando un par de lagrimas.

-Lamento haber cambiado tu vida de una manera tan radical, yo se que no mereces esto Sirius y…

-Tio Remus, como ya te dije, no te culpo, esta bien- le dijo Siri con una media sonrisa- ademas los tengo a ti, y a Ara, papa y al tio Sirius tambien.

-Sirius- le dijo Remus y volvio a abrazarlo.

-Dejame ver la herida por favor- pidio Remus una vez que se separaron, Siri lo miro unos segundos, como dudando en mostrarsela o no, pero al fin decidio hacerlo, se apoyo en la cama de Remus y comenzo a quitar el vendaje de su pierna, cuando al fin retiro todas las vendas, Remus vio claramente como habia marcas de dientes en la pierna del chico, aunque esas heridas se veian un poco…- esta herida, seguro que te la hice yo?

-A que te refieres, tio Remus?- pregunto de vuelta Siri mirandolo confundido.

-Bueno, es solo que, yo he visto bastantes mordeduras de Hombre Lobo, y esta, aunque parece, no se, se ve diferente- respondio Remus poniendo su mano en la pierna del chico, inmediatamente Siri pego un grito y un pequeño salto con lo que tiro la charola con vasos de la mesita de noche de Remus.

-Ya, que escandalo, no dejan dormir- dijo Sirius removiendose en su cama.

-Sirius!- exclamaron todos.

-Sirius, estas bien?- pregunto Hermione acercandose a la cama del animago.

-Si, si, con sueño, pero bien- respondio Sirius intentando abrir los ojos, todos respiraron aliviados, cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, Sirius se sento en la cama y contemplo la escena, todos lo miraban curiosos, Siri estaba en el suelo con una extraña herida en la pierna, despues miro a Remus, tenia lagrima recorriendo sus mejillas, despues se fijo en que todos tenian caras preocupadas- que sucedio? Por que estan todos asi?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…- comenzo a decir Hemrione, pero se quedo cayada, ese no era tema suyo.

-Que pasa?- volvio a preguntar Sirius despues de unos minutos de silencio en el que todos se miraban entre si.

-Pues, mira, anoche… este…- siguio Ginny, no sabia como decirlo sin hacer que Remus se sintiera culpable.

-Bueno ya, diganme- dijo Sirius perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ayer por la noche mordi a Sirius- dijo Remus rapidamente.

-Como?- pregunto Sirius abriendo mucho los ojos. (**n/a:** por favor, no se confundan con los nombres..XD)

-Si, lo que escuchaste- le dijo Remus ayudando a Siri a levantarse- ayer mordi a Sirius, la pocion no sirvio.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Sirius cruzandos de brazos y negando con la cabeza, su expression no era de preocupacion, ni de tristeza, sino de "_No pede ser porque yo se que paso y tu no lo mordiste_" (**n/a:** vaya cara, ehh..??XD)

-A que te refieres?- preguntaron Ginny y Remus con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Me refiero a que no tuviste tiempo de morder al chico- respondio Sirius con simplesa.

-Pero si yo vi cuando el tio Remus se abalanzaba sobre Xo, yo lo empuje para que no lo mordiera a el, y luego…

-Y luego sentiste como algo te mordia la pierna, no?- interrumpio Sirius a Siri.

-Bueno, pues, si- respondio Siri algo confundido.

-Si, lo siento, fue el unico modo en el que te pude alejar de Remus a tiempo- le dijo Sirius poniendose dee pie muy lentamente y con muecas de dolor.

-Quieres decir que… tu me mordiste?- pregunto Siri con los ojos como platos.

-Sip, lo siento, no queria asustarte- respondio Sirius sonriendo- no te preocupes Moony, mientras el Gran Padfoot este aqui, no morderas a nada, ni a nadie- todos respiraron aliviados, Remus sintio como si le quitaran el mundo de encima, no habia mordido a nadie! Siri corrio hasta Sirius y lo abrazo con fuerza, pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

-Gracias, tio Sirius- dijo Siri mientras lo abrazaba.

-No tienes por que darlas pequeñajo- le dijo Sirius acariceando la cabeza del chico.

-Que fue lo que paso exactamente?- pregunto Remus acercandose a su amigo.

-Pues, Harry y yo vimos como Ara y tu se abalanzaban sobre los chicos, Harry reacciono rapido y detuvo a Ara antes de que atacara a Jo, pero yo fui mas lento, me estoy haciando viejo- todos rieron ante el comentario- pero bueno, lo unico que pude hacer fue tomar al chico por la pierna y arrastrarlo fuera de tu alcanze, depsues peleamos un rato hasta que el gigante nos atrapo y nos utilizo como Barbies.

-A ti te gusta eso de morder piernas, no Sirius?- pregunto Ron sonriendo al recordar su tercer año en Hogwarts cuando conocierona Sirius.

-Si, le estoy agarrando gusto a ello, quieres repetirlo?- pregunto Sirius haciendo ademan de morder a Ron.

-No, gracias, creo que eso es cosa de una vez en la vida- respondio Ron haciendo reir a todos.

-Oh no!- exclamo de pronto Siri, todos lo miraron alarmados- me convertire en un Sirius "Perro" Black en Luna Llena- dijo hacieno como que lloraba, todos rieron ante la ocurrencia del muchacho.

-Ja Ja Ja, que gracioso- dijo sarcasticamente Sirius dandole un coscorron al chico, todos siguieron platicando animadamente por unos minutos hasta que la puerta de la enfermeria se abrio de golpe y por ella entraron dos hombres, estaban bastante agitados por la carrera que habian hecho, uno de ellos era Harry, el otro era…

-Tu- dijo Sirius poniendose de pie- que demonios haces fuera de Azkaban?

-Tranquilo Sirius, no hay tiempo para que te pongas a pelear- dijo Harry acercandose, Ginny lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama de Remus para que descanzara- tenemos noticias.

-Que paso?- pregunto Ginny dandole un vaso con agua a su esposo.

-Los Mortifagos escaparon- dijo Peter tomando agua de una mesita- salieron de Azkaban hace un par de minutos.

-Que?!- exclamaron todos.

-Peter tiene razon- confirmo Harry- pero eso no es todo.

-Que mas?- pregunto Remus mirando a Harry fijamente.

-Eli, la hija de los Malfoy, ella les esta ayudando, y al parecer ya tienen un plan para atacar Hogwarts.

Siri se quedo inmobil, Eli estaba ayudando a los Mortifagos, eso no era cierto, no podia ser cierto, sintio como sus hermanos ponian sis manos en sus hombros para intentar que reaccionara, pero el los ignoro, estaba muy dolido, habia sido un completo imbecil, como pudo… como fue possible que el hubiera dejado de lado a sus amigos y hermanso por culpa de esa estupida serpiente, se sentia utilizado, dolido, de pronto, su rostro se lleno de odio, se vengaria, por toda las veces que esa idiota de Eli se burlo de el, no hacia ni 15 minutos que habia hablado con ella, se sentia tan… estupido, no podia creer que lo hubieran utilizado de esa manera.

-Cuando sera el ataque?- pregunto Sirius mirando a Harry.

-No lo sabemos- respondio Peter- pero debemos estar preparados para lo que sea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal..!! ya se supo la verdad..!! en el proximo capi sera la batalla, intentare hacerla buena.. aunke no soy muy buena en ese punto.. pero bueno.. me esforzare lo mas que pueda..!! dejenme Reviews por fa..!!


	39. La Batalla se Repite

PERDO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oN..:s de verdad ke lo siento por tardar tantoo0o0o..!! perdonenme.. eske he estado muuuuuuuuuy ocupada..!!! por favor..!!!! SORRY..!! pero bueno aki les dejo este capi.. esta extremadamente largo00o..!! asi ke espero y me perdonen por tardar..!! pues pondre los dos finales.. en proximo capi ya es final.. asi que pondre losdos..XD hahah les juro ke no tardare tanto..!! en serio0o0o..!! Sorry..!!

**Anagl: **Siri no es Licantropo..!! hahah solo me gusta hacerlos sufrir..XD ke bueno ke te gusta mi fic y ke kieras Segunda parte..!! y pues mis otros fics.. si quieres le puedes picar a donde dice Nymphadora Tonks con letras azules ahi arria.. te llevara a mi prifile.. dale hasta abajo y hi veras mis otros fics.. son 4.. leelos si te interesa alguno..!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!XD

**Flo: **no te preocupes que al final se sabra el como de que Siri es mitad Horrocruxe..XD y pues.. la continuacion..!! si.. hahah ke bueno ke de verdad te guste..!! bueno pues espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Jafi Black: **ke bueno ke te interesa leer mi Segunda parte..!! me alegra ke de verdad te guste mi ficc..!!XD sorry por la ortografia.. pero no se como configurar el idioma..!! se pede en un Windows ME.. si lo se.. estoy en Japon la tierra de la tecnologia y me kede estancada en el Millenium..XD bueno.. si se puede me puedes decir como por fa..!! eske no se..XD hahaha algo india.. bueno.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!!XD

**Carolaqd**: si lo se.. Siri como Hombre Lobo hubiera sido lo mejor.. peor no se.. no me gustaria la verdad..XD haahha lo se… tardo demasiado en actualizar.. sorry… pero e el siguiente capi pondre los dos finales.. el de la finalizacion normal y el de la continuacion.. haber por cual te decides..!!XD espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Ginny Potter W: **a mi me gusta hacerlos sufrir.. y asustarlos..xD hahaha pero no soy tan mala como para transformar a Siri en Lobo..XD sip.. Hebi es la serpiende que tengo aqui.. es una hermosura.. esta presiosa..!!XD hahha ya veras ke Siri se lleva muuy bien con Clio despues de lo que pase..!! hahahahaXD pues pondre el final.. final… y tambien el de la continuacion.. por si crees que vale la pena leer la continuacion la leas.. si no no hay problema.. me agrado tenerte como lectora.. me caiste super bien..!!XD hahha espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Andy: **hahhahaahah me gusta asustarlos..XD hahaha pues si.. de ke tengo tiempo para hacer la Segunda parte.. creo que si lo tengo.. pero… bueno.. ya vere eso.. ahora me concentrare n terminar esta parte..!XD hahaha de todas formas pondre los dos finales el proximo capi.. espero ke te guste este..!!

**Lord Xolur:** PERDON..!! no memates..!! tarde demasiado lo se..XD eske eh estado muuy ocupada.. perdon..!! y aparte se me fue la inspiracion..!! no pude escribir.. pero ya aki ya esta este capi..!! espero ke te guste..!!!

**Felias: **que bueno que te gusto la historia..!! hahahhaa me alegro de verdad..!! pues los trillizos se me ocurrieron derrepente.. asi que yo tampoco me imaginaba a Harry con tres hijos..XD hahaha y si la verdad eske necesito ayuda con lso hechizos y cosas de esas..XD hahah eske no tengo mis libros aki y no puedo cheka..XD si me das tu correo te puedo agregar a mi msn..XD bueno.. sorry por la tardanza.. espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Kim: **que bueno ke te gusta mi ficc..!! ke feliz me siento..!! perdon por haberte hecho esperar tanto..XD espero ke te guste este capi tambien..!!

**Krissalis Potter: **en el capitulo final Eli expliara todas las cosas que hizo.. desde la carta que le mando a Jo para que fuera a Azkaban.. hasta sus "notas de Hogwarts" asi que no te preocupes.. todo se sabra..:D perdon por tardar tanto.. pero espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Gme: **buena idea.. pondre los dos finales e el priximo capi.. que es el final..XD hahaha espero que te guste este capi..!! mecosto muchio escribirlo….XD

**Sion-Allegra:** hahahahahha.. me gusta ke sufran.. ke se le va a hacer..!! hahahaXD pues si.. Sirius mordio a Sirius..XD hahahah y pues lo se.. tu embarazo de Siri.. tus cuatrillizos.. la venganza.. todo.. lo se..XD se me atraso el trabajo.. sorry.. pero mira ke me dormi super tarde por subir esta kosa.!! Mas t vale ke lo leas..!! espero ke te guste..XD hahaha

**Yaxia: **haahhha ke bueno ke no quedaste tan loca al terminar de leer el fic..XD hahaha y pues me parecio gracioso que Sirius mordiera a Sirius..XD hahaha juego de palabras.. horrible lo se..XD pues Eli es mala.. con M de Maldita..!! en serio0o..! no te preocupes.. Siri es tonto.. pero no tanto como para caer rendido ante Eli de nuevo… ya veras lo que pasa con el Horrocruxe.. me alegra que no se te haya olvidado..XD hahahah a mi tmb me gusto mucho el consejo y eso.. obra de mi amiga Sion-Allegra.. me ayudo a hacerlo..XD hahah segun yo ya me pase por tu fic.. hahah y t deje Review.. si no me disculpo y lo leo despues..XD hahaha espero ke te guste este capi..!!XD

**Carmesay**: que bueno ke te pusiste al corriente..!! hahaha y ya vere que le hace Sirius a Bella.. pero no la matara.. me gusta mucho el personaje de Bellatrix Lestrange. Por lo ke no me atreveria amatarla..XD bueno pues.. aqui el otro capi.. espero ke te guste..!!XD

**0ººVaLiIiThAºº0**: ok.. te agregare yo tmb.. pero te advierto que casi no me meto al msn por la diferencia en el horario..XD hahha aqui ya esta nuevo capi.. espero que te guste..!!XD

**Caro Chorchera: **wey.. llevas desde el primer capi preguntando en ke año van.. fatal..!! van en cuarto.. ya despues iran a sexto0o0o..!! looser..!! hahha ntk.. LOVE U..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Batalla se Repite..!!**

Unos minutos despues de que Harry y Peter llegaran, todos los adultos comenzaron a buscar a Eli por todo el Castillo, no la encontraron, ni siquiera con el mapa, seguramente se habia ido a Hogsmeade, todos se reunieron en la oficina de McGonagall, si los Mortifagos iban a atacar Hogwarts no era seguro tener a los estudiantes ahi, desidieron que en dos dias todos los estudiantes serian mandados a sus casas, por lo menos una semana para serciorarse de que los Mortifagos no harian nada en contra del Colegio, todos se dirigieron a la Sala Comun, uno para ver como estaban los chicos, y dos para que Remus les digera a todos los Gryffindor que en dos dias regresarian a casa, al llegar a la Sala Comun vieron que los Gryffis estaban reunidos esperado noticias, lo que facilito las cosas para el Jefe de la Casa.

-Alumnos escuchen por favor- dijo Remus, inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio, la noticia de que algo malo pasaba en Azkaban y que estaba relacionado con Hogwarts ya se habia esparcido como agua (**n/a:** si que son rapidos los chismes no..??XD) Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Tonks fueron con sus respectivos hijos para asegurarse de que estaban bien, Peter se habia quedado en la oficina de McGonagall- nos han informado que ha habido una fuga en Azkaban- muchos murmullos se escucharon y alguno que otro gritito por parte de las chicas- por favor- pidio silencio Remus, los alumnos no lo escucharon, estaban realmente asustados, Remus miro a Sirius que estaba parado a su lado, Sirius entendio la peticion de su amigo, puso dos dedos en sus labios y silvo fuertemente, los alumnos guardaron silencio inmediatamente- gracias, no estamos muy seguros de nada aun, pero no queremos correr riesgos, y todo indica que esos Mortifagos planean atacar Hogwarts- los alumnos se miraron los unos a los otros con miedo, pero no pronunciaron ninguna palabra- asi que pasado mañana todos seran enviados de vuelta a sus casas por unas dos semanas, por lo menos hasta estar seguros de que nada malo pasa, asi que por favor, preparen todos sus cosas, las clases se suspenden hasta nuevo aviso, eso es todo, gracias.

Todos los alumnos se retiraron hablando sobre lo que su profesor les habia dicho, estaban muy alarmados, los Mortifagos no habian dado señales de vida por mas de 15 años, la Sala Comun se vacio rapidamente, solo quedaron los Merodeadores Jr. y sus padres, y Sirius claro.

-Debemos pedir Aurores para que nos ayuden a defender Hogwarts- dijo Ron sentado en un sillon abrazando a Raven.

-Ron tiene razon- apoyo Remus mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Tonks- estoy seguro de que los Mortifagos no vendran solos, no son tan idiotas.

-Lo primero que debemos de hacer, antes de pedir ayuda al bueno para nada del Ministro, es llamar a la Orden- dijo Sirius cruzado de brazos mirando por una ventana.

-Yo estoy con Sirius- dijo Harry, estaba sentado en un sillon y Siri lo abrazaba por la espalda, hubo un momento de silencio, los chicos por que no querian interrumpir el pensamiento de sus padres y los adultos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, por que sabian que esa batalla no seria facil… nada facil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Llego una carta de mi papa!- casi grito AnaV al ver como un pergamino con el sello familiar de los Van Derheiden aparecia sobre la mesa, la Sala de los Menesteres les habia dado una habitacion con tres camas, una mini cocina y comedor, un baño y una especie de camara de seguridad magica en la que podian ver todo lo que ocurria fuera de la Sala y tambien en la entrada principal del Colegio.

-Abrela, que dice!- dijo Hinzy llendo hacia ella, Ana V se apresuro a habrirla mientras Eli y Hinzy miraban por su espalda, al abrirla, AnaV pudo reconocer la fina letra de su padre:

_Ana:_

_Ya tengo todo listo, los Mortifagos llegaron hace unas horas, consegui varitas para todos, tambien encontre a Greyback en las afueras de Francia, el y su clan estan gustosos de ayudar, todos los Vampiros que conosco han venido tambien, varias de las Vampirezas tienen Dragones como mascotas, asi que podremos hacer mas da__ño al Castillo, tengo algunos gigantes, pero son muy idiotas y no creo que ayuden mucho, tu solo procura salir del Castillo cuando llegue la hora del ataque, Thaddeus estara en Hogsmeade para recogerte a ti y a las otras dos chicas, asi que no te preocupes por nada, tengo todo preparado._

_Papa_

Ana doblo el papel con cuidado, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque aun estaba algo preocupada, las noticias que le dio su padre eran las mejores, Hinzy, Eli y ella estarian a salvo de la batalla y totalmente fuera de sospechas, solo que no se esperaba que la chica Malfoy tuviera otros planes…

-Yo no ire a Hogsmeade- dijo Eli dejando a AnaV y Hinzy colgadas en medio de su festejo.

-Que?!- gritaron las otras dos.

-Como escucharon, no ire a Hogsmeade- respondio Eli tranquilamente sentandose sobre su cama.

-Pero que tu estas loca o que?- pregunto Hinzy acercandose a ella.

-Hinz tiene razon, si te quedas te atraparan, o posiblemente algo mucho peor- dijo AnaV sentandose junto a Eli.

-No, estare bien, ademas se que Sirius y sus hermanos no se quedaran tranquilos mientras un ejercito de criaturas ataca a sus padres- dijo Eli mirando un punto fijo en la pared con una pequeña sonrisa- y yo quiero hacerme cargo de ese niño.

-Estas segura?- pregunto Hinzy mirando a Eli a los ojos.

-Sip, no se preocupen, si no quieren que las involucren en esto vayan a Hogsmeade- les dijo Eli- ya veran como todo sale bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al dia siguiente toda la Orden estaba reunida en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, ya habian mandado decir al Ministerio que les mandara Aurores para ayudar, Remus habia reunido a unos cuantos Hombres Lobo, Helen a los Vampiros y Charlie con un par de Dragones, no sabian que esperar, y ya sabian el dicho "Mas Vale Prevenir Que Lamentar", asi que no subestimaron en la defensa.

-Mañana los chicos seran envados a sus casas, ya mandamos las cartas a todos los padres- dijo McGonagall sentada tras su escritorio.

-Ahora lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar- dijo Ron cruzandose de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-Debemos tener cuidado- dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana.

-Solo debemos cuidar los alrededores- dijo Kingsley- ya no tienen a su espia en Hogwarts, asi que…

-Que tal si aun esta dentro del Colegio?- pregunto Hermione mas para si misma que para los demas, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, algo muy importante y que estupidamente habian olvidado.

-Herms, que quieres de…

-La Sala de los Menesteres!!- gritaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a Ginny, Harry salio corriendo de la oficina de la Directora y Hermione conjuro el Mapa del Merodeador.

-Recuerdas que a Malfoy no lo mostraba en el Mapa porque estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres cuando estabamos en sexto?- pregunto Hermione a Ron mientras tomaba el Mapa que acababa de llegar volando hacia ella.

-Cierto! Lo habia olvidado!- exclamo Ron, Hermione extendio el Mapa en el escritorio de McGonagall y todos se pusieron alrededor para poder verlo, claramente veian como Harry corria a toda velocidad para llegar a la sala rapidamente.

-Crees que pueda entrar esta vez?- pregunto Hermione, todos los demas, menos Sirius y Remus, solo observaban, pues no sabian muy bien sobre el funcionamiento del Mapa.

-Espero- respondio Ron sin quitar la vista del puntito que marcaba "Harry Potter", vieron como disminuia la velocidad y pasaba tres veces por el mismo pasillo, miraba hacia la pared y repetia el proceso, al parecer no tenia resultado, pero conosiendolo no se rendiria tan facilmente.

-Creo que sera mejor que vayas por el Ginny, necesitaremos descansar un poco para poder hacer guardia esta noche- dijo Tonks, tendrian que vigilar las entradas del Castillo y todo por si algo llegara apasar, tambien debian preparar todo para que los alumnos se fueran al dia siguiente, Ginny salio de la oficina para ir por su esposo, los demas fueron a las habitaciones que les habia ofrecido McGonagall, todos tendrian que vigilar durante una hora en parejas, solo por si acaso, lo que no se dieron cuenta, fue que, al estar concentrados mirando a Harry intentar entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres, dentro de la oficina, tres jovenes escondidos bajo una Capa de Invisibilidad habian escuchado toda la conversacion y ahora salian hacia la Sala Comun con cuidado a no ser descubiertos.

-Esa idiota sigue en el Castillo- dijo Siri saliendo de la Capa.

-Sirius, por favor no hagas ninguna estupidez- casi rogo su hermano mirandolo preocupado, Siri no hizo caso, aunque no iria a la Sala de los Menesteres en ese momento, su padre estaba ahi intentando entrar.

-Esperemos a mañana- dijo Xo doblando la Capa sin cuidado- vigilaremos el Mapa todo lo que podamos.

Siri se dirigio a la Sala Comun seguido de su hermano y mejor amigo, quienes lo miraban preocupados, sabian que Siri era bastante orgulloso, y esa tarada de Eli habia jugado con el, habia jugado muy feo, pero ellos sabian que si Eli jugaba con fuego, al final se quemaria, y Siri era un volcan a la hora de que el fuego se desatase.

---

Mientras, fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres, un desesperado Harry intentaba por todos los medios entrar en la Sala, pero al parecer, esta estaba muy bien sellada, iba a intentarlo por enesima vez cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Harry, amor detente- Ginny se acercaba a el por el pasillo, miraba directamente a la pared que Harry tenia enfrente- si es igual a lo que paso cuando estabas en sexto, no creo que puedas abrirla.

-Pero, que tal que este ahi dentro y…

-Harry, esta bien, ya la atraparemos, no te preocupes, ahora debemos descanzar, no sabemos que tengan preparado los Mortifagos debemos esperar lo que sea- dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry por el brazo.

-Si, creo que tienes razon- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a la pared.

-Vamos, que tenemos que asegurarnos que los chicos hagan las maletas, mañana se regresan a casa todos, recuerdas?- pregunto Ginny besando la mejilla de su esposo.

-Si, esta bien, vamos.

El matrimonio Potter se alejo del pasillo en direcciona la Sala Comun de Gryfindor, per no sabian que tres chicas estaban un tanto alarmadas por lo que acababan de escuchar, Hinzy y AnaV miraron a Eli como esperando algun consejo sobre que hacer, Eli miraba la pantalla magica por la que unos segundos antes habian escuchado la conversacion entre Harry y Ginny, eso estaba mal, si se llevaban a los chicos de Hogwarts no podrian atrapar a Siri, Jo y Annie, debian de llamar al padre de AnaV para adelantar el ataque, pero eso significaba ponerse en riesgo ellas mismas, aunque sabian que los Mortifagos y todas las criaturas que ayudarian no las atacarian.

-Debemos adelantarlo- dijo al fin Eli poneindose de pie de un salto- AnaV rapido escribe a tu papa, Hinzy, vigila la puerta, yo hare algun plan para poder ir a la Sala Comu sin que las descubran, yo ire a los terrenos.

Las otras dos chicas asintieron e hicieron lo que Eli les habia dicho, estaban algo preocupadas, pero Eli era la que mas conocimiento tenia sobre esta operacion, por lo que no titubearon ningun segundo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eran las diez de la mañana, ese dia se irian todos los alumnos a sus casas, y apesar de ser de mañana, el sol no hacia aparicion, una nubes grises que amenazaban con estallar en cualquier momento y desatar una intensa lluvia cubrian el cielo, los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor esperando que los llamaran para poder ir al Expreso de Hogwarts, los Merodeadores Jr. estaban sentados mirando haci la mesa de Profesores, Ginny y Hermione estaban ahi, todos los demas, al ser Aurores, estaban en los terrenos del Colegio vigilando, la profesora McGonagall se levanto de su lugar y se dirigio a los alumnos, estos guardaron silencio en segundos.

-Alumnos, en este momento seran escoltados por sus Jefes de Casa para llevarlos hasta el Expreso de Hogwarts, por favor, no se distraigan con nada, no se detengan a menos que se les indique que lo hagan y sigan las instrucciones al pie de la letra entendido?- pregunto McGonagall mirando a los alumnos, se podia ver de todo, desde caritas asustadas y llenas de panico, hasta rostros serenos y decididos a proteger a los mas pequeños, los alumnos salieron del Gran Comedor en direcciona las grandes puertas, los Gryffis estaban siendo escoltados por Ginny ya que Remus se encontraba en el Bosque Prohibido junto a los Hombres Lobo.

Los alumnos caminaban muy pegados los unos a los otros, el camino que llebaba a la estacion de Hogsmeade estaba totalmente vigilado por Aurores, no sabian que esperarse, asi que decidieron vigilar a los alumnos lo mejor posible, pero al momento de que los alumnos comenzaran a salir del Colegio, al formarse ese mar de personas, en la que facilmente cualquier persona podria perderse, tres chicas se escabullian por entre la multitud, dos de ellas para poder llegar a Hogsmeade lo mas rapido possible, la tercera para internarse en el Bosque Prohibido y buscar a sus padres, todo iba bien, nadie notaba la presencia de Eli, quien corria empujando a dos que tres alumnos, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que los alumnos de Gryffindor comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor, los Hufflepuff iban delante de ellos, no habian terminado de cruzar el vestibulo, cuando cinco Aurores entraron por las puertas rapidamente.

-No salgan!- gritaba uno de ellos- los Mortifagos se adelantaron, estan aqui!

Los alumnos comenzarona dar pasos hacia atras muy asustados, afuera de las puertas, ahora cerradas, podian escucharse las explosions de los diversos hechizos pronunciados por Aurores y Mortifagos, alguno que otro aullido de Hombre Lobo y muchos pero muchos gritos..

-Tranquilos, todos a sus respectivas Salas Comunes!- grito Ginny, en ese momento, afuera se hizo silencio, todos se quedaron quietos, sabian que habia pocos Aurores fuera del Colegio, pues la mayoria estaba cuidando el camino de Hogsmeade, los Aurores y profesores se pusieron en posicion de ataque, algunos alumnos tambien sacaron sus varitas, entonces, una gran explosion hizo que las puertas se abrieran de golpe lanzando a los Aurores por los aires.

-Todos a sus Salas Comunes!!!!!- grito Ginny, en ese momento se hizo un total desastre, los alumnos parecian hormigas tratando de huir del ataque de las termitas, corrian despavoridos por todos lados- Chicos! Vayan con Hermione!- grito Ginny antes de unirse a los Aurores en su intento de detener a los Mortifagos, los Merodeadores Jr. fueron hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor en donde Hermione los esperaba, todos los alumnos corrian hacia los pasillos del Colegio y se perdian e ellos.

-Eli! Hinzy!- gritaba AnaV intentando encontrar a las chica spor entre la multitud.

-Ana!- grito Hinzy llegando a su lado- en donde esta Eli?

-No lo se, no la he visto!- respondio AnaV casi gritando para hacerse oir sobre el griterio, en ese momento algo las jalo alejandolas un poco de todo el embrollo.

-Chicas, tienen que salir de aqui.

-Eli!- exclamaron las otras dos.

-Escuchenme, yo ire con mis padres, estare bien, ustedes vayanse a la Sala Comun, asi no sospecharan nada de ustedes- les dijo Eli rapidamente.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Hinz, deben de irse ahora para no correr riesgo- les dijo Eli dandoles un pequeño empujon para que salieran de ahi- tengan cuidado chicas, las vere cuando todo termine.

-Ten cuidado Eli- le dijo AnaV mientras ella y Hinzy se alejaban junto con la multitud, Eli asintio y se perdio entre la maraña de gente.

-Chicos, a prisa por aqui!- gritaba Hermione haciendo señas a los Jr. para que se apresuraran, sabia que los Pottercillos corrian mas riesgo que todos los chicos de Hogwarts, asi que debia asegurarse de que ellos y los que los rodeaban estuvieran bien, los chicos llegaron rapidamente a donde estaba Hermione, ella los guio a travez del comedor y salieron por un pasadizo, siguieron por el y llegaron al segundo piso, rapidamente Hermione abrio lo que parecia una puerta muy bien camuflada con la pared de piedra, se volvio y miro a los chicos- escuchenme bien, este pasadizo los llevara hasta la parte sur del Colegio, deberan de rodear el Bosque Prohibido para poder llegar a Hogsmeade, no se detengan por nada del mundo, me entendieron?

Los chicos no dijeron anda, solo se miraron los unos a los otros, los chicos que estaban ahi eran, los tres Potter, Henry y Raven, Ara, Xo, Clio y Suemy.

-Esta bien mama- dijo Henry, sabia que ninguno de ellos queria dejar a sus padres solos, pero si no decia algo Hermione no los dejaria ir tan facilmente.

-Henry, hijo, tu eres el mayor y mas responsabe, por favor, no los dejes hacer ninguna estupidez- dijo Hermione acariciando la mejilla de Henry.

-Estaremos bien mama, en serio- dijo Henry mirando directamente a su madre, Hermione beso a sus hijos y se despidio rapidamente de todos para ir a ayudar en la batalla- escuchenme bien todos- dijo Henry al ver a su madre doblar la esquina del pasillo- si les pasa algo grave sera mi culpa por dejarlos ir a la batalla, y no soportare mirar a mi madre a los ojos de nuevo, asi que mas les vale quedar bien parados, entendieron?

-No te preocupes hermanito, estaremos bien- dijo Raven acercandose a el, Henry la abrazo y beso su cabeza.

-Bien, listos?- pregunto Henry una vez que solto a Raven.

-Adelante- dijo Siri metiendose por el agujero en la pared, lo siguieron Xo y Jo, despues Annie y Clio y asi hasta que Henry, al final de todos, cerro la puerta, sabian que se metian en una situacion sumamente peligrosa, pero no podian dejar a sus padres solos- estaremos bien chicos, no se preocupen- dijo Siri antes de abrir la puerta que estaba al final del pasadizo y que daba a los terrenos. Todos los demas asintieron con la cabeza, estaban dispuestos a ayudar todo lo que pudieran, aunque la posibilidad de salir ilesos era practicamente nula.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En los terrenos de Hogwarts la escena era horrorosa, los Mortifagos intentaban entrar al Castillo, pero eran detenidos por los pocos Aurores y los Profesores, la Orden intentaba detener a las criaturas que habian ido a ayudar a los Mortifagos, habia Dragones peleando entre si en el cielo, algunas veces volaban demasiado alto y se perdian en las grises nubes, los Vampiros intentabas acercarse a los mortals que habia en el otro bando, cosa que sus oponentes no permitian, los Hombres Lobo, como siempre, eran unas bestias a la hora de pelear, se podia ver como los demas Aurores, entre ellos Tonks, llegaban corriendo desde el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade, en pocos minutos, los cuerpos que yacian en el suelo eran bastantes, en Castillo habia sufrido daños superficiales, pero los Mortifagos se asegurarian de que no quedara en pie, los alumnos habian desaparecido, escepto por aquellos que resultaron golpeados por algun hechizo y que en ese momento se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, inconcientes, o algo peor, tambien habia alguno que otro de septimo y sexto que se habian quedado a ayudar, a pesar de los gritos de McGonagall, Harry no dejaba de mirar todos los cuerpos que se encontraban tirados, era muy facil para el deshacerse de cualquier Mortifago que lo atacara, inclusive ayudaba a uno que otro de salir de un aprieto, miro como, de nuevo, Sirius y Bella estaban entrados en una pelea, mas personal que por ayudar a sus respectivos equipos, vio a Ron y Hermione peleando espalda con espalda, simper eran mejores juntos que separados, detuvo su inspeccion de la batalla para desmayar a un Mortifago que le habia lanzado una maldicion, con un solo movimiento de la mano de Harry el Mortifago salio disparado por los aires golpeando contra una de las paredes del Colegio, Harry vio como McGonagall y unos alumnos de septimo cerraban las puertas del Castillo, los alumnos ya estaban a salvo, Harry miro hacia los que pritegian la entrada, vioa Tonks gritar indicaciones a todos, era muy buena lider, algo torpe, pero cuando estaba en batalla se podia ver a la gran Auror que era, siguio estudiando el lugar y vio a Ginny peleando con dos Vampiros, tenia varios cortes en su cara y brazos, hechos por las largas y afuladas uñas de los Vampiros, Harry corrio a ayudarle, llego al lado de su esposa y apunto a los Vampiros con la varita, Ginny lo imito, los dos pronunciaros "Lumos Solem" al mismo tiempo, la luz solar falsa salio de las varitas haciando que los Vampiros corrieran a ocultarse en el oscuro bosque.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny dandole un rapido beso a Harry.

-No hay problema, sera mejor que vayamos a ayudar en la entrada- dijo Harry mirando como Tonks y el grupo de Aurores se veian agredidos por un grupo de Banshee, Harry hecho a correr en direccion al colegio.

-No es verdad- dijo Ginny mirando un punto en medio de la batalla con los ojos como platos.

-Gin, vamos, debemos ayudar a Tonks- dijo Harry volviendose hacia ella.

-Harry- dijo Ginny sin dejar de voltear al lugar en la batalla, Harry se volvio y su corazon se detuvo por unos segundos al ver lo que Ginny veia.

Siri, Jo y Annie corrian por entre la multitud dirigiendo hechizos hacia los Mortifagos que intentaban entrar al Castillo, tras ellos venian todos los demas Jr.

-No puede…- Harry no termino de decir la frase, en ese presiso instante salio disparado hacia sus hijos- Sirius!- grito al pasar al lado de su padrino, Sirius lo miro y despues miro hacia donde se dirigia, su mirada encontro a todos los Merodeadores Jr. rapidamente dirigio su varita hacia Bella, le lanzo un hechizo y la desarmo, no se molesto en desmayarla, simplemente salio corriendo a ayudar a su ahijado y a los hijos de este.

-Chicos, debemos separarnos!- grito Siri.

-Mitad y mitad, Su, Raven y Ara vengan conmigo!- grito Henry, las tres chicas se apresuraron a seguir a Henry.

-Annie, Xo, Clio por aqui!- grito Jo mientras seguia a Siri.

-No! Esperen!- grito Harry al ver que los chicos se separaban y se perdian en medio de la batalla.

-En donde estan?- pregunto Sirius llegando al lado de su ahijado.

-Se separaron- respondio Harry- tu ve por alla, yo por aca.

Sirius asintio y fue en la direccion en la que señalaba Harry, Harry fue en la direccion en la que se habian ido sus hijos.

-Tengan cuidado!- grito Siri al ver que algunos Mortifagos habian notado su presencia y ahora se disponian a atacarlos, los cinco chicos formaron un circulo dandose la espalda para poder defenderse mejor, los Mortifagos no perdieron tiempo en atacarlos al darse cuenta de que eran los tres pequeños Potter, comenzaron a atacar inmediatamente, al principio los chicos se defendian bastante bien, hacian un gran equipo, pero poco a poco fueron bajando las defensas.

-Chicos, necesito ayuda!- grito Annie al verse atacada por dos Mortifagos a la vez.

-Ya voy!- grito de vuelta Xo, el chico lanzo un hechizo hacia el Mortifago que los atacaba a Siri y a el y el Mortifago cayo de espaldas, entonces Xo se volvio y fue a ayudar a Annie, comenzaron a luchar los dos juntos, no se dieron cuenta en que momento fue que se separaron del grupo, cuando al fin lograron desmayar a uno y hacer que el otro se fuera a pelear contra los Aurores se volvieron para buscar a los demas.

-En donde estan todos?- pregunto Annie mirando por todo el lugar.

-Tranquila, estaremos bien, vamos por qui- le dijo Xo tomandola de la mano y dirigiendola por entre medio de todo.

---

-Sirius! Annie! Chicos!- gritaba Jo intentando salir del embrollo de hechizos que volaban a su alrededor.

-Jo!- grito una chica detras de el.

-Clio! En donde estan todos?- pregunto el chico.

-No lo se, pero no estoy muy bien- respondio Clio acercandose a el, entonces Jo pudo ver el brazo izquierdo de Clio, sangraba desde el hombro, toda su tunica negra estaba bañada en sangre.

-No te preocupes, estaras bien- dijo Jo pero estaba visiblemente nerviso.

-Debemos ir a buscar a los demas- dijo Clio sin darle importancia a su brazo herido.

-Pero, no puedes, estas herida- le dijo Jo intentandola jalarla de su brazo sano para que se alejara de la pelea.

-Ahi dentro hay gente con peores heridas que la mia Jo- le dijo Clio safandose- y siguen peleando- dijo antes de hecharse a andar hacia la pelea, Jo la siguio algo sorprendido.

---

-Protejo!- gritaba Siri intentando alejarse de todos los Mortifagos que lo atacaban, avanzando hacia atras por fin pudo alejarse lo suficiente, error, llego al campo de batalla de los Licantropos, Siri intento por todos los medios salir de ahi, pero habia un par de Mortifagos que le cerraban el paso, aunque sabia que no era tan peligroso porue no era Luna Llena, no era muy sabio entrar en una pelea entre lobos, y el lo sabia, debia decidirse rapido, ir y enfrentar a los Mortifagos que seguramente lo matarian, o ir a enfrentar a los Hombres Lobo que, tal vez pudiera salir de ahi, o tambien lo matarian, desidio lo segundo y se hecho a correr entre todos los Licantropos, ninguno noto su presencia, estaban muy ocupados intentando matarse entre si, pero a la mitad de su carrera, Siri tropezo con uno d los Licantropos, y con el peor de todos.

-Pero que tenemos aqui?- pregunto sarcasticamente Greyback mientras tomaba a Siri del cuello de su camisa y lo levantaba unos centimetros del suelo.

-Bajame maldito Licantropo!- escupio Siri haciendo esfuerzos por safarse.

-No es muy buena idea gritar eso en un lugar lleno de ellos, lo sabes?- dijo Greyback negando con la cabeza a modo de desaprovacion, entonces Siri giro la cara y vio como varios de los Hombres Lobo se acercaban a el lentamente.

-Dejame!- volvio a gritar Siri.

-Como lo desees- dijo Greyback dejando caer al chico, Siri se levanto enseguida y apunto con la varita, o por lo menos eso intentaba ya que los Licantropos lo habian rodeado y no sabia a cual de todos atacar primero- te lo dije muchacho, no debiste de haber dicho eso, y menos siendo hijo de quien eres- Siri se comenzaba a desesperar, esos Hombres Lobo lo harian trizas, ya podia sentir los golps que aun no le daban cuando de pronto, un rayo de luz salido de quien sabe donde le dio a tres de los licantropos que rodeaban a Siri.

-Sirius! Ven aca!- grito Remus, justo despues, los Hombres Lobo restantes se abalanzaron sobre Siri, pero al hacerlo todos al mismo tiempo chocaron unos contra otros dandole oportunidad al chico para que saliera, llego rapidamente con Remus, este tenia varias heridas por todo el cuerpo y la ropa estaba totalmente desgarrada- escuchame, debes de salir de aqui, que no ves que lo que quieren es matarlos!

-No pensabamos dejarlos solos tio Remus- le dijo Siri mientras Remus lo llevaba a ocultarse.

-No pueden hacer nada, los Mortifagos solo…- Remus no pudo comenzar la frase, por que en ese momento Greyback se le hecho encima golpeandolos a el y a Siri, Remus se incorporo como pudo ya que con ese golpe se habia hecho un corte en la ceja y la sangre le impedia ver bien- corre Sirius! Ve con tus padres!

Siri se levanto y hecho a correr de nuevo dentro de la batalla, no sabia muy bien hacia donde ir, todo daba vueltas y esque al caer por culpa de Greyback se habia golpeado la cabeza con una roca, provcando que se abriera un poco y comenzara a sangrar, un golpe en el pecho lo hizo caer de espaldas, un Mortifago, al verlo desprotegido, lo habia atacado, ahora si estaba perdido.

-Llego tu hora muchacho- dijo el Mortifago mientras apuntaba a Siri con la varita- Avada…

-Rictusempra!- la voz de Harry hogo la maldicion asesina, el hechizo dio de lleno en el Mortifago y lo mando volando lejos.

-Papa!- grito Siri llendo hacia su padre.

-Sirius! Que haces aqui? Por que no estas en el Hogsmeade?!- le dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba.

-No… no podiamos dejarlos solos papa…

-Son unos tontos! Estan castigados, todos, de por vida!!- le grito Harry mientras lo tomaba por los hombros ara revisar que estaba bien.

-La verdad, eso es lo que menos me importa ahora papa- le respondi Siri mirando a su padre a los ojos.

-Lo se- le dijo Harry abrazandolo nuevamente- vamos, debemos encontrar a todos los demas.

---

-Raven! Raven!!- gritaba Henry desesperadamente, y esque durante un ataque de hechizos continuos por parte de los Mortifagos, habia perdido a su hermana y ahora no sabia en donde se encontraba- RAVEN!

-Henry, tranquilo que no la vamos a encontrar si sigues gritando como desesperado y sin moverte del lugar- le dijo Suemy mientras lo jalaba del brazo para esquivar una maldicion.

-Si, tienes razon Su, vamos, debemos encontrarla- dijo Henry tomando la mano de Suemy y hechandose a correr entre la multitud, iban corriendo rapidamente hasta que…

-De aqui no te mueves Weasley- dijo uno de los Mortifagos poniendose frente a Suemy y Henry, Henry se puso frente a la chica para intentar protegerla, pero enseguida, un grupo de Banshee y Vampiros llegaron para atacarlos, los rodearon, Suemy se aferro fuertemente al brazo de Henry, y Henry trago saliva pesadamente.

-Henry…

-Tranquila, vamos a estar bien- le dijo Henry a Suemy, los dos chicos tomaron la varita y se pusieron en posicion de ataque.

-Oh! Los niñitos quieren pelear, les demostraremos lo que es un verdadero duelo- dijo el Mortifago mientras con un movimiento de su mano las Banshee y Vampiros se prepararon para atacar, Suemy se aferro mas al brazo de Henry, "_Estamos muertos"_ penso el chico, pero entonces se le vino una idea a la cabeza, y todo gracias a l caracter explosivo de su novia.

-Su, tengo algo que decirte- dijo Henry mientras lanzaba un pequeño Expeliarmus para que la Banshee que tenia a la izquierda no se acercara mas.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Suemy amenazando con la Varita a un par de jovenes Vampios que la miraban como un leon que mira su cena.

-Yo… yo…

-Que pasa?!- se desespero Suemy, no estaba de humor para que Henry balbuceara.

-Yo fui quien invento el apodo de "Gran Canario Demencial"- dijo de corridito Henry y despues se preparo para escapar de la furia de su novia.

-QUE?!!- estallo Suemy asustando a todas las criaturas que los rodeaban, despues comenzo a lanzar todos los hechizos que se le vinieran a la mente, los Vampiros y Banshee, al distraerse con el grito que pego Suemy, no se dieron cuenta que Henry se escabullia entre elos haciendo que los hechizos de Suemy les dieran a ellos, cuando Henry estuvo seguro de que ya les habia dado a todos se acerco rapidamente a Suemy, quien tenia los ojos cerrados y seguia lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, entonses tomo la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la beso, Suemy no puso resistencia, cuando se separaron Henry la miro con una sonrisa, al igual que Suemy, pero entonces Henry no vio venir la mano de su novia, la cual se planto en su mejilla dejando una marca roja.

-Eres un imbecil- le dijo Suemy aun sonriendo.

-Si… lo se…- dijo Henry sobandose el lugar enrojecido y hechando a andar para encontrar a su hermana.

---

-Henry! Chicas! En donde estan todos?!- Raven estaba algo desesperada, unca habia sido muy buena en duelos, y si, tenia buenos reflejos gracias al Quidditch, por eso podia esquivar los hechizos muy bien, pero al momento de atacar se perdia completamente.

-Raven!

-Tio Sirius!- grito la chica lanzandose hacia el animago.

-Tranquila, ya esta bien, en donde estan los demas?- pregunto Sirius mirando a la chica.

-No lo se, nos perdimos hace unos segundos y…

-Ya, ya tranquila, ven, tengo que sacarte de aqui- le dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de Raven.

-Pero, mi hermano, debemos ir por el!- exclamo Raven parandose en seco.

-No debemos, debo, ire yo solo, es muy peligroso para ti- dijo Sirius tomando a la chica del brazo para que lo siguiera, Rave o siguio en silencio, ambos miraban hacia todos lados intentando ve a alguno de los chicos, no habia señal de ninguno, exepto...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya primito- Sirius giro la cabeza, habia olvidado por completo a Bellatrix- sigues cometiendo los errores de siemrpe, tienes debilidad por el estupido de tu ahijado.

-Cierra la boca Bella- dijo Sirius entre dientes.

-Veo que estas buscando a esos alumnos que se escabulleron en la batalla- dijo Bella saltandose el comentario de Sirius y mirando a Raven, quien se escondia detras de Sirius.

-Eso no te importa- le dijo Sirius escondiendo mas a Raven tras el.

-Pero a ti esto si te importa, o no?- pregunto Bella señalando hacia un lado del bosque, Sirius dirigio su vista hacia ahi y perdio el poco color que le quedaba.

-Sueltame! Te digo que me sueltes!- gritaba Ara mientras inentaba quitarse de encima al Vampiro que la tenia sujeta, eso era peligroso, Sirius sabia que la relacion entre Hombres Lobo y Vampiros iba muy mal, no sabia que eran capaces de hacerle a la pobre chica, y mas sabiendo que era hija del primer y unico Licantropo en tener Orden de Merlin Primera Clase.

-A los Vampiros les encantara tenerla como su nievo juguete antes de acabar con ella- dijo Bella burlonamente.

-Dejenla ir!- grito Sirius, pero los Vampiros que rodeaban a Ara simplemente rieron.

-Dejar ir a nuestra presa de la noche, no señor- dijo uno de los jovenes Vampiros que estaba enseguida de Ara- vamos a divertirnos un rato.

---

-Xo, espera, ya no…

-Annie, no te detengas, debemos salir de aqui!- dijo Xo volviendo sobre sus pasos para ayudar a Annie, quien se habia quedado parada.

-Ya no puedo mas- dijo Annie recargandose en el chico, los dos estaban muy cansados y tenian heridas por todos lados, y esuq esa batalla con Pansy y Narcissa Malfoy no habia sido nada facil, sin contar la cantidad de veces que tuvieron que esquivar las llamaradaas de los Dragones que sobrevolaban la zona.

-Vamos, debemos llegar al bosque- dijo Xo pasando un brazo de la chica sobre sus propios hombros para ayudarla a seguir, ya estaban por hechar a andar otra vez, cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras los interrumpio en su escape.

-Pero que suerte tengo, encontre a uno de los hijos de Potter- Xo se giro lentamente para quedar cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, jugaba con la varita entre sus dedos y miraba a los chicos con superioridad, Annie ya no podia mas, las dos señoras Malfoy hicieron hasta lo imposible por acabar con ella, si no hubiese sido por Xo nunca lo hubiera logrado, Xo apunto con la varita a Draco mientras que con su mano libre sostenia a Annie para que no cayera, ella, a pesar de estar tan debil tambien intentaba apuntar a Draco con la varita- pero que valentia, claro, si eres la hija del "Elegido", o deberia decir "Ex-Elegido".

-Ya dejese de bromas estupidas y pelee!- grito Xo, Annie se abrazo mas a el mientras Malfoy reia.

-Por favor chico, de verdad crees que puedes contra mi?- pregunto burlonamente Draco.

-Hasta con la mas asquerosa serpiente es posible terminar- dijo Xo mirando a Draco con asco.

-Mocoso estupido!- estallo Draco apuntando con la varita hacia Xo, el chico se preparo para convocar un escudo, pero no fue necesario.

-Expelliarmus!- exclamaron dos voces a su costado, dos rayos de luz roja le dieron a Draco lanzandolo hacia atras- Annie!

-Sirius! Señor Potter!- exclamo Xo al ver a los dos Potter acercarse rapidamente, en ese momento sintio como Annie se desmayaba.

-Xo, que paso? Estan bien?- pregunto Harry mientras revisaba a Annie.

-Nos atacaron, querian matar a Annie, pero logramos salir- explico Xo mientras se arrodillaba junto a Annie.

-Deben Salir de aqui chicos, ahora- les dijo Harry- Sirius, lleva a tu hermana a la Casa de los Gritos, Xo ayudale por favor.

Los dos chicos asintieron, Harry los llevo hacia las afueras del bosque prohibido y los dejo ahi para que caminaran hacia el Sauce Boxeador, Xo y Siri llevaban a Annie cargando, cosa algo dificil, pero por la adrenalina que recorria sus cuerpos pudieron llegar hasta el gran arbol en poco timepo.

-Xo, por favor, cuida a mi hermana- dijo Siri mientras apoyaba todo el peso de Annie en Xo.

-Que? Espera, a donde vas!- exclamo Xo al ver que Siri se iba corriendo de nuevo hacia la batalla.

-Cuidala!- grito por ultima vez Siri antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, Xo se apresuro a ir hasta el Sauce, pero al llegar, un Vampiro que los habia seguido lo detuvo.

-A donde crees que vas, dame a la chica Potter- dijo el Vampiro, Xo dejo a Annie en el suelo y saco su varita.

-Si la quieres tendras que pasarme a mi primero- dijo Xo amenazadoramente.

-Si asi lo quieres- el Vampiro se abalanzo sobre Xo, con un hechizo lo golpeo, pero solo logro enfureser mas al Vampiro- me las pagaras niño idiota!

Xo corrio para alejarse del cuerpo de Annie, el Vampiro lo siguio rapidamente, el chico lanzaba todo tipo de echizos contra su atacante, pero este no desistia, en un mal calculo en sus movimientos Xo se vio atrapado por el Vampiro, quien lo miraba malevolamente- hasta aqui llegaste chico- inmovil y sin varita, Xo estaba perdido, pero… un duro golpe en un costado hizo que Xo y su adversario salieran disparados, se habian acercado demasiadoal Sauce Boxeador y este los habia golpeado, al aterrizar, Xo cayo desmayado inmediatamente por la intensidad del golpe que el arbol le habia dado.

---

-Clio! Que haces?- grito Jo al ver que la chica se ponia al frente de un grupo de personas que al parecer llevaban una gran bola de cristal en la cabeza.

-Estos son animales marinos, no sobreviviran sin agua- explico Clio señalando las peceras en las que tenian sus cabezas.

-Exelente!- dijo Jo, inmediatamente comenzarona lanzar hechizos contra los cristales llenos de agua, Jo, al ser Cazador en el euipo e Gryffindor, tenia muy buena punteria, Clio no se quedaba atras, pero el dolor de su brazo no la dejaba en paz, en ese momento, otro grupo de criaturas marinas llegaron por detras de ellos, los chicos se pusieron espalda contra espalda para protegerse mutuamente, pero las criaturas eran muy rapidas, no podrian contra todos.

-Tengo una idea!- grito Clio.

-Creo que ahora ayudara mucho!- grito de vuelta Jo.

-Piensa Jo, que es lo que pasa si meter un tostador a la bañera?- pregunto Clio.

-Electricidad, claro!- exclamo Jo, los dos chicos se prepararon para pronunciar un hechizo electrico.

-Genkielectro!- gritaron al mismo tiempo, las criaturas emitieron un chillido horrible por lo que ambos chicos dejaron de hacer el hechizo.

-Que demo…

-Jo!- grito Clio al ver que Jo caia al suelo, inconciente- Jo! respondeme, que pas…

Clio tampoco pudo seguir, ya que otro dardo con veneno dio en su cuello, era veneno proveniente de las criaturas marinas, asi que simplemente los durmio, las criaturas los dejaron ahi y se retiraron a seguir con la batalla.

---

-Henry, a donde vamos?- pregunto Suemy, ya llevaban un buen rato corriendo y derribando todo ser que se encontraban a su paso.

-Solo buscamos a los demas, e intentamos salir de esta con vida- dijo Henry sin dejar de moverse.

-Yo opino que nos quedemos tiempo un rato, estamos perdiendo mucha energia- dijo Suemy deteniendose y jalando la mano de su novio para que tambien lo hiciera.

-Pero…

-Ella esta bien, no te preocupes, es buena en defenderse, creeme, lo digo por experiencia- le dijo Suemy con una sonrisita culpable, Henry le sonrio de vuelta y se acerco a ella, la miro detenidamente, Suemy tenia varias heridas por todos lados, una especialmente grande en un costado, pero seguia ahi, junto a el.

-No tienes por que estar aqui, tus padres no estan peleando y…

-Crees que te iba a dejar solo con tu Hermana Psicopata, no señor!- exclamo Suemy golpeando a Henry suavemente en el hombro, lo que proboco una queja por parte del chico, ya que tenia una fea herida en ese hombro- perdon!

-Esta bien- dijo Henry sonrindole de nuevo- vamos a ocultarnos por aqui.

Suemy camino junto a Henry, se dirigian hacia el bosque, pero una llamarada de fuego los detuvo.

-Que…- Suemy no pudo terminar de maldecir, ya que un gran Dracon se habia posado en los arboles que estaban a las afueras del bosque y los miraba fijamente, los dos chicos miraron al Dragon con miedo- que hacemos? Olo atacamos?

-Claro que no, nunca podriamos derribar a un Dragon nosotros solos, a menos que…

-A menos que, que?- pregunto Suemy rapidamente.

-Tenemos que lanzarle un hechizo a sus ojos, asi lo cegaremos y…

-Y podremos salir de aqui! Bien que esperamos!- dijo Suemy sacando la varita.

-No es tan facil cuando…- el Dragon lanzo una gran llamarada contra los chicos obligandolos a retroceder- lanzan fuego.

-Debemos intentarlo!- dijo Suemy entonces los dos comenzaron a lanzar hechzos contra el Dracon intentando darle en los ojos, pero ninguno de los dos tenia muy buena punteria, asi que resultaba dificil, y mas cuando uno de los Dragonstei (**n/a:** osea persona que habla con Dragones..XD) llego juntoa ellos.

-Bien, bien, bien quieres comer chicos asados Drigget?- pregunto el hombre al Dragon, el Dragon simplemente emitio un chillido.

-Que diablos esta haciendo?- pregunto Suemy confundida.

-Es un Dragonstei- dijo Henry- se puede comunicar con los Dragones.

-Bien- volvio a decir el hombre- comienza a rostizarlos.

El Dragon mando una gran llamarada hacia Suemy y Henry, esa llamarada se hizo como torbellino alrededor de los chicos, las llamas eran cada vez mas fuertes.

-Que sucede?- grito Suemy, el calor era sofocante.

-Intenta chamuscarnos!- grito de nuevo Henry, no podia respirar, el aire le quemaba los plmones.

-He… Henry- fue o unico que alcanzoa decir Suemy antes de caer desmayad por el intenso calor.

-Su!- Henry se arrodillo junto a la chica, el calor aumentaba, parecia estar en un horno, ya no podia mas, su vista era borrosa, entonces todo termino.

-Henry!- la voz de Fidget (**n/a:** esposa de Charlie.. ella es Dragonstei) llego a sus oidos justo antes de quedar inconsiente.

---

-Dejen a la chica en paz!- volvio a gritar Sirius, los Vampiros jugaban con armas de balas de plata junto a Ara, apuntandole con ellas y haciendo sonido de disparo.

-Vamos primito, deja que los chicos se diviertan- dijo Bella acercandose a Sirius.

-Te lo advierto Bella, si no me entregan a la chica…

-Que haras? Te burlaras de mi para que termines muriendo como la ultima vez que luchamos?- pregunto Bella apuntandolo con la varita.

-Eres una idiota Bellatrix- dijo Sirius apuntandola y alejando un poco a Raven para que quedara fuera de la pelea.

-El idiota es otro, Expelliarmus!- Sirius y Bella comenzaron una batalla, lo que dejaba a Raven el trabajo de rescatar a Ara, la chica se acerco silenciosamente al grupo de vampiros que tenian a su amiga.

-No quieres jugar lobita?- preguntaban burlonamente los Vampiros.

-Dejame en paz imbecil- dijo Ara mirandolos con odio.

-Uuhh… el lobito se enojo- se burlo uno de los Vampiros haciendo como que se asustaba, todos los demas comenzaron a reir, Raven vio todas sus posibilidades, eran 5 Vampiros, debia ir por Ara, y despues salir de ahi para que no las dañaran, no tenia muchas posibilidades de salir de ahi bien paradas, asi que decidio arriesgarse por su amiga.

-Lumos Solem!- exclamo, una luz de sol falsa salio de su varita asustando a los Vampiroz lo suficiente para poder sacar a Ara del embrollo, las dos chicas corrieron al bosque y se ocultaron.

-Gracias Rav- dijo Ara mirando a su amiga.

-No tienes por ke darmelas Ara- respondio Raven, se quedaron calladas unos segundos, creyeron que ya estaban a salvo de los Vampiros, pero olvidaron el simplisimo detalle de que los Vampiros pueden ver en la oscuridad.

-Mis preciosas niñas- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, las os se quedarn de piedra mirando al apuesto y joven Vampiro que las amenazaba y apuntaba a Ara con un arma Muggle- no debieron de intentar escapar de nosotros.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, las dos asintieron al entenderse mutuamente y se prepararon para luchar, pero algo sucedio que ono estaba en sus planes, un Vampiro ataco a Raven por la espalda mordiendola en el cuello.

-Rav!- grito Ara dispuesta a ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero el impacto de algo pequeño en su pecho la hizo detenerse, sintio como la zona en donde la bala de plata le habia dado le ardia, sentia como si se estuviera fundiendo por dentro, el dolor era demasiado, simplemete perdio el conosimiento, Raven, se sentia debil por a falta de sangre, lo unico que atino a hacer fue pegarle al Vampiro en la nariz.

-Niña estupida!- grito el Vampiro tocandose su nariz rota y dando un golpe a Raven, la chica cayo desmayada al instante.

---

-No dejen que se acerquen de ese lado!- gritaba Tonks mientras veia como los Mortifagos intentaban entrar en el Castillo a toda costa.

-Tonks, como estan po aqui?- pregunto Harry llegando al lado de la Auror.

-Lo estamos controlando, pero al parecerquieren llegar dentro del Castillo- dijo Tonks lanzando hechizos a dos Mortifagos que se acercaban peligrosamente.

-No creo que quieran entrar de verdad, lo que buscan ya no esta adentro y lo saben, esto es una simple distraccion- dijo Harry, despues, con un solo hechizo desarmo y desmayo a los dos Mortifagos que intentaba derribar Tonks.

-Gracias, a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Tonks confundida.

-Los chicos no se fueron a Hogsmeade, estan aqui- dijo Harry.

-Que?!- grito Tonks mirando a Harry con los ojos como platos.

-Por eso vengo por ti, tenemos que encontrarlos, los Mortifagos no quieren entrar en el Castillo, solo quieren llamar nuestra atencion para que no los busquemos- dijo Harry, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a Tonks que lo siguiera.

-Kingsley, encargate aqui!- grito Tonks antes de seguir a Harry.

Los dos fueron acabando con los Mortifagos y demas que se encontraban a su paso, miraban hacia todos lados pero no habia señales de los chicos, entonces vieron a Sirius intentando derribar a Bellatrix, entonces Harry se preocupo mas, esa idiota de Bellatrix no dejaria que Sirius lo ayudara a buscar a los chicos, asiq ue ahora tenian mas chicos que buscar y menos gente para buscarlos, debia encontrar a Ginny, Ron y Hermione, pero en ese moemnto un hechizo le dio en el hombro izquierdo desequilibrandolo un poco.

-Harry, estas bien?- pregunto Tonks al ver que Harry se balanceaba y sacudia la cabeza para poder recuperarse.

-Si, estoy bien- respondio Harry, giro su cabeza y se encontro con toda la familia Malfoy y lo peor de todo, ahi estaba- Snape- escupio el nombre mirando a su ex-profesor con odio, todos lo miraban fijamente esperando que hiciera el primer movimiento- Tonks- dijo Harry para que ella le prestara atencion.

-Dime?

-Vete y busca a Ginny, Ron y Herms, diles que te ayuden a buscar a los chicos- dijo Harry tranquilamente- yo me encargo de estos.

Tonks asintio y se alejo rapidamente, Harry se puso frente a frente con todos esos Mortifagos, los peores que jamas habia conocido, miro a Lucius y Draco, Narcissa y Pansy estaban tras ellos, y a Snape parado a un lado apuntandolo con la varita, y detras de todos ellos, Eli, parada mirando a Harry con una sonrisa burlona, Harry se sintio tan tonto al haberle creido a esa niña, sus lagrimas falsas y sus palabras eran una mentira, pero eso no importaba ahora.

-Vaya, veo que tambien trajiste un contrincante para Eli- dijo Lucius mirando por encima del hombro de Harry, Harry se volvio rapidamente y vio a Siri mirando a la chica Malfoy fijamente.

-Sirius, que haces aqui?- pregunto alarmado Harry.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes con ella papa- respondio Siri son dejar de mirar a Eli con odio.

-Sirius, vuelve a la Casa de los Gritos- ordeno su padre.

-Si Sirius, vete antes de que te hagan daño- se burlo Eli.

-No me ire papa, no hasta que esa tonta pague por todo lo que hizo- dijo Siri mirando a Eli ya no con odio, si no con ira.

-Sirius, ella es una Mortifaga, no sabes de lo que es capaz…

-Ya basta Potter, deja que tus hijos peleen sus propias batallas- escucho la voz de Snape.

-Callate!- grito Harry mirando a Snape con odio, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la hija de los Malfoy ya no estaba con ellos, se dio vuelta para ver a su hijo, pero este tampoco estaba.

-Ellos ya empezaron su pelea, es tiempo de empezar la nuestra- dijo Draco apuntandolo con la varita, Harry se preparo para el combate.

---

-Hola Sirius- dijo Eli mirando al chico burlonamente, el no respondio, simplemente le dedico la peor mirada que tenia- oh! Vamos, no me hablaras? tan bien que nos llevabamos en clase…

-Expelliarmus!- exclamo Siri, Eli esquivo el hechizo facilmente.

-Es eso lo mejor que tienes, vaya, si yo pense que Sirius Potter tenia mejores ataques- dijo Eli pavoneandose alrededor de Siri- mira que no me hice tu amiga por nada.

-Tu no eras mi amiga! Stupeffy!- grito Siri.

-Protejo!- se defendio Eli- eres lento mira que dejarte engañar…

-Como pudiste! Yo confie en ti!- le grito Siri mirandola con el mas profundo y puro odio que jamas habia tenido.

-Eres un imbecil! Como pudiste confiar en mi? soy Slytherin recuerdas?!- le dijo Eli burlonamente- pues como dudar que no confiaras en mi, eres igual que tu padre, se trago unas cuantas lagrimas de cocodrilo y todas mis mentiras.

Eso si que no, esa tarada de Eli podia burlarse de el todo lo que quisiera, al fin y al cabo eso era entre ella y el, pero que se burlara de su padre, eso sobrepasaba el limite que siri podia soportar, no insultarian a su padre en su presencia.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy- dijo entre dientes.

-No te gusta que te diga la verdad sobre tu papi? Pues lo siento, pero esa es la ruda realidad…

-Rictusempra!

-Expelliarmus!

A estos hechizos siguieron muchos otros, la batalla entre los dos jovenes habia comenzado.

---

Los cuatro Malfoy y Snape rodearon a Harry, sabian que era muy poderoso, no podrian bajar sus defensas en ningun instante, los cinco Mortifagos se quedaron de pie mirando a Harry ijamente, este simplemente los observaba a todos esperando algun movimiento, pero ninguno de ellos se movio.

-Y bien, que esperan?- pregunto Harry al no ver indicio de ataque por parte de ellos- no me van a atacar?

-Eso seria un desperdicio de energia Potter- respondio Lucius Malfoy.

-Sabemos que eres demasiado fuerte para nosotros- dijo esta vez Pansy.

-Entonces que es lo que hacen?- pregunto Harry con un toque de burla.

-Algo muy, muy diferente- respondio Snape apuntandole con la varita, Harry se pudo en posicion de defensa, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando el rayo negro que salia de la varita de Snape atraveso su escudo protector sin problemas y golpeaba a Harry en el pecho, Harry sintio una pinzada de dolor y se fue sintiendo cada vez mas debil, un segundo rayo negro proveniente de la varita de Draco le dio en un costado, pronto las varitas de los cinco estaban apintando a Hary y lanzando el mismo rayo negro, Harry se sentia cada vez mas debil, lo extraño era que su cuerpo no se movia, seguia en pie a pesar de la fatiga que sentia, poco a poco ue sintiendo como su cuerpo se movia por si solo, entonces lo comprendio, no lo estaban matando, bueno, no literalmente, estaban activando el Horrocruxe dentro de el!

-NO!- grito Harry haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse, pero solo logro caer de rodillas, se llevo las manos a la cabeza intentando concentrarse en calmar e Horrocruxe, pero no daba resultado, estaba controlando su cuerpo por momentos, no resistiria por muco mas…

-Harry!- la voz de Ginny llego a sus oidos haciendo que su cuerpo se controlara mejor, o tal vez fue por que Ginny y Hermione le quitaron a Pansy y Narcissa de encima.

-Harry, no te dejes vencer!- le grito Hermione mientras lanzaba una maldicion a Cissy, Harry se concentro lo mas que pudo, pero era totalmente inutil, lo tenian atrapado, perdia el control de su cuerpo.

-Harry!- grito de nuevo Ginny, esa distraccion de la pelirroja, Pansy la aprovecho para lanzarle la maldicion asesina.

-Avada Kedabra!- grito Pansy, Ginny se tiro pecho tierra esquivando la maldicion, pero el rayo verde no se detuvo, siguio y siguio, el rayo iba directo a…

-Harry!!- grito Ginny, Harry seguia arrodillado con las manos en la cabeza.

-Papa!!- grito Siri intentando correr a ayudar a su padre.

-Oye, tu pelea es conmigo!- le dijo Eli llendo tras el, pero Siri no le presto atencion, corria hacia su padre rapidamente, tenia que abrazarlo, debia calmar a ese maldoto Horrocruxe, se acerco rapidamente, ya tenia casi a su padre entre sus brazos…- te tengo!- dijo Eli tomando el brazo de Siri.

-Sueltame serpiente asquerosa- grito Siri jalando su brazo para safarce pero en lugar de eso, Eli cayo hacia enfente, por consiguiente, encima de Sirius, quien cayo sobre Harry, quien estaba a mitad de su "transformacion" en Lord Voldemort… la maldicion llego justo en ese momento.

-Sirius! Harry!- grito Ginny mirando con horror como el rayo impactaba contra ellos.

-Eli!- gritaron todos los Malfoy, la chica tambien habia sido alcanzada por el rayo de luz verde, los tres estaban tendidos en el suelo, aparentemente inconcientes… si no fuera por que habian sido golpeados por un Avada Kedabra…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien..?? hasta aki porke me estoy durmiendo..!! no me gusto tanto el capi.,. pero pues.. ya habia tardado muchio sin actualizar..XD espeor ke a ustedes si les guste.!! dejenme Reviews por fa..!! y sorry otra vez por la tardanza..!!


	40. Finale

Si lose.. ya para ke me disculpo si tarde mucho.. ya es el ultimo capi..!!! bueno.. sin mucho ke decir.. no me gust el capi otra vez.. esta vez es en verdad.. apesta..!!! pero bueno aki les dejo el capi..!! espero ke les guste de verdad..!!! estan los dos fnales.. el final final y el final con continuacion..!! me dejan Reviews por fa..!!

**NOTA:** Este capi comienza unos minutos ANTES de que el Avada Kedabra les pegue a Harry, Siri y Eli..!!!!

**Jafi Black: **hahahhaahah perdon por los cambios de escena..XD no pde encontrar otra forma de hacerlo..XD hahaha y pues perdon.. otra vez tarde.. pro no tanto..:D y pues no te preocupes por los Jr. desmayados, ya estan bien..xD hahahha espero ke te guste este capi..!! muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por dejar tus Reviews..!!!!:D

**Andy: **que bueno ke te gusto el otro capi.. y pues.. este casi no es largo.. pero igual y espero ke te guste..!!:D gracias por tus Reviews y por leer mi historia..!!!:D

**Anaql: **si lo se.. esque me distraigo.. perdon por tardar tanto..!! bueno.. a Siri y a Harry noles.. bueno casi nada les pasara..XD no te preocupes..XD hahah y no.. Raven no sera Vampiro.. estoy informada de que los Vampiros solo transforman a la gente cuando ellos mismosquieren transformarlos, pero si lo unico que quieren es comer.. no hay necesidad de hacer a su presa Vampiro..!!XD hahaha si bueno.. aki ya explico que paso con el Horrocruxe.. y pues ya terminare la Ultima Batalla proximamente.. lo promet0o0o0o..!!! espero ke te guste este capi.. muchas gracias por leer mu fic..!! Graxxx..!!:D

**Carmesay: **ya ki ya esta el capi..!! espero que te guste..!! muchisisisiismas gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar tus Reviews..!!! de verdad gracias..:D

**Krissalis Potter: **pues… bueno te dejo que leas el capi para que sepas que paso con las victimas de ese Avada kedabra..!!XD hahha espero ke no te decepciones.. pero no soy de las ke matan Mortifagos..ya ke me concidero a mi misma uno de ellos..XD haha ke bueno ek te gusto el otro capi.. esper ke este tambien te guste…!! Gracias por leer mi fic..!! muchisimas gracias en serio..!!

**Carolaqd: **hahaha si, perdon por tardar tanto..xD hahaha pues me gusta dejar el suspenso..!!XD hahaha y pues si.. lo termine.. si no quieres leer la segunda parte lee hasta donde dice Fin..!! si no.. sigue leyendo..!!XD hahaha gracias por leer mi fic y por dejarme tus opiniones en los Reviews..!! gacias de verdad..!!!

**Sion-Allegra: **Mujer..!! como tu me enseñaste.. los puntos suspensivos sirven en muchos casos..XD hahah hahaha pobre Henry.. tiene una novia abusiva..XD hahahaha no.. yo no soy de la que mata Mortifagos..XD hahah por lo menos no a los ke me gustan..xD y no te preocpes ke si te embarazaras.. y si habra clases de educacion sexual para siri..!!XD ahhaah ya aki esta el otro capi..!!!:D

**Felias: **ke bueno ke te guto el otro capi..!!XD hahaha y pues aki estan unas peleas para ver si se aclaran tus dudas..!!XD ya te agregue a mi msn.. pero no puedo encontrar tu fic..:S luego me dices bien como por fa..!!:D gracias por leer mi fic..!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Yaxia: **hahahhaha pues si, algunas veces salgo con alguna que otra sorpresa que ni yo me las creo..XD hahha pues aui ya versa que paso con el Horrocruxe..!!XD hahaha y pues en tu historia.. la estare leyendo para ver que tal..XD hahaha espero ke te guste este capi.. gracias porleer mi fic..1! de verdad..:D

**Lord Xolur: **hahahahahha ke bueno ke te gusto la batalla.. me costo mucho hacerla la verdad..XD ya me conecte.. noas ke tu no aguantas despierto..XD ahhaha ntk.. prometo desvelarme algun dia para poder platikar..XD hahhaha espero ke te guste el capi.. y Gracias por leer el fic..!! en la Segunda parte.. acuerdate de los celosos gemelos Potter..XD ahhaha

**Caro Chorchera: **wey.. super bien ke te gusto.. y pues ni kreas ke no he tenido riempo de actualizar por eso me tardo tanto.. sorry.. aki ya el ultimo capi tu..!! LOVE YA..

**Ginny Potter W: **pues que bueno que te gusto la pelea.. por que me costo mucho escribirla..no soy buena para eso… las mamas de esos niños si que los van a castigar.. aunque creo que lo del internado ingles quedara fuera de la historia..xD hahaha pues si juegan sucio.. son Mortifagos que esperabas..!!XD ke bueno ke te gusto de veras..!! y pues la continuacion.. que bueno que si la quieras leer..!! hahaha estas super cute chica..XD hahaha me encanta como escribes lo ke piensas.. y lamento decepcionarte.. pero eso de Matar serpientes rastreras no es lo mio.. ya versa por que..XD espero ke te guste el capi y muchisisisisiisimas gracias por leer mi fic..!!!XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finale..!!**

-Expelliarmus!

-Protejo!

-No puedo creer que seas tan idiota Sirius- dijo Bella mientras hacia una pausa momentanea en el duelo que mantenia contra su primo.

-Aqui la idiota es otra, mira que no puedes derrotarme, aun sabiendo que ya me mataste una vez- dijo Sirius, ambos estaban ya cansados por el duelo, aunque podia verse facilmente que Bella estaba mucho mas canzada.

-Y lo volvere a hacer! _Avada Kedabra_!- grito Bella haciendo que un rayo de luz verde saliera de su varita en direccion a Sirius, este se hecho pecho tierra para esquivarlo, era verdad que en su tiempo habia sido uno de los mejores Aurores del Ministerio, y aun seguia entre los mejores, solo que, el pasar de los años le habia afectado, y en ese momento se reprendia por haberse tirado al suelo, no era tan rapido levantandose como antes- _Crucio!_- grito Bella, el rayo dio directo en la espalda de Sirius, este emitio un pequeñisimo grito y despues apreto fuertemente los labios aguantando los gritos de dolor que querian salir- si, si claro, no gritaras ante un Cruciatus, tu valentia y orgullo Gryffindor te lo impiden, no es cierto?- Sirius siguio sin emitir sonido, solo alguno que otro gemido de dolor, pero no le daria el placer a Bella de verlo gritar- eres un estupido, mira que tirar tu vida a la basura, y todo por los imbeciles de los Potter, tus "amigos"…

Eso era demasiado, no dejaria que insultara a Lily y James, con un rapido movimiento el Cruciatus de Bella desaparecio dando paso a un rayo dorado que salia de la varita de Sirius, de pronto, el rayo se combirtio en una cuerda que sujeto fuertemente a Bella, esta quedo tendida en el suelo, sin varita y a merced de Sirius, se podia notar el miedo en su mirada, conocia a su primo bastante bien, no era de los que perdonaba tan facilmente.

-Mis amigos eran, son y seran todo para mi Bella, asi que te recomiendo que cierres tu enorme bocota!- grito Sirius haciendo como que lanzaba un hechizo hacia su prima, esta solto un grito al creer que Sirius la mataria, pero al no sentir ningun hechizo golpearla abrio los ojos y miro la sonrisa burlona que tenia Sirius en los labios- cobarde- fue lo unico que dijo su primo antes de darse vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde las chicas habian desaparecido, Bella no supo ni como ni en que momento pudo sacar un brazo de la soga que la apresaba, tomo su varita y la apunto hacia Sirius.

-Idiota, que no aprendes de tus errores? Debiste matarme desde el principio, o si no yo lo haria! _Avada Kedabra_!- el rayo verde salio disparado hacia Sirius, este, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar porloque lo maximo que pudo hacer fue aparecer un espejo entre el y el hechizo, el rayo verde golpeo el espejo y este se rompio en mil pedazos y en el trayecto, los pedazos de vidrio cortaron a Sirius, el rayo verde, por su parte, revoto en el espejo despues de romprelo y se dirigio directamente hacia la persona que lo habia conjurado- NO!!

Sirius solo pudo ver como Bella intentaba cubrirse el rostro para que el rayo no le diera a ella, la verdad era que no queria matarla, no era un asesino, pero fue ella sola la que se provoco eso, dejando el cuerpo inmovil de Bella, sin siquiera mirarlo salio corriendo hacia donde habia visto a Raven y Ara por ultima vez, se interno en el bosque, cuando habia divisado dos personitas desmayadas en el suelo y comenzaba a correr hacia ellas lo escucho:

-Sirius! Harry!

Ese grito de Ginny acompañado con un gran resplandor color verde no dio muy buena espina a Sirius, rapidamente fue hacia las chicas, se aseguro de que estuvieran bien y las escondio para despues salir corriendo hacia donde Ginny habia pegado el grito, pero en su carrera, no vio como una muy mal herida y casi muerta Bella retiraba las cuerdas que la sujetaban poco a poco…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus estaba agotado, su tunica estaba bañada en sangre, tanto de el como de su oponente, pero Greyback no se veia con intenciones de detener la pelea, y el no estaba dispuesto a otorgarle la victoria sin pelear, ambos Hombres Lobo se encontraban el uno frente al otro respirando con dificultad, a su alrededor varios de los Licantropos yacian en el suelo inconcientes y algunos sin vida, Remus reviso cuantos quedaban de su bando y cuantos del de Greyback, estaban practicamente empatados, pero al ver todos los cuerpos en el suelo penso que no valia la pena seguir con esa pelea, por lo menos no para los Licantropos que no tenian una posicion fuerte frente a esa Vatalla, el y Greyback por ejemplo, el era el lider de los Hombres Lobo que ayudaban a la Orden, y Greyback que era el lider de los que estaban del lado de Voldemort y tambien lider del clan de Hombres Lobo de Francia, el que tenia el mayor numero de Hombres lobo del mundo, despues de pensarselo un momento se le ocurrio un modo de salvar a los Licantropos que quedaban en pie.

-Bien, creo que tenemos un empate entre los dos bandos- dijo Remus intentando acompasar la respiracion y que su brazo dejara de sangrar.

-Si, eso parece Lupin- respondio Greyback que tambien intentaba respirar y mantenerse en pie ante su, obviamente roto, tobillo.

-Escucha, a mi no me parece justo que ellos peleen una lucha que no les corresponde- dijo Remus señalando a los demas Hombres Lobo.

-Oh! Remus Lupin ha sacado su lado sentimental, no espera, siempre has sido asi!- dijo Greyback burlonamente.

-Mira, yo no quiero que les pase nada a los que estan de mi lado, y a ti no te combiene quedarte sin aliados, asi que te propongo una cosa- dijo Remus ignorando el comentario de Greyback y apretando mas su brazo par contener la emorragia, Greyback solo asintio en señal de que lo escuchaba- una pelea solo entre tu y yo, el que gane sera el lider de los dos clanes, el de Francia y… el que sirve a la Orden.

Todos los Licantropos que estaban del lado de la Orden se miraron los unos a los otros sorprendidos y despues mirabana Remus coo si estuviera completamente loco, eso mismo debio de haber pensado Greyback, ya que solto una sonora carcajada.

-Y crees que podras contra mi Lupin?- pregunto el enorme Licantropo mirando a Remus y riendo.

-Lo intentare- respondio Remus mirando a su contrincante fijamente- pero ninguno de los demas puede meterse en la pelea, es solo entre nosotros dos.

-Me agrada, igual que en una manada, los machos alfa luchando por tener mas aliados- dijo Greyback rescandose la barbilla con la punta de los dedos- esta bien Lupin, una pelea entre nosotros dos, el que gane, se queda con ambos clanes.

Remus asintio ligeramente mientras retirava la mano de su brzo para revisar la herida, no habia dejado de sangrar, pero en ese momento Greyback tambien estaba bastante herido, asi que si podria derrotarlo, debia derrotarlo! Todos los demas Licantropos se pusieron alrededor de sus lideres para apoyarlos.

-Listo Lupin?- pregunto Greyback tronando su cuello con un rapido movimiento.

-Cuando quieras- respondio Remus y en un segundo ya tenia a Greyback sobre el haciendole el mayor daño posible, Remus solo tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar, rapidamente comenzo a atacar tambien, sabia que seria una lucha dura, y mas conociendo a Greyback como lo conocia, era una bestia, tanto en Luna Llena como en las noches sin ella, sabia que preferia usar los golpes a la varita, y si que tenia varita, la acababa de ver saliendo del pantalon del Hombre Lobo… no usaba la varita… eso era! Podia atacar a Greyback con la varita si queria, Greyback tenia la suya tambien, seria justo, Remus saco su varita rapidamente y apunto al enorme Licantropo.

-_Rictusempra!_- Greyback salio disparado hacia atras dandole tiempo a Remus para respirar, pero sin bajar la guardia.

-No digiste que podiamos usar varitas- dijo Greyback poniendose de pie con dificultad.

-Somos magos, Greyback, no bestias- le respondio Remus mirandolo fijamente y apuntandolo con la varita, Greyback se apresuro a sacar la suya, en ese momento la pelea se convirtio en un duelo-lucha, hechizos volaban de aqui para alla y los golpes y fintas haciean que ambos licantropos se agotaran a cada segundo, unos minutos de pelea despues, Greyback caia hacia atras por un perfecto hechizo realizado por Remus, este se acerco a Greyback apuntandolo con la varita, lo miro por unos segundos con una cara llena de odio, era la culpa de ese Licantropo por la cual nunca pudo tener una vida normal y feliz como el deseaba, ya que lo habia convertido en un monstruo, y ese pequeño niño al que Greyback habia mordido ya muchos años atras, fue el mismo que le quito todo su prestigio como Hombre Lobo y que dentro de unos segundos se convertiria en el lider de su "manada", Greyback lo miraba con cierto miedo, sabia que Remus nunca lo perdonaria por haberlo mordido, y tenia miedo de lo que Lupin pudiera hacerle, Remus no pensaba matarlo, no asesinaba, el no era asi, con un movimiento de su varita unas cadenzas enormes ataron a Greyback y despues una correa para perro y un collar apareciedon con los cuales Remus ato a Greybacka a un arbol cerca de ahi, ya lo amndaria a Azkaban, despues se volvio a mirar a los demas Hombres Lobo.

-Bien, creo que ya tenemos a un nuevo "macho alfa" en el clan de Francia- los Hombres Lobos correspondientes a este clan se miraron entre si, Lupin habia vencido a su jefe, si le hacia eso a Greyback podria acabar con ellos en segundos, asi que ningunoo se opuso y aceptaron a su nuevo jefe rapidamente.

En ese momento un fuerte resplandor verde ilumino todo por unos segundos al tiempo que un grito desesperado de Ginny llamando a su hijo y a Harry llegaba a sus oidos.

-Tomes, Corret, vigilen a Greyback, todos los demas vayan a ayudar con los Vampiros!- grito Remus antes de ir corriendo en direccion del grito de Ginny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Harry! Sirius! Respondanme por favor!- gritaba desesperada Ginny mientras revisaba a su hijo y esposo, estaba tan concentrada revisando sus signos vitales que no prestaba atencion a los Malfoy que estaban tras ella mirando a su hija.

-Eli! Cariño, perdoname!- decia Pansy mientras acariceaba la cabeza de Eli.

-Ma… mama- dijo Eli en un pequeño susurro.

-Eli!- exclamaron Draco y Pansy, Eli habia comenzado a abrir los ojos.

-Amor, Harry, por favor respondeme, Sirius- Ginny estaba a punto de hecharse a llorar, pero entonces sintio como su hijo movia la cabeza, lo miro enseguida, Siri habia fruncido el entrecejo en un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos- Sirius?

-Mama- dijo el chico una vez que logro abrir los ojos completamente.

-Mi vida! Estas bien?- pregunto Ginny abrazando con un brazo a su hijo mientras con el otro sostenia la cabeza de Harry, aun estaba inconciente.

-Yo… si… estoy bien, papa? Que paso?- pregunto el chico al ver su padre asi, Ginny no pudo contestar ya que un grito por parte d elos Vampiros la interrumpio.

-El sol esta saliendo! Todos al bosque, a prisa!!

Absolutamente todos los Vampiros salieron despavoridos rumbo a las sombras del bosque, gracias a la retirada de los Vampiros y a que los Hombres Lobo ya estaban todos en el mismo bando, la batalla se calmo notablemente, las criaturas marinas regresaron al lago al ver que los superaban en numero, y los Dragones al ver que sus dueños, los Vampiros, ya no estaban decidieron retirarse, quedaban alguna que otra criatura que fueron controladas rapidamente por los Aurores, los Mortifagos, los que seguian con vida, fueron apresados rapidamente, era sorprendente como, gracias al sol que habia decidido salir en ese momento, todo habia cambiado de ser una total masacre a ser lo mas parecido a una fiesta juvenil, solo que las personas en el suelo no estaban inconcietes por la cantidad de alcohol en sus venas, sino algo peor.

-Lleven a todos a la enfermeria!- grito Kingsley, los Aurores comenzarona moverse, Sirius y Remus llegaron a donde estaban Harry y Ginny, miraron a Harry, estaba inconciente, pero respiraba, esa era buena señal.

-Remus! Estas bien?- Tonks habia aparecido de quien sabe donde y se dirigia corriendo hacia su proximamente esposo.

-Si, estoy bien no te preocupes- respondio Remus dando un ligero beso a Tonks- y Ara? Esta…

-Bien, no te preocupes, la lleve a la enfermeria junto con Raven, ella si se ve un poco mal, al parecer le falta sangre- interrumpio Tonks revisando el brazo de Remus- Sirius, tu como estas?

-Mejor que nunca- respondio Sirius sarcasticamente- pero debemos encntrar a los demas chicos.

-No te preocupes, Charlie llevo a Suemy y Henry a la enfermeria hace unos minutos, yo encontre a Jo y Clio cerca del bosque y los lleve y Pettigrew llevo a Annie y a Xo- llego Ron corriendo rapidamente- como esta Harry?

-Respira, pero creo que necesitara…- comenzo a contestar Ginny, pero el grito de Pansy no la dejo terminar.

-No! Sueltenme! Necesito ir con mi hija!- gritaba histericamente mientras veia como unos Aurores llevaban a Eli a la enfermeria y a ella la ataban de manos y pies, Draco tambien hacia esfuerzos por safarse de los Aurores, no pensaban atacar a nadie, simplemente querian ir con Eli.

-Mama! Papa!- gritaba Eli haciendo esfuerzos por volver con sus padres.

-Sueltenlos- todos miraron sorprendidos a Tonks quien miraba a los Malfoy fijamente- dejenlos ir con su hija, pero vigilenlos en la enfermeia.

Los Aurores que estaban contra el matrimonio Malfoy asintieron y los llevaron hacia la enfermeria.

-Debemos llevar a Harry y Siri tambien- dijo Remus mirando al chico y a su padre.

-Estoy bien- dijo Siri mirando a su padre, esperaba haber podido detener al Horrocruxe a tiempo y no tener como padre a un asesino lunatico traumado con la limpieza de sangre.

-Vamos Sirius- dijo su madre podiendose de pie, Sirius aparecio una Camilla bajo en cuerpo de Harry y lo llevo lavitando hasta la enfermeria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al dia siguiente los chicos despertaron poco a poco, Clio y Jo fueron las primeras en despertar, Clio estaba practicamente bien, Madame Pomfrey habia anulado el veneno en segundos y habia vendado el brazo de la chica, mientras que Jo era mas simple, solo debio de anular el veneno, Suemy, Annie y Xo despertaron enseguida la primera con alguna que otra quemadura, nada grave, la segunda tenia cara de no haber dormido en dias, sin embargo ya estaba bien, Xo, por su parte, estaba bien aunque tenia una migraña terrible a causa del golpe en la cabeza que se habia dado, los chicos Weasley despertaron al final, Raven simplemente necesito sangre, Ron era su mismo tipo, asi que no hubo ningun problema, tenua vendado el cuello, pero para Henry, aunquie la batalla no le habia hecho mucho daño, sus padres si que lo harian, los chicos pudieron escuchar todo el regaño por parte de Ron y Hermione a su hijo ya que estaban separados simplemente por las cortinas de la cama del chico.

-Esque no puede ser que los dejaras ir James!!- gritaba Ron mirando a su hijo con expression de enojo extremo.

-Te pedi que los llevaras a Hogsmeade y que no los dejaras hacer ninguna estupidez!!- grito esta vez Hermione, Henry miraba el suelo fijamente- mirame cuando te este hablando Henry!

Henry miro a su madre, estaba enojadisima, mas de lo que nunca la habia visto, miro a su padre pidiendo ayuda, pero su alma callo al suelo al verlo sosteniendo su cinturon, su trasero moriria, estaba segurisimo.

-Mama…

-No utilices ese tonito de niño bueno conmigo Henry, no te salvaras, esta vez la hiciste buena- dijo Hermione mirando a su hijo, los chicos escuchaban atentamente desde el otro lado de la cortina e intentaban que Rav no corriera a ayudar a su hermano, Suemy habia tenido que ser encerrada en la oficina de Madame Pomfrey para que no saltara a rescatar a su novio.

-Estas castigado Henry, con fecha indefinida y el castigo que nosotros queramos- dijo Ron mirando a su hijo.

-Pero papa…

-Pero nada!- lo interrumpio Hermione- estuveiron a punto de morir James, no puedo creer que no los hayas detenido!

-Mama, te juro que…

-No nos important las excusas, dale gracias a Merlin que todos estan bien, tu madre te los encargo a ti!

-Pero yo no…

-Los dejaste ir, no me digas que no los pudiste detener Henry porque estoy segura de que si hubieras podido!- grito Hermione estaba completamente histerica, por culpa de su hijo su hija era casi devorada por un vampiro, y los demas chicos estuvieron a punto de morir.

-Estaras castigado todas las vacaciones, no pondras un pie en ninguna biblioteca ni tampoco leeras ningun tipo de libros, no veras a Suemy durante las vacaciones y las unicas personas con las que hablaras seran los Potter, Lupin y nosotros, y solo los fines de semana, me entendiste?- dijo Ron acercandose a el peligrosamente con el cinto.

-Pero… pero porque? Es demasiado, morire de aburrimiento- dijo Henry mirando a su padre incredulamente.

-Demasiado? Demasiado? Pero que… Henry tu hermana y amigos estuvieron a punto de morir, no puede ser que sacaras todo el tacto que tiene tu padre- dijo Hermione poniendo una mano en su frente mostrando su desesperacion.

-Disculpa? Que heredo que de mi?- pregunto Ron mirando a su esposa con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo que escuchaste- respondio Hermione devolviendole una mirada desafiante, lo que desato una pelea entre ellos, muy communes, pero ante esa situacion impaciento a Henry inmediatamente, despues de tan solo unos minutos de pelea Henry se harto y les grito:

-Bueno ya decidanse, me castigan o se pelean.

Error! Hermione estaba tan histerica que fue directo hacia el y le solto tremenda bofetada entes de salir de la enfermeria hecha una furia y dejando a su hijo solo con un muy peligroso Ron con su cinturon en la mano.

-No debiste gritar de ese modo Henry- dijo Ron y despues se fue acercando poco a poco a su hijo, quien rezaba por que su padre se apiadara un poco de el, pero al parecer, Ron no tenia suficiente caridad…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dos dias habian pasado desde la batalla y Harry no habia despertado, Eli y sus padres habian sido enviados a Azkaban al instante, de hecho nadie se dio cuenta de que el Avada Kedabra le habia pegado a ella tambien ya que estaba perfectamente bien de salud, el resultado de la batalla habian sido 20 alumnos y 3 profesores muertos, y esos fueron solo las muertes de los que pertenecian a Hogwarts, faltaba contra los Aurores, Vampiros y Hombres Lobo que estaban de su lado, habia sido una tragica pelea.

Los trillizos Potter visitaban todos los dias a su padre, los alumnos habian sido mandados a sus casas, solo quedaban los Jr. y sus padres en el Colegio, no les parecia muy apropiado llevar a Harry a San Mungo con la cantidad de trabajo que tenian, despues de la batalla practicamente todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas.

El Ministerio pensaba hacer un interrogatorio a Eli utilizando Veritaserum, pero querian esperar a que Harry despertara, el debia escuchar todas las explicaciones que esa niña diera, asi que en cuentro Harry despertara someterian a la chica Malfoy a una secion de preguntas con las que descubririan que habia estado haciendo todo ese tiempo.

-Harry… Harry?- la voz de Ginny llegaba como un susurro a sus oidos, intento abrir los oos, peor la luz le molestaba bastante- cierra la cortina- escucho como la voz de Ginny decia, enseguida la luz disminuyo dejandolo abrir poco a poco los ojos- amor, estas bien?

Harry miro a su alrededor, su familia lo rodeaba mirandolo preocupados, sabia que algo habia pasado, pero no estaba seguro de que habia sido.

-Que paso?- pregunto al apenas poder abrir los ojos completamente y ponerse las gafas, Annie y los gemelos lo abrazaron rapidamente al darse cuenta de que su padre ya estaba bien.

-Papa, como te sientes?- pregunto Siri separandose de su padre, estaba sumamente aliviado de que si habia podido tranquilizar a su padre antes de que algo feo pasara.

-Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondio Harry mirando a sus hijos y revisandolos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien- Gin?

-Estoy bien, todos lo estamos, y hay buenas noticias tambien- dijo Ginny besando a Harry.

-Buenas noticias?- pregunto Harry desconcertado ante la sonrisa de su mujer.

-El tio Remus pateo el trasero de Greyback!- exclamo Jo alzando un puño al aire en señal de victoria.

-John cuida tu vocabulario- advirtio Ginny- y si es verdad, ahora Remus es el lider del clan de Hombres Lobo de Francia.

-Genial- dijo Harry, esa si que era una buena noticia, ya tendrian mas ayuda de ese modo, aunque creia que ya no la necesitarian- y los chicos, todos estan bien?

-No te preocupes Harry, todos bien, castigados, pero bien- respondio Ginny.

-Todos menos Henry- dijo Siri un poco temeroso.

-Que? Que le paso a Henry? Esta bien?- pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Si, esta bien, no fueron los Mortifagos los que lo dañaron- respondio Ginny con una sonrisa, y ante la cara de confusion de su esposo se apresuro a añadir- entre Hermione y Ron le acabaron una nalga cada uno.

Harry y sus hijos soltaron una sonora carcajada, provocando que Sirius, Ron, Herms, Remus, Tonks y todos los chicos entraran en el cuarto especial en el que tenian a Harry.

-Harry, ya estas mejor?- pregunto Hermione, traia un gran libro en las manos.

-Si Herms ya estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondio Harry sonriendole a los recien llegados, despues miro a todos los chicos que venian tras los adultos, Raven tenia una venda en el cuello, aun se le veia algo palida, Ara tenia vendado todo su torso pero ya se veia mejor, Henry tenia algunas quemaduras en los brazos y se notaba que Hermione le habia plantado tremendo golpe en la mejilla ya que se podia ver la marca roja en ella, Suemy venia tomada del brazo de Henry, ella tambien tenia unas cuantas quemaduras en los brazos y cara, Clio venia tras ellos, tenia su brazo vendado pero sonreia ampliamente mientras que Xo tenia una pequeña venda en la cabeza y unas cuantas heridas en los brazos y cara.

-Como se siente, señor Potter?- pregunto Clio amablemente.

-Bien, gracias Clio- respondio Harry- chicos, quiero que sepan que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, pudieron haber muerto y…

-Pero papa, si no hubiese estado ahi el Horrocruxe…

-Si, admito que fue una suerte que estuvieras ahi para ayudarme, pero aun asi era muy peligroso- interrumpio Harry a Siri.

-No te preocupes tio Harry, ya nos castigaon- dijo Ara con cara de resignacion mirando a su padre, Remus le devolvio una dura mirada pero se suavizo al ver la carita de lobo recien nacido que ponia su hija.

Se quedaron un rato hablando con Harry, le contaron que al dia siguiente, cuando el saliera de la enfermeria, irian al Ministerio a interrogar a Eli, Hermione en todo ese rato siguio leyendo el gran libro que traia en sus brazos, hasta que, con una exclamacion algo exagerda, espanto a todos los que estaban en la sala.

-Chicos, debo pedirles por favor que salgan, les explicaremos despues- dijo Hermione rapidamente acercandose a la cama de Harry.

-Que nos…

-Chicos por favor, salgan antes de que se me vaya la idea- dijo Hermione abriendo el libro sobre el regazo de Harry, quien estaba acostado en la cama.

Los chicos salieron preguntandose si Hermione seguia bien de la cabeza, los adultos, al parecer tambien se preguntaban eso, ya que se acercaron a Hermione cautelosamente.

-Escuchen- comenzo a decir Hermione- creo que ya se por que Sirius tiene la mitad del Horrocruxe.

-Hermione, eso ya paso de moda- dijo Sirius mirando a Herms.

-No es broma Sirius- dijo Herms mirando al animago con cara de pocos amigos- les explico pero no me interrumpan que se me va la idea.

Todos asintieron y espraron que su amiga les diera la explicacion.

-Bien, recuerdan la otra batalla, en la que Harry vencio a Voldemort- todos menos Sirius asintieron- pues recuedan que al final Bella te lanzo un Avada Kedabra y Harry se interpuso entre la maldicion y tu y te salvo?- Ginny asintio- y me digite que parecia ser que Harry tenia los ojos rojos, verdad?- Ginny volvio a asentir- bueno, creo que cuando paso eso, Voldemort habia lanzado un hechizo a Harry para que el Horrocruxe que habia dentro de el se "activara" pero por culpa del hechizo de Bellatriz el Horrocruxe no pudo liberarse, sino que quedo dañado, y ese mismo hechizo, como golpeo a Ginny y a Harry al mismo tiempo cro que de alguna manera hizo que el Horrocruze se partiera por la mitad y una parte pasara a Ginny- esplico Hermione con los ojos cerrados intetnando recordar todo lo que se habia planteado desde que habia encontrado ese libro de magia negra con informacion de los Horrocruxes.

-Pero, yo no puedo hablar Parsel- dijo Ginny.

-Tu no, pero…

-Sirius si- la interrumpio Harry.

-Exacto, creo que la parte del Horrocruxe que tenia Ginny se pasa de cuerpo en cuerpo varias veces, por eso paso a Sirius, y esa es la parte que controla la parte del Horrocrux que esta en Harry, sin ella Voldemort no podra regresar- dijo Hermione viendo a todos.

-Entonces, el Avada Kedabra rompio el Horrocruxe por la mitad y…

-Lo paso a Ginny y ella…

-Lo paso a Sirius.

-Si, si y si- dijo Hermione a Ron, Sirius y Remus, que eran los que habian hecho ese perfecto resumen de los hechos.

-Y no crees que… esta vez…

-No lo se, algo pudo pasar- interrumpio Hermione a Harry.

-Taere a Sirius- dijo Ginny saliendo rapidamente de la habitacion, no tardo ni 15 segundos en aparecer por la puerta con su hijo.

-Sirius ven acercate- dijo Hermione mirando al chico que miraba a todos los adultos desconcertado, Siri se acerco lentamente a Hermione- Sirius, escucha, tu padre te dira algo y tu me dices que es lo que te dijo, bien?

Siri asintio no muy convencido y miro a su padre, Harry comenzo a sisear… un segundo… sisear? No entendia nada!! Su padre le hablaba en Parsel y el no le entendia! Que demonios!

-Que demonios?!- esa exclamacion la dijo un poco mas fuerte de lo que queria ganandose un golpe por parte de Ginny- perdon, pero esque… yo…

-Me entendiste?- pregunto Harry, aunque ante la reaccion de su hijo, sabia que no habia entendido nada.

-Yo… no… no entendi nada- respondio entrecortadamente Siri mirando a su padre fijamente.

-Si, lo que supuse, esta vez el hechizo que lanzo Pansy le dio a Harry y Sirius, el Horrocruxe, de nuevo, habia sido "activado" y como Sirius abrazo a Harry cuando el Avada Kedabra impacto con ellos…

-Devio de haber cambiado los Horrocruxes de cuerpo! Eres un genio Hermione!- exclamo Ginny abrazando a su amiga.

-Gracias- respondio Hermione algo sonrojada- pero la cosa esta en que el rayo impacto con ellos dos, pero solo uno puede hablar Parsel.

-Buen punto- dijo Harry, todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos intentando encontrar alguna solucion para eso, hasta que depronto Sirius los trajo a todos de vuelta de sus mundos.

-Y que si… si el Horrocruxe que Sirius tenia es el que cambia de cuerpo constantemente, que tal su paso a Harry y…

-Entonces tengo el Horrocruxe de nuevo completo!- se alarmo Harry ante las palabras de Sirius.

-No lo se, tal vez…

-En ese caso Harry estaria muerto- hablo una voz desde la puerta, todos miraron hacia ahi y se encontraron on Peter, estaba muy herido, sin embargo ya podia mantenerse en pie.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Remus tranquilamente.

-Que si el Horrocruxe estuviera de nuevo en el cuerpo de Harry, el Horrocruxe completo me refiero, Harry ya no podria seguir siendo el mismo- respondio Peter.

-Entonces, eso　quiere decir que ahora Harry tiene la parte "debil" por asi llamarla- dijo Ron pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Si, por asi decirlo- dijo Peter.

-Entonces que paso con la otra parte?- pregunto Harry.

-Tal vez… tal vez desaparecio- dijo Remus entrecortadamente, no estaba seguro de eso, pero era una posibilidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Remus, ese Avada Kedabra pudo darle de lleno a esa parte y "matar" el Horrocruxe, no lo creen?- pregunto Sirius llendo hacia su ahijado.

-Entonces, yo ya no tengo nada de Horrocruxe y papa y no se transformara en Voldemort?- pregunto Siri sonriendo.

-Eso parece cariño- respondio Ginny a su hijo, ella tambien sonreia, al fin se habian librado de ese molesto Horrocruxe.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo Ron alegremente.

-Mira que nisiquiera sabemos si eso fue lo que en verdad paso y tu…

-Ya, Hermione no seas aguafiestas- la interrumpio Sirius- esa es la mas probable y me atreberia a decir que unica explicacion que tenemos.

-Bueno, festejemos eso y… el compromiso de Remus y Tonks- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, todos le dieron la razon mientras Remus y Tonks se miraban felices.

-Creo que primero deberemos ir al Ministerio a ver loq ue teine que decir la hija de los Malfoy- dijo Remus haciendo que todos quitaran sus sonrisas del rostro.

-Remus tiene razon- dijo Harry, debemos de ir a interrogara a Eli, ya despues veremos las fiestas.

-Mira que siempre, queriendolo o no, Remus encuentra el modo de parar una fiesta- dijo Sirius sentandose haciendo pucheros y con los brazos cruzados.

-Sirius, no empieces- dijo Remus haciendo reir a todos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al dia siguiente, Harry aun un poco debil, se dirigieron al Ministerio, los chicos insistieron en ir, pero un rotundo "No" por parte de Harry los hizo desistir, llegaron al Ministerio y se dirigieron a una de las muchas salas que empleaban para el interrogatorio de Mortifagos, pero al ser Eli una pequeña niña simplemente la tendrian sentada, eso si, le darian Veritaserum

-Me pregunto que tanto Habra hecho- decia Ron mientras caminaba junto a Harry por los pasillos del Ministerio, Hermione y Ginny iban tras ellos.

-Pues de eso nos enteraremos ahora- respondio Harry abriendo una de las puertas, dentro, se encontraban Kingsley, y el Minisro de Magia; Harry, Ron, Remus, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks y Sirius entraron en la habitacion, frente a todos ellos estaba sentada Eli, mirando hacia el infinito sin prestarle atencion a ninguno de los presentes (**n/a:** hagan de cuenta Samara la de "El Aro"..XD) un sanador se acerco a ellos y les informo que el Veritaserum ya se lo habian dado a la chica y que podian comenzar a preguntar.

-Gracias- dijo Harry al Sanador mientras salia por la puerta, despues se volvio a Eli para poder comenzar el interrogatorio- Eli?

Eli miro a Harry rapidamente y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-Eli, dime, desde cuando llevaban planeando esto tu y tus padres?- pregunto Harry mirando a la chica.

-Desde que yo tenia 4 años- respondio la chica instantaneamente.

-Y que planeaban desde entonces?- volvio a preguntar Harry.

-Me enseñaron todo tipo de magia, desde antes que empezara mis clases con los Aurores cuando cumpli 11, desde el momento que nos enteramos que Harry Potter tenia hijos decidimos que era el momento de actua- respondio Eli sin dejar de mirara a Harry aunque parecia ser que no sabia quien era.

-Vaya- exclamo Ron.

-Y bueno, despues que te saque de Azkaban y que te mandaran a la casa del señor VanTassel, dime, fuiste tu la que le envoi la carta a Jo ese dia de Luna Llena?- pregunto Harry acercandose mas a la chica.

-Si- responcio Eli son dejar de mirar los ojos de Harry- estudie caligrafia en Azkaban sin que los Aurores se dieran cuenta, y despues vi una de sus cartas en el Profeta, fue muy sencillo copiar su letra y hacerle esa carta a Jo para que fuera a donde estaban los Licantropos.

-Sabes en donde estaban los Licantropos?- pregunto Harry.

-No.

-Bien- dijo Harry aliviado por que la chica no sabia nada de Grimmuld Place- ahora, que sucedio cuando entraste a Hogwarts, le diste una pocion a Annie para que rejuveneciera?

-Si, pero el profesor Lupin la tomo por error, esa parte del plan salio mal- respodnio Eli.

-Si, entiendo, y hablando de Remus, que le hiciste a la pocion que toman Ara y Remus en Luna Llena?

-La vi en la mesa del profesor Lupin antes de que la tomaran, simplemente heche un poco de jugo de calabaza, eso neutraliza los efectos de la pocion ya que no es compatible con los ingredientes- respondio Eli.

-Supongo que eso te o dijo Snape.

-Si.

-Bueno, ahora dime, como supiste que Sirius era la clave para traer a Voldemort de vuelta?- pregunto seriamente Harry.

-En Halloween, cuando mi Señor regreso, escuche como Jo les explicaba a sus amigos que Sirius tenia la mitad del Horrocruxe, por lo que necesitaba adelantar el ataque en Hogwarts para qe no se lo llevaran- contesto Eli.

-Aha, y se puede saber como hiciste para comunicarte con tus padres? No enviaste ninguna carta- le dijo Harry mirandola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-El papel que les dia a mis papas y que le dige que eran mis Notas de Hogwarts, estaba hechizado, hice un mapa de Azkaban con tinta invisible para que pudieran salir y con el podia comunicarme con mis padres rapidamente- respondio Eli.

-Claro, tus Notas de Hogwarts- dijo Harry, se pregunto a si mismo como habia dejado que eso pasara, se habia dejado llevar por la carita de niña buena que Eli ponia.

-Ahora dinos, de donde sacaron las varitas los Mortiagos que escaparon?- pregunto esta vez Kingsley, Eli no respondio- Eli?

-No lo se- respondio la chica, todos se miraron como preguntando si eso era cierto.

-Y como contactaste a todas esas criaturas que te ayudaron?- pregunto Remus.

-Un Vampiro fue el que los contancto por mi y consiguio las varitas- respondio Eli- desconozco el nombre.

-Tenias ayuda en Hogwarts, o lo hacias todo por ti sola?- pregunto Sirius mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Lo… lo hice yo sola- respondio algo entrecortado Eli, peor ninguno de los presentes parecio notar que el efecto de la pocion estaba acabandose.

-Bueno señor Ministro, eso es todo lo que queria saber hacera de lo que esta chica le hizo a mis hijos- dijo Harry levantandose y dirigiendose a la puerta seguida por todos los demas- puede comenzar con su interrogatorio si quiere.

Harry salio de la sala seguido por todos los que habia llegado con el, se dirigieron a Hogwarts para darle las noticias a los chicos, al llegar, como ya habian mandado a todos los chicos a sus casas, solo quedaban los Jr., asi que en cuanto Harry y los adultos entraron en la Sala Comun una abalancha de preguntas cayo sobre ellos.

-Ya, tranquilos, ya les contestamos- dijo Sirius deteniendo a Jo y a Siri quienes casi se colgaban de Harry para que les respondiera.

-Bien, chicos tomen asiento y les explicamos lo ocurrido, esta bien?- todos obedecieron, los gemelos y Xo se sentaron en el sillon de tres plazas, en el de una plaza se sentaron Raven y Annie, en el de dos plazas Ara, Clio y Suemy, mientras Henry se sentaba en el apoyabrazos enseguida de su novia, Harry se paro frente a ellos y comenzo a decirles todo lo que eli habia dicho.

-Esa…

-Sirius, cuida tu boca- advirtio Ginny antes de que su hijo digera algo inapropiado.

-Perodon mama- se apresuro a disculpar Siri, despues de que los chicos digeran todo tipo de insultos hacia Eli, solo los que podian decir frente a sus padres, se quedaron callados cada uno en sus pensamientos, entonces Harry se dio cuenta que ahi habia tres personitas que nada tenian que estar haciendo ahi.

-Xo, Clio, Suemy- los tres nombrados se apresuraron a mirar a Harry, este se acerco a ellos, aun tenian algunas marcas por causa de la batalla- lo lamento mucho, ustedes no tienen nada que ver con esta guerra, pero al parecer tambien a ustedes les toco…

-No lo diga señor Potter- lo interrumpio Xo.

-Nosotros no fuimos a la batalla por que nos obligaran, fuimos por que quisimos- dijo Clio apoyando a Xo.

-Exacto, no pensabamos dejarlos solos- dijo Suemy tomando la mano de Henry, Harry les sonrio a los tres.

-Bueno, aunque haya sido voluntario, lo siento, y al admitir que fueron por su propia voluntad, ustedes tambien estan castigados- siguio Harry sin quitar su sonrisa, todo lo contrario a los tres chicos con los que hablaba.

-Pero…

-Nada- interrumpio Harry la replica que los tres iban a hacer- y denle gracias a Merlin que no dejare que sus padres los castiguen tambien.

Los tres chicos se miraron preocupados, despues de que ayudaba todavia los castigaban, era injusto, peor bueno, que le iban a hacer; todos se quedaron platicando alegremente en la Sala Comun por el resto del dia, pero habia algo que no dejaba en paz a Harry, y como siempre, Ginny lo noto.

-Harry, cariño que te pasa?- le pregunto apartandolo un poco del grupo para poder hablar con el a solas.

-Estoy bien Gin…- comenzo a decir Harry, pero al ver la cara de advertencia de Ginny decidio no mentirle- bueno, es solo… es solo que, no me explico que paso con el Horrocruxe- le dijo Harry mirando fijamente a su esposa.

-Harry, eso es loq ue menos importa ahora, Sirius ya no es parte del Horrocruxe, esta a salvo ahora, y tu no tienes el Horrocruxe completo, Peter dijo que era imposible, entonces…

-Entonces que? Simplemente desaparecio?- pregunto Harry sin dejar de mirar a Ginny.

-Mira Harry, no sabemos que paso, pero de una cosa estamos seguros, Voldemort no regresara porque el Horrocruxe esta dividido y una parte de el esta totalmente perdida, y la otra… ya aprenderas a controlarla, estoy segura- le respondio Ginny dandole un pequeño beso.

-Si, tienes razon, trabajare en eso- le dijo Harry acercandose para darle otro beso, mas enfusivo a su mujer, en ese momento el retrato se abrio dejando ver a una muy cansada McGonagall.

-Buenas tardes- saludo a todos, todo el mundo respondio al saludo al mismo tiempo- escuchen, tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

-Que sucede Mini?

-Sirius, vuelve a llamarme asi y te juro que…

-Ya, ya entendi, interrumpio Sirius sonriendo, todos aguantaron las ganas de reirse.

-Bueno, despues de este año he llegado a la conclusion de que… ya estoy mayor para esto- dijo McGonagall haciendo que todos abrieran mucho los ojos.

-Pero Pofesora que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Hermione mirando a McGonagall incredula.

-Si, eso mismo, creo que ya deberia tomarme unos años para vacacionar y ese tipo de cosas, ya no puedo controlar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo- respondio McGonagall mirando a todos con una media sonrisa- y por eso, queria pedirte Remus, que me sustituyeras como Director de Hogwarts.

-Como?!- exclamo Remus y todos abrieron, si era possible, mas los ojos.

-Si, eres uno de los mejores profesores que tengo, me atreveria a decir que el mejor, serias un gran Director Remus, puedes pedir ayuda a Sirius con las clases de Defensa- McGonagall hablaba con tal seriedad que nadie se atrevio a preguntar si era una broma- y dime, que piensas?

Remus se quedo paralizado, el? Director de Hogwarts? No podia creerlo, estaria encantado de poder hacerlo.

-Remus?- lo llamo McGonagall al ver que se quedaba trabado.

-Amor- dijo Tonks abrazando a Remus por el brazo, Remus la miro saliendo de su sueño- la profesora McGonagall espera una respuesta.

-Si, yo… bueno…- los chicos miraban expectantes a Remus, seia genial tenerlo como Director- creo que… seria estupendo trabajar como Director!

-Si!- gritaron todos los chicos y comenzaron a saltar por todo el lugar.

-Perfecto entonces- dijo McGonagall dirigiendose al retrato-ven a mi oficina mañana para arreglar todo, esta bien?

-Claro profesora- respondio Remus, la profesora McGonagall salio por el retrato y el festejo continuo.

-Si! Papa seras Director!- grito Ara abrazando a su padre.

-Si Caperucita!- dijo Remus devolviendo el abrazo.

-Remus estoy tan orgullosa de ti- dijo Tonks besando a su futuro esposo.

-Oye, y ese puesto de profe de Defensa… sigue en pie?- pregunto Sirius acercandose a su amigo.

-Si lo quieres, es totalmente tuyo- le dijo Remus sin dejar de abrazar a Ara.

-Genial! Asi no tender que estar solo en casa- dijo Sirius.

-Y mira que viviras con nosotros- dijo Harry pasando un brazo por la cintura de Ginny.

-No, no quiero causar molestias- dijo Sirius con un ademan de la mano.

-Lo que pasa es que le gusta la profesora Keys y se quiere quedar aqui para que le haga caso- dijo Jo.

-Tu crees?- pregunto Siri en tono burlon.

-Si, si no por que se quedaria en Hogwarts a soportar a un monton de niños?- dijo Xo.

-No, yo preguntaba que si tu crees que la profesora Keys le haga cas- dijo Siri haciendo reir a todos.

-Si es verdad!- esclamaron Xo y Jo, gravisisimo error, en menos de dos segundos los gemelos y Xo se encontraban corriendo por toda la Sala Comun escapando de un gran y enojado perro negro llamado Padfoot.

-Estaremos bien- dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Ginny y veia a su padrino intentar devorar a sus hijos- si, definitivamente vamos a estar bien.

Ginny lo miro con una sonrisa y despues lo beso, y asi, con esa esena tan peculiar se cumple la frase "Despues de la tempestad viene la calma", aunque no tan calmada gracias a Padfoot y los Jr. pero aun asi, sabian que despues de eso todo estaria tranquilo, Harry se esforzaria en controlar a l Horrocruxe al 100 y despues de lograrlo ya nada podria evitar que su felicidad fuera total.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, para los que ya no quieran leer la segunda parte aqui iria la palabra…**

_**-----000000----- FIN -----000000-----**_

**Considerando que la otra mitad del Horrocruxe fue destruida.. un capitulo askeroso.. lo se.. perdonenme pero se me seco el cerebro…-.- Pero si quieren segunda parte, por favor lean lo siguiente… :D**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las frias celdas de Azkaban, una familia comia su cena tranquilamente, o por lo menos la madre y el padre lo hacian, ya que la pequeña hija no provaba vocado, estaba sumamente triste, su plan habia fallado, tantos años de preparacion y en una sola nocha habia hechado todo a perder, ni siquiera recordaba lo que habia pasado, pero ella seguia deprimida, la oportunidad perfecta, la habia dejado escapar.

-Eli, cariño, ven a comer algo- la llamo Pansy desde la pequeña mesa que tenian.

-No tengo hambre- contesto Eli sin dejar de mirar al infinito mientras que entre sus dedos la pequeña serpiente, Hebi, jugaba a pasarlos en zic-zac.

-Eli, escucha, lo intentamos- dijo Draco acercandose a su hija- si no se pudo, no tenemos nada que hacerle, talvez, unos años mas adelante podamos hacer otra cosa, pero…

-Eso seria practicamente imposible, a menos que alguien aqui tenga practicamente el mismo poder que tiene Potter- dijo Eli mirando a su padre, draco bajo la mirada, eso era totalmente cierto, Harry habia mejorado mucho mas la seguridad, no podia entrar ni salir nadie escepto cuando el mismo iba a cambiar a los vigilantes, habia puesto muhca seguridad en Parsel, ya que el era el unico hablante de esta lengua que seguia vivo, y ese era un problema para los Mortifagos.

-Bueno, como ya te dije, lo intentamos princesa, ya no importa…

-Si, si importa!- exclamo Eli mirando a su padre tristemente, despues se volvio y miro a su serpiente- esto apesta_, verdad Hebi?_

-Eli, que digiste?- pregunto Draco mirandoa su hija con los ojos muy abiertos, pansy, quien tambien habia escuchado a su hija sisear, se acerco.

-Solo dige que esto apesta, no es nada malo…

-No, no, no, que le digiste a Hebi?- la interrumpio Pansy.

-Solo le pregunto que si era verdad, por que lo preguntan?- pregunto Eli mirando a sus padres confundida.

-No puede ser- exclamo Pansy abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Eli, cariño, dicelo otra vez y deja que te conteste- le dijo Draco mirando con una sonrisa a su hija, Eli miro a su padre preguntandose por su salud mental, pero le hizo caso y se volvio hacia Hebi.

-_Hebi, que piensas de estasituacion?_

-_Creo que si se podra hacer algo despues de todo_- respondio Hebi, para sorpresa de Eli.

-No puede ser- repitio las palabras de su madre.

-Eli, hablas Parsel!- dijo su padre en voz baja.

Eli se quedo irando a Hebi por unos segundos y despues sonrio, tal vez, como habia dicho Hebi, si tenian oportunidad de traer al señor Tenebroso de nuevo, ahora que ella podia hablar Parsel, podrian salir de Azkaban, y no solo eso, al parecer, ahora ella tenia el gran honor de tener una parte del Horrocruxe, seria mucho mas facil traer a su Señor de vuelta.

-Papa, debemos comenzar a planear algo- dijo Eli.

-Lo se, princesa, lo se- dijo Draco dirigiendose a los barrotes de su celda para dar las buenas noticias a los demas.

-Cuidense Potters, me vengare por esto, y esta vez, no podran escapar del poder de mi señor, _cierto Hebi?_- Eli miro a la serpiente que asentia lentamente, depsues solto una fria y macabra carcajada, digna de cualquier gran Mortifago, las cosas no estaban muy bien, pero gracias a este pequeño "insidente" las cosas podrian mejorar para ellos… y empeorar para los Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siiiiiii..:D Termine..!!!!!!!! No lo puedo creer..!! el capi apesta pero es lo mejor que pude hacer… -.- son las 12:30 de la noche. Ni tan tarde.. pero pues.. ya termine..!!! super emocionada.. bueno espero que les haya gustado este Ultimo capitulo de mi histora…!! Y que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiedo..!!! y pues si van aqueres Segunda parte deberan esperar un poco.. en lo que me aclaro y escribo algunos capis para mis otros fics..XD

Mientras tanto los invito a pasarse por mi nuevo fic que hice con **Sion-Allegra**..:

Mini! Merodeadores: Problemas con el tiempo 

Bueno.. la Segunda parte la empezare despues.. yo les aviso si quieren por este mismo fic.. cuando vean el Capi 41 es el mensaje mio de que ya puse la Segunda parte ok..??XD ahhaha bueno espero Reviews y que eles haya gustado mi historia..!! Gracias de verdad a todos los que siguieron mi historia..!! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias..!!!XD se cuidan..!!　ﾊﾞｲﾊﾞｲ..!!


	41. Inicia el Terror de Nuevo

Holisss..!!!!!

Que creen.. ya esta la segunda parte.. se llama _**"El Ultimo Horrocruxe: **__**Inicia el Terror de Nuevo"**_ espero que lo lean y ke lo disfruten..!! no continua en este mismo fic, lo hice aparte, busquenlo por favor..!! me dejan Reviews..!!

Ya se que tarde mucho, perdón..!! pero la falta de inspiración me ataco.. y el no sabes ke será de tu vida n ayuda mucho..¬¬ pero bueno.. se los dejo para que lo lean por fa..!!! espero ke sea de su agrado..!!


End file.
